Digimon Adventure 04
by Bluestar076
Summary: The journies between humans and Digimon continue! Now is the turn of the Chosen Children's sons and daughters to dive into Adventures. Very bizarre adventures. But little they know that they will carry on a bigger weight than that of their parents. (M for adults subjects such as drugs and criminals plots and violence)
1. Chapter 1

Digimon _Adventure 04 Chapter 1: The Chosen Child who will settle everything._

 _By Bluestar076_

 _Hello! I'm Bluestar,a boy from Italy and this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction: Digimon Adventure 04. Let me tell you how it works. This fiction takes place after the epilogue of Digimon Adventure 02,and follows the tales of the Chosen Children's sons and daughters,that they'll have to carry on a bigger weight than that of their parents. The setting are these:_

 _For convenience I shall use the original names of the characters and Digimon (like Taichi,Tailmon etc…) Instead of the American dub ones. The version of my country (the Italian one) is an adaptation of the original version but with the American names. But to be sure,I'll use the original ones._

 _Unlike it's shown in the epilogue of Adventure 02,the main character will not be Daisuke's Children,but instead Mimi's children._

 _Unlike the epilogue of Adventure 02 again,Tai and Mimi's children will not be boys,but girls instead._

 _There might be some ships you won't approve (like here Taichi is married with Mimi,and Hikari is married with Daisuke) But remember these are personal opinions. If you prefer other ships I'm fine with it._

 _This will be a little mature story,so there will be particular and adult arguments and many violence. So for the little ones, it is not recommended the lecture. This first chapter is a prove,so there isn't much,but for the next ones there will be more._

 _Thia is also can be considered a crossover with Kingdom Hearts and especially JoJo's Bizzare Adventure! So there will be many references with these two other franchises especially with the main characters,but I'll try to not lose the main subject. Also there will be references to other Digimon chapters (Like the manga or the videogame). So have fun to discover all the references._

 _If you have any suggestions of how would you like to see the story progress and how should I improve myself,please let me know in your reviews! Your suggestions are important._

 _And for last thing here are the Main Characters:_

 _Kasai Yagami: Age 18,Daughter of Taichi and Mimi. Digimon Partner: Veedramon_

 _Kumo Ishida: Age 18: Son of Yamato and Sora. Digimon Partner: Shoutmon (The one from the hunters arc)_

 _Kyoko Ishida: Age 19: Daughter of Yamato and Sora. Digimon partner: DORUgamon_

 _Rikka Izumi: Age 18. Daughter of Koushiro and Meiko. Digimon Partner: Leppamon_

 _Aisu Yagami: Age 18. Daughter of Taichi and Mimi. Digimon Partner: Strikedramon_

 _Chikara Kido: Age 20. Son of Jou and Shiro. Digimon Partner: Leomon._

 _Kouta Takashi: Son of Takeru and Akane. Digimon Partner: BaoHackmon_

 _Sasuke Motomiya: Age 18. Son of Daisuke and Hikari. Digimon Partner: Gladimon_

 _Tsunayoshi Motomiya: Age 19. Son of Daisuke and Hikari. Digimon Partner: Coedramon (Blue)_

 _Rina Ichijouji: Age 19. Daughter of Ken and Miyako. Digimon Partner: Kabuterimon_

 _Yatsura Hida: Age 18. Daughter of Iori and Teto. Digimon Partner: EX-Veemon_

 _Toriko Ichijouji: Age 18. Son of Ken and Miyako. Digimon Partner: Starmon_

 _Aria Artorias: Daughter of_ Duke _and Catherine. Digimon Parnter: Growmon._

 _Norn Mikihara: Age 18. Mysterious girl. She doesn't have a Digimon._

 _With this said,have a good reading! Note: I do not own Digimon. All rights and characters belong to Bandai and Toei Animation. Also,this is a fantasy story,all references to real people,groups,places,laws,names and marks are completely casual_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Chosen Child who wil settle everything**

 _Year 2037_

 _In these years Humans and Digimon have been at the highest point of their relationship. Everyone in the world knows the Digital World and has a Digimon partner. But,these times of peace were about to end._

 _It was a night of January,in a house of San Francisco. The house was inhabitated by only one person. A 18 years old girl that recently finished school. Her ways were much different than other girls of her age,she was more like a bully,but she had a sense of justice and love. Her name was Kasai Yagami. Kasai woke up in her bed. It was still deep night, but she couldn't sleep_ _ **.**_

 _"That dream again" she said. Recently she had a dream where she was on a sort of glass window,where a voice asked her questions about life and future. It was like an heart dive._

 _Then,Kasai looked at the watch,to see that it was 3.00 A.M. after that she turned on her computer. "Hey,Veedramon. Are you there?" she said. A voice from the computer answered. "Hmmm,yes." He was clearly sleeping. "Can you come here? I need company." Kasai said._

 _"Okay". After said that,a form came out from the computer. It was an Adult-level Digimon with the shape of a blue-white dragon with a V sign on his bell. This was Kasai's Digimon Partner: Veedramon._

 _"Is there something wrong?" Veedramon asked. "I had that dream again. It seems daily now. I don't know why,but I feel this dream is related to something."_

 _"It may be connected to your story. It isn't easy to be the daughter of two Chosen Children" Veedramon replied. That's right. Kasai was the daughter of Taichi Yagami and Mimi Tachikawa,two of the Chosen Children that saved the two worlds in 1999 and 2005. After Meicoomon's death,they found out they liked each other. So they stayed together,then got married and had two daughters: Kasai and her twin sister._

 _"You think so? I'm not so sure. But maybe tomorrow I'll ask. Thanks Veedramon, you can go now" Kasai said,in sign of gratitude._

 _"Don't worry,it's my job. Goodnight." Veedramon answered. Then he used the computer to return in the Digital World._

 _Kasai then looked at the window to see the city covered in the lights of the night. "Good Grief" She said. Then she came back to bed and sleeped again._

* * *

 _The next day…_

 _With a cigarette in her mouth Kasai walked through the streets of the city. 32 years were passed since the Chosen Children stopped Yggdrasil's plan to rewrite the human world and saved Meicoomon from darkness. After a long time,Humans finally acknwoledged Digimon and the Digital World. Humans helped the Digital World and the Digimon helped back the real world. While walking, Kasai wasn't showing signs of hurry and used a slow foot,like always._

 _"A day like others,uh?" Said Veedramon,who was following her._

 _"Yeah. The same routine. They are 32 years now. Nothing happens. But it's good." After 15 minutes of walking Kasai and Veedramon arrived at the building where her parents were living._

 _Kasai knocked the door and they opened. The 48 years old Mimi Tachiwaka opened to her and she was so happy to see her daughter again. "Kasai! It's good to see you here!"_

 _"Hi mom" Kasai answered back. "Is dad home?"_

 _"Of course!" Mimi answered. "Taichi! Kasai is here!" After the call, the 49 year old Taichi Yagami came with still those charming google eyes. "Kasai! Veedramon! It's good do see you here!" he said then._

 _"Hey,old man" this was the way Kasai used to greet his father. Although he didn't like it._

 _"Are you calling me Old man again!? Why are you doing this to your dad!?" Taichi replied,but…_

 _"Hey,you finally put your hair back to when you were younger,now you look better." This was what Kasai said after…_

 _"Are you changing the subject!?" but,alas,Taichi known that it was useless. After all she was his daughter._

 _"Ok,Ok calm down. You should be happy that even if she left home so soon,she wanted to visit us." Mimi said,trying to avoid arguments. Unlike many years ago,Mimi changed deeply her behavior,becaming a more open girl with a kind heart,following her symbol,the purity._

 _"Yeah…I still have to get used on the fact of living alone…" Kasai said. After finishing school,Kasai gained enough money to buy her own house,after doing the waitress of a rich family. This was the reason why she gained so much and then she spared most of her money. Then she left home and bought her own one._

 _"Oh,don't worry! If you managed to spare all those money for 5 years,I know you'll get used to it. Remember,This is your life. You decide what to do. But if you need help,we are here!" Mimi answered with a smile. And Kasai did a smile of appreciament. Smile,because she Never laughs…_

 _"And you Veedramon? Does Kasai treats you well?" Then Taichi said,looking at Kasai's Digimon._

 _"Yes. Although it's hard to know what she's doing or thinking."_

 _Then two little figures came out from the computer" a small yellow Digimon and a green one_

 _"Kasai! I'm happy you're here!" Said Agumon,Taichi's Partner._

 _"He's right! This home was empty without you…" then Palmon said. She was Mimi's Partner._

 _"Hey there little champions" Kasai greeted them. Since they were Taichi and Mimi's partners,Kasai and her sister grew up with them,so they loved them too._

 _Then Agumon saw Veedramon. "Hi,Veedramon!"_

 _"Hi." This was everything Veedramon said._

 _"Is that it!? Just hi!?" Agumon replied shock. He was used to get greeted friendly. But Veedramon wasn't friendly at all._

 _"It looked just like it was one week ago that you left home…" Palmon said._

 _"Palmon,it was a week ago!" Mimi said with a laugh._

 _"Oh,right! There's a reason why I came here,apart from see you again." Kasai remembered._

 _"Oh yeah?" Taichi said._

 _"Yes. You see,during these nights I still have the same dream," Kasai replied._

 _"What kind of dream?" Mimi asked. And then Kasai started to explain._

 _"It always beigns with me landing on a sort of glass window. Then a voice talks to me about how many things there are to discover and learn…then it asks me questions about my life,my ambtions and my fears…I don't know why…but I think there is something related to this dream…it seems like someone or something is trying to communicate with me…I thought you may have the answer. Do you know something?_

 _Taichi and Mimi thought for some minutes,finding a an answer to this dream. After all they have been through during their journeys they sure had an answer,but…nothing._

 _"Sorry,darling. I don't know…" Mimi concluded. "Yeah…me too…" Taichi added._

 _"Oh…I see…it doesn't matter." Kasai said._

 _"Maybe there is an answer in the Digital World. Or it can be a message from Homeostasis,just like it happened with my sister. But…my sister didn't have any message from Homeostasis for 32 years ago. Hmmm…but remember what I taught you. If there is a problem that can't make you sleep,push it until the end" Taichi said,remembering what he has passed._

 _"Yeah. I know that." Kasai replied. Then she thought of another thing. "Where is Aisu?"_

 _"Didn't you know? She left too!" Mimi answered. Aisu is the twin sister of Kasai. Despite their being twins they were completely different. This because during the time Mimi was pregnant,they were on two different embryonic bags. Unlike Kasai,Aisu looks like the father in an estethic way. She was a calm and cold girl,like her name says. But she had a kind heart and was very smart._

 _"What?" Kasai said,with a little bit of surprise._

 _"Yes,apparentely she too,spared her money and bought her own house."_

 _"Wow. Good grief…anyways, thank you for all."  
_

 _"No problem_!" Both Agumon and Palmon said.

"What are you going to do now?" then Mimi asked.

"I think i'm gonna find a new job. Something well payed." Kasai replied.

"Ok,then. We're happy that you came to visit us." Taichi said. "Be good,okay?"

"Don't worry." Kasai replied.

"By the way Kasai…" Mimi added. At those words Kasai turned on her mother "What?"

"My hat really fits you" Mimi closed with a smile. Then Kasai smiled at hearing those words and leaded to the exit. "Bye."

"Goodbye!" Taichi,Mimi,Agumon and Palmon saluted her together.

* * *

Kasai and Veedramon were sitting on a bench of a park. "That hat belonged to your mother,right?" Veedramon asked.

"Yeah." Kasai replied "She used to wear it during her first journey in the Digital World,when she was 11. Eventually she lost it,but many years later she found it and gave it to me."

"That hat means a lot for you,isn'it?" Veedramon asked.

"…Shut up Veedramon." Kasai replied. She was a girl that hardly showed her feelings.

After a few minutes an Alfa Romeo Montreal parked near the entry of the park. Kasai and Veedramon noticed two familiar figures coming out from the car and approaching to them.

"Well well,if it isn't my dear friend Kasai!" Said a 19 year old blonde girl wearing a white jacket,a black scarf,pink sunglasses,black with yellow strips and black shoes. This girl was Kyoko Ishida,the oldest daughter of Yamato Ishida and Sora Takenouchi. Thanks to her abilities she was capable of becoming a detective and even founding her own detective agency. Despite being the boss of an agency, she behaved often like an idiot,but she revealed to be pretty smart. Somehow,this managed to make her climb to the top of investigation.

"Kyoko. Long time no see." Kasai replied. Meanwhile Veedramon noticed the other figure. It was Kyoko's partner,a tall black-furred dragon Adult-Level Digimon with a red triangle gem on his front.

"How are you DORUgamon?" Veedramon asked.

"Yeah,i'm fine,thanks. Although we're busy with the work." The other digimon replied.

"Say Kasai,wanna take some coffee?" Kyoko asked,inviting her friend to go to a bar with her. After some seconds Kasai replied. "You know what? Yes,thanks i'm hungry."

And so they did. Some minutes later,Kasai and Kyoko were sitting on a bar's table with their digimon,taking a sip. At some point,Kasai noticed that Kyoko was putting something on her coffee.

"Are you putting caviar and mayonnaise on the coffee?" Kasai asked.

"Yes!" the blonde girl replied. "Next you are going to say That's disgusting! Are you mad!?"

"That's disgusting! Are you mad!? …Uh!?" Kasai said in shock. Kyoko was known for these two tic of hers. One,putting things on her coffee,because she liked to prove new tastes. And the other one was to be so smart to predict the others about what they are going to say.

"Predictable as always. Eheh." Kyoko said with winning air. "Good grief." Kasai simply replied.

"Kyoko,don't you think that you may be annoying by having this behaviour?" Veedramon asked.

"Nah,i have this behaviour,since i was a child. Everyone got used to that." The girl simply replied. And it was fact, Kasai and Kyoko were actually best friends,unlike their fathers Taichi and Yamato,who used to have rivalry,also because they taked most of the behaviour,from their mothers. So they grew toghether and became very good pals.

"Yeah,i can't complain about that". Kasai said,confirming what her friend said.

"So,i've heard you're living on your own now." Kyoko said during drinking her coffee. "Aaah,delicious"

"(Ew.) Yeah,it's true. Even though, it isn't all roses and flowers. I have many things to fix with the movement. And every night i have this weird dream where i'm on a glass window and there is this voice that asks me things"

At those words,Kyoko was surprised. "What!? You too?"

"Really!?" Kasai said in surprise too. "So…we both have the same dream. Could this be a sort of connection?"

"I don't know. But i'll investigate." Kyoko said,and by hearing those words,DORUgamon reminded something. "Oh! Speaking of investigation,Kyoko! We have to do that case!"

"What case?" Veedramon asked.

"Oh right! I haven't told you yet! You see…" while doing this Kyoko put herself in a pose like she was doing a pose for the Vogue magazine "Right now... you are talking with the leader of the Chesire Cat Agency!"

"Chesire Cat Agency? You are a detective?" Kasai asked.

"Exactly!" Kyoko answered. "But you finished school only one year ago! How did you find a professional work so easily?" Kasai fairly noted.

"Well,thanks to my abilities i've been able to be on the spot and they taked me!" Kyoko said with all of her pride.

"…aaand thanks to the recommendations by ." DORUgamon added. So yes,it was also thanks to Ken Ichijouji,who is a police detective that Kyoko was able to be a detective herself.

"H-hey! Why do you always have to ruin everything!?" Kyoko said blushing. A fun fact was that while Kyoko was always proud of her actions,there was DORUgamon that always told the truth.

"Oh! That explains a lot of things! Because i was really thinking of it." Veedramon added chuckling,while Kasai remained silent.

"Even now you don't laugh. That's the Kasai i know. Fortunately you exist." Kyoko said with a smile.

"Good grief. I have plenty of your stories. I think i'll add this." Kasai said,showing no emotion as always.

"W-what? Do i always do this!? Oh my god…" Kyoko said in embarassment. "Anyways,i was on a case right now. I have to go…"

"Wait." Kasai said promptly and immediately. "I wanna go with you."

"What? Really? This is seroius stuff Kasai! It's dangerous!" DORUgamon said afraid.

"Yes. Just to see what you guys do. After all,my father was known to do crazy things. Guess it can't be helped" Kasai said,confirming what she said.

"She's right. And you know that if anything happens to her,i have to be there to protect her. I'm her partner!" Veedramon added to make support.

"Now that i think of it….you may be helpful with our case…ok Kasai and Veedramon! You can come with us!" Kyoko agreed.

Kasai motioned a little smile and followed Kyoko along with Veedramon. And so…her first case began.

* * *

Diva club. This was a club where every fashion fan would come to share his feelings about clothes and styles. But it was a couple of days that crisis was happening in there…

Kasai,Kyoko,Veedramon and DORUgamon entered in the club and they were welcomed by an effemminate guy with the glasses.

"Welcome to Diva club! I'm James Clifford! The admin of this club. May i help you?"

Kyoko showed him her license "My name is Kyoko Ishida,from the Chesire Cat Agency. We've recieved your call. And this is my friend Kasai Yagami."

James was relieved to hear those words. "Oh,thank goodness you are here! We really need you. Follow me!" And so the four did.

"Our club help aspirant designers and stylists to build their future career. We help them to know what materials they have to use,who they have to talk with and other things. And we were doing great! Everyone loved us. Until bad things happened…our members started to leave us,and our quality has been lower! I really don't know what is going on!"

Kasai looked at some clothes of the members of the club "In fact,they aren't made well. The silk on this dress is poor" while Kyoko looked at some jeans "And the brand of these jeans are bootleg…"

"Any ideas?" asked DORUgamon,who also was inspecting the zone.

"The case is simple: Maybe there is another club who is trying to steal your fame,by stealing your members and switching your products with bootleg one." Kasai said,making out a possible answer

James was shocked after he heard those words "What!? Who would do such Things!?

"Chill out,weaboo. Is normal. Competence is always at the first places. Everyone will do anything to achieve success,even if it meant stealing." Kasai said,telling the truth.

"Oh…right….sorry" The admin of the club replied.

"By the way, could you please borrow to us all of your remaining memebrs?" Kasai added,thinking of something. James nodded and went away. It was that moment that Kyoko saw something in Kasai and thinked. "That's true…The remaining members may be involved in this…Kasai…you're very smart…"

After some minutes James came back with 5 girls. "These are Whitney,Jasmine,Clair,Misty and Janine" He said,and then he turned at the girls "Try to be nice with the detectives."

"Good morning!" the girls said together.

"Let's get to the point. You are all suspicoius. So now we're gonna interrogate you. From first to last." Kasai said immediately after she saw the girls. These ones weren't so happy and shouted. "WHAT!?"

"SHUT UP! I HATE SCREAMING GOOSES!"

That scream left everyone in silence.

"…Okay…" the girls said.

"…Geez…even after staying with her after so many years,Kasai still scares me…" Kyoko added,trembling.

The first one to be interrogated was Whitney. A cute young girl with pink hair. She sat in one of the tables of the saloon in front of Kasai and Kyoko,who were making question on her.

"So,when did these events started?" Kyoko asked to her.

"About a week ago,it all started when we noticed that the pants we made for Guess were replaced with bootleg pants."

"And do you have any suspect about who could be the guilty one?" said Kasai while taking notes.

" Well,no. Everyone here are good people. I would never think of anyone doing such a mess!"

Kyoko then had another thought while looking at Kasai "She's taking notes of what she's saying…but i have to confirm more about her…"

The second interrogated girl is Jasmine,a shy girl with long brown hair.

"What were you doing during these accidents?" Kyoko asked the girl.

"I-i-i…i was working on my dress to see what the others would think about it…B-But i haven't done anything bad! PLEASE DON'T ARREST ME!" Jasmine shouted desperately.

"Hey! We're only asking! Nobody said you are the guilty one!" DORUgamon said trying to calm her.

"Good grief…" Said Kasai,hearing another shouting girl. a thing she hated.

Clair was the third girl,a tough girl with light blue hair

"Why do you think the guilty one would do such a thing?" Veedramon asked to her

"He's jealous of our success and quality! He's a stupid!" she said while brushing her hair. After saying those words,everyone looked her strangely. "…What?" she said after noticed it.

"…Okaaaay…next one" Said Kyoko.

Now it was Misty's turn.

"Do you use your Digimon partners to help with the work?" DORUgamon asked.

"Of course! We help us each other! For example, Digmon helps me to make the holes for the buttons!"

"Okay. You're innocent!" Kyoko said.

"Yay!" Replied Misty

"Are you serious?" Added Kasai.

The last girl was Janine,a purple haired girl,the classic mysterious girl that likes to talk little.

"Have you noticed something very strange during these days?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes. In fact,one of the members has been killed last night…" Janine said,with no emotions. Then everyone except Kasai was shocked. "WHAT!?"

"O-okay…can you take us to the shape?" Kyoko asked.

Into the storage area,there was a shape of a dead body. It was like it has fallen suddendly. Kyoko and Kasai observed that. Untill Kasai noticed something. It was a strange liquid.

"Hey, look at what i've found." Kasai said, giving it at Kyoko.

"That's sure is a strange liquid. Is like acid!" Veedramon said.

"Acid uh? If that so…then the victim was killed…" Kyoko concluded.

Kasai then turned around at James. "Did you know who the girl was?"

James nodded sadly. "Her name was Erika, she was one of the best friends we ever had in this club. Also…she was the employer of the safety camera!"

"Oh! I see…so that is why our friend killed her. So that he or she could do his crimes in a calm way." Kyoko said, making the point.

"Also the alarms and the cameras are broken. So nobody would know his identity." Kasai added. Then she turned at Janine. "How did you know of the corpse?"

"Yesterday i was checking the dresses's papers when i saw the floor with a crimson colour. When i looked better i saw Erika's corpse. There was a hole in her body, then i saw something going away in the air conditioners." Janine answered, but now trembling.

"Something? You didn't knew what it looked like?" Then DORUgamon asked.

"No, it was too dark. But it was something very big. Surely not human." The girl answered

"Something big uh? Then there's no other way. A Digimon is involved in this" Kasai said. Then he turned to the shape and noticed something. "…Kyoko. Call everyone. I know who's behind this."

"Really? After so little time? You're a genius!" Kyoko said with surprise.

After a few minutes everyone was in the entrance of the club. Kasai was ready to speak "Very well. I now know who the guilty is. It's in this room"

"Really!?" James said in fear like a drama queen

" Oh no! I don't wanna die!" Jasmine said in fear too.

"Can i talk?" Kasai asked after that little mess. Everyone silenced. Moments of suspence. And then… the answer. "The one who is trying to ruin the Diva Club…. IS YOU!"

She was pointing at Clair.

"What!? Me!? How can you tell this!? Do you have any proves?" Clair exclaimed trying to defend herself

"Of course. I saw that you always brush your hair. But the fact is that when you brush your hair sometimes they fall. So i found some of your hair near Erika's corpse shape!"

"Dammit!" Clair thought.

"But that's not all. Erika was clearly killed by a Digimon's attack, since there was a hole on her body. But everyone here assured me that only Misty owns a Digimon…except you…but Digmon's drills are too big to make a hole like Janine described to me." Kasai continued.

"H-Hey! How can you say that the other girls didn't lied!?" Clair was showing signs of fear, but she tried to resist. But Kasai knew how to face this.

"Well it's easy. They say that when you have a Digimon,one of your eyes becomes bigger than the other" Kasai said.

Everyone but Kyoko,Misty and Clair didn't chekced.

Kyoko then asnwered "Oh my God, Kasai! Is that true!?"

"It's a lie, but now i'm sure who is the guilty one."

The answer was there, in silence.

"C-Clair!? Why did you do this!?" James Exclaimed in shock.

"…. Why? Why did you ask!? Because everything is possible if you want power! Even doing such things as these! My plan was to make you reach the bankruptcy, by giving you bootleg products, then kill you all and hide your corpses, so i would be sure that nobody would suspect about me and start my own club, where i would have been loved!"

"What!? Are you serious!? You already are in a beloved and famous club, so you're telling me you want more!?" Kyoko answered. But Clair didn't listened.

"It doesn't matter! Because now you are all going to be cheap meat! Flymon!" When Clair said those words a giant bug Digimon came in. It was Flymon.

"So i was right after all..." Kasai said.

"Howling noise!" Flymon exclaimed by making a terrible noise that paralysed everyone.

"I can't move!" Whitney said, without the possibility to move a muscle.

"Dammit! We can't do nothing now!" DORUgamon said.

"Don't worry. I recognised that hole in the photo. It would have been the attack of a Flymon, a Digimon i know very well. So i put on my hears and Kasai ones bottle caps." Veedramon told them. And then he made his pose.

"Ok, Clair. Let's see who is the judge!" Kasai exclaimed ready to fight. "Go, Veedramon!". Veedramon charged against the enemy, but this one flied away to avoid him.

"It's useless! My Digimon can fly! How do you think you can handle this?" Clair said, thinking of already winning and then Flymon threw his attack. "Deadly Sting!"

He threw the same sting that killed Erika.

"Oh no!" "She's ruined!" Kyoko and Jasmine said in fear. But Veedramon was ready and deflected the sting with a punch.

"What!? HOW!?" Clair said in shock.

"Are you surpirsed? Veedramon is an extremely rare Digimon. It is said that only a tamer managed to master him. He possess an awesome strenght even to resist an Ultimate-level Digimon." Kasai explained with no emotions.

Now Veedramon was ready to attack "That's right. Both of you are cornered now! V-Breath Arrow!" Veedramon shoot a fire arrow from his mouth that completely blasted on Flymon, making him falling to the ground.

"N-no way! I can't believe this!" Clair was shocked. Afraid of the girl who was standing in front of her.

"And now for the finish attack. Go Veedramon, use your Magnum Punch!"

"Roger Kasai! Magnum Punch!" Veedramon started to punch very fast Flymon, and then both Kasai and Veedramon yelled their fight shout.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAA!" Flymon was sent against a wall at full speed and power, then he bursted to data.

"My dream…has been scattered…" Clair said, falling on her knees.

Everyone was now free to move. "Great job Kasai and Veedramon!" Kyoko shouted wih satisfaction and happiness.

* * *

Clair was arrested and the police started the research of the stolen things at Diva's Club. Now the case was over.

"Thank you Kasai! Our club will always have a debt with you! Come on girls! Thank her!"

The girls, including Misty's Digmon said it "Thank you!"

"Yeah whathever. Just choose carefully your members next time."

"You never change, Kasai." Veedramon added with a smile.

After they went away from Diva's Club Kyoko turned on Kasai. "You were great there! I didn't thought you would be so smart! You stole my job! So…i wanted to ask you something…"

"Hm?" Kasai was curious.

"Do you have a job?" Kyoko asked hopefully

Kasai then answered. "Well…i've quitted my job as a waitress a few days ago…so no."

"Well then...would you like to be a detective and join me? What you did at Diva's club was remarkable! You would be such a great help to us!"

Kasai thought for a few seconds about it. Was it fair to do? Then she remembered what her mother said. To choose her own way. Also,she liked the detective's genres. She used to read things like Murder She wrote and she watched Detective Conan when she was a kid. She opened his eyes and talked. "You know what? I accept"

"Nice! Welcome to the team then Kasai-chan!"

"Well, i'm Kyoko's partner so i have to understand her sometimes…" DORUgamon added.

"Hey! I should remember that you haven't done nothing!" Veedramon protested

"Well try to be paralyzed then!" Everyone except Kasai laughed then.

"You'll see Kasai. You shall be very appreciated by the others" Kyoko said.

Kasai was curious. "Really?"

Kyoko then answered. "Yes! You know them…"

And so…for the new generation of the chosen children started a brand new adventure…a very Bizarre Adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends Found

Digimon Adventure 04 Chapter 2: Friends found

By Bluestar076

Hey everyone! Bluestar076 here. I wish to say thank you for reading the first chapter of this story. I know that only 70 views are little but for me is already something! I hope you'll find this story more interesting.

Enjoy! Note: I do not own Digimon. All rights and characters go to Bandai and Toei Animation. Also,this is a fantasy story. All references to real people,groups,places,laws and names are completely casual.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Friends found**

With Digimon being acknowledged by humans,even things as war and criminalty increased,but even solutions to this problems. Even military forces started to use Digimon,like the police from around the world,Organizations such as F.B.I and ONU,and even detective agencies. One of these agencies,was managed by young boys and girls,who were between 18 and 20 years old. But despite this they were well recognised by the citizens of San Francisco for their ability of resolving cases in a very short time and for being an agency that uses Digimon support. This agency was known as Chesire cat. It was a little building in the centre of the city, with only two floors,but inside it was very big.

Kyoko and Kasai with their Digimon were heading to the agency. "Ok,Kasai! We're close to the agency!" Kyoko said. "Well,it wasn't too far from Diva club" Veedramon added. And it was true…The agency was near from where they were before.

"H-Hey! I already have DORUgamon that corrects me everytime! I don't need you too!" Kasai said blushing.

"Good grief." Kasai said impassively,then she noticed a familiar girl. She was a 19 years old girl with long blonde hair collected in a long ponyhead and green eyes. The girl noticed Kasai too and recognised her. "Kasai? Is that you?"

"Aria?" said the other girl. This girl was Aria Artorias. She came from a noble french family that kept going on since the 18th century. They were famous for sponsoring many sports such as golf. Aria was the daughter of the householder of the Artorias family Duke. Aria then hugged Kasai. She was clearly happy to see her. "Oh Kasai! I'm happy to see you again!".

"Yeah i'm happy too,but cut it off" Kasai said,trying to stop the hug,and Aria did.

"Wait,do you know her?" Kyoko said disoriented.

"Yes,remember when i said that I did the waitress some time ago? I did it for her family." Kasai answered.

"It's true! She did a great job at taking care of the house! Also we became very good friends" Aria added. And then she turned on Kyoko. "Anyways,i'm Aria Artorias! Is a pleasure to meet you!" She added giving her hand

Kyoko shaked the hand back "I'm Kyoko Ishida! The pleasure is all mine,and this is my partner DORUgamon!"

"Hello!" DORUgamon saluted Aria.

"So where are you going?" She then asked.

"We are going to our agency! Kasai is going to get a new job!" Kyoko said happily.

"Really? That's good!" Said Aria,and then she thinked "agency…" But in that moment a guy with a punk style and very rough. "Come on Aria! We have to go!"

"Ehm yes! I'm coming! Sorry but i gotta move. Bye!" Aria said. Kasai and Kyoko looked at Aria while she was going away with that boy.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Veedramon said.

"Why such a cute and nice girl should go with a person with that style?" DORUgamon added.

"DORUgamon,you are starting to act like a member of the Diva's club." Veedramon noted.

"Hey! I'm just trying to have a sense of style!" DORUgamon said trying to defend himself.

"Hey! Can you stop? We're trying to have a nice moment here! If she stays with him is none of our business! Let's head back to the agency!" Kyoko said,stopping the two Digimon.

"Uff…Okay" Veedramon and DORUgamon said together. And so they restarted their walking.

Kasai sighed while she was walking "Good grief."

* * *

Meanwhile in the agency an old TV was showing the movie "Wedding Crashers". The TV was being watched by two guys. One of them was a boy with very spiky hair and wearing all black, with studs on the gloves and on the boots. Also, it was wearing a bandana with the USA flag on it. This guy was Tsunayoshi Motomiya,but he wanted to be called simply "Tsuna". He was the oldest son of Daisuke Motomiya and Hikari Yagami, then also Kasai's cousin. Incredible but true,it was more stubborn than his father,but very irritable and violent if he was angry. The other guy was a thin guy,with blue hair. It wasn't their true color,he actually had orange hair,but he dyed them. He was wearing dark blue pants and a sleevless shirt. Over his left shoulder there were gauntlets with a paludron and brown boots. He was Kumo Ishida,Yamato Ishida and Sora Takenouchi's littlest son and Kyoko's younger brother. Despite he took his aspect from the mother,his behaviour was more similar to that of his father. He used to be a silent and curious guy,but he was also a good friend and a very smart type,knowing always what to do in every situation.

Tsuna and Kumo were watching the movie,untill Tsuna shocked at the ending. "WHAT!? They end up toghether!? After knowing what he was doing!?"

"Well,you should know: No matter what you are doing,love always prevail." Kumo said,answering his friend.

"Come on! This is supposed to be a semi-adult movie! Not a Disney one! Why they always end up with a romantic ending!?" Tsuna asked,still mad.

"Well guess,genius: It's a romantic commedy. It supposed to end in that way. Sometimes i wonder how did you graduate"Kumo answered again. In that moment Tsuna got up from the sofa and grabbed Kumo from the neck. "What did you just said,bastard!? Don't try to make fun of me,or i'll kill you!"

"Really? Are you thinking of this? Just for a little insult? Would you try to think even for just one time?" Kumo said looking at Tsuna,without showing an inch of fear.

Tsuna thought for a second and left him. "Yeah,you're right." There were two Digimon watching the scene. One was Tsuna's partner: A tall dragon blue Adult-Level Digimon called Coedramon blue. The other one was Kumo's partner: A small red dragon with yellow bands and a knight scarf on his neck. Despite his little size he was an Adult-Level Digimon,his name was Shoutmon,but he was a second form of Shoutmon. His Child-Level was also a Shoutmon,but smaller.

"Why it always ends like this?" Coedramon asked,while sighing.

"Relax,my friend. It's called interaction. This i show humans and Digimon show their bonding." Shoutmon asnwererd.

"Hmm…i suppose you are right." Coedramon said. "Hey Tsuna! What do you think the boss is doing?"

"Hell if i know! She said that she was on a case." Tsuna answered.

"Hmm…could it be that this case wash arder than expected?" Shoutmon thought.

"I don't think so. My sister is our boss,she's very smart and she can accomplish a case like that in a short time. I think she's hanging around doing random stuff,like she always does!" Kumo said,answering the question. And in fact,it was true…then another person entered. He was a 20 years old boy that had a military hair cut and mimetic clothes. His name was Chikara Kido,the son of Jou Kido and so the oldest of the group. Since he did two years in a military school in Germany,he used to act like a lieutenant and maintain order,But he was a reliable guy. Near him was an animal like Adult-Level Digimon called Leomon,but he wasn't the same Leomon that helped the Chosen Children during their adventures,but another one.

"What is happening here!? Have some dignity and act like adults!" Chikara yelled at them.

"Yeah,i have eardrums too,thanks" Tsuna said ironically. Yes,Chikara had the bad habit of always screaming.

"Tsunayoshi! If you're a real man you have to resist at everything! You weak!" Chikara yelled again.

"When will you learn that this is a detective agency and not a military academy? And call me Tsuna!" Tsuna answered.

"Okay okay guys! Calm down,we are going crazy! We have to maintain our temper!" said Leomon,trying to calm down everyone.

"Nah,you know that it always ends like this,Leomon" Shoutmon said.

Leomon sighed" Well,at least would you calm down Chikara?" Leomon asked at his partner

"Okay,okay." Chikara said,after he calmed down.

"I wonder what the others are doing" Kumo asked.

Meanwhile in another room 3 other guys and their Digimon were standing on two sofas talking about recent events and other stuff. One girl had red hair and her clothing style looked like an idol,although she wasn't one and she didn't wanted to become it. Her name was Rikka Izumi,age 18 and the daughter of Koushiro Izumi and Meiko Mochizuki. Unexpectedly,it turned out that Koushiro had a crush on Meiko. So after many months he once finally asked her to hang out. After that,Meiko started to like Koushiro and they ended up with having Rikka as daughter. Rikka inherited the curiosity,the exploration,and the passion for the computers from the father and the kind behaviour of the mother. She was the type of friend that everyone wanted. Near her, her Digimon partner lied down. A Linx with a strange fur on his back that hid his eyes,similar to Gabumon's fur,and a blade as a tail. This Adult-Level Digimon was called Leppamon.

The second guy had dark blonde hair with a simple white T-shirt and blue jeans,because he wasn't worried about having style. His name was Kouta Takashi, Takeru Takashi's son. He was a vigilant guy,looking always his friends's back,to make sure they would be okay. He sorta acted like a boss,although he wasn't the boss. Always near him was his Digimon partner, a full scaled Adult-Level dragon with always a blade as a tail. This Digimon was BaoHackmon. This Digimon is the evolved form of Hakcmon,but he wasn't the messenger of Homeostasis,but another Digimon of the same species.

The third boy sitting near Kouta had purple hair,wearing a purple jacket and purple pants. He was all purple,this is why his friends used to call him "Purple Haze" Like Jimi Hendrix's song. This boy was Toriko Ichijouji,Son of Ken Ichijouji and Miyako Inuoe. He was the classic guy that made attempts of humor and he was recognized as a good friend,but being very annoying. Behind him was his Digimon partner: An Adult-Level Digimon with the shape of a star. He was called Starmon,of course.

"Say,Kouta,could you tell me how you manage to eat all of those desserts without never getting fatter?" Rikka asked to her friend,who was eating a piece of cake.

"It's very simple. I burn calories with the brain,not with the body." Kouta simply answered.

"Don't you think you're eating too much cake,Kouta? This is already the first piece you eat. I don't want you to get sick." BaoHackmon said to his partner.

"Hmm…i guess you're right" Kouta said,and so he left the plate to the table.

"That,and also for the fact that we don't want you to stay in the bathroom for like three hours! Remeber last Tuesday? You stayed for like three hours after you eated all of those cream puffs!" Toriko added.

"Okay! We don't have to go further! I'll stop." Kouta said. Meanwhile Starmon looked at the scene quietley.

"You don't say anything Starmon?" Leppamon asked,and Starmon simply nodded. Starmon was a quiet Digimon. He talked only when it was neccessary.

"I see." Leppamon closed.

Meanwhile in another office three guys were printing documents for the cases. One of them had long brown hair, and he was wearing brand clothes, like very refined blue pants and a blue jacket with golden buttons. This guy was Sasuke Motomiya,age 18 and the second son of Daisuke Motomiya and Hikari Yagami and so Tsunayoshi's younger brother. He was a very egocentric guy and very careful when it comes to talk about beauty. But he was always ready to put his friends on the top. His partner Digimon was an armoured Adult-Level Digimon with two spears on his arms called Gladimon.

The other girl had long black hair,wearing a french hat,a long coat with the dollar sign and black pants. She was Rina Ichijouji,Ken Ichijouji and Miyako Inoue's Oldest daughter and Toriko's older sister. She wasn't a smart girl,so she often ended up with making some messes. But these messes made people laugh so she didn't care. Her Digimon partner was a Kabuterimon,just like Koushiro's one.

The third one was a girl with brown long hair collected in two ponytails,wearing a white T-shirt,pink pants and white gloves. She was called Yatsura Hida,Iori Hida's daughter. She was always afraid of the consequences of her actions or to be more precise…of everything and sometimes she was misunderstood,but she also had some epic moments in her career. Her Digimon Partner was an EX-Veemon,like Daisuke's one.

"Ha! I printed 45 documents now! How many of them have you done,Sasuke?" Asked. Rina. Sasuke and Rina were best friends since they were kids and they were always on competition. This time was about printing as many documents as possible.

"I've come to 50! Don't think you'll surpass me! Answered Sasuke with determination.

"We'll see about that,knucklehead!" Shouted Rina. Yatsura was watching her two friends printing with so much competence. "Shouldn't you guys calm down? You're just printing documents! Not playing some videogames…" But Yatsura was immediately stopped by the two. "URUSEI YATSURA!"

"Aaaaaah! Why do you keep shut me up by referring that anime!?" Yatsua shouted.

"Aaaah,is good to see them talking,right?" Gladimon asked to the other Digimon

"Well,kind of. I'm pretty sure that Sasuke and Rina will end up at fighting." Kabuterimon aswered.

"I won't interfere. If they don't do something to my master,i'm out of this." EX-Veemon said.

"Seriously EX-Veemon,when you will stop acting like this? You're like a robot when you say this!" Yatsura said to her partner Digimon.

"Sorry master" EX-Veemon simply closed. Suddendly all of the megaphones in the building started to reproduce Kyoko's voice,who had to say an important message.

"Attention to all of the detectives. Meet me at the entrance. Is very important." Kyoko said.

"An important message?" Chikara asked.

"What is my sister going to say? Kumo asked too.

And so,they all directed to the entrance.

* * *

"So…where is Kyoko?" Asked Tsuna.

"Be patient,Tsuna." Kouta said.

"I wonder what could possibly be if she called all of us." Leppamon said.

"Hm,we shall see" Kumo closed. In that moment Kyoko entered the room. "Very nice! Everyone is here!"

"Where did you go,Kyoko!? You've stayed out for too long! This could bring you bad reputation as a leader!" Chikara yelled.

"Oh come on Chikara! It's morning! Could you please not scream?" Kyoko answered.

"Yes,Chikara,please calm down" Said Leomon embarassed.

"So what happened? Did you failed the case? Our agency is closed? BUSH CAME BACK AS THE AMERICAN PRESIDENT!?" Yatsura answered,being worried.

"No! For God's sake! Nothing bad happened!" Kyoko answered "Man,we sure are a bunch of crazy people."

"Sorry,i was just worried that-" Yatsura was about to start to talk again but everyone shouted. "URUSEI YATSURA!"

"Why!?" Yatsura cried out.

"Anyways,i called you all beacuse you could welcome our new member!" Kyoko said happily.

"Really!? A new member!?" Toriko shouted happily.

"That's good news! It's always a good thing when everyone comes in this agency!" Shoutmon said.

"I'm happy to see you happy about this! And also is a person you know very well…"

Eveyone was more curious now. Then DORUgamon gave the permission. "Okay! You can enter now!"

And so they did. Kasai and Veedramon entered in the room. She was surpriesed to see so many familiar faces,but she still had her edgy behaviour. "Good grief. Look who we have here."

The others looked at her in silence and then screamed with joy "KASAI!" Everyone came to greet her. They were so happy,because now they were all toghether again.

"Kasai! I'm so happy to see you again!" Sasuke said.

"Hey,long time no see,cousin" Kasai answered.

"Sure is a pleasure to have you as a comrade" Kumo greeted her.

"Yeah. Hey,it seems i'm not the only one who dyed hair here." Kasai answered,seeing Kumo's blue dyed hair.

"Kasai! Why didn't you tell me you were going to work here!? Did you forget your other cousin?" Tsuna told to her.

"I only joined now. How could i say it to you,Tsunayoshi?" Kasai said and then…"JUST CALL ME TSUNA!"

"You too here!? There are too young people now! I think someone should stop this!" Chikara said.

"You're only 20." Kasai said. Chikara then silenced.

"Kasai!? Of all people,I wouldn't expect you to come here!" Rina said.

"Still here i am Rina." Kasai answered.

"That's incredible. Now we're all together again." Rikka added.

"Yeah. It's been a long time since we were united" Kouta fairly thought.

"You're right! The last time was when we were kids and did our first trip in the Digital World!" Sasuke remembered.

The Digimon also greeted Veedramon.

"And how are you Veedramon?" Kabuterimon asked.

"Still as strong as ever." Veedramon answered.

"You never lose your attitude,knucklehead" Coedramon said smiling.

In the crowd Kasai noticed another girl. She was wearing a gothic style. She had brown hair and yellow eyes. The girl too noticed Kasai and recognized her. "Kasai?"

"Aisu?" Kasai asked too. The two girls looked for each other for some minutes. And then Aisu hugged Kasai as much as she could.

"Oh,Kasai! I'm so happy to see you!" Aisu said happily. Kasai hugged her too. After a short time,they were together again. "Yeah. I'm happy to see you too,sister."

Veedramon in that moment shaked his hand with Aisu's partner. A tall blue Adult-Level Digimon with an helmet on his head called Strikedramon. "It seems we're still together,Strikedramon"

"Of course. I'll enjoy this travelling with you." Strikedramon answered. Despite how he looked,Strikedramon was a calm and rational type. But he was known to be a true asset in battle,being very powerful and smart.

Everyone greeted Kasai very well. She didn't showed emotions like always,but at least she could say that she was happy.

Then Kyoko speaked again "As you can see,Kasai wil work with us now. Please treat her well. Also because you all know what happens if you make her piss off".

"Of course!" Everyone said.

"Okay Kasai and Veedramon,we'll give you your location in the agency." DORUgamon said.

* * *

After everything was settled for Kasai and Veedramon,the young girl and her sister decided to have a talk.

"Man. Sure lots of things can happen in so little time,isn'it?" Aisu asked.

"Yeah. Good Grief." Kasai answered. After some seconds of silent she added "So…I've heard that you left home too." She remembered what her parents said some hours ago.

"Yes. It's true." Aisu confirmed. "It happened two days after you left. Just as you,i too spared my money that I gained doing a Part-time job while school. You know,I thought that I should be independent as soon as possible to help the country. So,when it was possible I moved out. Well,you did it too,right?"

"Well yes. But,still I think that maybe I made a mistake…i thought that I should live alone so my actions would have been mine alone and no one would have been involved. But…I soon noticed that it wasn't that easy. My house is still a mess and I can't sleep in the night because of the dream." Kasai explained. She then sighed and thought of it. Aisu,too,thought but then she smiled and answered optimistic.

"Well,you're right. Someone would consider us stupid for leaving at only 18 years old. But you know,when you made a decision,you have to be ready to face the consequences. Mom and dad also made some mistakes,but they found the strength to face the challenges. It seems like it's a genetic factor. But I know you since ever. You are a tough girl and you've never surrendered. I know you'll do a great job." Aisu said,trying to be emphatic with her sister.

Kasai returned the smile. Unlike the others,this was e geniuine smile. Aisu was one of the few people with Kasai showed her true feelings. But even with this,Kasai remained an edgy girl with everyone. "Thanks Aisu. You know,I always thought that we are the only couple of sisters that never argued."

"I think you're right. We always understood each other." Aisu confirmed. And the fact was truth. Since they were even babies,Kasai and Aisu had a very strong bond. The other couples of sisters were jelaous of them and they always asked why the two of them never had a fight. They always answered that it was because they knew what the other liked and disliked,and they respected each other and their own tastes. After that,Aisu thought of another thing. "Say Kasai…do you think that mom and dad will be okay without us?"

Just like Aisu before,Kasai answered in an optimistic way "Yes,I think that mom and the old man will be fine alone. They faced evil Digimon when they were kids and teenagers. And even if we aren't there with them,they still have Agumon and Palmon."

"Yeah,I think you're right…hey! Do you still call him old man?" Aisu noticed.

"So what?" Kasai simply asked. Aisu didn't knew what to say. She thought that it was useless to say something to her. She was a very tempered girl.

"By the way, I visited mom and dad before meeting Kyoko. They said that they really didn't matter if we left home so soon. Mom said that we decide what to do with our life." Kasai added,remembering what her mother said.

"Really? Well,that means that we made them happy!" Aisu said,smiling. She was always happy to make her parents happy too. "Oh and by the way,I see that you still wear mom's hat. You're really cute!"

"…well…thanks" Kasai replied blushing a little. Even if she still had that edgy face.

"And what kind of dream you have?" Aisu asked.

"Well… it always starts with me on a sort of glass window. Then a voice asks something about me: My fears,my ambitions and other stuf. Kyoko told me she has the same dream." Kasai answered,explaining what she saw every night.

"I see…well,not only you and Kyoko have this dream,but every person that works here." Aisu said to Kasai,hearing what her sister just said.

"Really?" Kasai asked with surprise.

"Yes,everyone here has this dream all the nights. I,too,have it. We call it the Heart Dive. But we can't give an explanation yet…" Aisu answered.

"Hmm…so what Kyoko said was true. There might be some connection between us." Kasai concluded. The situation was getting more bizarre to her. What was that dream? Who was the voice that talked to them? And most importantly…why the others had the same dream?

After that,Kyoko entered in the room looking at the two sisters. "Oh,Kasai! I was just looking for you. Could you please call Veedramon and come to my office?"

Before that,Kasai looked at her sister. "Don't worry,we had a beautiful chat. You can go now."

"Ok,then. Later,Aisu." She saluted her sister and then she followed Kyoko.

"Bye!" Her sister said with a smile. She was clearly happy to see her sister working with her,knowing that now they would often be together.

Kyoko leaded Kasai and Veedramon to her office. She then sat on her chair. In the room there was also Rikka with her partner Digimon Leppamon.

"Hi,Kasai! Hey Veedramon!" Rikka saluted the two friends. "You're just in time. It doesn't happen often here." Leppamon added.

"Really? So I suppose they aren't so clever" Veedramon replied hearing that.

"Let's just say…they are unique people." Leppamon said.

"So,what's the deal?" Kasai asked to Kyoko.

"It's simple! You two tomorrow are on a case! You did an excellent job with the Diva club,but now we have to check you in work field. So,tomorrow you'll go with Rikka in the Digital World to solve your very first case! So we'll see what kind of detective you are!" Kyoko answered,explaining the situation.

"Wait Kyoko,didn't you already tested her abilities before?" DORUgamon asked,thinking of Kyoko's thought.

Kyoko was speechless. But she was too proud to admit it. So she counterattacked "W-well,but she wasn't a member of the agency yet! So…now she has the chance to prove her true skills! And next you are going to say It doesn't really makes sense!"

"It doesn't' really makes sense Kyoko…What?" Rikka said surprised.

"Good Grief. So what am i going to do in the meantime?" Kasai asked,ignoring what just happened.

"Well,you could always know more about the place or fix your room!" Kyoko answered.

"Hmmm…yeah,okay." Kasai simply answered.

Later,at night, Kasai,like the others,came back to home. She was looking at the window.

"Good grief. What a day it was. So,I'm now a detective…It's funny cause it all happened by chance. But hey…at least I've met some old friends and found my sister. We'll now see what will happen."

"Are you talking alone right now?" Asked Veedramon from the computer.

"Yeah,is a tic of mine" She answered. She then layed on her bed. "Good night Veedramon"

"Good night!" He replied. She then turned off the bajour and went to sleep. Many things passed through her head now.

* * *

The next day at 9.00 AM,after having prepared Kasai used her Digivice to enter the Digital World with Veedramon,Rikka and Lepamon from the computer of the agency. Unlike their parents Kasai and the others didn't had the regular Digivice or the D-3 one,but instead they had a new type. It was called the Virtual Pet,also known as V-Pet. It had the capacity of putting the Digimon inside of it. It was also capable to analyze any type of Digimon and see his stats. Although it was recently discovered,this was the oldest type of Digivice ever. They had been found in a desert of the Digital World,and only a few of these had been found. Kasai and her friends,were some of the few peoples who had it.

The Digital World changed deeply during time. After the union between Humans and Digimon,the first ones helped this net world to evolve even further. Thanks to technology's evolution,it became even bigger. New continents appeared,and new Digimon were discovered like the new Chosen's Children Digimon partners. Also,Digimon started to know Humans's culture and backstory,so they became more educated and organized with cities,policy and more. It was like a second Earth but with strange creatures.

Kasai,Rikka,Veedramon and Leppamon started to walk towards the station of the Traverse Town. This town was situated in the Prince's server. The Digital World was tecnichally a counterpart of the real world and the zones were called servers,except the fact that the places of the Digital World had different forms from the real world ones . The Prince's server was the counterpart of the United States . The humans gave the names to the servers. To make them more fun and to make sure to remember them,they named the servers as famous singers or bands of the counterpart nation in the real world. The cities and other places in the servers had already original names instead. Despite being the counterpart of San Francisco,the Traverse Town was a smaller town. It was often a place where people and Digimon went to have a break during long travels. It was a simple city wit a few houses and the right stores. It was actually the ideal place for the ones who wanted a quiet life.

"So,what is the case?" Kasai asked to Rikka.

"We are searching for this guy" Rikka answered,showing to her friend a picture of a boy with grey hair and red eyes,wearing a black hood. "His name is Sykes Connor. He's wanted for violence and and torture. He was seen depriving the energy to other Digimon. Our duty is to catch him and deliver him to the police."

"Hmm. So it's a serious problem. Did you know how does he take energy?" Kasai asked,seeing the situation.

"We don't know. But we suspect that he uses some special way like the help of a Digimon. We don't know why is he doing this too. After searching through his activities we discovered that he would go to the station at this time. What we are going to do is enter to the train that passes at this hour and trying to take him. Remember to make sure that the passenger won't take any damage,ask them for information and use the gun only if necessary." Rikka answered and then explained.

"Okay,I'll be careful." Kasai nodded

"What are we going to do?" Veedramon asked to Leppamon.

"We'll have to fight if the enemy uses a Digimon or try to immobilze him." Leppamon answered.

"Oh,I see. Well well,it seems quite interesting. I like doing this kind of things." Veedramon noticed,liking the idea.

"I knew you would answer this way." Leppamon added with a smile "You are the type of Digimon who would rather fight than think"

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm stupid!?" Veedramon asked with a little bit of anger.

"Stop arguing." Kasai simply said. "Meh…okay." Veedramon answered.

"It's wise to stop a fight when you immediately notice anger from one of the two litigants. Good point Kasai!" Rikka said,appreciating what Kasai did.

"Yes…sorry Veedramon" Leppamon apologized.

When the train came,they entered in. To go unnoticed, the detectives were free to go with normal dresses. The four sitted in the train like normal passengers. After a while they started to watch inside the wagon to see if there was some suspect type. Everyone seemed normal. In a moment Veedramon stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kasai asked. Veedramon was looking all serious and then…."I have to go on the toilet." He said.

Kasai facepalmed "Oh good grief." When Veedramon was going to the bathroom he clashed with a tall and slim blue dragon Digimon called Arresterdramon.

"What are you doing asshole!? Watch where you're going!" Arresterdramon shouted in an angry way.

"Whoa! Calm down! Nothing serious happened!" Veedramon answered trying to calm him down,but nothing happened.

"Are you trying to be a smart one? Yeah! You're smart! A smartass! Now I'm going to send you straight to-" But he didn't made it to finish the line that he thrown a yell of pain and felt on the ground senseless. Everyone in the wagon was shocked or surprised of the situation.

"What just happened?" Kasai said in that confusion. In that moment Rikka noticed something "Guys! Look!" She was ponting at a guy with a hood. He was the guy they were searching.

"That's Sykes Connor!" Kasai shouted. When the guy heard her,he started to ran away. "Hey! Where are you going!?"

Sykes was running very fast,also because he also jumped on the corners in order to move faster.

Veedramon was preparing to shoot his attack "Damm you! V-Breath-" But he was interrupted by Leppamon. "Stop Veedramon! if you use your V-Breath Arrow you will blow up the wagon! Let me handle this. Shinkū Kamaitachi!" Leppamon then threw a blade from her tail,trying to stop the criminal,but he managed to avoid the attack and escape to the next wagon. "Dammit…" Leppamon said.

"Great job! You missed! If you made me use my attack,we would have won!" Veedramon complained about the other Digimon's actions.

"Are you serious? So you would've preferred to make everyone in danger! Do you ever use your head!?" Leppamon answered at Veedramon's insult.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE TWO CHILDREN! SO KNOCK IT OFF!" Kasai screamed at a certain point

That scream left everyone in silence. Just like the other time. "Wow…even after many years,she still scare me…But Kasai got a point though. If we fight with each other we can't focus on our job and even our bond would be affected." Rikka answered. She was always the wise one,giving good advices at the others.

Veedramon and Leppamon looked at each other. They blushed because they were embarrassed of asking apologises (Don't worry,they didn't have a crush on each other),and so they did.

"Well…sorry if I didn't think." Veedramon started…

"Yeah…and sorry if I insulted you…I didn't knew you were a sensitive type." …and Leppamon conluded. At this point Veedramon blushed even more "H-hey! I'm not sensitive,Goat-cat!" And Leppamon answered confused "G-goat cat?"

"Okay,enough with the apologises…" Rikka said,realizing what she started.

"Okay!" The two Digimon nodded and followed their partners. Kasai watched the entire scene without saying a thing,except when she shouted. She concluded with a classic and simple "Good grief."

After advising the passengers of the situation the group went to the next wagon. Although the mess that happened before,everyone seemed quiet.

"Hmm…something's wrong. Didn't they listen all of the noises before?" Rikka rightly asked.

"Maybe they're sleeping…Let's check" Kasai said. So the two detectives and their Digimon looked at all of the passengers of the Wagon. They were doing normal things like eating,reading or listening to music. The four then looked at each other.

"Any ideas?" Veedramon asked.

"No,I Don't know where to start…" Leppamon said. Until a Digimon came to see them. It was a robotic Adult-Level Digimon. It had a big size and doesn't had a mouth. This Digimon was called Guardromon. "Good morning,I'm the machinist of this train. My name is Guardromon. May I help you?"

"I'm Rikka Izumi. And this is Kasai Yagami. We're from the Chesire Cat Agency. We're here for a case. A wanted is hiding in this train." Rikka explained to the machinist.

"Oh! A wanted?" The machine Digimon asked.

"Yes. By the way,didn't you heard all the noises we caused before?" Kasai asked then. It was strange that the responsible for the train didn't noticed anything before and just now did something. After looking at them for some seconds Guardromon shaked his head. "No. I haven't heard anything. But I'll tell you if I see something" And then he turned back.

Kasai was thinking. Veedramon noticed already her partner mumbling. "Something wrong?"

"Hmm…It's very strange that the machinist of the train is taking so easily a situation that can make all the passengers in danger…and the way he was moving…seemed so static…" Kasai said,after summing up what she saw until now.

"Well,he's a robot. He had to move that way." Leppamon said,letting her know the fact. It was then that Kasai turned on a light bulb. "Robots?"

"What are you thinking?" Rikka asked.

"Veedramon,shoot a little V-Breath Arrow on the ground" Kasai said,asking her partner.

"What!? Didn't you listened Leppamon before!? I could cause damage to the train!" Veedramon countered. He was a guy with only fights in his head,but he was capable of remembering what others said to him.

"Don't worry. You'll have to use a little part of your power. So you shouldn't make such a big mess. I just want to be sure of something" Kasai said,convinced of her plan.

"Ehm…okay…if you think so…V-Breath Arrow." Veedramon shooted a little arrow of the ground, turning on a little flame. Kasai then turned around to see the passengers and just like she thought they didn't saw anything and they were doing the same things they were doing before. Just like robots.

"I knew it. They didn't move their head. They look like statues or robots." Kasai said,confirming what she thought. At that moment they heard a voice. It was like someone was feeling the fire. The voice came from above. Kasai and the others looked at the ceiling and they noticed what it looked like a black X when the ceiling was all white.

"Hey! What's that?" Leppamon said looking at the thing. Then the thing detached himself from the ceiling,revealing to be a Digimon. It had six tentacles and looked like a chrysalis. In fact his name was Chrysalimon.

"It's a Chrysalimon! Now I get it. It was this Digimon that acts like a parasite that corrupted everyone." Rikka said,arrived at a conclusion after seeing the Digimon's stats on her digivice.

"Really?" Asked Veedramon calmly.

"Yes. This Digimon is a virus type. He can penetrate into digital systems and manipulate them like he wants or destroy them." Rikka answered.

"But with only his strength he couldn't control all of the passengers of the wagon…so he stucked himself into the ceiling to be as near as possible to the electricity that is situated to the machinist's room,so he could gain bigger energy to control the passengers." Kasai added.

"So you figured out…" A voice said behind them. The four turned back to see who was. He was Sykes.

"There you are,Sykes Connor" Rikka said. "Well,you were a little bit predictable if you made all of the Digimon look like statues. Now then,are you ready to face the consequences of your actions?" Kasai told him.

"I don't care what the consequences will be. I'm doing this for my dear friend Saiba Rei," Sykes answered.

"Saiba Rei,who is he?" Veedramon asked. But Sykes didn't answered and his Digimon partner shoot at the ceiling, opening a hole. "we shall settle this up there" Sykes said and then he climbed up to the top of the train.

"Let's follow them" Kasai said. The others nodded. Rikka climbed on Leppamon's back who jumped on the top. While Veedramon grabbed Kasai and let her climb. After,he did a great jump and arrived at the top.

"Now then,what are you going to do?" Veedramon asked.

"For the sake of our project I can't let anyone know. It's already dangerous that you arrived to me. I think it's time I get rid of you. After saying those words his Digimon attacked shooting dark projectiles from his tentacles. "Misconnecting!" Veedramon and Leppamon easily dodged the attack. And then Veedramon came closer to him "If this is all you've got then I think who has luck on his side! Magnum punch!" He started to punch very fastly Chrysalimon many times "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" But Sykes wasn't worried. He rather smiled. "You've falled into my net"

"What!?" Both Kasai and Veedramon exclaimed. In that moment Chrysalimon managed to fly on Veedramon's back and control him. "Shit…that was a clever move" Kasai said,starting to worry.

"Gah! Curse you!" Veedramon shouted. He was unable to move on his own. He then looked at Kasai and in a moment punched Kasai in her bell. She felt the hit very much and splitted blood from her mouth and falled on her knees.

"Kasai!" Rikka shouted worried.

"I'm sorry Kasai! It's like I'm a living puppet!" Veedramon said, feeling really sorry.

"Don't worry Veedramon,it's not your fault." Kasai said with a smile. Although she was having trouble she knew what to do. "Rikka,Leppamon,it's your turn. Find a way to Turn Veedramon back to normal and defeat the enemy."

Rikka and Leppamon looked at each other and nodded. "Okay Leppamon,Show them your best!" Rikka said,getting ready

"Ayeaye Rikka!" Leppamon answered,following her orders.

"Very well then, let's see how will you fight against your friend." Sykes said while Veedramon,manipulated by Leppamon,moved in front of Leppamon.

The clash began. Veedramon started to punch Leppamon faster and faster. Fortuately Leppamon was a very agile Digimon,so he could know how to avoid the attacks. After blocking some of his punches he tried to attack. "Jūga Rangeki!" Leppamon attacked with his claws but Veedramon shouted in pain.

"Damm it…at this point,I'm going to hurt only Veedramon…what!?" He couldn't finish his thinking that Veedramon started to punch him more faster. "Kurukuru Rekkūzan!" Leppamon roteated his blades in order to defend himself.

"Now you know when to not sneak in business that does not concern you." Sykes said without emotions.

"S-Shut up! It's our business defending the order in the two worlds! What you're doing is against the law!" Leppamon counterattacked Sykes's words. Leppamon then he couldn't resist anymore and got punched many times by the manipulated Veedramon. He did a groan of pain and flew to the ground.

"Against the law? It isn't about law. It's about life. My dear friend Saiba will change everything about our life!" Sykes said proudly.

"This guy is completely mad…but at this rate is practically untouchable…" Rikka though. But in that moment she had the hawk's eye that every good detective should have. She noticed that at Veedramon's hips there were the extensions of Chrysalimon's tentacles. "Wait…How could I not noticed them? If Leppamon hits those tentacles maybe Chrysalimon will get out from Veedramon's body…" She then talked at her partner "Leppamon! Throw your blades at Veedramon's hips!"

"What? You sure?" Leppamon asked.

"Wait…is she…!?" Sykes thought worried.

"Ok then! Shinkū Kamaitachi!" Leppamon threw various Blades at Veedramon's blades,but at the same time Chrysalimon made Veedramon shoot a V-Breath Arrow against him. Leppamon got blasted by the attack and felt on the ground "anf….anf…did I made it?" Leppamon asked. Luckily he saw Chrysalimon flying away from Veedramon's body.

"Great!" Rikka exclaimed. Kasai was happy to see that Rikka's plan worked.

"Dammit! But don't think is over!" Sykes said. Chrysalimon then used his second attack. "Data Crusher!" He managed to attack Leppamon with his tentacles. But despite being hit,Leppamon still had the speed and the defense to cut the tentacles with the blade on his tail.

"Oh no!" Sykes shouted.

"You were pretty smart. But you made two errors: One. You left too many weak points. And second. You made me hurt my friend. Now you shall see the consequences of your actions! Kurukuru Rekkūzan!" Leppamon started to attack Chrysalimon with his blades. And so Rikka and Leppamon did their fight scream. "KYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAAAA!"Chrysalimon ended up being sliced in thousand of pieces that bursted into data.

"They did it!" Veedramon said happily.

"Well,guess she's a tough girl too." Kasai said with a grin.

Sykes gulped and slowly walked backwards.

"Now you have nowhere to run. Sykes Connor,you're under arrest" Rikka said.

Sykes grunted and looked back. "Guess I don't have a choice. Ok then,I give up." Sykes got on his knees and put his arms over his shoulders.

Kasai then put the handcuffs on him. With Chrysalimon's death the passengers of the train came back to normal and saw what happened. After some messes,Kasai and Rikka managed to explain the situation and calmed down everyone.

* * *

Back to the agency Kasai and Rikka explained what happened to Kyoko.

"So you're telling me that he was working for someone else?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes,that is practically the summary of the events." Kasai answered.

"Sykes Connor is now being interrogated in jail. The police said that they'll let us know if he says something about this so called project." Rikka then explained.

"I see…" Kyoko simply said. She then thought of possible conclusions. "You said a project…so maybe there is a crew of criminals behind this."

"Criminals,you say? Like terrorists? Mafia? Or even political movements?" Veedramon asked.

"We don't know. But surely we'll get back on this case." DORUgamon answered.

"With this said,good work Kasai and Rikka! You showed again what you are made of,and Kasai,now you know how we work here!" Kyoko said then happily.

"So,guess I'm an official member now. It's a crazy world,but I think I'll get used to it." Kasai said with a grin.

"Hey! What do you mean by crazy?" Leppamon said laughing.

"Ok. You're dismissed now. You can do whathever you want now." Kyoko said.

"See you later." Kasai,Rikka,Veedramon,Leppamon said together. And then they got out of Kyoko's office. While they were walking on the corridors Rikka started to talk with her friend."So,did you enjoyed this case?"

"Yes. It was quite interesting." Kasai said.

Rikka smiled "Well,I'm happy for it. You know,it's really strange that we're all together now…Would you think of it as a fate's choice?"

"Who knows. It's surely is a coincidence that everyone here has the same dream I have every night. But maybe it's only a matter of chance." Kasai answered.

"Ah yes,the dream. Neither I could give an explanation to that. But what matters for me now is that you are here too. I think you will find this place to your liking." Rikka said.

"Solving cases and risking my life everyday to stop some psychoes? I like the idea. After all,it's in our blood." Kasai said,referring to their parents.

"Yeah! I think you're right. In fact,our fathers stayed many times together." Rikka added. In the past,Taichi Yagami,Kasai's father,and Koushiro Izumi,Rikka's father, Were very close friends. In fact,Taichi was the muscle and Koushiro was the brain.

"Maybe this is because why we can get along so well." Kasai answered.

"Well,I don't think is because only of this. I think you have something special. Even if you are a bad example of a person,you manage to be appreciated by every person." Rikka added

"You really think so? Good grief…thanks,although these speeches of friendship make me puke" Kasai added. This clearly showed that Kasai wasn't a classic Chosen Child.

Then Rikka bursted into a great laugh "Ahahaha! You never change,Kasai. That's why you are funny." Kasai simply looked at her silent.

"So…if now you are an official member,I think that we have to celebrate!" Tsuna said behind them.

Kasai and Rikka turned back to see him.

"Good morning Tsuna,you could say hi before at least." Rikka said to him

"But…hey! I wanted to give a surprise effect!" Tsuna retorted.

"No. You didn't" Kasai said.

"See? I told you it wouldn't worked. You always try to scare other people but you fail all the ti-" Yatsura tried to say,making the sermon to Tsuna but…

"URUSEI YATSURA!" The other three said.

"Oh come on guys! Why do you always have to shut me up with that stupid joke" Yatsura cried out.

Rikka and Tsuna started to laugh. Kasai simply did a grin.

"Well,shall we go?" Tsuna asked.

"Good grief" Kasai said as always,following them.

Back to Kyoko's office,the girl thought of what happened that day.

"It's good to see that my best friend integrated very easily with the others. But…I feel like something's wrong. Saiba Rei…Could it be? The director of the Rei corporation? I need to go at the bottom of the situation…"


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Adventure 04 Chapter 3: I can clown around anytime but i'll dance

By Bluestar076

Here is Chapter 3! The title is a reference to one of the soundtracks of Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth,i decided to choose this title because i think it fits with what Kyoko is gonna do in this chapter. Anyways,enjoy! Note: I do not own Digimon. All rights and characters go to Bandai and Toei animation. Also,this is a fantasy story. All references to real people,groups,places,laws and names are completely causal.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I can clown around anytime but i'll dance**

One week has passed since Sykes Connor was put in jail. The criminal was interrogated several times,but he spoke very few,and the police was obligated to use heavy ways,like chain him or using the lasers. And even with those ways,he resisted. One day,at the umpteenth interrogation,Sykes gave another speech.

"For the last time,why were you depriving energy from the Digimon?" A police officer said to him.

"I already answered you. All i've done was for a favour to my dear friend Saiba Rei." Sykes simply answered.

"What are you blattering about? Why the boss of the Rei corporation would do such a thing!?" The police officer countered.

"Nothing particular. What i am sure about is that my friend will deeply change the society we are living in" Sykes said still in a simple way. Even though it was simple,Sykes put a lot of pression while he was talking. He didn't laugh,made a maniacal smile,or tried to escape or even show desparation. Just a neutral face. The officer was somehow disturbed by his words. "E-Enough! Put him in his cage again!" Two other police men took Sykes away. When the criminal came back on his cage,he sat on his bed and turned on the wall.

"I'm sorry,Saiba. I've tried to do as you ordered. But they stopped me. I at least hope that this might help you."

The two police men looked at him. The way Sykes was on his bed looked like he was praying. They were dazed,everyone would be so.

"What the hell is he doing?" One of the two men said.

"Even praying for him. Isn't a little exaggerated? Loving a person is a thing,but adore him as a god is another one." The other man said,looking at him.

"I think this guy is just crazy. You know,at nowadays extremist people aren't new." The first man concluded,looking at his companion.

"I know,but…adore a person that works on computers? Isn't that strange?" The second man asked.

"Hey,maybe he's a hikikomori. You know that? Is a japanese term that referees those people that steadily stay on the computer. 24 hours. Non-stop. And it's ironic that he was caught by two japanese girls!" The first man theorized with a little laugh.

"Oh yes,the two girls from Chesire Cat agency. Hm?" The second men noticed that Sykes was doing something on his arm. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Nothing,i'm just bandaging my arm. I got hurt." Sykes answered.

"Come on. We finished here. We can go." The first man said. The second one nodded and followed the friend. Before he went away,he looked at Sykes for the last time. And then he left. Sykes took a sigh of relief. "they were discovering me. Now,my last job will be advising the boss." He did something on his watch and then he lied down. Sykes's behaviour didn't passed unobserved even by other prisoners,after what he did. He started to talk with others and act like a normal prisoner. It was like he accomplished his duty and so nothing worried him anymore. He was ready to turn back into a normal person. It was a particular case of a person. Or maybe he was just crazy?

* * *

Meanwhile at the agency life was going simple. Even if only one week has passed,Kasai was accepted in a short time. She was part of the family now. In fact,she was already a member even before entering in the agency,since they were already a team years ago. Kasai was lying on a sofa in a room with the others,except Kyoko. It was a break-time so everyone was having a chat.

"And so i ended up beating him to death and i shouted Next time you'll think twice about talking bad of my mom!" Tsuna shouted,telling a story he experienced before when he punched almost to death a guy.

"And like always,you would rather punch than be a rational type." Kumo answered,reviewing his story.

"No one asked your opinion,Kumo!" Tsuna countered.

"Also,you are forgetting the rule number one! Defend what you love with strenght! Just like when i was a soldier in the great Germany! GERMANY HAS THE GREATEST MILITARY FORCE IN THE WORLD!" Chikara shouted.

"Good grief. Does he always act like this?" Kasai asked,looking at the megalomaniac soldier.

"Yes,unfortunately. Since he came back from Germany,after doing two years of military school there,he started to scream at everyone and do the superior." Sasuke answered.

"And surely he is annoying. I studied for one year in Italy but i don't scream the values of that country" Kouta added,mentioning that time he went on the penisula washed by the Mediterrean.

"How dare you say i'm annoying!? You are disrespecting both me and the german army! I'm older of all of you! So show some respect!" Chikara shouted,hearing the insult.

"Oh come on Chikara! Calm down! You should hear the others. Look at yourself! For the rage you're all red!" Toriko said with a grin. This was a joke,because the red was supposed to resemble the Russian flag. After hearing that joke Chikara got all mad and shouted stronger than ever "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID TORIKO!? JUST BECAUSE IT'S GERMANY IT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S ALWAYS NAZI! YOU ARE DISRESPECTING AN ENTIRE COUNTRY!"

Everyone silenced and looked at Toriko,who was embarassed "…sorry" he said. Then Kyoko came out of her office and met the others. "Guys,i have to say something."

"What is it Kyoko?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomorrow i won't come immediately at the office. I'll go to the Rei Corporation to ask information" The blond girl answered. She thought a lot about the story about Sykes. The fact that he said he was working for the Rei Corporation gave her many doubts. So she wanted to be sure to have an answer.

"The Rei Corporation? The one that works on digivices and gates through the Digital World?" Yatsura asked.

"Is there a reason in particular,sister?" Kumo asked.

"Sykes Connor,the criminal who got captured by Kasai and Rikka last week said that he was working for Saiba Rei,the boss of the corporation. I have to make sure that he doesn't plotting something." Kyoko answered,explaining her thoughts. Hearing those words Chikara got up and stood in front of her.

"Are you really sure of what you are doing!? Think about it!"

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?" Kyoko asked.

"Your behavior is too irresponsible for a leader! Taking a move in a short time could ruin you! Have you ever thought of other ways!?" Chikara yelled at her.

"What do you mean by other ways!? I just want to ask to Saiba Rei about the situation! That's all!" Kyoko answered

"Listen,the world is full of crazy people like that one! He could be just crazy,i don't know! Going to the Rei Corporation and blame him for a small matter could bring our agency in ruins! Think of Kasai! She got the job just one week ago! One of your stupid moves can make everyone lose this job! It only needs a small complaint to let us finish on the road! If you are a leader then you should act like one!" Chikara countered her friend. Kyoko silenced for some seconds. She knew that Chikara was right. One craziness and the agency could be destroyed. But she still wanted to have an answer. So she answered. "That may be. But as a leader i have to make my decisions. I really care about the others and i know that i can have risks. But you can never know the truth if you don't see it with your eyes. For the sake of the city i have to know that truth. Think about it. If i can talk with Saiba about this,he could bring a message to all of his fans for stop this. You know i wouldn't abbandon them,but i also have to do my duty."

Chikara looked at her. Then he turned around. "I can't change your mind. You're the leader. You decide what to do. But next time you should think twice." After saying that he left the room.

Everyone looked at Kyoko to see her reaction. "What? Do i have to add something?" she asked.

"Oh! Ehm,no." Kumo said.

"Yeah,right. Maybe i'll come back to my room." Rikka said leaving. The others followed what she did. Kyoko sighed and then she came back at her office. Meanwhile the Digimon were watching the fact from a screen. They used the same cyber room that Koushiro created for his Digimon and the other Chosen Childrens's ones back in 2005. Many years later that way became famous,and almost everyone used it.

DORUgamon sighed "They argued again."

"I really don't know what to do when this happens." Leomon said.

Veedramon looked at them "Geez. That left me with no words."

"Unfortunately you have to get used to it. It happens many times" Leppamon told to the friend.

"Really?" Veedramon asked with surprise.

"Yes. Mostly because Chikara doesn't agree with Kyoko's ideas." BaoHackmon answered,taking a cup of tea.

"Please have some patience. He just wants to make sure everyone is fine." Leomon said,trying to explain his partner's behaviour.

"I know how you feel,but sometimes if you persist on something,you'll only make it even worse. Just like if you put a little ball on a high top,this will go down faster and faster,trying to stop a problem with so strenght,it will make it bigger." Kabuterimon added.

"Since when you have been so philosophic?" Veedramon asked to him.

"It's a passion that he's got for a few years" Coedramon answered while playing rock,paper scissors with Starmon. That was the third time he lost,and Starmon didn't say anything.

Veedramon then thought about a thing and then he asked that on the other Digimon "You know,we stayed with our partners for 10 years now. But there's one thing i can't understand: Our bonding is very big now,but despite this we never got through the Adult-Level. Why?"

"You know,this is a very interesting question. For what i know,Gabumon and the others managed to evolve to other levels in many times. From when they defeated Etemon to when they were fighting Vamdemon almost everyone achieved the Perfect-Level." Shoutmon answered.

"Who knows. Maybe bonding isn't enough to evolve further. Maybe it requires something like a particular object or training. I know that Patamon was always the last one to achieve both Adult-Level and Perfect-Level-" EX-Veemon said,trying to make a theory.

"If you were going to say the medals,i would have thinked twice. I heard that they were destroyed by Apocalymon,and yet they were able to get through the Adult-Level. But i also heard that for gaining the Perfect-Level again after Apocalymon's death they had to take Qinglongmon's digicore. So…yes,this is a great enigma."Strikedramon said to the others "But it's also interesting. I wonder what my next stage would be."

"The only thing we can do about it is wait. Only time will let us know" Leppamon said.

"Yes,i suppose so" Veedramon concluded.

"hmm…i wonder what should i do with Kyoko" DORUgamon said to himself.

Kasai and Aisu meanwhile sat on another room. "Oh my. What a mess i just saw." Kasai said taking off her hat.

"I know,right? The sad thing is that this often happens" Aisu answered. "When Kyoko has an idea,Chikara is always the first to go against her. This because Kyoko often has some bizarre ideas that can put the agency in trouble."

"For example?" Kasai asked,being curious about the situation.

"One time she suspected of a kid because he had a toy sword in his hands. The mother took action and the agency risked the closure" Aisu Answered,mentioning one of her boss's error.

"Really?" Kasai asked,surprised of what she just heard.

"Yes. Kyoko is a good leader,but sometimes she shows herself like a big jerk." Aisu answered.

"Yes,i know. Since the childhood we are best friends. But even i can't understand what she has on her mind. She has a good heart,like the mother,but i think she still have to understand what is like to be an adult. And to be honest everyone here gets to understand it." Kasai said. In fact,she noticed the situation. Everyone in the agency had some strange features that made the interaction between each other harder. The situation was more different than that on their journey 10 years before. But Kasai known that she couldn't do anything,because since they were adults now they were supposed to face their problems alone.

Aisu noticed that her sister was thinking about something "Is there something wrong,Kasai?"

Kasai blinked her eyes "What? No. It's nothing. I think i'll go to my room to fix some papers."

"Okay then. See you later!" Aisu said,saluting her sister. Kasai saluted back and went out of the room. Then Aisu thinked of Kyoko. "I really wonder if we can manage to get out of this situation"

* * *

Later at night,everyone came back at their home. Kyoko lived in a good-looking house. She was on the last floor of a flat and she had everything: kitchen,bathroom,electirc current,a pretty big living room and much more. She lived on her own,so she had no problems with payements. That night she decided to take a bath. While she was inside the bathtub, she thinked of what happened that morning,especially Chikara's last words. "Goddamit,that Chikara is really stupid! I'm the agency's boss! I should decide what to do! He can't always argue! What is wrong with him? What is wrong with me? Gosh,if i were one of my parents in a moment like this would have an internal monologue where i doubt myself." In that moment a voice from the flat near her shouted "You are doing it right now and you're talking! SHUT UP!" Kyoko was embarassed and started to talk lower. "Whataver,tomorrow i'll still go to the Rei Corporation. I need to get answers." She then said. After a while,she got out of the bed,put her pajamas and went to bed.

The next day she woke up pretty early. The urgence of going to the building of the Rei Corporation made her doing everything quickly: She took a donut for breakfast,typical of an American even if she had Japanese origins,took a quick shower,put her clothes and left her house. While she was walking through the streets of San Francisco she thought of something,but it wasn't about Saiba Rei or what happened the day before. "Oh my god. I had that dream again. Now that i think of it…Kasai said that she too had that dream,just like all the others in the agency. How can this be? No,it can't be just a coincidence…" She didn't finished her thought that DORUgamon talked to her. "Are you ok,Kyoko?" Kyoko opened her eyes "Oh! Ehm…no,it's nothing! I was…just thinking how a new blend for my coffee!" DORUgamon made a face of disgust and turned around. After that,Kyoko,since she wasn't looking,clashed with another person.

"Oh,sorry! I wasn't watching!" The other girl said. Kyoko got up "Don't worry. I wasn't watching too…" She interrupted to see with surprise that the girl with she clashed was Aria Artorias,the girl who Kasai worked for. "Aria Artorias! What a surprise to see you here!"

"Is that you ? I'm surprised too!" The other girl answered. She was holding some bags and some papers. Kyoko noticed them "I see that you're pretty busy,if it doesn't disturb you,can i ask you what are you doing?"

Aria replied with a smile "Oh no,i don't mind. Actually,i'm preparing things for my wedding."

"A wedding!?" DORUgamon shouted with surprise. Kyoko put her hand on her mouth "They hear you! A wedding!?" She said too.

"Yes. I'm going to get married next week" Aria replied in a calm way. I just bought the flowers and now i was about to go to the wedding's agency to complete the deal."

"So that boy that was with you last day was…" Kyoko asked.

"Yes. It was my boyfriend" Aria confirmed.

But Kyoko wasn't sure. Something was missing "But…shouldn't you do these things with him? You should listen him too!"

"Oh,don't worry! He agreed with everything. He also made his part" Aria simply replied.

"Say…does he treat you well?" DORUgamon asked.

"Oh yes! We have a very big bonding. In fact we'll even have a baby too." Aria replied again.

"What!? You're pregnant!?" Kyoko shouted. DORUgamon put his small hand on her mouth "They hear you! What!? You're pregnant!?" He said too,just like before but with an inversion.

"Oh yeah,i know it's strange buti it happened. But what about you? Where are are you going?" Aria asked then.

"I'm heading to the building of the Rei Corporation. I wanted to talk with the director. It's related to a case that Kasai Solved a week ago." The other blonde girl replied.

"Oh! About it,how is Kasai doing?" Aira asked.

"She is very nice! She demonstated her skills in a small time! She is part of the family now!" Kyoko answered with happiness.

"Really? That's good. Okay,i have to go now. I hope to see you soon!" Aria saluted her and started to walk.

"Bye!" Kyoko and DORUgamon saltued back. "Well,i'm happy for her! She got to meet her love very soon!" DORUgamon said. But Kyoko had a suspicious look "I don't know DORUgamon. I feel like there is something wrong. Like,she wasn't so happy of it."

"Really? What makes you say that?" DORUgamon asked.

"…nah,never mind" Kyoko closed. And then they started to walk again in direction of the building. On the other hand Aria looked back and had a thought. "A detective agency…the idea gets me…"

While heading to the building Kyoko and DORUgamon heard a familiar voice.

"Hey,Kyoko! What a surprise to see you here!" They turned around to see a tall man with purple hair. He was Ken Ichijouji,one of the second group of chosen children that saved the two worlds in 2002. He was also Miyako's husband and Rina,Toriko and their littlest brother's father. With time,he became a detective for the police. On his shoulder was standing a little bug Child-Level Digimon: His partner,Wormmon.

"O-Oh! ! Sure is a pleasure to see you here!" Kyoko said,bowing her head.

Wormmon made a little laugh "Oh come on,you don't have to be so reverent! And you DORUgamon? Are you ok?"

"Yes,i'm fine! I see you in strong form too!" DORUgamon replied with a smile

"But wait…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the agency now?" Ken asked.

"Oh…yeah. I decided to go later because i had a commission to do first." Kyoko answered,with some fear.

Ken then looked at her. He immiedieately noticed that something was wrong. "Kyoko,i know that you are a very great detective,but you still have to learn what is the job's world. You have to be careful for what you are doing,because even a small error can tear you apart."

Kyoko silenced for some seconds. "I know ,but…it's just that i want to do what i think it could help others. But everyone says that i'm doing wrong. Just…what i have to do?"

"Hey! No one is blaming you. You are still young,is normal for people like you to don't understand quickly,especially when you get a job in so little time and when you're recommended. Maybe i made a mistake,but i really believe that you have incredible skills. You just need to controll yourself. But remember,believe in the ending you want." Ken said,trying to calm her.

"That's right! Even Ken made some error in the past,but others still wanted to believe in him and he managed to redeem himself. So,i think that you too can show the others who you are! You have DORUgamon,you have your staff and your parents! If there is a problem you can talk with them!"

"Yes…thank you." Kyoko said,feeling better. "And your next line will be by the way how is the agency doing?"

"By the way how is the agency doing? What!?" Ken asked shocked "You still do that,aren't you?"

"Yes,sadly i think she will never stop" DORUgamon said ashamed.

"Hehe,however! It's doing fine! Last week Kasai joined us!"

"Kasai? Taichi and Mimi's daughter?" Wormmon asked with surprise.

"Correct! And she is just awesome!" Kyoko replied.

"Well,that's a good news! Well,i leave you now. And remember what i told you! See you soon!" Ken said leaving.

"Goodbye!" Kyoko said,saluting them. She then turned back and thought. "Believe in your ending…"

Meanwhile Ken and Wormmon were thinking on Kyoko's last words "Man,i never thought that a girl like Kasai could join the agency." Ken said.

"I know! i am scared of her. She is so aggressive. And it's strange because Taichi and Mimi are so kind!"

"Yes,i too recognize that she acts like a bully,but she has a great heart too! And if Kyoko took her it means that she has some balls even if she is a woman!" Ken replied.

"hmm…sure! I think you're right!" Wormmon said,calmed down. Then Ken turned back and thought "I hope that she doesn't make or get into troubles…"

* * *

The Rei corporation helped the Digimon to get accepted by humans. It's specialized in developing Gates for the Digital World and digivices. Thanks to their abilities to show Digimon's potentiality,Taichi and the others manged to help Digimon get acknowledged by humans. The corporation's leader and founder,Saiba Rei,was known as a charismatic and optimistic. He was also a Chosen Children since 2002,when Chosen Children started to grow around the world. He said that he was moved just for the purpose of make everything happy,and to seek even further. Normally people trusted him since a long time. But when a criminal declares to work for him,suspects may start to come for someone.

For this reason,Kyoko finally arrived at the entrance of the Rei corpoaration. "Okay,the building is this. Now all i have to do is reach the…" She couldn't end the line that two bodyguards blocked her.

"Excuse me,miss. At this time of day,the building is closed at the pubblic."

"Wait! I'm Kyoko Ishida,founder of the Chesire Cat Agency! I'm a detective! I have to talk with your boss!" Kyoko replied,trying to convince them."

"Sorry, even with your title you can't enter." The other bodyguard said.

"…i see. Sorry for bothering." Kyoko closed getting away.

"Well! You tried. Sorry Kyoko. Maybe next time. I think we have to get back at the agency." DORUgamon said,wanting to go away quickly.

"Yeah,i think you're right..my ass! You know i don't leave a pending issue! So,i'll find a way to get in! And i think i already know how…" Kyoko replied. DORUgamon tried to object but he knew it was useless…

Kyoko then started to ran against the bodyguards. "Hey what are you doing!?" Kyoko then jumped,knocking them out with a strong shot on the neck.

"For god's sake,Kyoko! You are lucky that no one saw you!" DORUgamon exclaimed.

"Hey! Would you have preferred that i used you?" Kyoko replied. DORUgamon then silenced,because he knew she was right,after all. Then Kyoko looked around and saw something white crawling to another direction of the building. Kyoko looked suspicioully.

"Hey! Is there something wrong?" DORUgamon asked. Kyoko blinked her eyes. "No,nothing. Come on,let's go!"

Kyoko and DORUgamon entered at the building. The building had 7 floors. It was disposed in a cylindrical form. On the corners of the cirlce there was the seats of the workers. On the left there were stairs that were leading on the higher floors. Kyoko hided behind a wall "Ok,since i shouldn't be here i have to move in the shadow. That means that you DORUgamon have to get into the Digivice."

"Aw,come on." DORUgamon said sadly and then got in the digivice. "Good! Now i can start to…" she stopped herself,when she noticed that her high heel shoe made some noise. "Aw,yes. I guess that i have to stay barefoot for a while." Then she took off her shoes. After that she finally started to make a move. She walked while hiding on the walls. "This reminds me of that game called Metal Gear Solid,where you have to sneak through the base while you try to be not seen…okay,maybe i shouldn't talk." In a moment she saw another person that was acting like her. He had pink hair and had a lipstick,wearing a purple shirt and pants. "Wait…who is that guy? Is he…trying to reach Saiba Rei too?" Kyoko thought. Then the man turned around and saw her. "Goddamit. A disturb. I can't let her hinder me. Okay,attack!" The other man said,then a Digimon came out from his back. It was a long white cobra with a purple bigwigs. "Let me handle thisss!" the Digimon exclaimed. Then he shoot a poison arrow from his mouth.

"Oh my god!" Kyoko exclaimed and then avoided of little the arrow that finished on a pillar. Then the man climbed on his Digimon that escaped through the air conductor"

"Hey! Come back here!" Kyoko shouted…kinda. She did a shout in a low voice. She tried to following him but then she remembered that she couldn't let herself be seen. "Oh,dammit,i remember. Guess i have no other choice. I have to climb in a normal way."

Then DORUgamon talked from the Digivice "Kyoko that's bad!" Kyoko heard him. "What's wrong?"

"That was a Sandiramon. It's a Perfect-Level Digimon! It is also said to be one of the Devas that serve the Four Holy Beasts!" DORUgamon said,explaining the Digimon's identity.

Kyoko then started to be afraid "What!? A Perfect-Level! And by the reaction he had when he saw me,he must be aiming for Saiba Rei! I have to move. So Kyoko restarted to walk. After a while Kyoko managed to climb the stairs and reached the 1st floor. The floor was just like the ground floor. But this time Kyoko noticed something that could help her. "Very nice! An empty box! I can use it to move through the building while hiding!" She then took the box without being seen and put it above her. The way was the classic one,to move under the box very slowly and when she was near someone she would stop. While she was under the box she was able to hear the conversations of some of the employees.

"I wanted to ask Darla if she wanted to go on a date. What should i do?" One of the employee said.

"Oh,come on! You have to stop being so shy! You look like an anime main character! Gather some courage or that girl will only be your dream!" the other employee said,trying to encourage him

"…Sometimes i wonder why i still ask you for suggestions" The first employee replied.

"Wow,if this conversation had come from a book or a fanfiction i wouldn't be surprised." Kyoko commented from under the box. She then continued to process to the stairs,peeking the stories of the others employees. "With this trick i can arrive to the boss office in less than 30 minutes!" She was going to laugh but stopped by an employee who noticed the box.

"What's this box doing in the middle of nothing? I better have to take it." The employee said.

Kyoko then entered in panic "OH MY GOD! If he takes the box he'll see me! And i don't see a place where i can escape! Ok…calm down Kyoko,if you think, you'll be able to find a way to escape! I know you can do thi-" While she was thinking this the employee already took off the box. Kyoko slowly raised her head and noticed him. She thought of an exclamation point coming out from her. "OH NOOOO!"

"Hey! What are you doing here! I'll get you out of here!" The employee exclaimed.

"Great job Kyoko!" DORUgamon sarcastically exclaimed. "What are we gonna do now!?"

"Don't worry i have this." Kyoko said to him. She then turned on the employee "You won't get me! Because now i'll use my special technique that i use only in extreme times like this!"

"A special technique? Come on! Where do you think you are? In an anime? And what technique would that be?" The employee questioned.

Kyoko then made a little laugh. She got ready…and ran on the opposite side. "RUN AWAAAAAAAAY!"

"AAAAAAAAHH! I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED IT!" DORUgamon said desperately. So she ran faster and faster,ending to reach the 2nd floor…without even knowing it.

"Oh…i reached the next floor. Wait…" Kyoko said,noticing the people on the floor that were watching her. "Not this again…" She thought.

"What happened there?" A woman asked.

Kyoko didn't know what to say. But then she came out with a plausible excuse. "…i hurt my leg." After a minute of embarassing silence the crowd reacted with a simple "Oooooh…" And then returend to work. Kyoko took a sigh of relief. She was able to reach the 3rd floor,the pre-last one. It was emptier of the other floors. Kyoko then had a doubt.

"What's wrong?" DORUgamon asked.

"I don't know…it's too much peaceful here." Kyoko answered looking around.

"You mean…like always on this building except you?" DORUgamon concluded.

"I love you too DORUgamon." Kyoko said. She then looked at the air conductor and had a thought. "Wait…that's the air conductor…the place where that guy and his Digimon escaped…but…we started to climb through the palace at the same time…that means…" Kyoko then pointed at the conductor with a gun.

"Kyoko! What are you doing!?" DORUgamon exclaimed,seeing what her partner was doing. The people on the floor also looked at her. Some of them panicated but others were rather curious.

"I'm making our guest coming out!" Kyoko exclaimed with determination. So she shouted. The projectile hit one of the bolts that made one of the conudctor's parts fall and…she was right. The boy from before felt to the ground. The people made a howl of surprise.

"Ouch! Curse you! How did you know i was there!?" The boy asked.

"Well,you should know that i would climb up too. And spending the same time as me wasn't a big idea. Also,your next line will be i've had enough! Who are you!?" Kyoko answered and predicted his line.

"I've had enough! Who are you!? What!?" The boy said shocked.

"Hehe! My name is Kyoko Ishida! Founder and leader of the Chesire Cat Agency! I just wanted to see the director of this corporation,but now it seems i have to be focused on you! By the way,why don't you show up?" Kyoko answered.

The man then stood up with an angry stare "I'm Straits Hendry! I'm looking for Saiba Rei too! His influence is driving everyone to insanity! It has be shown that the 70 percent of the world population passes more time on the Digital World instead of the real one! They can't get out from the device that he created! That is why i decided to kill him!"

"What!? Listen,i know that you may think like that,but do you really think that erasing the source of your problem will make it better!?" Kyoko asked shocked.

"Yes! I'll provide to fix all the messes he caused!" Dire answered.

"Oh great…we have a megalomaniac. Well,maybe you have good ideals,but your ways are completely wrong! That is why peoples like me exist!" Kyoko said,being ready for the fight. She then summoned DORUgamon from the Digivice. The summoning of the Digimon looked like he came out from Kyoko. It was like he was a manifestation of her soul. "You ready DORUgamon?"

"Yes friend!" DORUgamon said,ready.

"Fine! We'll see who is right by this way!" Dire said,summoning Sandiramon. "Let me handle thisss…massster. The white Digimon said.

Kyoko then turned on the other people "You are recommended get away." And so the people did.

"Sssaving the people won't change nothing!" Sandiramon exclaimed,running against her. DORUgamon stood in front of him and blocked him. "No you won't!" He then grabbed him and threw him away. The snake clashed against a wall. "Power Metal!" DORUgamon shoot an huge metal ball from his mouth,but Sinduramon recovered immediately and avoided it. DORUgamon shooted other balls quickly,the enemy then ran around to avoid them all. "Bǎo Kuí!" Sinduramon threw a poison-drenched halberd at him. DORUgamon got hit and felt. He was lucky because if it wasn't for a few inches,he would have been hit on the neck. DORUgamon then stood up and saw that his body was bleeding.

"DORUgamon! Get out of there! You have to close that wound!" Kyoko said to him,but DORUgamon countered. "No,it's ok. I'll knock him out in time!"

"What? Oh my god…i can't even stop you. This is what bonding is all about. Or at least is what my father told me." Kyoko answered,letting his partner continue the fight. Sandiramon then made a poisonous roar that made other objects on the floor dissolve. "Krishńa!" DORUgamon got stunned from the roar,so Sandiramon took the opportunity and attacked him from a near distance. But despite being stunned,DORUgamon was able to counterattack.

"You're pretty good for an Adult-Level Digimon." Sandiramon said while he was attacking.

"Why do you help a criminal? Aren't you one of the devas that work for the Four Holy Beasts?" DORUgamon asked,trying to get an explanation.

"Fool! The Four Holy Beasssstssss are no more! Sssso i'm free to do what i want! Issssssn't thissss a democratic country?" Sandiramon answered. "Bǎo Kuí!" He then shoot an halberd in front of him. DORUgamon got hit and flew away. He then felt from the ground.

"Dammit…at this point,DORUgamon will get defeated. The problemi s that DORUgamon doesn't have the power to stand against him." Kyoko said. Then she noticed a thing. The key to victory. She looked at the blood strips that felt from DORUgamon's body. "Wait…i have an idea…DORUgamon! Start to slip on the floor."

"What!? That doesn't make any se-" DORUgamon began to object. But immediately he undestood what Kyoko was planning for. "Okay!" He then started to slip,leaving some strips of blood on the floor.

"Is he just slipping on the floor?" Dire exclaimed. Kyoko quickly answered. "That's right! Next you are going to say How pathetic! It means that he is slowly admitting his defeat!"

"How pathetic! It means that he is slowly admitting his defeat! WHAT!?" Dire shocked again. He felt on Kyoko's trick again. "Okay! I've had enough! Sandiramon! Finish him now!" Sandiramon nodded and started to slip in direction of DORUgamon. But in that moment,Kyoko's trump card got activated. Sandiramon slipped and felt on the floor. Dire was shocked. "WHAT!?"

"Yes! My plan worked! You didn't noticed the blood strips that your Digimon's halberd caused by making DORUgamon's body bleed! Now Sandiramon can't move well like before!"

"Cursssesss! I got hit by a stupid bluff!" Sandiramon exclaimed with anger.

"You know Kyoko,you made me risk big! Luckily the blood wasn't that much so i managed to survive. Now it's my chance!" DORUgamon said,the then flew in front of the enemy,grabbed him from the tail with the mouth and slammed him on the floor. Sandiramon made a yell of pain. But he was still standing up. "Don't think you can win thisssss way! All i have to do issssss jump to avoid the ssssstripssss!" He exclaimed. He then jumped in direction of his foe. But DORUgamon was ready this time. "You just made yourself more vulnerable!"

"What does he mean?" Dire said,starting to be worried.

"It means that your ways were wrong! Let's go DORUgamon!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Roger Kyoko!" DORUgamon answered,opening his claws. A fact that the members of Chesire Cat Agency had in common was that everyone had their fight shout. So Kyoko and DORUgamon yelled their one.

"OWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAOWAAAAAAA! POWER BALL!" DORUgamon started to scratch him with his claws and then finished Sandiramon with a last Powe Ball that hit him in the bell,make him fly away.

"Owari da." Kyoko concluded. At the right moment that Kyoko said that line,the ball exploded,making Sandiramon burst into data. Dire was trembling,shocked to see that he got defeated. Kyoko then turned on him. "Owari da is a phrase of Japan,the country where my parents come from. It means It's over."

"Curse you…It's over,you say?" Dire said,getting very angry. He then took his gun,pointing it at Kyoko. "I'M THE ONE WHO DECIDES WHEN IT'S OVER,YOU STUPID DETECTIVE!" He was going to shoot,but Kyoko took his gun and shoot fater than him. The projectile finished on his head. Then,Dire's dead body,which it was still standing,felt from one of the windows.

Kyoko panted for the agitation. She then became sad. "Dammit,i had no choice but to kill him. I always try toavoid that choice,but sometimes i'm forced to do it. And that makes me sad."

DORUgamon came near her. "Come on,Kyoko,you don't have to say that. I'm not saying that it was the best of the choices,but as a leader,you know that this is the price of the work. Think of it,this is why we and other people and Digimon with important jobs exist! I'm sure that one day things like these won't happen again. And you can contribute for creating that future! You are a big jerk i know,but a good factor of yours,is that you are a wonderful girl that tries always her best and do wonderful actions! You should be happy of what you've just done! You helped the Rei Corporation!"

Kyoko heard his partner's words that made her remind Ken's words. So her beautiful smile came back "Yeah! I think you're right! Thank you for being my partner."

"Well,that's my duty! Now,could you please close my wound? I think i'm gonna collpase…" DORUgamon then said,remembering the aperture that was caused by Sandiramon's opening.

"…HOLY SHIT! That's true!" Kyoko exclaimed,remembering just now of that wound. She then took some paper and closed it. Then the two bodyguards from before entered in. "There she is! I told you that the building was close at this time of day! Now get out of here!" One of the bodyguards said.

"Oh god,what now?" Kyoko sighed. But then a voice from the speakers of the floor came out.

"It's all right,boys. Let her meet me." The voice said.

"What? But sir…" The bodyguards tired to object but…"Do as i say." The bodyguards silenced for a minute. "You can go."

"Well…thanks. Okay DORUgamon,i think it's a good idea to rest inside the Digivice." Kyoko said.

"Yeah,you're right. These wounds still hurt!" DORUgamon said,and then he dissaperead into the Digivice.

Finally the moment was there. The leader of the Chesire Cat Agency was finally be able to know the truth. She reached the 4th and last floor of the building,the office's one. She opened the door to the director's office.

"Come in" the voice from before speaked. Kyoko,with a little bit of fear got near. The deep voice belonged to him. A 50 years old man with long white hair,that were their natural color,wearing a black, high-collared, leather coat that has a red interior and yellow lining. This coat is grey from the waist down and had several buttons lining the hips, a belt around his waist, and a second one that extended from the waist and up to the collar to connect to several smaller straps. The four shorter straps were buttoned to either side of the front of the collar while the remaining ones were buttoned to the shoulders to form spaulders. A black leather pauldron was attached to each spaulder by three buttons and two straps that button the the rim of the coat and two more that crossed over his upper back. Underneath this coat, he wore a white, thigh-length vest. This vest is also high-collared and exposed most of his chest with three black buttons and two thin belts near his waist closing it up while the three remaining buttons below were undone. in addition, wore wide brimmed, white gloves with three buttons lining the forearms and a grey band on either wrist. He also wore black pants and black that were tucked into knee-high boots with silver trimming and high concave indentations in the top.

He was Saiba Rei.

"It's a pleasure to meet you,Kyoko Ishida. I've heard of your agency." He gently said.

"W-well,it's an honour to hear those words." Kyoko simply replied. She was afraid. He somehow made the situation more creepy.

"You don't have to say it. I can clearly see that something troubles you. What is it?" Saiba then asked. Kyoko thought "Well Kyoko,it's now or never." She then told the director about Sykes Connor's deal.

"Oh i see…" Saiba simply answered. Kyoko was about to getting really worried and scared. She started to thought that she really done something wrong and started to coming out with a way to excuse with Chikara,but what Saiba said next was quite surprising. "I'm…really sorry about this. At these days,it's clearly normal that when someone became very famous,many peoples have different opinions about him. There are some people who lives him and some people who hates him,like the criminal you just stopped. But even people who loves that person can be a bad things,because there can be guys with problems that could end to adore someone. Love a person can be a good experience that can help you to grow,but adore him can lead you to doom. And nowdays,with humans that have a Digimon,very serious conflicts might happen. I knew about the story of the Digimon Kaiser that happened many years ago and that was related to the Chosen Children. I want to create a society where everyone can accomplish their wishes if they seek him. But,maybe i should have checked things more carefully,if that is the result. I sincerely thank you for advising me about this,and i'll take measures for it. Also,if something else like this happens,please report me. Let's help each other to make sure that events like the Digimon Kaiser won't happen again."

Kyoko was really moved about his speaking. "Thank you ,this means really a lot to me."

"You are welcome. Remember,Kyoko Ishida. If you want your desire to became reality,you have to go forth and seek for a way to accomplish it. My motto is always to go forth now and seek. You can go now." Saiba Rei answered smiling.

"Okay! Goodbye!" Kyoko saluted him. When the girl went out from the room Saiba opened a secret door,for a special room. This room was completely dark and there was capsules with Digimon on their inside. Another Digimon was waiting for him. It had a big size and it looked like he was wearing a black armor.

"Is everything alright?" The Digimon asked.

"Yes. She exited from the room." Saiba answered.

"Good,we were going to get discovered,but thanks to your speech,we survived." The Digimon said then.

"Don't get me wrong. I really do believe in what i just said. But sometimes you have to do things that go against the law. I tried to find other ways for our purpose,but this seems to be the only one. And the fact that these detectives almost find out what is going on i have to change my ways,because now i know the meaning of Sykes's last message. These young boys and girls might be a threat for us. They have to be stopped." Saiba said.

"Remember,i'm your partner and your friend,i will always follow your purpose." The Digimon said.

Saiba made a little grin. "I'm happy to hear that." He then grabbed a little device. "Sykes Connor,i understood the meaning of your message,and i recognize it as your failure. You made us almost get discovered. End your life."

Meanwhile in the prison,Sykes heard the message and he was shocked of his boss's order. "B-but…friend…okay….anything for you." He closed with tears on his eyes. He then gave a big header against the wall,damaging his brain and his skull,making him falling to the ground. When the cops came to see the situation they were horrified to see what happened. Sykes Connor was deceased.

* * *

Kyoko finally made her way back to the agency. Waiting for her at the entrance was Chikara. He seemed very nervous. "So? What happened?" He asked.

"Don't worry,everything went fine. But i admit that i was wrong yesterday. You had your motivations to object my decisions,good ones. Then,today i met some people that made me reflect my behaviour,and i promise to act better,as your leader!" Kyoko answered,apologizing to him.

"So you admit it. But…i too,have to apologize. You too had your motivations for doing so,and maybe i was too angry because i wanted to prevent damages for the agency,since it isn't the first time you decide to make rushed moves. But maybe you weren't so wrong to have that doubts. So i'm sorry." Chikara said,apologizing too.

Kyoko took a deep breath. "We really are a desperate case,aren't we? But i can understand,and you are forgiven. So…i think that is a good excuse to taste my new coffee!" She then said with a smile.

"WHAT!?" Chikara shouted,knowing her terrible tastes of coffee.

Some minutes later a yell of despair could be heard from the whole agency. Kasai and Sasuke were especially close to Kyoko's office.

"Oh,man! I wonder what devilish ingredients she put this time!"

And Kasai closed with a simple "Good grief…"


	4. Chapter 4: Cold as ice

Digimon Adventure 04 Chapter 4: Cold as ice

By Bluestar076

There we are! The fourth chapter,i know that it may be boring,but i wanted this time to focus more on the character's psyche rather than on the action. Anyway,enjoy! Note: I do not own Digimon. All rights and characters go to Bandai and Toei Animation. Also,this is a fantasy story. All references to real people,groups,places,laws,names and marks are completely casual.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Cold as ice**

In a house of San Francisco,near the Golden Bridge,a married couple were having a normal chat. Those two were Chosen ones who saved the two worlds in 2005: Koushiro Izumi and Meiko Mochizuki. With them,a small Digimon that looked like a ladybug was sitting on the table: He was Koushiro's partner,Tentomon. He was the only Digimon in that house,since Meicoomon died long time ago and Rikka changed house early,so Leppamon went with her. But they were fine with it. In the years,Koushiro became a top expert of the Digital World,while Meiko became a scientist. So Rikka's passion for technology and discovery was more than justified. The three of them were drinking coffee…that Koushiro made.

Meiko took a sip. "So…how is it?" Koushiro asked,hopefully to get a good review.

"Well…i don't think you put enough sugar…and there are still pieces of cocoa in the bottom." Meiko said,reviewing his husband's coffee. Koushiro sighed "I knew it…"

"Well Koushiro,you know that you aren't really a chef." Tentomon added.

"I even asked Mimi if she could teach me,at least,to do a decent plate…but it just doesn't work…" Koushiro said,admiting his bad quality.

Meiko then worried. "Oh! Come on,honey…at least you tried! You don't have to be so rough with you!" Koushiro became worried too "N-no! Seriously! You don't have to worry about it! It's really fine!" Then the couple started to apologise to each other. Tentomon facepalmed "Here we go again…humans are really weird. And hey,at least you don't have Kyoko's tastes!" The two stopped from apologizing and had a disgusted face,remembering what tastes Kyoko was used to it.

After 10 minutes,silence came back. Koushiro looked at some pictures. In one of them there was him holding Rikka when she was a baby. He was very worried in the photo,since Rikka was 1 month old in that photo.

"Something wrong?" Meiko Asked. Koushiro sighed. "Nothing…i was just thinking of Rikka. Are you really sure that she made the right choice to go away so soon?"

"What do you mean?" Tentomon asked.

"I mean…she is only 18. And she has already moved out and got a home on her own…not all people of her age would have her luck…what i want to say is…isn't it to early for her?" Koushiro explained. He was always a careful father. This could be because he didn't want lose her,like he lost his real parents.

"…Koushiro…You are worrying too much,as always. I know that you are worried for her,but you know her too…" Meiko said trying to persuade him.

"I know…but…in these days when Digimon and humans stay together,even bad people increase. And to think that she works as a detective,where dangers like this are on the day's routine,it makes me feel anxious…was she conscious of what was waiting for her?" Koushiro added.

Tentomon then looked at him with prompting eyes. "Koushiro,why did you have to think like this? You were always the one that was trying to solve any kind of problem,and now you let yourself down for a thing like this? Come on! It was always a defect of yours,you are worrying too much! Rikka is your daughter and she got the best positives from you,she'll handle this! And you forget that she isn't alone! She has Leppamon on her guard! So stay chill!"

Koushiro gave a little smile "Maybe you're right,i appreciate it…but…i think you should renew your speeches…"

Tentmon blushed by hearing that "What? You really think?"

"Yeah…i think Koushiro is right. I think your speeches are becoming too…old" Meiko added.

Tentomon sighed but Koushiro hugged him. "Don't worry! I got the message,and i'm grateful for that! You're still my partner,after all!" he then looked at Meiko and give her a kiss "And ta-much you too Meiko. Meiko blushed "You're welcome." In that moment the doorbell rang.

"Hmm..strange,who could ever be so soon?" Meiko asked. Koushiro got up and went to the door. "I'll check." He then opened the door and gently asked "Hello?" The person who was at the door let Koushiro quite surprised.

It was Saiba Rei.

"Greetings,Koushiro Izumi. I was searching for you." He said in a calm way. Koushiro on the other hand was embarassed to see him. "You're Saiba Rei! What are you- Oh god! Where did my good manners go!? It's a pleasure to see you. Is there something i could help?"

"Oh please,you don't have to be so formal. And yes,there was something i want to ask you." Saiba answered with a smile.

"Well,why don't you just come in?" Koushiro asked.

"You are very kind. Thanks" Saiba answered. He then entered the house,saluted Meiko and Tentomon and sat on the table.

"Would you like some coffee?" Meiko gently asked.

"Yes,thanks." Saiba said. Then Meiko stood up and turned on the coffee's machine. She then turned on a sip and gave it to Saiba.

"So,what is it?" Koushiro asked. Saiba turned on him and started to speak "We are both researchers that work on the Digital World and his inhabitants. I wanted to talk about Digimon's energy."

"Digimon's energy?" Tentomon asked.

"Yes. As we know,Digimon increase their energy by the phenomenon called Evolution. By this, they become bigger and more powerful." Saiba started the discussion.

"Yes,that's right. There are many ways in which can evolve. They can evolve by natural ways,even if that would mean taking more time,through the bonding with their partners and with the use of particular items like the Digivice. There were the pendals too one,but now they are gone." Koushiro said.

"Correct. But…i want to dwell on a particular event that regards your first journey on the Digital World." Saiba said,starting another fact. Koushiro then became curious. He always studied the elements and the keys that saw on his first adventure. So he wanted to know on which fact could he ever mention.

"It regards your battle with the Dark Masters,especially the third one,Mugendramon. During that fight,one of the Chosen Children, Hikari Yagami,got surrounded by a strange light that made Agumon warp evolve into WarGreymon,leading you to victory." Saiba then explained.

"Yes…wait,how did you know it?" Tentomon then asked shocked.

"Oh please,you don't have to worry. I just seeked deeper. I always try to reconnect every single event that helped humans and Digimon to get along. Besides,i couldn't get to an agreement between the two peoples without your help." Saiba answered in a calm and gently way.

"In fact…we too owe much to you. Even i don't know if we could manage to do it without you. Anyways…in the moment you just described,there was the intervention of Homeostasis. A being that desires order and harmony through the worlds of the quantum sea. We met it a few days before that. When it told us our purpose. It wanted us to help the Digital World to defeat evil Digimon like those ones." Koushiro answered in a cheereful way and then added on Saiba's initial reference.

"Yes,and if i am right,you met it when Meicoomon got corrupted and risked to destroy everything." Saiba said,turning on Meiko. She then stayed in silence for a few seconds. Then she spoke "Yes,that's right. Homeostasis wanted to help her,but when she got manipulated by Yggdrasil,we didn't had another choice. But i know that she's happy,wherever she is."

"I'm deeply sorry for that. Anyways here is the point. We can deduce that Homeostasis is a being with a very big ammount of energy. We can say it since it's capable of turning a Child-Level Digimon into an Ultimate-Level one. It has even a Digimon like Jesmon on its service,although it isn't the same one of the prophecy…" Saiba continued,saying something particular.

"Prophecy?" Koushiro said curiously. He studied many prophecies and legend of the Digital World,but he never heard of one involving Jesmon. But when Koushiro made the question Saiba immediately turned on his head. "No. It's nothing particular. Anyways,what i wonder…is if there are any possibilities that a Digimon or a human could grasp a power like Homeostasis's one."

"Well…i can't be sure of that. But Digimon can reach very high tops…so it may be possible…." Koushiro answered,thinking of it.

"That is why i came here…i want you to help me to seek a way for make it possible." Saiba said,standing up.

"W-what? Me?" Koushiro asked embarassed.

"You are a researcher and i am a seeker. We both know many things about Digimon,the Digital World and their mystery. So if we join our knowledge we can find a way to make it possible. And maybe help the society where we live. What do you think?" Saiba asked. Koushiro thought and then nodded

"Wow. Sure know how to convince people,don't you think Meiko?" Tentomon asked to Koushiro's wife. But she had a doubt right now. She thinked that something was wrong. This thought came in her head when she saw an important particular.

"Yes,sure he knows. But…there's something wrong…why …is smiling in that way?"

* * *

It was 9.00 AM on San Fransisco. Everyone was more or less at work now. Except for one girl that worked on the Chesire Cat's agency. She knew she was late,but she also knew that she had an important meeting with a particular person. Sometimes even if it isn't a terrible problem,everyone need a psycologic visit. At North Beach there was the study of Alice Windlot,an english psychologist,who was specialized on relationships.

Aisu entered on her office. It was quite beautiful. The walls were in a deep blue colour,the shelves were filled with ordered books. There were many categories: Suggestions for reading to heal the stress or depression,mental games for kids,fantasy books for stimulate immagination,folders for every patient and more. On Alice's desk there were a pen's container,some papers and a mini statue of the Buddha,a simbol of inner peace she used to say.

"Welcome Aisu! Please,take a seat." Alice said when she saw the girl come in.

"Good morning, ,and thanks" Aisu replied,sitting on the chair.

"So,you decided to take the visit so early today,even if it means you going late at work. Is something particular happened?" The psycologist asked.

"Well,yes. Actually a lot happened these days, ! So i wanted to see how could i manage these things as soon as possible." Aisu answered.

Alice then smiled and took her pen and Aisu's folder to sign what her patient had to say,like she did other times. "Well,then,let me know!"

"Ok,first thing is that nine days ago another person joined the place where i work." Aisu began her visit,mentioning Kasai's arrival at the agency.

"Ah yes! The agency!" Alice said.

"That's right. The fact is that the person who joined is particular close to me…since is my sister Kasai." Aisu added.

"Oh! Your sister? Well that should be a good notice. Is this making you dissapointed?" Alice then asked,writing the situation.

"No! Of course not. I could not be happier for this. The fact…is that i wonder if she can be okay there. I mean,she's there only for 9 days,do you think that she is gonna be okay with that?" Aisu replied,making more questions. Even if Kasai was doing ok at the agency,she still thought that something bad would happen to her at the agency. This showed how much she cared for her.

"Well,i Can't say it for sure. Why don't you start by talking about her and her behaviour?" Alice asked to have a detail on Kasai.

"It's not that much. You see…Kasai was way different from what she is now. Me and her had a normal childhood. Since my father is a diplomat of the United Nations for the Digital World and my mother a world wide famous chef,we didn't have problems about our money and other things. We were a normal family like the others. When she was a child, Kasai was a quiet and normal girl. She used to be sociable,play with the other kids,help the others,being great at school and at sport competition. Also,me and her were very related to each other. We still are. Then…when she entered in high school,especially in the third year,she started to act differentely. She had a behaviour more similar to that of a thug,becoming more vulgar,started smoking, she even dyed her hair,she initially had pink hair but then she dyed them into black with a red highlight,sometimes even drinking alcohol,but don't worry she never got drunk,and other things." Aisu said,explaining her sister's backstory.

"I see…and did you know if there is any particular reason why she started to change like that?" Alice then asked.

"Well yes,actually i know. Like i said,she had a normal childhood,so there is no particular event that shocked her like the death of someone or something else. We asked her and she answered that since she was going to get close to the adult's life she wanted to try to change her lifestyle into something else,ending to have the thug life." Aisu added.

"And what did your parents say about this?" Alice asked.

"At first they were worried…but then…they immediately accepted it. Because…despite being so violent and aggressive…she was the same Kasai of before after all. So..after all,it wasn't so worrying that changing becasue she remained the same pure and good girl she always was. She only…became more thug. But i don't know if this kind of behaviour will be accepted like we did." Aisu answered,thinking.

Alice continued to write. "Well…what the others think or say about her?"

"They accept her,since all of them know her for a long time. Chikara,of course,yells at her,after all he yells at everyone,but she always finds a way to shut him up. Plus,apart for me,that i'm her sister,there are Sasuke and Tsunayoshi too. They are our cousins,so maybe she is more familiar on the agency" Aisu continued to talk.

Alice looked up with a smile. "Good! As you can see she's already part of the group now. Of course,sometimes there can be some fights about her,but for most of the part she's okay! I think that you should see things in a more optimistic perspective. But don't forget to always look the ones who are close to you and see if you can help."

"I see…and i think you are right! Thanks, !" Aisu said changing the smile. She then took some bills from her pocketbag. "Here,this is my payement for this month."

Alice took the money "Thanks. This is the receipt Ok,then. See you next week,tell me if there are some news!"

"I'll do it. Goodbye!" Aisu said,exiting from her office. That visit helped her just like the others,she now felt more calm and cool now.

* * *

After the visit Aisu was walking through the streets of the city alongside with her Digimon partner,Strikedramon. While walking she was licking a cherry. Much like Kyoko bad tastes in coffee,she had this habit of taking a cherry,put it on the mouth and play with it by using the tongue and making a weird noise. "Lerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolero!"

Strikedramon looked at her a little bit disgusted. "Geez,Aisu. You still do that? Don't you think is a little bit…uncomfortable?"

Aisu then ate the cherry "Sorry,but you know that cherries are my favourites" Strikedramon sighed. "I know too well…So,how do you think the visit went?"

"Pretty good. It helped me even this time. Now i know what to do. But…do i really worry that much?" Aisu answered,then asked in turn.

Strikedramon looked at her "Well,you are a person that cares so much about the persone you love. So your concerns are natural."

"And is that a bad thing?" Aisu asked.

"If i answer i would say the same things that said. Just be there and don't be so oppressive." Strikedramon normally said. "Plus,you always had these thoughts,since you are cold as ice."

"Did you really said that joke about my name again? Now i know how Yatsura feels…" Aisu said. The fact was that her name was the japanese pronunciation of ice,opposed to her sister's name Kasai,which meant fire. "But…i think you're right. Maybe i'll get used to it." She then said. While walking to the agency they noticed a scene. There was a boy that was screaming at a girl.

"What's that?" Aisu asked.

"Long blond hair collected in a pony tail…green eyes…isn't that Aria Artorias? The noble girl who Kasai worked for as a waitress?" Strikedramon said,remembering all the aspects.

"Yes! There is no doubt,it's her. Kyoko also told me that he should be her boyfriend…but is he screaming at her?" Aisu asked. Then she silenced to see what they were going to say.

"How many times i have to tell you to don't tell anyone!?" The boy shouted at her. He looked very angry.

"I-i'm sorry,i was just talking to a dear lady!" Aria said in despair.

"Did you listen to yourself!? Just talking to a dear lady!? You know you can't talk about me with ANYONE! I just want this wedding to go as planned,and i won't let you ruin everything! Got it!?" The boy continued.

"OKAY!" Aria cried out. Aisu closed her hand to fist. She really wanted to help her,but she also knew that they were none of her business,and doing something would damage her and her business,so she didn't do anything. "Let's go,Strikedramon."she said,going away.

"Wait,you sure?" Strikedramon asked with surprise. Aisu didn't turn back "Yes. We can't do anything…for now." Strikedramon looked one last time the scene and then she followed her partner.

Aisu finally arrived in the agency and she immediately got stopped by Chikara. "AISU! You are late! What took you so long to arrive!?" He yelled.

"Don't worry! I've just had to do something" She said. Chikara was going to ask what she has done but Aisu immediateley stopped him with "a PRIVATE thing" Chikara silenced. She then surpassed him and went to her office,while Strikedramon entered in her Digivice. Before she could enter a voice called him.

"Hey."Aisu turned back and saw a girl with black hair and a red highlight on them,yellow eyes,wearing a black, hooded jacket that he keeps unzipped, with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem. Underneath, she wore a white shirt with a V-neck. She also wore blue cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket, black glovelettes on each hand, and black high-top boots. Of course she was her sister Kasai.

"Oh,hi Kasai!" Aisu saluted her. Kasai noticed immediately that she was thinking to something. "Are you alright?"

Aisu tried to hide the fact that she had lot of things on her head. "No! I'm fine." She said,hoping to close it. The fact was clear,she was still thinking of what she said to the psycologist. Although she said to stay chill,Aisu still had fears.

"Let's have a seat,Aisu." Kasai said. Aisu tried to decline but she knew by her sister's stare that a no was no other possible answer. She sighed "Okay." They went to the room where they used to talk.

"You are worried about something,isn'it?" Kasai asked. "I always know when you have a problem. Even if you try to make a credible excuse i know when there is something that troubles you . Plus,you aren't a girl who tells lie. So spit it out." She continued with a smile.

Aisu silenced for some seconds. She then surrendered. "Okay…you see…the reason why i came so late was because i went to see my psycologist."

"You go to the psycologist?" her sister asked.

"Yes. You know that i'm a girl with some problems,especially with being sociable. So i get a few visits at month for some tips." Aisu answered.

"Well,you are not wrong. When you were a kid,you used to stay alone. It's a good thing that you are trying to change. You are a good girl." Kasai said,remembering when Aisu was a little girl.

"But this time the visit was not for this. It was about you." Aisu said.

"Me?" Kasai asked.

"Yes. I'm worried that you may not be accepted from the others for your behaviour. I know that you are still the good girl of once and that even mom and dad accepted it,but that edgy side of you may result annoying and offensive for others. I Wish that you may not be alone…" She said.

Kasai looked at her with indifference. "Hey. You know what makes you think that? The fact that you are cold as ice."

Aisu sighed with a smile. "I know. Everybody tells me."

"But have you ever thought why they say this? It's because you think already of bad things. You have to calm down. As you can see they treat me well here. Also, you don't have to put this weight only on you. I decided to have this behaviour and i have to face the consequences for this. I know that you really care about me,but you have to put away those feelings,you can even make someone else other than me uncomfortable. Trust me,everything will be fine." Kasai added.

Aisu lowered her head. "Sorry for this. Plus the psycologist said that you are fine and i shouldn't worry for this."

"See? Even she say this. And you don't have to feel guilty for this. After all,you are doing your job as a sister,you just have to think more positive." Kasai said,making an optimistic speech. Although being optimistic wasn't one of her specialties.

"hmmm…yes! I want to believe what you say. Thanks Kasai…" Aisu said and then hugged her. "I love you."

"Don't worry. I'll always be there for you." The other one simply said. "Good grief…"

"Oh! Right. Also i saw a certain scene before. I saw Aria with her boyfriend." Aisu added. Kasai became curious. "Aria? The girl of the family which i worked as a waitress?" she asked. Aisu nodded. "Hmm…Kyoko said that she was going to get married and that she was pregnant…" Kasai added.

Aisu nodded. "But the strange thing is that he was yelling at her in a very angry way. I didn't do anything because maybe it was not the case."

"If i was you i would have done something." Kasai said. She then tought. "I know that i don't work for her anymore,but after five years of work with her,maybe i should do something even this time…oh good grief. I've ended up thinking like the old man now."

Aisu noticed her making weird noises. "Ehm…are you ok?

"Uh? Oh,no. It's nothing. Maybe you did the right thing. Let's not think of it for now. When we''ll have the time or someone asks us about this,we're gonna talk to Kyoko." Kasai said.

"Ok. Thanks Kasai. I think i'll go to my room now." Aisu said. "Thank you for all" She then went away.

"Take care" Kasai simply closed.

Some hour later,Aisu was checking some things on the computer. Until she saw from one of the security cameras someone entering on the building. Aisu got to the entrance to see who he was. "May i help you?"

The man took off his hat. "I'm Zack Jackson. From the police. I came to deliver this important information at the Chesire Cat's Agency." He said,presenting himself.

"Zack Jackson? Ah yes,i've heard of you! Thanks!" Aisu said,taking the paper.

"You are welcome! If you need something from us,i'll always be there!" Zack said,winking.

Aisu blushed a little. "Oh,come on. You don't have to be a knight."

"See ya!" He excited from the office.

"He really is a cute guy,but certainly not my tipe." Aisu said. "Okay,let's see." She then looked at the paper and got shocked for what she saw. It was a report from the jail. One of the criminal that the agency captured had committed suicide. She immedieately ran to Kyoko's office.

Meanwhile Kyoko was talking to her brother. "So you think that being vegan is a bad idea?" she asked.

"No! I didn't mean that. I agree with the ones that decide to be vegans. I disagree with the ones that force the others to became vegans! You can't just take over another's life!" Kumo answered.

"You know what? Maybe with this conversation you gave me an idea for a new recipe of coffee! And your next line will be are you stupid?" Kyoko said.

"Are you stupid? …I can't believe i always helmet…" Kumo said. In that moment Aisu entered at the office,panting.

"Aisu? Do you need something?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes! It's urgent! Right now the police delivered us this!" Aisu said,giving the paper at Kyoko. She then read the paper. "…WHAT!? Sykes Connor killed himself!?" She said in shock.

"What!? Are you serious? Why do you think he did it?" Kumo asked.

"Now the fact is strange. Last week i confirmed that Saiba Rei didn't knew anything of this and said that he would have provided for this. Could it be that he was so dissapointed of this that he preferred throw away his life?" Kyoko said,thinking of a theory.

"Poor boy,adoring a man at this level…had society arrived at this far?" Aisu asked,piting the deceased guy.

"Unfortunately yes. But he could simply committed suicide because he couldn't stand at the idea of being in jail." Kumo said.

"Anyway,since things had come this way i don't think we have to dig further. For now,let's focus on other cases." Kyoko said,closing the discussion.

"Yes. Maybe we'll see things from a clearer perspective in the future…i hope." Aisu said.

* * *

Despite all those years,the File Island remained the same: a small island inhabitated by Digimon from Baby-Level to Adult-Level Digimon, and the zone of the Village of Beginning,the small part where all Digimon are born. Aisu and Strikedramon looked over the horizon in the same forest where her parents and the other Chosen Children met their Digimon partners for the first time and started their first adventure on the Digital World.

Aisu breathed in a soft way,while the wind ran through her hair. "This is a perfect place for some peace."

"I completely agree. What a day we had." Strikedramon said.

"You can say that again. But at least i could talk of something important about myself to needed people. You know…maybe it's really time that i try to change myself. I'm a grown up lady,don't you think?" Strikedramon smiled. "Yes. But i think you are already fine with this. After all,you are the one who can cheer up a person when he's sad." Aisu blushed "Really? You think so? Well…thank you!" She said.

In that moment someone walked behind them. "Your thought is good. However,i'm afraid that you won't make it real." Aisu and Strikedramon turned back to see who she was. A Girl with a mimetic shirt,white throusers,brown gloves and wheeled boots with purple eyes and white hair. Aisu watched her carefully. "Who are you?"

"My name is Cassidy Monroe. I'm a mercenary in search of the members of the Chesire Cat's Agency." The girl said,presenting herself.

"A mercenary? Did someone ordered you to kill us?" Aisu asked.

"That's right. My client sees you as a threat for his business,so he promised me to pay a big prize if i had exterminated you. It seems you were the nearest of them,Aisu Yagami." Cassidy said.

"Oh really? I seriously can't understand your mercenaries. Why do you wish so bad to execute people?" Aisu asked.

"I can't tell for everyone that do the same job of mine. But if you are so interested,i only care to do my work in a clean way. As long as the client is satisfied and i get the money." Cassidy answered.

"Oh really? And why don't you tell us who is your dear client?" Strikedramon asked.

"Oh please,as i said,i wish to do my job in the best on the ways. I can't slip all the informations." Cassidy said.

"I can see that you are a sly girl. I appreciate that,but as a detective, i can't let you do that,not only for my friends,who i try to be open,but also for the Digimon here at the File Island. So i can't wait to see your face get really dissapointed" Aisu said,standing up.

"Ohohoho! What a temper! Well,if you are so sure of your words,then you have no other choice but to PROVE THEM TO ME!" Cassidy exclaimed then,summoning her Digimon partner from her Digivice. A furred reptile Adult-Level Digimon with cyborg parts. "Let me show you my partner,Raptordramon."

The Digimon looked at Aisu and Strikedramon. "Oh…a battle between dragon. Eheheh…i'll really enjoy drinking your blood."

"Well well,we even have a psycho as a Digimon. Ok. I'm not afraid of you!" Strikedramon said,posing for the fight.

"Ready Strikedramon?" Aisu asked. "Yes,friend!" Strikedramon said with determination.

"Okay then. LET'S OPEN THE GAME!" Cassidy exclaimed.

The two dragon Digimon ran to reach the other. As soon as they came nearer they started to attack the enemy.

"Strike Claw!" Strikedramon exclaimed. "Ambush Crush!" Raptordramon exclaimed. Strikedramon's attacks were faster,but Raptordramon's ones were stronger. In the end they were both pushed away.

"You are not bad,sweet prey." Raptordramon said,complimenting his enemy.

"Even you." Strikedramon said. He then started to run into the woods.

"What?" Raptordramon said. He then followed the other dragon.

"Does Strikedramon had a strategy?" Aisu thought,but in that moment,a projectile got her shoulder that started to bleed. She yelled a shout of pain,holding her shoulder. "What is this!?" She looked up and noticed Cassidy holding a revolver. "Just because our Digimon are fighting,it doesn't mean we are going to do the statues! Remember that i'm after you!"

"Crap…Ok then. You left me with no other choice!" Aisu exclaimed,grabbing her gun that she had for being a detective and she shooted too. The projectile touched Cassidy's cheek,making it bleed. Cassidy made a grin,took her own blood and licked it. "Not bad, girl. Guess i'm gonna have some fun! Even if your attempts are USELESS!"

Meanwhile Strikedramon was jumping tree to tree "I've heard some booms. Dammit,i wish i could help Aisu,but first i have to deal with him!",speaking of the devil,Raptordramon was under him. "Come on! Let me show you my strenght!"

"Okay! You convinced me! You'll show me your strenght while i'll show you my brain!" Strikedramon then swooped down to attack him with his claw. He managed to attack Strikedramon on his hips. After screaming of pain,Raptordramon tried to attack him but Strikedramon jumped too fast to the next tree. So Strikedramon started to attack the second dragon,jumping on the trunks of the trees,cornering him. But despite this Raptordramon was not afraid,but instead he smiled. "Indeed,Strikedramon. You made a clever move,but you forgot that i too can take advantage of it. Just wait…" he then started to watch carefully the jumps that Strikedramon made,enduring the pain. In a moment with his predator eyes looked at Strikedramon while he was throwing himself at him. "NOW!" With his arms,Raptordramon grabbed Strikedramon.

"What!?" Strikedramon exclaimed.

"You are smart,but at the same time you are so stupid! I just had to wait to grasp the right moment ot catch you! Just like a hunter that waits to shoot on an eagle,and then hit the target!" Strikedramon exclaimed with pride. He then pushed Strikedramon's art. "Ambush Crunch!" He then bit it with his violent teeth. Strikedramon Yelled with pain.

Aisu,who was on another part of the island,because of Cassidy,heard that scream. "Was that Strikedramon? Oh no…"

"It seems that your friend made a mistake." Cassidy said. "Just like in the movie Jurassic Park,you can't lock a raptor inside a closet. They're too smart. So Strikedramon made the mistake of underestimating my partner. What a poor unfortunate soul." Cassidy said. Aisu started to pant. Cassidy seemed happy of this. "Oh? You're anxious right now?" She then grabbed something from their pockets,some knives. "You don't have to think of that if i'm going to throw these knives at you RIGHT NOW!" She exclaimed and started to throw the knives. Aisu started to run away in order do avoid the knives. But Cassidy continued to throw them at her. It looked like it never ended.

"Dammit! This girl is psychopatic! I have to be extremely careful. But how can i face a situation like this!? Ahh…Think Aisu,you're a detective!" She thinked while she was running away. There was little time to think. Aisu had to use a plan in time,or she would certainly die. She then noticed some piece of wood. Aisu litted a lightbulb. "That's right! If i use them maybe i can block those knives." She thought. So she took two pieces of wood, turned around and put them in front of her. Her thought was correct. The knives that Cassidy threw started to end on the pieces of wood.

"What!?" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Don't think that i'm unprepared for things like this! I'm a detective,and situations like these are the daily routine!" Aisu exclaimed,taking off one of the trunks and then shooting at her with the gun. This time she hit Cassidy's arm. The girl grinted the pain for endure the pain.

At the same time Raptordramon was still holding Strikedramon in his grasp. Strikedramon couldn't no more bear the pain. He was starting to bleed very bad. The enemy licked his blood and turned his face into a satisfied stare "Ahhh…yes…your blood is a young one. I can sense the terror in this taste. Now tell me…how are you gonna make it out of this situation? I'm bigger than you. So there is technically no way that you can get free of my weight." He then laughed.

But despite all of this,Strikedramon smiled. "Really? You think so? Because i too had to wait for my moment." Strikedramon blinked his eye "What do you mean!?" He then heard a noise. "Wait…this crunch!" He looked back and saw that the trees where Strikedramon was jumping before were about to fall. "How did you do that!?"

"I did it before. I of course thought that maybe my strategy of attacking you from all directions might wouldn't work. So in a reserve plan i scratched the trees's trunks so that could they fall to you! As a Digimon belonging to a detective agency,i have to be alway ready,for plan B!" Strikedramon answered with bravery. Then finally the tree started to fall,and they ended up all to Raptordramon. "OH SHI-" He got stucked by the impact. Strikedramon was finally able to stand up. He then looked at the enemy. "So,it turned out that you are the catch of this Hunt! Strike Fang!" Then the metal plates on his body parts started to burn,ending his body to became a mass of flame,and then he charged against Raptordramon. He went so powerfully and quickly that Raptordramon ended up to the edge of a rock,which under it there was the river. Even Cassidy was forced to stay there,because of her being chased by Aisu. Even Strikedramon's partner came in and shoot at the revolver of Cassidy,making it unable to work.

"I can't believe it. They cornered us." Cassidy said,panting.

"What did you just said? You can't lock a raptor in a closet,they are too smart. Now i definetely know that Kasai and were right. I can't let my thoughts get over me! If i focus on my actual problems i know how to guard them! They personify my sense of justice,so i'll protect them,no matter what!" Aisu exclaimed.

"Curse you…Aisu Yagami…very well then. We'll see which of our dogmas will be the brightest one,with our Digimon." Cassidy said,with some safety left. The two girls both watched their Digimon.

"So…our partners are counting on us…you sure you can handle it,Strikedramon?" Raptordramon asked,watching carefully his enemy.

"If i answer you,i will not be able to end this fight for good!" Strikedramon said. After some minutes of rising tension…the Digimon clashed their arms. Raptordramon was about to crunch him on the head. "Ambush Cru-" But he forgot Strikedramon's special ability. "Strike Fang!" His body started to be surrounded by fire,burning Raptordramon as well,forcing him to abbandoning the grip. Both Strikedramon and Aisu looked with certainty their enemies. Now they were going to replace the pain in the same way that they have done,cold as ice. "WE WON! IT'S OVER!" they exclaimed.

"Strike Claw!" Strikedramon said,starting to attack Raptordramon with a fast frequency. And so it was Aisu and Strikedramon's turn to do their battle shout.

"HINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUUUUU" Raptordramon ended up to be thrown away and since Cassidy was behind him,she too felt.

"GODDAMIIIIIIIIIIT!" Cassidy and Raptordramon screamed before falling into the river.

Aisu looked down at the river,where there was no trace of the two mercenaries. "Hinjaku is a japanese term. It means weak,because this is what you are. Weak." Then both she and her Digimon partner layed down exhausted.

"Do you think that they died?" Strikedramon asked to her.

"I Don't know. But i'm pretty sure that if they are stilla live,they won't do anything for some time. However…this may be worrying. Now we certainly know that someone is after us. But who? I'll report that to Kyoko." Aisu answered.

"Okay. Now we can really say it. What a long day." Strikedramon said. Aisu laughed. "And a bizzare night too!"

* * *

The day after,Aisu reported what happened last night at her colleagues. They talked to each other and thought.

"So there is someone who wants us dead." Kouta asked.

"Well,it's not new. We are a detective agency,so it's natural that we can't be nice to everyone." Tsuna said,confirming a possible answer.

"Yes,you're right. But the question is…with all of the police stations and the other detective agencies here in town…why us?" Kumo asked to him.

"Well…uhm…okay i don't know." Tsuna said. Kyoko then looked up at everyone. "In any case,we can't stay here like nothing happened. For tomorrow,apart from the regular cases,we shall interrogate every criminal we caught to see if they know something. Also,remind this. Until we find out who's behind that Cassidy's case,keep your eyes open. You will never know who's watching us."

"I think this is the best idea. Also i think that our Digimon should stay with us all of the time,so we can be prepared if there is an attack." Rikka added.

"Well,i agree on that. What do you guys say?" Sasuke asked.

"We too!" Everyone said.

"Very nice! Now you can go back to your rooms now" Kyoko said. Everyone left,except Kasai,Aisu and Kyoko. "Thanks Aisu! Now that you advised up,we now know how to operate from now on."

"You're welcome Kyoko." Aisu said with a smile. Kyoko then got near her. "But seriously you could have called one of us! So you would have spared all of these injuries!" She said pointing at all Aisu's patches.

"How can you say this!? She was literally shooting at me and throwing knives at me! How could i have done that?" Aisu said,defending herself.

"Leave her Kyoko,after all it's a family's defect to go into trouble. And also,it's a family's defect that she kicked their assess. Good grief." Kasai said.

"I could not agree more,sister!" Aisu said.

In the end Kyoko sighed. "Oh my god…"

So,from that day they had to face serious dangers,since a very powerful person was after them. A seeker had his eyes on them. He was ready to do some Dirty deeds done in a cheap way.


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon Adventure 04 Chapter 5: Revenge of the Bridesmaids and Witnesses

By Bluestar076

In order of forgiving me for what was the fourth chapter,here you are the fifth chapter. This is surely until now the longest chapter I ever read! But also the one I had more fun to write. This chapter here has more construction and development than the others. Let me know what do you think with you reviews and enjoy!

P.S: I do not own Digimon. All rights belong to Bandai and Toei Animation. Also,this is a fantasy story. All references to real people,groups,places,laws,names and marks are completely casual.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Revenge of the Bridesmaids and Witnesses**

As long as there is good,there is evil. As long as there is light,there is darkness. As long as there are order forces,there are criminal forces. After the advent of the Digimon living in harmony with the humans,not only crime has increased,but violators of the law from all over the world had found new ways to get in easier way money,power,revenge and more. This,also because criminals after they knew about Digimon,they got more interested in everything about technology. And as we know,the internet is a place where everything is in evolution,just like the Digimon. The Digital World itself changed about this. More evil Digimon came out,not because they were manipulated,but because they wanted to follow their partners. Subjects like these have millions of ways to hide their identity. Many zones of the Digital World started to be inhabited by 'The Bad Guys'. An example was Kowloon,a place located in the Prince server. Once it was a zone based only on sand,but 7 years ago,people and Digimon started to live on it,especially wanted people. In two worlds where the surveillance was at its highest level,this was one of the few places where these kind of people could stay,since it was well hidden. Kowloon consisted in what looked like a ghetto. The buildings were built in rock,but despite this,the locals were able to use electricity,since there were still some electric towers,related to other zones. But there,nothing was payed,so it was almost certain that the electricity was stolen, by using methods that could change the direction of the current. The city had only one straight road,that conducted to the north or to the south. There was no difference at all,since both of the two roads were leading to the same thing: desert,desert and desert. There was a difference of at least fifteen kilometres before a more different zone. There wasn't so much,since it was only a small zone. Only some houses and a bar. Sometimes it was like living in a jungle,since they were very common brawls,homicides and other things too. But the people of the place didn't care at all. They got used to it. For a criminal,it was this lifestyle or nothing.

One of these houses had two floors,but only one person lived there with her Digimon partner. Raptordramon was licking his injure that he got some days before. When he licked the injure he felt it pinch. "Grrr! Fuck." He simply said. While her partner was checking the computer "You don't have to be so primitive. There are some bandages on that drawer."

Raptordramon grounted a little. "Thanks." He then stood up,opened the drawer and took the bandages. He then tightened them for the rage. "Curses! That dammed Strikedramon…no one has ever humiliated me that much! I'm gonna make sure that he will pay." He then exclaimed.

"Listen,I know that feel. I too,am angry with Aisu. I always cringe when I fail a job. But you can't just have the thought of revenge. You have to think of a plan. Something that will trap your bird in a cage. I say this,because what happened last time proved that I have to improve my skills." She said. She then thought of an effective way to accomplish her duty. Something that could stab them right in the heart. She had an illumination. "Wait…let's await and see what happens between them. I'll use the first change that will happen against them. Just like a psycologist said in the 70s,the new always scare people at the beginning."

"If you say so…but hey,what do you think of the person that gave us this job?" Raptordramon then asked.

"Him? I can say that he can convince many people,and his ideals aren't that bad. But…his purposes are irrelevant for me. For me,what cares…it's that he maintain his deal. I'll make him the favour and he will sure pay me…so I will prove to my father that I too, can do something." She said,mentioning her past. Raptordramon looked at her deeply,he was impressed of her determination. "Some scars never go away,right?" He thought.

Cassidy looked at the moon and murmured. "Wryyy…."

* * *

The next day it was a day like others on San Francisco. Kids and teenagers went to school,and adults went to work. And the Chesire Cat Agency today would have a very particular and bizarre case. Around 11.00 A.M,Aria Artorias was in front of the agency. She looked a bit anxious. There was something that was troubling her. But then she took a deep breath. "Ok,Aria. You know that this may cause a big danger to your family. But you also know that this is your only way to end this hell. You can do it." She then entered.

On the inside of the agency meanwhile,there was a meeting. The case of Cassidy Monroe made the Agency on a major security and attention. For a couple of days,the young members looked everyone in the city with doubt and seriousness. They didn't want to make a mistake and become weak and discovered to the enemy,whoever he was,and they would grasp the first opportunity to even a clue. They wanted to maintain order,so they were ready for everything.

Kyoko was taking a soup of her 'coffee'. "So,did you find anything?" she asked to the others.

"Unfortunately no. Yesterday I've asked to Arthur,the hacker who was trying to break through the government files and Felicity,the woman who pretended to be open to men only to knock them out and steal their money. But they don't know anything about this." Rikka answered,explaining what she has done the day before. Like they mentioned some day ago,the first step for them was talking to the criminals who got defeated and caught by the Agency,to verify if they desired to take revenge on them and tried to find a way to eliminate them.

"I too,tried to do something. I questioned Clair,the girl of my first case. She answered that yes,she was angry at me,but she also said that she would never try to take revenge on me. I then looked her deeply in the eyes,and even though she was angry,she still was afraid of me. So I can ensure that she's innocent." Kasai said.

"What if it was Tom the duck?" Tsuna asked.

"I doubt it. After he came out of the prison,he decided to not do crimes ever again. He now takes care of his children at full time." Kouta answered to him. "I know this,since some time ago I met him. He looked sincere."

"Oh man. If he's not him,then I really don't know." Tsuna then said. Kyoko then looked at the others. "Any other ideas?" she asked. The others swept their head. "Unfortunately no. I asked every criminal that I caught,but none of them knew anything. Even that monster of Lindor was innocent!" Rina answered.

"…Lindor? LINDOR IS JUST A CHEF!" Chikara shouted as always. But Rina retorted "HE TRIED TO POISON ME WITH THAT PUDDING WITH THE CARAMEL!"

"How could he know that you were allergic at the caramel?" Aisu asked. Rina silenced.

"Oh great…another painful figure for us." Kumo said. "Well! It isn't a new thing here!" Kyoko said with a smile. Kumo facepalmed. "How can you be okay with that!?"

The Digimon partners were also present in the meeting. This was the second step,taking their Digimon always with them,even inside their houses. "If i can,I also want to tell my report." Starmon said.

"Hey,Starmon! you talked? It's very unusual for you!" Toriko,his partner,said with surprise.

"I talk only if it is necessary,you know that. And a topic that regards the security of the agency is a necessary thing where I have to talk." Starmon replied. "Anyways…I too searched on some of the jails in the closest zones of the Digital World from here. I interrogated Digimon like that Seadramon that we defeated two weeks ago,but even him didn't knew anything about this."

"Could it be that it was the triad?" Coredramon asked,mentioning some enemies that he defeated some time before.

"No,it cannot be. Kuwagamon was freed for good behavior,honeybeemon was taken to the mental hospital and Snimon….wait…didn't you killed him during that fight?" Leomon answered and then asked of the fact.

"Oh…right…" Coedramon said. Kyoko then thought. DORUgamon noticed her. "Is there something wrong,Kyoko?" He asked.

She raised her head. "It's clear now that none of the criminals we stopped is involved in this. But if that's so…then…who will ever be?"

Everyone thought,but alas,no one had the answer. It was in that moment that Leppamon noticed something. "Hey,guys! Someone entered in the agency!" Everyone immediately turned their head on the television of the cameras.

Kasai recognized the figure. "Wait…is that-" But she didn't manage to end the line that Tsuna shouted "FUCK! THERE IS AN ENEMY!" He then ran towards the entrance. "W-wait for me Tsuna!" Coredramon said following him.

"An enemy!?" Toriko exclaimed and started to ran as well. His partner Starmon followed him.

"She must be really stupid for entering in our base! BUT I'LL ASSURE THAT SHE IS DEAD!" Sasuke exclaimed starting to run. "W-wait Sasuke! Do we really have to do this?" Gladimon asked,following him.

"I'm not that smart,so I can't say if what I am going to do is good or bad…BUT I WANT TOO TO KICK HER ASS!" Rina said,running too. Kabuterimon followed her. "Wait,Rina! Rage decreases the temper of an enemy!" The other guys simply remained in the room,watching.

Chikara facepalmed. "I'm surrounded by idiots…" Veedramon looked then at Kasai "Isn't that girl Aria Artorias?" Kasai looked back at him. "Yes. Yes,she is." Kumo stood up and sighed. "Well,someone have to stop them. Let's go."

Meanwhile Aria entered to the agency. "Ok. Here we are…" She then listened a scream. "Wait…who's screaming?" She saw deeper and in that moment Tsuna ran and blocked her to the wall. "H-hey! What did I do!?" she exclaimed. But Tsuna didn't stopped. "STOP RIGHT THERE,CRIMINAL SCUM! YOU VIOLATED THE LAW!" He then exclaimed.

"What!? But I didn't do anything!" Aria said,worried that she might have done something wrong. Then Sasuke came. "Do not try to be innocent! We all know that you are working with the one that wants us dead! Now,who is he? Spit it out!"He exclaimed. Aria looked more confused. "What!? I don't even know what are you talking about! Why would I ever want you dead!?"

Then Toriko came "Yes! Of course! Villains always say this at the beginning when they put in act their plans. Don't try to be a sly fox and surrender!" Aria started to tremble "B-but listen to me! I-" She couldn't end the line that even Rina came. "Nuh-uh! We don't want to hear another word! If you don't help,we're gonna make you feel the wrath of our Digimon!" she exclaimed.

"Rina,how can she help us if you don't want to hear another word?" Saskue fairly asked. Rina silenced for five seconds. "ATTACK!" she then exclaimed. Then the Digimon came near,but before they could do anything,Kouta fortunately stopped everyone. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Everyone turned around. "Do you think this is the way to welcome a customer!? Shame on you!" Kouta then exclaimed. The four guys and their Digimon looked at each other. They then got away from Aria and bowed their heads. "We're sorry."

Aria was finally able to breathe. "Thank goodness…" But before she could say more Chikara came in and shouted. "Really!? When I reprove,you don't do anything but when Kouta reprove you always do what he wants! I'M OLDER THAN HIM SO YOU SHOULD-"

"SHUT UP! SHE'S TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING TO US! STOP SCREAMING!" Kasai screamed,stopping him. Chikara silenced then. "…Sorry…" He then said.

"Good grief. Apologize them. You see,we are extremely cautious right now,so for the tension of these days,they have misguided you as an enemy. Idiots…" Kasai then said,explaining the situation at the blonde girl. "Are you okay?"

"Yes,thanks. I just…have my ears whistling." Aria answered. "Anyways…I came here to ask you for an investigation."

"An investigation?" Veedramon asked.

"Yes. But…I need to talk to all of you." Aria answered. Kasai nodded. "Okay,we'll take you to the others. Please follow us."

"Thank you!" Aria said with a smile. She then followed her ex-waitress with pleasure. Tsuna,Sasuke,Toriko,Rina,Kouta,Chikara and their Digimon followed her as well. Kouta was near to Chikara so he spoke to him. "If you really want to know,at least I have a reason to scream. If you scream every five seconds then it's natural that no one hears you." Chikara was about to retore,but after all,he knew that his colleague was right,so he didn't say anything.

Aria then looked at the rest of the crew. "Wow! There are many of you for being a detective agency! So you are…twelve in total…" She noticed.

"That is right! Some week ago we were eleven,but then Kasai joined us!" Kyoko confirmed with a smile. "So…what is the case?" Kumo then asked.

"You see…I want you to investigate on my 'groom'." Aria said.

"Groom? You mean that boy with the punk style?" Strikedramon asked,remembering what he saw some days before.

"Exactly. I'm talking of him." Aria nodded. Then BaoHackmon had a thought. "Wait. I've heard that you are going to get married….then why do you want us to investigate on him?"

"I know that you may think something that this may be a stupid request,and maybe I'm asking this because I don't like him but…" She said. She then started to cry and sobbing.

Rikka came closer to her. "Hey,hey! Calm down…if the gravity of the case is so high then we will take it!" She reassured her. Chikara blinked an eye. "What!? Shouldn't we focus on the person that is trying to kill us!?"

Yatsura looked at Chikara. "My my,Chikara! You're one of the most careful detectives here and yet you don't remember? Didn't Kyoko said that in the meantime we would have done the normal cases? Am I wrong?"

"…You're right. Man…I'm losing points today." Chikara said,defeated.

"Thanks…" Aria said,calming down.

"So…could you explain us something more about your 'boyfriend?'" ExVeemon asked.

"Yes…you see…in this period my parents became more urgent to find me a man to marry,so I can lead the family when my father will get retired. One day…a boy came to us. He said that his name was Robert Butersmith and that he was interested on taking my hand. He also shown to my parents his family documents. They looked interested and accepted him. They didn't even listen my opinion,because they were urgent to get me married…" Aria explained.

"And did you like him?" Shoutmon asked.

"No! He treats me badly! He keeps shouting at me and sometimes he even hits me!" Aria exclaimed.

"What!? And why didn't you say anything to your parents?" Kumo asked surprised.

"Because he said that if I was gonna say anything,he would have killed everyone I loved. I tried many times to prevent this situation,but I always failed…my only choice left were you. Please! Help me stop that guy! I'll do everything in exchange!" She answered and then sweared to them. The members of the agency looked at each other.

Then Kyoko stood up and looked at her with a smile. "I knew that you weren't happy that time when we talked. And by the desperate look you have right now I can clearly see that you are telling the truth. And it's our duty to make everyone happier here! So,of course we're gonna help you! Am I right,fellows?" She said turning on the others. These ones nodded.

Aria started to cry with joy "Thank you! I-I really appreciate that…" Kasai did a little smile "I know that I don't work for you anymore. But even if I'm known as one of the worst thugs in town,I too,know when it's time to help a friend." Aria then hugged her. Kasai sighed. "Good grief."

"So,when is the marriage?" Yatsura asked.

"Well…it's tomorrow" Aria answered. Everyone shocked. "TOMORROW!?"

"Gosh! That's why you came here in the first place!" Toriko said. Chikara then stood up. "Okay then! We have no time to lose! Everyone to attention!" The other facepalmed and done so.

"Listen carefully. If we are gonna stop this psychopathic guy,we first have to get more information about him!" Chikara said with a military tone,doing also back and forth.

"Wait…so the informations that Aria gave to us aren't enough?" Leomon asked.

"Of course not! Aria,did you know more about him?" Chikara said,asking to the girl.

"Well…not really. Only where he lives and that he practices kick boxing. Oh! But I know the names of some of his witnesses!" Aria answered. Chikara adjusted his glasses and they shined. "BRILLIANT! This will be the plan! Aria will now give us these names so Rikka can search them thanks to her hacking skills! After that we shall split up in four teams made of three! One team will go to Aria's house to take more information about her parents and the marriage,the second and the third team will search the witnesses and the last team will go to the sport centre where he practices kick boxing! Then Aria,we have to ask you to invite us to your wedding. When the priest is gonna ask to the crew if someone has an objection we're gonna scream 'I oppose!' and tell the truth about him,then we'll surround him and capture him!" He then cleared his throat. "…Understand?"

"Wait…shouldn't we ask suggestion to Kyoko for this plan?" Veedramon asked. "It's fine. I approve it. Okay! Let's make the teams and then let's go!" She then exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"YES!" The other said. Aria looked at how happy they were. "Wow…it has to be beautiful to stay here…maybe…"

* * *

In the middle of the Almo Square there was a little territory guarded by a gate,which leaded to a beautiful mansion. The front garden was covered with beautiful hedges on the sides,full of blue roses on the left and red roses on the right. In front of the house there was a fountain where a statue of an angel was holding a jar where the water came from. The house itself was made of white marble. Basing on the series of the blue windows the mansion had like three plans (four if it is considered the ground floor). On the terraces there were statues of muscular men from the bust up that they were looking like they were holding the construction. And engraved on the centre of the building there was a golden trident,symbol of the family. This was the mansion of the Artorias family.

Thanks to a recognition system based on the iris of the eye,Aria opened the gate and changed something on the system. "Save your eye on this system! So you can enter here whenever you want!" She said with a smile.

Kyoko,Kasai and Aisu did so. "Ehm…ok." So they entered to the front garden with Aria. Kyoko got charmed by the look of the place "Oh my god! This is gorgeous!" "Yes,sure it is." Kasai simply said. Even if she went there many times in the past,she never said something about the place. They then met a dog that greeted them happily.

"Well! Look what we have here! It's an English Setter!" Aisu said. Even if Digimon were recognized by humans,animals were still present in human's life,also because Digimon liked them. So now the man had got two best friends.

"That's right! This is our dog,Cerberus!" Aria said, caressing her pet. "Who's a good boy? You are!"

Kyoko looked at Kasai "Cerberus? I would have accepted it if he was a Rottweiler or a Doberman. But with a cute dog like this?" Kasai looked at her impassively "Everyone has its tastes"

"Follow me! We are going inside the house!" Aria said. The three girls followed her. And so they did. Even the inside of the house was splendid. The walls,the floor and even the ceiling were coloured with a pure cobalt color. The ground floor was very big and consisted in a normal living room with two doors on the left and the right. On the right one of the doors leaded to the kitchen and the second one leaded to a bathroom. On the first door on the left there was a game zone,and the other one there was one of the bedrooms of the members of the family,since every person belonging to the family lived there. There was also a flight of steps where there were two other pairs of stairs. These ones leaded to the first floor on two different wings.

The team of girls looked around. "Well,sure is big around here." Aisu said. Then they heard a gentle voice.

"Aria! Welcome home!" They looked around and saw a couple. One of them was a man with blue hair and moustaches and blue eyes. He wore what looked like a tuxedo. The other person was a blonde woman with green eyes,who wore a stylish red dress with a white line. They were Duke and Catherine Artorias,the two main owners of the family.

"Good day mom and dad!" Aria saluted them. The two went down the flight of stairs to greet them. "I see that you took some friends with you! Hello,Kasai! It's good to see you here again,even if only some weeks ago passed!" Duke said. Kasai bowed her head. "The pleasure is mine."

"And who are these other two girls?" Catherine asked. Aria pointed at them. "This is Kyoko Ishida,she leads a detective agency,and this is Aisu Yagami! She's Kasai's sister."

"Good day!" Kyoko and Aisu said together bowing their head.

"Oh! You don't have to be so formal! And my,these girls are very cute." Catherine said with a smile. Kyoko blushed "Y-you think?"

"Please! Sit down as well! I'm going to prepare some coffee!" Duke said while he was going to the city. So,Kyoko,Kasai,Aisu and Aria sat on a sofa,while Catherine sat on an armchair. "I would have never guessed that you treat your guests so well." Aisu said. Catherine smiled. "Oh,you don't have to worry about that! Unlike other noble families,we gently accept different kind of people! If you want the others to greet you,then you have to greet the others first! Also,since you're Aria's friends,you will always be welcome."

"Thanks! Now I know from who Aria took her kindness!" Kyoko said with a smile. Aria blushed a little. "Oh please…" She said. In that moment Duke came back with some cups of coffee. "Here you are!"

Kyoko immediately took his cup. "Thank you!" She was going to put some pieces of tomato on the coffee but Kasai noticed her and by the stare she was giving to her,Kyoko understood that maybe it wasn't the right time and especially the right place for doing that. So she put away the pieces and normally drinked the coffee.

"So,i suppose that you heard that our daughter Aria will get married tomorrow." Duke said for speaking.

"Yes. It's the main reason why we came here. We…wanted to know more." Kasai answered,so that they could know more about the marriage.

"Well you see…wait…why do you want to know more?" Duke asked to them. The three started to think.

"God,he is very careful in the details…" Aisu thought.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Kasai thought looking at Kyoko. The girl looked back at the two sisters. "It's fine,just stick to the plan" She said with low voice. She then turned on Duke with a smile. "You see,Aria has been so kind to invite us as her bridemaids to the marriage!" Aria turned on her. "Really- I mean yes!" She confirmed in order to help them.

"Oh! That's a great news! I'm sure that you'll be perfect as some of her bridemaids! Maybe you can help to dress her tomorrow!" Catherine said being very happy.

" It will be a pleasure. When I was at high school I used to help my friends at how to dress well." Kasai said. At these words not only Kyoko and Aisu turned on her but even DORUgamon,Veedramon and Strikedramon talked from their Digivice. "Wait what!?"

"Yes. It's the truth. What do you want? I always liked fashion. What,you have some problem with that?" Kasai said,looking at them with a serious stare. Despite being a terrible girl Kasai was a little like the other girls. And since she had a mother like Mimi,she too, had a love for the fashion.

"Okay…also,who talked?" Catherine asked, referring to the voices she heard.

"Our Digimon inside the Digivices…" Aisu answered still shocked.

"Oh,so you have them too." Duke said. "Anyways,we're really happy that our daughter found in so little time a man to marry. You see,legacy has always been important in our family. Our ancestors managed to survive not only because they promoted sports of every type,especially golf,even if some members of the family do different jobs,but also because we always trusted the next generation to bring on the family. Even today we have this dogma to follow. Just like my wife said before we always accepted every kind of person as long as they are trustable people. The fact that Robert is from a noble family has been only a case. The fact is that we were worried that Aria couldn't be able to find a twin soul. She's not spoiled or she didn't likes man. It's just that…sometimes she has incredible mood swings,so maybe the boys weren't able to understand her." Duke then explained.

Aria then blushed "Again!? Come on dad, that's not true!" She said,complaining about what her father said. Duke looked at her with an obvious stare. "Aria,we both know that it's true,come on." Aria tried to object again but she knew that was useless. "This reminds me of trying to make Kasai change ideas." Aisu thought with a smirk.

Duke then started to talk again. "But we were in seventh heaven when we heard that not only she found her man but also that she was pregnant of four months! Finally we can be calm. Of course we didn't imposed anything to our daughter and we gave her all the time she needed. But it seems that she already found someone,and we're fine with it!"

"Well…it doesn't look like a rigid father…he rather looks like a loving one. Now let's go to phase two." Kyoko thought,doing the father's review. "Ok,now may I ask you what do you think of Aria's boyfriend?" She then asked.

"Well,the times we saw him he looked a reliable person. Now that I think of it he looked very reserved. He didn't really like to talk about his family or his past. It's kinda strange since the Butersmith is kind of a famous family." Duke answered.

"And everything is ready for the marriage?" Aisu then asked. The two parents nodded. Kasai then raised the look. "This may be a bizarre question but…can we see the documents of the marriage?" She asked. The other three girls looked at her. But Kasai started to talk. "You don't have to worry. As a detective that works for the law I can assure that I won't try to do anything to it." Not only her friends but also Aria's parents noticed something in her. Even if she talked with a serious tone they felt like she had a noble purpose to carry on,a very brave heart and as she was telling the truth. So Catherine stood up. "Very well. Wait a minute." She then walked away to get the documents.

"So you have the documents?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes. All the things that regard our family are here." Duke answered. Then Catherine came back with some papers. "Here! These are the documents." She said. Kyoko,Kasai and Aria looked on those papers and noticed something important. They then looked at each other and talked at low voice.

"Did you saw it?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes. They look fake." Aisu answered.

"But if we say something they will start to worry and maybe they won't believe us." Kasai added. They then turned back on the others. "Thank you." Kasai said,bowing her head. The other girls done the same.

"Also thank you for all the hospitality. We'll go now." Kyoko added,pointing with the head at the exit. Aria stood up from the sofa. "I'll go with them! Maybe we'll do one last back on the makeup."

"Ok,Aria. Just don't come back lately. Remember,tomorrow you have to wake up soon." Duke remembered her. Aria sighed a little. "I know dad,I know. Bye." The two parents saluted them. "Bye!"

While they were exiting from the Artorias mansion the girls were talking. Now they had more information,and they would have used them to help Aria.

"So this Robert Butersmith didn't like to talk about himself…" Aisu said.

"And he made you sign a false document." Kasai concluded.

"What!? The documents were fake!?" Aria said,taking a step back.

"That's it. Now we have to take a true document for marriages." Kasai said. In that moment Kyoko got filled with pride and enthusiasm. "I suppose that it's my turn now! I know the perfect persone we could ask for help!"

"Your mother?" DORUgamon asked from the Digivice.

"Aaaah! Come on! Why do you always have to ruin everything!?" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Good grief. And I remember that she's 19 year old." Kasai sighed.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Kyoko asked. Aisu went between them "Calm down! Could we please focus on the case?" She said with embarrassment.

"Yes. Sorry" Kasai said,but before they could exit some of Aria's cousins came near them.

"Hey,It's Kasai!"

"Really? Kasai?"

"You know that you are cuter than ever?"

"Hey Kasai! A friend of mine owns a restaurant! This Saturday I'm free so…"

Kasai was starting to be very angry and she couldn't handle it anymore so… "SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! GO TO FUCK OFF!"

The scared guys went away in silence. Aria had wide open eyes. "Wow…You still scare me Kasai…"

"Yes…Kasai hates two things: Screaming women and men that try to flirt with them." Aisu explained.

"Let's just go to ." Kasai said. So they went off the Artorias's mansion.

There was a kimono dress shop on a road of San Fransisco,which of course was managed by a Japanese woman. She became known for being one of the best producers of Japanese clothes on the city. She was Sora Takenouchi,now known as Sora Ishida,wife of Yamato Ishida and mother of Kyoko and Kumo. There was a tiny pink bird Child-Level Digimon to help her,her partner Piyomon.

"Sora,Sora! Did you like this?" Piyomon asked,showing to her a dress she just made. Sora smiled. "Very well! You're becoming better! Thanks Piyomon." Piyomon was enthusiast. "Thanks! I'm gonna make another one!" In that moment someone opened the door. "Welcome! May I help- Oh!" Sora was going to welcome,but she interrupted herself when she saw who entered the shop. "Kyoko! And even Kasai and Aisu and…who is this girl?"

"My name is Aria Artorias. Nice to meet you." Aria said. Kyoko ran to hug her mother. "Mommy! I'm so happy to see you!" She said with joy. Sora hugged back,laughing. "Yes,I'm happy too! You don't have to be so sticky! You look like Piyomon!"

"You know Kasai,despite her having almost 50 years old,she manages to maintain her beauty. She looks like she has 30 years old!" Aisu said. This was a true fact. Even if the years pass,Sora looked always the same,like she was a vampire. Sora blushed. "Really? Thanks! Everyone say this to me,even my customers…"

Piyomon jumped near her. "Because it's true!" Sora blushed more. "Thanks girls…anyway! Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kyoko then broke away from her. "Yes! You see,we're in a case for helping this girl,so…do you still have the marriage documents of you and dad? Don't worry! We won't do anything to them" she asked. Sora looked confused. "Uhm…ok,if it is for a case,I'll do it. Wait a minute." She said. She then entered the door behind the cash desk. Since Sora had the store under her house all that she had to do was to go upstairs.

"Well! This is really a fast way to go straight to the point!" Kyoko said happily.

"You know Kyoko,you really know how to make people uncomfortable." Kasai said,sighing. Kyoko silenced for some seconds. "…I love you too Kasai." While Aisu was facepalming Aria thought. "Although these are some very bizarre people,I feel very good standing with them! Maybe my belief and my ideas are starting to become act…"

* * *

While one team was discovering more about the interested family,the other teams were discovering about the subject: The future husband. On a big camp to the city there was a building of two floors dedicated to fighting sports and gymnastic. All that regards heavyweights. This building was known as "Cobra centre". In fact,the logo of the centre was a black cobra on a yellow circular background. This sport centre was visited by 'Robert',so the team formed by Chikara,Rikka and Tsuna went to the building to get more information about this man.

"Now that I think of it,maybe I can go here to do some gymnastic!" Rikka said,seeing the building. "We're not here to loiter. Let's go inside." Chikara said,already going towards the entrance. "Oh right,I forgot that we have the company of ." Rikka said ironically.

"And you know what is the worst part of this? It's raining?" Tsuna said,complaining of the bad weather. Rikka looked at him confused. "But what does it have to do with it?" Tsuna turned on her. "I suffer from meteorology! If it's gonna rain I'm gonna be very pissed off!" He exclaimed. "Aaaah! Just let's go,Coredramon!" He then ran towards the entrance too. Coredramon sighed and followed him.

"Fortunately I have the right patience to endure the both of them. Surely I'll have some fun to watch them." Rikka said with a smile. Leppamon laughed. "You have no idea of how true it is!" They then followed them.

The inside of the ground floor was very large. It was based on fighting sports of the west like boxing and all of its sub sports. On the centre of the room there was a ring and on the sides of it there were some punchbags where the subscibers of the gym were training.

The three young detectives went to the assistant. A fat and bald guy with black moustaches. This one stood up and saw them. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Rikka Izumi and these are my colleagues Tsunayoshi Motomiya and Chikara Kido. We are detectives from the Chesire Cat agency. We are looking for Robert Butersmith. We have been told that he's subscribed at this gym." Rikka said explaining.

"Sorry to say this. But unfortunately he's not here. He doesn't come here today." The assistant said. Tsnua jolted. "WHAT!?" Chikara closed his mouth. "Tsunayoshi! You'll disturb the costumers! Sorry,he's very energetic." But Tsuna blocked him at the wall. "How dare you give me orders!? Kyoko is my leader! Not you! I'm gonna kill you!" He then pointed a knife on him. The assistant worried. "Oh my God! Security!" Two bodyguards kicked him out of the gym while he was trying to get free. "W-wait! I wasn't really going to stab him! I was joking! I WAS JOKING!" Leppamon looked at Coedramon. "Maybe you should follow him."

Coredramon got uncomfortable. "Okay…" He then exited.

Rikka bowed her head. "We are deeply sorry for what happened just now. Could we please interrogate your customers?" the assistant was still worried. "Can you confirm that you are not like him?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course! We'll only use the gun if necessary!" Chikara exclaimed. Rikka was both worried and embarrassed when she heard those words. She knew that saying the word 'gun' would have caused more fear in the assistant. "CHIKARA! I-I mean It's true that we have the gun but I can assure we won't use it!" She then made a spelling while looking Chikara. "No-matter-the-situation!" Chikara snorted. The assistant took a sigh of relief. "Very well. You can enter…" And so they did. The assistant gave a last look at the two. "What kind of detectives are they!?"

After they entered to the gym,Chikara and Rikka started to interrogate every person inside the building,asking them if they know Robert. Some of them didn't know him. But others told to the two detectives some interesting things.

"Yes. I know him. We often do some sparring. But he's…very violent and serious of the fact. One day I trapped him in a socket and he tried to get free by biting off my ears." One of them said.

"What!? You mean like the famous story of Mike Tyson?" Leomon asked.

"Yes. He also gets often scolded by the trainer. But despite this,he always come back,this because his payement is very high." The customer said.

"So this man isn't seen very well." Leppamon said.

They then interrogated another person. A girl this time.

"Well, you see…I've actually had some bond with him. I used to hang out with him sometime. Until that day…"

"What happened that day?" Chikara asked,getting curious

"One day I was at his house and in a moment he started to choke me ,then he stopped,sat on a chair and started to cry. Some minutes later he calmed down and started to act like nothing happened." She answered.

"And you didn't think of denounce him?" Rikka asked her.

"Well no,because I had some pity for him. I thought that maybe he was living a difficult period." The girl answered.

"I see…thank you." Leppamon said,after thinking.

"Yes. He actually told me something of his private life." Another interrogated man said.

"Like what?" Leomon asked. "He told me that time when he killed his parents and escaped in San Fransisco."

"What!?" Rikka exclaimed.

"He told me so. But he didn't go to the details." The boy answered.

"Well Rikka…it seems we are dealing with a type of psycho…" Leppamon said to his partner "Yes…now we have more details about our guest…"

Meanwhile on the outside Tsuna and Coredramon were sitting on a bench. "Dammit! Why I always have to look like a violent person! I have only some problems! I mean,it's really a strange thing to see a detective with a knife!?" he exclaimed.

"Well…yes." Coredramon said. "COME ON COREDRAMON! I'm your partner! You should support me!" Tsuna then shouted. He then looked forward and saw a man with black makeup. He looked like a dark person.

"Curses that Robert. Why do I always have to do things for him!?" The man said. Tsuna stood up. "Wait! …Did you just said Robert? Like Robert Butersmith?" He asked. "Yes…he's a friend of mine. Why?" The man asked In turn. "Because I'm a detective and I'm investigating on him since her future bride Aria Artorias asked it to us." Tsuna answered. The two silenced for 5 minutes. It was quite an ankward moment. Then the man stirred. "OH NO! I CAN'T LET YOU GO DEEPER! GO COREDRAMON!" He then summoned his Digimon,a Coredramon like Tsnua's one,with the only difference that this one is green.

"Hey! Are you trying to copy me,Kiss singer!? Go Coredramon! We'll show them the power of the original ones!"

"Roger that,Tsuna!" Coredramon exclaimed. The two started to punch the other with incredible speed. At first they were at the same speed but the punches of the blue Coredramon were beginning to become more faster and stronger. There was a simple fact.

"What!? How!?" The man asked. "This is a simple fact: If you think that be a copy-cat will defeat me you are wrong! Also,the fact that you are working for that scum it makes me even piss of more! I'll be an idiot and a violent person but I have a morality too! Go Coredramon!" His Digimon started to break the enemy and yelled his fight scream with him. "BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAAAANG!" Coredramon blue knocked out the green one.

"Dammit! Then you leave me no other choice but to-" But before he could finish his line Tsuna already reached him and hit his noise with the knee,making him faint. Tsuna calmed down. "There wasn't even that hype in this fight. You didn't even introduced yourself and you got beated in five seconds." In that moment Rikka,Chikara and their partners came out of the gym.

"What the hell just happened!?" Chikara exclaimed!?

"Don't worry,it's all right. For concidence I've got one of his witnesses." Tsuna answered in a serious tone.

"Really?" Rikka asked. "How can you say it?"

"When I mentioned Robert's name he attacked me. He's even more stupid than me." Tsuna answered. Chikara and Rikka looked at each other and nodded. "If you say so we believe you. Ok,let's head back to the agency,we got enough informations and we also have a partner in crime. I think it's enough!" Rikka said. Her two friends nodded.

* * *

There are infinite ways to hide in order to not get discovered. As long as you don't get caught you can call every place your home. This was one of these cases. The team made by Kumo,Kouta and Toriko went to the sewers near the Toy City on the File Island. After Aria gave the names of some of the witnesses of Robert,Rikka managed to track them. And one of then,Kyle Barney,turned out to live on those sewers.

While Kumo and Kouta were walking impassively through those dirty roads,Toriko wasn't very happy. "Ugh! Why the hell this guy had to live right here!?" He said impatiently.

"If you're a criminal you have to be ready for everything if you wish to survive." Kouta simply answered. Kumo turned on him. "Why do you complain so much?" he asked. At that question Toriko looked angry. "Good morning! Did you know that sewers are full of water and shit? I mean,I could have understood if he was forced to live inside a cave,but here!?"

"Well,Kumo and Kouta's fathers already passed here many years ago,so we should be kinda get used to it. Or not?" Shoutmon asked.

"Well,THEIR parents! Not MINE! And seriously I don't wanna get knocked down by a pile of Numemon!" Toriko complained. "H-Hey! Are you even listening to me!?" He then exclaimed when he noticed that his friends were still keep going.

"Less talking more possibilities to find the person we are looking for." Kouta answered. "

"Also if you say so,it is possible that what you just said can become reality,and we don't want an owl in our side." BaoHackmon said.

Toriko sighed. "Understood…let's go Starmon." His Digimon sighed too. "Oh God…"

The road was clean (Not clean from dirty,but clean from presences) The only noises they could hear were only the ventialtions and the water.

"Well,nobody is here. Are you sure Rikka said that this was the right place?" Toriko asked.

"Yes. Remember,he could be everywhere. You are a detective,you should know this,right?" Kumo said. Toriko opened a light bulb. "Right! Maybe he's inside one of these pipes…" He then looked at one of the pipes. Starmon knew this was a bad idea. "Don't do it...don't do it.." And he was right. When Toriko opened the pipe an huge pile of Numemon hit him and he screamed out of panic. "HELP MEEEEEE!"

"I told you. You humans call it karma." BaoHackmon said. Meanwhile Kumo was looking on the other side and noticed a figure that was approaching them. "Kouta,look." Kouta did that and once the figure was more clear they surprised to see who was. It was Robert.

"Wait,who are they!? Only Numemon and Kyle stay here…Who are these? Oh no…could it be..!?" He said.

Kouta looked suspicious. "Hey Kumo,your sister and Aria described how this Robert looked like,right?"

"Yes. And the description perfectly fits him…there's no mistake. It's him!" Kumo answered.

"Okay! LET'S GET HIM!" Kouta exclaimed. The three of them and their Digimon partners started to run towards him.

"DAMMIT! KYLE!" Robert exclaimed. In that moment a Purple slime took him and escaped through a pipe. "Curses!" Toriko exclaimed. Then the purple slime took them from another pipe.

"Dammit! It's the same slime that took Robert away!" Kumo exclaimed.

"Burn Flame!" BaoHackmon attacked with a fire attack the slime,which screamed with pain and escaped through that pipe."

"He escaped and screamed. There is no mistake. It's a Digimon." Starmon said. Shoutmon looked at the pipe. "In fact that was Raremon. Since it's made of a liquid he can easily travel through every hole."

"Also Robert screamed the name of Kyle…so that means…This Digimon is Kyle's partner. If we find him we find Kyle." Kumo said.

Kouta looked closely the pipes. "Our Digimon can't enter through that pipe. Kumo,we need Shoutmon to enter there and chase him." Kumo looked at his partner. "You sure that you can do it?"

"Yes! As long as it serves to fulfill the mission I'm ready to do anything!" Shoutmon said. "Ok! I'll go!" He then entered the pipe.

"Good luck,little boy!" Toriko exclaimed. While Shoutmon was running through the piping system he could hear a voice. "If you think this is all new for me you are an idiot! A friend of mine who got captured by your friends at the Cobra Centre told me that you were searching Robert. Like hell I'm gonna make you do whatever you please!"

"Cobra centre? That means that Tsuna and the others found something…very good!" Shoutmon thought with a smile. "Well,I guess that now is our turn then!" He said with satisfaction. He then continued to run until he saw something purple near him. "Bingo! Rock Damashī !" He threw a fire ball at the slime,which screamed and got faster. "I found him!" Shoutmon said,while he was still following him. "But…if he's so fast at this point I'll never be able to get him….i'll need help…" Shoutmon thought. He then looked around and realized something. "Now that I think of it,the sewers are typically an empty place,so maybe…I'll just have to try…" He then shouted. "Guys! Can you hear me?"

The others who were still running on the sewers heard his voice. "Shoutmon? Yes! He's using the echo to speak to us!" Kumo said.

"I'm glad that you can hear me. Raremon is faster than usual. You think you can find a way to help me?" Shoutmon asked.

"A way….wait!" BaoHackmon said,going near one pipe. "What is it,BaoHackmon?" Kouta asked.

"If we hit the pipes with the right strength maybe they will vibrate. Maybe this will stun him." BaoHackmon explained his plan. "I see…" Kouta said.

"That's a brilliant idea,BaoHackmon!" Toriko exclaimed.

"Starmon,I'll need your help to hit all these pipes." BaoHacmon then said. Starmon nodded and came closer. BaoHackmon then closed the hand at punch. "Remember,we don't have to hit them very hard or we'll destroy it. Now!"

"Shoutmon! Cover your hears!" Kumo advised his partner. Then BaoHackmon and Starmon started to punch the pipes,which started to vibrate. Raremon got stunned by the noise. "Aaaaah! What is this noise!?" Kyle exclaimed.

"I see…they made the pipes vibrate. Now is my chance!" Shoutmon exclaimed. He then used his microphone to jump in order to go closer to him and then he hit him. "Storm Hammer Knuckle!" The punch was so strong that not only he hit Raremon,but it even made the floor crumble,ending the two Digimon falling.

"Look there is a crack on the celling!" BaoHackmon said,pointing it. From that crack Shoutmon and Raremon came out. Shoutmon jumped away to get safe,while Raremon felt to the water. Also another figure came out from Raremon,a boy with spiky black hair.

"So this is Kyle Barney." Kumo said.

"Damm you! How could I lose!?" Kyle exclaimed.

"You lost because we had two thing that you don't have: logic and teamwork. Now,you shall come with us or you'll face the consequences!" Kouta exclaimed.

"You think that I won't fight!?" Kyle exclaimed. Then Raremon jumped to them with the attempt to attack them,but he got immediately stopped by BaoHackmon and Starmon.

"Fif Cross!" "Meteor Squall" Raremon got then hit by both a pile of blades and a shower of little meteors,causing him to burst into data.

"NO!" Kyle shouted. He couldn't do more,so the three detectives easily captured him.

"Okay,you captured me now,but you will soon regret this!" Kyle exclaimed.

"What about Robert?" Kumo asked. "He probably escaped. Let him leave,we'll stop him tomorrow."

And now only one witness left.

* * *

"This sure is a concidence! I didn't knew that this guy was at Robert house!" Sasuke said. The last team made by Sasuke,Rina and Yatsura was searching for Bill Denver,the third witness of Robert Butersmith. It turned out that he was at Robert's house at the moment. The three young ones got surprised when they saw the house.

"Wow! Wasn't he a noble one? Why the hell is he living in this shack!?" Rina asked.

"Well,there's only a way to find out! Let's get inside!" Kabuterimon said.

"Yes…but how?" Yatsura asked.

"What questions you make,Yatsura! Of course we'll enter with force!" Rina exclaimed.

"Oh come on! Don't you think it's a little bit exaggerated? What kind of person could agree with-" Yatsura said but…

"Urusei Yatsura! We'll do it!" Sasuke shouted.

"Awww come on!" Yatsura cried out. "You know they are hot-headed." Gladimon said.

"You know,they remind me of Tsuna when they do this." A familiar voice said. The three of them heard it and got surprised again to see who she was.

"Hey! Kasai,Kyoko,Aisu and even Aria! What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Well,we have done our duty. But we too wanted to do some action and since you were the only team left we came to see you!" Kyoko answered with a smile.

"Also Aria wanted to get to the point with his boyfriend,so when she heard that you were going to his house she wanted to follow you." Aisu added.

"Do you have any problem?" Kasai asked.

"No no no!" Sasuke answered. "Anyways,let's go. We shall force the door." Kasai said.

"So you agree too…" Yatsura facepalmed. After they reaced the floor of the building where Robert's house was,Veedramon clenched his fists. "Let me handle it. ORA!" He then threw a punch on the door,breaking it.

"Couldn't you be more docile?" DORUgamon asked. "No." Veedramon simply answered.

So the detectives entered the house. It was all messed up: The furnishings were all open,rotted and broken. On the table there there was a plate with some crumbs of food on it. It seemed that the food was consumed some time before,judging on the scent. On the desk there were some papers and pens.

"Bleah…Like outside,like inside." Yatsura said,looking the house. "I agree,master." ExVeemon said.

"I…only knew where he lived,but I didn't saw his house before. It's…terrible." Aria said. Strikedramon looked around. "Now I'm really starting to doubt the fact that he comes from a noble family…" he said.

"Trust me,we all doubt it…since the beginning." Kyoko answered with a disgusted day. "Okay. Until the person we are looking for comes out,let's take a look…if you resist." She added.

So the group of detectives started to go around the house to discover more. Actually they knew that what they would discover would have been completely different from what they heard. First Yatsura looked at the walls. There was a broken mirror and some parts filled with blood. "Dear god…These are clearly signs of someone with some problems." ExVeemon turned on her. "Who do you think the blood belongs to?" He asked. "Well…maybe this his blood,or maybe…someone else's…" She answered,looking better. The blood parts of the wall were excavated deeply,sign of the fact that someone give a header on it. "Yes…it was clearly work of someone here…" She added.

Meanwhile Rina opened a shelf above the sink. There were some simple food and a particular bag. "Hm?" Rina took the bag and looked it more carefully. "What's this? Sugar?" Kabuterimon asked. Rina smelled the bag to be sure. When she did it,she sneezed. "Hell no! This is cocaine!" she exclaimed. "Wait really!?" Kabuterimon asked. Rina looked more deeply and saw even some syrings. "So it's clear as the sun…this guy is taking drugs…" Kabuterimon said. Aria trembled a little. "What?" She asked.

Aisu and Strikedramon were wathing the table all messed up. "Vodka…whiskey…wine…apples…whole food…and even some vegetables…" Strikedramon was counting the things on the table. "So,this person eats in a healthy way, but also he lets himself go when it comes to alcohol…" Aisu concluded. "He surely is weird." Strikedramon commented.

Kyoko and DORUgamon were watching some pictures attached to the wall. One was a photo of him. The other ones were famous paintings. "Why some of the paintings of Van Gogh and Raffaello are here?" DORUgamon asked. But Kyoko looked carefully the paintings. "One thing is sure: These are reproductions." She said. "Well,maybe the art is one of his hobbies. Even Adolf Hitler was formally an artist." Kyoko said.

And for last,Kasai and Sasuke were watching the desk. Sasuke noticed some ampoules something colored in red. "What the heck is this? It's liquid. But…if he has wine on a normal bottle…" Kasai was reading something. "It's blood. It comes from some of his victims." She said. "AH! THAT'S GROSS!" Sasuke made a jump back. "Hmm…very interesting…everyone,come here." Veedramon said,after looking at the book Kasai was reading. The others came.

"What happened?" Kyoko asked.

"Aria,this is the prove that what Robert said to you is a total lie." Kasai said,looking at the blonde girl. She started to worry even more "Really…?" Kasai nodded. "This book is his diary. I'm going to tell you what's inside of it." Everyone were very curious now.

"His real name is Kevin Braisley. He was born the 14th of April,the same day of Abraham Lincoln's death,in 2017. He was born in a neighborhood of Detroit. It seems that he suffers of autism. At the age of 15 he killed both of his parents. First he killed his mother because he thought she was too oppressive,since they argued often because he wanted to use the car but she denied him. And then he killed his father when he came back home,because he didn't want to see his pain when he would have seen his wife murdered by his own son. Then with a fake passport he escaped from Detroid and came here in San Francisco when he started to do some murders and get tons of money by doing some crimes. He likes to keep himself in shape,this is why he heats whole food and does fighting sports. He also likes art,in particular he got interested in the story of Van Gogh. He is also known for some deals with drugs. Since he became wanted in Detroit, he was afraid that maybe the police of San Francisco would have recognized him,so he often changes his identity,especially with rich people. The last case was on…Robert Butersmith,who died three years ago…" Kasai explained the story of Robert…no Kevin.

Everyone was quite surprised but mostly Aria. She felt sick,because she realized that every suspect she had on him in the end was true. DORUgamon noticed her "Are you ok?" "I was right…all this time…" Aria said.

"What do you mean?" ExVeemon asked. "Since I met him…I always suspect him…you know,sometimes I saw him with white packages…and even talking at the phone with someone about stealing someone else's identity,I thought that maybe I was thinking bad…but I was right…" Aria said.

"So even you noticed something. Well you should have started to think bad of him since he entered in your house." Kasai said with a smile.

"Wait,if this Robert Butersmith came from a noble family,why didn't the papers told about his departure?" Rina asked. "Well,I've actually heard some time ago of this Butersmith family and they said that they were a private family. So maybe they didn't want to let the people know about the death of their member. You may wonder how then Kevin knew about this. Well,today,the internet is one of the most powerful things in the world. So maybe he found out about this in some shady website." Aisu answered,explaining a possible plan.

"Well that makes sense." Kyoko said. In that moment someone came out from the bathroom. A black and bald guy with black shirt and white pants. He was Bill Denver. When he exited he turned his head on the group of detectives. "Wait…who the hell are you!? How the hell you entered here?" he asked.

"Let me guess,you're Bill Denver,Kevin's witness,right? We are from the Chesire Cat Agency,you'll come with us." Sasuke answered.

"A detective agency? OH NO! YOU WON'T GET ME!" Bill exclaimed,trying to run away,but it seemed that stupidity was common in Kevin's witnesses,so he forgot that there were seven people and six Digimon. Gladimon threw one of his swords which ended hitting Bill's shirt,attacking him to the wall. "HEY! LET ME-" Bill exclaimed but ExVeemon fastly punched him in the bell,knocking him out.

"You think that maybe there is someone smart between them,but no! You find them even more stupid!" Yatsura complained.

"Very nice,everyone! Now we have enough informations! Let's head back to the agency." Kyoko said.

* * *

It was 21.00 PM. Everyone came back to the agency with their goals captured. Also Aria heard the things the others heard from their investigations.

"Aria,I'm very sorry for what is happening at you." Kumo said. "Don't worry. It's fine,also I should thank all of you for all the work you did for me." Aria thanked with a smile. Her gratitude look sincere.

"Very well! Now let's have a look at these guys!" Toriko exclaimed,pointing at the three victims. They brought Kevin's witnesses to the agency for interrogate them.

After some minutes they finally woke up.

"Ugh…" the boy with the makeup murmured. "Where am i?" Kyle said. "Guys? You too here?" Bill asked. They then turned around and saw all of the detectives.

"AAAAH! What are we doing here!?" Kyle exclaimed afraid.

"Good morning,Sleeping Beauties! You should know why you are here. Now,you shall say to us why your friend Kevin got interested on this girl!" Kyoko answered pointing Aria.

"Ha! You can even put us to jail! But we won't say anything!" The boy with the makeup answered,trying to defend himself and his companions.

"Oh really? Even if we are going to destroy your precious metal album,your suit and even your autograph of Zac Efron?" Tsuna said with an infamous smile. They predicted the fact that maybe those three wouldn't have talked immediately,so they took something from their houses in order to scare them.

"What!?" the three exclaimed,starting to get scared. Tsuna took their treasures and put them on the floor. "Ready to fire Coredramon?" He asked. "Ready!" Coredramon confirmed smiling. His mouth started to burn,while he was coming near. The three witnesses started to tremble and just before Coredramon shoot they finally surrendered. "OKAY OKAY! WE'LL TALK!"

"Good boys." Veedramon said,mocking them.

"First of all,Aria never got pregnant! Kevin said that for convincing her parents even more! She's actually using a pillow!" The boy with the makeup started. Chikara turned on her. "Really?"

"Well,yes." She answered taking out a pillow from her shirt. "I didn't said it because I thought it wasn't important."

"Also the documents they signed is fake!" Kyle continued.

"So our thoughts were right." Kyoko said. "But what we want to know is why Kevin wants to marry Aria?" Kyoko asked them

"Simple! Because with this,when Aria's father will retire he will take over the Artorias's family! So he will be rich! We worked with them because he promised us that he would have shared some of his money with us!" Bill concluded.

"The desire for money…that's true…" Kasai said. She then turned on Aria. "So what do you think now?" Aria had determination on her eyes this time. Not only he abused her so many times,but now he was even going to threat her family. Now,she was ready to fight. "Don't worry Kasai. He made me cry for so long. But not anymore. And seeing you made me think of how I could get revenge." She said. Kasai was surprised to see her answering that way.

"Okay,for now we're done. Tomorrow we'll go to the Artorias's residence. Don't worry,Aria already provided to everything,so we can enter without problems." Kyoko then said. So everyone came back to their houses,including Aria.

She was not sleepy at first,because she thinked of how many things happened that day,how many things she discovered about the man he was going to marry,and also the growing desire not only of protecting her family,but even something else. She then put things right. She would have done everything the next day.

* * *

That morning the Artorias' s residence was full of guests. The outside was full of cars and the inside was full of people,not only outside members of the family but even journalists and of course paparazzi,since this marriage concerned a noble family. Duke and Catherine were handshaking and accepting all the congratulations of the guests. "Oh,Duke,I cannot be happier. This is a great day for the family!" One of them said. "Thanks,brother. I too am happy." Duke answered. "I think you're daughter will be so happy! This is the best day of her life!" Another guest said. Catherine shaked her hand. "I know! Also you will be so happy when you'll see her in her dress!" Catherine answered with a smile. Some of the detectives were sitting at the benches,wating for the ceremony to begin. "Remember the plan." Chikara advised. "Yes,yes we know it. You don't have to be so oppressive! When it will be the time we will act." Rikka said,annoyed. "I'm just remembering,you piece of-" Chikara was going to rage as always but Kumo put a finger on his mouth. "Please Chikara. At least not here. Do you really want that a soldier like you do this figure?" He asked. Chikara silenced embarrassed. "Now that I think of it,where's Tsuna?" Yatsura asked. "Probably he's snickering around for taking food." Kouta sighed (and it was true).

Meanwhile on the agency Kasai,Kyoko and Aiku were dressing Aria and putting the makeup on her. "Sorry if I'm putting you through this." Aria said. "Oh don't worry,we decided to help you,so we're carrying it out till the end! Also,I'm having fun at this!" Kyoko answered. "If you wanna hear my opinion,this dress is crap. All grey with terrible decorations." Kasai said,being rude as always. "If I have to be honest,I didn't even chose it. Kevin chose it for me. Even I didn't like it." Aria agreed. "Very well. You're ready now! Come on! Let's go to settle this one and for all!" Aisu said happily. So the four girls entered into Kyoko's house and went towards the Artorias's mansion. "There we are! First we enter then you enter,Aria." Kyoko said,giving the instructions. Aria nodded. So they did this. First the bridemaids entered throwing some flowers. And then,the bride herself came in.

When Aria entered the room,the organ started to play. Her father took her by the arm and accompanied her to the altar. "Congratulations Aria" He quietly said,he then sat on the benches like the others. Kevin looked at her with a smirk,while Aria looked at the priest with seriousness.

"Dear brothers and sisters,we are here to unite this man and this woman in the holy bond of marriage." The priest started to speak. While the speech was continuing the guests were looking at Kasai and the others and Aria,who seemed very careful of the words the priest was reading. Until the part they waited for an entire day came. "if there is someone who thinks that these two people do not have to marry, talk now or remain silent forever." The present ones were going to be stunned to hear thirteen people shout it.

"I OPPOSE!"

A great choir of "Uuuuh!" Accompained the scene. Kyoko then descended the stairs. "Lady and gentlemen! Let me tell you the truth! You have been all tricked by this man!" She said,pointing at Kevin.

"What are you talking about!?" Duke said turning angry,but Aria stopped him. "Leave her talk dad." Duke was surprised to see her answering in that way. "Aria?"

"First of all,let me introduce myself. My name is Kyoko Ishida. Me,and the other twelve people who objected are from the Chesire Cat Agency. Aria herself asked us to investigate on his groom,and we discovered some shocking news!" She exclaimed.

"Wait,what are you even talking about!?" Kevin asked,but then he noticed that between the guests there were even Kumo,Kouta and Toriko,the three guys who saw the day before. "Wait…those guys are…Oh no…"

"First of all,This guy is not Robert Butersmith. Because the real one died three years ago. I know it because I read it some time ago." Aisu started. The crew started to talk between each other,they started to be incredulous.

"This guy is actually Kevin Braisley,a wanted from Detroit who had some previous with drugs and homicides. Also,this isn't the first time he misguided himself with another identity." Kasai continued. Then the crew was shocked,especially Aria's parents. "Oh dear god…" Duke murmured,Catherine was about to faint.

"Even today he does actions like this. An example is the gym where he goes. We interrogated some of his friends and we heard that he is a violent person." Chikara was the third to talk. Kevin started to became pale. "They listened that girl…dammit!"

"We also interrogated three of his witnesses who confirmed most of the things we are saying to you. They were helping him because he promised them that he would share some of the money from this marriage. He didn't love Ariaa,he only wants to take over the family to be rich!" Kumo said.

"And for last but not the least…"Kyoko said,coming near Duke and Catherine. "The documents Kevin and Aria signed are fake. For proving that I took my parent's marriage documents!" She said. "For starting,the calligraphy is completely different from an original document. Also in a true document there are only nine numbers of one figure,but here there are eleven numbers of even double figures. And in the end the type of paper is completely different." She then explained. "So everyone,I…no,we think that this performance must be stopped!" She exclaimed.

"Oh please! You are nothing but a bunch of clowns! Am I right ?" Kevin shouted,trying to be innocent. But Duke stood up. "Robert,or should I say…Kevin. All I ever wanted was the best for my daughter,and judging by the look she gave to me,I understood that they were telling the truth. So I stay by the side of my daughter,and not only! I carefully heard what they were saying,and by the tone they used I can clearly say that these young boys and young girls REALLY did what they just told us! There was charm and nobility in those words,like true knights,so for me they are telling the truth!" He answered,he then bowed his head to them. "Thank you." An applause followed him.

The public then looked angrily at Kevin. "Well Kevin,you have no place to hide anymore. Give up." Kumo said.

"You are all fucked up. Come on Aria let's continue-" Kevin answered but got interrupted by Aria. "If the priest is gonna ask me if I want to take you as my husband then I won't!" She said angrily. "I've just had enough! You are the worst kind of person I've ever met! And let me add more! This scum for all this time got used to punch me,insult not only me but even my parents,saying that they were only old assholes! Well,let me say this,I won't allow you anymore to touch or even speak about my family! They always took care of me,so It's my turn now to protect them! Also!" She said,taking off the pillow from her dress. "I'm not pregnant! This idiot forced me to take this pillow!" She then punched Kevin in the face,making him fall.

"Woah! I'm starting to like this girl!" Tsuna exclaimed with a smile. Kevin then stood up. "Fine…I didn't want things to go this way,but you leave me no other choice." He then turned on the guests. "It's true! Everything they just said was the truth! I never loved her or never cared of this stupid family! All I ever wanted was the money of that old geezer. I tried to be a calm and rational type,but now,I have no other choice. Me and my Digimon will take care of all of you!" He exclaimed.

"Everyone! Get out of the building! We'll take care of it from now." Rikka advised the present ones. They exited,but not Aria. "Aria,what are you doing? Come with us!" Duke exclaimed afraid.

"No dad,I'll fight too. It's time for me to do something too! And don't worry,he is with me." Aria answered with courage. "…Ok. We'll then leave it to you. Detectives,please help my daughter!" Duke understood and went out with Catherine.

The others looked then at Aria. "He? Does that mean that you…?" Aisu asked. Then a voice which belonged to none of the Digimon of the detectives came out. "Finally,it's my turn! I want to break someone!" Aria then smiled at them. "That's right!" She took her digivice from the dress. From the item came out a big reptile coloured in red with black strips,white hair and the symbol of the Digital Hazard on his bell. "Let me introduce my Digimon,Growmon!"

"Incredible! So you are a Chosen Child too!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Ok,fellows! Let's join her!" Kyoko shouted,and so the group took out their partners from their Digivice. But Kevin wasn't afraid. "So…thirteen against one,huh? It doesn't matter,because we both know how to eliminate you all!" He said. Then Leppamon got hurt by a beam from behind. He grunted from pain. "Leppamon! Are you ok?" Rikka asked afraid. "Yes,but something hit me from behind!" He answered. They all turned around but there was nothing.

Toriko then turned on Kevin. "What have you done!?" "I told you,it's my Digimon!" Kevin answered. Then Other beams started to attack everyone.

"Dammit,Dammit!" Coedramon exclaimed. "What the hell is this trick!?" Leomon asked. "Everyone calm down! We have to inspect well the area,maybe our enemy is hiding somewhere…"Strikedramon said,trying to calm down his friends. "That's right…if we see clear…" Kumo added. So they looked everywhere. At first there was nothing in particular,but then Growmon watched carefully one of the mirrors and noticed something. Non only there was his reflect but also another figure,a green being with mirrors on some of his parts of the body was behind him. "What the!?" Growmon turned around but there was nothing.

"What's the problem?" Veedramon asked. Growmon was panting. "I saw a Digimon inside the mirror,but there's nothing here!"

"A Digimon on the mirror? Could it be that he's hiding on the mirror's depth?" Yatsura thought,but Chikara yelled at her. "Wake up! Mirrors doesn't have a depth! There must be another explanation!"

"Ok! Then all that we have to do is to break that mirror!" Coedramon exclaimed. "Wait,Coedramon!" DORUgamon exclaimed,but it was too late,the blue dragon shoot fire from his mouth and destroyed the mirror,but nothing happened. "What!?" He asked,surprised. "Good grief,maybe this enemy will be tougher than I expected." Kasai observed.

Then in that moment a disc came out and cut through three targets: Aria,Aisu and Kouta. It hit them in the face,making them bleed. "SHIT!" Aria exclaimed.

"Aria!" Kyoko got afraid. "Wait…maybe…Guys! I've got an idea! Let's go to another room! I have a plan!" She then suggested to her colleagues. "I don't know what you are talking about,but that's fine for me!" Rina agreed. They then started to climb up the stairs.

"It's no use! Mercuremon will continue to follow you!" Kevin exclaimed. The young boys and girls ended in the second floor in a dark room. "Anf…anf…are you guys ok?" Kouta asked to them. "Yes. We're fine. Shit,this guy is even more clever than I thought." Shoutmon answered.

Kasai turned on Kyoko. "So what's your plan?" She asked. "You see,since he attacked us from a mirror,then I thought that maybe in a dark room we could have seen things better." Kyoko answered. Aria then thinked. "Wait! Dark room? Now that I think of it…here something has a mirror can't do a proper reflection…reflections…now I get it! That Digimon doesn't travel through the mirrors,but through the reflections of the things!" She then explained,after figuring out the deal.

"That's true! Good job Aria!" Kumo said with a smile. Then BaoHackmon thinked. "Also…Kevin said Mercuremon…That's it! Mercuremon! It's a Digimon known as the Warrior of Steel,and also he can hide through the Mirrors!" He then explained too.

"So we are dealing with a Hybrid-Level Digimon. But the question remains. How can we attack him?" ExVeemon asked. Then they heard a laugh. "That's right! How will you attack me?"

Growmon grunted. "This must be him!" The group looked around to see where he was hiding. But nothing,not even a trace. "Coward! Where are you!?" Chikara exclaimed. "Oh! Don't worry! I'm more closer than you think." Mercurimon answered laughing. Then another attack,another beam,attacked all of them. They yelled out of pain. "This can't be! There isn't enough light here! How can he attack us!?" Gladimon asked. Then Rikka looked and found the answer. "That shutter is barely open! And if he can attack us from every reflection…that means…! Even our eye's iris that is! He's using the sun rays to attack us from our iris!"

"Then all that we have to do is close that shutter,right?" Tsuna fairly concluded. "How can we close it if he keeps attacking us?" Kumo fairly asked. "Dammit! That's true!" Tsuna exclaimed. And what Kumo told became reality. Mercuremon started to attack them between beams and attacks. They started to became more injured and annoyed. The floor was slowly become cloured of a crimson red,their blood. "DAMMIT! AT THIS RATE WE'RE GONNA DIE BLED! Veedramon shouted. Then Aria came out with an idea. "Veedramon! You disappoint me! You shouldn't talk like this! When you are about to defeat an enemy you have to talk like this! My name is Aria Artorias! And for protecting my family I'll take you out!" She exclaimed. "Wait! Now I know what you are talking about!" Growmon said. Aria then took out a brooch from her dress and threw it up high. Mercuremon gulped. "OH NO!"

"Now close your eyes!" Aria suggested to the others. They all did. And Mercuremon was forced to go towards the brooch's reflection. Growmon took Shoutmon and threw it. "Since you are the smallest between us,you are the fastest! Attack that small fragment of light!" He said.

"Fine! Rock Damashī!" Shoutmon Shoot a fire ball which hit Mercuremon. He yelled out of pain,turned to a normal dimension and fell out from the window.

"Yes!" everyone yelled. "Aria,that was a great idea!" Kyoko complimented Aria. The girl blushed. "W-well,thanks."

"He felt on the back garden let's go." Kasai said. So they followed her.

Meanwhile Kevin was waiting right in the back garden,until he heard a yell of pain from above. When he looked up to see what was that scream he became frightened to see that it was Mercuremon who was falling. "Mercuremon! Why are you here!? Does that mean…!?" He asked afraid.

"Unfortunately yes!" Mercuremon answered. He too talked looking afraid. The detectives reached him.

"There they are! Now let's finish them!" Tsuna answered. Some of the Digimon attacked Mercuremon with long range attacks.

"V-Breath Arrow!" First Veedramon attacked. "Blue Flare Breath!" Then Coredramon. "Jūouken!" Then Leomon. "Exhaust Flame!" And then Growmon attacked. But despite all of these attacks,Mercuremon smiled. "Offset Reflect!" He then put the mirrors he had on his arms in front of all the attacks. The mirrors absorbed the attacks and fired them back against the four Digimon.

"WHAT!?" They shouted and got hit. "What was that? The attacks came back!" Yatsura said.

"Idiots! My mirrors let me counterattack every time!" Mercuremon said proudly.

"Curse you! X-Laser!" ExVeemon shouted,shooting an X shape beam against him. But the story repeated. "Offset Reflect!" Mercuremon used again the mirrors to reflect the attack. ExVeemon got hit. "Oh no! ExVeemon!" Yatsura exclaimed.

"Ahaha! Now you cannot touch us! I'm so sorry Aria! You've waited so long to get your revenge,but in the end you failed! And while you shall die today I will continue to do my deals surrounded by money!" Kevin said with an evil smile.

Aria was getting more angry. "How dare you!?" But Aisu was smiling instead. "Aria! You disappoint me! You shouldn't say something so simple like this when you are taking your revenge! You should say something more like…My name is Aisu Yagami! And for protecting the family of my dear friend I shall defeat you!" She exclaimed. "Now Strikedramon!"

"Roger!" Strikedramon then threw some swipes made of energy. Mercuremon used his mirror to counterattack,but this time Strikedramon started to run forward to take the attack. "What are you doing?" Mercuremon asked.

"Now I get it! Strikedramon will keep throwing those swipes to get all of the counterattacks in order to let us proceed!" DORUgamon cleared out.

"I see! This is a great move! Merci,Aisu!" Aria said,starting to run alongside with Growmon. The others did the same.

Then Kevin and Mercuremon started to worry,really this time. "OH NO!" They both exclaimed. Mercuremon didn't have the time to deal with the other Digimon because he was focused on defending himself on the swipes that Strikedramon was throwing at him. For them now it was too late.

"NOW TAKE THIS!" Everyone said. All the Digimon started first to break all of his mirrors and then to hit him repeatedly. They then dodged. "It's all yours,Growmon!" Kabuterimon said. Mercuremon was trembling, defenseless to the ground. "Iiiih!"

"Very well,you stupid mirror man! When you'll be finally out my partner will finally get her revenge!" Growmon exclaimed with rage.

"Well said Growmon! DO IT!" Aria exclaimed. She was really fed up with this story and then Growmon did the final attack. "GROW CLAW!" Growmon started to attack faster and faster Mercuremon with his claws. And by surprise of all,even Aria and Growmon had a fight shout. "NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONNOONOOOOON!" Mercuremon was torn to sheds which bursted to data. Kevin was now surrounded. "P-please forgive me!" He exclaimed.

"You tried to put not only me but all my family into oblivion. NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY!" Aria shouted. Not only her but also Kasai and the others started to punch him,ending with him being knocked out. Aria finally calmed down. She was actually crying,but those were tears of joy. "Finally,I'm free…"

"Well guys! We can say mission complete! Good job everyone!" Kyoko said to the others.

After some minutes The police came and took away Kevin. The detectives were talking to Aria's parents.

"Our family will never forget what you did for us. Thanks,Chesire Cat Agency." Duke greeted them and then bowed his head.

"Oh,please! You don't have to be so formal! It's our duty after all!" Kyoko said. "What matters is that our client is satisfied." Kumo added. Aria looked at them with a smile. "I really don't know what to say. I'll find a way to pay my debt,I promise!" She said.

"Ah! Really! This is enough!" Veedramon said with a smile. "Anyways,if you need something else,you know where to find us! Well,guys! We're done here! Let's get back to the agency!" Kyoko said. So the others followed her. After they're gone,Aria turned on her parents.

"Aria,I'm very sorry. We should have been more careful about him. We ended up ignoring you…" Duke apologized.

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter. It's over now. I'm sure there will be another time in the future,and with a man that I love. And I also appreciated what you just in my defense before…" Aria answered. Duke and Catherine started to cry and hugged her. "Oh,Aria! I'm also very happy that you protected all of us." Aria cried too. "Thanks,mom,dad. I love you." She then dried her tears and looked the road where the detectives went. "You know…you often asked me when I was about to get a job…maybe I've got an idea…" She said.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

* * *

The next day the members of the Chesire Cat Agency returned to their normal deals. "So,have you found anything new?" Kyoko asked.

"No,we still don't know whoever payed that Cassidy Monroe for killing us." Rikka answered. Kyoko sighed. "Man,this really is a challenge." She said. Then someone entered inside the building. They all went to the entrance to see who could it be. When they discovered it they were surprised.

"Hey! Do you need something else,Aria?" Rikka asked.

"Yes. But don't worry. It doesn't regard about what happened yesterday." Aria answered. She looked very happy this time.

"Then,what is it?" Tsuna asked.

"You see…when I first knew about this agency,I started to become very curious. And yesterday I had a very good time with you! And then…I made my thoughts into reality! So…" Aria then gave at Kyoko some papers.

"What are these?" Kyoko asked.

"This is my curriculum!" Aria answered with pleasure. "Did you just said curriculum!?" Chikara asked stunned.

"Wait…so you mean that…?" Kyoko asked. And Aria gave a big smile. "That's right! I want to join you! Since you were so nice to me I decided that I want to spend more time with you guys!"

Kyoko then looked at her curriculum. "Well,these features of yours are pretty good! You also did some year in a military course! Also you have Growmon on your side and a little bit of brain. So what do you guys think?" She then asked to the others.

"I don't see any problem with that." Aisu answered. "I totally accept! I really like that attitude of yours!" Tsuna exclaimed. The others nodded as well.

"Very nice then! Aria Artorias,welcome to the Chesire Cat Agency!" Kyoko happily greeted their new member.

"Thank you so much Kyoko! It's an honour to work with you!" Aria said with extreme joy,she then…changed. "Oh Yes! I really can't wait to discover new things here! You know,I always liked detective stuff. Have you ever read Sherlock Holmes? I also saw all of his movies!" And she contuned to talk.

"My my…So her father was right! She REALLY have mood swings!" Kyoko looked surprised. "Well,we aren't normal here,after all." Rina added.

Kasai sighed. "Good grief."

And so the Chesire Cat Agency was made of thirteen members now. With these,they became stronger and ready for the new cases that fate had in store for them.


	6. Chapter 6: The Gladiator is Unbreakable

Digimon Adventure 04 Chapter 6: The Gladiator is Unbreakable

By Bluestar076

Hey guys! Bluestar's here! And after some pause,here we are with a new chapter! This can be considered as a mix of comedy and thriller action. Let me know your opinion in the reviews and enjoy!

Note: I do not own Digimon. All rights and characters go to Bandai and Toei Animation. Also,this is a fantasy story. All references to real people,groups,places,laws,names and marks are completely causal.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Gladiator is Unbreakable**

The Digimon Meadow. A little city with a old western style placed in the middle of nothing on the Digital World. One time on this place,the Chosen Children got involved in a kind of fight between two Digimon,while their fight against the Digimon Kaiser. Once this was known as a resting place for long journies,but when the Traverse Town was built in the Prince Server,only a small percentage of Digimon stopped there. Of course,since it was a small place there wasn't so much voice around. But for a few days,everything started to become more quiet. This was the reason why two inhabitants of the town started to look around. One of them was going to be late so the other exited from his house to see what happened. It was a small Adult-Level Digimon dressed in a cowboy style,with the body become a gun barrel. His name was Revolmon and while he was walking he got angry and afraid at the same time.

"Dammit! I hate when that Starmon takes so much time to do a simple task! I mean,come on! What could have possibly gone wrong? Maybe the other Digimon just left this place because they understood that there is no reason to live here anymore! Even the female Digimon are gone now…sometimes i wonder why i still live here. Bah! Anyways,if i'll save Starmon he will sure serve to me at least ten glasses of milk!" Unlike some years before,Revolmon started to become more growler. Probably because he started to became older. His glory days were over. But sometimes he tried to get some adventure…until that day.

While he was exploring the various building in the city,doing back and forth since there weren't many of them,he noticed that one of the buildings was more rotten of the others. So he decided to go inside of it. At first it was all normal,except that there wasn't light and everything was covered in silence. For safety,he walked very slowly. He noticed that some of the items were open. But he didn't care so much. Maybe the old owners of the house forgot to clean all the stuff. So he stayed with a normal mood,until he heard some noises. "What was that!?" He exclaimed while he was pointing his guns. Then a little Chumon came out. He gave a brath of relief. "It was only a mouse. For a second i really thought that-" He got interrupted by other noises that came from the upper floor.

Revolmon was scared. He then slowly went up the stairs. It was more darker than the other floor. "O-oh dear…i really don't like what is going on here. Please,make sure that there isn't nothing particular in here and it's only a dark room…" He sweared. There was only black on his eyes. He had no idea where the window could possibly be,and if there were some of them,the curtains were surely closed. While walking Revolmon was also turning around on himself,because he didn't knew where he was putting his feet. He then touched something with the arm,screaming. When he looked better (more or less) he noticed that he touched a torch. "Yes! Finally i can end this exploration." He then turned it on to see better. He looked around for some minutes,until he noticed something on the floor. It was something big,so Revolmon got curious. But when he discovered what was that,he felt his blood getting colder.

"S-STARMON!? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" His friend became a corpse wet in the blood,with two of his scores gone and his eyes without pupils. In the moment Revolmon saw him,his body dissolved in data. It was only a moment,but the only vision left him an imprinted image of that horror. "W-who did this…"

When he said it,the lights of the room turned on. He slowly turned around and saw hundreds of Kuramon everywhere who where running to get him. He screamed out of terror. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!? AND WHY THEY ARE RUNNING TOWARDS ME!?" He then took his pistols to shoot at them "Quick shoot!" He managed to eliminate some of them. But sadly,his attempts were futile. It was only a factor of seconds that the Kuramon started to take over him. It was like a grasshoper surrounded by a group of ants. Revolmon got blocked in both the arms and both the legs. The only thing in his mind was pure terror. "PLEASE! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" But no one came. In a desert place,you are all alone. And in that moment two missles blew him up,leaving nothing but ashes and data.

Then two figures came in from the window. One of them had dred hair,wearing a red coat over a black shirt,blue geans and brown leather shoes. The other person had purple hairs,black eyes,wearing a black hoodie and striped up jeans. He was also wearing sunglasses.

"There. With this,the Meadow is ours." The first guy said. "Now what i want to know is why they asked us to get here." The other added.

"Calm down,she should be here now." The first one answered. And then what he said happened,another figure climbed up with her Digimon. "So…you are Miguel Iglesias…" She asked,looking at the guy with the red coat "…and Bernie Tylor?" She then asked at the man with the black hoodie.

"Yes." Miguel simply answered. "Very well. My name is Cassidy Monroe. I'm the one who contacted you." Cassidy then introduced herself.

"Get immediately to the point. Why did you called us?" Bernie asked in a cold way. "That's simple. My client asked me to do this. He insisted that i have colleagues. So…you are two wanted with quite a reputation. You,Miguel Igliesias,are known to be hired from important political figures for eliminate some unwanted subject. And you Bernie Tylor are a member of Chicago's Mafia. The two of you make such a bloody combination." Cassidy explained.

The two criminals looked at each other. They knew that after all she was right. "Ok. Enough with the compliments. What are we going to do?" Bernie asked. Cassidy gave a litttle laugh. "It's simple. Your reward is made of over one thousand dollars at each other. And in order to do that…you must murder every member of the detective agency known as Chesire Cat." She answered. The two quite liked the idea,since they gave an evil grin. "You know Cassidy,maybe i already know how to trap them. This Meadow will be the key." Miguel said.

"But i'm curious now. Who is you client?" Bernie asked. Cassidy looked at him. "His name is…"

* * *

On the Chesire Cat Agency it was a day like the others,with one exception. For a week,another girl joined them,Aria Artorias. With this,the agency was made of thirteen members. Aria passed her first (and more or less pointless) case and became part of their family,alongside with her Digimon partner Growmon. The young ones were having a break for lunch. In the Agency,since of course,no one could cook inside the building,everyone had to bring their lunch with them. Also they had to eat there,because in case of an emergency someone had to stay there,in this case everyone. This last thing was settled by Chikara.

"So,let me have the point of the situation. Someone wants you all dead,so he hired a girl and maybe more people to kill you?" Aria asked,while eating. She was eating a simple baguette with some ham and salad.

"Yes. You joined us at the right time." Toriko answered,sarcastically. He was eating a taco. "We are now trying to guess who this person may be. So remember to stay always alert. You could never know what could happen. Our job is risky." Rikka answered. She was eating in a healthy way: Whole grain bread with some tomatoes. "I see. But don't worry,i decided to join you. It's the best i can do after what you have done for me. And hey,i can defend myself!" Aria said.

While Kasai was eating her noodles she heard what her friend just said. She remembered what her mother said some weeks before. To choose her own path. "I guess i'm not the only one here…" she thinked. In that moment Aria hugged her. "Oh,by the way Kasai! Are you happy that we work together?" She asked.

"ecstatically" Kasai answered with coldness. Aria let go. Aisu laughed. "Forgive her,Aria. You see,Kasai doesn't show her feelings with everyone." She then explained. Her sister looked at her. "Shut up,Aisu." She simply said.

Then Tsuna got near Aria with his hamburger and a weird smile. "By the way,Aria…do you know if there is anyone of the boys that you like? You see,i'm actually free,so if you want…" He said. Aria looked at him seroius. Then Tsuna said something that he shouldn't have said. "What are you lesbian? Maybe you like one of these chicks?" Every girl,including Aria looked at him,making the knuckles crack. Tsuna didn't knew what was going on. "What?"

"YOU FREAK!" Then they punced him,making him fly at the end of the table,bleeding a little from the nose.

"I told you. You are terrible at flirting." Yatsura complained him. She was eating some bacon. Tsuna immediately stood up. "So what!? You're telling me that you're better!?" He exclaimed. "Well,at least i do some preliminaries!" Yatsura answered. The others looked at her with the eyes wide open.

"…Yatsura?" Sasuke called her. "…Yes?" Yatsura asked embarassed. "Urusei. We are eating. Not now." Sasuke answered.

"By the way,no. I'm not interested in any of you." Aria said. She then looked around and saw Kumo eating a plate of spaghetti peacefully. "Does he always stay alone like that?" she thought.

Chikara stood up. "Wait a second! Kumo! Where did you took that plate of spaghetti!?" He exclaimed. "I cooked them at home. What? Do you want some?" He asked. "OF COURSE NOT!" Chikara shouted while he was drooling. He then went back to eat his hot-dog.

Then in that moment,Kyoko entered with her lunch and a cup of coffee. "I just entered and the first things i hear are shouting people…i'm at home!" She said. "You know it's a family tradition." Kumo answered with a smile. Chikara,of course,was against it. "And this is an error! As detectives we mustn't show signs of madness!"

Kasai looked at him. " spoke" She said,sarcastically. Chikara silenced. "Why do i always do these figures!?" He then thought,defeated. Then Kyoko looked at the new entry. "So Aria,how do you feel by staying here?" she asked.

"I can really say it's a wonderful thing,really! Even though i'm here for a week,you treat me like one of your family. Also,i noticed that i quite enjoy solving mysteries. I owe you so much…you know,my family is really seroius about gratitude." Aria answered blushing a little. Kyoko smiled. "Oh,you don't have to be so formal! It's our policy to be united as a group. Even though you don't have much connections with us,except for Kasai,you still are a member of us! So it's natural that we treat you like a friend!" Kyoko added. By hearing those words Aria jumped and hugged her. "Oh,Kyoko,thank you! I'll always be loyal to you!"

"It's not a thing to be proud of. Trust me" Kasai said. "HEY!" Kyoko complained. "Oh by the way! Since you're here Aria,you still have to drink my coffee!" She then added.

The end of the world came. Everyone in the room escaped,like a rabbit when he see a snake. There wans't even enough time to turn around that in a second,all that Aria could see were messed up chairs and flying paper. "Where did everyone go?" she asked. "Ah,ignore them. They always do this when i talk about my coffee. I really wonder why…anyways,here you go!" Kyoko said,giving at the blonde girl like her a cup of tea.

"Thanks!" Aria took it and drank it happily. But soon…that happiness dissappeared. When the coffee went down through her mouth and her palate she could feel a feeling of death and disgust. Aria did her best to not show any sign of dissapointment. "E-excuse me…what did you put inside this coffee?" She asked."

"Oh,it's simple! I just put some caramel mixed up with ginger! Then i shaked it up." Kyoko answered. Aria was about to have an heart attack. She never heard of a profanity like that. She could imagine all of the angels and all of the saints falling down from heaven. "Oh…i-i see…if you excuse me i'm going to the bath." Aria said,standing up and leaving.

"Even her now. It always happen when i give someone my coffee…but why?" Kyoko asked to herself. Meanwhile Aria's scream could be heard from outside the toilet.

"Was that Aria?" Growmon asked.

"Yes. She must have tasted Kyoko's coffee." DORUgamon answered. The Digimon too were talking with their new friend. A thing that they immediately noticed it that Growmon was one of the taller between them,but they didn't care at all,except for Shoutmon who got used to play on his back.

"Don't worry. Everyone has that reaction when they drink that…thing." Veedramon added. Growmon got more questions. "But why? What does she put in that-" He asked but got interrupted.

"MOVING ON! Why don't you tell us something about you and Aria?" Leppamon asked. The other Digimon got curious too. Even if one week passed since Aria joined,they didn't have enough time to have a chat.

So Growmon sat down. "Ok. You see,me and Aria stayed together since she was 8 year old. She found me when i was still a DigiEgg." Growmon began.

"Really? We too started like this!" ExVeemon said.

"Good! Anyways,after i hatched i always remained on Aira's side. We didn't had some big adventure,but we got fun and for me this is what matters. Since even her mother is a Chosen Children,Aria learned quickly how to take care of me. Although they don't like the fact that i eat a lot." Growmon continued.

"Well,it's natural. You are an Adult-Level Digimon,also you're huge." Kabuterimon answered.

"I know,but they sometimes get angry at me." Growmon said.

"And what do you think of your partner?" Gladimon asked.

"Oh,i like staying with her! She takes care of me despite all the trouble i do. She feeds me,she washes me and of course when someone pisses us off we take him down!" Growmon asked,taking a fight pose.

"Then why you haven't done anything with the case of Kevin?" Shoutmon asked. "Aria told me to do so,since she didn't knew he had a Digimon. But i don't enjoy her mood swings that she has very often." Growmon continued. The other Digimon frowned. "We noticed it." "But there is something where i can't help her."

"What is it?" Leomon asked. Growmon looked at them. "A dream." The other Digimon got surprised. "Wait,what dream?" BaoHackmon asked.

Growmon mumbled a bit. "How can i say it…Aria told me that it always begin with her that ends up on a sort of glass window. Then a voice talks with her about herself and her life,she even sees places where she has been. Then after a while she wakes up. It happens every night." He answered. The other Digimon silenced and were stunned by those words.

"I can't believe it…" Starmon said,putting his hand on his star-shaped head.

"What? Is something wrong?" Growmon asked. Veedramon raised his head. He knew that maybe even them had to know. "Well yes. You see…Aria isn't the only one that has that kind of dream."

"Even our partners got it too. Every night." Strikedramon added.

"What!?" Growmon exclaimed.

"It's the truth. Every night they talk to us about the things they hear from it. We'd like to call it the 'Heart Dive'" DORUgamon answered.

Growmon was stunned too. "Unbelievable…"

"We tried everything to get an explanation from that,but nothing." Coredramon said.

"Sure it's a strange coincidence…But i wanted to ask another question. You managed to go to the Adlut-Level. But did you ever evolved further?" Strikedramon asked. Maybe Aria was sharing more things in common with the others,like she was already part of the team.

"Well,no. Since now,i always stayed in this form,even if our bond is very strong." Growmon simply answered. Coredramon got near him. "So even you didn't got so far. Well,that means that you aren't a newbie after all!" He said smiling. Growmon laughed. "Hey! What do you mean by that?" The other Digimon joined the laugh. Except for Strikedramon,who thought of what his friend said. "So even Aria has our problems…i'm sure it's not a coincidence…could it be…that we all have some sort of…connection?"

* * *

After lunch time,everyone got back to work. Someone exited for a case and others stayed at the office. Kyoko was walking to one of her colleagues'room. She knocked the door. "Sasuke! I'm Kyoko,can i enter?" She asked.

"Uhm…yes! Go on!" Sasuke answered in a strange way.

"I hope he's not doing that again…" Kyoko thought sighing. She then entered "So,Sasuke,have you finished to print those papers for the three cases that we got yesterday?" She asked. Sasuke was weird. He was like he was gonna doing something,trying his best to hide it from her. "Y-yes! I was just finishing to print the last one!" He said.

Kyoko didn't believed him. So she looked on his screen and saw exactly what she was thinking. "You're playing…videogames." She said.

Sasuke laughed. "I was on break?" He said.

"Come on! You can't lose time on work! We have to earn! You have to earn! How do you think you can do your job by doing this!? It's already the third time that you are doing this!" She complained.

"H-hey! Don't blame me,i'm just very lively!" Sasuke answered.

"Also…" Kyoko looked back on the screen. "Are you serious!? We are in 2037 and you're still playing at the Super Nintendo!?" She exclaimed. Sasuke conutered. "It's a masterpiece! And you know it!" then he took a rose. "You can always see the beauty in it"

Kyoko facepalmed. "Well,i can't treat you bad since you are one of the most productive members here and we are good friends since we are kids. But you have to take out these bad habits!"

"Come on! It's something i like! Als,you too have issues sometimes with doing your job!" Sasuke countered.

"Of couse! But when i have to do my job,i focus on it. You seem too distracted." Kyoko said. "Anyways,we can talk about this tomorrow. Your turn is almost over. So,after you have printed those papers,you can go home."

"Ok,i'll do it…sorry." Sasuke said,sighing.

"Don't worry." Kyoko ended,getting out of the room. Then Sasuke turned back on the screen where he was playing and he felt like his gamer pride got stabbed. "WHAT!? Completed at 67%!? Come on…" He cried out.

After doing what Kyoko asked him to do,Sasuke exited the office. The others could clearly see he was frustrated. They wanted to ask him why he was upset,but Sasuke didn't notice he came back at home. Unlike many of the members of the Agency,who already had a home on their own,Sasuke was still living with his parents. He was with her mother most of the time,since his father Daisuke was often out for work and Tsuna left them to live alone. His mother was of course Hikari Yagami. One of the Chosen Children. After many years she finally reached her dream to be a Kindergarten Teacher. So since she was with many kids,she never felt alone. She also finally won her fear to be without his brother.

Sasuke entered to the house. "I'm home!" He said. "Welcome back!" Hikari greeted him. She immediately noticed that something was wrong. "Did something bad happen?" She asked.

"Well,yes. But first i need some energy. Can you make me a cup of coffee?" He asked. Hikari smiled. "Of course!" She stood up and went to the kitchen to do the coffee. After making it she gave it to Sasuke.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. In that moment a small Digimon sat down on a chair. A little cat with a ring on her tail. She was Tailmon,Hikari's partner. "Good afternoon,Sasuke! You seem pretty tired."

"Oh,hey,Tailmon! Well yes." Sasuke answered,while drinking his coffee. Even Hikari sat down. "So what happened?"

Sasuke hesitated a little before answering. "I was scolded again by Kyoko. She found me when i was playing some games on my room."

"Again?" Hikari asked.

"Yes! I mean i was just taking a break! I Sometimes i can't even stand of how much energy i use there!" Sasuke answered.

"Well,that's how work works. You have to get used to it. I know that you are still young,but you should be also thankful for the chance that Kyoko gave to you. Many boys of your age wouldn't have been so lucky. So why don't you try to make the effort? For what i know,you are also one of the best there." Tailmon explained to him

"Yes,i know. But what disturbs me is that it happens only with me. I mean,Even Kasai or my brother have some problems but they are fine!" Sasuke countered.

"But the fact is that even if they have their issues and tastes,they do their best on their job. For Kasai i know it because my brother told me." Hikari answered,trying to explain how things work to his son.

"Oh,yes. Uncle Taichi. I heard that even he was lively when he was on his adventures. So why it doesn't work with me?" Sasuke asked.

"It's true. Taichi and even your father were crazy,but then they knew that at a certain point of their lives they had to take their responsibilities. You too should try. Don't worry. After all,no one doesn't hate you. Well,except the ones you fight with. Just try to focus more on your job." Hikari answered.

"For an example,you can take a diamond. You have a lot of qualities,if you add this one you can be like Gladimon's armor. Unbreakable." Tailmon added.

Sasuke then smiled. "I see…well,i always tried to be strong,so i think that this could be an idea. Thank you mom,and also thank you Tailmon. You really know how to cheer up someone!"

"Well,i'm a kindergarten teacher. So i know how to deal with kids!" Hikari answered laughing.

Sasuke laughed too. "H-hey!" Tailmon then looked around. "Speaking of which,where is Gladimon?" She asked.

"Oh,he's inside the Digivice. He's sleeping like always." Sasuke answered. In fact,from Sasuke's pocket it could be heard a small snorling.

Then in the late afternoon,both in the human world and the Digital World,the sun was going down. So Sasuke decided to go on a special place on this one. In the middle of the ocean there was a little island with some things bult on the trees. A peaceful place where no one lived. Only the Chosen Children knew that place. They were called the Destiny Islands. Since they were kids,the members of the Chesire Cat Agency went here to spend some time together or to think in peace. It was their personal paradise.

Sasuke took a long breath to hear the smell of the sea while walking through the beach with his partner Gladimon. "Aaah…Years pass but this remains a great place" He said.

"So,are you still worried about what Kyoko said?" Galdimon asked.

"You really know when it's time to ask inappropriate questions. Anyways…yes and no. Of course,what Kyoko said worries to me,but maybe my mother is right. Do you mind if i try to become like you?" Sasuke answered.

"In what way?" Gladimon asked again.

"Unbreakable. You are always calm and strong in defense. How did you do that?" Sasuke then asked to him.

"Well,if you want to put it in this way. There is simply nothing that bothers me. You know,it's a good feeling to be without thoughts. Like that quote from the Lion King 'Hakuna Matata'." Gladimon answered. "If you try it,you'll see things from a more simple perspective. Like if you and i become one thing."

"One thing,uh? That sounds nice." Sasuke said. He then sat down on the sand and looked to the sea,thinking. "Hey,Gladimon. Did you ever think of the future?"

"Future?" The armoured Digimon asked.

"Yes. A few days ago i asked Kasai why did she joined us. She answered me that she wanted to believe what her mother,aunt Mimi said. To build your own future. Uncle Taichi too,got used to those words. It seems that many years ago,his professor said so. That's why he said he wanted to be a diplomate. So,even i ask myself about this. Did i already choose my future?" Sasuke answered.

His partner took a deep breath to feel the breeze. "Well,i cannot say for sure. We are still young,so we still have to learn so much of the world. But for what i see,you did your choice by joining Kyoko and the others. And as for me,one thing i know for sure about the future…is that i want to live other cases and adventures with you Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave a smile. "Eheh,thank you Gladimon!" He said. And so,until the sun came down,the two of them stayed on that beach to watch the beautiful sight of it. It was another break for Sasuke. At night,He came back home and went to sleep quietly. The next day,a particular case was going to wait him.

* * *

After having the same dream everyone in the Agency had,the next day Sasuke woke up and went to work. Not even the time to enter that someone was waiting for him. "Sasuke." The boy made a jump of fright and felt. Then he looked up to see who was calling him.

It was Kasai.

"Gee,Kasai! You don't have to greet me like that! You scared out of me!" Sasuke exclaimed. But Kasai had the same expression like always. "Sorry. I was actually waiting for you." She said.

"Me? For what?" Sasuke asked.

Then Kasai showed him the paper of a case. "We got this request of help by mail just today. The strange thing is that the mailman didn't knew who asked for it. The request says that something is wrong on the Digimon Meadow,a zone of the Digital World where our parents had been too long ago. But now that zone is uninhabitated. Do you think you can do this?"

Sasuke took the paper and read it. There were only the place where it came from,the place where the mail was addressed to and the informations about the mission. But these ones were very poor. They only asked to help. "Well,if you ask me then i can even handle it…Wait,why do i have to do this!? What about the others!?" He then complained.

"The others are busy at the moment" Kasai simply answered. But Sasuke got closer to her. "Then why don't you do it!?" he asked.

"I have to work at the computer today. I'm sorry,but you seem to be the only person free at the moment." Kasai answered too. "Good grief,you are persistent as always."

Sasuke then sighed. He knew that she was right. He also knew that Kasai could stop everything what he could possibly say to object,since she was very stubborn. "Ok. I guess i have no choice." He said.

"Good. But remember one thing. Since we do not know what this case is,be careful. For me it could be even a trap made by the ones that want us dead." Kasai warned him.

"Ok. I'll do it." Sasuke nodded.

"Also,take ita s a chance to prove once again to Kyoko what you are made of." She added,then she walked away.

"Man,that was bizarre,she is bizarre!" Sasuke said to himself. He then looked at his pocket. "But,well Gladimon,you know what comes next!"

"Of course!" Gladimon agreed. Then Sasuke went to his room at the agency and used his Digivice to dive into the Digital World.

The desert in the Digital World wasn't a new thing for the Chosen Children,since they had bee there several times. In 1999,Taichi and his friends fought against Etemon there,and in 2002 Daisuke,too, had his last battle with the Digimon Kaiser there. But even if it was a known place,the desert was still an annoying place. The reason was simple: Sandstorms.

Sasuke was travelling through those valleys of sand while wearing a pair of glasses to get protected,while Gladimon closed his helmet. "Dammit! Of all the ways we could use,we had to pass through the desert!" Sasuke complained. "I even had to buy these glasses to see better!"

"So what's the problem?" Gladimon asked to him. Sasuke turned around. "Well,i would have liked to spare those money for something better! Like those expensive shoes i saw on the shop last time. You know that i have my sense of beauty!" Sasuke answered. Then Gladimon noticed something. "Speaking of which,shouldn't have you dressed different from your usual outfit?" He asked. Sasuke looked at his clothes…and noticed that they were going to get covered by sand. "NO! They are precious material! Now when this case is over i won't be able to wear them…especially the shoes" He cried out. He then took off his jacket,he was now wearing the vest and the trousers.

"Could you please stop complaining? We have to focus on the mission!" Gladimon remembered to him.

"Right,sorry Gladimon. Let's keep go-" Sasuke was trying to say,but then he interrupted himself when he noticed that he put his foot on something different from the sand. "…What's this?" He looked better and saw something that was coming out from the sand.

Gladimon looked at it. "It's grey…" And he touched it. "And it's tough. It looks like a clam." He said.

"I would have understood if this was a beach,but in the desert? No,it must be something else." Sasuke answered. Then a voice spoke out. "And i am something else!" Both Sasuke and Gladimon looked around to see where the voice came from. "Who's there? Who are you!?" In that moment that thing emerged from the sand. Sasuke jumped back in time and the being revealed itself: A giant insect Perfect-Level Digimon called Scorpiomon.

"Dammit! It was a Digimon! And a big one!" Sasuke exclaimed. "And he's a Perfect-Level!" Gladimon added.

"I usually dive into the sand to wait for my prey to come! But you seem to be pretty skilled human. Very well! I'll enjoy eating your meat!" Scorpiomon exclaimed opening his pincers.

"So you want to fight only to eat us? If you permit this is a stupid idea!" Sasuke rewieved his purpose and then looked at Gladimon. "Let's teach him how to start properly a fight!"

"Right!" Gladimon answered,getting in pose.

"We shall see! Poison Pierce!" Scorpiomon began by attacking with his tail. Gladimon simply avoided by running around,but Scorpiomon attacked several times,trying to catch him. Gladimon was still able to avoid the attack but Sasuke noticed something. "Wait,Gladimon! You have to be careful even at the shock waves that he causes by hitting the ground!"

"What!?" Gladimon exclaimed,and in that moment a shock wave caused by Scorpiomon's tail made him throw away. Gladimon made shouted and in that moment the enemy grabbed him with the picnher. Scorpiomon made a grin. "It seems that you lack of physics!" He said. But Gladimon answered. "And you lack of logic! You should have grabbed the swords too!" Then Gladimon used one of his two swords and stabbed the insect Digimon's pincher. Scorpiomon groaned and left the grip. So Gladimon jumped into his arm and started to run towards his head. He then jumped and counterattacked. "Sword Dancer!" Gladimon did a combination attack with his swords at Scorpiomon's head that made him fall to his knees. Gladimon jumped back to the ground near his partner.

"Good job,Gladimon!" Sasuke exclaimed. Then he looked a the enemy. "Well? You surrender?" but Scorpiomon stood up. "Do i have to answer you? Blackout!" He then released a poisonous mist. Fortunatley Sasuke was far from it so he didn't breath the poison. "What? Is he dumb? Gladimon is protected from the poison by his armor,so why did he made an attack like that?" Sasuke questioned to himself.

"Wait Sasuke! He used this attack not to poison me,but-" Gladimon couldn't end the line that Scorpiomon's pincher hit him from somewhere. Gladimon crushed to the ground. "Gladimon!" Sasuke exclaimed. Then Scorpiomon started to attack him from everywhere,taking advantage of the fact that Gladimon couldn't see him because of the mist. "What now? You can't fuck around anymore if you can't see me!" He said laughing.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Well shit,this is serious. Gladimon must find a way to get rid of that mist. Wait…" He thought to himself,and then remmebered something. "Gladimon! Use your other attack!" He suggested to his partner.

Meanwhile Gladimon was in middle air because of another attack from Scorpiomon. He then heard his friend and decided to obey. "Right! Wheel Rush!" He then started to spin around with his swords,starting to generate a tornado that made the mist dissappear. Scorpiomon got stunned. "What!?" Then Gladimon,who was still spinning around started to dig on the sand. Scorpiomon looked around. "Where…where did he go!?" He asked.

"Right here!" Gladimon came out and attacked Scorpiomon on the bell with his Wheel Rush. Scorpiomon yelled of pain and felt to the ground. He wasn't standing up.

"We won?" Sasuke asked. But in that moment Scorpiomon opened his eyes,and jumped on Gladimon,blocking his body and his swords. Gladimon made a shout of pain. "Gladimon" Sasuke exclaimed his name again. Scorpiomon then blocked Sasuke with his tail. Both the human and the Digimon were blocked. "Dammit!" Sasuke groaned.

"Ehehe…you two were pretty smart. But you forgot one thing: I am a Perfect-Level Digimon while you are still an Adult-Level one. Even if you are smarter i am stronger!" Scorpiomon said. He then turned on Sasuke. "Now,before i eat both of you i will tear your armor and those stupid and ugly clothes of yours apart!" He exclaimed,referring to what Sasuke was wearing.

Sasuke silenced. While Gladimon got very worried. "Oh no! He really said it! Now he's in a very big trouble."

Scorpiomon looked at Sasuke deeper. "What? You are so scared that you don't talk anymore?" But he couldn't know the storm that he just caused.

"You…WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAID ABOUT MY CLOTHES!?" Sasuke exclaimed. "GLADIMON! LET'S DESTROY HIM!" In that moment his Digivice shone and Gladimon got surrounded by a pink energy that ended up burning Scorpiomon's arms,forcing him to abbandon the grips. "AH! IT BURNS! Where did you get that power!?" He exclaimed.

"You mocked us and that made us angry! Let's go!" He then jumped quickly. Scorpiomon couldn't see him but felt four cuts at the arms and at the legs. "What!?"

"Let's end this! Wheel Rush!" Gladimon exclaimed,attacking Scorpiomon by spinning around. And then both Sasuke in the grip of anger and Gladimon made their fight shout. "DORARAAAAA!" Gladimon ended up to cross Scorpiomon's bell,opening it. Scorpiomon was petrified for what he just saw,a kid that powered up his Digimon only because he insulted his outfit.

"This…is just…stupid. You call that a reason to get angry and fight!?" He said and then he felt to the ground,fading away in data.

"Sorry,but for me end justifies means. And if you insult my clothes you are dead. Some bullies know about this. In fact they are at the hospital right now." Sasuke answered,watching the data.

"Well,i'm still glad that you are the same Sasuke as always. Let's go! The Digimon Meadow is near." Gladimon said

"Right!" Sasuke nodded. And then they returned to their travelling.

* * *

Finally,the two of them arrived at the Digimon Meadow. When they came,Sasuke was a little disgusted from it. "Ew,this place spreads the word 'old' in all ways. No wonder why no one remained here."

"But still someone asked us to investigate here. What could it ever be the request?" Gladimon wondered.

"Well,let's see right now." Sasuke said. "HEEEEYYYY! We are from the Chesire Cat Agency! Is somebedy There?" He then shouted.

"Sasuke! You don't have to shout like that!" Gladimon complained. "I was only trying to be audible!" Sasuke answered. "But strange…no one heard me…CAN YOU ANSWER ME?" Sasuke tried again. But nothing. Except for the sound of the dust moved by the wind,only a cold silence was present. "Gee,this places give me creeps. I know that this sounds like a far west movie and that it's an abbandoned place,but it's more creepy." Sasuke noticed.

"Let's try to enter somewhere. We'll find something." Gladimon suggested.

"Yeah,you're right." Sasuke said. So they entered in a building. But they didn't know that someone was watching them from the inside of a house.

"Well well,looks like our trick worked." Bernie said,happy to see Sasuke.

"But why only one of them came?" Miguel asked.

"Don't worry,Miguel. If we'll take care of him,the others will eventually come. The most important rule of a group is to help the other members." Bernie answered.

"Good. So,what's the plan?" Miguel asked a second question.

"My Kuramon will attack first. When they will be defensless,you and your Digimon finish them,like always." Bernie asnwered,explaining the plan.

"Got it. I like the way you think." Miguel answered.

"Very well,let's go." Bernie concluded. And they faded away in the dark…

At first Sasuke and Gladimon entered in a bar. And they soon noticed how bad it was. The table were full of dry alcohol and plates with some food on it. The corners of the walls,the tables and the ceilings were full of cobwebs. And of course,no one was inside of it.

"I really wonder was the last time someone cleaned up this place." Sasuke said sarcastically. "You're sure we will find someone here?" He then asked.

"Well,we won't know if we don't try!" Gladimon answered. So they started to check out the place. Sasuke actually had some difficulties in inspecting. Since he always had a personal view of beauty,that bar was like the hell itself for him. He thought that after what he just saw,nothing worse could have happened. Then he saw something with a pink color on the ground.

Those were Digimon feces.

Sasuke was going to puke at any moment. But then he controlled himself. "Gladimon,could we please leave this bar? I don't know if i'll be able to resist any longer..." Gladimon turned around and nodded. "Ok. In fact,i think we won't find anything here. Let's try another building."

But before they could exit,Gladimon heard a noise of something that felt. He immediately turned around. "Wait,Sasuke!" "What is it?" Sasuke asked. "I've heard something behind us…from that box." Gladimon answered. "You sure?" Sasuke asked again. "Ok,if that so,let's see slowly." He added. The two came closer to the box very slowly to see if there was an enemy. When they reached the box it was too dark to see what was it. So they looked more carefully. And then…something came out: A Kuramon jumped out from the box and ran away. "Goddamit,Gladimon. It was just a Kuramon. He was probably eating something." Sasuke said,giving a likely conclusion. "Sorry,Sasuke. I was just worried." Gladimon apologised. "Let's just get out of here." Sasuke concluded and then the two of them exited the bar. Under the bank Bernie was watching them with a smile. "I don't want to rush immediately into a conclusion. I'll let them believe that everything is fine at first,then we'll attack when they least expect it."

The second building that Sasuke and Gladimon looked at was the sheriff office. It was of course empty. There was the Sheriff's table with his items,a wall where there were supposed to be photos of wanted Digimon,but it was empty.

"I highly doubt we'll find anything here. This place is very small." Sasuke said. "I think you are right. Let's just give a quick look." Gladimon said. So they searched for something or anything. They looked under the table and behind some furiniture. But nothing. Or at least until Sasuke looked more deep in the room and discovered that there were some stairs that led to a second floor. "Well,who would have thought. Wanna check up there?" Sasuke asked. "Do i even need to answer?" Gladimon answered. So they climbed the stairs,but while doing this they heard something behind them. "What?" Both of them said,and they turned around. They saw a little Kuramon that passed there. "It's another Kuramon…wait…now i have a doubt…" Sasuke thought. "What is it?" Gladimon asked. "Does Kuramon usually live around here?" Sasuke asked. Gladimon silenced for some seconds. "Now that you make me think of it…he usually lives around the net…" He answered. The question was getting more sinister. "Let's just check the next floor." Sasuke concluded.

The other floor was all messed up. There were papers and chairs everywhere. Only a table stood up with other papers. Sasuke took some of them. "What are those?" Gladimon asked. "Some documents for old cases. Look at this,15th March 2015. This is stuff from 17 years ago! My god…this place really fell in disgrace." Sasuke answered. He then looked at another paper. But ut wasn't wrinkled like the others. So he read it. It wasn't a document,only a paper with something written.

"17th January 2037…This surely is an abbandoned place…I can say that no child would ever come here…but there is something that makes me happy about this meadow…it's the perfect place for making a perfect crime. We got this work from an important person who comunicated to us by Cassidy Monroe…" Sasuke started to read the paper and then got shocked when he read that name. "Cassidy Monroe!? That girl that tried to kill Aisu that other time!?" He then continued to read more worried and anxious. "So we made the perfect net: We signed a fake help request to sent them here. No one lives here anymore,but detectives can be very stupid,so they'll surely come down here. And when they read this letter…the next thing they will see…is a mass of little Digimon…getting over them..." Sasuke knew immediatley what was going on,so he turned to his Digimon partner to warn him. "GLADIMON! GET AWAY!"

"What?" Gladimon asked. But it was too late. In a moment,lots of Kuramon came out from everywhere and started to get over them. "ARGH! Why are there so many Kuramon!?" Gladimon asked,trying to get free,

"Dammit! This whole case was all a trick to make us come here!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Gladimon exclaimed. Then,they heard two people laughing,as they came out. "So it is you…" Sasuke said.

"That is correct." Those two were Bernie and Miguel. Bernie looked closely at the detective. "You must be Sasuke Motomiya. Well,we can say that we got lucky if we got one of the most productive members first!" Miguel said.

"You bastards,are you saying to me that these Kuramon belong to you!?" Sasuke asked in angry mood. Bernie made a grin. "Exactly. I know what you are thinking. A human can only have one Digimon. But you see,through feeding,these little killers would do anything for me." He then answered and threw a little piece of bread. Some Kuramon immediately ate it. "So what? You think you can kill us with only these ones? They're only at the Baby-Level!" Gladimon exclaimed. Bernie opened his eyes. "It seems that you forgot the tag team." He answered.

"What?" Gladimon said.

"You know,the ants had one single purpose,to protect the queen,so when they see a bigger insect they all start to attack him together,without fear. The same point goes for Kuramon. One of them is useless,but with more of them,you are doomed. Also…did you forget that we are two?" Bernie answered,and in that moment Miguel summoned from his Digivice his partner,a Cyborg Dragon Perfect-Level Digimon. "Don't worry! My Gigadramon will make your death very fast and silent…" He said,while Gigadramon slowly opened his claws.

"This is bad! They're gonna make us blow up…but they made the same error of Scorpiomon…all i have to do is take my sword…and get free!" Gladimon thought. "Wheel Rush!" Then,even with some difficulties he eliminated all the Kuramon who got them,and as fast as he could he also set free Sasuke. "Dammit! Gigadramon,shoot!" Miguel exclaimed. "Genocide Gear!" Gigadramon shoot two missles from his claws,but Gladimon and Sasuke jumped out from the windows in time. Sasuke and Gladimon jumped away with an explosion behind them. Miguel was going to follow them,but Bernie blocked him. "No need to worry,Miguel. My Kuramon invaded all the Digimon Meadow. Just fly around and wait your chance…"

Meanwhile Sasuke and Gladimon were hiding on another house. "Geez…i hate to admit it,but they are a perfect combo…the question now is…how are we gonna stop them?" Sasuke asked to himself.

"We should call the others!" Gladimon suggested. But Sasuke promptly counterattacked. "We can't! We don't have enough time to do it! There are times where we have to count on our strenght!"

"Well,you are right,but…are you saiyng this because you want to prove to Kyoko what you are made of?" Gladimon fairly noted. Sasuke stood in silence. In that moment a group of Kuramon attacked them from everywhere. "Dammit! We don't have other choice! Let's counterattack!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Ok! Sword Dancer! DORARARAAAAA!" Gladimon started to attack with a combination of swords,beating up every Kuramon that attacked them. They then heard a wing noise. So they understood that Gigadramon was coming closer. "Wait…i've got an idea…this will may be cruel but Gladimon repair yourself with your helmet! I have an idea!" Sasuke said.

"If you say so,i believe you!" Gladimon accepted and put on his helmet,so the Kuramon got closer. When they heard some gear noises they knew that Gigadramon was ready to fire. "Now! Let's go!" Sasuke and Gladimon escaped from the house, jumping away so that the Kuramon could get away from them and the two missles ended up destroying only the Kuramon.

"Another explosion!" Miguel explained. Bernie was watching from another building. "Wait,they escaped again? Maybe i know what they have in mind…Let's follow them." He said,starting to get down.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Gladimon reached the house where Revolmon got killed. When they entered they closed immediatley the door. They seemed to be very tired. "Ok…let's have a moment of break." Sasuke said.

"Do you think that they will know where we are?" Gladimon asked.

"I'm sure of one thing: The Kuramon of that guy invaded all the meadow,so they can easily attack anywhere and anytime. Also…those Digimon are very small,so we have to be extremely sure of anything we see. " Sasuke answered. After listening to those words,Gladimon looked in every corner of the room. "Everywhere…like…there!" He exclaimed and destroyed a wall with one of his swords. "Gladimon! What are you doing!?" Sasuke asked,confused. But then he noticed that Gladimon did the right move. From the part of the wall that Gladimon destroyed a dozen of Kuramon jumped towards them. "Sword Dancer! DORA!" Gladimon used a combination of swords to make them turn into data. Sasuke bit his lip. "We're literally surrounded! At this point there is no other way but do make this House collapse and then find those two guys!" Sasuke concluded.

"I agree! Let's go to the superior floor in order to do so." Gladimon suggested. And they did,but they didn0t know that there was a surprise waiting for them. When they got to the other floor they were ready to break down the building. "Ok,let's hit the walls and then escape through the window!" Sasuke said. Then he came closer to the window,but when he did it,he had a jumpscare when he saw Bernie on it. Sasuke made a few steps back. "What!?"

Bernie entered,by breaking the glass. "I knew you would came here with all that confusion. And not only,of all the houses in this little meadow,this is the most dangerous one." He said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"This is the place where all of my Kuramon are hidden. They traveled from the other houses by digging underground with their little paws." Bernie explained. Then Miguel too came. "That is correct! This means that in a couple of seconds you'll be dead meat! I think two friends of ours already know the experience."

"What did you- Wait…what am i walking on?" Sasuke looked down and he noticed some blood on the ground. "Eugh! I knew that only a few inhabitants remained here…but now i know why this place became uninhabitated." Sasuke said,disgusted.

"Exactly,now. Are you ready to do the same end?" Bernie said,and in that moment lots and lots of Kuramon came out from everywhere. But Sasuke and Gladimon seemed ready for this. "Let's go,Gladimon!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Sword Dancer! DORARARAARARARARARARARA!" Gladimon destroyed many Kuramon. But then they started to shoot bubbles at them.

"What!? Are these bubbles?" Gladimon exclaimed. The bubbles,not only were shooted in great quantity,preventing Gladimon to continue the attack and blocking him,but also,they blew near him,hurting his eyes. "Dammit! It burns!"

Bernie made a grin. "It seems that only throwing these Kuramon at you wasn't a clever move. So when you fight you must have more strategies. Now you know that even a Baby-Level Digimon can be useful." He said. Then he turned on Miguel. He nodded and called out his Digimon partner. "Gigadramon!" When he did it,Gigadramon appeared in front of the window,and started to aim at Sasuke and his Digimon partner. "This is it! We're doomed now!" He thought. This time he really didn't knew how could he escape from that situation. So he did the only thing he could do or think. He started to blow to the bubble.

Bernie and Miguel were stunned by that choice. "What the fuck is he doing?" Miguel asked. "I'm blowing,ok?" Sasuke answered. "Wait…you had a great idea Sasuke!" Gladimon said,so he started to blow too. But actually,that idea was the right thing to do. Even if Sasuke and Gladimon were starting to be short of air,the bubbles slowly started to dissappear.

"I…can't…believe it…" Bernie said,completley petrified. "It…worked…." Miguel added. Sasuke and Gladimon were tired. "Just one moment please…" When they get recovered,Bernie knew that they gave them a chance,without even knowing it. "Wait!" But it was too late.

"Okay! Let's continue! Wheel Rush!" Gladimon attacked by spinning the swords,defeating all the Kuramon inside the room. Then he tried to aim to Gigadramon in that way. But then,something unexpected happened. "STOP!" Bernie shouted,as he put himself in front of him,getting hit by Gladimon's attack. He made a shout of pain and felt on the square of the Meadow. Miguel got worried and exited from the building with Gigadramon.

"He threw himself to get the attack…" Sasuke said. "That's incredible…" Gladimon added.

Bernie was seriously injured. "Why? Why did you do this!?" Miguel asked,holding him. "Don't get me wrong,i didn't do that to save your Digimon. I only did what i thought was right in order to complete the mission. I never knew you and i honestly think of you as an idiot. But in a fight you may have to team up with the most bizarre people…" Bernie said. He then puked blood. "It seems it's too late for me then,but…i don't have regrets. Now it's up to you…finish this deal…" And in the end he closed his eyes. Bernie Tylor was deceased.

Sasuke was speechless. But Miguel was at the full of his rage. "Even if we didn't have positive thoughts on each other,i have to pay the debt i owe to you…" He then looked up at the detective. Sasuke and Gladimon got ready. "You bastard…this time you will feel the destruvtive power of my Gigadramon!" He exclaimed.

"This isn't good,we made him angry…" Gladimon said. But in that moment Gigadramon was already pointing at him. "What!?" Gladimon exclaimed. "Genocide Gear!" Gigadramon shoot two missles that struck fully Gladimon. He yelled of pain and jumped back. "Gladimon!" Sasuke exclaimed. "It's ok,Sasuke. I can still fight." Gladimon said,standing up. The Chosen Child looked then at Miguel,who gave a strange smile. "Hey,don't die on us already. We are just getting started!" He said.

"He'll come to us at full power. Come on,Gladimon! Let's do this!" Sasuke said. "Ok!" Gladimon exclaimed. He started to charge towards Gigadramon,who flew down to him. "Sword Dancer!" "Guilty Claw!" Gladimon attacked with a combination of swords,while Gigadramon with his claws. At first they seemed to be at the same level,but then Gigadramon managed to attack Gladimon. The knight Digimon yelled of pain and felt down. "Gladimon! He got strucked down so easily!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Wait! Now i know it…"

"That's right! Your Digimon got very tired due to the energy he used during the clash with the Kuramon. And i think you fought someone before coming there!" Miguel said.

"He guessed that we fought against that Scorpiomon…and not only…" Sasuke thought,looking up. "The sun! Gladimon was able to fight until now because he was inside a close place…but now he's exposed to the sun,and since he have an armor,he's flushed!"

Meanwhile Gladimon was having difficulties at standing up. "It's…so hot…" Also,because Gigadramon was continuing to attack him. "Now you are an easy prey! Once i'll defeat you,your friends will be next!"

Due to the hits,Gladimon ended up near Sasuke. "How can we win now,Sasuke?" He asked. "Good question…you can't move the heat…heat…wait! Eureka!" Sasuke exclaimed. He then murmured something at Gladimon. The Digimon understood and looked at the enemy. "This time you are finished!" Miguel shouted,as Gigadramon charged against Gladimon. The latter jumped on his back. Gigadramon squirmed in order to throw away Gigadramon,but he started to have some malfunctions on some part of his body.

"What!? What's happening!?" Miguel asked. Sasuke smiled. "Great! As you can see,i too,can take advantages from these situation. It's true that Gladimon got some difficulties by the heat. But that's the pont! Thanks to the heat,he is sweating. So,all he had to do was to get on your Digimon,so that his drops of sweat could fall on the robotic parts of your Gigadramon,causing him a malfunction!"

Gladimon jumped off the enemy. This time he was ready to give the final blow. "You and Bernie were a perfect team,but if you are one that only attacks,you can never win! Let's do this,Gladimon!"

"Roger! Sword Dancer!" Gladimon attacked Gigadramon with a combination of swords. So Sasuke and his parnter gave one last time their Battle shout. "DORARARARAARARARARARARARARARARARARA!" Gigadramon ended up exploding. Miguel gulped. "Crap! I have no choice but to- HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He noticed that Sasuke was already in front of him. The detective gave him a strong punch,making him knockout.

"Finally…a break…" Gladimon said,fainting out. Sasuke made him enter on his Digivice and then took Miguel and Bernie's corpse. "With this,the case is complete…and man,it was a real pain in the ass! But…to think that even more people are after us. And if Cassidy is the one that comunicated to them,that means that even more people are guided by a single great mind…but the dilemma remains the same…who is this guy? Bah! I don't want to think of it. I'm too tired. Maybe it's time to go back at the agency." He said.

Meanwhile Cassidy was watching the fight from far away. "They lost!? Dammit,how can they be so strong…? It seems that i have to wait again…"

* * *

After he made it back to the agency,Sasuke reported everything at Kyoko. "So that help request was an escabotage to go there and kill us. This plot is starting to get more suspicious…but also more interesting!"

"Only you could say something like this…" DORUgamon facepalmed.

"I delivered Bernie's corpse and Miguel at the police. They'll take the rest." Sasuke said.

"Also,Cassidy told them about us…So,if he managed to engage them for a dirty job like this,he must be a very powerful person." Rikka tried to conclude.

Tsuna cracked his knuckles. "Well,whoever he is,i can't wait to punch him to death!" He exclaimed.

"Anyways,you did a great job! This experience will give us a great help on this case. So,sorry if you got offended yesterday…" Kyoko said,apologizing.

"Don't worry. Also,you should thank Kasai. She's the one who received the case and gave it to me. By the way…where is she?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh,she's outside for a cigarette." Kyoko answered.

"Oh…wait,she smoke?" Sasuke asked. "Never mind…but…after all of this…can i get a free day tomorrow? This case made me exhausted…"

"Ok. You've earned it." Kyoko accepted. Sasuke immediately hugged her. "THANKS!" And then he came back to his room.

"…Maybe you are too kind,Kyoko." Yatsura said to her but…"URUSEI YATSURA!" Kyoko shouted at her. "Aaaah! Why!?" Yatsura cried out.

The next day at the Motomiya's house,Daisuke,the leader of the group of Chosen Children in 2002 came back home with his Digimon partner Veemon. "Hikari! I'm Home!" He said. Hikari greeted him and kissed him. "Welcome back,darling!" She said. "How did it go at work?" She asked.

"Great as always!" Veemon exclaimed happy. "Well,i'm happy to hear that." Tailmon said. Then Daisuke looked around. "Is Sasuke at work?" He asked. "No,He's free for today." Hikari answered. "It seems that he got very tired yesterday."

"Well…being a detective isn't so easy…having always the risk to get in trouble…" Daisuke said. "Just like someone i know" Hikari said,laughing.

"Hey! What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

Meanwhile Sasuke was in his room,playing videogames. "Great! Now that i've come back to get some extra items,i'm sure i've fully completed this game!" He said. But soon he got dissapointed. "WHAT!? ONLY 79%!? I FUCKING HATE YOU,SUPER METROID!"


	7. Chapter 7: Dual Heat Attack - Part I

Digimon Adventure 04 Chapter 7: Dual Heat Attack Part I

By Bluestar076

Hello! Bluestar here! YAAAAY! I've finished school last week,so i can have more time on writing these chapters. I wanted actually to release two chapters at month(If i can). Anyways. This chapter is important not only because is the first chapter that is separated in two parts,but also because it introduces a new techinque to the story! Maybe the most careful ones might know what is it about by only reading the title. and like always,enjoy!

Note: i do not own Digimon. All rights go to Bandai and Toei Animation. Also,this is a fantasy story. All refrences to real people,gropus,places,laws,names and marks are completely casual.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Dual Heat Attack Part I**

Sunset. A train passed on a bridge,which stood above the sea. One last beautiful sight before the night came down. There were some buildings behind the beach,and in one of those buildings lived one member of the Chesire Cat Agency.

Kumo was sitting on his sofa and watching the TV,while Shoutmon was resting on the Digivice. The Television News were doing a service about the case of Sasuke that happened the day before,and Kumo was watching it very carefully.

"Yesterday Sasuke Motomiya,a member of the detective agency known as Detective Agency fought against two dangerous criminals: Miguel Iglesias and Bernie Tylor. While Bernie died during the fight,Miguel was captured and arrested. It seems that these two were hired to eliminate the Agency itself. The leader and founder of the agency,Kyoko Ishida,said that they will do her best to find the mind behind this and protect not only themselves but the people who are not involved in this. Also,due to the two criminals's actions,the Digimon Meadow became uninhabitated. The diplomate specialized in bonds between the human and the Digital World Taichi Yagami assured that since it's a good place,he will look for a way to make the Meadow visited again."

After hearing those words Kumo looked up,thinking of what happened. It was surely incredible that so many things happened in a short time. Shoutmon,then,came out from the Digivice. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Kumo simply answered. "I was just making a mental relocation of the events so far."

"And what did you find?" Shoutmon asked.

"I'm not sure. All i can say is that only a few days later Sykes Connor was arrested,they started to attack us. The main problem is that we don't know who hired that girl Cassidy. But after what happened yesterday,we discovered that this person hired even more mercenaries. So we have one issue: He or she has to be a very powerful people." Kumo explained.

"But the problem is that here in San Francisco there are too many powerful people,right?" Shoutmon guessed.

"Correct. And interrogate every one of them not only could be a mistake,but also it could slow us and be a chance for this strange enemy…I thought of some ways to know the truth. One of them consisted to find Cassidy,take her and interrogate her." Kumo added.

"Well! You know,this could be an idea! Rikka has got some hacking skills,so she could find Cassidy very easily!" Shoutmon said,liking the idea.

"If you say so,maybe i'll try!" Kumo said with a smile. Then,in that moment,the phone ringed. "Who could possibly be?" Kumo asked. He then took the phone. "Hello?"

"Good. I've finally found one of you." The person on the other side answered. Kumo got worried. He never heard that voice. "I suppose that you are one of the members of the Chesire Cat Agency." The mysterious man said.

"Hold on. I've never heard your voice. Who are you?" Kumo asked. That person got very angry. "Don't fuck with me! I perfectly know that one of you killed one of my men yesterday…"

"One of your men? Wait…you mean…Bernie Tylor?" Kumo asked.

"Good. You are clever. I'll let you know that you have done something you should never have done. We actually had a thought of taking out detective agencies in San Francisco like yours. But since you added the drop that made the vase overflow,we shall deal with you,no matter what!" He said. Then Kumo litted a possible lightbulb. Maybe their answer was there. "Wait…are you saying that you were after us for a long time?" Kumo asked.

"Yes! You and all the others agencies in that town. I usually don't move from Chicago. Consider it an honour. I'll be in your city,tomorrow. And i'll strike you in that little heart before you even know it…in the mean time,enjoy the other henchmen that you have" The man said. "Goodbye".

"Wait! So you were the one that-" Kumo was trying to ask about Cassidy,but the man hung up. "Dammit…" Kumo said. Shoutmon looked at him. "Who was that?" Shoutmon asked. Kumo looked at him. "Maybe our answer. I don't know who he was,but i suppose he was the boss of Bernie. He said that he wanted to get revenge and that he is coming right here. He also said…that he was trying to wipe out many agencies here,like ours." Kumo answered.

"Really!? So he could be the one that is trying to kill us? Then We have to find him. Am i right?" Shoutmon asked.

"Well,don't jump into rushed conclusions. We may are wrong. But he's still after us. I'll talk with the others tomorrow about this." Kumo said. "Now i'll go to bed. You can go inside the computer to sleep."

"Ok. Well,if you manage to sleep. If you know what i mean…" Shoutmon said with a smile.

"Right,right. Well,goodnight Shoutmon." Kumo said.

"Goodnight." Shoutmon said too.

So Kumo went to bed. If his thoughts were right or not,only the next day would know the answer…

* * *

The next morning on another house,Rina was still sleeping,while the sun was already high. She was actually late for work,but there was a reason for that. She actually had an alarm clock,but everytime it makes a sound,she punches it,making it stop. So Rina woke up with a little yawn. "Aaaaah…good morning world. Time for another day of work." She then looked around and saw the clock. It was signing 9.00 A.M Rina made a jump back when she read it. "What!? Oh no,i'm late!" She gasped. "FUCKING ALARM! WHY DID YOU NEVER WAKE UP!?" So,in a hurry she ate her breakfast,took a shower,put her clothes and left the house. She did all the way to the agencies by running,and since she wasn't that smart,she often collided with other people.

"Oh,Come on!"

"Watch where you go!"

"It's freaking morning and you are already drunk!?"

These were the comments of some of the people who got hit by Rina,while Kabuterimon was following her apologizing to the victims. "Rina,slow down! You look like a free ram in the city!" He said. But Rina disagreed. "Hell no! I don't know how many times i went to work late because of that stupid alarm clock! For once i want to be punctual!" She answered.

"Hmmm…you said because the alarm clock…but are you sure it is not you who hits it every morning?" Kabuterimon asked. At those words Rina stopped. "Uh…really? Well…you know i'm not that smart…so…ok,i believe you." She said,before going back to walking.

Meanwhile on the agency,everyone was doing something: Who was working on the computer,who was fixing some papers,and who was discussing on the latest cases. It was a normal day.

"Don't you find it strange?" Kasai asked. "What?" Toriko asked in turn. "Well,today everything is going quiet. Not a fight,not a complain. Just calm." Kasai answered. Rikka laughed "Don't worry! You can have peace in a place like this! In fact,there are even some days when we don't talk at all!" She said.

Then Aisu turned around. "Speaking of peace,where is Chikara?" She asked.

"Oh,he's home. He said that he was sick yesterday." Kyoko answered. "Wow,you can clearly see the difference between his presence and his absence…but don't get me wrong! I'm not insulting him!" Aisu added. Since they entered into the discussion Kyoko,too,looked around. "Hmm,even Kumo is not here. Strange,he's usually punctual. Did something happened?" She thought.

Then it was Sasuke who changed discussion,talking of a new fashion which was born recently. "Oh,right! Have you heard of this new attack mode called 'Dual Heat Attack?'" He asked.

"Dual Heat Attack?" Aria asked. "Yes! I've read something on it!" Rikka answered,so Aria turned on her. "What is it?" Rikka looked at her and smiled,starting to explain. "It's a particular way of attack and it can be made by a couple of two Digimon. It works like this: Two Digimon take together an enemy and attack him together. The first Digimon goes by doing a simple combination of hits in order to open the way to his partner,then the second Digimon ends the enemy with a complete combo. The first Digimon that gathers the enemy is usually the Digimon who make the last combo. But doing it is not always easy. In fact,a good moment for using it is when the enemy is weak. It can be quite useful as a final combo."

Aria got curious by hearing those words. "Hey! It seems pretty good! We could use it sometimes! Don't you agree?" She asked to the others. These ones nodded. Then in that moment Rina entered the agency,slamming the door. "I'M HERE!" She exclaimed. "Sorry if we are late…" Kabuterimon added.

"Well,don't worry. We are used to it. But you know that this cannot become an habit of yours,Rina. Don't you have an alarm clock or something?" Kyoko asked.

Rina then made an embarassing laugh "Oh yes…alarm clock…i have one of those…" Rina answered,trying to not tell the truth.

"You punch it every morning,right?" DORUgamon asked. "DORUGAMON!" Rina exclaimed. Kyoko looked at her Digimon partner surprised. "Wow! I didn't knew that you do this to other people outside of me!" She said. DORUgamon rolled his eyes. "What? I'm only telling the truth!" He said.

"Forget it. By the way,have you seen Kumo while you were coming here? He's late too." Kyoko asked. But Rina denied. "No,i haven't…"

Kyoko sighed. "Ok,thanks. Oh well,you can start your work. There are some files to print on the computer. Can you do it?" She asked. Rina stood to attention. "Yes,ma'am!" She said,then he moved to her office to do her work.

"Good grief. She surely is a bizarre person." Kasai said.

"Well,she isn't actually that clever. She often puts herself in danger sometimes." Kyoko said. Then Kasai noticed that something wasn't working. "Wait…if she isn't so clever then why she is in this agency?" Kasai asked.

"That's simple. It's because she is really passionate. When she is on a case she really enjoys solving it. Her passion let her find all the issues for the missions. Even in fights,when the enemy is very strong,her happiness is at its best. Since she's my sister i know her for quite a long." Toriko answered.

"Also,she is very competitive! She likes to challenge the others in every way,in order to never lose her stamina! I know this since she's my best friend…" Sasuke added.

"Exactly! These facts make her a good detective!" Kyoko concluded.

"I see…" Kasai said. Then she saw someone enter the door. It was Kumo. "Oh hey. Your sister was searching you." She said.

"Where have you been? You never get late!" Kyoko asked.

"Sorry,sister. I was only searching a number." Kumo answered.

"A number?" Aria asked.

"I need to talk to everyone for this. It's very important." Kumo said.

After all the detectives were gathered,Kumo explained what happened last night,when a mysterious man called him and advised him of his attacks. The others were thinking. Everyone had their own opinion.

"So this guy said that he was searching for a way to wipe out all the detective agencies,like ours. This could mean that he is the one who sended all those mercenaries in order to kill us…" Kouta said.

"Well,since he is the boss of Bernie,he's rich,powerful and a criminal. These are the proves,right?" Tsuna tried to solve the thing.

"Let's not make hasty conclusions. He could be simply moved by a desire of revenge. But still…Tsuna may be right…" Strikedramon thought. Everyone was thinking,but a fair conclusion didn't arrive.

"Aaaah! All of these thoughts are making my head spinning! I think i need to do something. Are there any cases to do?" Yatsura asked.

In that moment Kyoko took this opportunity. "Well! If you want to be a volunteer,maybe you can handle this job!" She said with a smile. Yatsura immediately blushed. "W-what!? Oh no no no! I didn't mean this! I was speaking in general!" She said. But Kyoko didn't change her opinion. "Too late." Yatsura sighed. "You started,master." ExVeemon said.

"Now,Kumo. Have you got that number?" Kyoko asked. Kumo nodded and gave it to her. "Very nice! Ok,Rikka! Now you have to find who has this number."

Rikka made a great smile. "Leave it to me!" She then took his laptop,opened it and started to search. Aria was curious. "What is she doing?" She asked. "She is using her hacking skill in order to find the person who has that number." Toriko answered. Aria turned back. "Hacking? She's a hacker?" She asked. "That's right! She inherited the passion for the technology from his father. And she even went beyond! Her skills are pretty useful to search criminals. We actually do it too!" Rina answered. "Really?" Aria asked again,surprised.

"Yes! That's why we are also callled.." Kyoko said,then taking a pose. "The Cyber Sleuths!" DORUgamon faceplamed. "Why do you always have to do like this…". The computer of Rikka did its job. "Found it!" Rikka exclaimed.

"So what does it say?" Shoutmon asked.

"The number belongs to Drake Ivan. He's the head of the mafia of Los Angeles,where even Bernie worked. He's actually coming here by a cruise that will leave at 11.00 A.M."

"Very well then! Yatsura,Kasai! You will get to the port,take a boat,get to that ship and stop him!" Kyoko ordered.

"Understood." Kasai simply confirmed,while Yatsura sighed again. "Why do i always end like this…"

Then Kyoko turned on Rikka. "Now,can you find the hitman that he brought with him?"

"I can see his subordinates and where they are now." Rikka answered,scrolling all the profiles,until he found the one. "There he is! Guilver Seagull! He's at Traverse Town on the Digital World at the moment!" She said.

"Ok! Aria,Rina,would you like to search him?" Kyoko asked. Both the girls were feeling ready.

"You can count on me!" Aria said happily. "Yes,ma'am!" Rina exclaimed.

So the four ladies were ready. "Remember. Once you defeated these guys,ask them if they know something about Cassidy or the other killers that attacked us. Now go!"

"Finally! I can't wait to fight!" Veedramon exclaimed. "We should go master." ExVeemon said.

"Ok. Let's move!" Kasai said and started to run with her partner. "W-wait,Kasai!" Yatsura said,worried,following her.

Aria and Rina turned on each other. "Well,shall we go?" Aria asked. "Of course!" Rina answered.

"Ok! Let's hit the road!" Growmon exclaimed. So Aria and Rina used their Digivice on a computer to reach the Digital World.

"Good luck!" Kyoko said with a smile. "You know,Kumo. I noticed that in our group, there are more girls and boys." Tsuna said. "You noticed only now?" Kumo answered. Tsuna preferred to stay silent.

* * *

The Traverse Town,a city set on the Prince Server where every Digimon can take a break during their travels. It's divided into three major districts. The entry,where Rina,Aria,Growmon and Kabuterimo went,was in the first district. Where there were only a restaurant,a mini market and some houses built in a simple way. There were two doors. One led to the second district,while the other led to the third one.

"There we are! So this is the Traverse Town…" Aria said. "I really like this place! There are a lot of things to buy!" Growmon said happily.

"Ok,now the first thing we have to do is-" Aria was going to settle the plan for their mission but Rina's attention was caught by the restaurant. "EATING!" She exclaimed and then ran towards the resaturant. Aria was stunned for this. "W-where are you going!?" She exclaimed. Kabuterimon facepalmed. "It's useless. When she sees something that she likes,nothing will ever distract her." He said.

Aria sighed. "Very well…i suppose a snack won't be that bad…" She said.

So the four sat on a table and ate simple things. Rina took a triangular flat bread while Aria took a croissant. The two Digimon took a big slice of ham for each other. While eating Rina looked at Aria's outfit. She was wearing a sleevelees shirt that exposed her midriff,a white skirt,green and white boots and fingerless gloves. "Why are you dressed in that way? You don't look like a noble one."

Aria took a little laugh. "Oh don't worry! My family has always been open to other classes. In fact,this is my usual outfit! I really don't like to wear moderate things. I like to be a free spirit! And since that,i wear like all the other girls. Also,i don't like to spend so much in clothes." She answered. Then she changed argument. "So,i've heard that you aren't that clever,but still you manage to be a good detective,isn'it?" She asked.

"Yes…unfortunately. Being smart was never an advantage of mine. There are even sometimes where i do things without even know it. But…you see,the reason why i accepted to become a detective,it's because i really like to be competitive! Since i was a little girl i loved fighting sports and even movies or shows of fighting! An example is my favourite actor,Jackie Chan. How can i say this…fighting has been part of my life for quite a long. I often ask the others if they want to spar with me sometimes. And i always believe that a good fight is a fair fight,especially when it's a one-on-one battle. This is simply why. Also for this,i did one year of military accademy!" Rina answered.

"Really? Me too! Also that reminds me that somewhere i've read that everyone in the agency has done sometime of military training…" Aria said.

"Of course! If you want to work on this field or in the police,you first have to know how to fight and defend yourself!" Rina answered.

"Yes,you are right. After all,i think you're a good girl! That's also why i decided to join all of you…because you are so unique and so bizarre! I just love it!" Aria added.

Rina blushed. "Oh,thank you!" "Don't worry! You too are bizarre!" Kabuterimon added.

Aria looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. Growmon looked at her with an obvious stare. "Aria,you are the one who has mood swings." He said,and of course,Aria stood up. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT'S NOT TRUE!?" And everyone,of course,laughed. After everything came back to normal they continued.

"By the way Aria,i don't want to be invasive,but…are you sure that there is no boy that you like among them?" Rina then asked.

"Don't worry,at least you don't ask in a way like Tsuna did. Well,to be sure…no. There aren't guys that i like. But why did you ask this?" Aria asked curious.

"Well…some days ago i saw you watching Kumo in a strange way. What were you thinking?" Rina asked.

Aria stayed silent for some seconds…then she went completely red for the embarassement. "W-WHAT!? NO NO NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! It's just…that he seemed alone…"

"Ohohoh! So you kinda think of keep him company" Rina said with kind of a pervy face. Aria went fully angry. "D-don't think i'm that type of woman! I have a reputation to defend!" She said,trying to defend herself.

Growmon and Kabuterimon were watching the scene like they were on a theater. "Say,Kabuterimon,what name have those girl who try to hide their feelings by preteinding to be though?" Growmon asked. "Tsunderes" Kabuterimon asnwered.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!" Aria exclaimed all red. "Let's just finish this meal and go for the case!" Aria concluded.

"Right,i'm sorry." Rina answred. Then she looked at her glass of water and drank it. After some seconds of silence she made an exited face and yelled. "MY GOD! THIS WATER IS SO PURE!" She exclaimed. "I often drink coke,but i've never tasted something like this water! I can feel the italian mountains where it was levied!"

Aria was confused and didn't know what was going on. But then she thought of the words of Kabuterimon and just ignored the fact. Then the owner of the restaurant came,a little egg shaped Perfect-Level Digimon called Digitamamon. "Good morning,beauties! I'm very happy that you liked our service! Now it's time to pay." He said.

"Sure! How much is it?" Aria asked.

"It's 6.35$. Cash or Credit card?" Digitamamon asked. Aria then checked out her pocket bag. "Rina,do we pay together the-" She was going to ask they would divide the money but when she raised her head she saw that Rina was going in some other place. She was speechless. In the end she accepted that Rina was a lost cause and sighed. "I'll pay…"

After She paid,Aria reached Rina. "Come on! Why did you left me there! In the end,i had to pay for everyone!" She exclaimed. Rina turned on her like nothing happened. "Uh? Oh! I'm sorry,i was just looking at this district!" She answered. "Anyways,let's not waste any other time and let's focus on the case!"

Aria looked nervous. "You were the one who wanted to eat in the first place…" She thought. So they finally started to investigate. "So,Rikka said that the hitman is in this town. But the fact is that he could be everywhere. Where do we start?" Aria asked.

"I suppose that we should look all the people here,and see if they look suspicious." Rina answered. She then looked at every passed and their Digimon partner. She did this for almost three minutes.

"Rina,i don't think we'll find something in this way…" Kabuterimon said. Rina scratched her head. "I think that you're right. Gosh,i wish that we had gone to the Digimon Meadow instead of Sasuke. At least that place is uninhabitated…" she said. In that moment Aria had an idea. "Of course! We could use the same way that Sasuke used that day!" She said.

"What do you mean?" Growmon asked.

"The Digimon Meadow and this Traverse Town are almost the same place. With the only differences that this place is inhabitated and it's more bigger. So we just have to search in the buildings of this town!" Aria explained.

"Wait. But since there are people here,wouldn't that be housebreaking?" Rina asked farily.

"You made good point. Of course we can't enter in the houses,but we can go inside public places! Among all those people,we can sure find someone strange!" Aria answered.

"Ok. I will trust you!" Rina said. Apart from the restaurant they started to look around at every store on the first district. The first one was a simple store. But there they didn't have many luck,since it was a small place. Then they checked out the second place: an accessories store.

When they entered,the first words they heard were the complaints of a man with spiky blonde hair wearing some googles. "Oh great,it's 9.45 A.M and i have already some costumers. Why can't i have a little respite?" The man then turned around and saw the two girls with their Digimon. "Oh! What do we have here? Ehm,sorry for what i have said. It's just that i work 24 hours on 24. A little bit annoying."

"Then why won't you take one day off?" Kabuterimon asked.

"A day off? I wish i could. The fact is that i'm the only one that carries on this store. Anyways,i'm Tom Bonn. How can i help you?" The man presented himself.

Rina and Aria looked at each other and thought of how uncomfortable was becoming the discussion. But they preferred to just move on. "My name is Aria Artorias,and she's Rina Ichijouji. We're from the Chesire Cat Agency."

"Oh! The Chesire Cat Agency! I've heard of you!" Tom said.

"Really?" Rina asked.

"Yes! You see…some of my clients come from a detective agency too!" Tom asnwered. "Have you ever heard of the Lion Fang Agency?"

"Ah,yes! We know them!" Rina remembered. Then Aria got curious. "Lion Fang Agency?" She asked. Kabuterimon turned on him. "It's another detective agency that resides on the Radiant Garden,a city of the Digital World. We actually collaborate with them sometimes!" He answered.

"Oh." Aria simply said. But then she had a thought for herself. "But…what's with all these feline names?"

"Anyways,we are actually looking for a criminal. He's after us and we found out that he's in this town at the moment." Rina said. "Have you seen someone's strange around here?" She then asked.

Tom thought about it for some seconds but then he shaked his head. "Nope. Sorry,but i can't help you." He answered.

The two girls and their Digimon sighed. "Guess we'll have to find out somewhere else." Growmon said. So they turned around in order to exit,but before they could do that Tom stopped them. "Wait!"

The four turned on him. "What is it?" Aria asked.

"I can't help,but i can give you an advice. This town,although it isn't that big,it's got large places,and maybe find that man could not be easy. But remember an important lesson for a detective…when you feel lost…think outside the box. That's all." Tom said.

Aria and Rina didn't knew what does he meant by that,but somehow they were caught by those words,also like they heard it somewhere. So they walked away from the store and contiuned to walk in the district. "Think outside the box…why does it sound familiar?" Aria asked. "Also,what could possibly mean? We are already outside a box,and we are thinking right now!" Rina exclaimed. Aria and Growmon were speechless. "How can she be so stupid?" She thought. Then Kabuterimon remembered something. "Now,i know! Those are the same words that Kyoko said to us when we joined the agency!" He said. "Now that you make me think of it,she told us too when we joined,right Aria?" Growmon asked. "Now that you make me think of it…" Aria answered. "Well,that means that the key to this case maybe is inside this phrase." Kabuterimon said.

But in that moment,Growmon could hear something that hit his back. He gave a grunt of pain. "Are you ok,Growmon?" Aria asked,worried. "Yes…but i felt like something attacked me!" Growmon answered. So they all started to look around. "Who didi t?" Rina asked.

"There are too many people here! It could have been anyone!" Aria fairly said.

"Dammit! We can't stop or attack a random people,and i don't see someone running! How can we-" Kabuterimon got interrupted by another attack.

"Kabuterimon!" Rina exclaimed. "Shit! I don't see anyone around here!" Aria exclaimed. In that moment some people and Digimon came near to them.

"Hey,are you ok?" A man said,coming closer. In that moment Aria got really worried. Because she immediatley knew that if they were the target any other person who would have approached them would have been hurt. "N-NO! STAY AWAY FROM US!" She tried to warn them but it was too late. Another attack of those not only hit Aria and Rina,but some other people too. Panic was beginning to come in that district.

"Rina,at this point we can't no longer stay here. We have to go to another district!" Aria said. Rina nodded. "Ok,follow me!" So the two girls ran away to the door that who led to the second district. Some peace actually returned,and the people,for security,came back to their homes. In that moment on a wall,a figure appeared,but he wasn't actually on the wall. He looked like he was floating. The guy had a camouflage suit,a green hat and some google eyes. He took a lollipop and licked it in a weird way. Then he looked toward where the two detectives went. "Hmm…i was just hiding in this town,waiting for Drake's orders. But it seems that those detectives got here first. I told Him not to call them. Like Bernie tried to do,a good murder is done when you stay completely hidden and silent. But it doesn't matter. They can't see me at the moment."

A voice talked to him. "Shall we chase him?" He asked. The boy nodded. And he dissappeared again. In that moment a Tyrannomon came out on his terrace and looked around. "Darling,have you heard someone speaking?"

Meanwhile Rina,Aria,Kabuterimon and Growmon went to the second district. This one was much bigger than the first one. They were on a higher flow where there were some stores for shopping and the right side of an hotel,the left side was on the back street. On the lower floor there was a little fountain with a painting,some chairs and two little ways. One of them led to the third district.

The girls took a moment for recover. "Thank God,we escaped in time." Rina said with a sigh of relief. But Aria immediately stood up. She knew that something was not right. Who or what attacked them? And how? She wanted an answer as soon as possible. "We are safe,but we still have to know what happened. Let's make a reconstruction." She said.

Rina stood up like nothing happened. "Right! We have to think of it!" She said. The others,of course were weirded. So they started to see if there was an answer to what just happened.

"So,everything started when we exited from Tom's store. At that juncture,Growmon got hit. By something. Did you know what hit you?" Aria asked to her partner.

"No. All that i know is that it was quite fast." Growmon answered.

"Fast,uh? This means that it must have been someone very agile. Let me think…maybe there is still a sign of the attack! Could you please turn around?" Rina asked.

"Uh? Ok…" Growmon answered,as he turned around. On his back there was actually something: Something liquid.

"What's that?" Kabuterimon asked. Then Rina took that thing and touched with her fingers. She had a disgusted face. "EUGH! It's saliva!" She exclaimed. Aria got scared. "What!? Go wash your hands,and you,Growmon,go wash your back! NOW!" She exclaimed.

"But Aria,even you got hit!" Kabuterimon farily remembered the attack. The girl stayed silent for some seconds and then released a shout of disgust and ran immediately towards the fountain.

After they all washed themselves they spoke again. "Ok. So if this was saliva it means that the thing that attacked us was a tongue. A very long tongue! In conclusion,it was surely a Digimon." Kabuterimon said.

"But nobody in the first district had a reason to do so! At least if there wasn't a hater between them…so with this said…" Aria started.

"This could be the work of that hitman! Gosh…to think that the situation has been reversed. We were supposed to go after him but now he's after us!" Rina noticed.

"Now,let's get back to the attack. It was a tongue…" Aria said. "A Digimon with a long tongue…could that be a Gekomon?" Rina asked. But Growmon denied it. "It's unlikely. It's true that a Gekomon has a very elastic tongue,but it's too short." He said. Rina then thought and tried to make another possible answer. "Then a Tonosama Gekomon?" She asked. "Rina! That's impossible! That Digimon is huge! If he was there we would have seen it! Also,just because we are talking about a long tongue,it doesn't hsve to be a frog." Kabuterimon said. "Maybe you're right…" Rina concluded.

Then Aria looked around,especially towards the high places. "Also,since he attacked us from far away. Maybe he attacked from a roof or a terrace." She said. "But…i don't see anyone up there…" She noticed. Then she turned around on the others. "But the true problem is the fact that since we can't see him,we don't know when he will attack next time. This reminds me of Kevin's Digimon,but that time we had a start point,due to the fact that he could go inside a relfect. But this time is different…what can we do?" She wondered. And in that moment something attacked Growmon again. "Dammit!" He exclaimed.

"Growmon!" The others exclaimed. The red dragon seemed pretty annoyed. "I've had enough! Exhaust Flame!" Growmon breathed out a burst of flames from his mouth towards the sky. But nothing happened.

"What were you trying to do!?" Kabuterimon asked. "I thought that if i had hit up maybe a sight of the enemy would be seen!" Growmon answered. Kabuterimon gulped. "This is real shit…We cannot attack in a random way we risk destroying parts of the city. We are on the same point as before! That person is playing with us like a cat with a mouse!" Kabuterimon exclaimed.

They were all confused. Except for Rina,who was sitting on the ground thinking. Then she had an idea. "Wait everyone!" She exclaimed.

"Have you found something?" Aria asked,worried. Rina nodded. "A simple observation. We don't have to use only our view to find him. We can also use our hearing!"

"Hearing?" Growmon asked. "That's a brilliant idea! Like blind people. They move by following the sounds,like the staff they beat on the ground. Also your reasoning make me think of the sound wave. Maybe if the wait until the right moment,we'll be able to hear that tongue!" Kabuterimon noticed.

"So all we have to do is hear?" Aria asked. Kabuterimon nodded.

Meanwhile that person was on a wall,'floating' like before,as he noticed the detectives. "Why do they stopped moving? Thinking too much made them go down? Well,it's a good thing,as long as i take advantage on it. Attack." He said. After hearing the order,something under him took his tongue out. But they didn't knew what the four ones were thinking.

One seconds,two seconds,three seconds,four seconds and five seconds. At the sixth second Kabuterimon heard something. "There you are!" He exclaimed. So he moved to the right and avoided the attack. A whip sound,hitting the ground could be heard. "It worked!" Aria exclaimed "Way to go,Rina!" She said,has he highed five with her. "I've heard a noise behind me. So that means…" Kabuterimon said. Then he turned around and looked towards a building that looked like a church. "He must be there! Leave it to me!" Kabuterimon exclaimed and started to fly.

"What!? They managed to avoid the attack!?" The boy thought. And then he realized. "Dammit! I completely forgot that they can still hear me!"

"We have to-" His Digimon was trying to say something,but it was too late. Kabuterimon got closer and attacked. "Mega Blaster!" He fired a ball of electricity in their direction. In that moment the detectives heard a shout of pain.

"Did you heard it?" Rina asked. "Yes! Someone yelled!" Aria answered. "He must be inside that building!" She added.

"Let's go then! Kabuterimon! Enter that building by using the hole you just made!" Rina said. Kabuterimon nodded and did so.

When they entered that building from the door of the second floor they saw a mechanical room made of artificial hands,gears and springs.

"What kind of place is this?" Rina asked. "I've been here several times but i never saw this thing!" "It doesn't matter now. We have to find the enemy." Aria said. Growmon looked around to notice that even if it was a pretty big room there were few places to hide. "Strange…in a place like this,how would he hide?"

"Maybe we were wrong? He's not here?" Kabuterimon wondered. But they were right,since they felt another tongue attack. "Dammit! He's him again!" Growmon exclaimed.

"Those detectives made us end up in this very narrow point of the room…but at least they won't recognize us this time!" The enemy Digimon thought,while being not visible.

"Remember guys! You have to listen where the attack comes from!" Rina exclaimed.

"We can't do that here! The machines are making noises too! I twill be difficult to distinguish the sounds!" Kabuterimon said.

"At this point we have no other choice!" Growmon said. Then he started to attack with his claws everywhere. "Show yourself!" His claws hit the walls and the ground. One time he was close to hitting him. But nothing.

"Growmon! You will bring everything down!" Aria warned. "I know! But what can we possibly do?" The Digimon asked. But in that moment Aria saw a key for their dilemma. By destroying the walls Growmon made visible some cables. They were probably the cables where the electric current passed for the room. So she had the idea. "Wait…keep going Growmon! Destroy the wall!" She exclaimed.

"What? Didn't you tell me to stop?" Growmon asked. But Aria seemed resolute. "Just do it!" Growmon noticed that her partner was serious and nodded. "Grow claw! NONONONONONONONONONONON!" Growmon made the wall collapse with his claws,revealing a pile of cables. Rina wondered why they had done such a thing. "What are you doing,Aria?" She asked. "I just wanted to think outside the box." Aria said with a smile. Those were the same words that Tom and Kyoko said to them. "You had a clever thought before,now i want to help you!" Aria added. Rina understood what Aria was planning,and this was the key to a case like this.

Tag team.

"Ok! Let me handle this,Aria!" So Rina turned to her Digimon,knowing what they had to do. " Kabuterimon! Take some of those cables and add more electrity on them!" She said. "If we let this room go short,the other noises will stop and we'll be able to hear the criminal!"

Kabuterimon was surprised. "Good thinking you two! Now let's see…Danger Sting!" Kabuterimon grabbed some of the cables and electrocuted them. The room started to make sparkles on every wall or item in the room.

"W-what are they doing!?" The boy wondered,starting to get worried. With that thought the case would become easier,since the boy and his Digimon touched a wall and took the quake. It was then that the young detectives heard a strange noise. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" They quickly turned around and saw on a little platform get electrified that felt to the ground.

"Cough,cough…dammit! People like you make my life a living hell!" The boy exclaimed,coming out from the smoke. But this time they could see him,and of course he was the person they were looking for. Rina was the first one to notice it. "Wait a second!" She said. She then took out a photo. "Kyoko gave this to us,so that we could remember his face…" And the face of the guy fitted perfectly with the photo. "It's you! You're Guilver Seagull!" Rina exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah,that's right…but let's not get into much talk! How did you found me!?" He asked.

"Well,believe it or not,it was just a coincidence. We actually wanted to get the short circuit in order to stop the room's machines,so that we could hear,i presume,your Digimon's attack. But it appears that you touched one of the walls while the electricity was passing…fate can be cruel right?" Aria answered with an innocent smile. "But there's still something that i don't understand…how did you hide? We couldn't see not even a trace of you! It looked like you were-" She stopped herself when she realized she was literally giving the answer. "No way…are you telling me that…"

Guliver stood up. "It looks like you got the missing piece…" In that moment,behind him a big,reptile,green Armor-Level Digimon appeared.

Growmon recognised that Digimon. "That's a Chamelemon! As far as i know,he has the ability to re-cover the texture of its skin by scanning the surrounding enivroment in order to become…invisible…" He said.

"What!? So that's why we didn't saw him! He was invisible!" Rina exclaimed.

But Guliver didn't show a sign of fear or anger. He looked very sure of himself. "Well,it doesn't matter. Knowing the trick won't help you catch me." He said.

"Yes. Because know you still have to find us now! Heat eye!" Chamelemon exclaimed. He then used his eyes to hypnotize them.

"W-what!? What is going on!?" Kabuterimon asked. When Chamelemon used that attack,they couldn't move a muscle. They were completely immobilized. "That's Chamelemon's second attack: Heat eye. By staring at the enemy Chamelemon can manipulate him,making him do whatever he wants. For example,he now immobilized you. It's an attack that leds my Digimon directly to the brain of the other." Guliver explained. "Now…while you are stuck in here,Chamelemon will make you faint with his attack and then we'll finish this with a decisive coup de grace. Now,Chamelemon!"

"Tongue whip!" Chamelemon took out his tongue and started to attack tirelessly Growmon and Kabuterimon,who tried to resist as long as they could.

"Dammit! How do we get out of a situation like this!?" Growmon thought. He tried to move his legs,but nothing. He was completely paralyzed. Then he thought of a particular. "Wait…i can still move my mouth…maybe i know how to move again!" He smiled and opened his big mouth.

"What is he doing?" Guliver wondered.

"Exhaust Flame!" Growmon breathed out a burst of flame that hit Chamelemon. The Armor-Level Digimon felt the flames taking over his body. Since he was distracted,the others were able to move again. "Parfait,Growmon!" Aria said with a smile.

"You idiot! You forgot to make the head immobile!" Guliver scolded his Digimon. "How did i know he would have used his mouth!? But let's not think about it! We have to get out of here!" Chamelemon exclaimed. So Guliver got on his back while Chamelemon became invisible again.

"Wait! You won't go anywhere!" Kabuterimon exclaimed. He tried to run in the smoke,hoping to stop them. But it was too late,they've already escaped. "Dammit!"

"They probably went to the back street. That's the only place where he can escape unnoticed There's a door near the fountain where we washed. Let's go!" Rina said. Aria nodded. So they got out of the mechanical room went down the stairs and went to that back street. The street was a simple straight way that led to an opening filled with water blocked by some bars. On the right there was the rear of the hotel of the second district. The detectives and the Digimon looked around.

"This isn't a big place. He couldn't have gone far. There is even water there. So if he tries to escape we could see some water coming out." Aria noticed. And in fact,Guiliver and his Chamelemon were invisible and attached to a wall,almost shivering. "Damn! They knew that i would have gone here! What can i do!? At this point they will surely catch me…" He thought. But in that moment something that he used for an escabotage came out.

Behind the detectives,came a big blue wolf Adult-Level Digimon called Gaogamon. He was only a passenger,asking for informations. "Uhm,excuse me,i'm not from these parts. Could you tell me where is the hotel?" He asked.

Aria and Rina turned around. "Uh? Oh,sorry,we didn't notice you. Well,the hotel is right here." Rina answered,pointing to the right.

"Really? Well,thanks!" Gaogamon said. But when he was going to enter to the hotel,He didn't notice that,of course,Chamelemon was already in front of him,invisible. "Heat Eye!" He used his eye's attack to hypnotize the wolf Digimon. This one shouted and felt to the ground.

Growmon and Kabuterimon ran towards him to help him. "Hey! Are you ok?" Kabuterimon asked. But when Gaogamon got up,he had red eyes and started to attack them,growling.

"Hey! What is wrong with you!?" Growmon exclaimed. Then Rina turned around and saw something breaking the bars of the opening. "Now i get it! He's got hypnotized by Chamelemon,who escaped through that opening!" She exclaimed.

"Really? If that's so we cannot pass with this fluffy boy blocking us. Ok,Rina and Kabuterimon,follow Guliver. We'll take care of him." Aria said.

"Wait,really? Are you sure you can handle it?" Rina asked,worried.

"Don't worry! Sometimes you just have to take a risk for a friend! This is tag team!" Aria answered with a smile.

Rina was moved and accepted the plan. "You are a wonderful person,Aria! I'll do my best! Let's go Kabuterimon!" And so she started to run towards the opening where Guliver and Chamelemon escaped. Gaogamon tried to block them but Growmon pushed him against a wall,blocking him. "Where are you going? I want to have some fun with you!" Growmon said,taking a growl as answer.

"Knock him out!" Aria exclaimed. "Okay!" Growmon nodded. So Gaogamon startet to run towards him. "Dash Double Claw!" He started to slash with his claws. But Growmon was preapred for it and with a smile counterattacked with the blades on his forearms. "Plasma blade!" What came out of it was a clash of sharp weapons. But the difference was in the fact that in a frontal fight,Growmon was stronger. So after a while he managed to slash Gaogamon on the bell,making him fall. But the wolf Digimon immediately stood up like nothing happened. "Perceptive our tourist,uh? Ok then,let's see how you like another attack! Fire Blaster!" Growmon exclaimed. The hazard dragon started to breath fire,but Gaogamon,on his side,had his defense technique. "Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon released a big vortex of air from his mouth,which extinguished the flames. But using the Fire Blaster,Growmon was supposed to breath fire continuosly,so what looked like a funny game came out,with Growmon's flames continuosly extingueshed by Gaogamon's wind,making Aria confused. "I'm…not sure of what is happening right now…" She said.

Aware of the result of that clash of elements,Growmon stopped the flames,but immediately after that Gaogamon quickly ran in front of him and attacked him with a more powerful version of his Double Claw. "Dash Claw!" He managed to hit Growmon,who recoiled,but didn't fall. But Gaogamon didn't stop and continued to attack. All that Growmon could do at the moment was blocking his attack,waiting for an idea or waiting for a breach.

Aria looked closely the fight,as she was aware of the fact that Gaogamon was ahead in the fight,being the fastest one. "He has victory in hand…he's literally attacking with no pauses,quivering with rage…wait…that reminds me of something!" This is what Aria thought. "Growmon! Breath out some fire in the water!" She exclaimed.

"Why should i do this? Do you have a plan?" Growmon asked,while still defending himself from Gaogamon's attacks. "Yes! Trust me!" Aria said. Since she always trusted her partner,Growmon smiled "If we put it that way…Dragon Spine!" Growmon threw Gaogamon away with a powerful attack of his tail,and then he aimed at the water. "Exhaust Flame!" He breathed out a burst of flames on the water,letting out a lot of steam. When He got up Gaogamon was becoming very confused.

"I've heard of a northern legend,which talked about a warrior that fighted continuosly,without ever being afraid of death. He was called the berserk. And that is exactly what's happening now. He's in a berserk mode,but if you do something different than fight,he'll get confused and win!" Aria explained.

"Have i ever told you that i like your way of thinking?" Growmon said. "Now…there he is" He took advantage of Gaogamon,blinded by the steam and grabbed him from behind. "Now you will take a good nap!" Growmon did a sismic toss,despite his weight,knocking out Gaogamon.

Aria then opened one eye of Gaogamon and saw that it came back to its original color. "It's done!" She said with the thumb up. Growmon smiled. "Now let's go to that opening. And let's try that new thing!" Aria said,as she and her partner started to run towards the opening.

Meanwhile,Guliver and Chamelemon after a bit of running came to an unexpected place. Guliver thought that the opening was an exit from the sewers. But instead,they ended up in a small cave with water,green rocks and a moon painted on a rock wall. "What!? A dead end!? Dammit!" Guliver exclaimed. Some footseps could be heard in the cave. So Guliver turned around and saw Rina and Kabuterimon who were following him.

"Wait…i thought that these were the sewers of the town…it seems that i was wrong. But it's a good thing,though! Because this means that you cannot escape now!" Rina said. "And i know that you are here. Am i right?" She added with a smile.

At this point Guliver couldn't take it anymore. No matter what plan could he possibly think,they always had the right answer to it. So he decided that he had enough of this chase. "That's it! You asked for it! Now i'll have no regards on killing you and your stupid friend!" He said.

"Oh,oh. Looks like we made him angry…" Kabuterimon said. "Well,if that's so,we'll just have to show him our usual strenght!" Rina exclaimed.

"Oh really? Then how are you gonna fight us if we are invisible!?" Chamelemon asked,obviously irritated. Rina then thought for some seconds. But she had determined eyes and looked at one point of the cave. "Kabuterimon! Attack over there!" She exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Kabuterimon asked. "YES!" Rina shouted. "Ok,Ok! Mega Blaster!" Kabuterimon fired a ball of electricity over a wall of the cave,managing to hit Chamelemon since he heard a yell of pain and saw something fall in the water. Since they got hit,Guliver and Chamelemon came back visible. The boy and his Digimon stood up still with pain,breathing. "How…How!? How did you know that we were right here!?" He asked,incredulous. Rina looked at him in a serious way and answered. "You wanna know it? The truth is…i don't know either!" Kabuterimon felt to the ground for what he heard.

Guliver had literally red eyes for the craziness and anger. "…What? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? He shouted out.

"Of course! Since i couldn't knew where you are and i couldn't use that trick of the hearing,i would have made Kabuterimon attack every angle of this cave in order to find you. I'm not a smart girl!" Rina answered.

"Rina! Did you know that you could make the entire cave collapse in that way!?" Kabuterimon asked shocked. But the answer of Rina was more shocking. "Yes!"

"I don't understand…What makes you able to deflect my attacks and my tactics!? And what makes you think of this crazy ideas that,somehow,manage to work!? How can you be so chill!?" Guliver asked.

"That's simple! The idea of a good fight! Since i was a kid i always loved the art of fighting. And when an enemy shows what he's made of, my excitement is a thousand! I really enjoyed this fight with you! Your schemes made perfectly sense and i enjoyed ruining them!" This was the answer of Rina.

Guliver was literally speechless. He never heard an enemy say such beautiful words. Was that normal? Or bizarre? The boy felt in this heart that maybe she was not that annoying. But he remembered that he had a mission to accomplish. But this time,he decided to act differently. So he calmed down. "Rina,right? Anyways…i've never seen a person like you. At this rate i don't even know what to say,but your words touched me. Ok then. Let's end this fight,but this time in a fair way. No more invisibility." He said.

"Guliver are you sure?" Chamelemon asked. Guliver simply nodded.

Rina smiled. She was happy to see that her words sent him something. "Are you ready Kabuterimon?" She asked.

"Yes!" Kabuterimon said.

"Ok,then! LET'S DO THIS!" She shouted out,excited.

Chamelemon began the fight by charging at the blue insect,but Kabuterimon flew away,avoiding the charge. He then grabbed Chamelemon,and despite his weight he managed to grab him and throw hima way. Chamelemon ended up clashing against a wall. When he stood up he saw Kabuterimon firing already another attack. "Mega Blaster!" The insect Digimon fried a ball of electricity,but Chamelemon was able to runa way from it. Then Chamelemon understood that the main problem were the wings of Kabuterimon so he went behind him. "Tongue whip!" Chamelemon used his tongue to attack Kabuterimon four times,like the number of his wings. Kabuterimon felt pain and felt to the ground. When he stood up he tried to fly again,but he couldn't. "What!?" He exclaimed. "Now that your wings are covered with saliva,you can't use them anymore!" Chamelemon explained. Then he did something unusual,he stood up on two legs in order to be bigger.

"I can't use wings? No need to worry. I have other ways to attack you…" Kabuterimon thought. In that moment Chamelemon was already in front of him. Despite being a big Digimon,Chamelemon was pretty fast. He blocked Kabuterimon with his arms. The insect tried to struggle in order to set himself free but nothing. So he used plan B. "Hey! You forgot a particular!" Kabuterimon said. "What?" Chamelemon asked. "I have also an horn !" Kabuterimon exclaimed,as he stabbed Chamelemon with the horn near the throat. For the pain,Chamelemon was forced to leave the socket. Kabuterimon took advantage of it and punched the reptilian Digimon with his four arms.

"That is what i call a good fight! Take this!" Rina exclaimed while Guliver gulped. And so Rina and Kabuterimon did their fight shout. "IKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chamelemon ended up clashing against a wall for the second time. "Mega Blaster!" To be sure,Kabuterimon fired a ball of electricity against him,causing an explosion. "Is it over?" Kabuterimon asked. But from the smoke,Chamelemon's tongue took Kabuterimon,making him immobile. "No way!" Kabuterimon exclaimed.

Chamelemon came out of the smoke badly injured,but still standing up. "Good job,insect. But i'm still here." He said. Then he started to smash Kabuterimon against the rocks with his tongue. The excitement and determination that Rina showed before slowly started to dissapear,replaced with concern.

"We had a fair fight but in the end,i was the one who endured all the attacks,and stood victorius!" Guliver said.

"This is the end! Go-" Chamelemon was about to end Growmon with one final smash but in that excact moment…the tag team came back.

"Exhaust Flame!" A burst of flame Attacked Chamelemon who got burned,letting Kabuterimon free.

"What!?" Guliver Exclaimed. Rina turned around and saw with pleasure that Aria and Growmon managed to come too. "You made it!" Rina said. "We had to do some road,but we are here!" Growmon said. "Are you ok?" Aria asked. "Yes! You came just in time!" Rina answered. Meanwhile Growmon helped Kabuterimon to stand up. "Thank you,my friend." Kabuterimon said.

"Dammit! We were so close!" Guliver exclaimed.

"You were a great enemy,but i had the advantage of being not alone!" Rina said. "Say,Rina,how about we use that new technique,the Dual Heat Attack?" Aria asked. "I really like this idea!" Rina answered. "What do you think guys?" She then asked to the two Digimon.

The two Digimon accepted and looked at Chamelemon,who was trembling. "OH NOOOOO!" Growmon and Kabuterimon took him together and the Dual Heat Attack had effect.

"Follow my step!" Kabuterimon exclaimed. "As you wish!" Growmon answered. "I'll begin!" Growmon started with a combo of his claws. Then it was Kabuterimon who stabbed Chamelemon on the stomach. "I think you had enough fun! Take this! Mega Blaster!" He charged the attack with him still impaled and then threw him away with the mega blaster,ending up with Chamelemon taking the double of the damages. The Reptilian Digimon was unable to move and fainted,leaving Guliver alone. "Oh…shit…"

"NOW TAKE THIS!" Rina exclaimed,while she was going to punch him. But luckily,Guliver was able to stop her. "WAIT,WAIT,WAIT! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!"

"Really?" Rina asked,while she still had the hand closed to fist. Guliver bowed his head. "Yes! Yes! Don't punch me anymore!" Guliver begged.

"Ok…" Rina accepted. Guliver could take a breath of relief. "Thank goodness…you know…this fight made me reflect more. I thought that being a mafia member was the only way to be free…but the way you think made me change inside…i actually want to see you again sometime…if you let me do that…can i help you in the future?" He asked.

"Really? Well,that's really unexpected…but yes,you are pretty smart and your ability to become invisible might be helpful to us. If you wish we can talk about it with our boss." Aria answered.

"So that means that i won't go to jail?" Guliver asked hopefully,but Rina put immediately the handcuffs on him. "in your dreams,asshole! You still tried to murder us!" She answered. "Come on…" Guliver cried out.

"Oh,right! By the way,do you know of a girl called Cassidy Monroe?" Aria asked.

"Who is she?" Guliver asked. Aria sighed. "So you don't know…never mind."

* * *

After they delivered Guliver at the police,Rina,Aria,Kabuterimon and Growmon came back to the agency.

"Very nice,Rina and Aria! You did a wonderful job!" Kyoko said with a smile.

"You know Kyoko,i'm very happy that you decided to let me do this mission with her. Thanks to you,i really discovered a wonderful person like Rina. And you were right! What she doesn't have in intelligence,she has it in passion and determination!" Aria said. Then she hugged Kyoko. "And so,my loyalty for you becomes bigger!"

"Woah! Ok,you can put me down now. I don't really want to become your senpai…" Kyoko said,feeling embarassed. Aria immediately changed humor. "What!? Who said that!?"

Growmon watching the scene murmured to Kabuterimon. "I told you that she has mood swings." "I believe you." Kabuterimon said.

"I knew you wouldn't dissapoint me,Rina! Come on! Beat your fist!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"OF COURSE!" Rina answered,as he beated her fist with Sasuke's one. "But we found nothing about Cassidy…" She added. But Kyoko was still happy. "Don't worry! At least you protected the agency!"

Aria then turned on her. "By the way,regarding the other guy? The one who called Kumo on the phone?" She asked.

"Drake Ivan? His ship has yet to live. Kasai and Yatsura are on their way to find him." Kyoko answered. Then she watched towards the window. "I wonder if they too wil come out with a wonderful Dual Heat Attack…" She wondered,thinking about the marvelous combinations that the new Chosen Children could use.


	8. Chapter 8: Dual Heat Attack - Part II

Digimon Adventure 04 Chapter 8: Dual Heat Attack Part II

By Bluestar076

Hey,guys! Bluestar here. This is the second part of the Dual Heat Attack arc,if we want to call it that way. And i've noticed that since this story talks about the sons and daughters of the Chosen Children,maybe these ones needed to have more space. So the introduction of this chapter will be dedicated to them. With this said,as always,enjoy!

Note: I do not own Digimon or the song You'll be in my heart. All rights and characters go to Bandai, Toei Animation,Disney and Phil Collins. Also,this is a fantasy story. All references to real people,groupes,places,laws,names and marks are completely casual.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Dual Heat Attack Part II**

A park,the perfect place to spend time,play or talk with friends or just have a moment of peace. The fresh air that passes though the body,the enjoyable perfume of the grass and the sunlight that passes through leaves. Some people even goes to the park to think of the past,like 12 persons who have dived into adventures many times,and now they have a peaceful life.

Mimi was walking around in a park of San Francisco along with her Digimon partner Palmon and his husband,since they had a date with some friends. "Come on,Taichi! You are starting to get slow!" She said,calling for her Taichi,who was behind him with Agumon. "Or maybe you are too fast for me! Can you just wait for a moment?" He answered. "No way! You know that i never go late to a date! So speed up!" Mimi didn't want to hear complaints and continued to walk at her normal speed. Taichi sighed. "She's very stubborn. No wonder why i married her." He said with a smile,trying to follow her. Meanwhile Agumon and Palmon were doing the same game. "And you Agumon? Are you slowing down because you want to stay with Taichi or because you too are slow?" The plant Digimon asked. "No,the truth is that i'm very hungry. Do you know if there's a bar around here?" Agumon asked. "What!? But you only ate 5 minutes ago!" Taichi complained. "Sorry!" His partner excused.

When they arrived at the point where they were supposed to meet with the others,they noticed that there was no one there. "It looks like we are the first one here…" Mimi said. "Well,if that's so,we shall be the one who will fix the stuff!" She was then going to take the basket and the cloth but Taichi stopped her. "Wait! Let me do this." He said. So he started to do all the work while Mimi and the two Digimon were watching him. "It's really incredible the fact that despite having almost 50 years,he manages to do all the work!" Palmon said. Mimi couldn't not smile. "Taichi is like that,he never changes. All that he cares is help his loving ones. That is what made me fall in love with him!"

After doing the work,Taichi rubbed his forehead. "Phew,done. Now what do we do?" He then asked.

"Not much,we just wait." Mimi simply answered. The couple started to look at the other people who were doing other stuff in the park,like playing some games or having a sweet walk. But Agumon was different. He was looking at the basket with the food while drooling. "Maybe if i only take a little piece of a sandwich before the others arrive…" He attempted to put an hand on it,but Palmon blocked him with her Poison Ivy attack. "No way!" You are going to wait just like the others." She said. The only thing that Agumon could do was sighing and accepting it.

Then someone came to break the silence. Some familiar figures came near Taichi and Mimi. "Well,it looks like someone came before us." The couple turned around to be happy to see that they were Yamato,Sora and their Digimon,Gabumon and Biyomon. "Hey. You're early." Yamato said. Just like the old times,Taichi looked him with a joking smile. "No,you are just late."

So the other couple sat on the picnic cloth with their Digimon. "How are you Gabumon?" Agumon asked. "I'm fine. As always!" The horned Digimon answered.

"You look so well,Sora! You know you seem younger?" Mimi asked,making a compliment. Sora could not blush. "Really? T-thanks. Everybody tells me." Sora answered. Immediately Piyomon got on her head. "It's because it's true,Sora!" She said. Then Gabumon looked around. "So…there is really no one else?" "Yes. We were the first ones." Taichi answered. But just a few seconds later,another couple came in. "Don't worry! We are going to be six soon!" A voice said. He was Daisuke with his partner Veemon and her wife Hikari with Tailmon. "Daisuke! Sister!" Taichi greeted them. "Sorry if we kept you waiting." Hikari said. The two Digimon jumped in order to reach the others. "Agumon!" Veemon exclaimed. While Veemon saluted in an excited way,Tailmon simply bowed her head. "It's good to see you." Seeing that act,Gabumon made a little laugh. "What formality!"

Now there were six of them. Half of the team,more or less. "I really hope that Daisuke is treating you well." Taichi said to her sister,while looking at Daisuke with a menacing stare. "Come on! We had been marred for 20 years,and you still don't trust me!?" Daisuke asked. "Since it's you,i always want to be sure." Taichi simply answered.

"Woah,Taichi looks like Kasai at this moment…" Veemon noticed. "Well,she is his daughter." Tailmon said. The blue dragon remained in silence.

"Don't worry! I'm really fine with Daisuke. After all he is my husband!" Hikari said with a laugh. "Some things never change…"

"We agree" Mimi and Sora said together. Then one person reached them by looking a map. "Excuse me…did you know where the trees zone are?" He was Jou. When he took off the map to see who was asking for information,he noticed that he found who he was searching. "Oh…hi there!" He said.

"Jou,you lived here for almost 20 years and yet you don't know where are you going?" Yamato asked.

"Sorry guys,but when you have a lot of stuff in your head,it's hard to remember things…" Jou answered. His Digimon partner Gomamon was on his shoulder. "Don't worry Jou. Stay chill!" He said,as he jumped from his shoulder to reach the other Digimon. "I hope you brought lot of fish!" "Don't worry! We took it!" Palmon answered.

Then it was the turn of Takeru,Koushiro and Meiko to show up with their Digimon Tentomon and Patamon. "Hey guys!" Takeru called their attention and waved his hand. "Hey,it's my brother." Yamato said with a smile.

"Sorry if we are so late,but a work of mine hold me." Koushiro excused. "I told you that you need a break." Tentomon commented. "No way! It's important!" Koushiro countered. Takeru of course laughed. "Come on guys,let's not think of it. How are you Yamato?" He then asked. "Yes,i'm fine,thanks."

When Meiko sat with the others,Mimi,of course,immediately came near her. "Mei Mei! How are you? It's a beautiful day,wouldn't you agree?" She asked. Meiko blushed,like always. "Oh! U-uhm,yes. I agree…" "Good! And i suppose that Koushiro is a beautiful husband!" Mimi continued. "Well,he's quite clumsy,but that is the best part of him!" Meiko answered. This time was Koushiro the one who blushed. "Come on,Meiko!"

While Patamon laughed. "Everything became very funny since many of you got married!" He said. "I know right?" Gomamon added,but Koushiro became even more embarassed. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" But alas,everyone laughed.

Then he came even Iori with Armadimon. "What's so funny?" He asked curious. "Nothing,Iori. Absolutely nothing…" Koushiro answered.

"Oh,well,is there still room?" Armadimon asked. "Of course! Come in!" Sora answered. Then Daisuke looked around. "So the only ones left are…"

"Hey guys!" Another woman shouted. When Daisuke heard that voice he smiled. "Speaking of the devil." She was Miyako with Ken,Hawkmon and Wormmon.

"Aw,we are the last ones! Ken,You're slow!" Miyako said.

"Well,at least we are here!" Ken answered. During all of these years,Ken became way more optimistic. The story of the Digimon Kaiser was only a page of a very far past. Now he is surrounded by some very friends and a lovable family.

"The fact that he's slow reminds me of someone…" Mimi jokingly said. "Not now,Mimi…" Taichi sighed.

"Hey,guys! I'm here too!" Wormmon said. "Me too!" Hawkmon added. "Well,i've noticed it! With this said,we are complete. Hey Ken! Since you are here,why don't you sit next to me?" Daiskue asked to his friend.

"You are very kind,Daisuke! Thanks!" Ken accepted the offer. In fact,Daisuke and Ken became very good friends. All of the Chosen Children,after defeating so many evil Digimon had their chance to know each other better. Some of them even decided to stay together in love. Some bonds just never disappear. And now,this group was toghether for 38 years now. But before they could start eating,another unexpected couple appear.

"Look,dear! They look like Aria's friends!" One of them said. The Chosen Children turned around. Those two were Duke and Catherine Artorias. "Excuse me. I suppose that you are the parents of the members of the Chesire Cat Agency." Duke asked.

"Yes,we are. How did you know them?" Sora answered. "You see,our daughter Aria had joined them." Duke said. Then Catherine noticed two familiar faces in that group. "Wait…Taichi,Takeru is that you?"

Of course,Taichi and Takeru looked confused. "Wait,did you know us?" Taichi asked. Katherine smiled and answered. "Of course! I'm Catherine! We fought together in Christmas 2002!" At those words,a far off memory came back in the head of those two. "Wait! So…you are that cute girl we met in France?" Taichi asked surpirsed.

"Yes! It's me! I'm glad that you remembered!" Catherine said with a smile. "Well,if you are a Chosen Child like the others,why won't you join us?" Miyako asked,offering a seat for them.

"Really? Oh,you are so kind. Thank you!" Duke answered. So even Duke and Katherine joined them. After all,they made thrty,they could make thirty-one.

"Now that we are complete,Enjoy your meal!" Mimi exclaimed. As they started eating. Some of them ate in large quantities,while others were eating slowly. Of course,the Digimon were eating tons of food,but luckly,their partners knew that,that's why there was so many food. The first compliments were stating to arrive. "This is delicious! Who made the food?" Tentomon asked. "Each one of us did his part. But mostly,i did the job." Mimi answered.

"Hey! What about me?" Daisuke complained. "Well,you only made ramen." Hikari answered. "So what!? Even ramen requires time!"

"Well,at least there is someone who likes it very much!" Takeru said,while watching at Patamon,who was devouring those noodles. "Yes! Moremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremore!" He exclaimed.

"Patamon,you look like one of our children when they are doing their fight shout!" Hikari notcied with a smile.

"If there is one thing that i wonder is where did they took that thing?" Jou asked. "Maybe they took it from some anime. It's actually quite a thing today." Yamato answered.

"Speaking of which,how are your children?" Iori asked.

"Well,if you ask,Kasai looks much better since she joined the agency. Even if she is still a thug." Taichi answered.

"I seriously don't understand her behaviour. How did she change like that!?" Yamato exclaimed.

"Don't worry Yamato. Despite her ways,she remained a lovely and right girl. Also,having some of her relatives helped her a lot." Mimi added.

"Well,we all are a big family! Don't you agree?" Daisuke asked. The others nodded with a smile.

"And you Yamato? How is Kumo doing?" Taichi asked. But when Yamato heard that name his face became edgy and turned around. "I rather not answer."

"Sorry,he still hasn't managed to forget that day." Sora apologised,mentioning something that changed both Yamato and his son. "I see. Don't worry. Is not that easy. " Taichi said.

"Even i have still one thing that i can't understand. How did his and the other Digimon of your children evolved differently from us? Like Rina's Poromon. How did he evolved into a Tentomon and then into a Kabuterimon?" Hawkmon asked.

"That's simple. It's based on a thing that can be never changed: The case. Even if you and the other Digimon managed to follow your evolution line,there was still a good percentage that,even with the crest or the Digimentals,you could evolve into a completely different Digimon. There is even that case that if a Digimon doesn't grow well,he evolves into a Numemon." Koushiro explained. "But still remains a mystery to me the fact that Rikka's Digimon and the others never got beyond the Adult-Level."

"I still remember Mimi's face when she saw Kasai's Tanemon becoming a Gumdramon! It was so funny!" Taichi said with a laugh. It was the classic funny moment in a family to be quoted. "Of course! Would you have expected a plant to become a dragon!?" Mimi exclaimed.

"Even i was surprised when i saw Kouta's Tokomon becoming an Hackmon!" Takeru said.

"Let's be honest,we were all surprised at the time. Even i remember a funny episode! My wife wished that Aria's Gigimon would have evolved into a cute and fluffy Digimon,but when she saw Guilmon she fainted! I'm serious!" Duke added,making everyone laugh,but making Katherine blush. "That's not funny!" Katherine exclaimed. "Speaking of which,how did the idea of the Chesire Cat Agency came out?" She asked curious.

"Well,that agency became reality thanks to me." Ken answered with a smile. "I still remember it like it was yesterday…It happened one year ago. Since i work as a police officer,i was going on a case,until i met Kyoko during the journey. After we talked a bit,i said to her that i had to go on a case. It was in that moment that something in her surprised me. She asked if she could come with me. Of course,at first i denied it,but she insisted so much,so in the end i've accepted it. Let's be honest,at first i thought that she would have slowed me down,but some moments later...i realized that i was wrong. She was literally stoling my job! She was able to solve the case in a quarter of an hour. It was both incredible and bizarre! I'm actually smart,but i had to take some year of training in order to solve a normal case,while she managed to solve it in so little time. At first,i could not believe it. But then…i was happy to see that a young girl like her had so much talent and excitement,some things that today's youth lacks a lot. So i talked with Wormmon and my superiors about this and then i've decided that i had to give her a chance. So i've offered her the job as a police officer. While she was there,she gained the attention of everyone,so my boss was curious to see how she would work as a leader,since she showed great capacities of leading the way to her colleagues. So my boss and i found an abbandoned building and gave it to Kyoko. In a short time she found the others and that's how the Chesire Cat Agency was born." He explained. "Of course we got worried at first,since we did not know what direction the agency would take,but we were relieved to see that it became a big success! Of course,the fact that our children are leading the agency is a complete case." He added.

"So…it was born thanks to a…recommandation. And where did you get the money for it?" Duke asked.

"The three of us payed for that. Luckily,since it was a small building it didn't cost much. And yes…i admit that it's a recommandation. I know that's a bad thing,but i really wanted to see what she was made of." Ken answered.

"Oh Ken…" Wormmon was moved by those words.

"You don't have to worry. We accept that. And if we have to be honest…we are grateful to you. If it wasn't for those guys,our family would have been ripped apart by now,and our daughter would have a heart full of sadness. So,with all ourselves…thank you." Catherine said.

"Don't worry! They simply had done their duty! Also…even i don't hate the idea. I wish that they would have started in a few years…but i'm still fine with it. I'm very happy that they are all together after all of these years…" Hikari added.

"Plus,they have their Digimon on their side! Like we protect our partners,even they have someone on which they can count on!" Gomamon said.

"This idea might be stupid or foolish,but hey! We too,have dived into dangerous situation even if we were just kids. So i don't find it wrong with this,i trust both Tsuna and Sasuke. Just i said to them on their first journey 10 years ago. No matter what is going on,be a man!" Daisuke said.

"And one last thing…i think that they just dived into a new adventure. And i believe that theri adventure will be even more violent than ours. But…i'm not afraid at all. Because i can trust my daughters and the others. They are moved by a strong will that blows on them like a golden wind. We had our indipendence very soon. So i suppose that this time they have to be independent." Taichi concluded.

"You really never change. You still have that behaviour of a leader." Mimi said.

"Well,thanks!" Taichi blushed.

"Also,have you heard last night that someone is after them?" Miyako asked.

"Yes…but it's natural,Miyako. They are detectives. I think that they will have the strength to stop him. After all,a girl like you managed to defeat a Digimon like BelialVamdemon!" Sora answered.

"Hey! What do you mean by that!?" Miyako exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

There are some things that never change. Some things that someone had as a kid and still remains as an adult. Those words were representing all the experience they had. And their bond that never disappeared through the time.

They were a unique group. They were the Chosen Children. And now their sons and daughters inherited that bond. Although in a most different way.

* * *

Meanwhile,on the other side of the city,the second part of the Drake case was getting act. Kasai,Yatsura and their Digimon Veedramon and ExVeemon slowed down,since they were getting near the port. Kasai was holding her phone,since she was talking with someone. "They did it? Good…ok. We'll inform you on the updates." She closed the call. "It seems that Aria and Rina captured that hitman. Let's keep going."

"Oh! Ok…" Yatsura simply answered. So they continued to walk. But Yatsura thought that walk was getting weirder and embarassing. She felt the need to break the ice. "For all this journey,we didn't talk. Does she do that with everyone? Or is she shy? Aaah! I don't know! The only thing that i know is that every time i look at her face,she puts me a ton of pression…come on Yatsura…you actually know her for a long time. Maybe since you are colleagues now,you can be a little bit more confident. Wouldn't you agree? Maybe i should start with something simple." Yatsura though. This was actually one of Yatsura's normal thoughts. She really wanted to talk to Kasai,but she couldn't find an argument. Until something in her mind came. "Hey! Those are pretty nice clothes!" She said. Only an ankward silence followed. Kasai simply looked at her and then she looked back straight. "Thanks." That was all she said. Yatsura was starting to sweat. "Dammit! It didn't worked! Did i made her piss off? Or she thinks that i'm not a girl with whom is not worth talking? I'm starting to feel sick…" She thought. Veedramon behind the two girls noticed her and made a worried face. "Hey,Veedramon,Yatsura doesn't feel so good. Should we worry?" He asked,whispering. "No,it's normal. This is what happens when the master thinks too much." ExVeemon answered. "Oh. I see." Veedramon said.

Yatsura was a really complicated girl. She couldn't have a normal day without thinking a negative thing. The simple answer of Kasai already put her in panic. So she needed something else. Then Yatsura noticed something: Kasai with a cigarette in her mouth. "Wait. Do you smoke? You know that it's not healty. Think of it! You could have the lungs all black in 20 years,you can have a tongue cancer or even more-" Yatsura made the error of making a normal speech of hers,so before she could end… "URUSEI YATSURA!" Kasai shouted out. Yatsura cried,of course. "Waaah! I'm sorry!"

Kasai calmed down and looked at her. "You seem to have a problem. What is it?" She asked. Yatsura looked up and thought "Wait. Did she asked me something? That means that i'm not that pathetic! Thank God…ok…now i can talk." And started to talk. "Sorry if i have this mood. But the fact is…we have been walking for a while and…we haven't talk during this time. I..only wanted to know you better,even if i know you since we were two little girls…what i mean is…since you joined us recently i thought that maybe it would be easier to talk to you…since the others they do nothing but silence me..,"

Kasai blinked. "Good grief. From what you told me i assume that you have trouble socializing. My sister too,has that kind of problem. But there is a difference between you two."

"What is it?" Yatsura asked. Kasai looked at her with a menacing stare. "You think and talk too much. That's why you are silenced." She answered.

"But…what can i do!? I usually talk like this because i'm worried that maybe a case won't go well or that maybe one of you is sick or that maybe-" Yatsura was trying to give an explanation to her behaviour but…

"URUSEI YATSURA!" Kasai exclaimed again. "Sorry!" Yatsura cried out.

"See? That is your problem. But…i can understand you. If you really want to talk let's do it." Kasai added. Yatsura was feeling less sick and more happy. "Thank you Kasai! At least you are a person i can rely on!" She said,but she couldn't know that Kasai would have started with an embarassing question. "Single or girlfriend?"

Yatsura blushed. "W-what!? But no one says!" But Kasai was unpredictable so she asked again. "Single or girlfriend?" Yatsura didn't know what to say at this point. "U-uhm…" Kasai looked at her in silence and then… "Single or Girlfriend?"

"I suppose she won't leave me alone until i don't answer…" Yatsura thought. After all she knew that Kasai was very stubborn. So she sighed. "I'm single…but i have a crush." This was her answer.

"You're in love?" Kasai asked. "Very much indeed…" Yatsura answered. So Kasai started to walk again. Yatsura was confused. "What!? She asks me if i'm single or not and then she didn't ask who is my crush!?" She thought. But she then made a smile,since she at least understood what made Kasai speak. "Well…if you have to ask embarassing question to talk to her,i can do this too!" She thought. Meanwhile the two blue dragons were still watching the scene,and this time was ExVeemon the one to ask a question to the other. "Hey,Veedramon. It's normal the fact that Kasai asks things like this without thinking twice?" "Yes,it's completely normal. She's a thug. She doesn't worry about the consequences." Veedramon answered.

"Ok,now it's my turn! Thong or Babydoll?" Yatsura asked. Kasai looked at her. "Why won't you ask me Slip or Boxer?" she asked.

"B-because you are a girl…" Yatsura answered,but Kasai's stare was scaring her so she had to change the question. "Ok! Ok! Slip or Boxer?" Kasai looked at her and then she looked back straight. "Slip." Yatsura could take a breath of relief "Thank goodness…i'm safe." Veedramon and ExVeemon were simply confused and didn't want to add something to make the situation worse.

While walking,they were reached by a guy with blonde and curly hair and grey eyes,wearing a white and green shirt and simple jeans. "Hey! It's Kasai! Long time no see!" He said.

Yatsura got curious. "Did you know him?" She asked. "I can't believe is this idiot again…" Kasai thought. "Yes. He's Kevin Barton. His father is Michael Barton. In other words…My mother's ex." She said. Yatsura and ExVeemon exclaimed in surprise "What!?"

Michael Barton was a Chosen Child of the United States. In 2002,He met Mimi,who was living in America,but at first,it was a simple realtion of friendship. But then,when all of the Chosen Children came to America some time after Meicoomon's death,Mimi met him again,and after some dates,they became a couple. But you know,it happens often that when two people of the oppsite gender stay together for a long time,one of them falls in love with the other. But after two years,Mimi found out that Michael was cheating on her. So he left him. One year later,Mimi felt in love with Taichi,married him and had Kasai and Aisu.

Kevin came closer to Kasai,without knowing that she was getting angry. "You know,my father was really low when it comes to relationships. Cheating on your own girlfriend is a terrible sin! But i'm different. Kasai,if you are going to stay with me,i promise you that i will make you the happiest girl on this planet! What do you say,will you give me a-" Kevin was trying to flirt with Kasai,but as everyone knew,the girl really hated those who were trying to make her fall in love. So before he could finish or get even closer to her,Kasai grabbed Kevin's head and banged it against the wall at least five times. Kevin yelled out of pain and felt to the ground,bleeding. "Are you fucking mad!? You should have fallen into my a-" He was trying to complain but…"SHUT UP! I CAN'T STAND YOU FOR ANY LONGER! GO TO FUCK OFF!" Kasai shouted. Hopeless and scared Kevin ran away.

"She still scares me…well…some things just never change for generations…" Yatsura said. And they walked again.

"Say,Kasai,why do you hate when someone flirts with you?" ExVeemon asked curious.

Kasai hesitated to answer. "You see…many people say that i'm a beautiful girl…and that is the main problem. Since they say i have this beauty many boys try to make me fall in love with them. And that is what makes me angry about. Just because i have this gift of the beauty doesn't mean that they all have to be my boyfriend. I know that i'm a terrible person,but…i just want to be seen as a normal person. It's not that i don't like boys. This is the reason."

Yatsura was surprised by those words. "That's…actually a fair motivation…i wouldn't even stand this idea. But i think there's more about this…maybe…you rarely show your feelings to someone?"

"…Urusei Yatsura." Kasai simply answered. Yatsura smiled. "I think i hit the mark. Even with that behaviour she still is a lovely person." She thought. Even Veedramon smiled. "You never change." He said.

After a long walk based on knowing the other,they finally arrived at the port. In that moment,the cruise where Drake was moving. So the plan was to rent a little boat and reach the cruise. After they talked with one of the assistants of the port they managed to take a small speedboat,but big enough for two.

"Wait! If we are gonna stay on this speedboat,how will Veedramon follow us?" Yatusra asked. But Veedramon seemed very calm. "No need to worry" He said,as he dived into the water and started to swim like the reptile he was.

"Oh! Veedramon,you never told us you could swim!" ExVeemon said. He was flying above the speedboat in the mean time.

"Turn the engine on." Kasai simply said. Yatsura nodded and did it. The speedboat went to a modest speed. "The cruise left Los Angeles five minutes ago,so they aren't distant from the city. At this point i twill take us at least 10 or 15 minutes to reach the ship." Kasai said.

"But there isn't many distance from here to Los Angeles. Why is a cruise coming this way?" Veedramon asked.

"Simple. The ship where that Drake is standing is an MSC. A famous type of cruise that goes to many famous places of the world. What we saw was the departure time from Los Angeles to San Francisco. The cruise,probably departed some day ago from another country. It seems that our gangster really likes luxury places." Kasai answered.

"I see….oh,speaking of which…ExVeemon! If you see something in the distance,advise us!" Yatsura warned his partner,who gave a thumb up.

After a while,there was total piece and silence. A blue sky,a pure sea and a shining sun accompained the scene. This view looked like a beautiful summer sunshine,although it was still January.

"Aaaah! This is so charming…i wonder if there will be a sea like this in June…i can immagine it…me at the beach chairs,with a pair of sunglasses taking the sunscreen. Do you agree,Kasai?" Yatsura was caught by the view and asked to her friend,but she noticed that Kasai was turned around and distracted by something. "Kasai?" She asked. She came closer and saw that the edgy girl had a very big smile and seemed very happy. "I never seen her smile like that. What did she see?" Yatsura thought. When she turned to the see to follow the direction where Kasai was looking she felt completely confused.

A group of dolphins were swimming in the water. "She saw them…" Veedramon said. Yatsura…was speechless. At this point,she didn't know what to think about Kasai.

"Aaaah…man,i really love dolphins." Kasai said happily but still with her hardening.

ExVeemon too was watching the scene. "She really have strange tastes…" He thought. "Hey! They are running away!" He then said,looking at the dolphins,who were getting further.

"Hey! That's true! But why? They seemed so relaxed now." Yatsura wondered. Kasai came back to her usual expression,like nothing happened and immediately understood the situation. "There is only one answer to this. Something that scared them appeared. It's actually strange since the dolphins are very smart and know how to defend themselves,so it must have been something very dangerous. Every animal runs away when they see something more bigger than them…" She answered.

"Really? If that's so…i may be able to see it from here…" ExVeemon said,as he started to look more carefully. And after a while he actually noticed something: two pointed horns who were going towards the speedboat. "Master! Be careful!" He exclaimed.

"What!?" Yatsura asked. In that moment came out what looked like a fish with a diving suit. "Ah! What is that!?" Yatsura exclaimed. The being was going to attack them,but fortunately,Veedramon jumped out from the water and attacked him with a punch. "ORA!" The being felt in the water.

Kasai took her Digivice and scanned what she just saw. "Depthmon. An Armor-Level Digimon who's very quick in water and can resist to the water pressure." She said.

"So it's a Digimon! But why did he attacked us?" Yatsura asked. "Maybe he's working for Drake. Ok,let's not waste any time. Let's beat him down." Kasai answered.

Yatsura understood the situation and nodded. "ExVeemon!" Her partner flew down,approaching them. "Understood" He said.

Meanwhile Depthmon stood up,turned back into the surface and started to swim towards Veedramon. The blue dragon tried to stop him by slicing the air and attack him with blades of air. "Cutter Shoot!" But Depthmon moved fast and avoided the blades.

"What?" Veedramon said. Depthmon was in front of him and started to punch him. But he didn't know that Veedramon was better when it came to punches. "Ok! You've asked for this! Magnum Punch!" He started to punch against Depthmon,and of course,his punches were faster. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

Depthmon flew away,but before he felt again ,he threw a bomb against Veedramon,which exploded at his contact. Veedramon yelled of pain and flew away under water.

"Veedramon!" Yatsura exclaimed,worried. Kasai of course,cringed a little but stayed calm. She took her Digivice again and saw the truth. "That was Depthmon's attack,Bubble bomb. It consists of a bomb which explodes at contact." She explained. "Maybe he has others of them. Be careful" She added.

"Dammit! What if while ExVeemon attacks him,he accidentally touches one fo the bomb and exploses! I don't want to lose my partner and-" Yatsura was getting worried as always but…

"URUSEI YATSURA!" Kasai shouted.

"Ok! I'm sorry!" Yatsura cried out. Depthmon jumped back again towards the seaboat,but ExVeemon grabbed him and flew high. "Didn't you noticed that we are two? Strong Crunch!" He bit Depthmon again and threw him into the water,making him clash against the rocks. But after that he noticed a bomb near him,which exploded,making ExVeemon fall.

"Not you too!" Yatsura exclaimed. "He must have dropped the bomb when he got bitten. If we want to defeat him,we have to take those bombs off first." Kasai said. "But how?" Yatsura fairly asked.

Meanwhile Veedramon regained consciousness. When he opened his eyes he looked ExVeemon going down. He swam fastly,grabbed him and took him back to the surface. "Hey! Are you ok?" He asked.

Fortunately the other dragon woke up. "Yes. Thank you." He answered. "Veedramon,look! Kasai and Yatsura are going to get attacked!"

Depthmon threw a bomb towards the speedboat. In panic,Yatsura threw it back. "Stay away!" She exclaimed. The result was that the bomb came back to Depthmon,exploding in front of him. Without even knowing it,Yatsura had found the solution. "Wait…that's simple! We just have to reject the bomb until he runs out of them!"

"I see…that's interesting…" Kasai said. Meanwhile both Veedramon and ExVeemon reached the boat. "Did you hear? In order to attack him,reject those bombs!" Kasai said.

"Got it!" Veedramon exclaimed,as he swam towards the enemy. "You go too!" Yatsura ordered to her partner. "Yes,Master!" ExVeemon exclaimed too and started to follow Veedramon.

Noticing the two dragons getting closer,Depthmon threw another bomb at them,but Veedramon with a punch,rejected it with a punch "ORA!" The bomb came back to Depthmon and exploded. Even if he didn't talk,the fish Digimon started to be afraid,judging by his action threw another two bombs. But once a trick is discovered,it doesn't affect anymore who gets it. Veedramon cut one of them,preventing it to explode,while ExVeemon threw it high,made a jump and destroyed it with a punch. He then looked at the enemy,who was starting to sweat. "I'll defeat anyone who will try to hurt my master! BEEEEEETCH! X-Laser!" ExVeemon shoot a laser in the shape of an X from his chest,which hit Depthmon,making him explode into data.

Yatsura could take a sigh of relief. "We did it." "What a disappointment. I wished for a better fight." Veedramon commented. "You will get a better fight. We have arrived." ExVeemon answered. When the others looked up they saw that they were at the right of the cruise.

"Good grief. It looks like while we were fighting him,we were unconsciously moving." Kasai said. After moving the speedboat in front of the Cruise,Kasai took two flags and used the sailor's language to ask the sailors on the cruise if they could enter the cruise.

* * *

The two detectives met the captain at his room,accompained by two other sailors. The captain was an old man with a white beard. The classic model of a captain. His name was Joseph Jackson.

The first thing Kasai did when they entered in the captain's room was greet him with the military pose. "Good morning captain. Nice to meet you." Yatsura,to be kind,did the same

The old man gave a smile. "What polite girls. Now,may i know who you are?" the Captain asked.

"My name is Kasai Yagami. This is my partner Yatsura Hida. We're from the Chesire Cat Agency." Kasai answered,showing the license. "Detectives." Yatsura added.

"Two detectives? Is there something wrong?" Joseph asked.

"Actually yes. There is a mafia boss from Los Angeles here in this ship who is trying to wipe out our agency." Kasai answered. "His name is Drake Ivan!" Yatsura added.

"Really?" The captain asked worried.

"Yes. We humbly ask you to let us move in the ship in order to find him. Once we have done,we shall leave the cruise." Kasai answered for the third time,but still with patience. "Just for this case!" Yatsura added. At this time Kasai was starting to get annoyed. "Could you please shut up? Oh wait,i was wrong. Urusei Yatsura."

"…Sorry." Yatsura apologized.

The captain softly scratched his long beard and decided. "Ok. You can go. It's my primal duty of a captain to protect passengers. If you want more information about the ship you can ask to the sailors."

Kasai and Yatsura bowed their heads. "Thank you. We appreciate that." Kasai said.

Joseph then turned on the megaphone in every part of the ship. "Attention to all passengers. The captain's here. We inform you that if you see two young girls walking around through the ship,you have to know that they are two detectives who are searching for a gangster who is in this ship. But please don't panic. These girls and the members of the staff will take care of him. If they ask you something please cooperate. I close."

Rumors passed between the passengers.

"Really? A gangster?"

"Why can't we have a normal vacation!?"

"Well,if they are going to handle it,we can stay chill,right?"

But one of them had a very particular reaction to the message. It was a man with short hair,short beard wearing a gallant white dress. He seemed very afraid and scared,judging by the trembling skin,the sweat on his body and the visible vein on his head. After the captain's message he hid behind a wall in order to not make clear his fears. "G-Gangster!? Are they after me!? This cannot be! I left a Depthmon,who was under my service near the ship! Are you telling me that they have defeated him!? At this point there is no other way…" He thought. He then grabbed his phone and tried to have a contact with one of his men. But only the voice mail answered. "Dammit! Guliver! Answer the fucking phone! How can you be so retarded!?" But then he realized a possible answer,which was the actual truth. "Wait…if he doesn't answer…could it be…Could it be that he,too,got defeated!? DAMMIT!" He exclaimed. Luckily the other passengers were doing some other stuff,so they didn't hear him. "Ok…calm down." He then grabbed a little bottle of alcohol and drank it. But then he threw it on the ground. "FUCKING DAMMIT! How could it happen that two members of my organization got beaten up by some detectives!? And judging by their appereances they must be 18 years old or something! THEY ARE FRICKING KIDS!" He added. "Fine…you little brats have crossed the line…crushing my honour by defeating my men at your age is a sin that can only be cleaned with your lives…My Digimon really likes to make quick and painless deaths…" He then went away.

Before Kasai and Yatsura could leave,Joseph stopped them. "Oh! By the way,you know that my grandson works for the police? So he has a work similar to yours!" He said,laughing. Kasai had a smile but she was actually nervous,because she knew that story wasn't going to end there. "Oh no…this is one of those geezers that like to talk too much…" She thought.

After a very long chat,Kasai and Yatsura came to the outside of the cruise. Yatsura had yet to recover from the infinite words of the captain. "Please…air…" ExVeemon rightly remembered that they were on a public place. "Master,you may give a bad reputation of yourself." So his partner shaked her head and came back to a normal face. "Ok. I'm fine. Let's find this Gangster!" She exclaimed,but then she realized something. "…but…where do we start?"

"Good grief…If you really are a detective,you should always know how to start an investigation. Am i right?" Kasai said,complaining about the naivety of her friend.

"Sorry…man,this is so embarassing…" Yatsura excused.

"Anyways…this is a very big ship. So,interrogate everyone would be a terrible waste of time. Since we have the access to every room of the cruise,we shall go to all of them and act like normal passengers." Kasai already had a plan to use. Like her father in the past,she had the ability to lead her comrades.

"What do you mean?" Veedramon asked. "Probably the man we are looking for is in disguise and he's trying his best to not seem strange. We'll have to use his own game,we'll just look around the ship like normal tourists. Sometimes we can also have a chat with the passengers." Kasai explained. "Ok. Let's go." She then startet to walk towards the inside of the cruise.

Yatsura followed her and smiled while looking at her. She felt a big appreciation for the resolve of her friend. "Wow,Kasai acts like a true leader…in fact,everyone has more or less a strong will that let them go beyond every expectations. People like Kasai,Kyoko or Kumo are so full of determination that they hardly know how to give up or think to negative things. But i'm not like them…that makes me feel ashamed. Is it really because i think and talk too much? I really want to try to be a positive person…that's why i joined the agency in the first place. But…how can i do this?" Thoughts of inferiority and a little bit of jealousy were passing through her head. While she was looking at Kasai,she felt a bit useless. Until now,the other girl did all the job,while she was only following her words. Maybe because she actually didn't know how to move for fear. But if she couldn't do much,then why she was still there?

ExVeemon noticed that Yatsura was smiling,but he knew that she was actually suffering for something. "Master,are you ok?" He said,trying to get her attention. Yatsura woke up from her thoughts. "What? Oh! Yes,i'm fine! Don't worry." She said.

But her Digimon partner immediately knew what was going on,but in order to not make her even sadder,he only said one thing. "Master,if you are feeling bad,don't worry. I'll always be there to help you."

By those words,Yatsura understood that ExVeemon noticed that she was sad. She really didn't what to say. But she still appreciated what he said to her "Thanks ExVeemon…come on,let's go." And they reached the others.

At the superior floor there were only some seats and a reception. So they used the stairs to go to the lower floor,which it looked like a shopping center. There was everything: A bar,a dress shop,a game room,a grocery shop and even more. Yatsura was surprised to see all of that stuff in a ship.

"Well,i guess that this is the perfect means of travel for honeymoons…and for rich people." Kasai said.

"I really want to see all of these places…" Yatsura said with hoping stars,but she also knew that she had to focus on the mission. But this did not prevent her from peeking at the shops. The first place they headed was a bar. When Kasai entered the bar she immediately looked every person inside of it. She knew that the first thing to do when you are searching a criminal among thousands or even milions of people is never trust anyone. She then murmured at her partner. "If you see someone suspicious,don't hesitate to attack him." Veedramon nodded. "You can count of it"

They went to the reception for drink something. Then they would have checked every table. The barman came to talk to him. "What do you wish?" He asked.

"For me an organic juice fruit,please." Yatsura ordered. She was the kind of girl that liked to keeping fit. "Me,too." ExVeemon added.

The barman then looked at Kasai. "And for you,young lady?" He asked. Kasai simply put some coins on the table to pay. "A glass of iced tea." She simply said. "Me too." Veedramon added. It looked like the humans and Digimon had similar tastes to their partners.

After paying,they drank. Yatsura drank her juice with a face that even unintentionally looked very cute,like a loli girl. ExVeemon drank in a normal way. But the most interesting cases were Kasai and Veedramon. Their experssions were the most serious you could ever find. It looked like their eyes were tinted,as they drank the tea with a few sips. When they ran out of tea they put the glasses on the table with strenght,but still without breaking them or leave a crack on them. The barman looked at them in a weird way and went to serve other costumers.

"Even in a break,they keep their serious mood…" ExVeemon thought. After their little break they cheked the other tables to see if there was a suspicious person. The method of Kasai was looking at a singular person and judging by his or her expression she could see if he or she was a bad person.

"Too stupid. Too innocent. Too fat. Too naive." These were some of the comments she had in mind.

Yatsura actually understood what Kasai was doing and tried to do the same. "Too young. Too sleepy. Too slow. Too poor in reflexes. Hey,it actually works! Well,the fact that i'm helping her in the case makes me feel better…but doesn't that mean that i'm copying her? …Never mind." She thought.

"Ok. It seems that there is no one dangerous here. Let's go." Veedramon said.

"I agree. I watched most of the people inside here and they looked normal." Yatsura added. Kasai heard those words and motioned a smile. "Well done." She then moved towards the game room. "Good grief…"

Yatsura showed a little smile but she was feeling great on the inside. The few times she took a compliment she felt pure enthiusasm on her heart,since she was a girl with a not so great self-esteem.

Although it was inside a cruise,the game room was pretty big,with all classic games like the mini basket or the rodeo.

"There are lots of guys of your age here. Are you sure that a mafia boss could be among them?" ExVeemon asked,looking around.

"You can never be sure when it comes about criminals,especially gangsters. I've read somewhere that many years ago a 15 years old boy became a mafia boss. Although it is a legend,this could be used as a reference,since things like these can happen in this world. So let's check it out." Kasai answered.

While they checked the room,Yatsura had another of her thoughts. "There are so many games here…" She then looked at Kasai. "I wonder…hey,Kasai! I know that we are in a case and we shouldn't waste time,but…since we are here…would it bother you if we tried any games?" She then asked. Yatsura knew what was right,but she didn't want to miss an opportunity to know better her colleague.

Kasai looked at her with a stare that could make everyone's blood freeze. "Why are you asking me?" She then asked. Yatsura trembled a little for that stare but she answered anyway. "W-well…it's because i wanted to have a normal moment to you…and since the chat from before was embarassing…"

Kasai had still that stare but then she answered. "You know what? Why not?" Yatsura smiled. "I can't believe i did it!" "But only a few games." Kasai added.

Some minutes later Kasai was in front of the basket game,ready to throw her ball. When she did,the ball immediately entered the 100 points hole. Veedramon,too got 100 points at the first attempt.

"Such precision! How can you do that?" Yatsura asked,surpirsed.

"We are specialized in the fight,and since that,we have to know how to hit the target with the best precision." Veedramon answered. "Plus,Veedramon has a good precision and speed himself,especially when it comes,of course to punches. I wonder what levels he could reach if he can evolve." Kasai added. "You should try a game like this too."

"Of course!" Yatsura answered with a smile. She then looked around to see other games of the same type and saw the opportunity. "How about the rifle game?"

When they went to the rifle game,they saw Drake,but they didn't know that he was the man they were looking for. When Drake saw them he opened his eyes a little because he thought that if some people came near him it could have been trouble,maybe because he was showing his behaviour as a gangster. The worries for him were becoming even bigger when he saw that the people approaching them were two young girls,so the memory of the words of the captain came immediately. "Two young girls!? Judging by their look,they are 18 years old…just like what i thought before! If they discover that i am the boss of the mafia they are gonna KILL ME! OK OK OK calm down,Drake,calm down…if i act like nothing is happening,it'll be fine." He then looked at the game near to him and had an idea to end his problems. "Yes…if i challenge them and win they will be distracted by the fact that they lost,even if it is only for a few seconds...i'll use that opportunity to finish both them and their Digimon in one strike."

"Hm? Excuse me sir,are you playing at the moment?" Yatsura asked when he saw the man. Drake did his best to not look suspicious and greeted them. "Well,i was going to play,but since we are here…how about a challenge?" He asked.

"A challenge?" ExVeemon asked. Drake gave a big smile and answered. "Of course! You know,the coincidence! After all,everyone in the cruise likes to talk with the other passengers! Let's see…the one who hits the most bottles wins and gets the tickets of the other! What do you think?" He asked. But pression was going to take over him again since the two girls looked at him in a suspicious way. Did they hit the mark or not? Despite the pressure,Drake kept the smile.

"Very well. You'll play with my friend. Right,Yatsura?" Kasai asked. "Of course." Yatsura simply answered. "But i'm generous,i want you to be the first one." She added.

"What the hell are they thinking? I don't like how this is going…" Drake thought. "W-well,if you insist…" He then took one of the fake arms: a rifle,of course. "This will go!" He then started to point at one of the bottles. "What is this sense of fear that i'm feeling? I am a boss of the mafia…how can i tremble while holding a gun? But still it happens…is it because i think of the possibility that those two girls have found me? No…i cannot let myself drown into anxiety. Ok…look at the bottle…then shoot!" This was his thought. The shoot hit perfectly the bottle,making it fall. "Phew. Well! Sure i have been lucky! Ok…next one!" He shoot to another bottle,but this time he missed. He shoot a third time,but the bottle didn't fall. After two other mistakes,he ended the shots.

"Ok. You made only one bottle fall,you get only one ticket." The asisstant said. Drake grabbed it in silence. His not saying a word,made the two Chosen Children even more suspicious. "Ok,now it's my turn. I'll use the gun instead." After grabbing it she aimed at the first bottle. "If you want a perfect hit…don't think to anything else. Only the target…" Yatsura thought. She had some experiences back with guns,since she was a detective. She could feel herself at home about the topic. Indeed,all of her shoots made five bottles fall.

Drake was speechless,while the assistent complimented with Yatsura. "Good job,young lady! You have got 200 tickets!" The girl smiled and grabbed them.

"W-well…that was unexcpected! How can you be so good?" Drake asked. But Kasai was the one to answer. "It may be strange or bizarre for you,but we are detectives."

"Detectives?" Drake asked in a calm way,but inside he was freaking out. "Dammit! It's them!"

"Yes. We come from the Chesire Cat Agency of San Francisco,the city where this cruise is headed to." Veedramon answered.

"Oh,what a surprise!" Drake exclaimed,but this time it was obvious his state of anxiety.

"You might have heard of us from the advise that the captian made before." ExVeemon said.

"Who knows,maybe you might help us. We are searching for a ganster,a mafia boss. If you see someone suspicious,can you tell us?" Kasai asked. But then she added something that made their research end. "But actually it would be useless to ask you such a thing,since you are the person we are looking for. Am i right…Drake Ivan?"

In a moment,Drake turned white. The detectives made his mask of a good person fade away. "The fact that you are not saying things like 'what are you saying?' or 'i think that you are wrong' makes your identity even more evident." Yatsura said. "We knew from the beginning that you weren't a normal one,by one reason: No one is so happy and available." Veedramon added.

Drake was starting to get some steps backwards for the fear. But when he turned around a little he grinned as he saw the chance to escape. And after that he ran away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Yatsura exclaimed. They tried to chase him,but they lost him immediately. "Where did he go?" ExVeemon asked.

"Good grief. He used the perfect moment to escape. He saw all of these people walking around and ran through them,making sure that we couldn't see him." Kasai answered.

Veedramon beat his fists. "I was ready to give him a punch in the face. I can say that this time,he turned out to be very clever." Kasai silenced for some seconds and then she explained her next plan. "At this rate we don't have any choice. He could have escaped anywhere in this cruise. Let's split up. Me and Veedramon will go in the lower floors,while you Yatsura and ExVeemon will go in the upper floors." Yatsura disagreed with that plan,and got afraid as always. "What!? No way! You too know that splitting up when it comes to a dangerous man is always a bad idea! Have you ever seen an horror movie!? What if this was his plan from the beginning and he had forseen your plan? What if he's going to attack us when we last expe-"

"URUSEI YATSURA! There is no time to discuss it! He could take advantage of this moment and do what you just said!" Kasai stopped her.

"Uaaah! Sorry!" Yatsura cried out.

Kasai sighed,accepting the fact that her friend was like this. But this didn't stop her to gave her an advise to always follow. "Listen…even if you joined the agency before me,i can clearly see that you still don't understand some things on work. But i can also see that you are doing your best to improve yourself. So let me give you an advice really important when it comes to jobs like these. At crucial moments,when you have the enemy in front of you…don't hesitate. Use all of your energies to stop him."

Yatsura still didn't understand what Kasai meant,but she listened carefully. "Ok. I'll remember it." She said. Kasai looked at her for one last time and ran away. "Ok,ExVeemon,let's go!" Yatsura exclaimed,while starting to run. "Yes,Master!" The blue dragon Digimon answered.

Meanwhile Kasai and Veedramon already reached the lower floors of the cruise. With the consent of the captain,it was much easier to reach even the parts where the pipes were. "Are you sure that he's here? I don't see many places where he can hide down here." Veedramon asked.

"A criminal must be ready for every situation. And since he is a boss of the mafia,he should know it better than anyone." Kasai answered. Her observation was fair,Although from what we seen,Drake wasn't such a smart person.

"Good point. But…where are we going exactly?" Veedramon asked. "We'll go down until we reach the bottom of the ship. If we can't find him,we shall go back and reach Yatsura and ExVeemon.

"I see…" Veedramon simply said. But then he felt like something wasn't right. In the place where they were,the corridor that led to the engine,everything was too peaceful. Usually,in a place like that there should be many sailors or engine operators. But nothing,only silence and the noise of some water drops. This was the fact that made Veedramon even more suspicious. Where did that water came from? When he turned around he saw a puddle under some of the pipes. "If a puddle like that is there,this means that those pipes had something wrong for quite a long…" Veedramon thought. But in that moment he saw the water of the puddle moving,like something was inside of it. "What is that?" He asked worried. And something,or someone was actually inside of it,and jumped out: An ocean dragon Digimon jumped from the puddle and tried to attack Kasai,who was still going on. But before his teeth could reach the girl,Veedramon stood in front of him. "Magnum Punch! ORA!" He punched the Digimon who clashed against a wall.

Kasai turned around to see what was going on and saw it. "Is that a Digimon?" She asked. "Yes! He was trying to attack you!" Veedramon exclaimed. Kasai took her digivice to scan him and saw the results. "Tylomon. An Armor-Level Digimon. His speed in underwater can even compete with MetalSeadramon. If someone enters his territory,he attacks them with ferocity. His attack is Torpedo attack. But this is strange,there is no water here,how did he get in the ship?" She asked.

"He used that puddle over there to jump in. But this makes him even more strange. There isn't enough depth in a puddle like that!" Veedramon tried to give an explanation,but he ended up to be confused too.

Tylomon got up and tried to attack again,this time by firing torpedoes from his mouth. "You came into my territory! You are the enemy of my partner! In that case,you are my food! Torpedo Attack!"

"V-Breath Arrow!" Veedramon counterattack with his blue-white arrow in the shape of a V. The result was a pile of smoke that came out from the impact of the two attacks. When the smoke disappeared,Tylomon was already gone. Probably he went back to the puddle.

"Where is he?" Kasai asked. Then,the smoke from before turned on the fire system,so the corridor was covered in water drops,making Kasai and Veedramon wet. "Good grief."

Since the ignition of the fire system,some of the sailors who were at the engine room came and met Kasai. "What happened? Why are you here?"

"You don't have to worry! We are the detectives the captian mentioned before! We are after a dangerous Digimon,who is here somewhere!" Veedramon answered.

"Really?" One of the sailors asked. But Kasai looked at the water drops,and sharpening the view,she understood one of the enemy's abilities. "RUN AWAY! BOTH OF YOU!" She yelled.

"What? Why are you-" The sailors didn't understand Kasai's sudden panic. Buti t was too late. Tylomon came out from one of the water drops,and attacked one of the sailors at the neck,killing him. The dead sailor fell to the ground,leaving a lot of blood. The other sailor screamed in terror and went behind Veedramon. "W-WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Now i understood! Tylomon is able to move from every liquid at every size! That explains how did he jump from that puddle. This also means that the clash between his attacks and Veedramon's was wanted!" Kasai answered.

"But wait,if he can move from every liquid,this also means…KASAI! STAY BACK!" Veedramon tried to warn her,but Tylomon already jumped from the blood of the sailors,aiming at Kasai's throat. But the girl put her arm in front of her,so Tylomon ended up biting the arm. But the wound was pretty bad. The pain was high and Kasai was bleeding very much. Since she was a resistant girl,Kasai only gritted. Veedramon immediately punched Tylomon,making him fly back to the blood. But noises could be heard from the pipes,like something was moving inside of them.

"Ahahaha! Thanks for making things easy for me!" Tylomon's voice said.

"He's moving inside the pipes,breaking them a little bit! That's how he created that puddle!" Veedramon noitced. Kasai held her arm to avoid bleeding more. "Not only that. By making a mess inside the pipes,he's planning to make the water coming out from them in order to create even more puddles. So he can attack us everywhere on this corridor." She then turned on the other sailor. "Listen,where is the infirmary?" She asked.

The sailor was still trembling from what happened just a few minutes before. "At the end of this corridor near the engine hall…"

"Thank you. Now go away and try to get safe." Kasai advised the sailor. This one nodded and ran to the stairs. "Veedramon,we have to run as fast as we can,especially you. Since Tylomon is said to be very fast underwater,he must be travelling inside the pipes at really high levels of speed,maybe he will reach us before we get to the infirmary. You too have a gift of speed,despite your size. Do not let me down." Kasai advised her partner,placing confidence in his potential. They were partners for a long time,so she knew she could rely to a powerful Digimon like him.

Veedramon smiled. "Don't worry,i'm your partner. It's my duty to protect you. Also,i really like the idea of a challenge! Ok,Tylomon,you want to get us? Then,DO IT!" And so he started to run. Kasai did the same. While she was running,Kasai looked at her Digimon. "Recently,with all of these fights,Veedramon became really active and he is showing the best of his powers. Could it be that he's going to evolve soon?" This was her thought.

Veedramon was running with the only purpose to protect Kasai,but all of the will he showed until now was disappearing,since he was already tired. "Man…not even a minute has passed and i already want to stop…come on Veedramon! You can't be coherent with yourself! I need something else to give me the charge. Immagine…if you have wings! Right! You have wings and you are about to take off…so you spread your wings…start to accellerate…and then…GO!" His determination came back after he thought of a similitude. They were about to get closer to the infirmary and Veedramon noticed another puddle near the door that moved. "You do not fool me! V-Breath Arrow!" He fired another arrov of a V shape that hit the puddle. The yell of pain of Tylomon could confirm that Kasai's plan worked. "Yes!" Veedramon exclaimed.

"Good job." Kasai said with a smile.

When they entered to the infirmary,Kasai was medicated with some bandages on the arm. "There you are. Please keep the bandages for a few days in order to stop the bleeding." The doctor said.

"Ok,i guess." Kasai answered. "By the way,young lady,how did you get a wound like that? It's terrible!" The doctor asked.

"If i tell you that i have got attacked by a Digimon that can travel through liquids,would you believe me?" Kasai answered. The doctor was speechless. "I should have expected it. Let's go Veedramon." Kasai left the payment on the table and left.

The first thing Kasai noticed when she came back to the corridor were the blood drops she left while the race. "Right…even if i covered the wound with the other hand,some drops must have fallen by force." She then looked at the puddles. "But also he can attack from there. Maybe it's the better idea for him. With that said…he has a lot of places where to appear. But why didn't he used all of those puddles while we were running? Never mind. Maybe he'll do it now. Let's see…if there is a way to prevent this." She then looked back at the walls and noticed some electric cables. "Well well…Veedramon,cut those cables."

"Shouldn't we ask if we can do this?" Veedramon fairly asked. But Kasai simply said no with the head. "Who cares." She added. Veedramon sighed and did so,since he knew that it was useless to talk back. Then Kasai had another idea. "Also,i think that until now he was able to attack us by hearing our footsteps. So if he can't hear us,he will have difficulty to attack us" An argument that led to a ploy. Kasai looked at her boots,and took them off. "If i'm barefoot,i won't make enough noise to let him hear me." She said. "But he can still hear me! Wait…i've got an idea! Cutter Shoot." Veedramon too came with a ploy. He sliced the air,making a blade that cut the cables. Since it was air,it didn't make any noise. While they were having this discussion they were talking in a low voice,always following the reasoining of the sounds.

Meanwhile Tylomon was still inside the pipes. "Dammit! That stupid dog-dragon was faster than i expected! But soon i'll have my chance. But strange…i don't hear them…i don't think that they stayed at the infirmery for too long. Yes…soon or late i'll hear them…"

Meanwhile Kasai was already at the stairs for the upper floor,since after that plan she was going to reach Yatsura. She knew that this plan was her winning card,so she was ready to leave. By staying barefoot,she made all of the road from the infirmery room to the stairs without being heard. To ensure that not even Veedramon was heard she put him inside the Digivice. When she reached the stairs he put him out again. "Kyoko would call this 'thinking outside the box'. Ok Veedramon walk."

Veedramon nodded and made a step. This immediately made Tylomon go in one of the puddles,but he didn't knew that those two setted up a trap for him. Thanks to the broken cable,the electricity went into the puddle,and Tylomon ended up being electrified. He made a yell of pain and came out from the puddle,with some shocks. "W-what!? What did you do!?"

"It worked. We all know that the water is an electrical conductor. So we put this little trick on action. He's all yours Veedramon.

"Right! Magnum Punch!" Veedramon started to attack Tylomon with a burst of punches,while he and her partner did their fight scream.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Tylomon clashed against a wall for the second time and escaped from a puddle despite the shock. "Dammit! They are too smart! I'll deal with them later…and maybe i'll get lucky with the other couple! They are after Drake!" He said.

Kasai and Veedramon went back to the upper floor and sat down. "He escaped! What are we going to do?" Veedramon asked.

"I'll contact Yatsura now. It's important to reveal the ability of that Digimon. Maybe she'll do the rest,or at least i hope so. In the mean time we'll reach them."

While Kasai was taking the phone a woman passed by. "Hey! Beautiful toenails!"

"Thanks." Kasai simply said.

Meanwhile Yatsura was running around on the upper floors,searching for Drake,until she got a phone call from Kasai,who told to her everything she saw.

"Really? A Digimon who can travel between liquids?" Yatsura asked surprised.

"Yes,so he can travel even in things like blood or even liquid food. We managed to attack him,but he escaped. Probably he came back to his partner,so surely you'll find him in your way." Kasai answered on the other side. "Remember,if you see even the smallest liquid move,he's coming. Be cautious and think of a plan to prevent his moves."

"Ok. I'll do my best!" Yatsura said with a determined tone. She looked different from some moments before. For once,she had no worries in her head.

"We're going to go up this ship to reach you. On the meantime,you two keep going. He must be somewhere near you." Kasai said. "Over and out." She then closed the call.

"So what happened?" ExVeemon asked. He got curious after seeing the reactions that Yatsura made during the call.

"It seems that Kasai and Veedramon encountered Tylomon,who is probably Drake's Digimon partner. She said that he can even travel through liquids of every size." Yatsura answered.

"So what are your orders about that,master?" ExVeemon then asked.

"Do not call me like that! Anyways let me think…this actually could be a problem…down there,where Kasai and Veedramon went there were a few people,since it was a room where only the workers were. But up here is different…the major problem is that we are even close to the rooms where most of the people go! So if Tylomon attack us,we have to act quickly or the other passengers will be badly injured or even killed!" Yatsura explained.

"So,are you saying that we have to think outside the box?" ExVeemon,too,remembered that element.

"Isn't that the thing that Kyoko told us when we joined the agency?" Yatsura noticed. This time was her turn to understand what that phrase meant. Then when Yatsura looked up she saw who he was searching for.

Drake was a few metres away from her,talking with someone. "You didn't kill them!?"

"It was impossible! Even if when it came to the place,i was in advantage,they outclassed me! You can't underestimate them! They're smarter than you think!" The voice belonged to Tylomon,who came out to really be his partner. Of course,Drake was not happy about this. "BULLSHIT! UNACCEPTABLE! INCONCEIVABLE! I am the boss of the mafia of the city of Los Angeles for almost 40 years! I managed to win over cops,governements and agents! After all these fights,I CANNOT BE STOPPED BY TWO DETECTIVES!" But he didn't knew that not also he got the attention of Yatsura,but also of the passengers around him. They looked at him in silence for some moments and then…he ran away. "DAMMIT! MY COVER IS BLOWN!"

"Hey! Come back here!" Yatsura started to run after him,while she got the encouragements of the other passengers. "Go get him!"

And so the chase started. "ExVeemon! Since you can fly you have more possibilities to reach him! Do it!" Yatsura said.

"Yes master!" ExVeemon did what her friend advised. The thought was right,in a short time ExVeemon was behind Drake,but the gangster too had his idea of escape.

"Tylomon!" He called his Digimon,who came out from a water bottle of one of the passengers. His exit broke the bottle,made the owner fall and get scared, and let him attack ExVeemon. Tylomon reached his arm and bit it. ExVeemon gritted for the pain but stood still and decided to attack in the same way. "Strong Crunch!" ExVeemon bit Tylomon near the neck,forcing the water dragon to let go. But Tylomon felt into the blood of his enemy,so all he had to do was to jump from it and attack him from behind,since ExVeemon was focused on chasing Drake,after Tylomon let go.

The blue dragon yelled of pain but then he grabbed Tylomon with his arms,detaching him from his back. But Tylomon knew how to counterattack. "Tilt Anchor!" He started to whip ExVeemon with his tail. This time was ExVeemon the one forced to let go. While he was free and in mid-air Tylomon used another attack. "Torpedo Attack!" He charged against the enemy like an homing torpedo,making him clash against the wall. "How's that?" Tylomon asked confident. But then he noticed the X on ExVeemon's shape light. "I think that now is my turn! X-Laser!" He shot a Laser in the shape of an X against Tylomon. Since he was literally in front of the laser,Tylomon got a full damage and clashed against the ceiling. He retired by caming back into Drake's Digivice. "Impossible!" Drake exclaimed,he then saw the door to the restaurant opened it.

"You won't run away from me!" Yatsura exlclaimed,following him. ExVeemon did the same thing. The restaurant was very big,with tons of tables and even couches,with a door that led to the kitchen.

"Oh gosh! This place is huge! Where did he go?" Yatsura asked. But ExVeemon saw it. "There! He's heading to the kitchen!" Yatsura nodded and they started to run. Of course Yatsura did her best to not mess up with the tables or the waiters.

But in that moment,a 17 years old boy saw that his soup was moving. Of course,from it,Tylomon appeared. "OH SHIT! THERE'S A SHARK IN MY SOUP!" He exclaimed.

ExVeemon heard that and when he turned around he saw Tylomon jumping towards him with an open mouth. "Hydro Wave!" He started to spin and used the power of water that came out from his mouth to attack ExVeemon. The blue dragon got hit and his wings got wet.

"There! Now you can't fly! Which means that you are more easy to kill! DIE!" Tylomon exclaimed,trying to bite him in the neck. But even though ExVeemon couldn't fly,he still had his speed. So he quickly gave him a punch in the cin making him fly away and clash into a table. "You are still losing. Are you sure of what you are saying?"

Tylomon recovered and dived into a glass of water,disappearing. ExVeemon turned around to see where he could appear. In the end Tylomon jumped from a red wine,which was on the hand of a waiter at the right of ExVeemon. When he appeared he broke the bottle,made the waiter fall and attacked ExVeemon. "Terror Spiral!" He created a water tornado that made ExVeemon clash against a wall. In order to knock him out,Tylomon continued to generate the tornado.

ExVeemon felt all the water that was crushing him,but he wasn't going to give up. "If you can't beat him…join him!" With closed eyes,he started slowly to walk inside the tornado,accelerating more and more,ending up in front of Tylomon. The water Digimon was shocked to see with what his enemy came up with. ExVeemon took the chance and stabbed Tylomon with the horn on his nose. Tylomon felt the pain so much,but still he grinned as ExVeemon accidentally opened a way for him. Tylomon dived into a drop of his own blood and came out from another,biting ExVeemon from the shoulder.

Yatsura,who was still chasing Drake,was also watching the scene. "That's terrible! Tylomon ends up always having a way to attack him! What am i going to do!? At this point ExVeemon is going to be killed!" She was starting to worry but she then looked at the passengers on the tables. "Unless…HEY! YOU GUYS! EAT AND DRINK ALL YOUR STUFF!"

The passengers didn't think twice,since they knew that she was the detective and did so. Some of them even ended up being sick.

"WHAT!?" Tylomon shouted. In the end Yatsura felt over the blood and the wine on the ground,covering it. In this way,Tylomon had no more liquids where to travel.

"Attack him,ExVeemon!" Yatsura exclaimed. "Thank you master!" ExVeemon took out Tylomon out his shoulder and punched him very hard,making the ocean dragon clash against Drake,who reached the door to the kitchen.

"Augh! DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!" Drake exclaimed. He then made Tylomon get into his Digivice and entered the kitchen. Yatsura followed him.

The kitchen was small and when the three came in the cooks where confused.

"Fuck! A dead end!" Drake said. Yatsura was behind him. "There you are!" But Drake had the idea to go around the table. Yatsura chased him,but stumbled accidentally and her face felt into a boiling pot. She felt so much pain that the scream she made broke a glass. She quickly put her head out of the pot and went out of the kitchen and the resaturant in general.

While running,some of the passengers tried to stop Drake,but he actually managed to get rid of them.

Then Drake entered a little theater where an opera was going on. Yatsura and ExVeemon followed him and got worried. "Oh fuck! I have to pay attention to not disturbing the audience!" She then looked up and saw Drake exiting from the door behind the seats. They tried to follow him but Tylomon came out from a water bottle and attacked ExVeemon,biting him yet again. ExVeemon got hurt,but to not disturb the opera he only made the expression of a scream. He then crunched Tylomon. The Armor-Level Digimon made a scream that accompained an high si of the opera. Because of the crunch,Tylomon left ExVeemon and escaped by jumping fast.

This time Drake went to a room that Yatsura wished he didn't see: The kid one.

"OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Yatsura screamed in panic.

"What is it,master?" ExVeemon asked.

But then the hell happened. All of the kids in the room turned on Yatsura,and made a cute smile,but diabolical for Yatsura,and in a moment…it happened.

"PLAY WITH US!" The kid jumped on Yatsura,grabbing every part of her body. Yatsura was in complete panic. "HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I can't hurt a child!" ExVeemon exclaimed. He then turned on and saw Tylomon jump from a drop of the children's sweat. ExVeemon Immediately punched him,making him fly against the door. "First! You are disgusting! I mean,seriously!? Come from the sweat? And second,we're quite busy here! Leave us alone!" He then turned on Yatsura.

"Please ExVeemon! Come up with something!" Yatsura begged her Digimon partner. ExVeemon was confused. "I don't know…oh! Maybe try with a lullaby!"

"A lullaby,you say? Let me think…Oh…i know…" Yatsura remembered a charming melody from long ago. She then cleaned the throat and sang.

"Come stop crying it will be alright…just take my hand…hold it tight….i will protect you from all around you…i will be here,don't you cry…for one so small,you seem so strong…my arms will hold you,keep you safe and worm…this bond between us…can't be broken…i will be here,don't you cry…cause you'll be in my heart! Yes,you'll be in my heart! From this day on…now,forever and more…" The kid,listening to it,they started to yawn and then they sleeped with a big smile.

Yatsura was able to get up,with a tear on her face. "Are you ok,master?" ExVeemon asked.

"Yes….don't worry. This was the lullaby that my parents used to sing to get me sleep…." Yatsura answered with a big smile. In her heart she felt a charming heat. A memory from long ago made her remember how much Iori and his wife worked to grow Yatsura. The effort they made to grow her like the person she was. Yatsura felt like she had to return that effort. So she turned on the other door of the room. "Come on,ExVeemon. Let's go." ExVeemon nodded and they continued the chase.

After some minutes of run Yatsura and ExVeemon had a creepy sight. They saw many corpses on the ground,with blood descending everywhere.

"W-what is this!?" Yatsura exclaimed. ExVeemon looked better and saw signs of a bite in every dead body. "It's Tylomon."

"I get it now…he used Tylomon to get space and escape faster…This is…horrible…" Yatsura understood that she was fighting a complete psycopath,like other criminals she faced in her short career.

In that moment Tylomon came out from the blood and tried to attack ExVeemon with a Torpedo Attack. But this time ExVeemon saw it coming and attacked him with an X Laser. "I've had enough of you!" Yatsura covered the blood with her body,so Tylomon escaped by jumping again.

They reached the outside of the ship on a superior floor,where there was even a swimming pool.

Drake turned around and saw the young detective and her Digimon. "To think that you followed me here…I've never seen such stubborn detectives like you! At first i only wanted to destroy the agencies of your city to take over it,but after Bernie's death and Guliver's defeat i cannot stand you anymore!"

"So are you the one who sent Cassidy Monroe to kill us?" Yatsura asked the question that she had from the beginning.

"Cassidy Monroe? I've never heard of that name! But it doesn't matter because now i have you!" Drake exclaimed as he shot a DJ,killing him.

"What!?" Yatsura exclaimed. Drake then took one of the stereo speakers and passed it to Tylomon. "Now,Yatsura Hida! Don't make another move! The same goes for all of you!" Drake warned the other passengers.

"H-how did you know my name?" Yatsura asked in shock.

"While searching for your agency i also saw the names of the members,including you. And actually your name reminded me of someone! Your father is Iori Hida,right? That lawyer actually interfered with my plans several times,putting some of my men in jail. Getting my revenge by killing his daughter will be such a satisfaction!" Drake answered. "Listen now,you see those people inside the pool? My Tylomon blocked them with some internal cables of the pool,if you,your partner,or anyone else here makes a move,Tylomon will throw that stereo speaker those ones will be sent straight to hell! You don't want it,don't you?" Drake explained.

Yatsura was trembling,she really didn't know what to do…she was completely paralyzed from her pessimism. "Master! Calm down!" ExVeemon tried to take the attention of the girl,but nothing.

"You are a very good girl…you are so kind to let you do this!" Drake started to hit Yatsura by giving her kick in the face. Then he took her by the hair. "You made me pass to much trouble. This is the punishment for those who dare to defy a gangster!" And he started to make Yatsura's face clash against the floor,letting her bleed.

Yatsura couldn't say anything or do anything. She was completely lost.

Until she looked up to the pool and saw that between the hostages there was even a little boy who was trembling and crying.

"M-Mom! Mom! I'm scared mom!"

The mother was outside the pool panicking. "MY BABY!"

This was the moment that made Yatsura awaken. All that she saw: The corpses,the other passengers,the hostages,she even thought about the babies that she made sleep. The whole ship was getting into a serious trouble because of this man. Yatsura couldn't take it anymore. And then…Kasai's words came back to her mind.

"At crucial moments,when you have the enemy in front of you…don't hesitate. Use all of your energies to stop him."

Yatsura grabbed Drake's hand,breaking it. "WHAT!?" He then yelled out of pain. "D-Drake!" Tylomon exclaimed scared.

Yatsura then stood up. "W-what have you done!?" Drake asked.

"Now i understood what the others said to me about this job. I knew i had to deal with people like you…but never in my life…I'VE SEEN SOMEONE AS DISGUSTING AS YOU! Not only you killed several innocents on this ship,but you are also giving traum to these people…now i feel it in my heart…the duty to stop you!" Yatsura used a tone that made both Drake and Tylomon chilled. "You really messed up…you could only get away with the prision…but now…I WON'T SHOW MERCY LIKE YOU DIDN'T SHOW IT TO THOSE ONES YOU KILLED! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She then started to punch Drake really hard,making him even split blood. "W-What the fuck is wrong with this girl!?" Drake exclaimed,when he looked into her he saw them in two eyes…two little blue flames burning. This was a thing that a person could read on another's soul.

Those were the eyes of a killer. The eyes of a girl that would do anything for protecting the others,for make sure that everyone in the ship are safe. Yatsura then grabbed her gun and shot to the audio speaker,making it fall from Tylomon's grasp.

"NO!" Drake exclaimed. Then ExVeemon dived into the water and cut all the cables. The kid hugged her mother crying.

"T-thank you so much…" The mother said,sobbing.

Yatsura smiled to them. "Now…your turn." She looked at Drake.

Drake was trembling,but he thought that he still had a chance of winning. "I can see that you want to end me…but you are an idiot…making me bleed,you actually opened me a way! THIS IS THE END! TYLOMON! TEAR APART HER THROAT!"

Tylomon dived into the pool in order to travel to the blood and came out of kill Yatsura. But then…

"V-Breath Arrow!" An Arrow in the shape of a V Hit Tylamon making him fall.

"WHAT!? NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Drake exclaimed.

Yatsura turned around. She was really happy to see who it was.

Finally Kasai and Veedramon reached them.

"You know,i've heard what you said before. And liked it." Kasai said.

"Thank you Kasai…now i know what to do in this mission." Yatsura said,almost moved.

Kasai nodded and then looked at Drake. Drake was now filled with pure fear. "N-NO! P-PLEASE! I GIVE UP!"

"Oh,please…you really think that you would be spared? I cannot stand the trash like you!" Veedramon exclaimed,as he punched Drake,making him near Tylomon.

"I told you Drake! They are smarter than you think!" Tylomon said trembling.

"T-this cannot be…everything i've built…is now over…" Drake said. This was his end.

"Say,Kasai,how about we use that new 'Dual Heat Attack?" Yatsura asked.

"I like the idea." Kasai simply answered.

And so Veedramon and ExVeemon grabbed both Tylomon and Drake."

"Please help me!" ExVeemon exclaimed.

"RIght now!" Veedramon answered. "I'll go first!" He gave at the two a burst of fists.

Then it was ExVeemon's turn.

"P-please! I'll go to jail! I'll give you all of my money!" Drake begged for one last time. But his crimes were not going to pass unpunished.

"You actually made your error by phoning Kumo yesterday and telling him what you were going to do. I really don't care what you are going to say now…cause for me…you are already dead." Yatsura concluded.

Then ExVeemon's arms started to sparkle,as he was ready to attack.

Drake and Tylomon gave one last sign of their panic. "OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ok,Master! Let's kill da ho! BEEEEEEETCH! COMBINATION!" ExVeemon started to give to the two criminals another burst of punches. And both Yatsura and ExVeemon gave their fight shout.

"ATATATATATATAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT OWATTAAAAAAAA!" ExVeemon gave one last punch that made them fly away.

While Tylomon disappeared into data,Drake's dead body felt into the sea.

The other Passengers were speechless,even if the enemy died. Yatsura could take a breath of rest. "Mission complete…" while Kasai took a cigarette and smoke it. "Good grief…"

* * *

The sun started to going down,and through the streets of San Francisco there was a peaceful quiet. After receiving the thanks of the captain,Kasai,Veedramon,Yatsura and ExVeemon went down the cruise and came back to their city with the speedboat from before. While Kasai walked in a normal way,Yatsura was staggering.

"I really can't stand…" Yatsura said.

"I believe you,especially after you've been attacked in that way. But there's still a bit of road to do." Kasai answered.

Yatsura thought of what she had just been through. She felt like this time she put much more effort than the other times. But she wanted an opinion of that. "Kasai…i have to say something…"

Kasai turned around. "What is it?"

"You see…i am actually the member that joined the agency before you. It was like one month ago. But then i didn't know what it meant to be a detective. And the truth is…that i joined because of my low self-esteem. Before i went into the agency,i was often alone and very shy,because i always had negative thoughts on everything. And i thought that maybe come with someone that i know for a long time could help me to feel better. Let's be honest…this was a selfish wish…but yet Kyoko saw something in me. Something that helped me in every case and something that helped me even now. But i don't understand…what is it?" Yatsura asked.

Kasai looked at her in silence and then answered. "You really are an idiot. And yes,that was a selfish wish. You joined because you thought that chance would help only you,and didn't think about all the rest,even though you had a nice purpose. But…i also saw that element that Kyoko saw in you. And it's a thing you should always keep in mind. You are a very reliable person. On that ship i told you to not hesitate when you had the chance and to think of a way to prevent Tylomon,even if this last thing you only did it half. But it doesn't matter because you still did all of those things. When someone asks you a thing,you did that. And thanks to that,you managed to complete this case. You…made a miracle."

Yatsura was speechless. No one has said to her such good things as these for a long time. On her face big tears were going down and started to cry as strong as possible. She then hugged her friend. "KASAI! THANK YOU!"

Kasai wasn't happy of that hug. "Get away from me or i'll kill you." Yatsura immediately let go and wiped her tears.

Veedramon and ExVeemon on the other side were watching the scene with a big smile. "Aaah,this is satisfaction. Am i right?" Veedramon asked. "Yes,it is. We really have beautiful partners. It seems that you finally made it to think positive. Right,master?"

Then the four of them finally came back to the agency.

"You finally made it! How long did it take!?" Tsuna asked.

"Please don't say anything. I'm exhausted. Let me lay on the sofa." Yatsura answered,as she layed down.

"I can tell that it wasn't easy." Aisu said with a laugh. Kyoko then came near Kasai. "So,how did it go?"

"In the end we had to kill Drake,since he has done too much horrible things. But i'm sorry to say that he wasn't involved with Cassidy." Kasai answered.

Kyoko sighed. She hoped for an answer,but nothing. "I see…" "This story is getting more mysterious…" Kumo added.

"Well,i like mysteries! So i'm fine with it!" Rikka answered.

"Anyways,good job as always! I'm happy that both of you made it!" Kyoko said with a big smile.

Kasai did a little smile back. "You know…since i joined this agency i'm starting to know better the others. I can clearly say that they have changed since the journey we had since we were kids. On this mission i saw Yatsura better,and noticed a gold light on her heart."

"I know,right? There has always been a reason to let them join this agency." Kyoko said. "Ok! Dinner time! Everybody get your meal ready!"

"Sure. Just let me finish here on the toilet." Kouta said from the bath.

"I think that Kouta already ate his dinner!" Toriko said,making a joke like always.

Kouta was blushing and tried his best to not tell the truth. "N-no! It's not true! I just have some constipation problems!"

"Don't think we haven't seen that double hamburger!" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Guys! Stop!" Kouta exclaimed,making the others except Kasai laugh.

One hour later,everyone got back to their job before going home. Kasai was outside the building to see the stars. In that moment,Yastsura too came out. "Hey,you too here?" She asked.

"Yes. I was just thinking." Kasai answered.

"Well,i was searching for you. Thank you again. You helped me to find the strenght to fight." Yatsura said with a smile.

"I only gave you an adivse. It was you who decided to follow it." Kasai answered.

"Anyways…what are you thinking about?" Yatsura asked.

"I was thinking of our enemy. Some week has passed since Aisu got attacked. And we still haven't got a clue. Even Drake knew nothing. The question remains the same: The one who hired Cassidy…who is he?" Kasai answered.

"Good question…i too want to know…but i'm sure of one thing…things are going to get really serious now." Yatsura said.

Kasai nodded and looked back at the stars. The clues were hard to find,but still they had to go on. Who knew if that fight would hurt other people. The mystery was still there. And what Yatsura said was right,since the enemy from the next day was ready to attack.


	9. Chapter 9: Soldier VS Killer

Digimon Adventure 04 Chapter 9: Soldier VS Killer

By Bluestar076

Hey guys! Bluestar here with a new chapter! Have you ever thought of soundtracks for your stories? I always do! When i write i always listen to soundtracks of games or anime. That helps me to concentrate and to think more of the story. I also thought of an opening if this was a story! If you are curious it's the song "Am i waiting on a squarespace?" You can find it on Youtube. And this summer I've actually got more into Digimon after finishing Digimon World Dawn and rewatched some episodes.

P.S: I swear,I didn't expect this chapter to be so long!

As always,enjoy!

Note: I do not own Digimon. All rights and characters go to Bandai and Toei Animation. Also,this is a fantasy story,all references to real people,groups,places,laws,names and marks are completely casual.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Soldier VS Killer**

Midnight. Surely for a city like San Francisco,there isn't much silence even in a time like this,but in a zone near a big building,the silence was usual. There weren't even so many lights. But this did not prevent shady people from passing by. One of them was a mercenary who was going to enter the building.

Cassidy and her partner Raptordramon came out from an alley and looked around to see if there was someone there.

"The road is clear." Cassidy said. "I hate this place,the chances of going unnoticed are very low." Raptordramon complianed.

"What did you expect? Darkness and silence reign supreme here. I could say it's the perfect place for criminals to hide or spend the night." Cassidy answered. Raptordramon then looked up at the building. "Another thing that i wonder is why the criminals that pass through here never think about attacking the-" He was going to say a name but…

"Ssssh! Someone could hear you,idiot! You will let us discover!" Cassidy exclaimed,but in a low voice. She then came in front of the door,where a camera looked at her. Someone recognized her and the door opened. "Anyways,you shouldn't complain that much about who passes around here. We can always kill them and you can eat their meat." She said. But in that moment,her attention was caught by something inside the building. There was someone else who was doing the stairs. Cassidy had a sense of trouble,since he didn't knew why he was here. Could it be that he was after the one who hired Cassidy? To begin Cassidy tried to talk with him.

"Hey! Who are you!?" She asked. The man stopped for a few seconds…and then he walked again. Cassidy couldn't stand the fact someone who ignores her. "Stop,right there! Are you pretending that i don't exist!?" But the man continued to ignore her.

Cassidy was starting to get really angry. "I've had enough! Just who are you!? Did he called you!?" She asked again. This time,the man spoke,but it wasn't a good thing. "I don't have to answer."

"What!? Did you know that you shouldn't be here!? I hope that you have a fair excuse for your presence!" Cassidy said.

"Same as you." The man answered.

Cassidy couldn't take it. "Wait,Cassidy! I don't think that he's an ordinary person! Be careful!" Raptordramon advised,but it was too late. Cassidy already took one of her knives. "That's it! You've asked for it!" She threw the knife but,he unexpectedly grabbed him in an istant with the bare hand.

"What?" Cassidy asked. Finally she got the attention of the unknown guy,since he turned around. He was a guy from twenty years upwards with long purple hair,red eyes,wearing what it looked like a smoking but with short sleeves,dark blue trousers and boots with studs. "You shouldn't attack a killer from behind. Did you know it?" He said with a calm and deep voice. He then turned around and stared at Cassidy.

"That behaviour of yours is terribly annoying! Ok,i can't attack you normally,but i have my Digimon! Kill him,Raptordramon!" She exclaimed.

Raptordramon nodded and started to charge towards the mysterious man, but something stopped him. When he could look better,he saw two red blades that were blocking him. Raptordramon made a few steps backwards. "What?"

"So you also have a Digimon!" Cassidy exclaimed. In front of the man there was a slim humanoid Digimon,all black with an armor which resembled a skeleton,with big eyes on every part of his body. Instead of hands,on his arms he had two red blades. The Digimon put the blade in front of himself,striking a pose. "My name is Duskmon."

"Duskmon? I see…an Hybrid-Level." Raptordramon said. "Don't get cocky just because you managed to block me!"

"I'm not being cocky. I just defended my partner. Your partner is the one who attacked without thinking twice." Duskmon answered in the same mood as the partner. Now,even Raptordramon was starting to get angry. "How dare you!?"

"We gave you an advice: We can kill someone in every circustamce,if you don't apologize for what you have done,we won't hesitate to execute you." The man said.

"What!? Are you serious!? You played me for an idiot,then! If you don't know,i'm a mercenary. You made the error of underestimate the person you are talking to. You will regret this!" Cassidy exclaimed while Raptordramon was getting ready.

"Fine,but if it ends with you two laying on the ground,don't you dare to ask for mercy." The man answered,while Duskmon got ready too.

"Crash Charge!" Raptordramon charged against Duskmon with all of his body,but the Digimon of darkness blocked him with his blades. "Have they ever told you that the same technique never works on those who already know it?" Duskmon asked. At those words Raptordramon let go and tried to attack him with his small,but strong claws.

"Geist Abend" Duskmon started to swing his blades,which clashed with Raptordramon's claws. It was like watching a sword duel,with the same noises. Then Raptordramon avoided one of Duskmon's blades in order to grab his arm with the mouth "Ambush Crunch!". He managed to do it and slammed Duskmon on the ground. But the eye on Duskmon's shoulder looked at the reptile and shot a beam against him.

Raptordramon made a growl of pain and he was forced to let go again. Then Duskmon jumped and formed the image of a red moon with his blades with his swords and rushed through the enemy. Raptordramon got attacked in the bell and felt to the ground.

"Dammit! That stupid Digimon!" Cassidy exclaimed,but in that moment the man was already behind her. "You too,should be careful" Cassidy turned around to see him giving a punch in her face. He then banged her against a wall and pointed a knife at her.

"Now you know that your actions have consequences." He said. This time Cassidy gulped. Duskmon too,pointed his blade at Raptordramon. "Any last words?" Raptordramon gritted his teeth.

But before both the killer and Duskmon could do something,someone big attacked and grabbed both of them and even Cassidy and Strikedramon.

"What!?" The man exclaimed.

They were on a wise of what they looked like snakes. They were extremely long and looked different. There were three couples of two heads completely equal.

"What are these!?" Raptordramon asked,while trying to get free.

"They are…dummies?" Cassidy noticed. Then another head appeared,completely different from the others.

"Well,well,well…it seems that you are clever, Ms. Fish and Chips." The snake said,joking on the fact that Cassidy was english. "That's right. I'm the only real head." He then looked at everyone. "Hmmm…you look so tasty. Too bad i can't swallow you."

"You are stealing my lines!" Raptordramon complained.

Both an applause and a laugh could be heard from the stairs. Another figure came near the snake Digimon. "Hilarious and enjoyable at the same time! Like an animated movie! What a pleasant view to taste with popcorns!" He said.

Both Cassidy and the killer recognized him. "It can't be…" They both said. The third one was wearing a White jacket with a mantle. Inside of it there was a shirt with stars on it. He also wore black pants and boots with high heels. He had black and curly hair,wearing a white necktie on the neck and a blue cylindrical hat on the head. This was a man that could not remain unnoticed.

"You're…Jake Ambra." The killer said. "You are one of the most wanted criminals in the world…" Cassidy said.

Hearing those words,Jake smiled. "Aaaah…it feels so nice to even think that your name is quite famous. Everyone in the world wants some recognition. And in order to have them,humans performs everything. The world is like a theater,the people are the pubblic and the individual is the actor. But remember…the beauty can be subjective,but the pubblic that decides. Even though,you can be quite famous for horrible things,like that actor called Tommy Wiseau,or the greatest people of the past. Like Julius Caesar,Saddam Hussein or the most classic one,Adolf Hitler." Jake was usual to give these speeches to those whom he spoke,and somehow he attracted their attention. "Now…your little fight made me laugh,but our client wants all of you intact. So i had to stop. I hope that my partner Orochimon didn't hurt you."

"Don't worry,my friend. I only held them." Orochimon answered. He then let go the four hitmen.

"Now,Cassidy Monroe and Koichi Kimura,if you are so nice to follow me,'he' is going to say something important." Jake invited them to go to the top of the building.

Before following him,Cassidy looked at Koichi Kimura one last time. "Koichi? That's a japanese name…and what did he meant by 'our client'? Does that means that me,Bernie and Miguel weren't the only ones?" She thought of so many questions. But she also knew that the only one who could answer them was the man behind all this.

After using an elevator,they've arrived at the last floor of the building. Where everything on the bottom of the room was completely dark. Cassidy and Koichi looked around to see that there were many other people like them of every age,from the kids to the elders. All of them with their Digimon.

"I see…it's a serious thing…" Cassidy said.

"That's right" A voice from the bottom said. Since there was no light on the bottom,it could not see well,but Cassidy recognized the shape of him. On the bottom there was a shilouette of a familiar figure,sat on a desk with a computer. On his right there was a tall Digimon. Even him was overshadowed,only his red eyes could be seen.

Cassidy bowed her head. "Good evening,sir."

"I see that everyone is here." The figure's Digimon said.

"Let's see here: Cassidy Monroe,Koichi Nimura,Jake Ambra,Jean Claude Laverne,Yuuko Chitose,Jamal Aggarwal,Benjamin Wagner,Sarah Suzuki,Molock Papilion,James Belmod,Maximilian Astaroth,Mario Gemini and Nui Kishibe. Yes,there's all of them." The figure said.

"I've been not informed. What is going on?" Cassidy asked.

"Don't worry,i'm going to answer right now. Before i begin,i want to thank you all for accepting my invitation." The figure answered.

"You are welcome! It's always nice when it comes to dirty work! Ja!" Benjamin said.

"I've got a question for you: Do you know which is it the fastest way to drink something from a can?" The figure asked.

"Uuuh…no?" Sarah answered. So,the figure took a beer can and a pen. "You have to make an hole on the bottom and drink from it." He then opened the can in that way and drank the beer in less than 5 seconds. "Oh Yes! Yes!" He then put down the can. "This is the point where I want to get. The best way to do a murder is to make it fast. But let me start from the beginning. Since a few months,I've tried to understand what is the true meaning of 'energy' and 'power'. And in order to do that,I had to take some extreme measures. Things were going well…unless someone got my attention."

"What is it?" James asked. The figure turned his laptop towards them to let them see a news of some hour ago.

"Young detectives stop Mafia Boss of Los Angeles and save MSC cruise" This was the title of the article,mentioning what Kasai and Yatsura did that day.

"These Chosen Children are known as Chesire Cat Agency. Some week ago,they defeated one of my men,almost making my cover jump." The figure continued.

"They look simple,why did you fear them so much?" Maximilian asked.

"The first thing you have to think about is who is around you. Everyone,even the lowest people on the world could represent a threat. I've accepted the power of darkness,in order to accomplish my desire. But darkness has also a lot of weak points. I understood it at my expense. I've acted hastily,I admit it. These young ones,in particular,cannot pass unnoticed. They are the sons and daughters of the original Chosen Children,who saved the two worlds several times in the past. It's obvious that they are showing the same strong resolve that their parents had years ago. Cassidy also fought with one of them,and she lost." The figure answered.

Jake jokingly whistled and turned on her. "Well,someone underestimated the enemy,eheh!"

Cassidy looked at him in an angry way,but she didn't do anything to prevent troubles.

"Not only that,they have also defeated two other mercenaries. That's the reason I hired all of you and many other henchmen that are not here tonight. I'm asking you to take them out from me." The figure said.

"And what did we gain from this?" Sarah asked. The figure then silenced for some seconds and then he threw a bag with thousands of dollars on the inside. Everyone was surprised and attracted to it.

"Oooh! Such treasure!" Molock exclaimed. Then Koichi turned around to the figure. "I can now see that you are a person that is not simply all talk. But I have to say that i kill because I developed this sense of murder in my life. I'm saying that your job could stop my need for this." He said.

"I see,Koichi Nimura. Then you don't have to worry. You are free to do your hobbies even here in San Francisco. You can even start now." The figure said. "Now I have one last thing to say: The next step of my plan." He then showed a digital image of a very big city.

"Aaaah…it is still a beautiful city…" Jake said with a smile.

"Somnus. The capital of the whole Digital World. It's the perfect place where you can contain a big amount of energy. But unfortunately,its tallest palace is guarded. This is why I need some of you. Since it's midnight,today it's the 27th of January. Tomorrow,the 28th some of you will help me to take over the tower of Somnus and make sure that no one will be able to return to it." The figure said.

"Wait,you want to go in there? What if someone discovers you? Like one of those detectives?" Sarah asked.

"This is not a problem. It will be rather an advantage. I'm sure that when they will see my face,their mind will be completely paralyzed. A hero is always shocked when they see the face of what they call the villain. They start to think why he's doing this,what is his real purpose,and even think that maybe they are the wrong ones. The truth always hurts. If they find the determination to try to fight me is up only to them. If they decide to go against me,we'll counterattack with their same determination." The figure answered. All of the hitman were captured by those words. He did not think of a certain defeat or a certain victory. He was just determined to accomplish his plan. What could be the reason that pushed him to go on? "Here is the plan. Tomorrow we'll infiltrate the main tower of the city. Some of you will stay at the lower floors and get rid of possible intruders,while I and other two of you will kill the mayor and activate a barrier that only we can pass. Have you understood?" He then asked.

They all nodded. "Good. You are all dismissed." The figure concluded.

And one by one,the hitman started to go away. Koichi hesitated a little before exiting from the building and his partner noticed it. "Are you ok?" Duskmon asked.

"Uh? Oh,no. It's nothing. Let's go." Koichi answered. But still,while he was walking…thoughts of his client were on his head. "That person actually scared me. I wonder…his actions are followed by a pure and bright purpose…or has the darkness actually corrupted him? Hmm…I think it's none of my business. As long as I can satisfy my need of murder I'm fine with it."

After everyone's gone,the figure looked at the starry sky from the windows. "They are interesting people,aren't they?" His Digimon asked.

"Yes. I agree." The figure answered.

"I could feel that their soul was full of evil. Normally,I would have punished them. But since we need them for our plan,I restrained myself." The Digimon said.

"Don't worry. When that day arrives,you will be free to spread the world with your justice,like the God that you are. I too,will give the world my own justice." The figure said.

At those words,the Digimon made a delighted face. "Aaah yes…I can already think of it…the wicked souls that meet their fate on the other side…"

The figure too smiled,making his key phrase. "We just have to seek for that ending…and if the darkness is the only way to get it…then so be it."

Meanwhile,after everyone scattered elsewhere,Kasai,who was taking a walk,looked at the building…and then she walked away.

* * *

The next morning,Chikara woke up suddenly. He looked around and he noticed that he was in his room. After some breaths of recovery,he scratched his head. "Oh god…what a dream…"

"Chikara?" Someone called his name,when Chikara turned around he saw that it was Leomon. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Oh,it's you Leomon. Yes,I'm ok. Don't worry. It's just that I had a strange dream…" Chikara answered.

"You mean the 'heart dive?'" Leomon asked.

"Besides that,I had another one. I was taking a walk when suddenly a big and green monster attacked me! I then woke up." Chikara said. At those words,Leomon could do nothing but laugh. It was just silly. But Chikara,as always,wasn't happy about it. "What's so funny!?"

"Tell me,it was the scary monster of the cold? Or it was Shrek? It's hilarious!" Leomon said,busting out laughing.

"Shut up! How could i be scared of such things!?" Chikara exclaimed,but then he realized that he actually woke up suddenly,like he was scared.

"So?" Leomon asked with a smile.

"Let's just get ready." Chikara conluded. So he jumped out of the bed,put it in order,had his breakfast with cereal for the muscles and his shower,did some stretching and left the house. Chikara was the type of person who had his own way to spend the day,with a to-do list stuck in the wall of his bed. As he spent two years in a military school in Germany,he developed a sense of order inside his heart,a sense that he often showed at work,if not always. Maybe this was also because of his father Jou,who was extremely precise since he was a doctor,the first doctor who made services even to Digimon. The parents behavior always go on the children.

"Today is another day! After work,I'll have a nice walk on the Destiny Islands,have my 30 minutes of gymnastic,watch the TV,do my second turn of work and then go to bed!" Chikara immediately imposed his day.

"Ok,but why do you have to march?" Leomon asked.

"Simple! I have to show what type of people who I am! I think that the world would be a better place if people show their true personality." Chikara answered.

"True,but sometimes their true personality make that person quite embarrassing." A voice from behind said. At those words Chikara immediately turned around. "WHO SAID THAT!?"

He wasn't that happy to see that Kyoko,Kasai and Aisu were behind him and that they were making his own way.

"Oh great…Kyoko Ishida." Chikara said with an ironic tone.

"Oh come on now,Chikara,you should be happy to see your boss in the morning!" Kyoko said with an happy voice,getting too close to him. "Are you saying that I don't make good company?"

"Well,if you joke on my way to walk,then i really wonder if you can call that a good company." Chikara answered.

"Seriously,Chikara! If you wear the camouflage uniform is ok,but if you march like a soldier,there is a high chance that someone is making fun of you!" Strikedramon fairly remembered.

"I agree! Imagine If someone records you,or mistakes you for a real soldier!" Veedramon added with a laugh. At this point Chikara could not resist anymore. "I AM A SOLDIER!"

"But you think is actually a good think marching and yelling things?" DORUgamon asked. Chikara sighed and startet to act normally. "See? I told you." Leomon said.

"Listen,I know that you like things that regard military,and it's quite remarkable the fact that you are so organized,but don't you think that showing what you like in this way it's a little bit…exaggerated?" Aisu asked.

"Ok! I'll try to act differently. Can we just go at the agency please?" Chikara concluded.

After all that,Kasai simply sighed. "Good grief. They are always stranger."

When they arrived at the agency,Kyoko and the others noticed that the other members of the agency were already in front of the agency,waiting for them.

"There they are!" Gladimon said,watching them.

"About time! We were waiting for some minutes by now!" Aria said.

"Sorry guys,I just had to take a long shower!" Kyoko answered. And then she finally opened the doors to the building.

"There we go! The Chesire Cat Agency is open!" Kyoko exclaimed. So they all started to go to their rooms,while the Digimon went to the cyber-room,the device that Koushiro developed for Digimon back in 2005. They could exit at anytime.

There was serenity inside the building. Even if the members of the agency were weird people,it was a detective agency like the others,except for the fact that they were in a high tension at the time.

Rikka sat on her table and turned on her laptop to see the mail of the agency. Immediately,there was something that caught her attention. There were a lot of emails they all had the same subject: Last night,three homicides were done. This was surely an event that could not go unnoticed. "Interesting…" Rikka thought. "Well,it's not a news a fact like this. This could easily happen in times like these…But it's still a case." So she stood up and went to Kyoko's office.

In the mean time,Kyoko was having a chat with Aria. "Look at this! What Kasai and especially Yatsura done yesterday is on every paper!" Aria said,while scrolling the latest news on a tablet.

"Well it's normal. We are talking about the death of a mafia boss. You'll get used to things like this. In fact…this is a very impressive fact…this agency opened just a year ago…and it's already going so well. Even at our age,we are known by everyone in this town…why do you think so?" Kyoko asked.

Aria thought for some seconds to give an answer. "Well,is it stange that you are the one who asks me. I'm here for just a few days. But maybe…is the fact that…this agency is unique." Kyoko stayed in silence,letting her to continue. She seemed interested to what the other blond girl was saying.

"It's true that this Detective Agency was created thanks to a recommendation…but the people soon found out that there is something special in this agency. Everyone here,me too,come from a normal family and had a normal life and we are even Chosen Children. But…we all are different. A different personality that makes us like a normal group but at the same time original. Like Kasai who is the punk one,Kumo who is the quiet one,for the most part,Sasuke,who is the styled one or Tsuna,who is the crazy one. Also…I think that even if we are Chosen Children…we are not that good. We may have some dark side inside of us. For example,if we have to,we don't hesitate to kill someone. This is my answer." Aria explained. Those were exactly the key facts of the Chesire Cat Agency. An agency which you could say it's just…bizarre.

"Yes…you have a point. Maybe it is this uniqueness that makes us so appreciated….but hey,we all had a story that changed our lives in a radical way,like my brother…" Kyoko said.

"Oh…yes…I've heard of that moment…" Aria said with a sad face. But Kyoko immediately recovered. "But that happened in the past! So don't worry about it! And for the fact that we kill the enemies sometimes…is inevitable,unfortunately. Trust me,I always try to avoid the solution in the murder. But…when the enemy is too dangerous…then there is no choice. There are sure other ways to just proceed to the arrest,but sometimes,if you don't finish who is in front of you,many innocent people could suffer." She said. Her words made it clear that she had various experiences. "And yes,we don't hesitate to kill the enemy. Tell me…do you believe in God?" Kyoko then asked.

Aria became curious for that question and answered. "Yes. I'm catholic."

"Me too,and also many others here. We were born here in San Francisco,but all of our parents come from Japan,so our religion should be the Taoism,or at least the Buddhism. But instead,we have adapted to the religion of our country and what Christ did centuries ago. I can see by the look you are giving to me that you want to know why I came up with this stuff" Kyoko said with a smile.

"Yes! It's interesting!" Aria said happily.

"You see…when you have a religion,you also believe in spirituality,even if only a little. When you are spiritual you can think of reading the others,or more specifically their heart or their soul. That is where the point is. Our Heart is moved by pure determination,like our parents did in their adventure. But our determination is also determined by a cold blood. And when you are a spiritual person, you can clearly see our determination,which is represented by two blue flames in the eyes." Kyoko continued.

"Oh,yes! I've heard it from somewhere…the eyes of the killer." Aria remembered.

"Correct! But they are not necessearily the eyes of a killer. It's just the manifestation of our determined heart. Maybe it can lead us even to a victory without killing the enemies!" Kyoko answered.

"I really liked this conversation…you know…I have just realized of how much I've changed these days. At first,my life was normal and happy,but monotonous. Then,that scum of Kevin came and my days started to be filled with despair. But then I met you! And not only you've saved my life,but you also let me join you! And my life started to be different,and more various! So thank you…" Aria said with a genuine smile.

"Oh,you are always so kind…well! You are here for just a few days! You could say…it's only the beginning." Kyoko answered.

In that moment someone knocked the door. "You can enter." Kyoko said. It was Rikka,who was about to report what she just said. "It's me Kyoko. Did I interrupt something?" Rikka asked.

"Oh no! We just finished a chat. What is it?" Kyoko answered. Then Rikka showed to her the printed mails of what she saw on the computer.

"Three murders last night?" Kyoko said. "Well…it's a normal thing to us. Well. The case is simple: We'll send someone to question the families of the victim ones and get to the culprit!" She added.

"Good! But who?" Rikka asked. In that moment,something falling from outside could be heard.

"DAMMIT TSUNAYOSHI! WATCH WHERE YOU GO!" It was Chikara's voice.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SCREAM LIKE THIS!? SORRY! AND JUST CALL ME TSUNA!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oh gosh…what happened now?" Kyoko wondered. When she left her office she could see Chikara with his clothes dirty with coffee. "What's going on?" She asked.

"This untrained beast clahsed with me and his coffee ended up on my shirt! I need some respect,for god's sake!" Chikara answered,screaming like always.

"Chikara! Do you really need to act like this? It was only an accident! How many times did I tell you that you need to calm down?" Kyoko asked.

"BUT-" Chikara tried to protest but Kyoko denied. "Ok. This is an annoying thing,but this is an exaggerated reaction. Do you think that another soldier would react like this?"

Chikara thought for a second and calmed down. "Sorry,Tsuna…"

"It's fine…as long as you stop screaming…" Tsuna answered.

"Look who's talking." Kyoko said.

Because of all those screams,even the others and their Digimon came in. "What is all this mess?" Kumo asked.

"Nothing. Just Chikara and his hysterics." Rikka answered. "HEY!" Chikara exclaimed.

Leomon sighed. It was really hard to have a raging soldier as a partner. "Oh,Chikara…"

"Well,I'm actually happy that this happened. DORUgamon never stopped singing." Veedramon said. DORUgoramon snorted. "You're just envious…" He whispered.

"Seriuously Chikara,why do you do this? Maybe the psychologist I go to could help-" Aisu tried to suggest something but…

"ENOUGH! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY SOMETHING TO ME!? I'M FINE!" Chikara shouted out.

"We are just trying to help you…" Yatsura answered.

"URUSEI YATSURA! GAH! SOMETIMES I JUST HATE YOU!" Chikara exclaimed. He then ran towards his office and slammed the door. The others were speechless.

"Wow…does he have a problem?" Rina asked. "Perhaps it's better that we leave him alone for a while…" Rikka suggested. And it was the better choice. The others nodded in silence and went back to their duties. When there was serenity just a few moments before,now there was an uncomfortable feeling. It was quite a strange agency.

Kyoko came back to her office and took a deep breath. "What am I going to do with him…" She thought. Then someone knocked the door again. "Come in." This time it was Kasai. "Do you need something?" Kyoko asked.

"I just wanted to talk." Kasai simply answered,as always. Kyoko pointed the chair to let her have a seat and Kasai did so.

"I wanted to ask…what's with Chikara? I'm here for almost a month and I noticed for a while that Chikara has always this aggressive attitude…." Kasai started.

Kyoko sighed and then explained. "It's a normal thing for quite a long…" "But why? When he was a kid he was pretty shy. I know that people change through time,but I didn't expect something like that." Kasai said,remembering the little journey they had when they were kids.

"Well,it's about his attachment to the militia. Ever since he was a kid,he had a strong passion for it. And two years ago, he had his dream to be a soldier come true by being on a military school in Germany. The fact is that he wants to show his dedication as a soldier and make sure that he is a strong person. But his ways make the people uncomfortable. But here it comes the point…he doesn't understand why so many people get upset on him. And he doesn't understand that his ways might work for other soldiers,but not for normal people. Don't get me wrong,he's not a person who doesn't want to accept his error and thinks that he's always right. The fact that he answers in that way…it's because he feels bad about it. He is trying to do his best for the agency,but since he's still on policies,he doesn't accept exceptions and gets annoyed by that. But in the end he is the one who is wrong." Kyoko explained.

"…Good grief. That actually makes sense." Kasai said.

"We all know that he loves militaristic things so much,but we just want that he understands…and sometimes,these facts happen even when he's on work…but he's really good on cases. He always comes up with perfect strategies to catch criminals! There are good elements with him,like everyone here…" Kyoko added.

"...Is there someone who talks a lot with him,except for Leomon?" Kasai then asked.

"Well,yes. My brother Kumo is a good friend of his. He also talks very much with his parents. Sometimes,they give him advises that he follows." Kyoko answered.

"I see…" Kasai simply concluded. She then stood up and led to the door.

"Why did you want to know?" Kyoko asked curious. Kasai looked at her for some seconds in silence,and then she turned on the door. "Who knows. I even ask myself." She then exited.

Kyoko smiled. "I think we have a sweet girl here…" she thought.

In that moment,Kasai heard an unexpected voice. "Hey it's Kasai!" She turned around and she saw all of the detectve's parents with their Digimon,the original Chosen Children. "Good grief…"

"Come on,Kasai! You should be happy that your parents came to visit you! Can you give a smile at your mother?" Mimi asked too happily.

Kasai's answer wasn't that kind. "Hmph. Stupid woman. Why did you come?"

At those words Yamato got on an angry mood. "Hey! Watch your mouth! You are talking with your mother!" He exclaimed.

"Is that a challenge?" Kasai asked. "Ok,ok,let's not fight please. Don't worry Kasai,I wasn't offended by that." Mimi said.

"Mimi! You like that she talks like that!?" Miyako asked shocked. But Mimi smiled. "Yes! I know Kasai's tastes,so I'm fine with it! After all,it is enough for me that she shows me some love. Right Kasai?"

"…Shut up." This was Kasai's answer.

"See? She cares!" Mimi said with a smile.

"We're here too!" Agumon said.

"I see. Well,if you want to talk with our Digimon they are on the screen." Kasai said.

"It'll be fun!" Patamon said. So the Digimon dived on the digital room through a computer.

For a pure coincidence,the other detectives came on that room and at the sight of the parents they stopped moving for some seconds. Their brain had still elaborate the situation,and after that…the answer.

"MOM!? DAD!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" They all exclaimed.

"Geez! Thanks for the hospitality!" Daisuke ironically said.

"No it's not like that! We are happy that you are here! It's just that…we didn't expect it…" Kyoko said. "So…what brings you here?"

"Well,we were talking about you yesterday during our picnic,and then Miyako had the idea to visit you!" Ken explained.

"Well,I was simply curious of how it was going…" Miyako said.

"Well,except for someone that want us dead and the same arguments…we're fine!" Yatsura answered. Then everyone looked at her. "…What?"

"Yes we know it. But come on,Yatsura! You have your Digimon at your side! You shouldn't be afraid!" A voice between the Chosen Children said.

"Yes…sorry mom." Yatsura said. She was a 45 years old woman with long red hair and blue eyes,wearing a black shirt with red stripes,a skirt and high heeled shoes with high kneelsocks. Her name was Teto Hida,she was Iori's wife and Yatsura's mother.

"Well,darling,she isn't so wrong…" Iori said. But Teto grabbed him with a hug. "See? I always told you that she took that attitude from you! But you can say that you are so cute in that way…" She said.

"Oh gosh…" Iori sighed. Takeru smiled. "Well,you can say that you have a funny lady as your wife!" And everyone,except Kasai of course,laughed.

"Why? Are you saying that I'm not thoughtful?" Another woman said. She had white hair (It was their natural color) and yellow eyes,wearing a white shirt with buttons and jeans. She wore regular shoes and white socks. She was Akane Takashi,Takeru's wife and Kouta's mother.

"Of course not! You are the only one for me…" Takeru said with a kiss. "Hi mom." Kouta saluted her mother. She came closer to him. "Well! I see that you became taller! You could surpass even your father!"

"Maybe…" Kouta answered. Then Takeru blushed. "Are you saying that I'm low!?"

"Well,no one said that you were that tall. When you were a kid you got to my legs." Yamato said with a smile. "Hey!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Well,since you are here,sit down as well! I could also give you my special coffee!" Kyoko said. At those words,everyone made a disgusted face.

"Kyoko…maybe it's better if we just talk…" Aisu said. Kyoko wondered why but nodded. "Ok. If you say so…"

And so the young detectives started to talk with their parents,like they used to do before the agency. The children of the past that talk with their offsprings,the children of the future. An interesting connection,but still natural,since they were some families.

"So,do you feel better now that you are here?" Mimi asked.

"Yes. I can feel less stress compared to a few weeks ago. It's a very weird place with weird people. But it's fine." Kasai answered.

"Well,you can at least say that you are happy to be reunited with your old friends! You weren't with all of them since your journey when you were kids." Taichi said.

Kasai shrugged. "Can't say too much about them. They have changed a lot. But at least I can say that I'm…happy…that I can see my sister everyday."

Aisu laughed. "I can say the same about you,Kasai."

"Oh…you are so cute together. Just like me and Hikari…" Taichi said. Sweet memories came back on his mind. "And you,Aisu? What do you think of Kasai?" He then asked to his other daughter.

"Well dad,at first I was worried that she could not handle the agency. But then,I had to change my mind! She's really a talented detective and a strong fighter. And it's fun to watch her interactions with the others." Aisu answered with a snicker.

"…Shut up. Anyways…it was your words that made me decide to come here,mom." Kasai said.

"Really?" Mimi asked.

"Yes. The fact of choosing my way. At first I didn't know what to do after finishing school,and working as a waitress for the Artorias family was just a part-time job. But then…when I went to that case with Kyoko,I felt something that made me feel…myself. So,more or less,I did what you said to me." Kasai answered. It was quite rare the fact that Kasai spoke that much.

"It's in your blood,after all. Me and your mother too,didn't know what to do at first,but then we had an inner feeling that made us choose. Like… …" Taichi thought of his professor that died long time ago. He was the one who made him choose what he was now.

"With this said,we are happy that both of you found your own road. We just want you to not die. Ok?" Mimi asked.

"Don't worry. We'll handle it. We have our Digimon,too!" Aisu answered.

"Now come here,my little princesses!" Taichi then grabbed both Kasai and Aisu at the same time. But Kasai immediately punched him in the nose,making him let go.

"OUCH!" Taichi exclaimed. Kasai adjusted her hat. "I don't want to be touched,old man."

Mimi and Aisu had their eyes wide open. "She never changes…" They both said.

Meanwhile,Yamato and Sora had a discussion with their two children,Kumo and Kyoko. But when Yamato saw Kumo,he turned around with an edgy face. He didn't want to talk with him.

"Dad…I know that what I've done it's terrible…but…you really don't want to even see me? Your son?" Kumo asked,hoping for some answers.

"…I just need more time to think of it." Yamato simply answered. Sora and Kyoko looked at them with a sad face. "Don't worry,your father loves you. He just needs more time to recover from that trauma. Soon,he'll smile to you again." Sora said,trying to reassure Kumo. He looked down. "I hope so…"

Sora then gave a big smile "Come on,let's not think about it now!" He then looked at him. "There's no doubt. You are my spit copy,except for the blue hairs!" Kumo looked around embarrassed. "I like that color…"

"Kumo! I didn't knew you were that shy!" Kyoko said,laughing. Kumo blushed even more. "Can we change subject?"

"Ok,sorry. So,is it difficult to run an agency?" Sora asked to Kyoko. This one facepalmed. "You don't have idea…I have to do a lot of things like fixing the paipers,fixing the cases,sometimes I even have to do interviews for the television. And I even have problems to manage the others. Now that we are thirteen,since Kasai and Aria joined us,it became even more stressful. Not to mention that we have even mercenaries that are after us."

"Well,you decided to do this!" Sora said. "I know…" Kyoko sighed. "But I understand you. I also have difficulties,managing my shop,since only me and Piyomon work there."

Kyoko then looked at his father. "Your next line is going to be,what about the one who is trying to kill you?"

"What about the one who is trying to kill you? …oh dammit,you are still doing it." Even parents were too predictable for Kyoko.

"Hehe…well,we still haven't got a clue on him or her. We only thought that he might be powerful,since he can sold a mercenary." Kyoko answered. "We still are at the starting point…"

"I see…don't worry,everything will go for the best! As long as you are strong with your Digimon partner!" Sora said.

"Well,if you can handle someone like DORUgamon…" Kyoko ironically said. She then looked at both of her parents. "And I can assure you that Kumo is trying his best to redeem himself from what he had done that day. He's actually a boy with a golden heart! He's kind with the others,he plays with kids and he even talks with poor people!"

"Oh,Kumo!" Sora was surprised by those words,and this time Kumo smiled. "I'm just doing what I think it's the best for me." The same couldn't be said for Yamato. "That's a good start…"

"Oh,another thing…what kind of girl is this Aria? We saw her and I can say she's pretty cute!" Sora asked.

"She's a good girl and even a good detective! And she's becoming more and more affectionate to me…" Kyoko answered.

Sora was happy to hear those words. "I think you found a really close friend. After all,you took from the best. Right Yamato?"

"Well…yes" Yamato answered.

"I agree! But…she's also has these incredible mood swings. She's the type of person that keeps her brain in her pants." Kyoko added.

"Oh…" Both Yamato and Sora said. Aria's voice could be heard from the other side of the floor. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

The blonde girl was on another room,talking with her parents. Since all the members of the Artorias family lived together in their mansion,Aria lived with her parents and the other members of the family. But this time,the interaction with them were different. After Kevin was put in jail,she started to talk with them more happily,like every daughter would do to their parents.

"So,how are you here?" Catherine asked.

"Oh,it's so beautiful. Everyday I go on a different case or I work at the computer. And the others here are so different and likeable! Especially my boss! Of course,I have to fight most of the time,but hey,that's how it works." Aria answered.

"Don't worry. What matters for us is that you are ok and that you are happy. We don't want to make other errors." Duke said.

"It's ok. I can assure you that now I feel one thousand times better! And you rarely made errors like that one. You are the best parents that a girl like me could have." Aria assured with a big smile.

"Oh,thanks Aria…by the way,did you know that we found out that I already knew your friends's parents?" Catherine asked.

"Wait,really?" Aria asked surprised.

"Yes! In 2002,I met Taichi and Takeru when they came in France. I was just a little girl at the time. I hadn't met your father yet." Catherine answered.

"So I was already related to them in a certain way…" Aria said. She then blushed and make a cute face. "That makes me even happier! Thanks mom!" She then hugged Catherine.

"Ok ok!" Catherine said with a laugh.

Daisuke and Hikari were talking with their two boys,Sasuke and Tsuna. Daisuke and Hikari were actually a strange couple. In the past,Daisuke always had a crush on Hikari,but didn't manage to get her attentions. Until after all of the battles they had to face,Daisuke finally managed invite Hikari on a date. With time,Hikari thought of Daisuke as a funny guy. That sympathy became love and the two got married. Then Sasuke and Tsuna came. They were the perfect example of how love can surprise. Even Sasuke and Tsuna were a strange couple of brothers. They were two completely different person. But despite this,they managed to get along,except for some fights,since Tsuna couldn't stand Sasuke's effeminate side.

"And you guys? How is it going?" Hikari asked.

Tsuna clenched his fist. "Perfectly! I smash every criminal's ass on the cases!"

"Tsuna! Why do you always have to be so violent!? Show some mercy!" Daisuke complained. But Hikari smiled. "You could say that he really is your son,Daisuke."

"What do you mean by that?" Daisuke asked.

"Well,In my opinion Tsuna never had these thoughts on mind. His ways are so barbaric. Unlike me and the others,who have a greater style." Sasuke said while holding a rose.

Tsuna sighed and watched his brother. "Here he is again. Sasuke,if you continue to talk like this I'll really think that you are gay."

"What? You thought that I was homosexual? No way! What made you think of that?" Sasuke asked.

"Especially the clothes." Tsuna really said that.

Daisuke and Hikari started to get worry. "Oh no…" Sasuke at first was he looked at Tsuna with a face full of anger. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" He then started to punch Tsuna and throw things at him.

"OUCH! OK OK! I'M SORRY!"

Sasuke's massacre could be heard in the entire floor. "Oh gosh,I wondered what happened now." Toriko said.

"I can see that this agency is pretty noisy!" Ken noticed. "You have no idea how right you are." Rina said with a grin.

Toriko and Rina were working with their parents,Miyako and Ken. Their family was quite noisy,thanks to Miyako,but also a normal family. Actually,Ken Miyako had a third brother,named Shinji,who was younger than both Rina and Toriko. He didn't joined the others at their journey when they were kids,since he was only a baby back then. Now,he went to high school,and he was not interested in being a detective,so he would have not joined the agency.

"And how are you two doing?" Miyako asked curious. "Well,we're doing well,but sometimes people get angry at me…they say because I'm too…superstitious…" Toriko answered. He then noticed something. "Wait…are we a party of four right now? No…NO! NONONONONONONOOOOOOO!" He started to be terrified.

"Toriko! What's the problem?" Rina asked. "YOU DON'T KNOW!? THE FOUR IS A TERRIBLE NUMBER! IT'S BAD LUCK! COULD SOMEONE GET OUT OF HERE PLEASE!?" Toriko answered.

"Wait…when did he became tetraphobic?" Miyako asked.

Rina sighed. "A year by now. And he's not only tetraphobic! He is scary of any superstitions! " She then looked at a mirror to fix her hair.

"Hey! That's not true! WAIT…RINA! BE CAREFUL NOT TO BREAK THAT MIRROR!" Toriko exclaimed. He then started to scream. Rina just let him go. "How's Shinji?" She asked.

"Oh! Shinji is fine. He has high grades for his age." Ken answered. "And who do you think he took from?" Miyako asked jokingly. "Hey,I'm not the Digimon Kaiser anymore! Maybe he is just smart." Ken said.

"You never change dad." Rina said with a smile. "Same as you!" Miyako said. "Hey! What do you mean by that!? You know I'm not smart!" Rina exclaimed.

Meanwhile Kouta was talking with his parents and as usual,he was eating a piece of cake. "I see that you still have your composure,Kouta. I'm happy for that." Takeru noticed.

"Of course dad. I try to be a person who you can trust. That's why unlike the others I'm more composed." Kouta answered.

"Well,you are right. But sometimes you could also enjoy some moments. You are still young!" Akane said.

"You think? Well…I don't know where to start…and the others,even if they are close friends,they are still weird." Kouta answered.

Then Takeru looked at what Kouta was eating. "Have you been on a birthday recently?" He asked.

"No. I usually buy a slice of cake in a pastry shop near by." Kouta simply answered.

"But don't you feel sick,after you eat so many cakes? Also,sweets make you fat!" Akane asked worried.

"I burn my calories with the brain,so I don't have to worry. And if I'm here,then I'm fine." Kouta answered.

"We only want to be sure that you don't feel sick. Remember when two years ago you had intestinal problems?" Takeru asked. In that moment,Kouta's fsce became red. "Why do you had to remember a think like that!?"

The two parents made a laugh. "And how's BaoHackmon?" Takeru asked.

"He's fine. Since we joined the agency,he started to became more open. He's also very collaborative with the other Digimon,especially Starmon,Toriko's Digimon. I think those two share not only a bond of friendship but also a teacher-pupil one." Kouta answered.

"Oh! That's an interesting fact…Koushiro would be curious right now!" Takeru said.

Rikka was talking with their parents about computers.

"So,did you use them here?" Koushiro asked.

"Yes,of course! We use them to order the mails and data. Also,I have the role to track the criminals! I'm an hacker!" Rikka answered with a smile.

"Really? Brilliant! And how does that work?" Koushiro asked with too much happiness. While Rikka was explaining,Meiko stood between the two,understanding little. "That's…good! Hehe….well,how about your Digimon?" She asked.

"Oh,Leppamon is fine! He sometimes has arguments with Kasai's Veedramon,but he's quiet. Also,dad…did you find a reason why our Digimon don't go beyond the Adult-Level?" Rikka asked.

"Sorry,but no. It's surely strange though. You have a big bond with your Digimon,so you should at least reach the Perfect-Level at this point. I mean,our Digimon didn't evolve immediately of course. Maybe there is something missing,considering also the fact that your Digimon don't need something like a crest to evolve." Koushiro answered.

"Hmm…something missing…maybe we'll find out in the future. Thanks dad!" Rikka said with a smile.

"You're welcome! Also…do you think you made the right choice by staying here?" Koushiro then asked.

Rikka looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You see…some week ago your father talked to me about the fact that he's worried about you. Since the world became more dangerous than before,he wanted to know if you were ok with leaving home at your age." Meiko explained.

"Oh…" Rikka murmured.

"I mean,you have Leppamon and the others on your side! But I also don't want to lose you like I lost my parents…" Koushiro sighed.

Rikka then came closer and hugged him. "You are very cute when you are worried,you know? But don't worry. I know what I have done. And I'm ready to face the consequences. That's why I also work so much for this agency! To make sure that I want to be there for the others. But I'm happy to see that you are worried. That is what every father do. Dan-Dan…" Meiko blushed hearing those words. "Oh you still remember…"

Koushiro moved and hugged back. "Oh,thank you Rikka. You are a sweet girl." He then calmed down. "Oh! Did you know that I've started working for a very important project?"

"Really?" Rikka asked curious.

And while Koushiro started to explain again,Yatsura was talking with Iori and Teto.

"You know,Yatsura,except for before,I saw you much happier compeared to even yesterday." Iori said.

"Yes! I've noticed that too! You look like a normal lady now,darling!" Teto added.

"Thanks for the compliment,mom." Yatsura sarcastically said. "Anyways…I think you should thank partly Kasai for that "

"Kasai?" Iori asked. "Yes. It was just yesterday,when we fought that gangster. Kasai said to me important words like fight with all you've got and don't feel excluded. Yesterday,during that mission…I didn't think twice and remembered Kasai's words. I felt like those people needed me. And I've won. I felt very happy for that. I felt like I was there. And yes,it was Kasai who taught me how to live in this agency." Yatsura answered.

"That's good! We are happy that you finally made it. I too was afraid and confused when I became a Chosen Children,but then,with the help of my friends I understood what was my role." Iori said. Then Teto grabbed him. "And he became the most cute person on this planet!"

"Teto!" Iori blushed. "It's funny!" Yatsura said with a laugh. "URUSEI YATSURA!" Iori exclaimed,and of course,Yatsura cried out. "UAAAH! I HATE YOU FOR CHOOSING THAT NAME!"

In the Digital space,there was more movement. The Digimon of the original Chosen Children were playing or talking with the Digimon of the young detectives.

"Hey Veedramon! How are you? I'm sure you want to spend time with-" Agumon was greeting Veedramn happily. But all he gained was a simple "…Hi." That's what all Veedramon said. Agumon put himself on a nook to get depressed. He was impressed by Veedramon coldness. But Strikedramon took him. "Forgive him,but you know how he is!" He said with a smile.

"Thank you,Strikedramon…I'm trying to be friendly with him for over 10 years now…guess it's useless…" Agumon said.

"Don't worry! You have me at least!" Strikedramon said with a smile. He then put him on his shoulders and played with him.

Palmon was still with him. "Why are you so cold with Agumon?" She asked. Unlike the raptor Digimon,Veedramon was more open to Palmon. Like Kasai,who used to talk with her mother many times,Veedramon used to talk with Palmon. "It's not like I hate him or stuff like this. It's just that…he's boring. I don't think he's an interesting guy. Maybe if he would evolve into Greymon,I could be more open to him. He's not my thing." He answered.

"But don't you think that you are too bad with him?" Palmon asked. Veedramon looked up. "I don't know. I'm not that good with bonding with other Digimon,unlike the others. Maybe it's because I focus most of the time on fighting. But if that will make you happy…I'll try…"

Palmon smiled. After all,Veedramon was a softie. So she came closer and started to cuddle him. "Thank you! You are a good boy after all." Veedramon was too happy for the cuddles. "Yeah,thank you."

Gabumon was talking with Shoutmon,in the meantime. Shoutmon was actually the only Digimon who had the same height as the original Chosen Children's Digimon,even if he was an Adult-Level one. But this didin't bother him too much. Being small has his own advantages,like being faster.

"Hello,Shoutmon! How are you?" Gabumon gently asked. "I'm fine,thanks! I can see that you are in shape like always!" Shoutmon answered. "You really think?" Gabumon asked. "Of course! You're a wolf after all."

"Thanks. And how's Kumo?" Gabumon asked.

"He's ok. He is still the boy with a good heart. Even if he can't still forget what he has done…has his father forgiven him?" Shoutmon asked.

In that moment Gabumon made a sad face. "No…he's not angry anymore,but still he can't see him in the face. I had always been there for his problems…but this time it's really complicated."

Shoutmon looked at the ground and thought for some seconds. "I can understand. It must be terrible for a father to hear that his own son had done such a terrible thing. But I don't blame Kumo either…he's trying his best to clear his name."

"Of course! Kumo has inherited the spirit of fight and friendship from his father! But…when he needs support,are you there for him"? Gabumon then asked.

"Of course! We are buddies after all!" Shoutmon answered making a thump up.

"That's good. After all is what we Digimon do,right? Make our partner feel better." Gabumon said with a smile. Shoutmon smiled too. "Correct."

With time,already on her first journey in the Digital World,Sora learned to stand with Piyomon and endure her. But now there was someone else who could not stand here.

"DORUgamon! DORUgamon!" Piyomon was attached at DORUgamon for a couple of minutes by now. DORUgamon could feel his eyes becoming red and his hunter's senses getting activated. Piyomon then got on his head. "Your fur is so soft…" She felt relaxed,and then she noticed the red gem on the dragon Digimon's head. "Now that I think of it,I've always been curious about that red thing you have on your head." She was going to touch it,but in that moment,DORUgamon stirred and yelled. "DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Piyomon became frightened and jumped out from his head. DORUgamon took a sigh of relief. "You have to be careful! That's my X-Antibody! If I don't have it on my head I could die!"

"Oh!" Piyomon exclaimed. She then bowed her head as a sign of forgiveness. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that! But…what is an X-Antibody?" She asked. Hearing that question,Leppamon and Tentomon came closer. "An X-Antibody is a particular item that can interact with some Digimon. It can give them a different form and make them more powerful than before. Some Digimon are completely fused with the X-Antibody,like our friend DORUgamon here. As far as I know,there isn't a form of DORUgamon without it. Like he said,if he stays for some hours without the X-Antibody,he could die." Leppamon explained.

"Oh yes! Koushiro mentioned it sometimes. My Ultimate-Level form could interact with it!" Tentomon said.

"So I too could interact with it?" Piyomon asked curious. Leppamon gave her a smirk. "Who knows?"

"Thanks for the explanation,Leppamon. I owe you a favor…" DORUgamon said.

"Are you telling me that you are lazy?" Leppamon asked. "Of course not!" DORUgamon said.

Meanwhile BaoHackmon was doing a practice fight with Starmon,with Wormmon and Patamon as the spectators. Baohackmon was attacking Starmon with the blade on his tail repeatedly,while the star shaped Digimon was guarding himself. In that moment BaoHackmon jumped on Starmon,making him fall to the ground. Starmon felt the dragon's weight in silence.

"Anf….anf…how's that?" BaoHackmon asked,while letting go Starmon. The other Digimon stood up and made a thumb up. BaoHackmon was happy of this answer. "Good! At this point I could resist at an Ultimate-Level Digimon!"

"Don't flatter yourself." Starmon simply said. "BaoHackmon and Starmon are getting along very well. What makes you trust him,BaoHacmon?" Wormmon asked.

"I absolutely like Starmon's character. And since I want to protect Kouta and other Chosen Children,I thought that he would teach me the way to be stronger!" BaoHackmon answered.

"Wow! So charming!" Wormmon exclaimed. "And hey! One time I was Angemon,I was able to resist to Piemon's attacks!" Patamon said.

"You know? One day I want to fight with you!" BaoHackmon said with a smile. Then Kabuterimon came. "I've heard fighting noises! If you want a fight,BaoHackmon,now you'll fight me!"

BaoHackmon made a little grin. "Challenge accepted." And they started to fight. Of course,Hawkmon came closer to watch the battle. "They grow so fast…" He said.

"Yeah…how many time had passed since they were only Baby II-Level Digimon?" Wormmon asked.

"It's been 10 years now." Patamon answered.

"Watching them make me feel nostalgic. Man…I want really bad to get back to adventures…" Hackmon sighed.

"Well,I say that staying with Miyako is an adventure,hihi!" Wormmon jokingly said. "Hey!" Hawkmon blushed.

There was actually a training between past and present. Veemon was training with Coredramon. "Veemon Head!" Veemon charged with his head towards Coredramon's body to test his defense. When Veemon clashed with Coredramon,he felt a body as hard as steel. He then felt on the ground and started to scratch his head,while gritting his teeth. "Ouch! That really hurts!" Coredramon came near him to help him. "Sorry,Veemon!"

"I-it's ok. You've became a living wall! You are a pure dragon! And this is nothing to me!" Veemon made him sure that he was fine. After all,he was the Digimon partner of the main Chosen Child of 2002. And Gladimon was there to make him remember. "Yeah! Especially after being hit by Digimon like Chimairamon,Demon,and even BelialVamdemon!" He said smirking.

"H-Hey! That's not funny! I had to face fierce battles years ago! If it wasn't for me,perhaps you would never have been born!" Veemon said all red.

"Ok ok,sorry. At least this is what Tailmon said to me." Glaidmon said,with Tailmon on his right doing a little laugh.

"It was you!" Veemon exclaimed. "Come on Veemon! We are just joking! We know that you have done so much for this world! And I can see that they are doing their best too." Tailmon said.

"Ok,maybe I have exaggerated…" Veemon said,while scratching his back doing a little laugh. "Anyways,good job Coredramon!"

"Well,Tsuna asked me to become stronger,so I actually practice every night while he's sleeping! I get used to destroy with my teeth 5 brick walls!" Coredramon answered. Gladimon put his hand on the dragon's shoulder. "That's my buddy!"

"A knight calling a dragon 'buddy'…surreal." Coredramon quietly said.

ExVeemon and Armadimon were the only ones quiet on that room,since ExVeemon was simply sitting on a ground,looking the others.

"You don't do nothing,ExVeemon?" Armadimon asked. ExVeemon shaked his head. "If they don't ask me something or there is no urgency I'm usually calm."

"Wow,you are like the perfect opposite of your partner! Well,me and Iori too were used to be different." Armaidmon said.

"Well,it depends. When we fight,we both share a burning spirit of crashing the enemy's skull." ExVeemon answered. Hearing those words made Armadimon's blood freeze. "That's creepy ExVeemon…I can see that you are pretty different from us."

"After all,over 30 years have passed. People and Digimon change." ExVeemon said with an impressive calm. It was incredible how he used to say such violent things with a serene mood.

And in the end,Gomamon was looking at Leomon,who had a worried face. "Is something wrong,Leomon?" he asked.

Leomon raised his head and saw him. "Hm? Oh,it's you Gomamon. Well…I was thinking about Chikara."

"Did something happened?" Gomamon asked.

"Yes. The others complained again about his behavior. He got angry and went to his room. I really want to help him…but these situations always make me uncomfortable…" Leomon answered.

Gomamon looked at him with a smile and come closer. "That's a good thing,Leomon."

"Really?" Leomon asked.

"Yes. This means that you are worried about him! It's clear that Chikara really looks like Jou. They both want to do their best,but their ways often make them in an embarrassing position. I used to see those things in the past. But then he always found out to solve his problems. Maybe because the others convinced him to move on his problems,especially Mimi!" Gomamon answered. Many memories of him with Jou passed on his head. "And of course,I was there to protect him. And maybe you should do it too! Put away your shame and try to be a great friend to him." Gomamon said.

"If you say that this will make him feel better…I'll do it." Leomon said.

"You know…the more I look at you,the more you remember me that other Leomon that helped us in the past." Gomamon said,remembering an old friend.

"Oh yes. That Leomon that died many years ago…" Leomon added.

"And I can see that you two have very different behavior." Gomamon said.

"…It's a good thing talk with you. I wish I could have the same lightheartedness that you have." Leomon said. Gomamon closed the eyes and took a breath. "I'm just optimistic. Maybe too much."

Back in the agency Chikara was still in his office looking at the window,when he heard the door opening. He immediately turned around. "What do you-" He then stopped when he saw that it was his father Jou. "Calm down,Chikara! It's me!" Jou said.

"Oh…sorry father…" Chikara said. Then another figure came out "Chikara!" She was a woman with long purple hair,wearing a white jacked,glasses on her eyes,black colland and high heeled shoes. She was Shiro Kido,Jou's wife and Chikara's mother. Jou and Shiro met in 2005,back when Jou was in high school. What made Jou fall in love with her was her particular…personality.

"Oh Chikara! I'm so happy to see my son!" She said very quickly while rubbing her son's head in her chest. "Y-yes,mother…I'm happy to see you too…" But then she started to scratch his head.

"Oh what a good boy!" Shiro exclaimed. "Could you please let me go?" Chikara asked. "Uh? Oh,sorry!" Shiro said.

Jou made an innocent smile. "You're so strange,Shiro…anyways,you looked very angry before. What happened?" He asked. But Chikara didn't want to talk about it. "It's nothing."

"Come oon,Chikara…you know you can't hide anything from us..." Shiro insisted with an happy face. So his son gave up.

"Rgh…fine. I had another argument with the others." He said. Jou and Shiro looked at each other worried. "Chikaka,it happens often by now. What's the problem?" Jou asked.

"It's because they don't appreciate my behavior!" Chikara exclaimed. "I try to make order in this agency but they always look so annoyed when i say something to them!"

"Chikara…don't you think that sometimes you are wrong?" Jou asked. "…do you really think so?" Chikara asked.

"We know that you love being a soldier,but maybe you should use that behavior when you have to. Not always. I think the others don't hate you. You are part of them,right? We are sure that you are a good person. You always have been." Shiro said with a smile.

"Yes. When you were a kid you were so shy that you used to not talk with anyone. Then,when you saw that sergeant and developed this passion for being a soldier,we were pretty happy! So,you don't have to worry. The fact is that maybe you should change your approach with the others,and you'll see that they will respect you." Jou added.

Chikara looked at the ground,but at least he felt better. "I'm 20 years old,and I still get lessons from my parents…"

"Come on! Sometimes you need it! Now come here!" Shiro said,hugging him.

After they were done,the original Chosen Children went to the exit door. "Well,we are done here. We sure have our duties to do. Stay well,ok?" Taichi said.

"And remember what we said to you!" Jou added.

"We will!" Kyoko said with a smile. And so Taichi and the others got out from the building. The Digimon too,saluted the others.

After they were gone,Chikara turned on the others and bowed his head with fee together. "I'm sorry for before. I'll try to behave better."

The others looked at him in silence for some seconds. Chikara started to sweating,since he didn't know how the others would have reacted to that.

"Oh don't worry…you are forgiven." Tsuna said.

"Yes,but be careful next time." Kumo added.

"Well,I guess that your parents really helped out,didn't they?" Kyoko said with a big smile.

"…Shut up." Chikara simply answered. Even Leomon laughed. "But that's true!"

"Anyways,since you feel better,you think you can handle this new case?" Kyoko asked,giving him the mail.

"three murders last night?" Chikara asked while reading.

"Correct. Rikka discovered all of these reports some hours ago. Thankfully,we got the necessary informations of the families of the victims. You need to interrogate them in order to gain informations. After that,you'll start the search for the killer…or the killers. Got it?" Kyoko explained everything. It was a simple case after all.

The idea intrigued Chikara,judging by his smile and by his glasses shining. "Interesting…ok,I'll do it. Let's see if our guest will avoid my strategies!" Chikara said with determination.

"That's the Chikara I know!" Kyoko was happy to hear those words.

"Come on Leomon,we'll start right now!" Chikara said.

"Coming up!" Leomon followed him more happily. He wanted to use Gomamon's suggestions.

"He's still the same. But you can see that he's trying to change…" Kyoko thought.

* * *

Chikara and Leomon started the investigations on these mysterious coincidences. Chikara got the informations about the families and now he would interrogate them. "There we are! This is where the first victim used to live. Let's see if we can get useful informations here. It's a good thing to start in a big way!" Chikara said.

"Do you have an organized plan for these interrogations?" Leomon asked.

"Nah,I'm just going to ask. I only use plans when I need them." Chikara

"Hey! You start to act in a more normal way!" Leomon noticed with a smile.

"Well…if you say so." Chikara answered. He was trying to use the suggestions that his parents told him. Even though,it was evident that he was only at the beginning of a real change. His behavior as a soldier was still on. "Let's go!"

The first victim was a 17 years old boy named Charles. He died around 22:30 P.M Near a dumpster. He lived a few metres away from the place where he has been found dead. So Chikara went to his house and ranged the bell. After that,two eyes went to check who it was. "Excuse me lady…" Chikara was going to ask the lady a person,but before he could continue,she went away.

"I'M NOT A DOOR-TO-DOOR SALESMAN!" Chikara exclaimed. The lady came back and opened the door. "Ok,I'm sorry…but you need to calm down!" She said.

"Sorry,madame…" Chikara apologized. He then made the military salute and introduced himself. "My name is Chikara Kido and i work for the Chesire Cat Agency. I'm here to get more informations about what happened to your son,Charles.

The lady suddenly had a melancholy face. "Oh…" She then started to sob and cry. Chikara,of course got worried. he thought that maybe he hurt her. "Uhm,right..sorry madame...i know that must be hard for you…"

"N-no,no. It's fine. I know that you are doing your job. Please,make yourself at home…" The lady said,drying her tears.

After some minutes,Chikara and the lady sat in a sofa with a cup of tea. "Thanks." Chikara said.

The lady took a sip of tea and then started to talk. "Charles was like a gift from the sky for me. He was a guy with a lovely heart and the only one who could give me company. You see…my husband died 3 years ago in Japan,during a shooting…I had a very period of depression for that. The man that I loved…died far from home. But then Charles helped me to get out from that situation. I started to be happy again…until yesterday…" She then started to sob again.

"If it doesn't bother you…could you explain what happened?" Chikara asked. The woman raised her head and explained. "It was night…He was going to one of his friends birthday. He promised me that he wouldn't be back late,and then he left the house. I thought everything would be ok. I knew his friends and they were reliable people. They wouldn't do such a thing…Then…around 22:50 P.M…I've received a call from the police…they say that someone found my son's corpse...near a dumpster. My son didn't have histories of drugs or crimes and he had not wronged anyone. Just…someone killed him…"

"Did this guy wanted something from him?" Chikara asked.

"No…when the police examined his corpse they found everything he had,even his wallet. And that is the thing that makes me cry…this guy killed him…only for the fun for it…" The woman answered crying.

Chikara was having empathy for the lady,but he knew that he had to continue. "How did he died?" He asked.

"They said that on his back there was a huge cut,like that of a long sword…" She answered.

"So…the killer used to kill with swords or…" Chikara said.

"It could have been a Digimon." Leomon concluded.

The lady then looked Leomon. "You have a Digimon…Charles too,wanted to have one. He said that he was going to get one in the future. I wonder why he hadn't done it before."

"The last question…where did this happened?" Chikara asked.

"A few metres away from here. In Lombard Square…" The lady answered.

"I see…and…I'm very sorry for what happened to your son. I'll promise that I'll stop that murderer." Chikara said.

"Thank you…" The lady simply said. Before Chikara came out of the house,he asked one last question. "Would you like to come back and visit you?"

"Well…if you want. It'll be a pleasure." The lady answered with a smile. Then Chikara went out.

After that visit,Chikara and Leomon stopped to get a drink from a vending machine and do a reconstruction of what they just heard.

"This was really a sad moment. I still feel bad for her." Leomon said. Chikara drank a can of german beer and then talked. "I know,that is why we have to find this guy. So let's see. Charles was going to one of his friends party,but during the walk the killer found him and killed him. The most strange thing is that the killer didn't try to hide the corpse. He just left him in the dumpster. Could it be that he wasn't afraid to show the others what he has done?"

"Or maybe he preferred to leave rather than waste time hiding the corpse…" Leomon said.

"Hmm…what if we go to where the homicide happened?" Chikara asked. Leomon nodded. "Yes. That sounds like a good idea."

So they went to Lombard Square,where they looked at every dumpster or trash can,until they found one of them pretty messed up. "There it is. There are still signs of last night." Chikara said.

"The cover has a big crack. So the corpse of the poor Charles may have been throw over it…or may have fallen from above…" Leomon thought of two possibilities.

"Probably the first one. His mother said that he was simply going to the party." Chikara said. He then looked at the ground near the dumpster. "There is the sign of the blood here. It looks like a big puddle." After some seconds of silence he thought of a reconstruction. "Maybe this happened: Charles was walking through the square until he passed by here,where the killer was waiting for someone. The killer got him by surprise,sliced him in the back and threw his dead body into the dumpster."

"If you say so…this guy was just waiting for someone to pass there…" Leomon said.

"True…so it doesn't matter who passes by. The important for him is to kill. This guy is crazy!" Chikara exclaimed.

"So,what do we do know?" Leomon asked. "We have to interrogate people who know the other victims. Then we'll think of a plan." Chikara answered.

The second victim was Chris Hans. A 32 years old man with german origins. He was found dead 10 minutes after Charles,near a bar. Since his parents remained in Germany and he wasn't married,the only person who Chikara could interrogate was one of his colleagues named Andrew. So Chikara went to his house and rang the doorbell.

Andrew,who was a thin man with short and straight hair,opened the door. When Andrew saw Chikara,he had a little fright because of Chikara's clothes. "Oh God! A soldier! I swear I didn't do anything wrong!" He exclaimed.

"Woah,calm down! I come from the Chesire Cat Agency. I'm a detective!" Chikara tried to calm him down but…

"A detective!? I'm not a bad guy! I don't drink or smoke! Don't arrest me!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Sir,calm down! I'm just here to ask you some questions!" Chikara said.

Andrew could finally take a sigh of relief and calm down. "Thank God…what do you want to know?" He then asked.

"Me and my Digimon partner are investigating on some murders that happened last night. One of the victims was your colleague Chris Hans." Chikara answered.

"Oh…I see. Well you had a good thought coming to ask me about him…" Andrew said. "Well,me and Chris didin't always get along,especially when he used to tell me what i should have done at work."

Hearing those words made Chikara think of how he used to tell the others how they should behave,and why he couldn't get along with the others.

"But even though I always respected him. And when he died last night,I felt like i was going to miss him. After all,you get more attached to a person when he passes away. Last night he had a night shift,so he was getting to work. Until…well,he entered a bar to take a drink,but someone shoot him at the neck and killed him. I know this since this morning the newspaper reported the fact." Andrew continued.

"Where did this happened?" Chikara asked.

"As I said,in a bar of Lombard Square." Andrew answered. This made Chikara rang a bell. It was the same place where Charles died 10 minutes before. That could have been a coincidence or something more…

"I see. Thank you for your time." Chikara thanked,bowing his head. "Your welcome." Andrew said with a smile.

After that,Chikara and Leomon came back to Lombard Square to have a reconstruction of the events.

"Was Chris really got killed in the same place as Charles?" Leomon asked. "So it would seem. If even the third victim died here last night,then we could say that this assassin chooses a place to carry out his crimes. But first let's go to that bar." Chikara answered. With these hypothesis,he already started to think of a plan. A bait where to catch the predator.

When they headed to the bar,they could see that this one was covered with sign of the police that said 'DO NOT CROSS' and some policemen at the entrance. Chikara came closer to one of them to know more,a policeman that the agency actualy knew,Zack Jackson.

"Zack Jackson…am I right?" Chikara asked. Zack turned around and recognized him. "Oh,it's you Chikara! Were you hangin around?" He asked with a smile.

"No! What are you thinking!? I'm investigating on the murders of last night! I'm not like you or the people of your age!" Chikara exclaimed.

"But Chikara,you're only 20…" Zack fairly remembered. "Come on,buddy! You have to live your life with air of freedom! You are still young!"

"Could you stop with this speech!? I only came here to get informations!" Chikara yelled at him. "Gosh,you're so serious…" Zack sighed.

"And here we go again…" Leomon said. " Does this happen all the times?" A voice asked. Leomon turned around to see who it was. He was a Dragon-like Digimon with yellow wings,wearing a red armor with some yellow parts. His head was white and had three horns on it,one frontal and two lateral. His mouth,which he opened it only when it came to fight,was yellow and his hands had three grey claws.

"Hey! Greymon! You've evolved!" Leomon said.

"That's right! This is my Perfect-Level form,Vritramon!" Vritramon replied.

"He actually evolved two weeks ago. A good thing of this is that now he can enter in our house,unlike before,since he became smaller with the evolution!" Zack said. "And you,Leomon? You haven't got your moment yet?" He then asked.

Leomon sighed. "Unfortunately no. Even the other Digimon in the agency can't go beyond the Adult-Level…"

Chikara adjusted his glasses. "That means that you need more training."

"Oh don't worry,Leomon. You are already strong! Chikara,you shouldn't be so mean with your partner!" Zack said.

"I'm not mean! I'm just telling the truth!" Chikara exclaimed. "Enough of this. We heard that one of the victims died you know what happened?" He then asked.

"Well,yes. The employers at the bar told us what happened. Everything was going normal,until someone with his Digimon suddenly entered and knocked out everyone inside the bar. He then looked at the owner and killed him,by stabbing him at the stomach. Then Chris Hans entered and noticed the mess,but before he could say anything,the killer already took his gun and shoot him. He then supposedly went away." Zack explained.

And so,since the third victim actually died in the same place as the other two,Chikara got a clue. The killer looks out for a place where to kill people at night. And he already came up with a plan.

"EXCELENT! Now that my doubts are confirmed we can go to the practical level!" Chikara exclaimed with belief. He knew what he was going to do.

"What do you mean?" Leomon asked. "Tonight we'll come back here and we shall attract that assassin in a trap and stop him!" Chikara said.

"Wait,are you sure? What makes you think that he will be here even tonight?" Zack asked.

"He'll come. Surely he's satisfied about what he managed to do last night. So he won't hesitate to try a second time here." Chikara answered.

"Well,if you say so…but you really think that you can do it?" Zack asked again.

"Yes. If there is one thing that I'm sure of it is my sense of justice. I follow it and it gives me power. Because justice equals power. If you're with it,you'll be strong. But if you are corrupted with a desire of blood,then you are the wrong one. I'll make sure that he'll feel my fist." Chikara answered.

* * *

That night,at 22:00 P.M,Chikara and Leomon were ready to use their plan to get the enemy. They were waiting on a roof of a building.

"Are you sure that this will work?" Leomon asked.

"Of course! You're talking with the strategist of the agency,after all." Chikara replied. He then looked at two ropes hooked at the end of the roof. "Ok,they are very firm."

While Chikara was checking everything Leomon looked up at the stars and thought of what happened that day. "Say Chikara…are you sure that you want to change?" Leomon asked.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't think I'll change the way I act. I'm just going to be more approachable to the others,without getting mad and…maybe act like a normal boy of my age. But I will remain the same. I'm not going to forget what I learned in Germany. An agency like that needs someone who teaches them the meaning of discipline. And that is me! I'm the older,after all. But yes. I'll try also to listen what my parents and the others said to me." Chikara answered.

Leomon gave a little grin. "You are so funny when you don't want to admit something." He then became serious. "But don't worry,I'll be there for you."

Chikara looked at him. "Have you spoke again to Gomamon?" He asked.

"Come on! Is really that obvious!?" Leomon said. He then heard something and became serious again. "Wait! Chikara! I've heard some footsteps down there." Even Chikara became more careful. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. My hearing is 5 times more developed than yours." Leomon answered while having the eyes of a feline. "Let's see…"

The Chosen Child and the Digimon looked down and saw Koichi and Duskmon walk in a silent way,hiding in the walls.

"Are they...?" Leomon asked. "I'm not sure. But their way of walking is suspicious." Chikara answered. To see better,Leomon sharpened his sight and saw Duskmon's blades. He then remembered what Charles's mother said. He died because of a big cut on his back. Everything became clear. "Yes! It must be them!" he said.

"Really!?" Chikara asked. Leomon nodded. "That Digimon has long and sharp blades on his arms,like those which killed Charles!"

"Really? In that case let's go! He'll probably pass here!" Chikara said.

"Ok!" Leomon said.

Meanwhile,Koichi and Duskmon were walking through the street,waiting for the next prey. "This sure is a big spot to take what we want." Koichi said.

"Yes. Maybe it was a good idea to come back here for a second night." Duskmon added. He then looked at something. "Koichi,there is someone here."

"Really?" He looked at the direction where Duskmon was pointing at and saw what it looked like a person with a hood turned back,standing still.

"Hmm…maybe he's looking at his phone or waiting for someone…but either way,he is distracted." Koichi made a possible explanation.

"So we're gonna take him?" Duskmon asked. "Yes. Let's go." Koichi answered. So Duskmon took his Blut Evolution blades while Koichi took a little knife. The two of them started to run towards the figure. But when they stabbed him,they found out what he or it really was.

It was only a pillow wearing a sweatshirt and two iron poles as legs. This trick was held by two ropes that felt when they attacked.

"What the hell is this?" Koichi thought. "Was this a trap?" Duskmon asked. In that moment he heard a noise that was coming closer to them When he turned around he saw a fire energy with the shape of a lion head coming towards them.

"Jūouken!" A voice exclaimed. Duskmon tried to warn his partner but it was too late. The energy attacked both of them. Koichi ended up clashing against a wall,while Duskmon felt to the ground.

"Ngh! What is going on!?" Koichi asked. "That was an attack of a Digimon…" Duskmon noticed.

"What is going on? I could say the same of you." Another voice said.

Koichi raised his head and saw Chikara and Leomon approaching them. "So it was you…" He said.

"My thought was right! You would have come back in this street! But this time if you want to get more blood,you have to pass over us first!" Chikara exclaimed.

Koichi and Duskmon simply got up again and looked at them with a cold stare. Their expression was clear: No matter who was the enemy,nothing was going to stop them.

"Tell me. Why do you want to stop us,soldier?" Koichi asked.

"Isn't that obvious? It's my duty as a detective to stop the psychopats like you! You have ruined three families last night,and now I,Chikara Kido,will make sure that you are going to pay the right price!" Chikara exclaimed.

"That's right! I hope that you are ready to be knocked out!" Leomon added.

In that moment Kuichi and Duskmon understood well what was going on. It was partly their mission,a little job that someone asked them to do.

"…Did you said detective?" Koichi simply asked. Chikara felt strange. "What?"

"Hmph. Now I get it. You come from the Chesire Cat Agency,aren't you?" Duskmon asked.

Chikara and Leomon got shocked. Another bad feeling came.

"H-how did you know about us!?" Chikara exclaimed while sweating.

"We just felt it. Sure there are some agencies in this town,but one of them has a good reputation. And that agency is yours." Koichi answered with a little smirk on his face.

Chikara made some footseps backwards. He didn't like that situation at all. "Don't tell me…are you…?" Leomon asked.

"I see that you already know. That's right. A person hired us to get rid of you." Koichi answered. This was an unexpected answer. Who would have thought that a simple case would have become a straight fight with one of the enemy?

"We've heard that you actually defeated Cassidy Monroe once. I can see why you are so appreciated." Duskmon said.

"C-Cassidy Monroe!?" Leomon asked.

"Yes. We have been hired by the same person who hired her and the others two." Koichi answered.

"You bastard…are you telling me that you are doing this because of him!?" Chikara asked while gritting his teeth.

"No. This is our personal business. But that man let us do what we want. What we have to. But since we are here,I think we'll give him a satisfaction." Koichi answered with his amazing calm.

"Then who is this man!?" Chikara asked. But Koichi smile became bigger. "You don't want to know. The truth would tear your hearts apart. But I can say that he's more closer to all of you than you could ever think. Maybe you'll meet him someday."

"I've had enough! You just made me piss off! Don't think that we'll go easy on you!" Chikara exclaimed.

"That's funny. If you were serious,you would already have done something. But as always,you lose time on discussions. Unlike me." Koichi said. He then quickly took the gun and shoot Chikara at the chest.

It was too sudden. Chikara got the attack and felt to the ground with a blank expression.

"CHIKARA!" Leomon immediately ran to his partner. He wasn't moving. "No…this can't be!"

"Such words of justice and then he passes away less than 5 seconds." Duskmon said. Leomon couldn't stand their behavior and looked at them with rage. "How dare you!?"

But then,unexpectedly,Chikara started to breath again. "What…do you know…about justice?"

Everyone turned around to see him. Leomon gave a big smile. "YES! You're still alive!"

"I'm sure that I aimed straight to your chest. Then how…?" Koichi asked. Chikara took off his shirt to show what it saved him. "Bulletproof jacket. I thought that you were going to do something like this…so I came prepared. As I told you,you won't get out of here so easily!"

But that didn't scare Koichi. He actually looked very satisfied. "Interesting. Maybe I've underestimated you."

Duskmon came closer and prepared himself. "In that case,let's see for how long you can resist before you get swallowed by the warrior of darkness."

Leomon took his sword and got ready. "This is your turn! Don't you dare disappoint me!" Chikara shouted.

"I won't!" Leomon exclaimed. But Duskmon was already in front of him and attacked with his blade. Leomon gulped and got attacked by Duskmon of his blades. The lion immediately stood up and started to attack with his sword. "Shishiou-maru!" Leomon gave rapid and precise attacks with the sword,but Duskmon seemed prepared for this,as he blocked every attack with this blade.

"You are good. But not enough." Duskmon simply said. Then,with only a kick he threw away Leomon. The Adult-Level Digimon felt to the ground with a strong impact. "He's strong…then let's see how he will react to this! Hasaigeri!" Leomon climbed to a building and attacked Duskmon with a roundhouse kick from high. The dark assassin blocked the kick with both of his blades. But this time,Duskmon could feel the pressure from the kick,since he was slowly retreating with the feet. "Ok. You force me to get serious. Death Gaze!" The two eyes from Duskmon's shoulders shoot cursed beams that attacked Leomon at his shoulders. The Lion made a roar of pain and fell to his knees. Duskmon took advantage of this and with an uppercut he threw Leomon at the roof of another house and followed him with a jump.

Chikara,in the meantime,was watching the fight and started to got worried. "That Digimon is agile and strong. This sure won't be easy!" He thought.

"Hey,don't think that they are the only two that are going to fight." Koichi advised.

"What do you mean!?" Chikara turned around and saw that Koichi was already approaching him with a knife. Luckily,Chikara blocked his hand in time and with strength he made the killer slam to the ground. Koichi felt a great pain on his back. But that wouldn't stop him.

"I told you! I'm not an easy target! You'll see what my soldier skills can do!" Chikara exclaimed.

"Then show me!" Koichi immediately stood up and started to punch Chikara. The young detective blocked some of his punches with his arms and started to answer with his own punches. One of them,mamaged to hit Kouichi in full face. But the Killer wasn't stepping back and with hit Chikara at the neck with an hand cut. Chikara for a moment could feel his muscles get paralyzed. Koichi grabbed the opportunity and grabbed him,making him fall to the ground. This time Chikara was the one who felt the pain in the back. But despite that, he got up and continued to attack. Both Chikara and Koichi were deterimined to win. This battle would not have been won by the strongest power,but by the strongest will.

"You still haven't told me your name." Chikara said.

"You are a proud soldier,so I'll answer your question. Koichi Nimura." Koichi answered.

"Koichi? You're Japanese too?" Chikara asked. "So what?" Koichi said.

"And why are you doing this dirty job!?" Chikara asked.

"Because I'm doing what is right at my own way! But less talking,more fight!" Koichi Answered.

Meanwhile Leomon and Duskmon were clashing their blades at a roof. Duskmon was still the stronger one,but Leomon started to reach him. Duskmon then jumped and with his two blades,he formed an image of a red moon and then rushed to Leomon. "Eroberung!" Duskmon was faster than before,but even Leomon had more ways to attack. "Jūouha!" He fired a blast of energy from his energy that hit Duskmon. Despite the pain,Duskmon continued to rush and managed to reach Leomon and attacked him,draining some of his energy. Leomon felt pain in his bell but he was still standing.

"That attack was quite impressive. But you still have to practice if you want to be at my level." Duskmon said. Leomon was panting,but he looked at Duskmon with a smile. "You think so? Hasaigeri!"

"What!?" Caught off guard,Duskmon was hit at the neck by Leomon's kick.

"I discovered one of your weak points! Being distracted! Now you are the one who keeps talking!" Leomon said with a satisfied smirk.

At this point,Duskmon closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine. You've asked for it." He opened his eyes,jumped and started to rotate with his blades like a wheel,gathering more speed. He then rushed towards Leomon,who tried to block the wheel,but it was useless. The lion could feel his skin open slowly,as he made a roar of pain. In order to get safety he jumped away from Duskmon,but the dark warrior continued to rush towards him.

"Don't get cocky! I can do that too!" Leomon exclaimed. So he did the same thing Duskmon did with his sword and he too,generated a wheel that rushed towards the enemy. The two wheels ended up clashing against each other. Their impact was so strong that it even generated sparks. In the end both Leomon and Duskmon jumped away from the building and continued the fight in the wavy road of Lombard Square.

Meanwhile Chikara was continuing his struggle against Koichi. The killer ran against him with a knife on his hand. When he was in front of Chikara,the soldier blocked his hand,but Kouichi dropped his knife in order to get it with his free hand and stab Chikara on the leg. Chikara screamed out of pain,letting go Koichi. The assassin then made him fall on the ground with a kick on the bell.

Chikara couldn't get up because of the injured leg,so Koichi put his foot on his bell and started to kick him harder. The Chosen Child began to spit blood due to the kicks. "I hope that you understood now,Chikara. It doesn't matter who it is,I won't let anyone get in my mission."

Chikara was reduced to a colander. But he still believed that he could win.

The clash between Leomon and Duskmon looked like a Formula one race,with them that went all the way down to the road. Luckily there were no cars around,or they would have caused a mass destruction.

At this point Leomon was easily able to keep up with Duskmon,but a killer always finds a way to survive. During the clash,Duskmon looked at the walls of the side walk and had an idea. He then started to push Leomon against a wall. Leomon was unaware of this and felt to his trap.

"Hey! What's that!?" A man said,watching the two Digimon wheels getting closer to them.

"RUN!" A woman said. The people on the side walk luckily ran away in time,but this made Leomon clash against the wall. Not only he felt the impact,but Duskmon was still rotating with the two blades,attacking Leomon,attacking him at the body.

Leomon could see his bell completely wet with blood. "I have you now." Duskmon said. Leomon then turned around and had an idea. "No,you don't!" He then put his hands on the wall and slowly put his feet on the wheel. Despite the pain in the soles,Leomon started to block the enemy.

"What are you doing!?" Duskmon exclaimed.

"THIS! Hasaigeri!" With all of his strength,Leomon attacked with a kick that pushed Duskmon away,making him clash against a light pole. The dark warrior stood up and saw his opponent that,despite his injures and the blood all over his body,was still standing up.

"He's still alive…I can see that he's trying to show something…after all,he is similar to me." Duskmon thought,starting to feel more respect for Leomon. He then ran towards Leomon with his blades. The lion used his swords and started a clash. The two Digimon fought all over the side walk while clashing their blades impetuously,until Duskmon disarmed Leomon and made him clash against the shop window of a dress shop with a kick. Some of the pieces of glass ended up on Leomon's arms and legs.

Leomon looked around and saw the people who were inside the shop. "This is bad! If i use one of my attacks,I could hurt these guys!" He thought. Then Duskmon attacked him with his blades,but Leomon avoided them. For now,this was all that he could do.

"I see…these people trouble you…" Duskmon said.

In the meantime Koichi blocked both Chikara's hands against a wall. "You are…strong…" Chikara said stifling. "So you are. I'm sorry,but despite your skills,you have come to the end of the line." Koichi answered while pointing a knife at his neck.

But Chikara smiled. "You really think?" In that moment,he put his fingers on the the Koichi's wrist,putting pression on it with them. In that moment Kouichi felt his body getting weak and he was forced to let go. "Ngh! What!?" He exclaimed. "I felt like my blood wasn't scrolling anymore…"

In that moment Chikara made a face filled with joy and pride. "YOU UTTER FOOL! GERMANY'S MILITIA IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD! Back there they taught to me how to get an enemy by the vital points! One of them is the wrist,where there are some of the veins of your body! Thanks to my training,I'm strong enough to reach them with my fingers,making your blood stop flowing! Now Koichi Nimura…you shall become my punchbag!"

He then started to punch faster than before,and this time,Koichi was unable to defend himself. "W-what the fuck is going on!?"

"BEHOLD! THE RESULTS OF THE TREATMENT I UNDERWENT! THIS IS ALSO MIXED UP WITH MY EXCELLENT SENSE OF JUSTICE!" Chikara exclaimed. This was actually one of his advantages. The fighting skills that he learned in Germany were pretty useful during his cases. And when he was excited,he would start to became more stronger. In the end,Chikara punched Koichi so hard that made him fall down to the street. Chikara made a big smile and followed him.

Meanwhile Duskmon was still trying to attack Leomon,who kept dodging. It was an hard job to do,since the shop they were in was pretty small. Leomon kept jumpin in four angles around Duskmon. In the end,the Hybrid-Level Digimon understood what was Duskmon's plan. So he began to rotate,but this time like a circle.

"What!?" Leomon exclaimed. He ended up being hit and clashed against some boxes. Duskmon stopped and pointed one of his blades at him. "You are a respectable warrior. But this time you are really over. Die!"

Leomon thought for a second that this was really his end. But then,he found a key to victory behind him: A clothes trolley with some clothes hangers. So Leomon saw the blades coming towards him and lowered his head. So Duskmon's blade got into the pile of clothes hangers So the blade was covered with them.

"Are you serious!?" Duskmon exclaimed. He knew that he could still attack with the other blade,but with both of them he was more stronger. So he started to get off the clothes hangers. But he didn't notice that now,he was more vulnerable.

"Now it's my turn!" Leomon exclaimed. "Hasaigeri!" With another kick,Leomon made Duskmon fly away from the dress by the window he broke before.

Duskmon stood up and when he turned around he saw Koichi injured. "Kouichi!?"

"D-Duskmon,that guy is crazy!" Kouichi exclaimed. In that moment Chikara reached them. "Chikara! You are fine!" Leomon said.

"That's right!" Chikara exclaimed.

"Did we really…got cornered?" Duskmon asked.

"I'm afraid…" Koichi answered.

Both Chikara and Leomon looked at them with an air of victory. "As I told you,I hope that you are ready to pay for what you have done!" Chikara exclaimed.

"Yes! This is our full power! Leomon added. He then started to roteate his punch and then from it he shoot a barrage of lion heads against them. "Hyakujūken!"

Koichi and Duskmon ended up being hit by all of them. In the end,Chikara and Leomon made their fight shout.

"SHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINESHINEEEEEEEE!"

The attack ended up with a little explosion. Koichi and Duskmon fell to the ground,defeated.

"It's over for you." Chikara said.

Kouichi looked at him. "Yes…I can see your strength. And next time I'll be careful. But for now…maybe it's better that we go help him."

"What do you mean!?" Leomon asked.

"Luckily,I have a way to let us escape." Duskmon answered.

"LEOMON! BLOCK THEM!" Chikara advised his partner that tried to do so. But it was too late. Duskmon released an energy that made everything dark. "Dammit! I can't see!" Leomon exclaimed.

After some seconds,everything came back to normal. But Kouichi and Duskmon were disappeared. Those two escaped.

"FUCK! They got away!" Chikara exclaimed. "Well,at least,we know something more…" Leomon said with a smile,before falling to the ground.

"Leomon! What did you do!? You are full of injures!" Chikara asked.

"I protected you…it's my duty." Leomon answered. Chikara couldn't help but smile. "You are an idiot. But yes. You've done your duty. Now get into the Digivice."

"I completely agree…" Leomon said,as he entered.

Chikara then took a deep breath to recover after all that work. "This is really bad. Not only this guy hired even more people. But even strong ones! I…have to report this…"

* * *

The next day,after a long rest,Chikara reported everything to the others. Everyone of course was surprised of the truth.

"So are you telling me that this killer too is working for the one that is a after us?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes…and he was very strong. I consider myself lucky to have been survived." Chikara answered,while panting. He could still feel the pain from the day before.

"This is getting even more serious…" Leppamon said.

"Also,that killer is japanese. That means that this man has hired people from all over the world…" Aisu added.

"Do you,at least,got some information about who this man is?" Yatsura asked.

"No. But Koichi actually said something! He said…that he is closer to us than we could ever think." Chikara answered. What could that possibly mean?

"Hmm…that doesn't help much…" Coredramon said. "Close to us. Does that mean that we know him?" Rina asked.

"Well,it doesn't matter now! We'll find a way to track him down and stop him! Am I right?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said.

"Oh,by the way Chikara,we brought something to you!" Tsuna said. Chikara was caught unprepared. "What?"

So Aria gave her a big box. Chikara opened it and there was a chocolate cake. Chikara made a stunned face. That was actually his favourite flavor. "A cake…"

"This is our way to apologize for what happened yesterday." Kasai said.

Chikara at first had that stupid face for some seconds. He then made the military salute. "My friends! You are forgiven! Thank you for this wonderful gift!" He said.

"Don't worry! Also,judging from your wounds,you sure worked really hard!" DORUgamon said.

"Yeah,despite he MADE HIM ESCAPE!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Come on,let's not think about it now." Rikka said with a smile.

Chikara while they were talking was literally devouring a cake.

"…He's like a lion…" ExVeemon commented the scene.

"I just hope that he doesn't end up getting sick…" Kyoko added.

"Good grief." Kasai anded.

After his service was done,Chikara and Leomon went to the Destiny Islands to have a moment of peace.

"We were supposed to go here yesterday…I always cringe when I can't follow I program that I made." Chikara said.

"Don't worry. Let's just feel the breeze of this beach." Leomon said. Chikara nodded and closed his eyes,feeling a charming sensation of quiet.

"Say,do you feel better now?" Leomon asked. "Yes. They showed that they actually care about me. I shall repay this debt. I think I'm rally gonna change. But not that much." Chikara answered.

Leomon nodded. "And remember,I'll always be with you!"

Chikara smiled. "And you promise me that you are gonna act like a lion from now on." Leomon blushed. "H-hey!? What do you mean!? Did you saw me yesterday!?"

The soldier laughed,but then he noticed someone sitting on a palm tree. "Who's that?" He asked.

"Shall we go to see?" Leomon asked. Chikara nodded. And so they reached him.

It was Kumo,simply watching the clear blue sea. "Kumo?" Chikara asked.

The boy turned around and saw him. "Oh,hey Chikara! You too here?" He asked.

"Yes." Chikara simply replied. He then leaned his back at the palm tree,While Leomon layed down.

There were no words for a couple of minutes. Just watching the sea and feeling good.

"This is such a good place,am I right?" Kumo asked.

"You don't have idea how you are right." Chikara answered with a smile. "Remember when we used to play guards and thieves here when we were kids?"

"Oh yes,you were so cute!" Leomon said laughing.

"No one asked your opinion!" Chikara exclaimed.

Kumo smiled and looked back at the sea. "Yeah…this place is our childhood,like that camp in Japan for our parents. Sweet memories that shall not go away."

"Right. And we can still play here! Someday we could take a ball." Chikara said.

"That's sounds like a good idea…anyways. I'll go now." Kumo jumped from the palm. "Oh,also,I'm not at the agency tonight." He added.

"Why?" Chikara asked curious.

"I'll meet up with some of my friends." Kumo said. "Bye!" he then left.

"Oh yes,his friends." Leomon said.

"We actually never met them…" Chikara added.

That night Kumo had a date with some of his friends. But…who knew what fate had in store for him.


	10. Chapter 10: Final Fantasy

Digimon Adventure 04 Chapter 10: Final Fantasy

By Bluestar076

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter with a little bit of delay. I warn you that this chapter will be more important than the previous ones. Not only because it will be told for the first time the backstory of one of the main characters,but also because,even if we still are at the introductive chapters, with this one…the story will really begin. From now on,things will get more serious.

P.S: And yes...if you read the title of the chapter you can get the clear reference...

Enjoy!

Note: I do not own Digimon. All rights and characters go to Bandai and Toei Animation. Also,this is a fantasy story. All references to real people,groups,places,laws,names and marks are completely casual.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Final Fantasy**

Kumo Ishida. Age 18. Born on the 11th of February 2019. His parents are two of the original Chosen Children: Yamato Ishida and Sora Takenouchi(now Ishida). Being the child of an Astronaut (and singer) And an owner of a kimono shop helped him a lot during his childhood. He could grow healthy and could go to a good school. He also could have the love from his parents, his sister and his Digimon. He had a normal life,like almost every kid.

Even at school he could feel happiness. He had high grades,and both his classmates and teachers liked him,even though sometimes he felt some pressure when they mentioned that he was the son of a famous singer like Yamato,his father. But two events,where he was involved,would change his life forever.

The first one was when he was at the age of 8, after his first journey with the others at the Digital World. It was a normal day of school. During a break,Kumo was walking through the corridors of the building. Until he saw one of his classmates,leaning against a wall. Kumo always had a strange opinion of him. During the lessons,he seemed distracted. It was like that kid needed something. Sometimes,he could also see him moving like a crazy. Kumo wanted to try talking to him at least once to know what was the problem. So that day he came closer to him.

"Hey…Tim…is everything alright?" He asked. Tim looked at him,trembling and with an unlit expression on his face,which it was white like snow. "O-Oh…Kumo…it's you…w-why are you here?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you!" Kumo answered with a smile. He was still naive. Tim looked at him with a strange smile. "Oh…you wanted to talk to me…because i'm worthless…right? Is that what you are thinking? I'M WORTHLESS,RIGHT!?"

Kumo was confused. He didn't know what he was talking about. "W-what are you saying? I just-" He couldn't finish the line that Tim banged him against a locker with violence. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? Why,Kumo…Why you and the others have a family that loves you and a good life while i live in sadness! I DON'T WANT THAT! I WANT TO BE HAPPY!" He screamed the words with desperation. Like he went through many painful thins.

"T-Tim…you are scaring me…please stop it…" Kumo was trembling with fear. Despite his journey on the Digital World,he never got attacked in a way like that. For the first time,he was afraid. Tim didn't stopped and started to punch him. "NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU NEED TO FEEL BAD TOO!"

Kumo couldn't resist anymore and since his Digimon wasn't there,he needed to scream. "HELP!" Luckily,two janitors were close to 've heard his cry,and come to stop the other Kid. When he was taken by the two adults,Tim struggled and freaked out. "LET ME GO! I'M STRONGER THAN HIM! HE DOESN'T DESERVE WHAT HE HAS!"

Kumo couldn't stand up beacuse of his wounds,but he could raise his head to see the face of Tim,with the eyes wide open and the saliva that came down from his mouth.

After that,the school principal assured Yamato and Sora that the she would have done something to Tim and his parents. During that discussion,Kumo was on Sora's arms,sobbing. So the principal tried to call Tim's parents,but they never came. They didn't even answer at the phone. So Kumo's parents and the school principal had to go at Tim's where they found out all the truth.

Tim's parents were used to take hard drugs and attacking their own child. Tim too,ended up to assume those toxic substances. The two parents ended up arrested and had to spend over 20 years in jail. While Tim had to be brought to an health center.

That situation was over. But Kumo was still thinking of Tim's expression while he was attacking him. He heard the truth about Tim and one evening he asked to Sora. "Mom…what is a drug?"

Sora looked at his husband. She didn't know how to answer. So she tried to explain to his son in a clean way. "Well…a drug is a thing that can have more forms. It could be a drink,a cigarette or a sort of dust…but it's a really dangerous thing. It's made of substances that can damage a human's body,making him change and sometimes it can even kill someone."

"So…it's a bad thing?" Kumo asked.

"Yes,Kumo. It's a bad thing. Promise me that you will never take that. Or you could end up like that kid and his parents." Sora said with a serious tone.

Kumo nodded. "I promise! Cross to heart! But…do you think that Tim will be okay in the future?" He then asked.

Sora smiled. "You are so tender…only time will tell…only time…" Yamato sighed,while Kyoko,who had 9 years old at the time,she didn't know exactly what was going on.

After that,Kumo always associated the drugs as a bad thing. A thing that could destroy a family. He hated them. But sometimes,hate could bring to even more painful things.

8 years later,Kumo,at the age of 16, remained the good guy he always was. But he still had the memory,the scar of that day. But this…is where the second event that changed his life took place.

One night,Kumo was taking a walk alone through the streets of the city. Until another guy of his age stopped him. "Hey,buddy,do you have some coins?" He asked.

Kumo looked around but the boy seemed insistent. "Yeah,i'm talking to you. Do you have some coins?"

"…No. Sorry." Kumo simply answered. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable,so he wanted to go away as soon as possible. But unfortunately the boy stopped him.

"Oh,of course you say that you don't have money. Because i suck. Or maybe because you think you are smarter than me right?" He then looked at Kumo with an arrogant face. "Come on,i know you have some money! Why don't you want to be generous?"

"You are starting to bother me. Please go away." Kumo said. But the guy started to laugh. "Oh! Listen to him! He asks me if i can go away! What? Are you saying that you are a so big pussy to tell me something serious? I don't think that you have ever advised someone seriously!"

Kumo started to feel angry. But he knew that he was just trying to provoke him. So he remained calm. But the boy continued to insult him.

"You are still standing still. What a coward! You don't know how to counterattack! Am i right? If only teenagers could be more free to be what they want! Instead of obeying at some stupid rules like i suppose you do! Come on,scum. I know that you are angry at me! But even if you try to harm me you will be the one laying on the ground. Look at those arms you have! You don't train your body! But we can settle this…give me your money…and we'll be pals…" The boy had the face in front of his. But Kumo still had patience and answered in a simple way. "No."

"I knew it…you don't want to fight! I bet that bitch of your mother told you so,right?" The guy said with a smile. But this time,he passed the line. Kumo immediately grabbed him by the neck and made him clash against a wall. All the arrogance and the pride of the other boy changed into fear and despair. "W-WOAH! Calm down! I didn't know you were that strong! Ok Ok! I'm sorry! Sorry if i tried to take your money! Please spare me!"

"Listen. I'm usually a calm guy. But if you insult my family you pass the line! You just showed to me what you really are! You try to be cool and stuff but then when someone gets angry you immediately get scared. If you think you'll become someone by doing this,you are wrong! GET IT!?" Kumo exclaimed.

The boy started to tremble and sob. "OK! OK! I WON'T DO IT ANYMORE!" Then Kumo saw something coming out from his pocket. Something that made him even more angry. A little packet with something white on the inside.

"Is…that…cocaine?" Kumo asked. "Y-yes! I often buy it! It's a good thing!" The boy answered.

"You wanted to take my money…TO BUY EVEN MORE COCAINE!?" Kumo screamed.

"I TOLD YOU! I'M SORRY! PLEASE LET ME GO!" The boy said,crying.

At this point Kumo couldn't hold his anger anymore. The reason behing his aggression,the memories of his old classmate,and what her mother said…made him go crazy.

"YOU JUST RUINED YOUR LIFE! YOU SCUM!" He exclaimed. He then started to punch him really hard,making him even clash against the wall. The boy,who was snobby and arrogant just a few moments ago,now he was now begging for Kumo to stop. But Kumo didn't do that. In the end,the boy fell to the ground.

Kumo was still painting for the rage. He then noticed that the boy wasn't moving anymore. He started to tremble. "Did he…died!?" He said. He hoped that he was wrong,but then he saw his hands.

They were all red. That was blood.

Kumo didn't want none of this. But in the end he realized what he had just done.

"I…I killed him...?" He felt cold. It was a terrible cold. Maybe the worst he ever felt. He never made something terrible. But in the end…he did the same thing that Tim did to him many years before.

He fell on his knees,feeling more cold…His head was about to blow up with messed up emotions like panic,sadness and anger.

"What have i done….what have i done…WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" Kumo started to cry and scream of despair. In that moment,a girl saw both him and the other guy's corpse. Terrified by that view,the girl called the police.

Kumo did nothing to stop her. Becuase he thought that she was doing the right thing. He was the guilty one. All he had to do was putting his arms behind his head and wait for the police to come.

In the end,Kumo was arrested,and the court made his sentence.

"The accused one has confessed. Young boy,even though you didn'do that on purpose and you were angry,you still have done a terrible thing. And so,we decided that you'll have to spend at least two years in prison." The judge said,hammering.

Kumo turned around to see his family. Everything was in shock: Sora had the face full of tears. Yamato had mixed up emotions. He was sad but terribly angry at the same way. Kyoko too was sad. Kumo always tried to do his best to make his family proud,but this time…he was the monster.

"Do you have any last words to say?" The judge asked.

"…Yes." Kumo replied. He then turned to the family fo the boy that he killed. He bowed his head with sincere tears. "I'm terribly sorry. I could have avoided all of this. I could ignore him or making him run away! But i didn't…and this is the fair punishment for me. I'm really sorry…may your son's soul rest in peace."

They didn't answer. Of course they were angry at him,but they also understood him a little. They didn't knew that their kid was taking drugs.

"Very well. With this said,the trial is over." The judge closed. And Kumo was brought away.

Kumo had to end his adolescence inside a cell. Luckily he managed to end his studies. So,when he could exit from the prison,he could find a job.

His days inside the jail were terrible,but he didn't care. After all…that was his punishment. He had a good behaviour there,he got a ong with the other prisoners and waited with patience the moment he could go away. And so time passed…and after two years…Kumo finally left the prison.

* * *

Kumo woke up and looked at the clock. It was 18.00 P.M. Since he had a meeting with his friends that night,he decided to rest for the afternoon,so he could stay awake for all the night,since their meetings used to end even at times like 1.00 A.M. "I have to be there in an hour…" He said. He then got up from the bed and went to the living room,where he saw his partner Shoutmon eating an ice cream. Kumo could see that he ate too much of it,judging by his mouth,dirt with chocolate.

"Hey! You woke up!" Shoutmon said with a smile. "And you are trying to get diabetes." Kumo jokingly answered.

"Wow,it's rare that you make jokes!" Shoutmon said. "You are always so serious."

"Well,i too have to smile sometime." Kumo answered.

"We have still some time left before we go to the others. What do you want to do?" Shoutmon asked.

"Let's see…how about a walk?" Kumo proposed. Shoutmon seemed to like the idea. After all,it was always a good thing for a Digimon to walk with his partner,who was supposed to be his best friend. "Ok!" He said with a big smile on his face.

So after some minutes,the two of them were walking through the streets of the city.

"Did you rest well?" Shoutmon asked. "Kinda. Of course,i managed to sleep,but i also had some thoughts on my head…" Kumo answered.

"You mean 'the heart dive'?" Shoutmon asked.

"No. That only happens when i sleep at night,like the others at the agency. I was just thinking at what happened recently. About all the stuff with the man who is after us." Kumo answered.

"Oh yes. What Chikara said today wasn't reassuring…if this guy can hire even people from all over the world,who could possibly be?" Shoutmon said.

"That's the main problem. We still don't have an answer,expect for the fact that he is close to us. As far as i know,there aren't millionaires or politics that are angry at us. But if i think of what that Koichi said…he's more close to us than we could ever think…so that means that he's a Chosen Children?" Kumo tried to make a possible answer,but Shoutmon wasn't that sure. "This option is too generic. In these days,everyone is a Chosen Children. But the fact that he,too,could have a Digimon is not to be excluded!"

"It's a little bit disappointing. As a detective,i should reach the truth in a short time…" Kumo said. But Shoutmon laughed. "Oh,you don't have to say so! The agency has been in business for only a year! We still have a lot of things to learn. But hey,the results that we got during this years were pretty big! Don't you agree?"

"Yes,you are right…" Kumo answered. His face started to be more dark. "A year…like it has been a year since i got out of prision…"

Even Shoutmon had a worried face. "Oh…right. I wasn't there when you made that thing…but why did you do that?" He asked.

Kumo then put a hand on his heart. Remeber that day for him was way too painful. "i really…didn't want to do it… I was so angry when i saw that pack of cocaine. When i saw it,the memory of my old classmate came back to my mind. The fact that he was ruining his life because of that stuff made my blood flow to my brain. But i didn't notice the power i was putting in those punches nor the fact that his head was hitting the wall. That day…left a too big scar on my heart. I'm trying to clear my both my heart and mind from that, but…i don't know when i can feel happy again."

Shoutmon put a hand on his leg. "Kumo…you are doing great. You are a boy with a big heart and moved by a strong resolve,like a golden wind passes on your hair. I know you will manage to go beyond this."

Kumo smiled. "You always know how to cherish me…you were even able to make me some company when i was in jail. And i thank you for that…"

"Don't worry! I'm your partner after all! Daijoubu!" Shoutmon answered. Daijoubu was a japanese term. It meant 'It's all right'. Gabumon used to say it to Yamato.

"You still remeber it…by the way…i've decided that one day…i'll go visit the family of that boy…" Kumo said.

"Are you sure?" Shoutmon asked.

Kumo nodded. "Yes…i want to apologize them in the most sincere way. I think that what i said at the justice palace that day wasn't enough…"

"I see…i think it's a good thing. Although i don't know how they will greet you…" Shoutmon said.

"I know that…but i still want to try." Kumo asnwered.

After that conversation they sat on a bench. "Say…Kumo…do you have your ocarina?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yes." Kumo simply answered.

"Would you mind if you play some music for me?" The small Digimon asked.

"No. Not at all." Kumo then took from his pocket a blue ocarina and started to play it. Kumo took from his father the love for the music,although he didn't want to be a professional musician like him. Unlike Yamato,who used to play the harmonica,Kumo played an ocarina that he won at a fair.

Shoutmon closed his eyes to not think at anything. He only wanted to hear good music on his pointed ears. In that moment everything was calm and peaceful. The waves of the ocean accompained the soft music of the ocarina. Someone stopped too,just to hear that melody. One of them smiled and get closer.

"Aaah…this brings me good memories." He said. Kumo turned around and saw Takeru with Patamon.

"Uncle…"Kumo said. "Hey,Kumo! How is it going?" Takeru asked.

"I'm fine…thanks" Kumo said.

"Why were you playing the ocarina?" Patamon asked.

"Shoutmon asked me to do it." Kumo answered. "Well,i wanted to hear good music." Shoutmon added.

"You're right. Kumo plays really well." Takeru said with a smile. "Just like your father. I still remember when he used to play the harmonica for me or Gabumon."

"Uncle Takeru…what was my father like during your journies?" Kumo asked.

"Well…he was an unique case. During our first adventure in the Digital World he wanted to show that he was able to protect the others,especially me. But he was also a lonely and reserved person. This brought him to some fights with the others,especially with Taichi. I was the reason of some of his problems. Our parents,your grandparents divorced when we were only kids. So he felt more protective to me. He wanted to show that he was there for me. But he also felt like Taichi seemed like a more reliable big brother for me rather than him. Maybe the most upsetting moment for him during our first journey was the battle with the Dark Master Pinocchimon. One of his servants made him doubt of Taichi and the others,and when he came back he had a fight against him. Then,after our first meeting with Homeostasis,he calmed down. But he wanted to be alone with Gabumon. His doubts and sorrow started to grow bigger,and the darkness in his heart almost took him. But luckily Gabumon helped him to smile again. So he finally learned what was the meaning of his crest,the friendship. He was never alone,we always were with him. Many years later,during the situation with Meicoomon and Yggdrasil,He had other arguments with Taichi,about the fact that he didn't want to hurt people and other stuff. Also,i remember when there was the reboot of the Digital World. Even him was destructed. But we all together went through all of this and managed to do what was right." Takeru explained. It was incredible for him how much time had passed.

"I see…so he too,had problems…" Kumo said.

"We all have problems. Life is never full of happiness." Takeru replied. "What matters is that we find the strength to stand up again." Patamon said.

"My father was quite funny when it came to take care of me and Kyoko. He always tried to be the serious one,but he ended up in the most hilarious situations. But i can say that he had fun. He really loved me. When i said that i was interested in playing an instrument he was filled with joy. After all…i was his son. But after that day…he didn't want to see or talk me again for a long time. This is partly the reason i left my home so soon. Now i can see him,but he still refuses to talk. Maybe he's feeling guilty for what happened." Kumo explained.

Takeru sighed. "Sometimes,neither i or Sora can understand what my brother thinks. But i'm sure that he still loves you. You are his son,after all. And one day he'll understand that he has nothing to do for what happened." He said with a smile.

"Thank you,uncle." Kumo said.

"You're welcome" Takeru answered. Then Kumo stood up. "I think i'll go now." Kumo then said. "I have to meet with some friends of mine."

"At this hour?" Patamon asked. Kumo didn't want to go personal so he gave a simple answer,hoping it would be enough. "Well,we like the night."

Patamon silenced for some seconds and then…"Ok! Have fun!"

"Thanks!" Shoutmon said.

And so Takeru left. "I've never heard of this friends…" Takeru thought.

Kumo and Shoutmon then came back home and dived to the Digital World. But that…would not have been a normal night.

* * *

Somnus. A metropolis of the Digital World situated at the Toshinobu Kubota server,the Digital World's counterpart of Japan. A city that counts over 4 milions of inhabitants,between humans and Digimon. This city was created shortly after Meicoomon's death. It was characterized by tall buildings and many places technologically advanced. This city was exactly the real version of the one described in all sci-fi movies based on the future,like the classic Metropolis,but despite this,the inhabitants lived like normal people. Here lived Digimon of all races and levels. In 2015,since it was becoming more and more important when it came to politcs and economy,the city became the capital of the Digital World. It had plenty of streets and squares,from the commercial ones to the apartments one. But there was one building that differed from the others,placed on the center of the city. It was a skyscraper for over 200 floors. It was the main place of the city government,as well as the mayor's house. When it was night,the city was filled with lights of every kind. The weather was often rainy there. Despite its being a city of many varieties and progressions,there was always an air of melanchony and seriousness,maybe because the people and Digimon used to work very much,and the city remained the same in years. Everyone belonged to a specific group and there wasn't an unique being. It was like everyone were moving,but they didn't know why. Kumo and Shoutmon were walking in a street of that town,between the mass of people who were walking there like robots.

"How much is the meeting missing?" Shoutmon asked. Kumo looked at the watch and answered. "10 minutes. We better get hurry…"

"Easy to say…especially with all these people!" Shoutmon complained,but Kumo closed his mouth with embarassement. "Sssh! You will make us look bad!"

"...Sorry." Shoutmon said with the mouth closed. "But honestly,i don't think they're ever gonna hear us. They're too…focused on doing their duties. Sometimes this city gives me creeps." He then murmured.

"I know. But like you said,they're simply doing what they have to. And sometimes your priorities make you forget about everything. This place reminds me of San Francisco a little bit…it's incredible how the Digital World and the real world look alike." Kumo answered,mentioning a smile.

"Hey,after all the Digital World is like the mirror of the human one. Look! We arrived!" Shoutmon said. Kumo looked straight and saw an house of only two floors. "You are right…ok. Let's go." He said.

At the entry of the building there were two guys and a girl with their Digimon. The first boy had orange hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a drawing of a moose surrounded in flames,a pair of white pants, brown gloves and leather shoes. His name was Aleksanteri Virtanen,but he wanted to be called Aleksi. Someone used to think that his name was weird,but it's because he was finnish. Aleksi was a pretty smart guy that used to came up with good tactics when it came to battle. He was also kind and calm,since he had a normal life. His Digimon partner was a wizard with red clothes,wearing also a pair of googles. It was a variant of Wizarmon,known as Fla Wizarmon

The girl had also orange and long hair with a white ribbon and purple eyes,she was wearing a shirt pink on the left side and red on the right side,black pants with some small holes on them and pockets with buttons,even in the back,white gloves with grey cirlces on it,similar to those that Aisu wore and white boots with golden studs. Her name was Aija Virtanen. She was the sister of Aleksi. Aija was the one that always had to stop possible arguments. But she also had a pure heart and she always wanted to help the weakest. Her Digimon partner was a purple rabbit wearing a yellow suits,a pair of sandals and weapons called Tokaku Tessou on both of her arms. Her name was Turuiemon,an Adult-Level Digimon.

The third guy had dark blond hair and white eyes,wearing a purple short-sleeved shirt with the drawing of a big sword on it and the word 'duty', an iron shawl on one of his shouldiers. He also wore white jeans and normal shoes. He also wore some bracelets with studs on his hands. He also had a pendant around his neck with the shape of a horse. This boy came from Austria and his name was Sigmund Wagner. He was named just like the famous doctor. Sigmund was a hot-tempered guy. Most of the time he used to be very aggressive and when it came to fighting,nothing would have stopped him. His Digimon partner was a Lightdramon,just like Veemon's Armor Evolution.

Aija saw Kumo and Shoutmon. "Oh! There they are!" So she waved her hand and greeted them to let them know that she saw them. "Heeey!"

Aleksi and Sigmund looked up and saw them too. "Oh! They came!" Aleksi said with a happy tone. But Sigmund didn't have the same humor. "About time."

"Hi guys!" Kumo saluted them. "You are late,Kumo." Sigmund said.

"Actually Sigmund…i think he just came in time." Aleksi answered. "Maybe it's you that came early?" Kumo added with a grin.

"If you are triyng to make a sense of humor,you are going to make me puke." Sigmund said with a cold tone. "Come on let's go,Lightdramon." He then entered the building. "Roger." Lightdramon simply answered,following him.

Kumo frowned. "He's always like this with me…" He said. Aleksi looked at the building and then back at Kumo. Sigmund made him uncomfortable like all the times. "Forgive him. You know what he has been through. Also,he doesn't like your story…"

Kumo sighed. "Don't worry. It's ok…after all he's half right."

"Kumo! You don't have to say that! Come on! No more emo faces! Smile!" Aija said.

"Emo face?" Shoutmon asked. "Well,i don'think Kumo is that depressed! Even if he listens to Green Day…"

Kumo blushed. "Whad do you mean by that!?" And everyone laughed. "There is always a new show here! That's the best part of our team!" Turuiemon said.

"I'm afraid that you are right,Turuiemon…" Kumo said with a tone of resignation.

"Why are we still her?! Come on! Let's enter!" Fla Wizarmon said. "Yeah!" Aleksi added. And so they everyone entered.

They building they came in was a place where they had to take care of Baby I or Baby II-Level Digimon,who ended up being alone. They fed them,washed them and made them play. It was a little activity that they wanted to do to make things a little bit better on a city like that. Everyone in that small group had a motivation to do that. Kumo went there because it was one of the many activities he used to do in order to make himself more pure. He had been doing this activity for a year now. The inside of the building had a clean and bright look. A pale lamp illuminated the room. Both on the left and the right side there were at least 11 yellow cots,where the baby Digimon were laying with some toys near them. The walls were white with a small aquamarine line and a diamond pattern. The room was illuminated by a pale light on the ceiling. Behind the last cot on the right there was some stairs that led to a second floor,while at the end of the room there were some cabinets and shelves with books and different types of toys.

When Aija turend on the lights,all the Digimon that were sleeping woke up and turned on the little group. They all made a happy and adorable expression. Some of them even jumped on them.

Kumo laughed. "Hey,little buddies!" But Sigmund was annoyed. "Get off me! You little brats!"

"Sigmund,they are little. You could scare them." Lightdramon tried to advise him,but…"Shut up,Lightdramon!"

The dragon frowned. "Sorry Sigmund…"

"Come on! You should try to be more loving!" Aleksi said with a smile. "Yeah! They are not bad!" Fla Wizarmon said. He had a Jyarimon on his head. In that moment,the small Digimon pooped on his hat. Fla Wizarmon was a little bit disgusted by that. "Well…most of the times."

Some Digimon were pulling Aija from the sleeves. They were pointing at the toys. So it was clear what they wanted. "Ok,ok! I got it! Let's play!" Aija said. The movements of the little Digimon made her sweeten.

Then,another Digimon came down the stairs. He was an Adult-Level Digimon that looked like a spider,with a skull on his back. His name was Dokugumon. Despite his look,he was actually a good Digimon,unlike the others of his species. He was the owner of the building and the one who took care of the Baby Digimon. He was able to look all of them,since he had many eyes. "Oh! You came!"

"Hey there,Dokugumon!" Turuiemon saluted him. "We're here to help you like every week!" Aleksi added.

"Thank you. If you knew how much these little pests make me toil. Sometimes i have to block them with my spider web!" Dokugumon answered. "Don't get me wrong. I adore them. But they have no control…"

"Well,they are little. It's normal." Kumo said. "Ok. I think i'll go cook something for them. Shoutmon,you play with them." He then led towards the stairs.

"Understood!" Shoutmon answered. Aija too,went up the stairs. "Let me help!"

"I think i'll stay here…" Turuiemon said. Sigmund took a chair and sat down with his arms folded. "I'll watch them. Lightdramon,you too." He said. "Uhm…ok…" Lightdramon simply replied.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?" Aleksi asked but Sigmund stood still. "What if they get hurt?"

"He's quite stubborn…he reminds me of Kasai!" Shoutmon thought.

"If you say so…" Aleksi said with a confused tone. Meanwhile the Digimon partners were playing with the smallest ones. Shoutmon was letting them play with his microphone. Turiemon was making them jump with her feet,without hurting them and Fla Wizarmon was making some magic trick for them.

Meanwhile Kumo and Aija were making some food for the little Digimon. Kumo was cooking Milk,egg yolk,banana and bread together. Aija got curious by that strange mix. "What is that?" She asked.

"Something i saw my sister do. I think they are gonna like that." He answered. He then put the dish in several plates. "Ok! Dinner is ready!"

Luckily that food was a success. All the Baby Digimon seemed to like it,judging by their faces.

"Hey! It actually worked! Your sister must have a real talent when it comes to cooking!" Aija said with a smile.

"Just as long as you don't give her a cup of coffee…" Kumo murmured. In that moment he felt a shiver on his back. The creations of her sister could kill anyone.

"Did you just said something?" Aleksi asked. Kumo immediately turned around. "NOTHING!" Shoutmon immediately knew what Kumo was thinking. "I know that feeling." He murmured too.

"What are you saying?" Turuiemon asked,but Shoutmon immediately turned around. "NOTHING!" Like human,like Digimon.

"They are funny,wouldn't you agree,Sigmund?" Aleksi asked.

"If you say so." Sigmund simply answered. Aleksi sighed. He knew it was useless. Then,in that moment,Kumo came back upstairs. "What is he doing?" Aleksi wondered.

"You know…he is going to take…that thing." Aija answered. Aleksi's face became more serious. "Oh…right." Without saying a word,Sigmund followed him.

Kumo took a glass of water and then grabbed something: a packet of antidepressants. Kumo used to take them to heal his depression after his crime. When he opened the packet,some of them fell to the ground. "Oh fuck…" Kumo said. He was more serious when he had to take them. So he grabbed all the antidepressants that had fallem,put them on the table,grabbed one of them and put it in the tongue. He then drank the water with the medicine. This was the way he had to take it.

Kumo then heard some footsteps behind him. When he turned around to see who was it,he noticed that it was Sigmund. The blonde boy looked at him with his serious stare. "Are you taking antidepressants?" He asked.

Kumo thought that he would have yelled at him like always,but despite that,he gave him a sincere answer. "Yes,i do…"

Sigmund stayed in silence for some seconds. And then…Kumo was surprised by his answer. "…How should you take them?"

"What? Why did you want to know that?" Kumo asked.

"Because…maybe i need them too." Sigmund answered.

Kumo then remembered that Sigmund too,had a memory that left a scar on his heart. But he also knew that medicinals were a serious thing. "Sigmund,i know what you have been through and i'm very sorry about that. But you can't just start to take them! You have to talk with your doctor first."

Sigmund made an annoyed face and turned around. "I knew you would have answered like this!"

"Calm down,Sigmund!" Kumo said. But Sigmund didn't want to hear another word. "And why should i? I'm not forced to follow the words of a detective that made a crime."

Kumo felt offended by those words. But he didn't do anything violent. He didn't want to make a second mistake. Plus,he knew that Sigmund was a strong guy. "Sigmund,you can't be offended by a thing like this!" He exclaimed. "I still don't get it! Why do you always treat me like that?"

"It's because of your story,ok? I can't think of a murderer that becomes a detective. Why did you become one? Did you really wanted to help other people or you are just doing it for yourself?" Sigmund asked.

Kumo then silenced. He noticed that after all,Sigmund was right. But he still wanted to give his own answer. "…Yes. That's true. Maybe i'm doing it for myself. After i came out of prison i was completely destroyed. The only colour i could see was black. It took me a while to recover for what i have done. And as you can see maybe i still not put my back behind me. But i'm trying to do that! Maybe you don't think of it,but yes…there is a reason why i'm doing all of these activities."

Sigmund was still not sure of what Kumo said. "And what is it?" He asked.

"…It's because i don't want to see other people suffer for the same things i did or end up like me." Kumo answered.

Finally Sigmund understood. The melanchonic tone of Kumo made him feel that he was telling the truth. "Oh…i'm sorry."

"It's nothing." Kumo said with a smile. Sigmund then sat down and looked at the window. "You know my story right?"

Kumo nodded. "I've heard about your younger brother who died in a boxing match."

"That match had to be stopped…i should have stopped him. I thought it was all ok. My brother was a pure champion at boxing,but we didn't knew that his opponent was known for being that strong. Without even knowing it…he used too much strength and killed my brother…i was furious. After that…i've thought that i had to be strong. If i was strong i could get rid of emotions that upset me."

By hearing those words,Kumo had a pang in his heart. Sigmund's younger brother died like the guy that Kumo murdered: By a loss of control. "Tell me. Why did you want to help these little Digimon?"

Sigmund at first silenced. He was ashamed of his motivation,but then he thought that since Kumo was sincere,he had to tell the truth too. "It's because i don't want them to feel alone. Like i did."

"You feel alone?" Kumo asked. Sigmund nodded. "Yes. My brother was everything to me. He made me company in every moment,he helped me when i was sad. He was always there for me. When i lost him…i felt like i lost also a half of me."

"I can understand. Even i would feel lost if my sister died. But…you have Lightdramon at your side! You also have me,Aleksi and Aija! You don't have to feel that way!" Kumo said. "Like Aija said to me,no more emo faces! Smile!"

"You're not funny." Sigmund said.

In that moment Aija,Aleksi and their Digimon went upstairs. "Hey! We heard your arguments." Aleksi said.

Kumo scratched his head. "You did?"

"Yes. And Sigmund. Don't worry. You can always count on me." Lightdramon said.

"I know,Lightdramon. We're partners." Sigmund answered.

"The Baby Digimon are sleeping now,despite your fight." Aija said with a grin. "Dokugumon is with them."

"Shut up,Aija." Sigmund simply said.

"So…who wants some coffee?" Aleksi said.

"Me" The Digimon answered,smiling. But Aleksi protest. "No,you don't!"

"But why?" Fla Wizarmon asked. "Aleksi is right. You Digimon are known for having too much energy. If you even take a sip of coffee,i'm sure you'll get mad." Kumo supported Aleksi's answer. And he was actually right. Usually,Digimon from Baby-Level to Adult-Level shouldn't take coffee,since they risk to get hyperactive. So the drink is allowed only to Perfect-Levels and Ultimate-Level. So Lightdramon was the only one who could take it. So when the dragon Digimon was taking his cup of coffee,the other Digimon were watching him enviously.

Meanwhile the four humans sat on a table and drank their cup,having a normal discussion. "So,how is the agency going?" Aija asked.

"It's fine. But i'm sure that you watched the television news." Kumo answered. "Oh right. The one who is after you. I really wonder why…" Aleksi said.

"Maybe it's because they know who your parents are." Sigmund added.

"We don't know if it's sure. But we are doing our best. We had received two attacks for now,plus an encounter with one of them. But We still don't know nothing…" Kumo said.

"You've met them three times? And how did it go?" Fla Wizarmon asked.

"Luckily we won. But man! Judging by what our friends said,they are pretty strong and smart!" Shoutmon answered.

"This also makes me think of something…" Kumo said. Aleksi got curious. "And what is it?" Kumo was still watching his reflex on the coffee. "I wonder…if there is someone very dangerous behind this." He said. His thought was fair. Maybe after 32 years of peace,disorder was rising up again.

"Hmmm…i don't know if you are right or not. But if that's so,you know what to do right?" Aleksi asked. Kumo looked at him. He didn't understand. So Aleksi continued. "I mean,if someone evil should come,will you and your friends follow your parents footsteps and be there to face it?"

This was a really serious question. Kumo was a detective,so naturally,he was a person that had to defend the others. But he never thought of saving something bugger as the two worlds like his parents did many times. He then looked at the window and saw the city. Saving that mass of monotonous people…was it worth it? But he also remembered another thing that characterized him. So he turned on the others.

"Well…this is the first time that i think of this argument. Doing the same things that my mum and dad did when they were younger never was on my agenda. And surely i'm not that pure and merciful like them,sometimes my methods are violent…but! There is one thing i can say. And that thing is that i hate coward people who use innocent people to increase their own desires,like drug trafficking. I find disgusting the fact that the drugs are sold even to women and children. And yes…that thought brought me to a terrible act. But still,i've not abbandoned this idea. It was the way i used that was wrong,and i deeply regret it. It's because of this that i,Kumo Ishida,have developed a dream. I dream to be always there for the ones that ended up being without anyone,so if there is a big threat,at least i'll be there. But…despite this,i still don't know how i'll be able to say that i put my past behind me…"

"That's the Kumo i know!" Shoutmon said with a smile. "That's right! I see that you are resolute!" Aija added. Sigmund snorted. "You talk like a knight."

"Well,i can say that yours is a nice dream." Lightdramon simply said. He was a Digimon of few words.

"Well,i asked the question and i can say that i'm pretty satisfied with the answer!" Aleksi said. "I'd like to absorb your will…" Fla Wizarmon said,but Aleksi stopped him. "DON'T!"

"Well…i don't think there is nothing left to do here. Wanna take a walk?" Aleksi asked.

"Ok. Let's go Lightdramon." Sigmund said. Lightdramon nodded,stood up and followed him. Fla Wizarmon did the same. "How about you two?" He asked.

"I think i'll stay here a little more." Aija answered. "Me too." Kumo added.

"Oh well! Then see you at home,Aija!" Aleksi said.

"I know! Don't hurt yourself!" Aija replied. Aleksi pretended nothing and looked down at the stairs. "See you soon!" He then left,along with his partner and Sigmund.

"Are you leaving?" Dokugumon asked.

"Yes! Say hello to the babies from us!" Fla Wizarmon said.

"I'll do it! Bye!" Dokugumon answered. In the end,Sigmund and Aleksi came out.

Meanwhile Kumo and Aija were left at the superior floor. "So…now there are only the four of us." Aija said.

"Yup. You,me,Shoutmon and Turuiemon." Kumo added.

"By the way you said it,it looks like you think we are a burden." Turuiemon noticed with a 'seriously?' face.

"No! I didn't mean that!" Kumo exclaimed. But Shoutmon reassured him. "Don't worry!"

Due to the scene,Aija gave a smirk. "Well,if you want to confess your feelings for me,you should do it now."

With that,Kumo's face became serious and turned to Aija. "What do you mean by that? I don't have feelings for you,and i don't think i will."

Aija was shocked and sad at the same time (Not because he loved him,but because of his answer) "That's not a thing you say to a girl…anyways…" She then looked at the window and saw all the cars that were passing. "I've really appreciated what you said before."

Kumo was unprepared. "Really?"

Aija nodded. "I can see that you changed a lot. When we first met,you were still acting like a zombie."

Kumo,too looked at the cars. "Yes,that's right. Only a few months had passed since i was released from prison. I still thought of the terrible thing i've done. Not even my mother or my sister could help me."

"What about your father?" Aija asked.

"He didn't want to see or talk to me." Kumo simply answered.

"That must be horrible for you…being rejected by your own father…" Turuiemon said.

"After all he was right. Nowdays he can see me,but still refuses to talk." Kumo answered. Aija put a hand on his shoulder,in sign of support. "Don't worry,he'll pass this stage." Kumo made then a smile of gratitude. At least he had someone. More than someone. "Thank you...by the way…before you said to your brother to don't hurt himself. Why?"

"Kumo,maybe it's a private thing…" Shoutmon advised,but Aija didn't care. "It's fine. The fact is that Aleksi is the one that works more than we do." She answered.

"That's true…" Kumo noticed,judging by how the kitchen was accurate and remembering that Dokugumon wasn't that organised.

"And since that,i'm always afraid that he ends up getting badly reduced. One time he fought against another guy because he had criticized his job." Aija continued.

"I can understand. You work so much for one thing and there still is someone ready to criticise. But i too,think that time he went too far." Turuiemon added.

"So,that's the point. I still remember that when we were little we made a promise…" Aija said. And a promise between brothers was natural,but Kumo was curious. "What promise?"

"We promised that we would have protect each other,in every situation. That's because we want to keep the bond we had since we were kids firm." Aija replied. "And i think that we went pretty well! Especially with our Digimon."

"Oh,thank you Aija!" Turuiemon said.

Kumo felt a good feeling by hearing those words. But he also felt how much he and Aija were different. He never had something to protect,but he knew that it must have been nice have it.

"And you Kumo? How is your sister? What kind of person she is like?" Aija asked.

"Well…my sister has a really good heart. Sure,she sometimes is a complete idiot and gets out with terrible ideas for her coffee,but i can say that everytime she puts herself in every thing she does. Sometimes i envy her,she has the energy and the patience that i don't have…" Kumo answered.

"I see…it's natural…we always envy our bigger brother or sister. We saw them as inspirational figures,but we see us at the same time as their shadows. But i think that we too have some qualities that they don't have. And that is why we are known by others. I'm pretty sure that the other members of your agency know you not only because of your sister!" Aija spoke.

"Yes,it's true! But Kumo always prefer to be silent." Shoutmon said with a laugh. Kumo blushed. "That's not funny."

Aija smiled and looked back at the window. "Did you know why i accepted to do this work?" She said. "It's because i too,have a dream. The dream of making more people or Digimon smile. I think that everyone deseves at least one smile in life. And i know that this is an impossible request…but at least i want to make everyone close to me happy. And i think that these baby Digimon are a good start!"

"Wow…i didn't know…" Kumo said.

"We are having a nice discussion,right?" Aija asked. Kumo smiled and nodded. "Yes,i agree."

"You know Kumo…don't change. Even if another terrible thing happens to you…stay strong and still. Because i like you the way you are." Aija then said.

Kumo wasn't sure of what she was saying,but he agreed. After all,this is what friendship was all about. "I will." He said. But unfortunately…that night would soon turn into disaster…

Meanwhile,on the top of another building,the man who was after the young Chosen Children was preparing his attack at the government palace. With him there were Cassidy Monroe,Koichi Nimura,Jack Ambra,James Belmod,Maximilian Astaroth and Jean Claude Laverne. Everyone had their Digimon partner with them.

"I'm actually surprised that you wanted to join the ambush,Koichi. Why the sudden change?" The figure asked.

"You see…yesterday i ended up fighting with one of those detectives,and they got me and Duskmon cornered. So i thought that this could be a more simple task." Koichi answered. Jake couldn't help but laugh. "What? Are you telling me that you are afraid?"

"Shut up." Koichi simply answered.

"Come on! It's not the end of the world! At least you saw what they are capable of. A great career always start with lots of failures! It's important to know where you are wrong." Jake said.

"Do you think it's the time to be a philosopher?" Maximilian asked.

"Hey,i'm a commercial character…just the way i am." Jake answered.

Koichi,on the other hand wasn't that annoyed. "I actually like the way you act."

"You can discuss about that later. Now…sir,what are we going to do?" Cassidy asked.

"It's simple. The governement skycraper is a little bit far from where we are at the moment. We shall go there by simply walking on a regular foot. It's important that the passers see us like normal people. When we get there,someone will have to kill the guards placed on the entry in a stealth way. Since they are Digimon,they are gonna disappear in a bunch of data,so nobody from the inside will suspect anything. Once inside,Orochimon must immediately make everyone drunk with his Sake Breath. After that,we'll begin the climb to the top,where i'll kill the mayor while you will some of you go to the operators room and put this in the machine that controls the electrical appliances. If we get attacked by the guards on the inside of the skycraper,we shall kill them on the spot." Saiba explained and then he showed a small and purple cube.

"What is that?" James asked.

"This is a device created by the power of my Digimon partner. Once you'll put it inside the machine,a barrier that only we can pass,shall surround all the skycraper,where we can continue our big purpose." The figure answered.

"Really? How strong is your Digimon?" Raptordramon asked.

"Oh,you really don't want to know…" The figure's Digimon said,looking at him with his red eyes.

"…Maybe you're right." Raptordramon simply conluded.

Meanwhile Jean Claude was watching his laptop to check the people of the city and noticed something. "I'm sorry to interrupt but it seems that one of the Chesire Cat Agency is here." He said.

Everyone turned on him. "Who is it?" Cassidy asked.

"His name is Kumo Ishida. At the moment,he's inside a building which is 45 metres from here." Jean Claude answered.

"Kumo Ishida? If i'm not wrong,he is the younger brother of the leader of the Chesire Cat Agency." Jake remembered when he saw the list of the members of the agency.

"I see…interesting…since he's here,we're gonna take care of him too." The figure said.

"Leave it to me. I really wish to struck down one of those stupid detectives since i lost with Strikedramon!" Raptordramon said,while trying to mantain the slime from his mouth.

Jean Claude then looked back at the laptop. "It seems that he's not alone. He's with other 3 three individuals of his age. Their name are Aleksanteri and Aija Virtanen and Sigmund Wagner. Aleksanteri and Sigmund are in the streets of the town,while Aija is with Kumo."

"How did you know all of this stuff?" Maximilian asked.

"Maximilian Astaroth,i'm quite surprised that you asked this question. As a criminal,i'm capaple of using some hacking skills! I can say where they are located thanks to the data of their cellphones. As a criminal,you should know it better than anyone." Jean Claude answered.

Maximilian became annoyed. He felt like the colleague was insulting him. "HOW DARE YOU!? Remember that you are talking with a veteran killer! Show some respect!"

"Perhaps you should respect me,since i am older than you,and probably i have more experience!" Jean Claude retorted.

"Quiet. It's not time to fight." The figure's Digimon said. His creepy tone made them stop while his partner was still patient and thought of what to do. He wanted to complete his plan. But he also knew that those four guys could be a nuisance. So he decided. "In that case,four of you will attack Kumo and his friends. Jake and Koichi will come with me."

"It will be a pleasure,mister." Orochimon said. Koichi and Duskmon simply remained in silence.

"Very well! I'll go against Kumo! I seriously can't wait to fight with one of them again" Cassidy said with a large smirk.

"I think i'll go to Aleksi and the other. My Digimon is more stronger when it comes to open spaces." James chosed his option. "I'll go too. My Digimon is pretty big. He'll need enough space." Maximilian added.

"Then i suppose you shall come with me,Jean Claude." Cassidy concluded. Jean Claude closed his laptop and stood up. "I think so. I can say it'll be fun. It's been a long time since i had to fight with someone. It's time to get into business,Bishop Chessmon." He then summoned through the Digivice his Digimon,a tall and white Humanoid Digimon covered in an armor and wearing a purple mantle.

"Finally. This city will help me to improve my playing skills." Bishop Chessmon said,looking at Somnus.

"Wait,now that i think of it…Jean Claude's Digimon could bring us there in less than a second. Why don't we do that?" Jake asked.

"It's too dangerous. The guards would see us apprearing from nowhere,and we can't get much attention. We shall go in a normal way." The figure answered. After his group exited from the building he looked at the horizon. Everything was ready. "With this said. Good luck." He and his Digimon started to walk away.

"Another journey is on the way! Am i right,Koichi?" Jake asked with a smile.

"If you say so. Let's go,Duskmon" Koichi simply answered. Duskmon nodded and followed their leader. Jake and Orochimon did the same.

"Did you see the pictures of them,Maximilian?" James asked. "Yes,i did." Maximilian simply replied. "Then let's go." James and Astaroth ran away.

"Finally it's our turn…bring us to them." Cassidy said to Jean Claude. The old man made a sinister smile. "As you wish.

* * *

Back to Kumo and Aija,they were still talking at Dokugumon's house. "Oh! Hey,there's some coffee left!" Turuiemon noticed that the kettle had still some liquid left.

"Really?" Shoutmon asked. In that moment,Aija had an idea for a prank. "If that so…Do you want some Kumo?" She asked.

"You are so kind. Thanks." Kumo answered. So Aija poured some coffee on a little cup. But Kumo didn't notice she was smiling along with the two Digimon. But Kumo noticed that they didn't put the sugar on it,judging by the look of the liquid. "It seems delicious."

Shoutmon noticed that his partner wasn't showing a sign of disgust. "What?" He asked. Kumo then drank the coffee in one gulp.

"WHAT!? HE DRANK IT!?" Aija exclaimed surprised.

"Eugh! Without Sugar is horrible! How did you do that!?" Turuiemon asked incredolously.

"Well,who knows. Maybe i'm prepared for pranks like this." Kumo answered with a smile.

"So…he got it…"Aija said with a defeated tone.

But in that moment a light beam appeared in the room. "It looks like you're having fun."

Kumo,Aija and their Digimon all turned around to see Cassidy,Raptordramon,Jean Claude and BishopChessmon in front of them.

"What!? Who are you?" Aija asked. In that moment,Kumo looked carefully at Cassidy,and then everything was clear. "Wait a second…" he remembered that day when Aisu described her,and in the end he recognized the girl. "I know you! You're Cassidy Monroe!"

"Bingo." Cassidy said with a smirk on her face.

"Cassidy Monroe!?" Aija asked. "So she's the mercenary that is after us!?" Shoutmon added.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" Kumo said with an angry,but yet calm tone.

"Oh nothing. We were actually on a job. But since you were here,we thought that maybe we could have had one less problem. Is that coffee you have?" Cassidy answered. She then took a sip of coffee and drank it,like nothing. "Aaaah…delicious. I really love coffee."

"A work? What is it?" Aija asked angry like Kumo.

"Oh,i don't think you should bother." Raptordramon answered. "Beside,you won't have to think about these things soon." He added,showing his teeth.

"What? Are you telling me that you are going to eliminate us? I don't think it's a wise choice! You've already tried once with Aisu and Strikedramon,and if i'm correct,it didn't end well!" Shoutmon said,putting on a pose. Turuiemon did the same. "Yeah! And don't forget that we are two here! And we are fast! What do you think to do?"

In that moment Cassidy made a little laugh. "You forget that we are not alone."

Kumo and Aija noticed that alongside with them there was a man wearing purple and stylish clothes with a bow tie on his neck with his Digimon.

"He's huge…" Kumo noticed.

"Greetings. My name is Jean Claude Laverne. I had done for several years the criminal lawyer. I really loved this job. Especially when i managed to convict all the people that ended up having me against them in the court. After they ended up in prison,i liked to visit them and make them feel more guilty. And sometimes…i personally made their suffering end." Jean Claude introduced himself,showing to them that behind his mask of a noble man there was a psycopath. "And i remember that you also ended up in prision…Kumo Ishida."

Kumo gritted his teeth. "Yes…two years ago. You killed a passing that made you angry. And the sentence were two years behind the bars. Think of that poor boy's family. You shattered their heart,made them drown into a sea of darkness and despair! Don't you think sometimes that you are a monster?" Jean Claude added.

"Hey! What are you saying!? Leave him alone!" Aija exclaimed,but Cassidy stopped her. "Don't interrupt." Aija gulped and stood still.

"So? Do you have something to say? Kumo Ishida?" Jean Claude asked. "Are you trying to make me crumble?" Kumo answered. Jean Claude was curious by that answer.

"It's true that i have done such a terrible thing…and i will never forget myself for that. But…" He then striked a pose. "If there is one thing i want to do…is to purify myself and be accepted by the person that i love! And most of them say…that i have to put my past behind me! It will take time to do that…but i'll do it! So i'm warning you…every attempt you'll do to trick or defeat us…will be useless!"

Aija was so happy of that answer. "Kumo!"

"Well done! Did you hear? Get ready!" Shoutmon exclaimed.

"Yes! And don't think that we're not gonna do nothing! Bring it on!" Aija added.

Cassidy was annoyed,but she immediately calmed down. "Ok…have it your way…THEN YOU SHALL BE DEAD MEAT!" She then exclaimed.

"Ambush Crunch!" Raptordramon started by charging against them,but Shoutmon and Turuiemon were ready to counterattack. "Rock Damashī!" "Gantoretto!"

Shoutmon shoot a ball of flame and Turuiemon attacked with his claws. Both of the attacks hit Raptordramon that fell from the window,but he gained balance thanks to his wings.

"What!? He can fly!?" Turuiemon exclaimed.

"Surprised?" Raptordramon answered.

"This isn't good…Kumo…we can't fight here! We risk to hurt the Baby Digimon!" Aija advised his friend.

"Right…We have to push them on another zone…" Kumo tried to make a plan, but…

"Oh really? Well don't worry…i'll provvide it for you. Bishop Chessmon!" Kumo and Aija didn't know what Jean Claude was meaning with this phrase. But when he said it,Bishop Chessmon waved his scepter and a bright light surrounded everyone for some seconds.

When Dokugumon came upstairs to see what were all those noises,he didn't see anythng. It seemed that they all disappeared. "What just happened!? Did Kumo and Aija went out from the window?" He wondered.

The answer was that they all ended up in the middle of the road. "What? Where are we?" Shoutmon exclaimed.

"We were at Dokugumon's house just a few seconds ago! What happened!?" Even Aija was confused. Kumo,on the other hand tried to reassemble the pieces. There had to be an explanation for that. "That's right. Then that Digimon did something with his scepter and we ended up here…" But he didn't knew that in that moment they were in danger.

"GUYS! LOOK OUT!" Turuiemon grabbed the others and pushed them at the sidewalk. A truck was going to crush them.

"Wow! That was close…thanks Turuiemon…" Aija said,panting. Kumo then looked at his right and saw Cassidy and Jean Claude with their Digimon,waiting for them. "It seems that they have something that we have to find out…"

"Well…let's just say that you won't be so lucky this time!" Cassidy exclaimed. "DIE!"

Meanwhile,Koichi,Jake and the figure arrived at the government skycraper. They immediately saw two grey Digimon standing behind the door.

"As i thought,the place is watched." The figure said.

"Those are Troopmon. They follow every order. They aren't a serious threat when they are alone,but when they are on a reasonable number,they can be dangerous." Duskmon explained who they were.

"Well,if you say so,then they are not an obstacle. There's only two of them." Jake said.

"But remember that we have to kill them without getting noticed. We don't have to gather much attention from the town. Surely there will be others like them inside the palace. Someone has to get rid of them in a silent way." The figure spoke.

"Let us handle this." Koichi decided to be a volunteer. "Duskmon,you know what to do." He said to his partner. Duskmon nodded and disappeared. "Ghost Move."

Orochimon looked around. "Where did he go?" He asked.

"This move makes him disappear and reappear behind the enemies." Koichi explained. Jake was kinda interested in this. "Well…that's a really good feature for a killer…i'm starting to like you even more!"

Duskmon reappeared in front of the door,behind the two Troopmon. Before they could even turn around,Duskmon already sliced their backs. The two guards fell to the ground and disappeared into data. The group could come closer.

"Well done." The figure's Digimon said. Duskmon decided to remain silent. At this point,the figure looked at Jake. "You know what to do." He said.

Jake nodded and smiled at his partner. "You know what to do,my friend!" He said.

"I got this." Orochimon opened the door to see a lot of people and Digimon that were talking. The ground floor of the skycraper had some plants and couches with some tables,where people could talk. At the end of the room there were a pair of stairs and an elevator. On the right side of the elevator there was a reception where to ask for information. The room also had two automatic vending machines. The floor was made by yellow floor tiles and a black cirlce on the center of the room.

"Sake Breath!" Orochimon immediately released his breath and everyone started to get drunk. Laughs and weird noises could be heard all around the room. The multiheaded snake nodded at the others to say that the road was clear.

"Everything is clean for now." The figure's Digimon said. And so they finally entered. Jake whistled when they saw the place. "They're so accurate!"

"Admire it another time." Koichi said. Duskmon got closer to see a bad news. "The elevator is out of order."

"I was almost sure of this. That means we'll have to go upstairs. From now,on we are free to eliminate everyone in the skycraper." The figure said.

But in that moment,something blew up their cover.

Some of the smoke caused by Orochimon's breath was still there and entered into one of the alarms placed on the celling. So,of course,the alarm was activated.

The group looked around confused.

"What did you do!?" Koichi exclaimed. "Nothing! Don't get angry at me!" Jake retorted.

"It's not his fault. Since both the door and the windows were closed,the smoke caused by Orochimon entered in every hole of the room,like one of the alarms." The figure's Digimon answered.

"There's no other choice. We have to hurry. They'll surely call their strongest guards." The figure ordered. The two killers nodded and started to run.

At the top of the skycraper,the mayor of Somnus,Shigeru Kojima,heard the alarm. "What? What is this? At this hour,the skycraper should be closed at the public! This means that there are some intruders! I'll not allow them to disturb my work!" He then grabbed a microphone. "Attention for all the guards inside and outside the governement palace! It seems that someone has infiltrated the structure! Find them and get rid of them!"

After that message,Many Digimon (Troopmon for the most part) Went upstairs or downstairs as appropriate,to make sure that every zone of the skycraper was protected.

Some of those Digimon were outside the skycraper,but they could hear the message thanks to a earphone they had,so they could hear every order from the mayor.

Many Digimon could be seen running towards the building. It was like watching a movie or a videogame. Even Aleksi and Sigmund could see them.

"Why are there so many Troopmon?" Aleksi wondered. "They guard the government skycraper,right?" Fla Wizarmon added.

Lighdramon could feel that something was not wrong. "I sense a terrible feeling. Maybe someone is attacking the building."

"What!?" Sigmund exclaimed. But they didn't have the time to think of that.

"That's right! And you won't have to think about it!" A voice exclaimed as well. The two boys looked back to see two other guys approaching them with their Digimon. The first one descended from a Digimon that looked like a big bird. The second one approached them by jumping. His Digimon was a big reptile with two living heads.

"Who are you!?" Sigmund asked,feeling threatened.

"I'm James Belmod,and this is Yatagaramon." James answered. "And i'm Maximilian Astaroth! This is my partner Deltamon! Are you two related to Kumo Ishida?" Maximilian added.

"Kumo?" Aleksi asked. "Does that mean that you are two of the mercenaries that are after him!?"

"That is correct. Since you two represent a danger just like him,get ready to write your epitaph!" Yatagaramon answered. Deltamon simply made a roar of challenge.

"Dammit…There is no other choice,Aleksi! We'll have to fight!" Sigmund exclaimed. Aleksi gulped. "This time you are right. Go,Fla Wizarmon!"

Fla Wizarmon nodded and started to attack Yatagaramon with flames,but the bird Digimon was way faster,so he could avoid the flame in less than a second. "Don't get cocky! This is only the starter!" Fla Wizarmon exclaimed.

"I expect no less. Mikafutsu-no-kami!" Yatagaramon then started to gather energy through the Dokkosho he had on his wings and fired from his bootleg. But Fla Wizarmon knew how to escape. "Fire Cloud!" He changed the surroundings into a firestorm,so before the energy clashed against a wall of fire before it could attack him. The generated flames were very high,forcing Yatagaramon to fly even more high to see where he was. But he still couldn't see him. In that moment,Fla Wizarmon jumped from the flames and attacked him with other flames. This time he managed to hit him. The Perfect-Level Digimon ended up clashing on the ground.

"Ngh!" Yatagaramon flapped his wings to make the flame disappear,thanks to the air that they generated. "Where were you?"

"I was inside the flames! Since my element is fire,the blaze couldn't hurt me. Then i jumped and reached you by making small explosions,so that i could have a little push!

"We are strategists. It won't be easy for you to fight!" Aleksi exclaimed. But James wasn't worried. He was rather happy. "You don't know what can Yatagaramon can do."

"What do you mean?" Aleksi asked. "Is he trying to deceive me? Or is he so sure?" He wondered. He had to think of the possible thoughts of his enemy. But while he was thinking of it,the foe already made his next move. "Haguro!" Yatagaramon used his feathers and the field of vision of Fla Wizarmon became very reduced. "W-what is this!?" Fla Wizarmon tried to look around,but everything he could see was only pure darkness.

"You'll find out right now. Gurensou!" Yatagaramon started to attack him with his claws from every direction. Fla Wizarmon couldn't do anything because of his little view,caused by the surrounding darkness.

"Curse you! That's unfair!" Aleksi exclaimed. "There aren't unfair things when you do deals like this." James replied.

In the meantime Lighdramon was fighting against the colossal Deltamon. "Skull Fang!" Deltamon tried to crunch him with his left hand,But Lighdramon was fast enough to avoid it. He then charged a bolt of lightning from his back and attacked. "Blue Thunder!"

Deltamon got hit,but the damage was minimum. "What?" Lighdramon asked.

"Guess it will take much more to defeat this lizard. Continue to attack,Lighdramon!" Sigmund exclaimed.

"Yes!" Lighdramon nodded. "Thunderbolt!" He started to shoot balls of electricity from his mouth. But the damage was still little.

"What are you trying to do? You're ridicolous!" Maximilian said.

"You'll find out soon…" Sigmund said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Maximilain asked. He then noticed that Deltamon was full of smoke on his body and Lighdramon was disappeared. When the smoke disapeared,they could see that Lighdramon was clinging on Deltamon's bell.

"What!?" Maximilian exclaimed. Sigmund was really happy of that result. "Now Lighdramon!"

"Electric Bite!" Lighdramon then bit the bigger Digimon,electrifiyng him,making Deltamon roar of pain.

"That's absurd! How did you get that closer!?" Maximilian asked. He then remembered what just happened to see a possible key. And he saw it. "Wait…now i get it! All of those balls of electricity didn't need to hit him,but to make him not see!"

"That's correct! Since we saw that your Digimon has a high defense,the only way to hit him was to approach him directly! So Lighdramon used his Thunderbolt attack to generate smoke. In that way,your Digimon couldn't see that Lighdramon reached him!" Sigmund explained,giving a grin to Lighdramon. He understood since the beginning what his partner was trying to do.

At first,Maximilian gritted his teeth,but then he made a smile. "You are not the only one who can use a strategy…"

"What do you mean?" Lighdramon asked,but he immediately saw the meaning of that phrase. Deltamon grabbed him with his two living heads that bit him. Lighdramon roared out of pain and could feel the blood on his legs. Deltamon then charged a beam from all of his heads and shooted in front of Lighdramon. "Triplex Force!"

The Armor-Level Digimon was thrown away by the immense power of the beam,clashing against a wall,breaking it. Lighdramon tried to stand up,but the legs were abbandoning him.

"Lighdramon! Dammit…Am i not strong enough to help him!? Just like…" Sigmund's memory of his brother came back into his mind. The moment was terrible,because the enemy could take advantage of his momentary paralysis.

"What? Now you are feeling guilty? If that's so,you cannot give enough power to your Digimon! Now is our chance!" Maximilian exclaimed. With a jump,Deltamon reached Lighdramon and grabbed him with one of his living heads,biting him. He then threw him a Sigmund,who was still thinking of his brother and he couldn't see Lighdramon being thrown away against him. The result was both human and Digimon on the ground. "DAMMIT!" Sigmund shouted.

Meanwhile,on another zone of the city,another battle was bursting. "NOW IS THE TIME FOR OUR REVENGE! WRYYYYYYYY!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Crash Charge!" Raptordramon took a sprint and started to charge against the two Digimon.

"You wish! Turuiemon! You know what to do!" Aija exclaimed. "Gantoretto!" Turuiemon also charged against Raptordramon with her claws,rotating like a spiral,an attack similar to WarGreymon's Brave Tornado.

Both of the attacks were strong,but Turuiemon was advantaged by the fact that she was rotating,so her claws could hit Raptordramon more times. The big reptile started to step back for the pain,but he didn't want to surrender. "Ambush Crunch!" with his long teeth he crunched Turuiemon claws,stopping the attack and hit her. Turuiemon felt a terrible pain,but she couldn't let go. Raptordramon was also strong enough to lift her and make her clash to the ground many times.

"No! Turuiemon" Aija exclaimed worried. But she couldn't think of what her enemy was going to do. Cassidy jumped to see the girl in order to throw many knives at her. "TAKE THIS!"

"Aija!" Kumo exclaimed,while pushing her away from the attack. But one of the knives,but one of them took Aija at the kneel. "Ah! It hurts!"

"Dammit…You bastard…" Kumo looked at Cassidy with anger. She was already trying to hurt his colleagues,but this time she gone too far.

"Ok! Now i've had enough!" Shoutmon tried to approach Cassidy and Raptordramon,trying to attack them with the mike,but Bishop Chessmon appeared in front of him and attacked him with his stick.

"What!?" Shoutmon was caught by surprise. All he could do was putting his mic in front of him to defend himself.

"No,no. I'm afraid that i will be your opponent." Bishop Chessmon calmly spoke. Jean Claude came closer with a laugh, "Yes. Now,Kumo Ishida. Will you be able to fight against a man of justice?"

"Man of justice? What you are doing is only corrupted justice. And i told you…every attempt you will do to defeat us will be useless." Kumo said,standing up.

"I see that you are pretty resolute. Very well then. Let's start the second round!" Jean Claude answered. In that moment,BishopChessmon waved his scepter like he did before. And for a second time,everyone was teleported to a different area. This time,inside a factory. The group was standing on a machine that was going towards.

"What!? Again!?" Turuiemon exclaimed. Shoutmon looked around and noticed that the machine was dragging them to a mincer. "Guys! Look out!"

The others saw the mincer as well and jumped away from the machine.

"Is this a meat factory?" Kumo asked.

"That's just perfect! This means that i'll have the dinner served in a few seconds!" Raptordramon said,licking his teeth. "Crash Charge!" Raptordramon charged against Turuiemon,and this time,the rabbit Digimon couldn't do anything to prevent the attack,so she got hit and crashed against an iron pillar.

"Turuiemon! Use your other attack!" Aija shouted. Turuiemon opened her eyes and remembered. When she stood up,she could see that Raptordramon was charging towards her a second time. But now,she was the fastest. "Ninjinken!" With an incredible speed,Turuiemon gave a kick to Raprotdramon's neck,making him thrilled. "What!?" She then proceeded with a burst of kicks. "TAKE THIS!" With one last Kick,Turuiemon sent Raptordramon to the ceiling.

"I won't let you do whatever you please! I have a dream that i intend to carry on! You won't hurt people anymore!" Aija exclaimed.

"We shall see that!" Cassidy exclaimed.

Kumo smiled,hearing those words. So he added his resolution to her determination. "Well said! Shoutmon! We shall deal with the other Digimon!"

"Got it!" Shoutmon nodded and started to attack the other Digimon. Both the arms clashed. A microphone against a scepter…who would have win?

Shoutmon managed to make Bishop Chessmon fly away,but the chess Digimon immediately regained balance and used his special attack. "Bishop Cross!" Bishop Chessmon shoot a cruciform circle against the small dragon. "Rock Damashī!" Shoutmon counterattacked with a ball of fire,but the enemy moved his arm to the right,and by consequence,the attack moved on the right.

"What!? He can move his attacks!?" Kumo exclaimed. The attack in the end reached Shoutmon,who got hit. "Dammit!"

Also,Bishop Chessmon made a barrier with his scepter to protect himself from the fire ball.

"Are you trying to scare me with that shield?" Shoutmon exclaimed,jumping towards him. The red dragon started to make a burst of shots against Bishop Chessmon,but nothing seemed to shatter the barrier.

"It seems that your friend is a little bit…frustrated." Jean Claude said with a noble tone. Shoutmon jumped back,after he understood that normal attacks were not working.

"Curses…he's capable both in offensive and defensive!" Shoutmon said.

"It's true…that barrier looks like a great crystal ball…wait!" Kumo made a careful observation. That barrier looked like it had a consistency. "Maybe…Shoutmon! Scream with your microphone."

"Are you sure? If you say so,i'll trust you!" So Shoutmon grabbed his microphone "Soul Crusher!" And he amplified the heated emotions. Due to the intense sound,the barrier started to break and then,it got destroyed.

"What!?" Jean Claude exclaimed. Shoutmon took the chance to jump and get Bishop Chessmon with a fire punch. "TAKE THIS!" This time the attack worked.

"Don't think this is over!" Bishop Chessmon waved his scepter again and they were on another area again.

This time they were inside a business office and the group were right behind a window.

"There has to be an explanation to this!" Kumo said. "Oh and there is! But you won't find out!" Cassidy exclaimed with a smile.

"Crash Charge!" Raptordramon charged against them,making them fall. Luckily Shoutmon and Turuiemon grabbed their partners. Turuiemon used her claws to hold herself to a wall to avoid an impact and Shoutmon did the same with his microphone.

"I was thinking…we are dealing with these two…but there surely are more others in this town. Shoutmon! Distract them!" Kumo said. Shoutmon nodded and attacked the enemies.

With some peace,Kumo grabbed his phone. "What are you doing?" Aija asked. "I'm calling reinforcements."

At the agency,the phone rang. Luckily,Kasai was there to answer. "Hello?"

"Is that you Kasai?" Kumo asked.

"Who do you think it is?" Kasai answered with her attitude like always.

"There's no time for that! Listen,tell to the others to come here at Somnus in the Digital World!" Kumo said.

"Somnus? The capital of the Digital World? What is happening?" Kasai asked.

"The city is under attack! Cassidy is here too!" Kumo replied. Kasai made a serious face by hearing that name. "I understood. Bye." She closed the call and went to the others.

The other members of the Agency were sitting on a couch,having some fun. "There is a serious problem." Kasai simply spoke. The others,from their happy expressions they turned immediately serious,just like Kasai.

Back to Somnus,Jake,Koichi and their leader were still climbing to the skycraper. Despite the fact that they have been discovered,they had to go on if they wanted to accomplish the mission,no matter the enemies they would have found.

The other floors of the skycraper were more or less all the same. A yellow corridor with various room on both sides with many computers,but the computer they were searching was on the top of the building,on the right of the mayor's office. The palace had 200 floors,and they were at the 113th. It was a frustrating issue,but it was necessary. They also left marks of blood on the previous floors,due to the attacks that they got and that were still going on.

Another pair of troopmon saw them. "There they are! Fire!" The little army started to shoot against them,but Duskmon advanced and blocked every bullet with his blades. "Geist Abend!" He then charged his blades and swinged them to the Troopmon,tearing their bodies apart.

"Ame no Murakumo!" Orochimon joined Duskmon by making the tip of his tail sharp as a sword and stabbed through the bunch of enemies. All that was left was blood and data disappearing.

"Things are going well. We make a good team!" Jake said to Koichi.

"If you say so." Koichi replied. But the figure noticed another danger. "Look out!"

Two Andromon were approaching them. "Don't worry,i got this." Orochimon said with a smirk . He used four of his heads to block both of them.

"Death Gaze!" Duskmon finished them with a laser beam from the eyes on his body. But the best was yet to come. After the two Andromon were deleted,a bigger Digimon came from the ceiling. Breaking it. A Metal Tyrannomon.

"Oh please,you think that this will stop us? Spirytus Breath!" Orochimon used a more powerful version of his Sake Breath,hoping to make the Digimon drunk,but the gas resulted ineffective. "What!?"

"Nuclear Laser!" Metal Tyrannomon shoot a laser from his left laser. Orochimon got hit in the bell and fell to the ground. "You insignificant lizard!" Orochimon exclaimed.

"It's the armor. It protects him from every type of gas or poison." The figure explained the reason why Orochimon's attack was futile.

"That's not a problem." Duskmon said. He then charged against Metal Tyrannomon,who already had an attack for him. "Giga Destroyer II!" He released a missile from his right hand. Duskmon crossed his arms in order to get less damage. Luckily,despite the powerful impact,Duskmon stood still and jumped towards the enemy. "Eroberung!" He formed a red moon with his swords and rushed at Metal Tyrannomon,cutting his chest with an X of his blades. MetalTyrannomon roared out of pain and fell to his knee. Orochimon stood up,wishing for revenge. "Thank you,Duskmon…but i want him to suffer! Ame no Murakumo!" Full of anger,Orochimon stabbed Metal Tyrannomon's eye,making him bleed badly.

"I'll finish him." The figure's Digimon simply said,and with a ball of darkness he disintegrated the Metal Tyrannomon in a few seconds.

"Woah…what was that?" Jake said,shocked.

"It doesn't matter for now. Let's keep going." The figure answered. And they started to run again.

They were starting to get closer. After a while,they reached the 190th floor. This time,there was a bunch of Minotaurumon waiting for them.

"They sure have a clear level system of guards. This time we'll have fun…" Jake smiled.

The Minotaurumon started to charge against them,and Orochimon did the same. Since Orochimon was bigger than them,he was advantaged at first,but then,the Minotaurumon started to invade him. They were too many. So Duskmon started to roteate like a disc to eliminate them. The attack worked and the Minotaurumon started to disappear,one after the other.

"This is the second time that i help you,Jake." Koichi complained.

"Gee,sorry if they are too many for our Digimon." Jake answered. But in that moment both Duskmon and Orochimon were paralyzed by something. "What!?" They all said.

An Ebemon was paralyzing them with his gun. But the figure's Digimon was still free. So he flew towards him and stabbed him with his bare hand. The Ebemon made a stunned expression while he saw the attacks,he then disappeared in data. Duskmon and Orochimon were free to walk again.

"I don't think there are other guards,apart from the ones on the outside." The figure's Digimon said.

"So,we have arrived?" Orochimon asked. "Yes. And i have to say that you did a nice job,despite the fact that we had to help you sometimes." The figure replied.

"Hey! Nothing is perfect,you know." Jake said. Koichi advaced. "With this said. There should be only 10 floors left. Let's go."

The last ten floors were way more calm. To think of it,for someone,this fact could be terrible. A calm caused by a terrible massacre done for the sake of something. But in the end,they arrived. The 200th floor. From that floor,every part of the city could be seen.

The mayor Shigeru Kojima was sure of his victory and remained on his chair. "Those fools thought that they could come here without permission? Pathetic! Some kids should simply stay away from adults affairs. And now with this news everyone will know wh-" Shigeru stopped himself with an horrified face when he saw Koichi,Jake,the figure and their Digimon enter. "W-WHAT!? How did you get here!?" He asked.

"Oh,i don't know…there are lots of ways…but judging by our Digimon,how do you think we got here?" Jake answered with an ironic tone.

The mayor then recognized the figure. "Wait…you are…"

The figure nodded. "Saying it won't change anything. Shigeru Kojima. Your heart is surely filled with questions right now,am i right?" He asked.

"W-what are you doing here!?" Shigeru said. The man made a smile and came closer. "I'm just doing what i think it's for my country."

"What?" Shigeru was confused. The figure then looked at window. It was a beautiful sight,but also a distressing one. "Look at this city. Evolution and progress made it reach the pinnacle of technology and society. But…the people of this captial make me sad. Look at how they move and how they are caught bu something like that. I think that they are doing it because they got used to a life where they have nothing to do but make their work in a clear way. There is surely a moment on their life that makes them think quotes like 'why am i doing this? Will my effort really mean something for the two worlds?' I think not. Because of the people that govern them. Because many people that have power dont' really think what is good for their country,but people still vote them. I think that humans and Digimon should live with the protection of one single person. A person that can grant their wishes,a person who controls a super country,someone who always gets the first tissue."

"…Are you saying that you want to get the power of a God? Are you really sure of what you are saying? Think of the process to get what you want. Do you really think that by killing every one who is gonna stand against your way will be useful? The people wouldn't trust a man like this! You would immediately lose credibility! The way this city has been for the last 30 years was because i could have enough power to maintain it! I don't really care if someone thinks is wrong or if they aren't happy with that. If this process helps me to get enough power to lead the city to a pinnacle of power itself,then so be it!" Shigeru answered.

The figure silenced for some seconds,but then he smiled. "And what can you do about it? I'm just looking for a world where humans and Digimon can evolve their bond into a higher level. These are the sacrifices to make in order to get that ending. Besides…" When he said that word…'besides'…his Digimon came closer. "Every living being…has a slight of darkness…inside his heart."

In that moment,the Digimon sliced Shigeru's bell with a deep cut. "AGH! YOU…you are crazy…!" The mayor fell to the ground,with blood coming out from the cut,dead.

"The others haven't returned yet. But there is no need to worry. The barrier needs time. Koichi,take the cube and put into the operators room.

Koichi nodded,grabbed the little cube and went to the operators room,which was at the right of the mayor's desk.

"The wheels are starting to move…" The figure simply said.

Meanwhile Aleksi,Sigmund and their Digimon were almost exhausted. Fla Wizarmon couldn't see anything due to the dark generated by Yatagaramon,and Lighdramon got badly injured by Deltamon. But despite all of this,they all were doing his best to not give up.

"Look at them,they still have the strenght to stand up." Maximilian said. "Do you want to stay here forever?" James added.

Aleksi was painting,but there was still a glimmer of resolve in his eyes. "Ngh…hey guys…"

"Yeah?" Fla Wizarmon asked.

"These mercenaries…are beating the shit out of us…am i right?" Aleksi said. Sigmund nodded. "Yes…it's true. Does that mean that we are weak?"

"No…Sigmund,you are not weak. I can assure you that you are doing your best to become stronger and make the scars of your past fade away…" Lighdramon answered.

"Then…what are we missing? Is it trust?" Sigmund asked. He didn't know what to say.

"No…that's not it…i think that we are missing the will." Aleksi answered.

"The will?" Fla Wizarmon asked.

"Yes. They are strong because they are moved by something very strong. A purpose maybe. Then…all we have to do to win…is to find ourselves a will. And my will…is to be there for my sister…and Kumo…"

"Tch…you always lose yourself in these speechs…but i think that you are right…" Fla Wizarmon said. "Then…i think that we can all agree that right now…we have the will to defeat them! Am i right?"

Everyone nodded.

"You know? You are right! Do you really think that a speech can give you the force to regain all of your powers?" Maximilian asked with an annoyed tone.

In that moment,Aleksi made a grin. Something…worked. "No. We just wanted to gain time for our plan."

"What!?" James exclaimed. In that moment,Yatagaramon was filled with flame and fell to the ground,and Deltamon had an electric shock all over the body. Since the bird got hit,the darkness faded.

"No! How could this happen!?" Maximilian exclaimed.

"Many people say that when it comes to battles i'm a genius. That's because i always do a backup plan to defeat the enemies. During our first attacks,our Digimon sent to yours a little fragment of their energy that with time,would have exploded. Fla Wizarmon put a little flame while he shoot his first attack to your Digimon. And Lighdramon shoot a little ball during his Thunderbolt attack. We knew that we didn't have a chance against Digimon like yours. So we thought that giving you a critical hit was a good idea. And it turned out to be that!" Aleksi explained.

In that moment Fla Wizarmon covered all his body to flames and Lighdramon already charged his back.

"Now it's our turn to attack! Aleksi! Let's do a Dual Heat Attack!" Sigmund exclaimed.

"Ok! Go Fla Wizarmon!" Aleksi answered.

The two enemies were unable to move,due to the injures. So Fla Wizarmon and Lighdramon could take them.

"Let's smash them!" Fla Wizarmon said with a smile. "Fine! I'll go first!" Lighdramon started by attacking them with his claws and a Blue Thunder.

"Let's see if you like this!" With his body covered in flames,Fla Wizarmon gave a burst of punches and ended up with a massive ball of fire. "Magic ignition!"

Both Yatagaramon and Deltamon were thrown away. Maximilian and James were stunned. In the end,they got tricked. Aleksi and Sigmund's doubts and fear were only a masquerade.

"Now,what do you want to do?" Aleksi asked.

The two mercenaries gritted their teeth. But James calmed down. "Very well. You won this round. But that doesn't matter,because our goal is surely clear by now. Goodbye!" They then started to runa way.

"Wait! Their goal? What is that supposed to mean?" Sigmund wondered.

"Maybe they are related to what is happening to the government skycraper…" Lighdramon said.

"Then we should go there…" Aleksi concluded. They started to run too,towards the skycraper.

One last battle was occurring at Somnus. Shoutmon attacked Bishop Chessmon with his mic,but the enemy counterattacked with his scepter. "Bishop Laser!" BishopChessmon then shoot a laser from his scepter in front of Shoutmon. The small dragon used his mic to block the beam and with hit,he slashed it.

On the other hand Turuiemon and Raptordramon were still fighting,but they were both tired.

"Cassidy,Raptordramon. At this point,the boss must have completed his plan. Go to the skycraper and reach him. I'll handle this." Jean Claude advised his colleagues.

"Are you sure?" Raptordramon asked. But Cassidy trusted him. "Ok,if you insist. Let's go!" Cassidy jumped on his Digimon's partner back and they flew away.

"Hey! Wait!" Kumo exclaimed. He and Shoutmon tried to follow them,but Bishop Chessmon got in the way.

"Didn't you hear? I'm your opponent." Jean Claude said.

"Dammit…they got away…" Turuiemon said,she tried to stand up but she fell on her knees.

"Rest,Turuiemon. We'll be able to fight him." Shoutmon said with a smile.

"Ok…kick their asses for me!" Turuiemon said with a thumb up.

"I'm counting on you too,Kumo!" Aija added with a smile. Kumo nodded and turned to his enemy.

"So it will be a one against one fight…" Bishop Chessmon said.

"Now…since Raptordramon is gone…this should be more easier…but i still have to understand his teleport power…" Kumo thought. "I mean…it should be simple: He can teleport…but he's a Perfect-Level Digimon. And they don't have enough strength to teleport wherever they want. Usually only an Ultimate-Level Digimon can do that…"

"Hey Kumo! Are you worried?" Shoutmon asked. "A little bit…but i know what you are trying to say…and i'm with you! Daijoubu!"

"Very well!" Shoutmon said with a smile.

"Hmph. Such optimism. You are an interesting enemy,Kumo Ishida. It's a shame that you have to side with the Chesire Cat Agency. I think you and i would have been a nice couple." Jean Claude spoke.

"Maybe…but here we are. But that is not the only reason i'm facing you. It's also because i despite people like you! That is why i'm a detective!" Kumo answered.

"Very well…then we shall see who is the most righteous!" Jean Claude exclaimed.

"Bishop Laser!" Surprisely,Bishop Chessmon shoot several lasers at once. Shoutmon ran towards the enemy,avoiding the lasers by jumping and running on the left or the right. He was going to attack Bishop Chessmon with his mike,But the enemy waved his scepter again,teleporting everyone on the top of a building. Shoutmon was in middle air so,like a cartoon he fell. "DAMMIT!"

"Shoutmon!" Kumo exclaimed,while Jean Claude laughed. "See? It seems that your Digimon wasn't up to the task."

"Are you sure about that?" Kumo asked. He was sure of his Digimon's skills. In fact,Shoutmon used his mic to throw himself uf to the top. The dragon appeared in front of Bishop Chessmon with a fire ball ready.

"What!?" Jean Claude exclaimed.

"Rock Damashī!" Shoutmon threw the fire ball that successfuly hit the enemy. Bishop Chessmon immediately regained balance and waved his scepter,teleporting them inside a pool.

"Are we inside a pool?" Turuiemon asked,looking around.

Bishop Chessmon started to roteate the stick and the water started to move. By pure coincidence Shoutmon was inside the water,and when he turned around he saw a massive wave coming towards him.

"HOLY SHIT!" Shoutmon yelled. He got hit by the wave,but before he could clash against the wall,he used his mic to increase the sound wave of his voice and throw back the wave. Bishop Chessmon flew high to avoid it.

"Is that the best you can do,Chess man?" Shoutmon asked.

In that moment…Kumo lit a light bulb. "Chess man…that's right…he looks like a chess….and i remember that in his whole geometric area…Somuns is a square…just like…a chessboard! And usually…chess move in a precise order…Now i get it! Shoutmon!"

Shoutmon,who was clashing his mic against Bishop Chessmon's scepter turned on his partner. "What?"

"I've finally understood his teleport powers! He's acting like on a chess game!" Kumo said.

"A chess game? What do you mean?" Aija asked.

"Somnus is a square city. Just like a chessboard he can move every being he wants into different zone,like a check. The way he teleport us is like a check that moves to one zone to another. Also,he can take us to any place as long as it stays in one of the square of the chessboard! That is why he managed to take us inside a meat factory or inside this pool! Bishop Chessmon can see Somnus as a chessboard. The Chessboard is made by several squares,and in this case,the squares are portions of the city!" Kumo explained.

"That's insane!" Turuiemon exclaimed.

"It seems that you understood my game. But that isn't enough to beat us." Bishop Chessmon said. "Also because this time you'll have to fight your own friends now! Magical Stick!" He then waved his stick in front of Shoutmon,bewitching him. Shoutmon got covered in a strange light and started to attack the others.

"Shoutmon! What are you doing!?" Kumo asked. "I'm sorry! It's not me! I'm controlled!" Shoutmon answered.

"Don't worry! I got this!" Turuiemon with a powerful kick jumped on Shoutmon to reach Bishop Chessmon and hit him in the abdomen,making him crash to the ground.

Thanks to that hit,Shoutmon got back to normal. "It worked!" Aija exclaimed.

"Ha! It seems that sending your friend to the skycraper wasn't a good idea after all!" Shoutmon said with a smile.

Jean Claude gritted. "Don't get cocky now! I know every place of this city! You won't get rid of me so easily!"

In that moment…Kumo made a convinced smile. "Do you think that you are the only one?"

"What?" Jean Claude asked.

"Due to my parents,two of the original Chosen Children,i know this city very well. Also,i recently work here,so the knowledge of this capital become bigger. Until now,i didn't know what to do because i was yet stranger to your powers. But now that i am aware of your powers,we are ready to fight at full power!" Kumo answered. This time,he was resolute like never before.

Jean Claude started to shiver. He knew that he wasn't that strong if the enemy knew his weak points. "A-are you sure about that!? You are too young to know what is wrong and what is right! Allow me to open your eyes! Bishop Chessmon!"

The Digimon waved his scepter again,teleporting everyone inside a sport gym. But when they came there Kumo and the others moved out immediately.

"What are you-" Jean Claude wanted to know why they moved out,but before he could finish the line,many balls hit both him and Bishop Chessmon.

"What!?" He shouted. "Didn't you know? The sport gym of Somnus is known for his room of Dodgeball. This time you will be the prey! Shoutmon!" Kumo said.

Shoutmon immediately jumped against Bishop Chessmon,but the Digimon was ready to counter attack. "Bishop Laser!" He shoot a laser from his scepter,but Shoutmon dodged it and attacked Bishop Chessmon on the face with his mic,slamming his face on the ground. He then grabbed him by the cape,moved to another room and threw him against a soccer net. "THIS IS A STRAIGHT GOAL!"

"Curse you,dragon! Don't think you have won!" Bishop Chessmon exclaimed. He waved his scepter again and this time they were inside a shopping center. But when they appeared there it was all dark.

"What? Why is there no light?" Jean Claude asked. For a second,the light came back and they saw Shoutmon approaching them. Afraid,Bishop Chessmon shoot a cruciform magic circle against him. "Bishop Cross!" Since the room was dark,but Shoutmon saw the attack and jumped to avoid it and came in front of the enemy. "Thanks for the light,dude! Rock Damashī!" He then shoot a fire ball in front of him. The chess Digimon made some step backwards for the pain. "Anf..anf…this is absurd…how can they be so sure of what is going on?"

"Didn't you know? For now,in this zone of the center,the light is broken! That is why people don't come here!" Shoutmon answered,scratching his nose.

"Overpowering arrogant! This time i'll be sure to send you straigh to hell!" Bishop Chessmon exclaimed. At this point,his composure disappeared. He waved for a third time his scepter,and they were on a floor of the government skycraper.

"Wait! This is the skycraper!" Aija said.

"Now your Digimon has no more space and he won't avoid Bishop Chessmon's attacks! You are done!" Jean Claude exclaimed.

"I don't think so." Kumo answered in a calm town. The two Digimon glared at each other and then they ran towards the enemy. What followed was a clash of a mic and a scepter. Then Shoutmon jumped back to throw a ball of fire,but Bishop Chessmon thought of this action and prepared a cruciform circle for him. "Bishop Cross!" Shoutmon got hit by the attack,but despite the pain he stood still and threw a ball of fire. "Rock Damashī! "Bishop Laser!" Bishop Chessmon,on the other hand shoot a laser from his scepter. Both of the attacks exploded and ended up in smoke. But Shoutmon walked through the smoke to directly attack Bishop Chessmon. The Perfect-Level Digimon tried to slam him with his scepter. But Shoutmon had an advantage: He was little,and so he was fast enough to avoid the scepter and hit him with his mic several times. "TAKE THIS!" With a last strike,Shoutmon threw Bishop Chessmon against his partner. They both clashed against a window,which shattered. "D-Dammit!" Jean Claude said with an affraid tone.

"Yes! You two are awesome!" Aija said. Kumo and Shoutmon came closer to the two mercenaries. "I guess that this is checkmate. Now i know why you were so strong at the beginning. You focus on making the people confused with your powers and your words. And i can say that this is a good point. But you also had to know that,in a way or another,people will know the scheme of an opponent. And i can say that now that we discovered how to attack,you have no more resources." Kumo said. This time he was sure to win,because his enemy silenced with a scared stare. "I've told you…every attempt to defeat us would have been useless…and you know how we say useless in japanese?"

Even Bishop Chessmon was afraid. He could not do anything else but ask…"H-how?" Immediately after that,Shoutmon covered his fists with fire and released a burst of fire against Bishop Chessmon and Jean Claude. In that moment…Kumo and Shoutmon used their fight shout.

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"

After the last punch,Bishop Chessmon bursted out in data and Jean Claude fell from the window. Luckily there was a dumpster down there that lightened the fall,so he ended up there,senseless.

"Yes! We won!" Turuiemon exclaimed.

"It surely wasn't easy!" Shoutmon said.

"I agree. He was a clever enemy. He tried to paralyze our minds with our doubts…" Kumo added.

"But in the end,we are victorious!" Aija said. "And Kumo…now i know what it means to fight for one's ideals…and i want to do that in the future!"

"Really?" Kumo asked.

"Yes…and i want to follow your own path! I want to make sure that i can protect both humans and Digimon that are close to me,making them smile…so i'll search for a job that can make me do that…maybe a detective agency,like yours!" Aija answered.

Kumo was happy to hear his words. He felt like he had done something good. "Thank you…Aija."

"Oh you don't have to blush! I'm also sure that one day we'll work togehter!" Turuiemon added.

"Yes! I'm sure of it…but now…since we are here…we have to know that is going on…let's head to the top!" Kumo said.

Everyone nodded and started to go upstairs. Finally…Kumo was going to have some answers…not only him…but also his friends…

During their climb,they noticed that the floors were literally empty. All that was left were only blood and some weapons on the ground. "This is terrible…who did all this?" Aija wondered. "We're going to find out. This is the last floor." Shoutmon answered.

When they entered to the Mayor's office,they were horrified to see Shigeru's corpse.

"T-the mayor was murdered!" Turuiemon exclaimed. Kumo came closer and examined him. "There is a big hole on his chest…this is surely the attack of a Digimon…but who?" He wondered.

"You made the right question! Who?" A voice said. Kumo immediately stood up and Shoutmon was ready to fight. "Who spoke?"

In that moment from the door to the right,Jake came out with his partner Orochimon. His face was everywhere,so Kumo and Shoutmon recognized him. "Y-you're Jake Ambra! What are you doing here!?" He asked.

"I think you know the answer very well. I'm giving my show for the person who hired me! And i can say that since you are here,you deserve a special mention,Kumo Ishida!" Jake answered.

Kumo gritted his teeth and tried to gave him a punch,but Jake immediately blocked it. "Woah,woah! Calm down! We just met and you already hate me so much! Patience,my friend! There is still time for the pure action. We'll see that in the next chapters! Besides…i'm not the one who wants to fight you…" He said.

"What?" Kumo asked. In that moment,even Raptordramon came out and charged against Kumo. The young Chosen Children clashed against a wall with a yell of pain. He also splitted some blood from his mouth. Cassidy followed her Digimon partner. "So you arrived! Poor Jean Claude…" She said.

"Kumo! Why you!" Shoutmon tried to attack them but Duskmon appeared in front of him. "Don't come any closer." Shoutmon had to stop there. "What!?" Even Koichi came in.

"Wait..that boy…he's like Chikara's description! You're Koichi Kimura!" Kumo exclaimed.

"Exactly." Koichi simply answered. Even Maximilian came in. "And don't forget me…"

"There are so many of them!" Shoutmon said.

"We surely have no chance against them all…" Kumo said,painting. But Turuiemon didn't wnat to hear another word. "Enough of this! You already forgot what you said before? I don't care how many they are! Even if i'm injured,i will beat them all! TAKE THIS!" She then threw herself against them.

"No! Stop Turuiemon!" Aija tried to stop her. But in that moment,the figure's Digimon appeared and impaled her with a punch,like Shigeru. Turuiemon made a shocked face while she looked at her hole in the chest. "W-what the…" Her eyes then became extinguished,as she started to fall on the floor.

The others were shocked and terrified at that sight. But of course,Aija had a broken heart. Her partner…immediately deleted. For a Chosen Children…this was by far the worst experience ever…to see her own partner…dead.

"TURUIEMOOOOOOOOOON!" She cried out. But nothing could change what happened. After Turuiemon fell to the floor with a face full of shock and fear,she disappeared in data. After that,the figure's Digimon disappeared.

"T-Turuiemon…" Shoutmon was thrilled and had his eyes wide open for the terror. "This cannot be…" Kumo added.

Aija stood on her knees with the face full of tears. "Why…Why it has to go like this?! How could this happen!? I didn't want all of this! I DIDN-T" But before she could finish…another disaster happened. Someone shoot at her and the bullet hit her front. Aija made the same terrified face of her partner and immediately fell on the floor,with blood coming out from the front.

This time…Kumo and Shoutmon…were destroyed…this was a terrible pain for them. "A…Aija?" Kumo asked,trembling. He came closer to help her. The mercenaries did nothing but see the scene. There was no other thing to do. They accomplished their mission.

Kumo tried everything to wake her up. But nothing…"AIJA! PLEASE! OPEN YOUR EYES! WAKE UP!" He too,had his face full of tears. Everything he had done with her and for her. One of her closest friends,a friend that trusted him until the very end…gone forever. "No…NO…"

"Aija…" Shoutmon simply said with his face full of tears.

Kumo then raised his heads to his enemies. "Why are you doing this!?" He asked with anger.

"Some sacrifices are necessary,young boy." One last voice said. Kumo and Shoutmon looked at the door,and the figure came out. The same figure that shoot at Aija and the partner of the Digimon that killed Turuiemon,but most importantly…the one who hired everyone in order to destroy the Chesire Cat Agency…finally they could see his face. But…the truth…was stunning.

Kumo and Shoutmon recognized him,but never…never…not even in their most deep dreams they would have thought of him. "No way…" Kumo said. They finally knew the one behind all of this. The figure that was trying to kill him was…

Saiba Rei.

"This cannot be…Saiba Rei…you…" Kumo tried to say something,but the fear in his heart didn't make him talk. It was too much to bear. Everything. But Saiba answered for him.

"Yes…I'm the one who is after you."

Kumo trembled even more. The man who unified humans and Digimon…was now doing a terrible crime. Indifferent,Saiba looked at Aija's corpse. "Poor girl…so much work to make her dreams come true,and in the end…she passed away." He said. He took Aija's body and gave it to Maximilian. "Take her out of here."

Maximilian nodded and exited from the room.

"…I don't understand…why…why are you doing this?" Kumo asked.

"That's simple. I'm just doing my work. As a man who is specialized in the Digital World and the bonds between humans and Digimon,i'm searching a way to make these things better. The Digimon continue to evolve…and i think that even humans,society and bonds should evolve as well. You can see me as a demon,but every villain has his own motivations to do so. And i have one. Something that will put the place we live at the pinnacle of evolution and progress. Soon…we'll be able to reach even the power of someone as Homeostasis. And in order to get this power…someone has to die. Now,Kumo Ishida…what will you do? I'm sure that this means war…and i know that you will survive after this…but will you have the strength to tell someone,will others apart from your agency believe you? So probably…it will be your agency against me. If you want to fight us,we are ok with this. But i want you to remember that i will be determined to reach my purpose. But maybe this will be a story for another time." Saiba explained. No evil tone,no laughs. Just simple words of explanation.

"What?" Shoutmon exclaimed. In that moment from a window,James and Yatagaramon came inside the room and the bird attacked both Kumo and Shoutmon with the energy from his Dokkosho. "Mikafutsu-no-kami!"

They couldn't do anything,so they got hit and fell from the skycraper,yelling of course.

Saiba looked at the window with a sinister grin on his face. "It seems that after so many years…the Chosen Children have returned to fight." He said. He knew that his actions…were going to begin another adventure for them…

Meanwhile,the other members of the Chesire Cat Agency finally reached the government skycraper and they were immediately confused.

"What happened here?" Rikka wondered.

"The whole area is under pression. I'm sure that Cassidy is involved in this…" Kouta said.

In that moment,Strikedramon noticed something. "Hey! Look! Someone is falling from the skycraper!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Aisa asked. Veedramon looked better to see who he was. He immediately got worried. "Dammit! They are Kumo and Shoutmon!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted. "Kabuterimon! Grab them!" Rina shouted. Fortunately,before Kumo and Shoutmon could touch the ground,Kabuterimon flew quickly and grabbed both of them. "Gotcha! They are fine!"

Kyoko took a sigh of relief. "Thank God…what the hell happened?" She wondered.

When Kabuterimon came back,he let them on the ground.

"Are they ok?" Aria asked.

"Let me pass,i know something." Chikara said. He then put his ear on both Kumo and Shoutmon's chest to see if their heart was still beating. "Ok…they are breathing."

"Phew! That was so close! They were going to-" Yatsura was going to say something but…

"Yatsura that's not the moment!" Everyone said.

"…I deserved it…" Yatsura said. In the meantime,Coredramon looked around and saw Jean Claude,who was still sensless. "Hey! There's another man here!" Tsuna reached his partner and saw him too. "Oh boy! He seemed to have beated up!"

Rikka took his phone,connected it to her computer to see who it was. "Jean Claude Laverne…age 61. He was a lawyer…but then he worked as a hitman…"

"So that means that he was working with Cassidy…and maybe Kumo and Shoutmon defeated him!" Growmon said. But they didn't have time to think for that,since another strange thing happened.

Suddendly,a dark barrier appeared and surrounded the government skycraper. Every entry was blocked. No one could enter again.

"Uh!? What is this!?" Sasuke exclaimed. Rikka took his computer again and searched for an answer. She found it in the end. "This is a barrier completely made of energy…"

"Energy?" ExVeemon asked.

"Let me handle this! Jūouken!" Leomon tried to destroy it with his fire energy attack,but nothing happened. "Oh come on!"

"Guys,forget it…" Kyoko ordered.

"What? Are you sure?" Toriko asked. Kyoko nodded. "We'll have time to think about it. But now…we have to think about our friends…Kouta,Tsuna,bring Jean Claude to the police. The res twill come back with me to the agency to help Kumo.

Kouta and Tsuna nodded and went towards Jean Claude. While the others went away. There was way too much confusion. They needed some place where there was more order.

Meanwhile…Aleksi and Sigmund reached the skycraper on another side…they paid very little attention at the barrier,because there was a more terrible sight…especially for Aleksi.

Aija's body was there,with an empty stare and without moving. Rain was pouring heavily and the thunder were roaring on the city. Just like the others before…even Aleksi had a broken heart. "No! Aija!" He immediately went towards him to help her. Even Sigmund was destroyed. "Turuiemon isn't here neither…"

Aleksi lost every hope when he realized the truth. "…She's dead."

"What!?" Fla Wizarmon exclaimed. "Are you sure!?" Lighdramon added.

"My poor sister….left us…" Aleksi said with tears rolling on his eyes…sadness and despair were conquering his heart at this moment. While Sigmund clenched his fist. "Kumo…You said you wanted to clear your name…to be happy again…BUT HOW CAN YOU BE ACCEPTED AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!? YOU ABBANDONED AIJA!"

"SIGMUND CALM DOWN!" Aleksi shouted. "Please…" Sigmund heard him and silenced.

Aleksi stood up while holding his sister's corpse. He was a boy who always had a normal life. This was the first time he ever had a terrible moment. The pain was too big for him to be described. But now he wasn't feeling sadness. No more.

He was feeling…rage and a huge desire of revenge. "Kumo…you were my friend…but what you just did…is unforgettable…i swear…next time we'll see you…" He too,clenched his fist and looked up to the sky. "…We'll take your head."

"…Do you really want to do that?" Fla Wizarmon asked. "Yes." Aleksi simply answered. In that moment,even Fla Wizarmon made a determined face. "Ok…if that is what you want…i'll follow you,as your partner!"

"I'll do the same Sigmund." Lighdramon simply added. A sad fate happened to them. Old friends…were going to fight against each other now…

* * *

"Kumo…Kumo! Wake up!" Aisu said. After a while…Kumo finally opened his eyes. "Uh…is that you Aisu?" he asked.

"Oh! Finally,you are awake!" She answered. Kumo and Shoutmon looked around and recognized the place. "This is the agency…" Shoutmon said.

"It's ok,Shoutmon. You're with us." DORUgamon said.

"…Thank you…" Kumo simply said.

"So what happened?" Gladimon asked. The boy,at first,hesitated a little bit to answer. He still remembered the terror he saw some hours ago.

"Hey…You don't have to tell us if you don't want to…" Kyoko said. But Kumo nodded. "It's fine. You need to know the truth." He then started to tell everything that happened. "I was at Somnus to meet up with my friends. Everything was fine. Until me,Shoutmon,one of my friends and her Digimon saw Cassidy and one of his colleagues in front of us."

"Was she there for you?" Leppamon asked.

"No. She was there for another task,alongside with other mercenaries. They were aiming at the governement skycraper. We didn't know what was going on…but we knew that we had to fight. During the clash,Cassidy came back at the skycraper. So Shoutmon and i defeated his friend and reached her." Kumo answered.

"That man was Jean Claude?" Starmon asked.

Kumo nodded. "When we reached the last floor of the skycraper,we saw that the mayor was murdered. And after that,,all the mercenaries,like Cassidy,Koichi and even Jake Ambra were there. We tried to do something,but it was all useless…and then…" Kumo interrupted himself and started to sob and cry.

"Woah! Are you ok?" Aria asked worried.

"My…my friend and her Digimon…died." Kumo said. Everyone was in silence.

"Oh…i'm…sorry…" Kasai said.

"She was killed by the man behind all of this…the one who hired all these mercenaries..." Kumo continued.

"What!? You saw him?" Rina asked. "And you saw who he was?" Kyoko added.

"Yes…and the result was…terrible…i wanted to think that it was all a dream…but it was the harsh reality…" Kumo answered.

"And…who is he?" Veedramon asked.

"…The man who wants us dead…..is Saiba Rei." He replied.

In that moment there was silence…and then stunned faces.

"W-what!?" Yatsura exclaimed. "NO! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Chikara added.

Toriko made a little laugh to hide the pain. "Come on! It's a joke right? This is a serious thing!" But he could clearly see that Kumo…wasn't joking. "…No way."

"How could this be? I mean…He is the one who made humans accept Digimon,right? Why would he do such a thing?" BaoHackmon wondered.

"He said something about reaching a power similar to Homeostasis…and to make this place a better one…" Shoutmon answered. "After that…one of the mercenaries attacked us. This is all."

"And after that…the barrier appeared. So it was him…" Rikka added.

Everyone were upset. A good and charismatic figure like Saiba Rei…voted to the darkness…but now there was even a bigger question…why?

Kyoko couldn't help but feel very angry. She remembered what he said to her the day she came to his corporation. "He…he lied to me…he was really doing something evil…i always trusted him…i thought he was a reasonable person…and instead…no…i won't forgive this behaviour! I'll stop him! No matter what!"

"Calm down,Kyoko…first we have to think about it." Chikara said. Kyoko looked at him and calmed down.

"I think that Chikara is right…we cannot jump into hast conclusions…do we really want to do that?" Kouta added.

Everyone was in silence to think about that…their job wasn't easy,but this time they were going to face a very serious thing…going against a powerful man,who maybe was threatening both the human world and the Digital World. It's true that they were Chosen Children,but they never faced something like this. What would they have done?

But Kasai opened her eyes and broke the silence. "I'll do it." Everyone turned on her. "You are free to make your choice,but for me there is something behind all of this. I'm not doing it just because i'm a Chosen Children,but also because i'm a detective. And a detective always come at the end of a case,no matter what. I think that it's time we take the place of our parents. We should have done it 10 years ago,but back then there was nothing wrong. But now things are different. Also…people like him,who play on others trust and feelings…make me puke." She said.

Her words touched everyone. And another person joined her. "Yeah! I think that you are right! There are lots of things that i want to know and learn! And i think that this will help us all. So i'm with you Kasai!" Yatsura said.

"Oh yeah! It's time to beat the crap out of someone!" Tsuna added.

"Hmmm…Yes! You are right! Even if we are grateful to him,Saiba still released criminals like that. AND I HAVE JUSTICE ON MY SIDE! SO THEY WON'T LEAVE UNPUNISHED!" Chikara exclaimed.

"Well,we said that we would have stopped this when we first met Cassidy. And i want to mantain that promise!" Rikka said.

"I'll a always be with you,sister. And i don't want him to hurt other people…we'll face him!" Aisu added.

All by one,everyone decided to face Saiba Rei. A new generation of Chosen Children was born.

"Guys…ok,then! It's settled!" Kyoko said with a smile. "From this day on,while doing normal cases,we'll fight at full forces against Saiba Rei! And we'll force him to teel the truth!"

"Yes!" Everybody shouted. In the end,Kouta sighed. "Guess some things can't be helped,right?"

"I think so. I want to do my best for this. What do you say,Kouta?" BaoHacmon asked.

"…Ok then,i'm in too." Kouta answered. "What do you think,Kumo?" He then asked. But his cousin didn't replied.

"Uhm…guys…could you please leave me and Kumo alone? You can go home if you want." Kyoko gently asked to the others.

These ones immediately understood. She wanted some privacy.

"Ok." Aria said.

"We go now. Bye!" Tsuna added.

One by one,the others left the agency. Kasai looked at the brother-sister couple for one last time. "Good grief…" She then left too.

"…Uhm…you too,DORUgamon and Shoutmon…" Kyoko added.

"Ok then…we'll go to the Digital Room." DORUgamon answered.

"Kumo…be strong…" Shoutmon concluded. And they left too.

Finally Kyoko could be with her brother. "Kumo…i know how you feel…it must be terrible to lose a dear friend…"

"I couldn't do anything to save her…how…how could this happen!?" Kumo was still agitated.

"Kumo,please….calm down…It was Saiba Rei who did this,right?" Kyoko asked. She even started to held his hands. They were very cold.

"Yes…He killed her…and his Digimon killed her partner." Kumo answered.

"So he has a Digimon…and what kind of Digimon is he?" She then asked.

"I couldn't see him very well. He was covered in shadows…" Kumo replied. "…i've promised to myself…that i wanted to change…i wanted to put my past behind me…but now…i have my heart broken and empty again…how can i be happy? How?" Sadness. This was the only thing he could have.

"…I've never met her. What is her name?" Kyoko asked.

"…Aija." Kumo replied. For Kyoko it was the first time that she heard a name like that. "Oh! Was she a foreigner?"

"Yes…" Kumo simply answered. Kyoko was smiling to relieve tension. "Now the most interesting question! What kind of girl was she?" she asked.

"You know…she was a lot like you…happy…optimistic…and determined. She used to end up our arguments and she was always the one to cheer us up. She was a girl who always looked forward the future…she had a great dream. She wanted to see everyone happy…and because of that,she wanted to join to a special force or a detective agency…but before she could do that…" Kumo started to sob again. "He killed her…"

Kyoko silenced for some seconds. Even if she never met her,she could feel the same pain that Kumo was feeling in that moment. And then she talked. "…Oh…so she was a very lovable person…now that you are saying this to me…i realli wish i could have met her…and i'm pretty sure she could have been a talented detective…and as i said,i know how you feel. Being broken for a second time shouldn't be easy. But…i want you to remember this…no matter what could ever happen" She then hugged her. "I will be there for you,brother…"

In that moment,Kumo felt a familiar heat…a familiar sensation…from three years ago.

That night…Kumo was watching the wall of his cell,as always. Until a guard called him. "Ishida. Come here"

After two years in prison,he was finally free. But he wasn't happy at all. He actually preferred if he stayed inside the cell. When he finally put his feet out of the prison…he looked around. The sky was black,and rain was pouring hardly. He could see the people walking by. But all he could feel was black…and sorrow. He couldn't let go of what he had done two years earlier…until a familiar figure appeared and looked at him.

Kyoko was standing there with an umbrella,while Kumo watched her while being soaked by the rain. It was like the sun and the moon were looking at each other. "Kyoko…? Is that you?"

Kyoko came closer…and slapped him in the face. Kumo didn't retorted or complained. He only touched his cheek.

"Don't think that i'm going to greet you in a happy way. I'm still angry at what you did. You know? You were right that day! You could have chased him away or advise him. You should have calmed down. But instead you've done that terrible thing!" She said.

Kumo didn't replied. She knew that she was right,after all.

"…But…there is one thing that i always believe…" Kyoko added. Kumo raised his head in silence.

"I believe…that everyone need a second chance. Especially you." She said.

"A second…chance?" Kumo asked.

"Yes. What am i trying to say…is that you can be happy again…but you have to earn the love from the others…and it won't be easy…so i decide to help you!" Kyoko answered. She then gave to him a paper.

Kumo grabbed him. It was a module to become a detective. His eyes were wide open. Was he really able to do that?

" gave me the possibility to open a detective agency. I know that you hate crimes and drugs. So…there is no better choice than this,right? What do you think…detective Kumo?

In that face…in that smile…Kumo saw a glimmer of light. A possibility of redemption…he could finally be able to be happy again. And all of that…thanks to his sister,who was always there for him. Kumo bursted out in tears and hugged her sister. "KYOKO! THANK YOU! I'll do my best…it's a promise!" he said. The clouds were starting to fade away…and a sky full of stars was above them.

"I'm happy to hear that! But i want you to mantain those words!" Kyoko said with a smile.

Back to the present…Kumo was filled with joy…her sister was there again to help him. So he returned the hug. "Kyoko…thank you…again. I promise…one day i will repay my debt!" He finally regained the strenght he had before.

Kyoko smiled in silence and they stayed hugged for some seconds. "I'm glad to hear that. So…will you help me for this fight?" She then asked.

Kumo nodded with a resolute face. "Yes…i'll also do it for my friend Aija!"

They concluded by beating their fist.

After Kyoko closed the agency,she saluted Kumo and went away. When he remained alone,he looked at the sky,full of stars. This time he was more optimistic and determined to follow his own purpose.

"Aija wanted to make his dream true,but life abbandoned her before she could realize that. But i swear…i'll grant both her and my wish…yes…this is my Final Fantasy!"

This time he wanted to set all right. With the help of his friends,he knew he could do it.

"I,Kumo Ishida…have a dream! And therefore…Saiba Rei…I will destroy you!"


	11. Chapter 11: That's Amore

Digimon Adventure 04 Chapter 11: That's amore

By Bluestar076

Hey guys! Bluestar here with a new chapter! I know that maybe the previous chapter was a little bit heavy,but as i said,this would have been a mature story,and i needed something like this to begin it. But don't worry,this one will be much tender. Also as you can see,the title has an italian word. Probably you've heard it before,but in case not,amore is an italian word and means love. That's because not only i'm italian,but also because the title is a reference to the song of Dean Martin (Also because the main character of this episode has connections with Italy). I've originally wanted to name this chapter Roman Holiday,as a reference to the famous movie,but since some things on the plot of this episode were changed,there were not references with the movie,so i decided to change it. Before we go,one last thing. The day when the chapter takes place is the day,but this is not a special. It's because this place occours a few days after the previous one (Which took place into the 28th of January) And also because the theme of this chapter is love.

I hope that i've not annoyed you with these notes and let's begin! Enjoy as always!

P.S: Sorry if this chapter took more time than the others,but i'be had some problems and in some parts i had the author's block. But i managed to fix it!

Note: I do not own Digimon or the song That's Amore. All rights and characters belong to Bandai,Toei Animation and Dean Martin. Also,this is a fantasy story. All references to real people,groups,places,laws and names are completely causal.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: That's Amore**

"The questions remain on the mysterious murder of Shigeru Kojima,the mayor of Somnus and the barrier that appeared alla round the government skycraper of the capital two weeks ago. The police is still investigating on the fact,but there's still no answer. And the barrier seems invulnerable at all weapons,even to Digimon attacks. The fear is that behind all this,there are probably really dangerous people,like terrorist groups. The politics have already started their moves to increase the investigations,especially the Japan government. We will keep you posted as soon as possible. That's all for the news of Channel 5,have a good day."

What happened at Somnus,immediately became famous worldwide. After all,an attack at the capital of the Digital World could not go unnoticed. Everyone were talking about it on the newspapers,on the TV and on the internet,and everyone with their personal opinion. And of course,most of then wasn't happy about it. There were who was afraid,scared,or determined to see who was the guilty one. But of course,there were also someone who was happy: The ones who made the attack.

Saiba smiled a bit as he turned off his television and put on his clothes. This victory made him feel even more that his action was right. "The attack on the government skycraper was a success. With this…the second phase of my project can begin." He said.

"I can see that you are delighted by this…" His Digimon said.

"It's natural. We are talking of something that could change the world into something even more evolved. Now that we made the first step,we are closer to our goal. Now all that is left are small things but many. We have to go." Saiba answered. His Digimon nodded and entered his digivice.

Saiba made a normal walk like always. Despite being famous,he wasn't tormented by journalists like other very important people. Sometimes he was stopped by someone who wanted to salute him,ask him something or show him his gratitude. And he was happy to hear those words. But after what he had done,he wondered how the people that loved him for all these years would have reacted if they knew the truth? He didn't knew the answer,and personally,he didn't want to know. The scandal would come out of it would have been an annoying factor for him. And he needed patience and order for what he had in mind. Therefore he preferred the silence,since he also had to deal with the Chesire Cat Agency now. He was sure that they would have done everything to stop him. After all,he knew their parents and it's known that the parents behaviour is reflected on the children.

After a calm and reflective walk,he arrived at the building of the Corporation,where two bodyguards where waiting him.

"Good morning, ." They said. "Good morning." He replied. "This is the time of day that the building is closed at the public. Make sure that no one enters here like last time."

The two bodyguards embarassed themselves a little,since they remembered the mess with Kyoko and the intruder."We're sorry…" They then let him enter.

While he was climbing the stairs,Saiba noticed that the members of his corporation were productive as always,a thing he appreciated. But there was a section in particular that always caught his attention. The one on the second floor: The researchers one. This was the group of people that did researches directly on Digimon to study all of their skills and capacities. Since he called himself a seeker,he always had to make sure he knew more things on Digimon. Despite being with humans for several years,there were certainly many things that were still a secret for humans. In particular,Saiba reached a person he knew very well.

Koushiro raised his head to see the director coming closer to him. "Oh! Good morning Saiba!"

"Hello,Koushiro. Glad to see that you are doing well today." Saiba said.

"Yes! Since it's an important project,i'm very excited to discover new things. I've had this personality since i was little…" Koushiro answered. "But that is your best part!" Tentomon added.

"I see…by the way…today is . Have you thought of something for Meiko?" Saiba asked curious. In that moment Koushiro blushed. "W-what? Oh that…well yes…i've bought her a little present…eheh…what about you?"

"As you know,i'm not married. A romantic relationship does not attract me and it is not on my interests." Saiba answered. "But tell me…have you discovered anything?"

"More or less the same things…" Koushiro showed him the computer to make him see the statistics. "As we know,the strength of a Digimon is mostly determined by his level. When a Digimon evolves,his strenght and skills increase. The evolution can be triggered by a natural process or with the help of some force or device,like the digivice,the digimental or the power of a superior being,like Homeostasis. But even the bond with a partner can give more possibilities to a Digimon to evolve or to become stronger. The destructive power of a Digimon isn't determined only by the level. There are some Digimon that are particular cases,since they can easily fight with a Digimon that has a superior level than his,like my daughter's Digimon…" Koushiro explained his research.

"Your daughter?" Saiba asked curious. Koushiro nodded. "Yes. The Digimon of my daughter Rikka,Leppamon is one of these cases. I found out that he has much higher parameters than he should have. This allows him to defeat even Perfect-Level Digimon."

"So that is why Kumo's Digimon managed to defeat someone like Bishop Chessmon…" Saiba thought.

"Also,the power of a Digimon can depend from his behaviour,his intelligence and other stuff. But the level and the bond with his partner do most of the job,since they reach the Digimon directly to its heart. There are even some cases where an evolution or the increase of power can be forced. But this can make the Digmon go out of control. Some cases like these happened in the past…" Koushiro added.

"I know. Your first enemy,Devimon used to manipulate other Digimon with his black gears. Three years later,The Digimon Kaiser did a similar thing with his evil rings and evil spirals. They both made the Digimon go extremely aggressive and make them obey to every order. But they were easy to destroy. I also thinks that the reason why these tools have failed is because they tried to force the Digimon to follow him. It is the strength of your words and your charisma that makes you followed by many beings. The loyalty is based on the respect you show on the beings that are close to you. If you realise their wishes,they will follow you. It's a fact." Saiba said.

Both Koushiro and Tentomon got curious by those words and how they mirrored him. He always had been a charismatic person. That led him to the success he had. So Koushiro asked a question. "Saiba…why do you seek for this sort of energy?"

In that moment,Saiba invited him to look at the window. Koushiro was confused,but he decided to do so. "Tell me,Koushiro…what do you see?"

"Well…i see…normal people…with their Digimon…" Koushiro answered.

"That is correct. Don't you find incredible how i…no…we got this far? The path from a group of little kids watching two Digimon clashing against each other to today is a great result. But this result can also bring to some diversity. Usually,humans and Digimon protect each other in the most difficult moments and they also do their best to help other people. Think about how the Digimon were implemented in the business world so quickly as soon as they were recognized by humans. They immediately knew that they would have been a great resource for the planet,and the Digimon thought the same about us. And so the bonds started to increase at unthinkable heights. Thanks to the Digimon,the planet started to be healed by the damages of pollution,and thanks to the humans,the Digimon started to became more socialized beings. But there is always a dark side in everything. Look at those people. You never know what their true nature is. There is always the possibility that some of those people are rude and think of their own business. You have to remember that,despite the bond that can have with a human,the Digimon is still a a dangerous being. And the element that triggers his state of danger is his own partner. The problem comes when a human decides to follow cruel and violent ideals,and if an individual like this have a Digimon there could be trouble. Because the Digimon could always agree with his way of thinking and use his powers to help him. And one of them could become a Digimon that is as dangerous as those that you defeated in the past." Saiba made a long speech.

"But there are also forces that try to prevent them…" Tentomon said.

"It's true. Their work is surely remarkable. But unfortunately…is not enough. That is why i'm doing this. I want to find the key that could make our country the only one that can find corrupted people all over the world." Saiba answered. His words seemed…very patriotic,despite the fact that he wasn't american.

"So…do you think that this is the only path? There could be other ways…" Koushiro said.

"My friend. I'm the one that started this project. And i think that this is the best way. If it fails,i'll do my best to find another path. But until then,we shall go like this. I hope that i didn't scare you…" Saiba replied.

Koushiro shaked his head. "N-no! Of course not! I too think that this could be a way! Sorry for the question,then…"

Saiba did a little smile. "Don't worry. I'm always happy to hear the thoughts of a careful researcher like you."

"By the way…what do you think of what happened at Somnus two weeks ago?" Koushiro then asked. In that moment Saiba silenced for some seconds. But he didn't want to be suspicious,so he gave a normal answer. "They could be the usual fools. But i can say that this time they became more clever. But their plan will surely fail." He then turned on Koushiro. "Maybe the agency of your children could take on this case."

Koushiro made a little smile. "Maybe…"

"I'll now go on my office. Good luck with your work." Saiba said,while going away.

"Bye!" Tentomon saluted. "Boy…Saiba is a very mysterious man…am i right?" He then asked to Koushiro.

"Well…kinda. I know of his story,but i also know that is a very strong supporter of patriottism…And now that i And now that i think of it…he never showed his Digimon." Koushiro answered.

"Right! He said that his Digimon is very shy and don't likes to show himself to others." Tentomon remembered.

"At least he's determined to do what he wishes…" Koushiro added. "But there is still something that worries me in these days…" He thought. He then looked at a picture of him with his family. "Oh…i really hope that nothing bad happens to you…"

Meanwhile Saiba reached his office and pressed the button that led him to his secret room. He looked at all the Digimon that were inside the capsules. Everything seemed fine as always. Until…

"I can say that all of this is well hidden." A voice said. Saiba turned back to see a young boy with long,blonde hair,wearing a long blue coat and a white mask with blue eyes and red stripes,like claws on them.

"I recognize your look. You're Eligor." Saiba said with a grin.

The boy made a small bow. "David Eligor at your service. I've received your message and i got convinced by your words. Sorry if i came late."

"You don't have to worry about it. I'm sure that your travel was long." Saiba answered.

"So…what is exactly your plan?" David asked.

"I'm sure that you've heard of our attack at the government skycraper of Somnus." Saiba started.

"Yes,i've heard. Why that place?" David replied.

"It's related to all of these Digimon that you see inside the capsules. I intend to get a power like that of Homeostasis,the being that brings order to all the Digital World. And these Digimon will be the tools that i'll use. They are not enough for now. So i've sent the other mercenaries to find more of them. Once i'll get the right number of Digimon,i'll use all of their energy to gain power. But an energy focuses more when it's on very high places,especially when it's struck by thunders. The electric energy of the lightnings can give to their energy even more charge. So i needed a very high place. The government skycraper was a good idea,so i choose it. When the time will come,we'll transfer these Digimon to the skycraper and get the power i seek from them. As you can see,they're not dead,but in a state of drowziness. So their energy can still be used,even if it's not at their maximum capacities." Saiba answered.

"I see…" David murmured.

"But…everyone has their problems…their obstacle that prevents everyone to have their road clear. As you know,life is not perfect. There will always be someone who disagrees with your point of view and try to go against you,just like me in this moment. Recently,a group of detectives known as Chesire Cat Agency found itself involved into my deeds. So i've started to hire mercenaries from all over the world like you,but they are stronger than it looks. Also,one of them found out that i want to eliminate them,so they'll probably start to find a way to strike me down." Saiba added.

"And why didn't you killed the one who found out the truth when you met him?" David farily asked him.

"There are two reasons for that. The first one is that i was actually feeling pity for him. He was in a very miserable situatuion in that moment. And the second reason is that i knew that he was going to survive,one way or another. And i was right. So i have limited myself to make him fly away from the skycraper. Also because i was curious…i wonder how far they will go? How far will their will take them? I have to be sure that my will and purpose is right and stronger than others. And they are the perfect test. But despite that,i still want them out of the way,because they still can be a threat." Saiba answered. "I want you to join the other mercenaries. You are free to use every way to kill them."

"Understood. I'll do my best. The people that had to deal with me never escaped from my gold schyte…" David said. He then exited from the room and went away.

Saiba looked at the Digimon inside the capsules and thought about the barrier at Somnus. "The keys that can make one person cross the barrier have already been given to some of the mercenaries." He then looked at his laptop to see the latest actions of his men. He saw one of them and made a grin. "And i can clearly see that some of them already went into action…"

* * *

Meanwhile,far from the Rei Corporation,Kasai was making his way to his agency. During the walk,some boys approached her. She recognized them since they were some of his old classmates from high school. Of course,they were excited to see her.

"Hey Kasai!"

"It's been a while!"

"Where have you been?"

One of them even came closer to her. "So Kasai,do you have any programs for today?" But another guy pushed him away. "Hey,you! Don't you dare come closer to her! Kasai is too perfect for one like you! Ugly nerd!"

The other guy retorted. "Don't think you'll get her attention like this,small dick!"

The boys started to walk again,but they continued to insult each other.

"Ugly."

"Small dick."

"Ugly!"

"Small dick!"

The two boys became very frustated and they became more aggressive with the words. Until…

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" Kasai lost her patience.

"…Ok…" The boys said,terrified by her. So they went away. Finally Kasai could have some calm,so she could start to walk again.

"I can see that you are still agressive to men." Veedramon said from the digivice.

"I told you why i do this. Good grief…this day will be a pain in the ass…" Kasai answered,while adjusting her hat.

"Oh right,today is …" Veedramon said.

"Correct…and i'm sure that i'll find idots like those everywhere…" Kasai added.

"But you could do an excpetion for once." A voice said.

Kasai recognized the voice and turned around. "Speak of the devil…Kevin Barton."

"That's right. is the day of the lovers…and i can say that our fates are destined to interweave tonight…i know a perfect resaurant where we could go at 21.00 P.M…so if you are interested-" Kevin was trying to convince Kasai as always,but before he could finish,she gave him a kick in the genitals. For the pain,Kevin released a sharp scream and fell to the ground. "Come on! You know we are destined to stay together! Come back!"

Kasai ignored him and went towards. "Ahah! I really liked this scene! But i'm curious…do you think you'll find a crush?" Veedramon asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But i simply am not interested in idiots like them. There's the agency." Kasai recognized the building of the agency and came in.

When she entered,she could see Kouta,Kumo and Kyoko sitting on a table,talking. "Hm? Oh,hi Kasai! You arrived!" Kyoko saluted her friend when she turned around and saw her.

"Hey. What are you talking about?" Kasai asked curious.

"We are discussing on what moves we should do against Saiba Rei." Kouta answered.

"Oh. I see that we started to move. In that case…may i join you?" Kasai asked.

"Of course! Sit down." Kyoko answered with a smile. So Kasai sat beside Kyoko and joined the other three.

"If there is one thing that we have to be sure about is that we have to be careful. Saiba is surely a cold and smart person. His plan to take over a place like the government skycraper at Somnus was effective." Kumo said.

"By the way,do you feel better Kumo?" Kasai asked.

"Yes. Thanks to someone's support i'm fine now. Thanks! I'll do my best from now on." Kumo replied,looking at her sister. Kyoko made a grin and glared at Kasai. "Why the sudden question?"

"Silence." Kasai simply answered.

"Also,have you told your other friends about…well that?" Kyoko asked,but Kumo shaked his head. "No. I didn't get the chance. I've tried to call them several times,but they never answered…i hope that nothing bad happened."

"Don't worry. Back to our discussion,i think that we also should get as much information as possible about his men. Judging by what you said last time,Kumo,he's got many dangerous allies on his side,and maybe you just saw some of them." Kouta said.

Kyoko nodded. "Now that you make me think of it…we only know about Cassidy,Koichi and…right! Jake Ambra!"

"Jake Ambra…i've often heard his name on the television. If i'm not wrong…he's one of the most famous and dangerous criminals in circulation of the country." Kasai added.

"Exactly. The fact that one like him is working with Saiba is allarming." Kouta answered. "Hey! Can i talk too?" a voice said from his Digivice. It was BaoHackmon.

"BaoHackmon? Well,yes…" Kouta said. He then summoned him from the small object,so that he could come out.

"Another thing we should think about is his Digimon!" BaoHackmon said once he came out. "Kumo,did you know something more about it?" He asked.

"No.I couldn't see him very well. Just like i said to Kyoko,he was covered in shadow. But i can say that he was quite powerful. In a second he impaled Aija's Diigmon with a punch…" Kumo said,lowering the head a little bit.

BaoHackmon got worried. "Did i ask something wrong?" Sometimes he said things that could hurt someone without even knowing it.

"No,no! Don't worry,BaoHackmon! I'm fine!" Kumo said with a smile.

"Ok…i don't want to hurt you…" BaoHackmon said with a sad tone.

"BaoHackmon,you worry too much. You should think more positive if you want to be a great hero like you wish." Kouta said.

"If you say so…" BaoHackmon concluded.

"He killed a Digimon in a very quick way…with that said…he could be a Perfect-Level Digimon or at worst…" Kyoko thought. Kasai knew what she was meaning so she ended the line. "An Ultimate-Level…"

In that moment,even DORUgamon came out from the Digivice. "Wait a second! If you think so,then we are terribly disadvantaged! You know perfectly that we don't have the force to resist to an Ultimate-Level…" He said.

Veedramon too,came out from the Digivice. "Oh come on,DORUgamon,even if he's that powerful we still cannot let him accomplish his plan. We're detectives,right? It's our duty to maintain order! Besides…" He made a smile,showing his sharp teeth and clenched his fists. "This challenge seems pretty interesting…"

"Of course you say that! You only think about fighting! We have to consider even our limits! We are strong indeed,but i think we should use our minds sometimes!" DORUgamon retorted.

"Are you saying that i'm stupid!?" Veedramon asked angry.

In the end,Shoutmon came out from the Digivice and stopped them from arguing. "Could you please stop? You both have right,ok?"

Veedramon and DORUgamon looked at each other and calmed down. "Fine." They both said.

"Good grief…" Kasai simply said. "Where are the others?"

"They are in the other rooms,working. They too got stunned when they heard the truth about our enemy,so they are doing their best to work as always without getting demoralized." Kyoko answered.

"It's comprensible…speaking of the enemy,do you think we should tell something?" Kasai then asked.

"I wish we could,but they wouldn't believe us at first…and since the frequency we get attacked,we cannot lose time." Kumo answered.

"I see…" Kasai murmured. In that moment Aisu,alongside with Strikedramon came and saw her sister. "Oh,Kasai! Hello! You came just in time!"

"What is it Aisu?" Kasai asked.

"Our mom is on television! She's doing a special! Come and see!" Aisu answered.

"Oh good grief…as if this day wasn't frustrating enough…" Kasai sighed while following her sister.

"I see someone else that doesn't like love very much…" Aria said.

"Aria!? Where do you come from!?" Kyoko asked,falling off the couch. "AH! SHIT!"

"Sorry! I just came in! Are you ok?" Aria said. Fortunately,Kyoko got up. "Don't worry…i'm fine…"

"Thank god…anyways…how do you guys think you're gonna pass this day?" Aria asked. She then made a more romantic and cute face. "Are you gonna pass sometime with your soul mate?" But what she got was Kyoko,Kumo and Kouta watching at her with an annoyed face. She,of course,didn't know what was going on. "What's up with these faces?" Aria asked confused. So Growmon looked at her embarassed for the figure that her partner just made. "Aria…i remind you that everyone here is single…"

Aria took some seconds to remember that and then she blused. "Oh! S-sorry! I completely forgot!"

Kouta facepalmed. "Don't worry…it's fine."

"You're talking like you are going to do those things you just said…" BaoHackmon noticed. But Aria made a little laugh. "Me? Absolutely not. After all the story with the fake wedding,i think i'll stay away from romantic relationships for a while."

"Well,it's understandable." BaoHackmon nodded his head. "By the way Aria…you never told us how you met Kevin…does it bother you if we ask?" Kouta then asked.

"Don't worry…i suppose that you need to know after all…so…i met him around 6 months ago…i was sitting on the bench of a park. In that moment i saw him approaching me. When he came closer,he asked me if i had a tissue. So i gave him. He then thanked me and started to talk with me. At first he seemed a normal person,but when he heard that i came from a noble family he immediately changed mood. At first he started to become more sticky and then aggressive. The following months were terrible for me…but at least i had my chance to revenge! And now i'm here with you!" Aria expained. She then looked at where Kasai and Aisu headed. "What was the story with Kasai?"

"She went to see her mother in TV. As you know,her mother is Mimi Tachikawa,a famous chief all around the world." Kumo answered in a calm tone.

"Oh right! Mimi! I like her program!" Growmon said,smiling. "I suppose that you like food,Growmon…" Kyoko noticed.

"Of course! What kind of Digimon doesn't? I really like food and cooking in general! That's why i ask to Aria's mom to cook something big and divine! Since my partner is french i've inherited some tastes on the appearance of things. I remember one time that they made me a bread Guilmon-shaped,my previous form!" Growmon answered.

"Oh right! I remember! I was 10 at the time! That bread was so funny!" Aria said with a laugh.

"I remember when i tried to make some baked beans as a child!" Since the situation,even Kyoko wanted to remember a memory of the childhood connected to cooking.

"Aaand you blew up the entire kitchen." DORUgamon added. Everyone bursted out in laughs,except of course for Kasai and the person concerned who blushed. "COME ON! WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO STOP FOR BEING LIKE THIS!?"

Kumo then looked at the Digimon. "And you guys? Any love plans?"

"Well…i never actually thought of this before. I mean,usually,we Digimon are born in the Village of Beginners,but i've heard that a DigiTama could also come from a normal reproduction between two Digimon of opposite gender,like humans do." Growmon answered.

"With the exception that we don't come from an egg." Kouta specified.

"Maybe a girlfriend isn't a bad idea…i could think of that…" Shoutmon thought.

"Don't be too hasty,Shoutmon. There is time for love. During that time you can do other things!" Kumo answered.

"Like making a plan to defeat Saiba Rei…" Kouta suggested. In that moment Kyoko snorted. "Oh come on,cousin! Why do you always have to be so serious?"

"Because it's an important thing. Now,if you excuse me,i'll go see what the others are doing." Kouta answered. He then went away. "W-wait,Kouta!" BaoHackmon followed him.

"He reminds me of Chikara when he behaves like this…" Kumo said.

"Honestly,i prefer him to Chikara. At least he's calm…" Aria added.

"Well,we can say that he is a serious person,but he also likes the fact that this agency has got a lot of vitality. And since that,he usually keeps an eye on everyone to make sure they are fine. He really likes to stay here…" Kyoko concluded.

"So he's like…a mom?" Growmon asked.

"AHAHAAH! Good one!" Shoutmon bursted out of laughing.

Meanwhile,on another room of the agency,the TV was on and a kitchen show was on air,with a particular star…

"Now that the dough is made, we have to make the form for these delicious cookies! And since is ,i suggest you to make them heart-shaped! I'll do these cookies,thinking of my love! If you are hearing,my dear Taichi,i love you!" Mimi said while presenting her show.

"You are a very romantic woman,Mimi!" Palmon added.

Some of the members were watching the show with mixed emotions. And of course,Kasai and Aisu were watching the program of her own mother. Aisu made a little laugh,amused,while Kasai had a nervous tic on the eye while watching. Of course she was holding back,because if she could,she would freak out. Her sister noticed her and laughed again. "Oh come on,Kasai! You know our mother it's like that!" she said.

"I know…i know…" Kasai sighed. She then noticed something on her shoulder. It was saliva. When she looked up,she saw Veedramon drooling while watching the TV.

"I want those cookies right now…" Veedramon said with a greedy expression on his face. Kasai couldn't do anything but adjust her hat and say "Good grief…"

Meanwhile Rina was curled up in a corner,crying,while Sasuke and Kabuterimon were trying to comfort her. She was umpteenth victim of this day and love in general. " is the lovers day,but here i am,suffering for my loneliness! Why doesn't anyone find me cute!? Gosh! I hate this day!"

"But that is not true! You too have charm! You may be not intelligent,but you will get a chance to find love! I'm sure of it!" Sasuke was trying his best to make his friend happy.

"T-that's right! Remember,love comes from small things!" Kabuterimon tried to make a little philosophical thought to make things funny. But nothing worked. Rina slipped on the floor,while she continued to crying.

"Oh great…" Sasuke sighed.

On the other hand,Yatsura was way to happy. After all,she was a kind of romantic girl. She was so happy that she was drawing big and bright hearts on a paper. But this caught the attentions of Chikara.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING,YATSURA HIDA!?" He shouted. The yell scared Yatsura so much that she banged her head against the wall. "OUCH! Chikara,are you crazy!?" Yatsura exclaimed with a very angry tone.

"Now that we know the identity of the enemy,we can't be distracted by some petty things! Who cares about a lovers day!?" Chikara answered. But he immediately got punched by the girl.

"DO NOT INSULT THE LOVERS DAY,STUPID PARASITE!" She exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kouta said,when he came in. "It's a good thing that we have a personality,but can we have order like other agencies?"

"But Kouta! Chikara said that-" Yatsura was going to retort but…

"URUSEI YATSURA!" Kouta exclaimed.

"Waah! Why!?" Yatsura cried out.

Pushed by curiosity,even Kumo,Kyoko and Aria with their Digimon entered to the other room. "I can say that really made everyone go crazy! Is it love?" Kyoko wondered with a sweet tone.

"Or maybe they are just frustrated?" DORUgamon suggested.

"Thank you DORUgamon…it wasn't necessary…" Kyoko ironically answered.

"It's normal. The master usally gets sweeter today." ExVeemon said.

"And why that? Do you have a crush on someone and hope that something would change today?" Tsuna said with a grin. That question made Yatsura turn completely red. "WAH! W-What are you talking about!? O-of course not! It's just that i really love this day! The most cutest things happen!" She tried to make a plausible excuse to hide the truth.

"Fine! Fine! We believe you! …Maybe." Toriko said with a laugh,while Starmon looked at him quitely.

In that moment,even Rikka and Leppamon came in. "That's right. made everyone crazy,especially the companies on the internet. The e-mail box is filled with promotional pages! I can barely see some case…" She complained.

"Oh gosh,i really hate when that happens…" Aisu added.

"By the way,have you found something new?" Strikedramon asked.

"Unfortunately not. They are clever than we thought. We tried to hack into their system,but nothing happened." Leppamon answered.

"I knew it…i think that we'll not ger anything with this…what should we do?" Coredramon asked.

Kyoko thought. "Well…that's a very dilemma…" But Chikara adjusted his glasses,which shined. "I have an idea. We'll just have to do what i have done with Koichi last time. We just have to predict their moves and attack them!"

"But Chikara,how can we know where and when they will attack?" Leomon fairly asked. Chikara didn't know what to say. He was paralyzed.

"Now we really don't know what to do…" Rikka said,while scratching her head.

"Don't worry guys! We'll find something! In the meantime,if they attack us,we'll surely beat the crap out of them!" Kyoko assured with a smile.

"That's how we talk!" Tsuna exclaimed with a grin.

"But now,let's just get back to work." Kyoko immediately said. Everyone,except Kasai weren't happy about it and came back on their places.

"I think i'm starting to get used to these types of scenario…" Kasai said. "Me too,but hey! That's the best part!" Aria added. Kasai glared at her. "If you say so…want to work with me?"

"Why not?" Aria answered. "I'll go too!" Aisu added,following them.

In the end,Kouta looked at everyone with a genuine smile. "I guess you really like this sort of view,right?" Toriko asked near him.

"Yes. It's bizarre,but good." Kouta answered.

"Oh! Since we are here,Starmon,how about a spar to see if i've improved my skills?" BaoHackmon asked for a little match,and Starmon nodded.

"You really want to be the best,right BaoHackmon?" Kouta asked.

"Of course! I want to be helpful in this agency! I'll wait in the Digital Room!" BaoHackmon said,while running away.

"He's so lively…" Kouta concluded.

Some minutes later,BaoHackmon and Starmon were looking at each other,prepared for an eventual first attack of the other.

"I warn you,Starmon! I won't go easy on you!" BaoHackmon advised. Starmon simply looked at him and nodded. And then…the clash started.

BaoHackmon was the first to attack,charging against Starmon with his blade pointed at him. Starmon stood still,guarding himslef. But he didn't expect that once he got closer,BaoHackmon immediately jumped away and shoot a fire attack "Burn Flame!"

To defend himself,Starmon started to roteate by withdrawing his limbs. "Star Seeker!" The roation extinguished the flames. Starmon then started to roteate towards the dragon,who was ready to attack him with all of his blades. In the end,they were both aiming at each other with a burst of shots.

"Fif Cross!" "Star Seeker!" BaoHackmon had the advantage to attack Starmon repeatedly with his claws,while Starmon could attack him with a barrage of punches. Since he knew that situation was hard,BaoHackmon used another of his advantages: Having a tail. So BaoHackmon made an uppercut with the blade on his tail to make him slam to the ground. The plan worked,and once Starmon was to the ground,BaoHackmon jumped to make a powerful kick with the blades on his legs. "Dragrey Spike!"

But Starmon already knew of a way to attack him. So when BaoHackmon jumped away,he summoned a rain of meteors above the dragon Digimon. "Meteor Squall!"

"WHAT!?" BaoHackmon exclaimed stunned before he got hit by the pile of meteors. He ended up kneeling on the ground with many bruises all over his body. "That attack was terrible…i can't get up…" BaoHackmon was going to fall,but his partner was there to motivate him.

"What are you doing? Is that the best you've got? If you go down so easily you won't be helpful!" Kouta exclaimed. In that moment,BaoHackmon felt more resolute and immediately got up. "OK! NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND ROUND!"

"Once he heard his partner's words,he immediately stood up…that's impressive Kouta…Starmon! We can't let our guard down right now!" Toriko said. He knew that Kouta and BaoHackmon were a perfect team. The Digimon had the strength and the purpose to fight,while Kouta had the brain and the right spirit to go on.

Starmon nodded and got ready. The first thing that BaoHackmon was to make a direct fire attack against Starmon. "Burn Flame!"

When the attack was very close to him,Starmon used all of his strength to divert it with a punch. The fire attack ended up on the ground,exploding. But the star-shaped Digimon could never know what was going to happen next. When he turned around,he saw BaoHackmon in front of him,already ready to attack him with his nails "Fif Cross!"

With the maximum of his reflex and a bit of luck,Starmon jumped on the left and avoided the attack. But the dragon Digimon wasn't going to end there. He continued to attack with his nails,and to be faster,he started to jump like his rival.

Starmon knew that BaoHackmon was going to attack with more strenght,so he continued to jump until he found himself in an advantageous situation. When Starmon avoided the attacks,BaoHackmon ended up hitting the ground,creating huge craters.

After avoiding another attack,Starmon eneded up a few metres far from BaoHackmon. So he opened his arms,getting ready to attack with another Meteor Squall,hoping to end the game.

"Now you got the chance! Use your best attack!" Toriko exclaimed.

"Don't make errors and use all of your powers!" Kouta exclaimed as well. In that moment,something unexpected happened. The Digivice of both Chosen Children was surrounded by a small light,along with the Digimon,who felt more energy within themselves.

"What is happening?" Kouta wondered,as soon as he saw the strange phenomenon. "Wait…could it be?" Toriko asked.

BaoHackmon charged with disruptive speed towards Starmon,who shoot his attack as well. It all depended on BaoHackmon's agility on dodging.

"Fif Cross!"

"Meteor Squall!"

BaoHackmon ran with his claws opened,while Starmon released a shower of meteors that ended up on all the field. With his newfound energy,BaoHackmon felt like he was a lightning ready to strike. His speed has increased,and after avoiding all of the meteors,as fast as he could,he reached Starmon,who got surprised by the effort of his friend. With a powerful punch,BaoHackmon made Starmon fly away. But before he ended up on the ground,Starmon threw one last meteor against the dragon. Due to the moment,BaoHackmon couldn't dodge the meteor and got slammed by it.

Both Digimon were knocked out. The match ended up in a par. Kouta and Toriko were just speechless for what happened. It had been years since they had witnessed such a thing. But maybe they already knew the answer,thought it could not be right. The truth can always be tricky,but it was their job to resolve mysteries.

"That was incredible!" Toriko exclaimed with a big smile on his face. He enjoyed what he just saw,while Kouta was happy but kept his composure.

The Digimon came out of the Digital Room,exhausted and looked at their partners.

"How…did it go?" BaoHackmon asked with still the breath. Kouta looked at him with a genuine smile and nodded. "You've made a great job this time."

Toriko was happy as well. "You were amazing as well." Starmon simply nodded,in sign of gratitude. He then looked at BaoHackmon. "You have improved since last time. You still rely on your partner,which is a good thing,but could make you weak,but after all,you made a good job."

Hearing those words made BaoHackmon immediately recover. "Thank you Starmon! Can't wait to train with you again!"

"You're too eccentric." Starmon concluded.

"Anyways,can you explain what happened before?" Kouta asked,recalling the strange phenomenon.

"I'll be honest…i wonder too! When you gave to me that encouragement,i felt like a huge amount of power surrounded me. When that happened,i sensed the duty to fight for you and went straight to Starmon…" BaoHackmon answered.

"I felt the same feeling…" Starmon added. Their explanation made their thoughts right.

"That was a prelude to…" Toriko started.

"…Evolution…" Kouta concluded.

"What!? I was going to evolve!? Really!? Oh,come on! What didn't work!?" BaoHackmon complained.

"Hey,at least we confirmed the fact that you can evolve! There is no reason to get upset!" Toriko said. "Anyways,i think i'll go to my room now and fix some documents. See ya later!" He then went away. "Keep it up." Starmon added,before following his partner.

Kouta and BaoHackmon saluted too. After that,they went for a snack. Kouta took a big hamburger as he usually did,while BaoHackmon took an entire basket of fruits,especially bananas.

"Delicious! Maybe even this will help me to reach Perfect-Level!" BaoHackmon said,while he continued to eat.

"I see that this idea of a next evolution gave a lot of charge." Kouta said with a normal tone,watching the partner tuck in.

"Of course! Do you have any idea of how long i have been waiting for this to happen? It's been over 10 years since i have achieved this form…and after that,nothing else happened. I'm sure i'll be a great help for the country if i go even further!" BaoHackmon answered.

"You actually never told me why you are so serious when it comes to utility." Kouta said,curious. "I'm your partner,can i know the answer?" He asked.

When he heard that,BaoHackmon made a sad face. "Kouta…do you remember our first trip to the Digital World?"

"Yes?" Kouta replied.

"And do you remember how weak i was? I was the most fragile back then,despite being bigger than the others. When we had to face that aggressive Digimon,i had to stay away,because most of my attacks didn't work and i got injured many times...i hated that situation. Looking at the others fighting with more resistance…made me feel pathetic…but then you were there to tell me that everything was going to be alright. Your resolution made me reach this form and i was able to join the others and defeat that Digimon. Despite being more stronger…i still feel that there could be another moment where i can't fight because i'm weak. That's why i want to improve myself better…i don't want to be frightened anymore and…i don't want to be a weight for the others…" BaoHackmon explained.

"Really? Is that the motivation?" Kouta asked.

"Yes…that's also the reason why when i got to know Starmon better,i asked him to train me to become stronger. He somehow accepted." BaoHackmon added.

In that moment Kouta sighed. "You remind me of Yatsura sometimes. But it's understandable…i too want to improve myself and be a great help for the agency,despite the fact that i don't know how to face Saiba at this point."

BaoHackmon smiled. "You are very understanding. Can i ask you a question now?" He then asked.

"What is it?" Kouta answered.

"Why do you always look for the others? You usally are the first one to accept a case and you awlays know what to say or do foryour friends." BaoHackmon made his question.

Kouta caught unprepared. He was used to be this kind of person. "That's a really tough question…" He simply said. He knew he cared for the others,but at the moment…"I'm sorry,but i can't find an answer yet."

"Oh…" BaoHackmon got a little bit deluded. "In that case,can i ask you another question?"

"Ok?" Kouta replied. In that moment,BaoHackmon made a grin. "How do you think you will pass this day?"

Kouta immediately blushed and got angry. "What are you talking about!? This isn't the right time to ask such a thing!"

"But Kouta! It's !" BaoHackmon added.

"SHUT UP! SHAME YOURSELF!" Kouta shut him up with a big shout.

"...O-ok…sorry…i just got attracted from what Aria said before…" BaoHackmon ended,scared by the yell.

"Ok…listen,you know we can't do much. We all are single. You know that!" Kouta said.

"Understood. Forgive me." BaoHackmon nodded. "I won't ask another thing about love today."

Kouta facepalmed. Sometimes,BaoHackmon could be so idiot. "You don't have to say that…anwyways…i think i'll go to Kyoko to discuss with her once again about Saiba Rei." He then got up and walked towards Kyoko's office.

Meanwhile,Kyoko was sitting on her chair,talking with Rikka,Kasai,Aisu and Kumo. They were already discussing on the new mission that Kyoko called. 'The Saiba case.' Rikka was doing some researches on her computer about some of the mercenaries that Kumo saw two weeks earlier. But the result wasn't satisfactory. "No way. I can't find anything about those three." She said.

"Oh great…" Kyoko sighed.

"They sure were prepared for this kind of situation…" Aisu said.

"It's probably because he knows that we are now searching for him. He said that he was ready to oppose if we tried to stop him…" Kumo spoke,remembering what the enemy said. Kasai simply watched in silence,but she too had questions on her mind. Saiba used to have an aura of mystery. Even between the original Chosen Children,he was a strange person. It was an hard task understanding what he has on his mind. But one thing was sure. He was way too smart. After all,he was the person who completed the union between humans and Digimon. And surely he wasn't an easy foe to defeat. But the question still remained…why was he doing that? What did he meant by reaching a power like that of Homeostasis?

"The mercenaries were surely payed to killing us and help him…but there is also the dark barrier at the government skycraper to consider…why such a place like that?" Aisu wondered.

In that moment both Kasai and Kyoko reminded something. "Wait…" They both thought. When they opened their eyes,the two girls looked at each other with a convinced stare.

"Are you also thinking what i'm thinking?" Kyoko asked. Kasai simply nodded.

"What do you mean?" Kumo asked.

"Do you remember Sykes Connor?" Kyoko made a question as well.

"You mean the guy that me and Kasai caught that time in Traverse Town?" Rikka answered.

"Correct. Didn't he say that he was working for Saiba Rei?" Kasai said.

"That's true…" Rikka replied…In that moment she reminded as well. "Oh right! He deprived the Digimon of energy or kindapped them…with that said…"

"His targets are Digimon…"Aisu added.

"Also,the fact that he committed suicide after i talked with Saiba Rei can't be just a coincidence…after all,he was really serving him. I'm still pissed off because he lied to me!" Kyoko said.

"So he's interested to the Digimon…but what else? Why?" Kumo fairly asked. No one could give an answer.

"Oh god…we are still far from the answer…" Kumo sighed.

"Good grief…what did you expect? We are detective,what did you expect?" Kasai said.

"By the way guys…i was thinking of something for the last two weeks…is fighting with Saiba Rei…the right thing to do?" Aisu asked. Everyone were caught unaware by that question.

"I mean…are we really sure that we are not dealing with something that is beyond our comprehension? I'm not saying that what we are doing is completely wrong…but maybe that this won't have impacts on our lives?" Aisu explained.

The question was actually fair. It could also have been a wrong choice. They were simple detectives,and maybe what they were doing had a too big risk. Before that,they had a simple life,despite being detectives. Their parents used to do that kind of stuff,not them.

Finally,Kumo broke the silence. "I'll be honest,i think that we are doing the right thing. We are detectives,and he's doing things against the law. Maybe i'm talking for myself,since i'm doing it to avenge my friend…but i don't want other people to get involved with his print. I find people like him disgusting. So i will fight him. Even if i have to die,i want to stop him."

"What about you guys?" Kyoko asked.

"I agree…i don't want my family or my friends get endangered…" Rikka answered.

"…Maybe i got too far with the speech that i made that night,but i'm the same opinion as Kumo. These people are just shit. And personally i don't want someone that ruins what is normal." Kasai added. "I'm doing it because i'm a detective…and i want to get to the conclusion."

In that moment,the phone ringed. That ring made everyone wake up from the discussion they had.

"Maybe we'll talk about that later…" Aisu said. "Sorry,everyone."

"Don't worry." Kasai simply neded.

Kyoko picked up the receiver and answered. "Hello? You're talking with the Chesire Cat Agency,how can we help you? Ok…an idol? Really? Yes…what? Ok…don't worry,we'll come to you. Where do you want to meet? To the Sony building? Ok. Thanks for the call. See you later,bye." She closed the call.

"Who called?" Aisu asked,curious.

"The owner of a Sony building that is hosting an idol." Kyoko answered.

"An idol? In San Francisco?" Rikka asked,since it was an unusual thing. "Aren't idols famous pop singers in japan?"

"Yes. The idol is Haruka Tachibana. An Idol who started recently her career. She was going to take a concert tomorrow,but something unexpected happened." Kyoko replied. "Apparently there is someone who is trying to kill her…"

Everyone became more serious. "What!?" Kumo exclaimed.

"Yes! They said that she found a letter from someone that announced her murder under a pillow of her hotel's bedroom." Kyoko said.

"So,someone will go there?" Aisu asked.

"Wait…i thought that maybe we 5 should go." Kyoko said.

"Really? Why?" Rikka asked.

"Because i think that maybe we are dealing too much attention on what happened with Saiba Rei,and if we continue with this mood,we'll end up confused and anxious,and he'll take advantage of that! So i think that a normal case will help us calm down. What do you think?" Kyoko answered. Her happy mood came back,with her smile that could make everyone happier,like Aisu,who nodded. "Ok! You convinced me!"

Rikka closed the computer and stood up. "Well then! Shall we go?"

"If you insist." Kasai simply said. Kumo touched her shoulder. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Get off my shoulder or i'll kill you." Kasai advised with a cold stare.

"Ok! Ok!" Kumo exclaimed,getting off her. In that moment,Kouta entered the room to see the others getting ready for something. "Guys?"

"Oh Kouta! Do you need something?" Kumo asked.

"Well,i was going to ask you about Saiba…" Kouta answered but he got interrupted.

"Oh,we decided that we should stop talking about him." Aisu said.

In that moment Kouta was confused. They coulnd't just ignore something like that. "What!? Are you serious!?" He exclaimed.

"Try to understand,we are doing it for our own good." Rikka said. "After all,we can't ignore other cases for one. Am i right?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"…You are going on a case?" Kouta asked.

"Well yes…do you want to come?" Kyoko asked.

"What? I didn't say that,but…" Kouta hesitated,but in the end he thought like them. He had too many things on his head,and maybe a regular case would have helped him out to feel better. "Ok. I'll go with you."

"Perfect! Tell the others we are going,Kumo." Kyoko said. Kumo nodded and went away. In that moment,Rikka reminded of something particular. "Where are our Digimon?"

Everyone turned around to see them sleeping.

"Only they can sleep in a discussion like we had now…" Aisu said,sighing. Digimon were always unpredictable.

* * *

The roads of San Francisco were filled with couples walking together,pleasing the partner or kissing. It was one of the most beautiful feeling in the world,and the young detectives…felt uncomfortable about that. Usually,when someone single see someone or something romantic,they got the pain for being all alone.

"Ugh,come on…why do you have to show me all of this? Why can't people stay at their own houses!?" Kyoko complained with a painful face.

"It's ,what did you expect?" DORUgamon answered.

"Personally i always liked this human holiday. The celebration of the union between two people of different or same genres. It's the best day to show affection to someone you like a lot!" Strikedramon commented the sight.

"You can't understand…we too like love but as you can see...we are still alone…" Aisu sighed,while she was looking at a boy who gave a ring to his girlfriend.

"Me and Kyoko especially suffer for this day,considering that our mother had the crest of…love…" Kumo said.

"Oh come on,Kumo! It's never too late for a soul mate! There is plenty of time and many ways to find it!" Shoutmon tried to comfort his partner who was still looking at the ground.

"There is also a stuff called 'Online dating' as i know…" Veedramon remebered,but his partner immediately stopped him. "That is the worst type of romantic relation you could ever use. Every kind of persion could be on the other side of the screen,waiting for using you in every way they can think."

"You talk about it as if you experienced such a situation…" Veedramon talked. But Kasai shaked her head. "No. I haven't,but i've heard of these types of stories."

"How about you,Kasai? Do you plan to get a boyfriend?" DORUgamon asked.

"No. At least not now. I don't have an open approach to men like others." Kasai simply answered,going faster than the others.

"Why that?" DORUgamon asked then. Veedramon came near him and told him the reason. "It's because usually men try to flirt with her,almost everytime. A few hours ago,some of his old class mates and a guy that she knows tried to flirt with her."

"Oh right! I remember as well! Back when we were at school. She was beloved by every man of the school. Poor girl,they never left her alone..." Kyoko added.

"Well,you know how she reacts when that happens." Veedramon remembered. It seemed that Kasai had to live with this kind of curse for a long time. But she didn't care at all,since she didn't care about almost everything.

"I actually like another thing of : the sweets that they make especially for this holiday! Especially the ones with strawberries flavour…" Leppamon said.

"Oh right,you're a Digimon…" Rikka ended with a smile. In the meantime,Kouta and BaoHackmon were the ones further away from the others. Kouta was still thinking about the question that BaoHackmon made him before. Kumo and Shoutmon noticed this clear distance and they called him back to reality. "Kouta? You alright?"

Kouta raised his head. "What? Yes,i'm fine!" He then came back to the others.

"Are you sure?" Kumo demanded,worried. "Yes. Sorry,i was thinking of a question that BaoHackmon made me before…" Kouta responded. Hearing those words made BaoHackmon gulp. He was afraid that his question made him tilt.

"What question?" Kumo asked.

"As you know,i used to look after the others and try to give them directions. He asked me why,and i didn't know how to answer…" Kouta answered.

"Really? Well i think you know the answer very well! It's because you care about us!" Shoutmon spoke.

"Is that so?" Kouta wondered.

"Yes. You said that you liked the atmosphere of our Agency and that you wouldn't change a thing! And we are happy that you care about this so much!" Kumo added with a smile. For Kouta everything was more clear. It wasn't a hard thing to explain.

"Maybe you didn't know how to answer in your formal tone as always!" Shoutmon guessed with a little laugh.

"Of course! I have to mantain a composure! It has to be exemplary as a member of a detective agency!" Kouta said. In that moment he even looked down and saw BaoHackmon trembling with a pained face. "BaoHackmon?"

"O-oh d-damm…i…i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause you such a paralysis! I'm sorry!"

Kouta dropped a drop of sweat from the head for the nonsense of that scene. "You don't have to act like this…you just made a question…"

"But i have disrespected you by invading your reasons! I shouldn't have behaved like that!" BaoHackmon insisted to apology but now Kouta simply couldn't hold it.

"SILENCE OR I'LL PUNCH YOU!" He finally got the comprehension of his partner,but at the same time he got the attentions of the passers.

With the face red for the embarassment,Kouta started to walk again like the others.

"I really don't like how everyone has their attention on me…can i have some space?" Kouta asked to Kumo and BaoHackmon.

"Oh! Of course…but i hope that you will be there for the case-" Kumo tried to say another thing but… "I KNOW THAT!"

"…Oh look! We have arrived!" Kumo said,pointing at their destination. Getting caught by his finger,Kouta looked where Kumo was pointing and saw the building,so he let him go. "Good."

Recently,Sony opened a building in the town of San Francisco. It was a small building of 3 floors (excluding the ground floor). From the outside,the building was black with lots of white stripes,belonging to the windows,which were made in iron. On the top of the building there was the logo of the azienda,which could be seen from a big portion of the city and from a second floor of another building.

The group looked at the building. "The place is this,right?" Kasai asked. "That is correct." Rikka nodded. "It opened only a few months ago. At first,it belonged to a textile company. When the company moved to Seattle,the building remained empty. Eventually,the famous azienda bought the building,so that it could have a location even in this city."

"I think that not many people work here…this building looks rather small…" Aisu noticed. But when she looked down again,she saw that Kouta was already heading over the entrance of the building. "We should focus on the case. Come on,let's go."

"Wait for me!" BaoHackmon followed him. The rest of the detectives were looking at each other with confused stares.

"What's with this hurry?" Veedramon asked.

"Maybe he's just upset. He seemed very stressed today..." Shoutmon tried to gave a possible answer.

"He would not be all wrong…all of these things with united to the tissues with Saiba and his own personal things must made him tired." Kyoko added. "But this case was supposed to calm him down…gee…i wonder what bothers you, cousin…anyways,let's follow him and see the truth!" She then proceeded to the entrance.

"If you say so!" Leppamon and Rikka nodded and followed her. Aisu turned to her sister. "Shall we go too?" She asked with a smile. But as always,Kasai simply walked in. "…At least a yes…" Aisu sighed,but over all she made a smile. "You never change…but that's the best part of you! Shall we go,Strikedramon?"

Her Digimon shrugged and followed her. Even Veedramon was going after the others,but then he saw what it looked like a very brightful butterfly. He noticed something strange. The butterfly didn't have a consistency. It looked like it was made of pure light. But then,DORUgamon called him back to reality.

"Hey! Are you alright?" He asked. Veedramon turned to the other Digimon. "Yeah,i'm fine! It's just that-" He turned back to see the butterfly again,but this was already gone. He then wondered. "Did i imagine it?"

"Are you sure?" DORUgamon "You seem distracted by something. Are you feeling sick because of all that ham that you ate before,right?"

Veedramon looked at him with an annoyed face for what his friend said. "Don't start." But alas,they started to make an argument,to the point that Kasai and Kyoko went back to take them and drag them inside. But none of them noticed that behind the building there was a shilouette of a man with a Digimon,looking at them. The butterfly that Veedramon noticed came back to the Digimon and disappeared. After that,the two figures came back to the building. The enemy was very close to his targets.

* * *

The inside of the building was much bigger than the outside. The floor was made of tile coloured in a brightful cobalt blue,while the ceiling was white with black dots and small black squares with the fire system on them. On the sides of the floor there were some benches and white chairs,where the people could sit,and the whole floor was filled with souvenir shops and electronic products stores of the company. At the end of the floor there were even a little bar that sold crepes and a pair of stairs that led at the first floor. The people could only stay at the ground floor,since the upper floors were reserved only to the staff.

When Kouta and the others entered,they were immediately surprised by the size of the building. "Woah…if this is big,i cannot think how bigger the buildings in the other cities are!" Kyoko said.

Kasai looked around. "It looks like a shopping centre. I think that here,the money instantly slip out from your wallet." She ironically said.

DORUgamon tried to see a free space,but it was an hard task due to the big amount of stores, their bizarre positions and all the people that were inside the building. "Dammit! Look at this mess! I assume that the director is in another floor,but how are we supposed to pass!?"

BaoHackmon looked as well and scratched his head carefully to not hurt himself with his claws. "Now that you make think of,it's very confusing…what do you think,Kouta?" He asked to his partner,but when he turned around,he saw that Kouta was missing. "Uh!? Kouta?"

Even the others looked around to see where he ended up. "Where did he go?" Rikka wondered.

"It's hard to answer,especially with all these people here. I just hope he hasn't been invested…" Strikedramon said.

Everyone looked harder,but they couldn't find him,especially when they didn't want to become one with the sea of people inside the building,at least not now. But fortunately,Kumo looked at the bar at the end of the floor and saw him taking a crepes. It was a tic of his. "Oh,of course…" Kumo said,shaking his head. "He's right there." He then pointed at the bar,so that the others could see him.

Kyoko looked where he was aiming and saw him as well. "Really!? Oh gosh,now we have to reach him,but…" She looked nervous at the people,but she took courage and got inside.

"I'm coming!" DORUgamon opened his wings and reached the bar before her. Immediately after that,a shout among the people could be heard. "SHIT! I FORGOT HE COULD FLY!"

The other detectives were embarassed by that. "Good grief…what a leader…i think i'll add this too to her stories. Let's go Veedramon." Kasai said. She then proceeded more carefully than Kyoko,but sometimes she had to push people away to pass,after all she didn't care. Even Veedramon was more laid back,since he was enough tall to see where he was going.

The others followed them in a simple way. When they reached the bar,they saw Kouta eating his crepes like nothing was. With the breath,Kyoko put herself in front of Kouta. "What do you think you were doing!? We could lose you!"

"Hey! Calm down! You could always call me! I was hungry…" Kouta answered.

Shoutmon noticed the size of the crepes and asked. "Wait,how big is that crepes?"

"What do you mean by that?" Kouta asked as well. It was BaoHackmon to answer. "It looks very big,and we don't want you to feel sick. Wait…didn't you eat some hour ago?"

Kouta pretended nothing and finsished the crepes. He knew that he had a problem with eating but he still wasn't able to tell the others. So he preferred to get back to his serious tone. "Come on,let's go meet the director."

The others looked confused. But in the end they shrugged and followed him. They didn't want to make questions for the sake of the case.

When they arrived at the stairs,two Guardromon,guarding the steps,stopped them. "Reveal yourselves."

Kyoko and the others show their plates. "We come from the Chesire Cat Agency. Your boss called us for an emergency." Kyoko spoke. After hearing that,the two Guardromon moved out,one on the left and one on the right. " is waiting for you at the third floor."

"Ok,thank you!" Kyoko said,in sign of gratitude. "Shall we go?"

On the first floor,there were a group of mechanicals,building new products,between Televisions,domestic appliances and videogame consoles. To help them,there were a group of small Digimon with the face that looked like a flat TV. They were called Hi-Vision Monitamon. Even if they had some skills and techniques,they were usually peaceful Digimon,who wanted to help the others. With their faces,they were showing at the humans,how the product was supposed to be built. This led them to complete the goods in less time and without them moving away from the workstation.

The young Chosen Children looked at them working and got somehow interested. "Look! They are helping the mechanicals!" Shoutmon said.

"Yeah…man,i wish i had one of them…so,working on the computer wouldn't be so hard…" Rikka sighed.

"Come on,let's proceed." Kouta ended.

On the second floor,there was the text room. This was the room where they texted all the products,once they were finished on the lower floor and check if they were ready to get selled. If there was a flaw or an error,the product was brought to the first floor again in order to correct the error. If the final result was correct,the model was approved by the director and put into the stores on the ground floor.

In particular,Aisu was watching the text of a console. "Hey! They are texting a Playstation!" The others got interested as well at her interest. "You look so happy watching that. Do you like videogames?" Kumo asked.

In that moment Aisu got iced. Her difficulty on socializing came to surface and she didn't knew what to say. It was mostly ashamed by the fact that a girl like her liked videogames. "Uhm…w-well i-i play them…but only s-sometimes…"

"Are you Ok?" Kouta asked. Kasai sighed and adjusted her hat. "Oh right…let me answer for her. Yes,she really likes videogames. She plays at them since she was little."

By hearing those words,Aisu had the face in a full red color,and Strikedramon had to comfort her.

"What's the problem? I don't think that is a bad thing! A girl gamer could be pretty cute!" BaoHackmon said with a smile.

"I agree! Even i,sometimes play at them! I usually use the computer,though…" Kyoko added. Aisu was still trembling,but she managed to stand up. "T-thanks guys…let's move on…"

And finally they arrived at the third floor,where there was the director's office: A big room with a long table where the a lot of people could sit and discuss. The chair of the director was at the toastmaster,of course. On the room there were some men with formal clothers talking to each other,and the director of the building was looking at some papers to sign. When he raised his head and saw the Chesire Cat Agency enter,he felt like he saw a group of angels approaching them. "YAAAAAY!" He shouted. He stood up and ran on the table to approach them. With a jump that looked almost acrobatic,he reached them.

"WAH!" Kyoko exclaimed. "I can see that you are happy to see us!"

"OF COURSE! My name is Tyler Gold. I'm the director of this building. And i suppose that you come from the Chesire Cat Agency!" He replied.

Kyoko nodded with a smile. "That's right! My name is Kyoko Ishida. These are my colleagues. Kumo Ishida,Rikka Izumi,Aisu and Kasai Yagami and Kouta Takashi! Alongside with our Digimon."

"Oh,that is just GREAT!" Tyler exclaimed,with his glasses shining.

Everyone looked at him with a strange and confused stare. "This guy is sick…" Veedramon murmured. "Veedramon!" Strikedramon complained still in a low voice.

"We've received your call. Can you tell us what happened?" Kouta asked.

"Of course! You see,this idol,Haruka Tachibana,recently started a tournèe around the United States,and we decided to sponsor her to give her a little help. But then everything completely went wrong!" Tyler answered.

"You said that there was someone who was aiming at this girl,right?" Leppamon asked. Tyler nodded. "That is right. Yesterday,on the bed of her hotel,she found this letter!" He then showed to them a little piece of paper.

Strikedramon took the letter and read it. "I know every of your weaknesses. I'll hit you when it hurts most…and then i'll kill you…there is no signature."

"Hmm…this guy surely has an elegant style,since he likes to write in a poetic way and he writes in italic…" Rikka said.

"The main question we have to have is why he wants to get rid of her…" DORUgamon said.

"Maybe he is a simple maniac who doesn't like her. Many people show their disgust towards an artist and do something with it. It happens most of the times with rappers." Leppamon spoke.

"And how do you know that?" Shoutmon asked.

"I've listened to some of the CDs of Rikka and made some researches." The other Digimon replied. Everyone looked at Rikka. "What? I like rap." She simply said.

"Anyways,don't worry . We'll make sure to solve this case and make sure that this idol is fine." Kouta reassured the director,who made a big sigh of relief. "Oh thank god! Just wait to her hearing this!"

"Wait,is she here?" Aisu asked.

"YES!" Tyler answered. In that moment,a voice could be heard from behind.

"Tylor,your voice could be heard from the other floors,could you stop yelling please?" When the others turned around they saw a beautiful girl with red eyes and black and long hair,caught in two ponytails. She was wearing the usual clothes of an idol,with two red ribbons on her hair,white glowes a yellow dress,a pink skirt and red boots.

"Oh,right. Sorry, …i was just excited about them coming here…" Tylor apologized.

"Wait,is she?" Strikedramon asked. Tylor nodded. "Yes! This is Haruka Tachibana! In all her glory!"

"Oh come on,Tylor…don't exaggerate…" Haruka said. She then looked at the Chosen Children and asked. "Woah! Who are these people? They have a wonderful style!"

Rikka blushed a little. "Well…thank you…" In fact,her dressing style looked like an idol one.

"We are detectives from the Chesire Cat Agency. Nice to meet you!" Kumo said with a smile. Haruka became happier. "Wow! I didn't knew that detectives were like this! You are younger than i have expected!" She then looked at each one of them.

"Well,we are a special case…" Kyoko replied.

"And you're all pretty tall…" Haruka noticed.

"Really? I don't think i'm that tall…i'm 1,73…" Kasai said.

"Well,consider that for a girl it's a lot!" BaoHackmon said.

The young idol then bowed her head. "Nice to meet you. I'm Haruka Tachibana!"

"The pleasure is all ours. I see that you are a polite girl!" Kouta said.

"Thank you! And i hope that Tylor didn't bother you with his ways…" Haruka answered,while Tylor sighed.

"Well,he is weird." Kasai simply said. "Kasai!" Kouta complained.

In that moment,Aisu had another paralysis.

"Hm? Are you alright,my dear?" Haruka asked. Aisu was trembling…again,but she still answered. "N-no…it's fine…it's just that i-it's the first time that i meet a celebrity…s-so i don't know how to behave…"

"Oh! But you don't have to worry!" Haruka answered. She then turned around and started to massage her shoulders. "Here! Relax…" Aisu felt even more embarassed,but at the same time she felt a feeling of pure pleasure,like she was taking a bath on the spa. "O-oh…thanks…mind if you continue?" Aisu asked with a soft voice. "No…" Haruka said with the same softness and a smirk.

Everyone got surprised by that act. Rikka slipped out even a laugh. "I didn't see that coming. Well,sister,now you have someone you can talk with." Kasai said.

"Oh? Is she your little sister?" Haruka asked. "No." Kasai simply answered. "Then she is your big sister?" The idol asked then. Kasai simply shaked her head. "Then…you are calling her sister but actually she's simply a friend?" Haruka asked. "No. She really is my sister. We're twins." Aisu replied,still in a soft tone. The massage made her stunned. "Oh! I see!" Haruka said. But then she thought "How the hell can they be twins!? They don't look alike!"

"Glad to see that she is a really good person! Am i right,Kouta?" BaoHackmon answered.

"Uh? Oh,sure!" Kouta replied. "Anyways,with this said,we can start the case. Am i right?" He then asked. The others nodded. Haruka looked at him and noticed that he was more serious than the others.

After that,everyone were sitting on the table,watching at the mysterious letter. A simple but still poetic message. It could be a simple maniac or a dangerous killer. Either way,they had to discover who was it.

"You said that you found it under your bed,right?" Aisu asked.

"Yes…" Haruka answered. "Especially under the pillow."

"Under the pillow…we could only presume that someone entered your room at the hotel in a silent way and put it while you were sleeping…" BaoHackmon said.

"But if that so,why didn't he took advantage of the situation and killed her while she was sleeping?" DORUgamon fairly asked.

"Maybe he only wanted to scare her" Kyoko answered. "…Haruka…have you heard some noises while you were sleeping at the hotel last night?" She then asked.

Haruka thought for a moment. At first she didn't think anything. But then she remembered something. A very strange particular. "Now that you make me think about it…i've heard a small sound…like a flutter of wings."

"A flutter of wings?" Shoutmon asked. "I don't think that a bird would enter inside an hotel,so…an insect?"

"An insect…let me think…it couldn't have been a fly or a mosquito…" Rikka thought.

Veedramon thought as well,but in that moment,his mind connected what he just heard with what he saw some minutes before. But was it the truth or just a coincidence. At least he wanted to try that option,so he spoke. "What if it was a butterfly?"

Everyone turned on him. "Really? Now that you make me think of it…you could be right…they flap very quietly and softly…" Kumo noticed.

In that moment,Kouta connected the image of the butterfly with the letter. "But wait,there's more! A butterfly is usually a beautiful insect with many varieties. Each of them has an elegant style,just like the one of this letter."

"Are you saying that he could be related to butterflies?" Kasai asked. "So what?"

"Maybe…he's trying to say that he's a person with an accurate style. So a possible thing that we can know is that he's probably someone with a certain beauty…" Kyoko answered.

"Yes! I wanted to say that!" Kouta said.

"Perfect…now we have a possible image of the guilty one…" Kyoko said. But in that moment,at the lower floor,a scream could be heard.

"What was that!?" Leppamon exclaimed.

"Hurry! Let's check it out!" Kouta followed.

"Wait! I'll go too!" Haruka suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone turned around and looked at her. "What!? Are you serious!?" DORUgamon asked.

"Yes! I want too to see what happened!" Haruka answered.

" ! Do you even know what this could mean? It's extremely dangerous!" Aisu tried to change her mind,but she told the same. "I don't care! I know what i'm doing!" In that moment Kouta came in front of her and talked with a more serious tone.

"Listen. Aisu is right! Remember that there is a dangerous individual that is going after you! What will you do if he shows up!?" He exclaimed. But Haruka's answer was outstanding.

"Then it'll be better! It would help you to discover him more quickly! Plus,aren't you supposed to protect us? I don't want other people to get hurt because of me,even if i don't know what have i done! So if it'll help more people to get better,then so be it!"

Everyone,especially Kouta were stunned by her words. Not only she revealed herself to be pretty unselfish and caring,but also…

"Her reason…actually makes sense…" BaoHackmon said.

"Good grief. And i thought that you were the usual weak but kind girl. But it seems that you are braver than i thought. I'm ok with her." Kasai showed her opinion with a smirk.

"Yeah! Me too! Ok,Haruka-chan! You can come with us!" Kyoko said. "Oh thank you, ! And you don't have to be formal,you can call me Haruka." The young girl answered.

"Well,then. Shall we go?" Rikka asked. The others nodded and went to the stairs. "WAIT FOR ME!" Tyler exclaimed,as he was following them. In the end,Kouta sighed. "Who would ever knew…" BaoHackmon came near him and touched his leg. "Well,that's a good thing,right?" he asked. Kouta looked at him with a smile and said "Yes. Who'd have thought?"

"Kouta? What's with that stare?" BaoHackmon noticed that his partner was having a strange face. When he heard the question,Kouta regained his composure. "Uh? What? Oh,it's nothing. Let's go." The Digimon shrugged and followed him.

At the lower floor a woman yelled because he saw something rather creepy. "AAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING DOING HERE! PLEASE! CALL SOME-" She got interrupted by another scream,but an aggressive one.

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T STAND YOU SCREAMING ONE MORE TIME!" Kasai's yell made everyone silent. "…Ok…" The woman said,shaking.

"We're the detectives. What happened?" Kyoko asked to one of the workers. The man,with wide eyes,pointed at something. When the detectives and their Digimon looked at the direction he was pointing at,they saw a hand cut off on the ground,with some blood.

"Oh My God! Have you seen that!?" Kyoko exclaimed.

"T-That's a human hand!" Tyler said.

"That's strange…this room is full of people. How did they not see what happened?" Kumo wondered,as he looked around and saw all the workers who were watching the scene as well.

"W-we didn't see or heard anything! It was all normal! So we continued our work!" A boy with a hat and long hair,caught in a tail said.

Aisu came closer to the hand and saw it. He noticed that the hand was still dropping some blood. She even touched the blood with her fingers and licked it. For some of them,that last action was a little bit disgusting. "The blood is still hot,and the taste is still fresh…" She said.

"So that means that the murder happened only a few moments ago…but we also have to wonder…where did the rest of the body disappeared? And how did this hand ended up here?" Kouta wondered.

In that moment,Rikka noticed that near the hand there was a desk,and behind that there was a door. So there had to be something behind it. "Let me check there…" She said. Leppamon followed her. After she walked around the desk,she saw that there was actually something: The rest of the body. It was all covered in cuts and scars. She then saw that the door was still open.

"This is the closet…it's completely dirt in blood. So the conclusion is that the victim was dragged here and got killed…probably the last attack made him slam against the door,opening it…" Rikka said.

"But if that so…Why was that hand cut off after that? What was the purpose?" Leppamon asked.

Meanwhile, Kyoko grabbed the hand to see if there was another particular. It was an hard feeling,touching a real hand,but detectives were prepared for these kind of situations,so Kyoko looked at the hand like an average item.

"Did you see something?" DORUgamon asked. Kyoko at first shook her head. "No. Everything is norm-" She interrupted herself when she actually saw something. It was small and yellow. "What is that?"

Suddendly,the yellow thing came out,and Veedramon was shocked when he recognized it.

It was a golden butterfly.

"Is this…" Strikedramon started.

"A butterfly?" Shoutmon concluded.

"The shape is that…" Kasai said.

"A butterfly…WAIT!" Haruka exclaimed. Even Kyoko and the others had that intuition. A butterfly,just like the one that Haruka heard last night. The sign was clear.

"THIS HAND WAS A TRAP!" Kouta exclaimed. Kyoko immediately left the hand,but the butterfly already started to fly and it multiplied. The group of insects started to shoot small beams on everywhere.

"EVERYONE! LOOK OUT!" Aisu exclaimed. The workers tried to escape,but some of them got injured. One got hurt even in the neck.

"What is going on!?" Rikka asked worried,once she came back.

"The hand was a setup from the criminal!" Veedramon answered.

"What!?" Rikka exclaimed.

"We gotta do something! Destroy all these butterlfies!" Kyoko ordered. The others nodded and the Digimon started to attack.

"Strike Claw!" Strikedramon started to run everywhere in the room,while shattering every butterfly with his sharp claws. "Cutter Shoot!" Veedramon on the other hand,sended blades of air against the butterflies,eliminating a good number of them. "Shinkū Kamaitachi!" Leppamon threw the blade on his tail against some of them. DORUgamon and Shoutmon only punched or scratched them,since their attacks were too destructive.

"Come on! Keep going! Uh!?" Haruka was inciting the young Chosen Children,but she saw that a group of butterflies was staring at her and attacked. Even if the pain was small,it still hurt.

Kouta noticed her and threw himself,pushing her away and getting all the pain. BaoHackmon heard the scream of his partner and saw the butterflies attacking him. "GET OUT MY FRIEND! Fif Cross!" He then slashed them with the sharp nails on his hands.

All of the butterflies were destroyed. Everyone could take a break.

"Is everyone ok?" Aisu asked. But the answer wasn't positive. There were injuried people everywhere. "I guess not…" Kasai answered.

"We saw the rest of the body over there…judging from what just happened,the enemy killed the worker who came at the closet,cut his hand and put it over there." Rikka explained.

"So he was waiting for us to discover the butterfly inside the hand…insanely clever…" Kumo said.

"Not only that,have you noticed that most of the butterflies attacked only us?" Aisu asked.

"Now that you make me think about it…it's true…" Kasai answered. Kyoko thought for a second of something,but she immediately cut off that idea and asked "What about Haruka? Is she okay?"

BaoHackmon reached them with a smile. "Yeah! Thanks to Kouta,she's fine."

Kouta stood up and helped Haruka too. "You protected me…" Haruka said. "As a detective,i have to be an example. It is my duty to protect you." Kouta answered. Haruka blushed a little. "Well…thanks…"

The others watched him with a smile,but Kasai and Rikka were thinking of something about the two of them. But they immediately changed their mind.

"Oh gosh! Look at the DISASTER!" Tyler exclaimed,as he saw the mess of the room."

"Why doesn't he stop yelling?" Veedramon thought.

Kasai came closer to Kyoko. Of one thing she was sure. "Kyoko,are you thinking about what i'm thinking?" The leader of the detective agency looked at everyone and answered. "Yes. Can i have everyone's attention?"

All the people in the room looked at her. "Thank you. Now you may think who could ever do something like this. Well,the guilty one…is between us!"

"What!?" One of the workers exclaimed.

"You can't be serious!" Another one added.

"I know that you might be shocked. We at first thought that he attacked us from far away. But since that guy was killed only a few moments ago,he was probably looking at us and he couldn't have gone too far." Strikedramon answered. Even the other detectives were thinking the same thing.

"So get some rest and then we'll interrogate you." Kasai said.

"Haruka,how do you feel?" Aisu then asked. "Don't worry,it's nothing…i just have some wounds." Haruka replied.

"But you could still get worse. Here,let me heal you." Kouta said. He then took some bandages from his pocket.

"Wow,you sure are considerate!" Shoutmon noticed. "He always had been so. I think he took this aspect from uncle Takeru…" Kyoko said.

After everything was ok,everyone moved in a more quiet room. The detectives were preparing themselves for the interrogation,except Kouta who was medicating Haruka.

"There we are. How do you feel now?" Kouta asked,after putting the last bandage on Haruka's knee. "Yes! I'm fine. Thank you…" She answered.

"Do you need something else?" Kouta asked.

"No. I think i only have to sit for a while." Haruka replied. "I'm still grateful for what you did before!" She added with a smile. That phrase made him blush a little. "D-do not even mention it! It was duty…"

After an ankward silence,Haruka asked something…particular. "Say,Kouta…would you mind if you make me some company?" Kouta blushed even more,but to mantain his regular composure he accepted. "Of course not…" So he sat on the chair next to her. At first he thought that he could stand a situation like that. But something made it even more uncomfortable. On the last floor,they used to play some radio,and the song of that moment was 'That's Amore' by Dean Martin,of course,a romantic song. Plus,the fact that a song like this was played on made him even more embarassed and nervous. "Oh great. Of all the songs they could put,this one." He said.

"Do you have any connection with this song?" Haruka asked. Kouta nodded. "Yes. It's based on Italy. And i have been on Italy for a year when i was on high school."

"Really? How is it? It must have been beautiful!" Haruka asked with a smile."

"Yes. It is certainly a beautiful country. Especially with its monuments and landscapes. But the same can't be said of the people…" Kouta answered,remembering some of the days on the european country.

"Of one think i'm sure! Their food is wonderful! Especially when it comes to pasta!" Haruka said with belief.

"I agree! When they put pasta in tomato sauce…it's like staying on heaven…" BaoHackmon said,making fantasies on a plate of spaghetti with tomato and drooling.

"Anyways…i was impressed from your speech before,Haruka. I couldn't even imagine that you were such a strong person...expose yourself so much on our work just for help us." Kouta wanted to explore more the meaning of the idol's words before.

"Of course! You have to take some actions in your life if you want to make happy yourself and the others! I couldn't just stand there,waiting for someone to kill me! That is the reason why i became an idol…To make everyone and myself feel better." Haruka answered.

Kouta,once again,got impressed. He also envied her for a moment. She seemed to have clear ideas of what she wants to do,unlike him. And that made him think of what BaoHackmon asked him before.

"Anyways,Kouta…i've noticed that unlike your friends,you're more serious and you try to give directions to them. Is there a particular reason for this?" Haruka then asked.

Kouta had a block for a moment. It was that question. But this time,he felt like he had to answer,since it was her client that asked to him. Also,BaoHackmon was there with them,so he could finally give an answer even to him. "I think it is…because i really like the life i'm living. Maybe it's also because it's in my blood. My father used to be careful and caring with his friends when he was younger,and my mother had always been a strong woman who did everything for her family. She especially taught me what really is love and what it means to be strong. But mostly,i'm doing it for my friends. Usually,you could never get the chance to be in such a bizarre agency. And i'm sure you've thought of something like that when you saw how the other detectives here interact. They often make even stupid moves and decisions,but despite that,i really love standing with them. Because of their uniqueness. Wait…so that is why i'm doing this…it's because i like to stay with the others!"

"Yeah! That's it! I've noticed too! Even if you are a serious person,you can also be a very sociable person. Even during work,you're usually the first one to get a case. I really like that side of you Kouta!" BaoHackmon said.

"Oh really? If that's so…you are a guy that tries to be serious,but you actually have trouble to reveal your true feelings!" Haruka jokingly said.

"What!? That's not true!" Kouta exclaimed. "By the way…i really like you…" He then said. That phrase made both Haruka and BaoHackmon stunned. Was that a love declaration? So soon?

Kouta looked at them confused and then realized. "What? I meant that i like her as a person! You have a dirty mind,seriously."

"Oooooh…that…" Haruka said.

"…Speaking of which. Do you have any plans for this day?" Kouta asked.

"No. I don't have a boyfriend…" Haruka answered. "Really? Me neither…" Kouta said. Those phrases,the music,and the stares…they just couldn't take it anymore.

"Uhm,Kyoko! Haruka is feel better now! We are coming!" Kouta said,trying everything to end that conversation. And Haruka was of the same opinion,so she got along with him (In fact,she was better now) "Y-yes! Wait for me!"

In all of this,BaoHackmon didn't understand the scene. So he simply shrugged and went with them.

Everyone decided in the end to use the director's room for the interrogations. It was the best place,since it was more quiet and more peaceful,despite the fact that everyhting could happen if they would find out the culprit.

The first person they interrogated was a muscular man with short and brown hair. "So,what were you doing when the employee was killed?" Kyoko asked.

"Well,i-" The man tried to say something,but he got immediately stopped by Tyler. "DO NOT LIEEE!" Everyone looked at him. "What?"

" ,i appreciate the fact that you want to help us,but you should let us do our job." Rikka answered. In silence,Tyler sat on his chair. "Continue." He concluded.

Veedramon facepalmed. "You were saying?"

"Yes…i was texting the controller of a new console. No one knew what happened until our colleague freaked out." The man answered.

"Is there someone that can support your answer?" DORUgamon asked. The man nodded. "Yes! Tommy was working with me!" He replied,pointing at another guy who was in the room. Tommy saluted.

"Ok…this seems resonable…" Aisu said,while writing to the clipboard. "Next."

The next person was the girl that shouted before. She was the first one to see the hand on the ground. Kasai and the others had to hear them carefully,because she could have done the murder and then stage the crime to get unnoticed.

"When and how did you saw that hand?" Kumo asked.

"I-i was bringing a cup of tea to the others…it was almost break time…then i've felt like my foor has touched something…when i looked down i saw the hand and some blood!" The woman answered.

"And then you yelled…" Kasai said,with a nervous tic on her eye,since she hated screaming women.

"I'm sorry…i was just scared…" The woman apologized.

"And what were you doing before?" Kouta then asked.

"Well…i was on the closet…" The woman answered. When she said those precise words,everyone got even more serious than before.

"Really? Because the victim was found precisely in front of the closet door…" Rikka said.

"What were you exactly doing there?" Leppamon asked. The girl started to shiver. She was clearly nervous. "W-what do you mean!? No! It wasn't me i swear! I didn't kill me! I was just picking some tools!" She exclaimed.

"Are you sure of what are you saying? Who tells us that you didn't use those tools to kill him,since he discovered you and then cut his hand to stage everything?" Kasai asked,coming more closer to her. The woman ended up crying and answered. "BECAUSE THAT MAN WAS KILLED 30 MINUTES AFTER I TOOK THOSE TOOLS!"

The detectives silenced. "I-i swear…i did nothing wrong…please don't arrest me…" The woman said with tears on her eyes.

"…Ok. Those words and your agitation convinced us. We believe you." Kyoko said,patting her head. After all that,the woman fainted. "Uhm…is she ok?" Haruka asked.

"Don't worry. She always exaggerates." Tyler replied.

The third questioned was a pretty tall man with long green hair,wearing glasses.

"Do you have an idea about who did it?" BaoHackmon asked. The man answered with a typical accent of New York. "Personally,no. I know everyone that work in this sector and they are good people. Plus,since this idol has started recently her work,i don't think that they had the right time to hate her. I think that whoever tries to murder her it's because he actually wants to reach something or someone else! By the way, ,i love your disc!"

Haruka blushed. "Oh thank you…" While the other detectives got caught by those words. "It's true…we hadn't thought of it…" Aisu thought.

"You made a good point…your name?" Kyoko asked.

"Josh Connery,lady!" The man asked.

"Josh…you are very clever! I think i'll remember you!" Kyoko said with a smile. Josh smiled as well. "Really,ma'am? I'm honored!"

"But if the enemy is trying to get to someone else…who could it be?" Kumo wondered.

"The first person that i would think is …" Shoutmon said,looking at the one he just mentioned. Tyler got worried. "What? Me? Why would he do that!?"

"Maybe he doesn't like the market on this specific building. Or he wants to protest against the whole company." Kouta answered.

"But i don't understand! I always tried to make the people who come here happy! There were even sales this weeks!" Tyler said.

"Really? Sales? Then maybe after we finished this I could buy a new television,since mine is broken…" Aisu said,liking the idea. Strikedramon dropped a drop of sweat while hearing at her partner. "Aisu,i don't think we should talk about this now…anyways,you don't have to worry, . These are just hypotesis. The answer could be another."

"I really hope so…" Tylor said,putting his hand on the front like in a soap opera. "…Yeah,right. Next." Veedramon ended.

The fourth questioned was the boy of before with the long tail. "Did you know who was the guy that got killed?" Aius aksed.

"Yes! His name was Richard Greg. He worked here since the building opened. I feel very sorry for him…" The boy replied.

"Really? And when did you started working here?" DORUgamon asked.

"Only a few days ago." The boy simply answered.

"Ok…and where were you while this happened?" Kyoko then asked.

"I was actually at the desk in front of the closet,but i didn't see what happened,since i was working on a new smartphone!" The boy answered. While looking at him,Kouta noticed that he had his clothes a little bit unmade. But he thought that it wasn't an important issue. "Ok. Last one?"

The fifth questioned was another girl with blue hair and green eyes.

"When we had that little attack from before,what did you do?" Kasai asked.

"I ran away like the others,of course! And during that,i got hurt on the leg…" The girl answered.

"Really? Let me see…" BaoHackmon asked. The girl showed her wound. There was some blood on it,but nothing dangerous. "Ok…i'll put a bandage on it." BaoHackmon ended.

"Ok…they're all with this…now we have to think about the facts that we just heard." Kyoko said to the other detectives.

"It won't be surely easy,there are a lot of them." Veedramon pointed.

"The sooner we start to look at them,the sooner we shall conclude something." Kumo said. "The most important issues that we have to see are what they were doing before and during the murder."

"Let's see…our first questioned and Josh are to exclude. The first one was actually doing something else while this happened with his colleague,while Josh made a good reasoning about the culprit. Plus,he likes Haruka,so i don't think he would lay a finger on her." Strikedramon started.

"Then there is that girl with blue hair. But i don't think she did something either. She told me before that she was at the bathroom when the murder happened. So i suppose that she's innocent too." BaoHackmon continued.

"So the only two that can be suspicious are the girl that saw the hand first and the guy with long hair…but they both have a valuable reason to be innocent…" Veedramon ended.

There were two people that were on a green zone,one on the yellow,and two on the red. But only one could be the real one. Maybe there was something that they missed. But who knew? During the talk,Kouta looked at the man who got killed and noticed a very important issue.

"Did you find something?" Haruka asked. Kouta nodded. "Look at him…he's not…wearing…his usual uniform…he wasn't even wearing any usual clothes. He only had a vest and a pair of boxers. In that moment,something triggered him,something he saw just a few moments ago. He then thought about everything that he heard during the interrogation. Everything was clear now. He had no doubts. "…Now i know the truth." He said.

"Really?" BaoHackmon asked. Kouta nodded and turned on the others. "Everyone,i understood who is murder."

"Seriously?" Kyoko asked,surprised. "Then tell us. Who is it?" Kasai demanded.

"These clues could have brought us to only a person. And that person…is you." Kouta was pointing at the man with the hair collected in a tail.

"Uh!?" Haruka exclaimed. "Really!?" Tylor added.

"W-what!? How can you say that!? I swear! It wasn't me!" The boy answered,worried.

"You said before that when the employee got murdered,you were sitting on the desk situated in front of the floor. But now that i think of it,you never mentioned the fact that you heard something. There was no clear possibility that you haven't heard anything. You were too close at the door of the closet." Kouta started.

"That's right…Plus…when we asked if you had heard or seen something,you were the first one that answered,right? You said that to pass unnoticed…" Kasai continued.

"And judging by what Josh said before,if you were really aiming at Haruka,you would have been here,looking at her in the shadow while we were talking. But instead you were on the lower floor!" Kyoko said. The proofs were getting even more founded,as the boy started to sweat.

"But wait,guys. If he said that he was on the desk while this happened,how did he kill him?" Rikka asked. Kouta already knew the answer. "It's simple. It was a lie. The one that was staying on the desk was not him,but instead,it was the one that got killed!" This was quite a twist.

"I see where you want to end up! You are saying that this guy entered from somewhere else and caught the guy's attention in order to kill him,cut his hand and set the trap. Then,in order to not get caught,he quickly took his place to pass unnoticed…plus,he knew his informations because he probably read his license plate." Aisu said. "That's insane,but how did you noticed Kouta?" She then asked.

"I noticed from the clothes. The murdered one isn't wearing anything at the moment,while this guy has his uniform wrinkled,like he put it in a hurry." Kouta answered. Everything started from there. Clothes.

"And wait…" Even Tyler talked. "Now that i see you better…i don't recognise you!"

"N-no! This is got to be a misunderstanding! It wasn't me!" The boy tried to defend himself,but Kouta came closer to him and licked his cheek. Someone find it disgusting.

"What a surprise! I can sense that this is the taste of a liar!" Kouta exclaimed. The detectives knew what that meant. "So it was you!" They exclaimed.

Everyone now was in silence,including the guilty one. He knew that he couldn't act any longer.

"So?" Veedramon demanded.

"Very well. You got me. I wanted to kill you in a silent way,but unfortunately,it seems that i have to pass on strength now." The guy said as he took off his uniform,revealing an elegant and pink dress,with even two pieces of silk on the armpits,like the wings of a butterfly. "I admit,i made some mistakes,Kyoko and Kumo Ishida,Kasai and Aisu Yagami,Rikka Izumi…and Kouta Takashi."

"What? Who are you and how do you know our names?" Kouta asked,as he felt that something was not right.

"My name is Molock Papilion. They call me 'The soul hunter'." Molock answered,as he striked a pose. "And to answer you,i've been looking for you for quite a long."

"What do you mean?" Aisu asked.

"You see,Haruka never been my plan. This was all a setup to go directly by you,Chesire Cat Agency,for as i have been hired to eliminate you." Molock replied.

Everyone got shocked. They knew what he was saying. After all,it was something that they started two weeks ago. "Unbelievable…He's one of Saiba Rei's mercenaries!" Kyoko thought.

"What does he mean by that?" Haruka asked worried to Kouta. "Just like he said…there is a man that is after us. He has been payed to kill us…" Kouta answered.

Haruka was even more confused. "I still don't get it! Who is after you!?" She asked. But the detectives remained silent,because they knew that telling the truth would have involved confusion,disbelief and disorder.

"We cannot tell you,right now,Haruka. But i promise…i'll find a way. Trust me." Kouta said. Haruka saw in his eyes pure resolution. So he believed him. "Ok…please win…" She said. Kouta nodded with a smile and looked back at the enemy like the others.

"I knew that a direct attack against you would have cost my life. So i decided to attract you with your own work. I recently knew that this idol,Haruka Tachibana,was going here in the United States and that she was getting sponsored by this company. So i decided to threat her,so that the director would have been forced to call you. And how was i sure he would have called you? Simple,you are one of the first detective agencies on the phone book. Then…when you came here,i decided to give you a surprise attack. But it seems that i've failed. Well,it doesn't matter…because i still have a good chance of defeating all of you." Molock explained his plan.

"So you used this girl to get us…i have to admit that you have the look of angel,but now we are gonna break that mask,demon!" Strikedramon said,as he assumed a fight pose.

"What language…you are very rude…this isn't the correct tone to talk to a soul hunter…" Molock said. He then made a grin. "But since you care so much about dealing with me…" In that moment,a brightful aura surrounded him and more butterflies appeared behind him.

"Everyone! Look out!" Rikka exclaimed. "The butterflies from before…he couldn't have used them! That means…" Kumo started and his sister concluded. "He has a Digimon on his side!"

"Shinkū Kamaitachi!" Leppamon threw the blade on his tail to destroy the butterflies,but then after doing that,a figure appeared and blocked the tail. "What!?" Leppamon exclaimed.

The figure's look got more clear,as he came down gently with his wings. It was an insect-Digimon covered in a gold armor and lilac wings. "Allow me to introduce my beautiful Digimon: Butterflamon!"

Aisu took her digivice to scan it. "It's an Armor-Level. Be careful,he's got a lot of techniques!"

"Don't worry. We got this. Come on guys! Let's do this!" DORUgamon exclaimed. "Yeah!" Everyone agreed. Then the enemy Digimon looked at Strikedramon. "Since you are the first one who talked,you shall be the first one." He said. He then flew high and used a powerful kick against him. "Sweet kick!" Strikedramon grunted,but fortunately he was quick enough to block it in time. "Curse you! Strike claw! HINJAKU!" The dragon Digimon tried to attack him with his arm,but the insect Digimon immediately jumped away and went to Veedramon. This one tried to attack him as well with punches. "Magnum Punch! ORAORAORAORA!" Despite the speed Veedramon used,Butterflamon managed to dodge all of them and to jump away a few centimetres away from him. He then opened his wings and and emitted sound waves from them. "Honey Wave!" "V-Breath Arrow!" Veedramon answered with an arrow in the shape of a V. The two attacks ended up in a little explosion and a pile of smoke. When the smoke disappeared,Veedramon noticed that the enemy was no more. "What!? Where did he go!?"

"Veedramon! Behind you!" Kasai exclaimed. Veedramon heard what his partner said and turned around. In fact,he saw Butterflamon in front of him,giving a kick. But like Strikedramon,Veedramon blocked him quickly with his arm. Then,he pushed him away with the arm and attacked with a kick. "ORA!"

Butterflamon got hit and he recoiled a little bit. Immediately after he gained balance,he saw Shoutmon jumping up and shoot a fire ball. "Rock Damashī!" But the Armor-Level Digimon flapped his wings strongly to avoid the attack. Due to the wind,the ball disappeared. But Shoutmon wasn't over yet. As fast as he could,he approached Butterflamon and gave him a burst of kickes. "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" Butterflamon blocked the kicks with his arms,but he couldn't avoid the last one that got him on the neck. Annoyed by that he used the sound waves from before. "Honey Wave!" The waves hit Shoutmon that clashed against a wall. "Shoutmon!" Kumo exclaimed.

DORUgamon immediately attacked him,but Butterflamon was faster and jumped above him and put him on the ground with a kick on the back. "Sweet Kick!" DORUgamon clashed against the ground with a grunt of pain. Butterflamon was ready to give him another Honey Wave,but DORUgamon unexpectedly turned on him and opened his mouth. "What!?" Butterflamon exlclaimed. But it was too late. "Power Metal!" DORUgamon shooted a large iron ball in front of Butterflamon,making him clash against the ceiling and falling to the ground,just like he did. Butterflamon got up again dazed for that strike.

"Well? Are you finished yet?" Kyoko asked.

"Ok…you made me do this. Sweet Honey Straw!" Butterflamon released some balls of light that went inside the Digimon that attacked him. They felt somehow weaker.

"What is this!? I'm losing energy…" Veedramon said.

"Dammit! We should have destroyed those balls!" DORUgamon exclaimed. Molock laughed. "This attack drains all of the enemy's energies!"

"Are you serious!?" Kumo exclaimed.

"Yes. And now there is nothing you can do." Molock answered. "Do it,Butterflamon." Butterflamon nodded and created more images of him that attacked every other Digimon.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone?" A voice asked. One of the replicas turned around and saw BaoHackmon approaching him with the blade of his tail. In a second,BaoHackmon cut the replica in two,saving Strikedramon. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…thanks. BaoHackmon! Behind you!" Strikedramon advised. The spiky dragon looked behind and saw all of the replicas coming against him. "Burn Flame!" BaoHackmon then used a fire attack that got every of them with pinpoint accuracy. "Are you kidding me!?" Butterflamon exclaimed.

"NO,I'M NOT!" BaoHakmon answered,while charging against him and throwing him on the table. "Get off!" Butterflamon pushed him away with a punch. But BaoHackmon immediately recovered and started to attack him with his sharp claws,and Butterflamon replied by attacking with his punches. Since the punches were a par,Butterflamon moved away and used his sound waves. "Honey Waves!" But BaoHackmon wasn't afraid and knew how to answer. "Burn Flame!" He used the fire attack from before,destroying the sound waves. He then jumped high. "I'm not stupid enough to get fooled by a technique that i saw too many times! Dragrey Spikes!" BaoHackmon then made a last powerful kick with the blades,making Butterflamon slam against the ground and breaking the table.

"Yeah! Good job!" Haruka exclaimed happily. But Tyler wasn't of the same mood. "MY TABLE!" And also,the other Digimon regained their health. "Are you ok?" Rikka asked.

"Yeah. We are fine now." Veedramon answered. "Good job,BaoHackmon." Kouta said. His partner turned around to answer him. "Doing my best like always!"

Then everyone turned on Molock and his Digimon,who seemed badly wounded,with blood coming out from his chest.

"What were you saying before? That you was able to defeat us?" Shoutmon asked him with a mocking tone.

But despite the trouble,Molock and Butterflamon were still confident. "Oh yes,we are indeed…" Molock said. "I think you forced us to use that technique…" Butterflamon added.

DORUgamon was confused. "What technique?" Butterlfamon was honoured to answer. "You'll see…Demon Fantasia." Suddenly,everything was covered by a bright light. The detectives,their Digimon and even Haruka had to cover their eyes.

"W-What is going on!?" Kouta exclaimed.

When he could open his eyes again,he could saw that the whole place was changed: It was like they were on a field close to the sea,with many varieties of flowers. "W-what?" He said.

"What is this place!?" BaoHackmon asked. "I don't know! It must be him!" Kouta answered,while looking around. Then…something really unexpected happened.

"Kouta? Kouta!" A voice called out the young detective. It was way too familiar too him. "This voice…could it be?" He turned around and saw her. It was Akane.

"M-mom!?" Kouta exclaimed.

"Oh Kouta! I'm so happy to see you!" Akane said with a beautiful smile. But Kouta felt like something was wrong. "This cannot be…she should be at home right now…w-what are you doing here!?" He asked,as he slowly started to walk backwards. "Why am i here? But of course! To stay with you! My precious son…" Akane answered,while walking towards him. But in a moment,she became a dart of light that hit Kouta.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" He felt a terrible pain as he fell on the ground. "I don't get it…what is going on!?" He exclaimed.

"Oh no! Kouta! What did you do to him!?" BaoHackom asked to Akane. Akane looked worried. "What are you saying? I didn't do anything!"

"No…You're not real! This has to be an hallucination!" Kouta said. In that moment,Molock's voice could be heard in reverb. "You're wrong. This isn't an hallucination,it's the people you care the most in the world in front of you."

Kouta was trembling with both fear and anger. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU,DEMON!" He tried to punch Akane,but this one got scared and recoiled,so Kouta stopped,becuase he was going to fall prey to emotions.

"Even if you think it's a fantasy,you will not be able to hit her. She's your mother. If your Digimon attacks her,you'll kill her,and then she will completely disappear from your life. She will fade forever. It will be like she never existed for you. It's that what you truly wanted,Kouta?" Butterflamon's voice spoke.

Kouta looked down with tears falling from his eyes. He felt that this was all fake,but this also seemed so…real. He couldn't hurt the person that gave him life,grew him,took care of him with so much love. He really didn't knew what to do,and he felt the need to do something…but he couldn't. He couldn't have time to think either since another dart of light hit him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"KOUTA! I don't get it…why is this happening!?" BaoHackmon wondered with confusion and loss. Then…the same effect of Kouta happened with the dragon Digimon.

"Why are you so confused,BaoHackmon?" The Adult-Level Digimon turned around and saw Starmon.

"S-Starmon!? What are you doing here!?" BaoHackmon asked. "It shouldn't matter. I'm here for you." Starmon answered. Then another dart of light hit BaoHackmon. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Starmon…why…"

"I don't know what you are saying BaoHackmon…" Starmon exclaimed. In that moment,the others arrived and saw Kouta and BaoHackmon massacred.

"Oh my god! Guys! What happened to you!?" Kyoko asked. Aisu looked around. "There's no one here…so what happened?"

"Why are you asking this?" A voice said. Both Aisu and Kasai recognised that voice and turned around. There were Taichi,Mimi,Agumon and Palmon.

"Mom?" Kasai asked. "Dad? You here?" Aisu added. The two Chosen Children smiled at them. "Of course! We wanted to see you!" Mimi replied. "Even if you are grown-ups,you still are our precious daughters!" Taichi added.

"This is too strange…but yet…so real…" Kasai said. She then shaked her head. "No! What am i thinking!?"

"You…you are right,Kasai…" Aisu said. But then, a dart of light hit both of them. They yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Kasai! Aisu!" Both Veedramon and Strikedramon exclaimed.

"Veedramon! Strikedramon!" Agumon saluted them. "We want to greet you! Come here!" Palmon added. But then,another dart of light hit them.

"Guys! This can't be real…this has to be an illusion!" Rikka exclaimed.

"You mean that i am an illusion?" A voice said. Rikka turned around to see Meiko. "Mom!? You too!? N-no…i don't have to hear you!" Rikka tried to ignore her,but the voice of his mother sounded too much real.

"Rikka,please! Calm down…RIKKA! LOOK OUT!" Leppamon tried to advise her partner,but it was too late. A dart of light hit both of them. The scene was always the same: The victim saw a person dear to him and got hit by a dart of light. They couldn't do anything,because everything sounded too realistic,so they thought like they were really hitting them. The same happened to Kyoko,Kumo,DORUgamon and Shoutmon,when they saw Yamato,Sora and their Digimon.

"GH! Why are we here!? Why are we seeing this!?" Kyoko exclaimed.

"There has to be something!" Kumo exclaimed,banging his fist in the grass. In that moment,Yamato came closer to him and touched his chin. "You don't have to worry,Kumo…it's alright…" But another dart of light hit Kumo. "AAAAAAH!"

"Dammit! I want to attack…WHY I'M NOT DOING IT!?" DORUgamon exclaimed.

In the end,Haruka was alone,watching the ones that were protecting her suffer. "What is happening? What are they seeing?" She then looked up. "Why are you doing this!? Please,stop!"

Molock decided to answer. "I'm not doing anything. They are only seeing the people they truly love,but if they attack,those people will die. One should never depend on someone else…because that someone will become their weakness…and they will become another prey for me."

Unfortunately…even Haruka had the same effect. "Haruka! My little girl!" A voice said. Haruka turned around and saw a tall man. "Dad? Is that really you? I thought you remained in Japan…" She said.

"Look at you,Haruka! You made it this far! To think that your dream to become an idol became true…you made your old man so proud!" His father answered. Haruka dropped a tear from her eyes. "Father…" But she was no difference. And another dart of light hit her. "AAAAAAAAH!"

The place suddendly changed. Everything was green,with glass windows on the sides. The sound of some bells could be heard.

"The bells are singing to celebrate a brith or good news. But this will not last too long. Still few times…and they will sing a sad funeral chant." Molock's voice said.

Kouta was laying on the ground full of wounds. Since the pain,the sound of the bells bothered him,so he put his hands on his ears to not hear. "Gh…i seriously don't understand anything by now…C-calm down Kouta…try to reflect…" When he got up,he could see Akane looking at him with a worried look. "She is still here…the scenario is deeply changed. Is this an effect too? My mother is a human…she couldn't do those darts of lights. It must be Butterflamon…but how? Is he hiding somewhere? I've heard him say a name before everything was surrounded by that light…it was 'Demon Fantasia' if i'm correct…wait…that means…Fantasy of the Demon? If that so…this must be only a fantasy…and then the figure i see in front of me…is not my mother…but…i still have to be sure…" He thought. Everything now was even more confusing. What he thought could be the truth,but still…everything could be real.

"Answer me…are you my mother?" Kouta asked. "What are you saying? Of course i'm your mother! Son…you don't believe me?" Akane answered. Her face was full of tears. Kouta then clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Dammit! If what he said is true…if i let BaoHackmon attack her…i'll forget her…"

Meanwhile BaoHackmon was hit again by a dart of light. "GAAAAAH! Anf..anf…these attacks are too immediate…and i don't know what to do…Starmon,please! Tell me the way!" He said to the star-shaped Digimon.

"You don't have to worry BaoHackmon…you are here now. Everything is fine." Starmon answered. In that moment,BaoHackmon thought something. "What…what did you just said?" He asked.

"I said that everything is fine. You are with me now." Starmon replied again.

"Everything is fine…Wait a second! Starmon wouldn't never answer me like this! He would encourage me to stand up or hit me! Now i know the truth…" Finally,the first one to realize the truth. So he gritted his teeth and prepared the blade on his tail.

Starmon made some steps backwards. "W-what are you going to do,BaoHackmon!? Are you seriously trying to hit your master!?" His voice started to crack and change into a different one.

"Oh yes! I'm going to do it! Teen Blade!" BaoHackmon spinned his blade cutting Starmon several times. Starmon yelled out of pain,or apparently he looked like Starmon,because when he got it by BaoHackmon's tail,the form of Starmon changed to that of Butterflamon,who fell on the ground. "I knew it!" BaoHackmon exclaimed.

Butterflamon got up. "Y-you saw through the illusion…how!?" He asked.

"That's simple! At first i believed you because i saw the form of my precious friend. But that is not enough! You also had to behave like him! I'll be honest. If you had done it,i would probably have been killed. But enough talking! Now i think i'll use his teachings to finish you scum!" BaoHackmon answered,getting ready.

"Very well. I'll have to kill one of you directly then…" Butterflamon replied. After that,they started to fight.

"Sweet Kick!" "Dragrey Spike!" They both started with kicks. The clash produced a shock wave,that unfortunately it couldn't be heard by the others. Butterflamon took advantage of his nearness at BaoHackmon and used his wings to produce sound waves. "Honey Waves!"

BaoHackmon was threw away by those waves,but he had enough so he quickly gained balance and counterattacked with a fire attack that got the insect Digimon. "Burn Flame!" Butterflamon yelled of pain and fell on his knees." BaoHackmon used that little time to look around and see the others. They were still under the effects of the Demon Fantasia. But he couldn't see the illusions of the other detectives,except for that of Kouta and Haruka. "Great…it seems that they'll have to get out of this situation by themselves…" So he looked back at the enemy. "In the meantime i'll deal with him,and then'il help Kouta!"

"Kyoko! Please,Kyoko get up!" DORUgamon said to her partner. Even if she was injured,she could at least stand up. "D-don't worry DORUgamon…i'm fine…" She said.

"I still don't understand…why are they here?" DORUgamon wondered. "I wish i could knew as well…Agh!" Kyoko added,falling on her knee. Sora and Biyomon quickly ran to grab her. "Kyoko! Please! Don't move,you're injured!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"That is right,now-" Sora was going to say something,but Kyoko in a low voice said this. "Your next line will be 'Now we're here for you'" And Sora exactly said those words. "Now we're here for you….What!?" She exclaimed. Kyoko giggled. "What,do you really expected we would end up playing your game? At first you almost got me…but then we've noticed the repetitiveness of your words and your ways. So i've reserved a little surprise for you!"

In that moment What looked like Sora felt a little shock on her hand,so she immediately let her go. And when she felt the shock,she was like covered in a static,and for a moment,the figure of Butterflamon appeared. "What did you do!?"

"Simple! While you were hitting us, i've rubbed my jacket,so that it could have static electricity on my shoulder! This was my confirmation that you are not my mother!" Kyoko answered,with a victorious pose. "You know what to do,DORUgamon!"

The Digimon nodded and looked at the two fakes. "Power Metal!" He then fired a large iron ball from his mouth that hit the targets,making them fade away. "So they were replicas…and all of this was an illusion. But we are still here…" Kyoko said.

"So we have to find the true one and Molock!" DORUgamon spoke.

Meanwhile Kasai was also standing on her knees,without saying anything. Worried,Veedramon looked at her. "Kasai?"

Mimi came closer to her and hugged her. "I know that you are troubled and confused. But let me help you…" But in that moment,unexpectedly,Kasai punched her in the face. "AGH! W-WHAT!?" Kasai raised her head,with her usual coldness. "Get out of me,bitch." Mimi too had a static,and revealed to be an illusion of Butterflamon.

"Hey! Did you see it!?" Veedramon answered. Kasai nodded,while adjusting her hat. "I think that this bad boy really crossed the line." Veedramon liked that phrase and clenched his fist. "Now we're getting fun! Magnum Punch! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" He then punched both Mimi and Palmon repeatedly. Even they revealed to be Butterflamon replicas and shattered.

"I usually don't hit my mother. But this seemed even too suspicious. It came out that i made the right choice."

Veedramon looked on the other side and saw something. "And it looks like we are not the only ones."

Yamato and Gabumon flew away,attacked by flames,revealed to be Buttterflamon replicas and shattered.

"I knew that there was a reason behind all of this. My father wouldn't behave like this…not yet…" Kumo said.

"But it seems that we are still here…" Shoutmon said,looking around.

Even Rikka and Leppamon were able to get out of the effect of the Demon Fantasia,by stabbing the fake Meiko with Leppamon's blade. It was another replica that fade away.

"An attack that use the feelings of the enemy…a very cruel but yet briliant technique." Rikka said. "But if there is one thing that i know,is that my mom is too shy to get closer to someone,even with me!"

In the end,even Aisu and Strikedramon were able to snap out of it. "He seemed to be too repetitive to me…" Strikedramon used his claws to shatter the replicas. "I agree with that. Hey,look the others are there!"

The detectives looked at her and reached her. "Are you ok,sister?" Kasai asked.

"Well,excpet for the several wounds and the blood,i'm fine. What do you say?" Aisu sarcastically said.

"We're almost everyone…" Rikka said,looking at everyone. "The ones that are missing are…Kouta,his Digimon…and Haruka!" Kumo added.

"I think that she too is under the effect of this attack!" Aisu said. "Then we have to find them!" Kyoko ended.

Meanwhile,Kouta was trembling for the pain. He was going to fall at any moment. "Dammit…I can't stand on my feet…at this point i'm doomed…"

Akane was coming closer. "Don't worry…let me end your pain…" BaoHackmon finally found him and tried to reach him. "Kouta!" But Butterflamon attacked him from behind,preventing him to help his friend.

The dart of light was appearing,but Haruka opened her eyes and looked at Kouta,that was going to get attacked. "KOUTA!" So she jumped,pushed him and got the attacked. "AAAH!" She fell to the ground with him.

When Kouta opened his eyes,he saw Haruka,laying on his body. "Haruka! What did you do!?"

Haruka raised her head and looked at his eyes,blue like the sea. "I…i couldn't see you suffer more..so i decided to pay the debt for what you did before…"

"But you could have been killed! Don't you know the risk!?" Kouta asked.

"Like i said before…i don't want others to get hurt." Haruka said with determined eyes. Kouta was impressed once again by those words. "…Thanks,Haruka…now i know what to do…" He then stood up. In his eyes…small blue flame were glowing. Those were the killer eyes. "I've got distracted by the look of a person that i love with all my heart…ending up forgetting my original purpose. Now you've really done it. Now you are just a piece of shit!"

BaoHackmon got up and saw Haruka's father coming closer. Since he knew the trick he used his Burn Flame to destroy the replica. "I knew it!" Haruka exclaimed. Then,the dragon Digimon came closer to his partner. "I'm here now! Let's finish this!"

Kouta nodded and looked and what it looked like his mother. "You played with our love. Now i can't really stand you. Even if this means deleting my most precious memories we'll defeat you! Do it BaoHackmon!"

BaoHackmon started to run towards Akane,who stepped backwards. For a moment,her voice distorted. "Are you letting your Digimon attacking!? You really want to hurt your mother!?" Then her voice changed in Molock's one. "You won't see her again!" He tried to convince them,but it was too late. BaoHackmon was already in front of her. Butterflamon tried to stop him,but he ended up getting hit as well. "Teen Blade!" With a strike from the blade on his tail,BaoHackmon attacked both Butterflamon and Akane,who yelled in pain and revealed to be Molock. When they touched the ground,the illusion started to shatter into pieces and everyone was back at the normal reality.

"Hey! We're out!" Veedramon noticed. "And Kouta,BaoHackmon and Haruka are there!" Leppamon added. Everyone reached them. "Are you ok?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes. Thanks to someone." Kouta said,watching at Haruka with a smile. The idol simply blushed. Everyone was fine now,so they looked at the enemy,who stood up with disbelief. "Are you going to continue?" Kasai asked.

Molock's beautiful face made a furious expression. "I'VE JUST HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! I'M GOING TO END ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" He shouted. Butterflamon so launched an attack,but BaoHackmon was already there to attack him with his claws "AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" His attacks immediately made the insect Digimon fly away.

"Curse you! Honey-" Butterflamon was going to send other sound waves,but…"Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone!?" DORUgamon grabbed him from behind and threw him to Veedramon who give to him a Magnum Punch. "ORA!" The punch made him go to Shoutmon who was ready to give him a Rock Damashī. "MUDA!" And in the end,Leppamon and Strikedramon ended with a double attack who slammed on the ground.

Butterflamon was barely able to get up. But he found out BaoHackmon in front of him. "You know? I've thought at first that you were a determined guy,just like we are. But then,by using these ways,you revealed to be just shit!" He said.

Molock couldn't take this any longer. "Shit,you say!? YOU ARE THE SHIT! HURTING OUR PRECIOUS BODIES!" Butterflamon tried to use his Sweet Honey Straw to absorb his energy,but BaoHackmon was faster,and with his claws,he made the Armor-Level Digimon clash against his partner.

"You won't be able to do anything when you are a piece of shit. Time to sends our regards." With that phrase,Kouta settled the end of the fight. BaoHackmon used a kick to make them fly high,and when they were going to touch the ground,BaoHackmon used one last…"Sharp Claw!" attacking them repeatedly. And in the end,Kouta and BaoHackmon used their fight shout.

"ARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIIIIIIIIII!"

Butterflamon shattered in data like his replicas,and Molock ended up on the ground with his body full of scars.

"…Arrivederci." Kouta ended.

"T-that's absurd! H-how did you get all that energy!? That's crazy! I've never believed you were capable of so much- AGH!" Molock was shocked by the detectives's strenght. And after splitting his blood,he breathed his last breath.

The detectives simply watched him. "He was rotten…but he was also strong." Aisu said. In that moment,Kouta noticed something coming out from his pocket. "Hm?" He came closer and grabbed it.

"What is it?" Kyoko asked. What Kouta was holding in his hand was a small red USB key.

"A USB key?" Veedramon asked. "So it would seem." BaoHackmon answered. Curious,Rikka came closer. "May i?" Rikka asked to Kouta. The boy gave the key to Rikka,who started to look at it carefully. "I think that this key holds a secret…if Molock had it,then there must be something behind it." She said.

"Really? Then we might have made one step fowards! Anyways,we can say that the case is closed!" Kyoko said with a smile.

"Oh you have defended such an angel Thank you so much Chesire Cat Agency! We'll be grateful for THAT!" Tyler exclaimed.

Veedramon shook his head. "Give up,Veedramon. He'll never stop."

"Uhm,Kouta? What was that word you said before?" Haruka asked.

"Oh! Arrivederci. It means goodbye in italian." Kouta answered.

"Oh…goodbye. I see! Maybe i'll start learning italian someday! Anyways,i want to thank all of you for what you have done for me and for this company! I hope i will see you again!" Haruka answered with a pure smile.

"Of course! If you want you can call us!" Aisu said,then Haruka was immediately behind her,giving another massage. "You are tired…i think you have to relax…" Aisu blushed again. "Why this is happening only to me…" She thought despite the pleasure.

After the massage,Haruka looked back at Kouta. "Well,i suppose that you have to go now." She said.

"Before that…i want to thank you. You helped me to remember what i had to do,and now i know excactly why am i doing this. And that you are a very special and particular girl." Kouta answered.

"Happy to hear that!" Haruka said with a smile.

"I think we said everything. Then,we shall go now! See you soon and good luck with the concert,Haruka!" Kyoko said.

"Bye!" Haruka saluted the young detectives,who went to the stairs. "Good grief…what a day." Kasai said.

Then Tylor noticed that on Kouta's back pocket there was something white. " ,did you put that on his pants?"

Haruka simply winked. "Who knows?" Meanwhile, on the roof of the building…Eligor was there. He watched them all the time. He was thinking of something. "Interesting." He then jumped away.

* * *

During the route to get back at the agency,the detectives discussed about what happened. Not only for the mysterious key,but also for the fact that what they thought from the beginning was true: This battle would have involved innocent people,so they sweared to give everything they got to stop Saiba Rei.

"Man,we said that for today we weren't going to talk about Saiba Rei and then we ended up fighting against one of his men…" Kyoko said,opening the door of the agency.

"Oh! You came! And you are all messed up! What happened?" Yatsura asked. Aisu was still red for Haruka's massage. "I'll tell you later…now i have to stay alone…" She replied. She then immediately went to her room. "Some things never change…wait Aisu!" Strikedramon said,following her partner.

"I think i'll get a rest too. Let's see what's in the vending machines...another day of research awaits me!" Rikka said,followed by her partner.

"Well…then i'll go to fix some papers. Wanna help,Kasai?" Kumo asked. The girl shrugged. "If you want." So they went to another room. "I think i'll take a nap…" Veedramon said. He then layed on the floor,sleeping. Shoutmon dropped a drop of sweat. "Maybe not here…"

In the end,Yatsura looked at Kouta. "I think i'll rest as well. I'm going to my room." He said. Yatsura was left alone in the end. "…Maybe it's better that i don't make questions…" She sighed.

"If you want,i could tell you with a coffee-" Kyoko was going to answer,but Yatsura immediately ran away. "I REMEMBERED THAT I'M BUSY,BYE!"

Kyoko shrugged. "Ok then…i'll go to my office…"

Meanwhile,Kouta was sitting on his chair. "We had a tiring day,aren't we?" BaoHackmon asked.

"Yes…But now i understand why am i doing this. And the others now…it's because i like this life,even if it is quite messed up. I wouldn't change a thing…and to protect these friends and my family,this life i adore…i want to stop Saiba Rei as well!"

"I'm happy to hear that!" BaoHackmon said. He then noticed something on Kouta's backpocket. "What's this?" He grabbed it and gave it to Kouta.

"It looks like a paper…" Kouta answered. He opened it…but when he saw what it was written on it,he got confused and blushed. Even BaoHackmon blushed.

On the paper there was a written that said "Call me -Haruka" and a phone number.

"…I think…i'll go to the cyber room,then…" BaoHackmon said,as he jumped on a computer. Kouta looked at his partner diving into the cyber room. "Oh great…i wasn't expecting this…" He said. Then…he looked around to be sure that no one was seeing him…grabbed his phone…and started to save the number.


	12. Chapter 12: Lion Fang Agency

Digimon Adventure 04 Chapter 12: Lion Fang Agency

Hey guys! Bluestar here with a new chapter! This will be a particular one. In this chapter,they are going to appear more characters outside the main 13. Supporting characters always had an important role in the Digimon series and others. And this story is not far behind! There will be tons of secondary characters here,trying to give enough space to all of them. And in this chapter,i'll introduce the main ones.

So enjoy!

P.S: Sorry about the REALLY BIG delay,but i had some issues with school and trying to beat a very hard game (Ninja Gaiden Sigma). But i hope to make you a little surprise. And also,Merry Christmas for all of you and your families!

* * *

Note: I do not own Digimon. All rights and characters belong to Bandai and Toei Animation. Also,this is a fantasy story. All references to real people,groups,places,laws,names and marks are completely casual.

 **Chapter 12: Lion Fang Agency**

A Cyclomon fell to the ground,fainted. He was on what once was known as a lair of darkness. But now…it was only an abbandoned place,filled with cobwebs,cracks and rubble,the old castle of Vamdemon.

After the Cyclomon was defeated,Raptordramon grabbed him and pulled him on his back. He then looked at her partner,who nodded. When they were going to exit the old castle,someone caught Cassidy's attentions.

"Well well! I didn't expect to see you too here!" It was a female voice. When Cassidy turned around to see who it was she saw a pretty girl with long blond hair caught in two very long tails and violet eyes,wearing a pink shirt with white pockets and a red rose drawn on the chest,high heeled boots and on her head there was even an orange bandana. She also wore two espailers on the shoulders.

"I know you…you're Nui Kishibe." Cassidy recognized the girl,since she was another one of Saiba's mercenaries. After hearing those words,Nui made a cute face and came closer to her. "Hmmm,hmmm…Yay! I'm so happy you remembered me! That means we are friends now! Am i right,my little Cassidy?"

Cassidy wasn't sure of what was going on,so she simply let her say what she wanted. At least she wasn't try to do something tricky. "Why are you here?" Cassidy asked.

Nui simply walked around,whistling. "Just a night walk. Nothing more,nothing less! You know, didn't say anything to me! So i'm free! Free like a butterfly!"

"…She's crazy…" Raptordramon said. Nui immediately came in front of the Digimon with a normal,but yet creepy stare. "I'm sorry,what?" She asked. Even if he was tough,Raptordramon was a little bit afraid.

"Don't listen to him." To prevent a fight like she did with Koichi some week before,she stopped her partner. Then Nui looked at the fainted Cyclomon. "And i see that you are still working. Aren't you tired? You don't feel your muscles…tired or stressed?" She asked while touching Cassidy's arms with delicacy and in an ambiguous way. Cassidy felt uncomfortable so she pushed Nui away a bit. "Could you please stop?" She then sighed. "Anyways…yes. I'm still working." She then answered the question.

"Well well well! We have a tough worker here!" Nui said with another smile. She then looked around. "This place became so rotten since Vamdemon is gone,right?" She then asked.

"How can you tell? You weren't born yet when he left this castle or got killed." Cassidy fairly observed. Nui sat on the stairs,moving her legs back and forth,like an innocent girl. "I know! So i can imagine it! Life can be so funny when you use the power of immagination! Or maybe you prefer more the reality?"

"Immagination,uh? I think that it works only in particular circumstances. Like when you think of how you can crush the enemy." Cassidy answered.

"Oh my…what violents words…i really like it! Eheheh…well,i like to imagine what this castle was long time ago. Even if it was probably ugly,like inhabitated by disgusting creatures. In the end nothing has changed that much! Eheheh!" Nui said. "But tell me…since we are friends,we should comunicate more. Why do you do this?" She then asked.

"Do what?" Cassidy asked.

"The mercenary! Is there a reason in particular or maybe…you are just thirsty of blood?" Nui explained better.

Cassidy silenced for some seconds and looked up with a smirk. "It's because i'm trying to show myself to the world. Do i sound selfish?"

"What a particular case! Usually a person like you doesn't think about these things. Anyways…it depends…why the question?" Nui asked.

"…It's about my story. In particular…about my father. He surely is the one who made me become who i am now. He thinks that i am the lowest of the scum and that i should never have existed in the first place. But he's wrong. And i'll prove it." Cassidy answered.

"And do you think that what you are doing is right? Can you imagine that we are actually changing the world order? It's like a comic story…but that is the better part! This is so exiting!" Nui said jumping.

"Right?" Cassidy asked. She turned around. "What is good and what is wrong depends only from a point of view,and i personally don't care that much about what Saiba Rei wants to do. But i can say that he is a person that keeps the word. So he helps me,and i help him. I'm determined to accomplish my desire. And i won't let anyone get in my way."

"What an interesting person!" Nui said.

"And why are you doing this?" Cassidy then asked.

"Me? Oh,i'm just helping a friend. She's another one that works for him,so you probably saw her. Speaking of which. Have you heard that one of the keys has disappeared?" Nui said.

"What!?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes! It's true! Plus…our leader hasn't heard that Molock guy for a few days…" Nui replied.

"So…he got defeated…" Cassidy figured out.

"That turns me on so much! Maybe those detectives are some other friends i could play with! And if i'm not wrong,you fought with one of them once." Nui said with a smile and waving her head.

Raptordramon made a grunt. "Yeah. And we lost. Don't make me remember that…bastard of a lizard."

"We fought with another one of them at Somnus,and he was strong as well…" Cassidy added.

"They sure are well trained for situations like these and they are starting to become a serious danger! Now we know why Saiba is so worried about them. I would love testing personally their strength,their brains,but most importantly their hearts…oh,my! Look at the time! Oh well,i think i'll go now! Bye bye new friend!" Nui jumped away from one of the windows.

Raptordramon was speechless. He was still trying to understand what kind of person Nui was. But Cassidy noticed something in that strange girl. It was like she was hiding something,a secret of her personality. Then Cassidy understood. She now knew why Saiba picked her as well. "…This is a type of person that you don't want to make angry…like in the nature…the sweetest of the creatures could always be the most terrible of the predators. Anyways... Let's take this big beast to Saiba." So they walked away as well from Vamdemon's castle. "That's right father…i found the strength i needed…to go after you….wryy…"

* * *

The next day at the agency,everything was like the other days: Working on papers,doing cases,and find a good strategy to know what Saiba Rei exactly wants and stop him. One detective in particular,was going to do a particular research on a mysterious item they found on a recent case. What would have been the result?

Rikka was watching carefully the USB key that they found on Molock's pocket some day before. It was quite long and had a red colour. She knew that she had to study it. Even the smallest clue could have been an important fragment of the answer. "Ok…i think it's time to see what this little thing has got to show us…" She said.

"Why didn't you do that when we got it?" Leppamon asked.

"I didn't have time,since i'm one of the members of this agency that does most of the work. Plus,i wanted to give one last try to get enough informations about our enemies. But alas...i failed." Rikka answered. "So…let's see…" She then turned on her laptop and put the USB key. She then clicked at the key's folder to see that there was only one file inside of it. The strangest thing was that the folder had no name. Rikka got suspicious. Something told her to not click,but she still did so. When she clicked at the file's icon…nothing happened. The computer didn't crash or freeze. She thought for a second. "…So?" She tried to click again but the result was the same. "Is it…broken?" She wondered. But then she heard somethng very closer. When she looked at the key she noticed something strange and creepy. From the key came out a purple smoke which started to flew towards her. "W-what is this!?" She took off the key from the computer and started to get away. "It's trying to get me!"

"Kurukuru Rekkūzan!" Worried,Leppamon sliced the smoke with his tail. Rikka could take a breath of relief. She looked around to be sure that the smoke was really gone. Fortunately,the room was normal and no one was talking on the other rooms. She then looked at the computer and saw that the key's folder got closed. She didn't know why,but she knew what that thing was. She felt it.

"…Was that smoke…dark power?" Rikka wondered.

"Darkness? What do you mean?" Leppamon asked.

"It was a strange power that tried to get me…there is no doubt…that was some kind of dark energy…" Rikka said. Leppamon got even more confused. "Are you sure that this is possible?"

Rikka nodded. "My father said that a power like that appeared many years ago. Once in 1999,he told me that due to his discouragement, got almost swallowed by the darkness in his heart,which came out in the form of a black smoke. He managed to escape thanks to the force of his partner,Gabumon. The same thing happened to . Then,in 2002,during the battle against BelialVamdemon,the kids who got corrupted by the thing that he called 'The Dark Seed' were terrified and the same black smoke came out from their bodies and feed BelialVamdemon. Then the body of the evil Digimon exploded due to the light of the Chosen Children and became that same black smoke…"

"So…do you think it has to do with the heart of someone or Vamdemon?" Leppamon asked.

"I don't think so. The smoke my father talked about was black. This one was purple. So could it be? It's another type of dark power? But there is one thing that i'm sure at this point. Saiba Rei made these keys. But he couldn't put that thing on it. He's a human. So the only solution is that…" Rikka began.

"…His Digimon put it inside of the key." Leppamon ended. With that said,The detective could make a mental silhouette of Saiba's Digimon. But this only made her think and worry even more. "But this power is very big. This means our fear that it might be an Ultimate-Level Digimon could be true. Not only that,but it could also be a Digimon of a certain relevance. But who could ever be? I doubt that it's one of the Digimon that tried to conquer the Digital World once like the Dark Masters. They are all dead and since he's Saiba's partner,he must have a bigger purpose than just taking over the world. So…who could ever be?" Rikka started to get anxious. So she did some research on Digimon who could have a power like this. And some examples came out. "GranDracmon…DarkKnightmon…Milleniumon…hmm…" But unfortunately,none of them fit with what Kumo saw at Somnus. She sighed. "Nothing…But still…i'm convinced that there is far more behind this…" Leppamon came closer. "Should we destroy the key?" He asked.

"…No. I think we need to study this object more deeper. But for now i'll advise Kyoko." Rikka answered. "Shall we go?" The Digimon nodded and followed her.

Meanwhile,Kasai,Aisu,Kyoko,Yatsura and Toriko were fixing some papers in another room. Piles of documents and other stuff gathered during all those days. Since the Saiba case,the detectives couldn't get enough time to order their own agency. But at some point,someone has to think about it. So Kyoko ordered 4 of them to dispose of all those papers. Not even 30 minutes had passed since Yatsura was already tired.

"Come on,come on. There are still many of them." Kyoko said with a smile while taking a sip of her 'coffee'

"Anf…anf…please…stop…i can't take this any longer…" Yatsura said,looking like she went through a battlefield.

"Absolutely not. We at least have to show that we are an agency made for good. What if the inspector would come?" Kyoko answered.

"Says the one who has papers and slippers everywhere in her office." DORUgamon said. Like always,he showed Kyoko's childish side,even if she was 19. "COME ON DORUGAMON! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY EVERYTHING!?" Kyoko exclaimed. Kasai looked at her,while putting documents inside a drawer and simply said. "Hypocrite."

"Hey! That is only a case! I'm always a neat girl! My house is perfect when it comes to order,for example! All the shelves of my room have books put in their places and every series of comic is in order for volume!" Kyoko retorted. But she couldn't imagine what the answer to that would have been.

"Really? Because when i went to your house last Tuesday i saw your kitchen full of dirty crockery and cutlery on the sink!" Toriko answered.

An embarassing silence followed. Kyoko was defeated.

"…Want to move on?" Veedramon asked. Kyoko nodded. "Ok. I'll help you." Toriko laughed. "I love when you get silent because someone tells a truth about you! When you do this,you're so funny,DORUgamon!"

"Well,i don't do that on purpose. I only do that when i have to precise some-" DORUgamon answered,but Toriko continued to talk.

"Like Aisu! You didn't tell me that idol made you a massage! How was it? Good?" He asked. Aisu's face got red. "I…i'd rather not talk about it…" She said. But Toriko started to be more persistent. "Come on! I'm sure it was a beautiful experience! Maybe you've felt something between you two! Ahahah!" Toriko continued,jokingly. But this caused Aisu to get even more embarassed. Hearing his partner made Starmon open his eyes and trying to warn him. He knew that this was not going to end well. He could say it judging by the stares the others were giving to him. "Uhm,Toriko,maybe you should sto-"

"Or Kasai! You know how funny is when you yell at other girls because they are yelling? It's a paradox! Don't you find it funny?" But Toriko continued. Kasai clenched her fist. "No,it's not." She simply said,to not go beyond.

"Come on! You should laugh sometimes!" Toriko said.

"Toriko,please stop-" Starmon tried to advise him again but he couldn't prevent Toriko to give the final trigger.

"Or even you Yatsura! Do you know how many times i watched you shivering because you were so afraid to ask something to us? We are friends! Why should you be scared?" Toriko asked. This was the drop that made the vase overflow. After some seconds of silence,Yatsura started to cry. The others glared at Toriko,who got confused and afraid. "Hey! Are you alright Yatsura?"

"How can you know how i feel!? Do you think this is funny!?" Yatsura exclaimed.

"Let's just leave." Kyoko ended. In the end everyone left,leaving Toriko there. But not before Kasai gave him a punch on the face. "Dumbass." She said.

And Toriko was just there,with his Digimon partner. "…I don't get it…what have i done?" Starmon shaked his head in sign of disappointment. "I tried to warn you,but as always,you decide to go on."

Toriko sighed and looked behind to see an unpleasant surprise: There were still tons of documents on the desk. "Great. Now i have to do it for myself. I wonder if they did it on purpose…"

"Well,either way,you asked for it." Starmon simply said. "I know…" Toriko replied. He then started to fix them. After some seconds,Starmon looked at him. "…Do you want me to help?" He asked. Toriko looked at him with a smile. At least he knew that he had someone for him. "Thank you."

After 15 minutes,they finally ended fixing all the papers,and Toriko could take a breath of relief and sit down. "Aaaaah finally we're done! I was going to have lactic acid…"

"You made some year of military school and you are a detective that fights against criminals. But some piece of paper makes you feel tired?" Starmon asked.

"I'm a complicated person." Toriko simply answered. He then layed on the table and made a big sigh. He felt guilty for what he had done to Yatsura before. The main problem was that this wasn't the first time someone got angry for his puns. He didn't mean to arm anyone,because of course,he wanted to make others laugh. But it often happened that someone got frustrated by the things he said.

In that moment,Kouta and his partner BaoHackmon passed by and saw their friend with a long face.

"Toriko? Are you ok?" Kouta asked.

"Yes…i'm fine…" Toriko answered. Kouta and BaoHackmon immediately understood that something was wrong. "Are you sure?" BaoHackmon asked. Toriko couldn't hide it anymore,because he knew it was pointless to hide something from someone like Kouta (also because he didn't want to get licked on the cheek) "Ok. Something happened."

"Is this one of those moments that i have to be your therapist?" Kouta ironically said.

"…Yes?" Toriko replied shortly. The other detective and even Starmon sighed. "Oh boy."

After that,they moved to Kouta's room,to have a private talk. Toriko took two chairs and layed on them like he was the patient of a psychologist. Kouta sighed,but he knew it couldn't be helped. Toriko always had a humoristic mood,even if he was sad or angry. So Kouta and the others got used to it,much like Kasai got used to Kyoko's weird episodes.

"You made Yatsura cry?" Kouta asked.

"Yes. We all started with an embarassing story of the boss,then i started to talk about embarassing stories of the others and in particular i mentioned when Yatsura gets shy if she has to ask something to us." Toriko answered. "I've only wanted to make the others laugh! But all i've got was a punch in the face…"

Both Kouta and BaoHackmon frowned. "There! They gave me the same expression! I don't understand why they do this. And it's not like it happened only this time,it actually happens often! I just don't understand why…i only find it funny…" Toriko said.

"You see,that's the point. What you may found funny it could not be funny for the others. And especially telling something that makes them embarassed is surely not funny." Starmon spoke.

"Why do you say that?" Toriko asked.

In that moment Kouta answered. "Toriko,you know Yatsura pretty well. And you know that she has a sense of abadonment,and sometimes she even feels useless. So you can easily say that she is quite a sensible person. So if someone mentions what can be one of her defects,it's natural that she feels even more guilty. The same thing can be said for someone else,like Aisu. You know that she has difficulties in relationships,so if you talk about something that made her emabrassed,she will feel even more uncomfortable."

"So…what you are saying is that…some of the other members of the agency could be offended by what i say?" Toriko answered.

"No. Not necessarily offended. But still…they could feel uncomfortable. And it doesn't regard only some of the other members. It regards everyone you know. All of the people who work here in the agency isn't a normal person,and this is connected to the fact that we didn't have a normal life. Some of us are scarred by a particular event that changed their lives together,and some of them have a particular way of thinking and they have difficulties to hear someone who does something unusual for them. And not only here in the agency,it could even be with your parents,your brother and your other friends." Kouta explained.

Toriko thought for some seconds. He was a person that arrived at conclusions step by step,so he needed to be followed with explanations. "So…what are you saiyng…is that i should respect their spaces?" He asked.

"Also that. But what we are saying is basically that more often you say what you think." Starmon said. "I agree. The problem lies in the fact that you feel to say what goes in your mind. And even if you don't mean that,by doing that you could harm someone. We all know that you are a good person,but there are times when it is a better choice to remain silent." BaoHackmon added.

Toriko now understood the situation,but that made him feel a little bit disappointed. "Got it…and…i'm sorry if i have this behaviour. It's just that i'm a happy person,an aspect that probably i took from my mother. And when i saw someone frustrated or blue i feel that maybe he or she needs to be cheered up. But it often turns out that it's not a good choice…" He got up,took a big breath and looked up.

"Well,who said that it is actually a bad choice?" Kouta asked. Toriko looked at him.

"Yes! I don't think neither that it is not a good think to do. As we all know,there aren't only shades of black and shades of white. The world must be seen always as something grey. Your attempts of humor and your behaviour are an example. When it comes to give the other the strength to go on,you are very good at it. Plus,you really like to travel and meet is a good thing to hear. Simply,there are times that you need to control yourself." BaoHackmon answered.

"Well,it's just that i really like to meet new people. Maybe it's the fact that i want the others to remember me,one way or another. Not only as a detective,but also as a person." Toriko said. After all that he made a smile. "Ok! Now i feel better! And maybe i have an idea of how to fix things with Yatsura…how much i owe you?" He jokingly said.

Kouta sighed. "…Maybe it was a better idea if i was shut up?" Toriko asked.

"No. It would have been better if i hadn't done all this…why do i always have to be a therapist?" Kouta said.

"Well,at least you are a good one!" BaoHackmon tried to confort him like always.

"If i had a salary for this,i would be happier." Kouta ended. In that moment,Kyoko's voice echoed through all the megaphones on the agency. "Attention,please. All of the detectives are kindly requested to go to the reunion room."

The two detectives and their Digimon looked at each other. "What do you think happened?" Toriko asked.

"I don't know. But maybe it has to do with the enemy…" Kouta answered. "Let's go." Starmon said.

After 10 minutes,every member of the agency with their Digimon went to the reunion room. The leader looked around to be sure that everyone was present. "Ok. We are all here."

Toriko looked around to see that Kasai,Aisu and Kyoko calmed down but they weren't still happy to see him. "Meh…guess it'll take some time…" He thought. "But wait…where is Yatsura?"

"She decided to go home earlier." Veedramon replied. Toriko felt a little bit guilty,since he thought that he could have been the cause. But he decided to deal with her later.

"So,sister,what is the matter?" Kumo asked. "Does it regard the enemy?" Chikara added.

Kyoko nodded. "We are sure of it. Rikka asked me to make this reunion. She has something to show you." She then left the floor to Rikka. "Thank you. As you all know,some day ago,we found something belonging to one of Saiba Rei's mercenaries." Rikka said.

"You mean that strange USB key we found on his pocket?" Strikedramon asked.

"Precisely. Just a few moments ago…i found out that this key had something particular,but even mysterious and serious on its structure…

"And…what is it?" Gladimon asked. Then…Rikka gave the explanation…and everyone was shocked to hear that.

"What!?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hey,hey! Are you serious!?" Tsuna added.

"Did you really saw dark energy come out of the key!?" Aria asked,incredulously. For someone,they may have been exaggerated reactions,but they had their reasons to do so. Due to their parents and the fights they had to face when they were young,they knew what could darkness could do,even a small fragment.

"I know this is shocking,but i swear that i'm serious." Rikka said.

"Hey,Rikka. If you say so,does that mean that this darkness is still here!?" Growmon asked worried. "No,fear not. We got rid of it." Leppamon answered. Growmon could take a breath of relief. "Oh,thank God…"

"But i don't understand…who could ever do something like that?" Kumo asked.

"It's what i am trying to find out. But unfortunately i still can't find answers…it's surely the work of a Digimon." Rikka replied.

"But this is absurd! Digimon that use a dark power like this doesn't exist anymore! Who could ever do that!?" Leomon asked. But Kasai felt the need to have her say. "Are you sure about this,Leomon?"

The lion Digimon turned on her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that nothing disappears forever. Even if our parents defeated evil Digimon who had darkness in their hearts,there still are Digimon who had terrible thoughts on their mind." Kasai answered.

"Right…plus…Rikka said that this darkness was different from the ones our parents used to see…"Chikara said.

"The darkness they saw came from the feelings like desperation and fear. But judging by what Rikka said,this one…really seems like a power of its own. A Digimon that uses darkness…" Sasuke added.

In that moment,Kouta thought of a possible answer. "Wait…there weren't two Digimon that our parents had to deal with,but they didn't defeat them. Maybe it is one of them?"

"You made a valuable point,Kouta,but i don't think it's one of them. They didn't make anything to come here in all of these years,and i don't think that Saiba would work with them. No…this is something new…something that maybe comes…from another reality…" DORUgamon answered.

"Another reality? You mean like a 'Theory of the multiverse'?" Tsuna asked. DORUgamon nodded.

"You may be right DORUgamon,but nothing tells us that this isn't a type of darkness that could be even here." Toriko said.

"Oh crap,all of these reasonings are giving me headache…i hate when we cannot find a possible answer to something!" Rina exclaimed.

In that moment Kyoko stood up with her usual optimism. "Well,that is what we always do right? Searching for answers! And that is what we are going to do! But first we need a way to do so…"

"Why not telling someone?" Strikedramon asked. "Wait,didn't we say that we wouldn't have talked about this with no one?" Veedramon asked. "I know,but maybe we can talk to someone reliable and that knows something." Strikedramon said.

"Like that person that helped our parents long time ago. What was his name again? Gennai?" Chikara made a name.

"Nah,i exclude him. He disappeared long time ago and last time they saw him he became evil." Starmon said. "And searching for him would be a waste of time."

"We can't even ask to those Four Holy Beasts,since they died long ago…" Kyoko said.

"…nor Homeostasis,since no one knows how to talk with it." Kasai added.

"We need someone more close to us. Someone we can talk with…Idea!" Kyoko had thought of a possible solution,and that made her really happy.

"What do you suggest?" Leppamon asked.

"We can ask to the Lion Fang Agency!" Kyoko answered,mentioning the name of another detective Agency.

"Oh yes! I've heard of it!" Aria said. But Kasai was new to this name. "Lion Fang Agency?" So Sasuke explained.

"Yes. They are another Detective Agency that is made of Chosen Children. Their Agency is at the Radiant Garden,a city of the Digital World. It is made of good and funny people! We got to collaborate with them several times by now!"

"Oh i see…But…what's with all these feline names?" Kasai wondered.

"I've been thinking the same thing…" Aria added.

"So we need someone to go there and ask for help. But who?" Kyoko wondered. But a voice said very loud. "I'll go!" It was Toriko.

When she heard his voice she made a sigh. "Are you sure Toriko?" She asked. The boy nodded. "Yes! I'm in an optimistic mood! And you know that i'm good at talking with the others!"

"If you say so." Veedramon sarcastically said. But despite all,Kyoko knew that Toriko was still a reliable person. So she accepted. "Ok. You can go. But don't you dare make a terrible attempt at humor there!" She recommended.

"Ok,ok. I'll be careful. Shall we go,Starmon?" Toriko asked. Starmon simply nodded. "Ok,then! See you later!" When they were about to going out,Kouta came closer to him and murmured. "Remember what i told you,ok?"

"Don't worry. I got this." Toriko said with a smile. He then exited with his partner.

"Ok. With this said,we are done here. You can go now." Kyoko said to the others. So one by one they exited the room. But one of them was thinking about something.

Aisu was walking through the corridors of the agency with her head covered in too many thoughts. This situation was going even too far beyond a simple case. Darkness meant serious problems. Her Digimon partner noticed it by looking at her face. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Uh? Oh,not really Strikedramon…" Aisu answered. "Are you really sure?" a voice behind her asked. Aisu turned around and saw Kasai with Veedramon. "…Ok…there is something…"

"What is it?" Veedramon asked.

"It's just that…things are slowly becoming more serious…first we get to know that Saiba Rei is plotting something,and now we find out that his Digimon uses some kind of dark power. It's like we are doing a thing like…" Aisu started to say something and her sister ended.

"…Saving the world?"

"Yes…" Aisu simply answered.

"So it's like the discussion we had some time ago…" Kasai said.

"What i am trying to say is that…we all had normal life,even if we were detectives. But now that we started this kind of war,i don't know how to act…and we also had to do most of the job on our own…and we know what kind of person Saiba is. Kasai…do you really think we could handle a situation like this?" Aisu asked. Sudden situations,thoughts,burden to take on. These were all things that a detective should be used to,but when it comes to Digimon,the risk were too high.

Kasai silecned for some seconds. Even for her,this was a new situation. In fact,everything started when she became a detective. Who could ever say that that day would have changed her life in a big way? She also understood her sister's question. Even if they knew how to fight,they didn't have the experience their parents had. But…she still answered.

"…I don't know. But i'll say this: Saving the world or defeat the darkness aren't my priority. I'll just do what i think it's right. And i want to get to the bottom of the situation. I'm simply waling my way."

Hearing those words made Aisu really happy. She was happy that despite all of this,Kasai was able to remain the same. The one that fights because she didn't stand what she thinks is wrong. "I see…thank you. I'll try to do the same." She said. "Maybe the world is not like the one mom and dad used to live in. But if that so…i'll do whatever i can do to get used to it."

Kasai adjusted her head. "Good grief. Sometimes i wonder if you'll stop being so worried."

"Hey? What do you mean by that?" Aisu said with a laugh. "And maybe you should talk to me sometimes!" Strikedramon added.

"You are right…sorry." Aisu said.

"By the way,what kind of people are this Lion Fang Agency?" Kasai asked.

"Oh well,they are more or less like us!" Strikedramon replied. Veedramon wasn't really happy with that answer. "…That does not assure me at all…"

* * *

Radiant Garden,a large zone of the Digital World placed in the Queen Server,the Digital World's equivalent of the United Kingdom. Even if it was covered in the shadow for many years,this place was full of history,due to the castle placed in the city. It was said that in the castle,the most famous Digimon researchers gathered there to do their studies. But due to an unknown event,the castle ended up to be abandoned. But most of the research done in that castle could still be found inside of it. It could be said that it became a tourist attraction,but not everyone could enter normally. This zone was made of two parts. The first one was the city,which was not so big but not so small either. Much like in Somnus or the Traverse Town,Digimon of every type and every level lived here. The city had a medieval look,but it had devices and technologies of the nowadays. The houses and roads were built in grey bricks. There were few places where the cars could go. So usually,people went there by walking. On the city there were small places where people could buy food,souvenirs and other stuff. There was even a supermarket. The second part of the zone was a big canyon where the ground was blue and some crystals could be seen. The canyon ended with a big crevasse, where five pillars known as Villain's Vale could be seen in the distance. But this place was also the residence of another detective agency,smaller than the Chesire Cat one. Another particular quite bizarre of the city was that the sky there was pink.

Toriko and Starmon came at the entrance of the city and saw all the people that were passing by. "Aaah,what a good and calm place. Don't you agree Starmon?" But his Digimon partner had another opinon. "I don't really think so. For me,it's a boring place."

"…Happy as always,i see." Toriko commented. "Anyways, we'll have to do some road to get to the Lion Fang Agency. Maybe during the travel we could buy something!"

"Like what?" Starmon asked. But Toriko immediately ran towards a Yukidarumon that standed behind a store. This Digimon was actually a familiar figure to Toriko,since Yukidarumon meeted the original Chosen Children long ago. Eventually after the Digital World entered in its situation of peace,he decided to move to the Radiant Garden and find a peaceful life as an ice-cream man. Toriko gave him 4 dollars and the snow Digimon gave him two strange ice-creams. "Thanks,Yukidarumon!" Toriko greeted.

"Oh,it's nothing,boy! I'm always happy to see one of the Chosen Children's relatives! By the way,how are Taichi and Yamato doing?" Yukidarumon asked. He has become attached in particulary at those two Chosen Children,since they were the ones who saved him from Devimon's Black Gears.

"Oh,you mean and ? Oh well,they are doing fine! They are the same happy and busy men." Toriko answered. Yukidarumon laughed. "Ah! It's true that every people remains a child,isn'it? Anyways,i've heard that you now work in a detective agency…"

"Yes! From one year by now! And Both 's two daughters and 's son and daughter are in. Well, 's daughter is the founder of the agency…" Toriko replied.

"Oh really? I've actually never met them…what kind of people are they?" Yukidarumon asked. Toriko made a worried face. He knew that Kasai,Kyoko,Aisu and Kumo weren't actually normal people. "…They are bizarre…by the way,how can you survive here? Aren't you used to cold places?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about it! We Yukidarumon can live everywhere. Plus,i have this fridge behind me that lets me have all the cold i want!" Yukidarumon answered with a smile. He was a Digimon that was content with few things but that made him feel good,so Toriko was always happy to see him. "Well,you better move! Or those ice-creams will melt up!"

"Oh right! Then,bye Yukidarumon!" Toriko saluted him and came back to his Digimon,who was wating for him with crossed arms. "What took you so long?" He asked.

"Sorry! I was having a nice chat. Here!" Toriko gave him a strange blue ice-cream.

"Is this the famous 'Sea Salt Ice Cream?'" Starmon asked. The Sea Salt Ice Cream was one of the most unique ice creams in circulation. It was made with salt coming directly from the sea. If someone had eaten it,he could feel the salt taste like drinking from the sea,but at the same time he could feel the usual sweet taste of an ice cream. In a short time,it became popular and his sales were quite high. Starmon looked at the ice-cream curious. This was the first time he had eaten it. So to be sure,he gave a first lick to it. And he felt of course,that it was bizarre. "Oh my! This ice cream it's too salty! …But it's also sweet…" In the end,despite the salt,Starmon approved it and started to eat it.

"Glad to see that you like it!" Toriko said with a smile. And they started to head to the agency,while eating his ice-cream. "So…what are we going to say to them for a start?" Toriko asked.

"You're a detective. I thought you already had an idea." Starmon answered in a suscettible way. "Hey! These things require time,ok? Just like saying to a mother that his son just died. It's not an easy task! Imagine now that we are going to say to them that Saiba Rei is trying to do something mean! We also have to see if they'll believe us!" Toriko said.

"Well,have you got the proof?" Starmon asked. "Of course i do." Toriko replied with a smirk,showing the USB key. "Good. So all you have to do is tell them how things are and show them the key." Starmon looked like a sergeant that was giving lession to a soldier. "You know…maybe i should have brought Kumo with us…i mean,he saw him doing the whole thing…" Toriko said.

"Don't worry. The key will be enough. They're detectives after all. It won't take enough time for them." Starmon reassured him. Hearing him saying these things made Toriko sure of himself. For him,if someone said that what he was doing was fine,it was fine for him as well. "Ok,if you say so! Plus,i mean…what can possibly go-" Toriko was going to relax himself,but a voice called him. "Watch out! We are doing works here!" An Hagurumon said,while fixing a roof. When Toriko looked up…he noticed something that filled him with pure fear.

He noticed that he was walking under a staircase.

Starmon heard what looked like Toriko's scream. So he turned around. "Toriko?" He saw his partner running away and screaming with panic. When Starmon wondered why he was acting like this,he saw the staircase as well. Everything was more clear now. "Oh gosh. Here we go again…"

Toriko was curled up on the ground,shaking,with Starmon trying to comfort him. "Seriously,Toriko,i think we have to talk about this. They're only superstitions. Nothing says that they're real."

"I-i-i-i-i just walked under a staircase…now i'll get at least 4 years of bad luck…WAIT! 4 YEARS!? AAAAH,IT'S GETTING EVEN WORSE!" Toriko exclaimed.

"Toriko,they're only superstitions. Nothing says that they are real. Let's think about it. If you had Saiba Rei in front of you,would you stop only because he made the number 4 with his fingers?" Starmon then tried to make him reflect,but the result was…shocking. Toriko actually thought of it,and he couldn't give an answer.

Starmon was incredolous to see his partner's reaction. "Aaanyways…what i'm trying to say is that you need to fight a little bit with this fear of the superstitions. The cases would be even more easier. Won't you think?"

"Well…fine…but i don't promise anything,alright?" Toriko answered. He then stood up. "Ok,let's move! We are closer to the Lion Fang Agency!" He added with the relaxed mood from before.

Starmon sighed and facepalmed. "Guess i'm lucky that this mission didn't take place at night…or else i would have been forced to follow him because he saw a Black Tailmon passing by." He thought.

Just in that moment,a big and muscular man passed by. He dressed a red and long T-shirt with writing 'Kill you',red gloves with golden knuckles on them,blue jeans and yellow boots. He had short and brown hair and the face covered in beard This muscular figure was Benjamin Wagner. He came from the Germany. Benjamin looked at Toriko for coincidence and saw something familiar on his bag pocket. "Uh!? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! THAT IS A RED KEY! Just like the ones Saiba gave to us! There is no mistake! The colour,the shape…HE'S ONE OF THE CHESIRE CAT AGENCY! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He flexed his muscles for no reason,but it was clear that this man was another one of Saiba's mercenaries sent to eliminate the young Chosen Children. "They're the chunky BASTARDS that killed Molock! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! I was here to do some commissions,but now my plans have changed! If i eliminate one of them,i'm sure i'll have an advance! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Benjamin Wagner enters in ACTION!" He striked a pose due to his excitement,but in that moment another man was behind him. "Excuse me sir,why are you yelling?" Benjamin gritted his teeth and looked at him with his eyes wide open. Of course,he had to take care of him. So with his mighty arms,he took him and jumped away. "H-hey! Let me go!" The man exclaimed. Benjamin took him in an alley where nobody would see him. Also,thanks to his big arms,no one would notice that he was dragging a man. Benjamin threw the man against a wall. The man groaned in pain. "Ugh…who…are you?" He asked.

"You heard MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I cannot let my boss to be annoyed by someone outside from his enemies!" Benjamin answered.

"What do you mean? Your boss…?" The man asked again,but this was his last question. "NO QUESTIONS!" Benjamin then made a sinister grin. "You won't have to ask anymore…DESTROY HIM!" So the henchmen summoned his Digimon who took a bomb and threw it at the innocent man. "OH…OH NO-" The man couldn't do anything but get disintegrated. "EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! I wonder the face that detective will make in this SAME situation!" Benjamin said with a smirk.

Finally Toriko and Starmon arrived at the Lion Fang Agency. He had only one floor and it looked smaller than the Chesire Cat Agency. Probably because this Agency was constituted of fewer people. Toriko was in front of the door. "Here we are at last!" He knocked on it.

The door was opened by a boy with black hair,blue eyes,wearing a grey sleevless jacket,a white shirt with some white fur on it,black gloves,long black trousers and dark blue shoes. He also had a necklace representing a tusk and he had a scar on his front. This was Shark Strike,the leader and founder of the agency. He was a cold person,like Kasai,but he was also kind and available. So he looked like a sort of gentleman. When Shark opened the door he immediately noticed Toriko and Starmon in front of him.

"Hey there Shark!" Toriko saluted him. "Oh,it's you Toriko. Hi." Shark simply replied. Toriko smiled. "Happy to see that you are the same!" Shark blushed. He always got embarassed when someone said something nice on him. "Well…thanks. How can i help you?" He then asked.

"You see,it's kinda complicated. Can we go in?" Toriko asked. "Of course. Do you want some coffee?" Shark accepted and even offered some coffee. "As long as you don't have the same recipes of Kyoko…" Toriko replied,while going in with Starmon.

The main room of the agency looked like a normal house actually. The floor was made with brown floor tiles,there was a little table on the centre of the room and a big showcase attached to the wall. At the bottom on the left there was a door that led to the rooms of the detectives,while at the bottom on the right there was a desk with a computer. Also,for some reason there was a bed with a green blanket.

"Girls,we have company." Shark said. After some seconds two young girls came in. The first one had short black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a white band on her head,a green T-Shirt with writing 'i love ninjutsu',white gloves with blue knuckles,long white socks and yellow boots. Her name was Shizuka Hayabusa. A japanese girl,who also lived in America along with her little sister. She was an hyperactive girl with a huge happiness on her heart. She used to make jokes in every situation,much like Toriko,especially when it comes to Shark. But she was also a genie when it comes to cases and fighting,since she loved the ninja art,like her shirt suggested. And she was also a good friend. Her Digimon was behind her. She had the aspect of a woman with a long and black dress on her that ended with cat ears. She almost looked like a nun,she also got two pistols as weapons. This Child-Level Digimon was known as Sistermon Noir.

The second girl had blonde hair and red eyes. She wore a big pink ribbon on her head, a clear blue shirt,a blue and green striped skirt,blue socks and brown shoes. She also wore some bracelets on her arms. She was Cheri Hayabusa,the younger sister of Shizuka. Unlike the sister,she was more calm and reflective. She was also used to be very supportive. Some people admired her for be so beautiful and so pure of heart. She was a caring girl that could help her friends when it comes to psychological problems. She was like a big sister,even if she was the younger one. Her Digimon partner was smilar to Sistermon Noir,but she was all dressed in white and had a triple-ponged lance as a weapon,known as 'Cross Barbée'. She was Sistermon Blanc,the sister of the noir one,and like her,a Child-Level Digimon.

When Shizuka saw Toriko,she was really excited. The two got along well for a long time,since they had a similar character. "Aaaah! Toriko! I'm so glad to see you!" She said,hugging him.

"Hey,Shizuka! You're as happy as ever!" Toriko answered.

"Of course! Hey,do you know what is the coldest country in the United States?" Shizuka then asked with a smile.

"Hmmm…let me guess…is it Chilly?" Toriko tried to answer. Shizuka clapped her hand and answered. "YES!" And they laughed together,while Starmon facepalmed. Cheri smiled. "I guess that you are still not used to puns,am i right?"

Starmon shaked his head. "You guessed right. And to think that i hear them for so many years…" but even Starmon was received by someone. The two Sistermon came near to him happy. "Starmon!" "Oh hey! How is it going,beautiful ladies?" The star-shaped Digimon asked.

"Absolutely fine! Last week i hit 3 Digimon with only one bullet!" Sistermon Noir said with pride. "And i…made an enemy fly away with my energy…" Sistermon Blanc said in a more simple way. Starmon gave a pat on the shoulder of both Digimon. "Good job. Keep it that way." And the two Digimon nodded. BaoHackmon wasn't the only Digimon that Starmon trained. He started to train these two Digimon as well,especially with coordinated attacks. Since they were sisters,and their attacks could be united in a good way,he decided to make them stronger,in order to awaken their true strength.

Meanwhile,a familiar figure was working on the computer. He was none other than Tom Bonn. Tom turned around and saw Toriko with his Digimon as well. "Why hello there! This is the first time i see someone of the Chesire Cat Agency come here!"

"Oh hey Tom! You here too?" Toriko asked. He recognized him,since he used to see him in his store at the Traverse Town. "Yes. Shark called me to do him a favor and help him with this computer." Tom answered.

"What kind of problem?" Starmon asked. Shark sighed. "The famous Blue Screen of Death comes too many times now. I'm not familiar to these things,so i called him."

"And he promised me to pay my next beer!" Tom added.

"Oh well,do you want some coffee?" Cheri then asked. Toriko nodded. "Yes thanks!"

"Then wait here! It'll be ready in a few seconds!" Sistermon Blanc said. Then,Cheri and her went to another room to take the coffee.

"Ok! Fixed!" Tom said. He finished his job at the computer. Shark immediately came on the computer. "Oh finally! Now let's see if there is something on the email…" When he opened it,he saw that there was a new message. "Are you tired of being single…?" This was the content of the mail.

Toriko and Shizuka were going to laugh,but they resisted. Shark remained silent for some seconds and then…"WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT FROM ME!?" In the end,Shizuka couldn't resist and she bursted out in laugh.

"Now that's why you get that screen…" Tom ironically said. "If you want an advice,delete it." Toriko added.

Shark nodded and did so. "The coffee is ready!" Cheri's voice could be heard from the other room.

After some minutes,everyone was sitting on the table,drinking a cup of coffeè,talking about normal things,before Toriko had to speak.

"So…I've heard that recently you have added two other members at the agency. How are they?" Shark asked.

"You have no idea…one is an edgy girl with no respect to nodody,while the other is a girl that has mood swings. As if our agency wasn't bizzare enough…" Toriko replied,adding his comment.

"I see…so now you are thirteen. Doesn't that troubles you?" Shizuka asked. "In the United States the number thirteen is considered a number of bad luck!"

"Nah,i don't mind. It's the number four that scares me! Whenever i see it i get completely terrified!" Toriko answered.

"It's called Tetraphobia. It's quite common in Japan. Well,it's a normal thing,i presume,since your parents are japanese…" Cheri explained.

"And it's not only that. It's everything that is about superstitions: When he is closer to a mirror he has to be super careful to not break it,once,when he was inside a bar,he saw one that had the umbrella open inside of the bar and fainted,one night when he saw a black cat passing by he ran away and…" Starmon was ready to give other examples but Toriko stopped him. This was getting too embarassing. "Ok,we got it…"

"You don't have to worry about it,Toriko! No one said that they are true!" Sistermon Blanc tried to comfort him,patting his back.

"We all tried to tell him,but he's still the same…" Starmon sighed.

"Hey! It's my point of view,ok? I can't change at any moment! Anyways…i think it's time i need to tell you an important thing…" Toriko said. The three members of the Lion Agency (and Tom) listened carefully what he had to say.

When he said it.

"WHAT!? SAIBA REI IS THE ONE BEHIND-" Shizuka was going to express her shock,but Cheri closed her mouth for no one to listen outside.

"H-hey,are you sura about this?" Shark asked,still surprised.

Toriko nodded. "Yes. My friend Kumo saw him with many mercenaries on his side."

"So with that said,he's also the one who is trying to kill 'ya,right?" Tom asked. "I saw that TV service."

"I really don't like how it's becoming even more popular…" Toriko commented.

"A person like him…i still can't believe it…but…do you know why is he doing this?" Cheri then asked.

"We don't know all the details. What we do know is that he's taking many Digimon's energy." Toriko answered.

"For what?" Sistermon Blanc asked.

"We do not know. The only thing that he said is that he's trying to achieve a power like that of Homeostasis." Starmon replied.

"Homeoclasis?" Sistermon Noir said confused,so Shark corrected her. "Homeostasis. It's the being that wishes for order and balance in the Digital World. As far as i know,it talked with the original Chosen CHildren,using one of them in the past." Toriko confirmed what he said. "Yeah,it took 's body sometimes. It had also a special agent called Gennai in the past,but he disappeared long ago. And of course…we still don't know why he wants that power…"

"Other issues?" Cheri asked.

"Well,he also has a Digimon partner that uses a terrible dark power." Toriko answered.

"Dark power? Could you be more specific with that please?" Shark asked.

"I think it's time to show them the key." Starmon murmured to Toriko. The purple haired boy nodded. "Well,a few days ago,we defeated one of his mercenaries and we found this." Toriko then grabbed from his pocket the famous USB key.

"An USB key? What about it?" Cheri asked.

"So many questions…" Toriko thought. "Well,to show you,we must put it into a computer." In that moment Shark pointed at Tom. "It's all yours,Tom."

"Really? I mean,you know how to travel to the Digital World but still you don't know how to use a computer…" Tom said,defeated.

"Actually for that i get help from my mother…" Shark admitted embarassed.

"You're really denied the technology,eh?" Starmon asked with a grin. "You have no idea…" In that moment,his phone ringed,showing a quite embarassing ringtone that said "What are you doing? Answer,come on! This call is yours!"

Silence filled the whole agency. Nothing to say. Just…that ringtone. In silence,Shark took the phone and answered. "God,what an embarassment…hello,mom?"

"Maybe we should only thing about that key." Cheri concluded. Everyone immediately concluded.

When Tom put the USB key,it happened the same thing with Rikka. So he clicked on the only file and the dark power came out of the USB key. "OH CRAP!"

"A-are you seeing this!?" Shizuka exclaimed. "It really is dark power!" Shark added.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sistermon Blanc,panicking,used her lance to destroy the darkness. "Divine Pierce!" Luckily,her attack succeeded,especially because it was a light attack. The shy Digimon could take a sigh of relief. "Phew…"

Tom immediately pulled out the USB key from the computer and threw it against the wall. "Hey! Watch out!" Toriko exclaimed,grabbing it. "It's like a device from the devil!" Tom exclaimed.

"Ok…calm down…we need to get our composure back." Shark said to the others.

After some seconds,they were all sitting on the table,watching the USB key.

"Ok…we have to make an important question: WHAT exactly is this?" Shizuka started the discussion.

"The only point we make is that it was made with some of Saiba's Digimon energy…" Toriko said.

"That explains the dark power…but if that so…what Digimon could ever be then?" Shark wondered.

"That is why i came here in the first place. We are pretty sure that this case will be more complicated than we thought. Hell,maybe even the most complex one! And i'm pretty sure that you know what comes next: We need your help." Toriko then asked. This was the point he wanted to take.

The three members thought for some seconds. The silence made Toriko a litle bit uncomfortable. He thought that he dared too much and expected even an insult from them. Finally,Shark broke the silence. "Toriko,you know that we are two agencies with very good contact. But the main problem is…that if the situation is that big,we could get the same troubles as you,like getting murdered…"

Toriko gulped,but he let him finish. Then Shark looked at him with a serious stare. "But…we are also detectives. And so…if you say that Saiba Rei is a criminal…then we'll serve the law as always. Plus…we can't just let our friends in danger."

Toriko made a big smile. "So that means…?" "Yes! We're going to save your sorry ass!" Shizuka answered with an even bigger smile.

"Hey what does that mean? You are only an addition!" Toriko jokingly said. "As if!" Shizuka ended.

"Don't worry guys,we got you covered!" Cheri said.

"That's what i wanted to hear! Thank you guys!" Toriko said,all excited. Shark smiled. "Don't worry. After all,you have done many things to us in the past. I think it's the perfect time to pay the favor. We'll go to your agency to inform Kyoko about this. But first…i want to know more about this…and maybe give a better look at this key."

"Well,you're the leader here. You decide!" Toriko shrugged.

With that said,everyone came back at the table,looking at the key and talking about the enemy.

"Cassidy Monroe…Koichi Kimura...Jake Ambra…well,except for the last one,i never heard any of these names." Cheri signed on a paper the names of the mercenaries Saiba contacted.

"To think he would have hired killers from all over the world…just to kill you!" Shizuka said.

"Yeah…that's kinda strange…i mean,of course we are tough,but i don't think we are strong to that point…" Toriko added. Starmon opened his eyes and gave his thought. "…Could it be that he's actually scared of you?"

Everyone turned on him. "What do you mean?" Sistermon Noir asked.

"Starmon is right. Since he knows your parents,he could have thought that you have inherited their specialities. Plus…beiside that mercenary that tried to kill that idol,you said that Kumo defeated one of them during the attack at Somnus,right? That makes already two of his men." Shark said.

"Well…you may be right…also…since he hired a person like Jake Ambra…that could mean that he has hired strong people to get rid of us in the shortest time possible…" Toriko concluded. Maybe,some idea was coming to the surface.

"Well,that's already a beginning! Now,we should see this strange piece of chunk…" Haruka said,looking at the USB key.

"You said that dark power probably came from Saiba's Digimon,right?" Cheri asked.

"Yeah. But i've never seen something like that…and it's totally different from what i've heard." Toriko replied. In that moment,Tom finally spoke. "Well,i have a possible idea where to search: The old castle."

"You mean that abbandoned castle that is placed in the centre of the city?" Starmon asked. Tom nodded. "There are the studies of the most ancient and clever Digimon in that building."

"I like the idea! What about you guys?" Cheri asked,looking at the others.

"I don't have problem with that." Shark said.

"Yeah me too." Toriko added. Shizuka showed no difference.

"Then it's settled. Let's go to the castle." Shark said.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" A voice exclaimed from the outside. Everyone immediately looked around.

"Who's there!?" Shark exclaimed.

"My name is…BENJAMIN WAGNERRRR! I COME FROM GERMANY! I WAS CALLED HERE BY TO SMASH THE HEADS OF THOSE ASSHOLES OF THE CHESIRE CAT AGENCY!" The mercenary answered.

"What!? You're another one of them!?" Starmon asked. "Well,we can say that they never leave you alone!" Sistermon Noir added.

"YOU MISERABLE SCUM TOOK ONE OF OUR PRECIOUS KEY! I'M HERE TO KILL AND TAKE BACK THE KEY! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Benjamin exclaimed from outside. In that moment…everyone felt something weird.

"Wait…why are you telling us everything? Shouldn't you keep your identity secret and try to attack us from a place where we can't see you?" Sistermon Blanc fairly asked.

Silence followed that sentence.

"Uhm…are you o-" Shizuka was going to say something but he immediately replied. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Ok,guys. Let's calm down,find this criminal and stop him." Shark said to the others.

"Well,he's actually the one to calm down." Toriko said with a laugh. "Are you ready Starmon?" He then asked to his partner. The star-shaped Digimon clenched his knuckles. "Let's do this."

"You stay here,Tom." Shark ended,before he and the other detectives went outside. Tom was still confused about what just happened,so he simply stayed on his chair. "Uhm…Ok…i guess?"

When they went outside,they immedieately saw a bomb placed in front of the door. "WAAAAH! WHAT IS THAT!?" Shizuka exclaimed,worried.

"It's a bomb! Get rid of it,now!" Shark said. Sistermon Blanc tried to take it,but she was too scared. "AAAAAAH! I CAN'T DO IT! TAKE IT,SISTER!" She then threw the bomb at the other sister,who didn't know what to do with it,and in such short time,she had to take a decision. "WHAT? WHY ME!? Uhm…STARMON! IT'S YOURS!" So she threw it at Starmon. "Oh dear lord…" The star-shaped Digimon sighed and threw it into the air. "Ring Laser!" He then shoot a ring of laser to destroy it.

"Phew! That was close!" Toriko said.

"We can say that this guy is pretty violent! Now i really wonder where did he take that bomb…" Shark added. Then Benjamin's voice came back.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You will never know where i will attack by now!" He exclaimed. Benjamin tried to make them think that they couldn't see him but he could see them. But everyone noticed that the voice came from behind. So they moved a little and they noticed that he was standing on the roof of the agency.

Another silence followed. "…Should we consider you a real murderer or just someone who tries?" Toriko asked. The second flaw made him suspect about this person's abilities. But Benjamin immediately ran away,jumping and running from one roof to another.

"Hey! Come back here!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Wow! Despite his dimensions,he's pretty fast! Well,we can't let him get away now!" Toriko said.

In that moment Shark smiled,because he knew this was his turn. "Don't worry about that. When it comes to speed,me and my partner can easily handle it. WereGarurumon!" After saying that,his Digivice shined and he got wrapped by a fuchsia aura. From that aura came his Digimon partner,a WereGarurumon,like the Super Evolution of Yamato's Gabumon.

"I'm here Shark!" WereGarurumon said. Shark then pointed the direction where Benjamin escaped. "You have to follow a muscular man that went right there!"

After hearing the order,WereGarurumon sniffed the air to recognise his scent and started to jump towards the indicated direction.

"Let's follow him!" Shark said to the others. They nodded and started to ran in the same direction as WereGarurumon's.

Meanwhile Benjamin was running as fast as he could,panting. "How could they discover me so easily! Dammit! Now i have to find a way to attack them without troubles!" He said. He then heard something behind him,and when he turned around to see what it was,he saw WereGarurumon approaching him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT IS HE DOING!?" He exclaimed.

"Take this!" WereGarurumon jumped and punched him,making him clash on the ground. "Agh! SHIIIIT! HELP ME,COMRADE!" He then called for help. WereGarurumon didn't know what he was saying,but he then noticed a small figure that threw a bomb at him. "What the-" WereGarurumon didn't even have the time to see well that he got hit by the explosion and pushed away. He ended up clashing against a wall. "Ngh!"

After that,Toriko and the others came and saw him. "WereGarurumon! What happened?" Shark asked to his partner.

"I took him,but then a figure attacked me with a bomb,and i lost him…" WereGarurumon answered.

"A bomb? Again?" Sistermon Noir noticed.

"Then it's his main weapon…but since he's not the one who threw it,that means only one thing." Cheri said.

"He has a Digimon!" Toriko answered. "Like all the others!"

"Hmmm…The fact that he's a Digimon that uses bomb as a weapon can be a worrying issue…" Shark noticed.

"Really?" Starmon asked.

"Yes. The problem lies in the fact that this city has a lot of very narrow streets. If he uses other bombs,he could also damage other people." Shark answered.

"So,what do you suggest to do?" Sistermon Noir asked.

"We should go after him. But we don't have to stay all close to each other. Because if he tries to run away,someone must be ready to take him. So try to get as much space as possible." Shark replied.

"If you say so,i'll do it!" Toriko said,while putting some bullets in a gun. "Toriko? What are you doing?" Starmon asked.

"Oh nothing." Toriko answered. After loading the gun he took the occasion to strike a pose. "I'm just preparing myself for the party! And i'll need this baby!"

Starmon immediately understood and nodded. "Ok,i like the idea."

Shark got confused by those words. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh,you'll see! It's a surprise!" Toriko said with a smile. "Anyways! Let's go!" He started to ran towards the direction where Benjamin esacped. The members of the Lion Fang Agency simply followed him.

Meanwhile Benjamin was running faster than before. "Dammit! I didn't know they had Digimon like that! I have to be careful!"

"Relax,boy! Say it as loud as you can!" A voice said from behind. That encouragement made Benjamin happier. "THANK YOU! I HAVE TO BE CAREFUL! Who could ever thought that someone would be there to cheer me-" Benjamin was going to thank but when he turned around he saw the detectives that were going after him. Toriko said that line.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" He exclaimed.

"I don't know…preventing you from killing us?" Shizuka ironically answered.

"That's it! I'll make all of you explode right now! Kill them!" Benjamin said. In that moment,his Digimon reappeared,realising lots of bomb. "Free Throw Bomb!"

"Watch out!" Shark exclaimed.

"Don't worry! I got it!" Starmon said. "Ring Laser!" He then fired rings of energy that attacked the bomb,making them explode in the air,preventing major damages.

"What!?" Benjamin exclaimed with the snot coming out of his nose. "Again!"

His Digimon simply threw other bombs. "Free Throw Bomb!" But this time WereGarurumon was the one who answered. "Kaiser Nail!" He shot two swipes in the shape of an X against the bomb making them explode.

"What!? Stop this!" Benjamin was getting more frustrated. First,he was supposed to kill them in a sneaky way,but he ended up being the mouse getting chased by the cats. His Digimon threw other bombs at them,but Sistermon Noir was ready to answer. "Bless Fire!" She shot from her guns in a straight line,taking 5 bombs with a bullet. But she missed one bomb,who kept falling. "Oh no! Look out!"

"AHAHA! IN THE END I TOOK THE LAST LAUGH!" Benjamin was full of joy,but that moment ended immediately since another bullet took the bomb,making it explode in the air. Benjamin remained with the mouth wide open looking at who shoot.

Smoke came out from Toriko's gun. "This is one of the reasons i brought this with me!" He said.

"Nice shot." Zack said with a smile. Benjamin was still there. With the mouth wide open. Sistermon Blanc touched him from behind. The big man turned around and saw her.

"Hi…" Sistermon Blanc simply said. "…Hi." Benjamin answered with a melanchonic tone. The detectives were confused. Why wasn't he doing anything? But they preferred to play the game.

"Are you sad?" The innocent Digimon asked. "Yes…i mean…i was so hyped to see one of the enemy…i thought that i was going to do a quick job…but nothing…i don't know what to say…" Benjamin replied.

"I'm sorry…i know the feeling…do you want something to cheer up?" Sistermon Blanc proposed.

"Yes,thank you…WAIT A SE-" Benjamin noticed that he was talking to one of them,but Sistermon Blanc already gave him a kick in the bell. The big man ended up falling from the roof and clashed to the ground.

"…Just like him…i really don't know what to say…" Cheri commented.

Everyone got closer to see him. When the plie of smoke disappeared,he was still there,smashed on the road,but still intact.

"Stay ready…" Shark advised the others in case the enemy was acting to escape at the first chance. Starmon had his hands already closed to fists,while Toriko was holding tight his gun. Sistermon Noir was aiming with her guns as well and Haruka was ready to attack him with a ninja move. Sistermon Blanc was ready to give an attack with her lance and in the end WereGarurumon had his claws wide open.

After some seconds of silence…Benjamin jumped up and freaked out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU'LL MAKE FUN OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That's it! If making you blow up instantly doesn't kill you,then we'll make you feel EXTREME PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!"

After that,finally,his Digimon showed up. At first,due to his shilouette,he seemed a pretty big and menacing Digimon,So Starmon,WereGarurumon and the two Sistermon got ready. "What is that?" Starmon wondered. But then…when he came out from the smoke…

He revealed to be a humanoid Digimon that looked like a ball with arms and legs. He had grey skin,red eyebrows,red sunglasses,red glowes and red and yellow boots. On the head he had a fuse.

An embarassing silence followed the scene,accompained by a soft wind.

"…And what are you supposed to be?" Starmon asked.

"I'm BomberNanimon! And i'm angry with all of you! No one can treat my bombs like that! Now…i'll show you what a real master of fighting can do!" The Digimon presented himslef,making also a fight pose.

"...Well,we can say that the Digimon represents his parnter." Toriko said. Cheri then took her Digivice to scan him. "He's an Adult-Level Digimon. A sub-species of Nanimon. He mostly uses bombs to attack."

"So that explains everything from before." Shark said.

"If this is what are we going to deal with,we'll finish in no more than 5 minu-" WereGarurumon was ready to fight,but he got stopped by BomberNanimon who was already in front of him with a bomb at hand. "What the fuck!?" WereGarurumon exclaimed. In an instant,he found himself got fully hit by an explosion and sent to fly some metres away.

"WereGarurumon!" Shark Exclaimed. "Dammit,again!"

"What was that!? He came there in a second!" Toriko exclaimed. In that moment,Benjamin laughed. "Do you really think it would have been so easy! This was all to test your skills! THE TRUE BATTLE BEGINS NOOOOW!"

"Wait,so you were just pretending to be an idiot?" Shizuka asked.

"OF COURSE!" Benjamin answered.

"Then why did you told us that you are working for Saiba Rei and made your posistion so clear before?" Cheri then asked.

Another silence followed. "…LET'S FIGHT!" Benjamin exclaimed.

"This means that now we'll have a close combat…i'm ok with this! Come on!" Starmon said. But he then noticed that BomberNanimon was already running towards him.

"Baku Oyaji Punch!" BomberNanimon was going to give him a punch,so Starmon immediately answered with another punch.

The two fists clashed,but when BomberNanimon's punch touched Starmon,a burst of flame burned Toriko's Digimon. "What!? NGAH!" Starmon held his hand,which it was burned.

"Hey! Did you see that!?" Shizuka asked. "Yes! A burst of flames came out from BomberNanimon's punch!" Sistermon Noir replied.

"Shit! Is he that strong now?" Toriko wondered,while holding Starmon.

Shark came back to the others,while holding WereGarurumon. "Now that we cornered him,he got serious. He's fighting to survive!"

Even if he had his hand hurt,Starmon stood up. "Hey,Starmon! Don't to something stupid! Are you sure you can still be there?" Toriko asked to be sure.

"I'm fine,Toriko." Starmon replied. He knew that now he had to use a bigger strength. So he looked at BomberNanimon and striked a pose. "I can still fight!"

Toriko made a grin. "That's the gut! Come on,lard ball! Come at us!" He then provoked his enemy,who didn't take it very well. "LARD BALL!? THESE ARE MUSCLES!"

"Do not insult my partner's body! Baku Oyaji Punch!" BomberNanimon was charging against Starmon to give him another fire punch. The star shaped Digimon still felt pain on his arm but he still had the energy to run towards him. Unfortunately,before he could strike,he got hit on the chest. He closed his eyes for a second due to the pain but when he opened them again he noticed that the enemy was giving another punch. This time,Starmon moved on the right on instinct to dodge it and withdrawed his limbs to become a spinning star and attacked the opponent.

"WHAT!?" Benjamin exclaimed.

"Star Seeker!" Starmon attacked BomberNanimon while spinning with a burst of punches,and then,along with Toriko,he gave his fight shout. "TAKE THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND…THIS!" In the end,Starmon with one last punch,made BomberNanimon clash against a wall,breaking it.

"Hell yeah!" Shizuka was delighted by what she just saw. "Did you defeated him?" Sistermon Blanc asked.

"No. He's still there." Starmon answered,and he was right. BomberNanimon stood up,staggering a little and looked at Starmon with rage. "HOW DARE YOU!? NO ONE TREATS A PROFESSIONAL FIGHTER LIKE THAT!" He then started to charge against him,rotating at high speed,thanks to his circular form.

But then Sistermon Blanc appeared in front of Starmon and stabbed her lance on the ground and created a protective wave. "Protect Wave!" BomberNanimon continued to rotate,but he couldn't attack the two Digimon due to the barrier.

"HEY! Aren't you forgetting someone?" A voice said. BomberNanimon stopped himself and looked up. Sistermon Noir was already aiming at him. "Bless Fire!" Sistermon Noir shoot from her two pistols in a straight line. The bullets fully hit BomberNanimon,who made some step backwards due to the hit. Sistermon Blanc took the chance to deactivate the barrier and shoot a barrier from the lance,which made BomberNanimon fly away.

"HEY! THAT'S UNFAIR!" Benjamin exclaimed.

"Now,ready for our Dual Heat Attack?" Shizuka said to her sister. "When you're ready!" Cheri answered with a smile. "Then let's do it!"

So the two Sistermon grabbed BomberNanimon and used a coordinated attack on him. "Grand Sister Cruz!" The attack fully hit BomberNanimon,making him clash again to the ground. The Adult-Level Digimon got up,panting. Starmon,Sistermon Noir and Sistermon Blanc were in front of him.

BomberNanimon started to sweat and to look around. Since he knew that he didn't have a chance against them in that situation,the only solution he had was to make him and his partner escape.

"So…do you still want to try?" Toriko asked.

In that moment,The Adult-Level Digimon saw a possible solution. Near him,there were two barrels of Rum. A grin came into his face. "Yes! But first…why don't we have…A DRINK!?" He took one of the barrels,broke it and threw it at the two Sistermons.

The two sister Digimon were all soaked in the alcohol. "Agh! Are you serious!?" Sistermon Noir exclaimed. "Why did you do that!?" Sistermon Blanc added.

"For This! Go BomberNanimon!" Benjamin exclaimed,since he understood the plan his Digimon had in mind.

"Free Throw Bomb!" BomberNanimon Threw another bomb at the two sisters,but this time,the explosion was bigger and gave to them major damages. The two Digimon yelled out of pain,as they ran away.

"SISTERMON!" Both Shizuka and Cheri exclaimed. When they reached their partners,they saw that they were still intact,but they had several burns all over the body.

"Are you ok?" Shizuka asked. Sistermon Noir opened her eyes and looked at the enemy. "That explosion was more powerful…why?"

"Hey,asshole! What have you done!?" Toriko asked angry. "It's because of the rum!" Shark said.

"The rum?" Starmon asked. "Yes. The rum is composed of 75% of alcohol,which made it highly flammable. So his plan was to throw it at the two Sistermon,so that the explosion caused by the bomb would have been bigger." Shark replied.

"Really? A nice thought for someone as stupid as him…" Toriko said.

"Now if you please…we'll need a little break! We'll come back soon after we thought of another plan to finish you! SEE YOU SOON!" Benjamin exclaimed,climbing on another building and going away. BomberNanimon on the other hand started to rotate away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Toriko exclaimed.

"We can't do anything at the moment…" Cheri said,holding Sistermon Blanc.

"Don't worry guys. I got better. Me and Starmon can handle this!" WereGarurumon said,standing up. Shark turned on the two sisters. "You two go back to the agency. We'll handle this."

"Understood." Cheri and Sistermon Blanc said.

"Remember! Kick his butt!" Shizuka said to the others. "Good luck!" Sistermon Noir added.

Toriko looked first at Shark and then at Starmon. They both nodded. "Ok! Let's do it!" He exclaimed.

The chase started its second phase.

Toriko and Shark were going after Benjamin above the buildings,while Starmon and WereGarurumon were chasing BomberNanimon,who was still rotating. Since the road was downhill he went faster.

"At this rate,we'll never get him!" Starmon asked. "Then we'll have to jump!" WereGarurumon answered. With his long legs,he started to jump,coming much closer on the enemy. Starmon looked at his friend and did the same,even though his jumps were not as big as WereGarurumon ones.

The wolf Digimon was ready to give a powerful kick to BomberNanimon,but this one,unexpectedly jumped at the walls,still rotating. Since he missed,he hit the ground,making a large crack on it.

"He can change direction during the rotation?" WereGarurumon asked. "I think he uses his own body to jump. With that said…we have to think of where he could possibly jump and find a possible counterattack." Starmon answered.

"That's an hard challenge. If we want do to it,we have to be carefull at not to damage the buildings." WereGarurumon said.

"True,true…But if we can make the road hard for him…" Starmon wondered.

Meanwhile Shark and Toriko were going after Benjamin. The assassin turned around and saw that the two detectives were after him. "DAMMIT! I KNEW THEY WERE GONNA FOLLOW ME! YOU WON'T GET ME!" He started to run faster.

"Stupid road runner! Let's see if i can't block your legs!" Toriko exclaimed. He then shot two bullets from his gun. As soon as he heard the sound of the shot,Benjamin panicked and moved to the right to avoid the first shot and jumped to avoid the second one. "ARE YOU MAD!?" he exclaimed.

"YOU TRIED TO MAKE US BLOW UP! Dammit! Is he actually that smart?" Toriko wondered.

"No,that's not it. The fact is that due to his bizarre personality,he can be unpredictable,so it could be difficult to fight him. Sometimes he gets serious and sometimes he gets stupid…we should find a way to make him more vulnerable…" Shark answered. But with that,Toriko immediately had an idea. "Ohohoh! I think that in situations like these…i'll do my profession!" His tone was more resolute than before.

"What are you talking about?" Shark asked,curious. Toriko make a delighted smile and looked at Benjamin. "Hey! Mr. Wurstel and Sauerkraut! You know,i really admire the way you are managing to survive,but if i were you i would have done so in a more proper way!"

"What do you mean by that!?" Benjamin asked,while still running.

"I would choose a different style of clothing! With those clothes,you look like a serial rapist! Your targets couldn't even take you serious!" Toriko answered.

Benjamin stopped and looked at them. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID ABOUT MY CLOTHES!?" He exclaimed.

"Gee,that reminds me a lot of Sasuke…" Toriko thought. "And do we really have to talk about the fact that you scream and make strange movements all the time? Please! After a while,you become annoying! The enemies go away hearing you! I thought we had to deal with a mercenary,not a screaming monkey!" He then continued.

At this point,Benjamin couldn't take it anymore. "I KILL YOU,ASSHOLE!" He threw himself at them. Toriko and Shark took the chance and took him. "WHAT!?" Benjamin exclaimed. In the end,the two detective made him fall from the roof of another building. Luckily,the building wasn't that tall,so he just got hurt,but they were still blocking him.

On the other hand,Starmon and WereGarurumon made up a strategy to stop BomberNanimon. "Meteor Squall!" Starmon summoned a rain of meteors that crashed all the way in the road,leaving tons of small pieces of stone. BomberNanimon was able to dodge the attack,but he got slowed down several time by the fragments of stone. "Are you kidding me!? What is this!?" He then turned around and saw that WereGarurumon threw three swipes against him with his claws. "Kaiser Nail!"

BomberNanimon got hit and ended up in the same square where Toriko and Shark caught Benjamin.

"WHAT!? BOMBERNANIMOOOOON!?" Benjamin exclaimed.

BomberNanimon had got too much damages. And when he got up,Starmon and WereGarurumon were already waiting for him. "Ok…I have no choice…I'll just use my last resource! Countdown!"

"Countdown?" Starmon asked. In that moment,the fuse on BomberNanimon's head went on,and started to go down.

"That fuse…Oh no!" Suddendly,WereGarurumon understood everything. "Does he…!?"

"That is right! I turned myself into a bomb! Since i can't clearly defeat you,i turned into a kamikaze! And when the fuse on my head will go completely down,i'll make an explosion so big that it will take down the whole square!" BomberNanimon answered.

"W-What!? No way,are you serious!?" Toriko exclaimed. "He plans to detonate!?" Shark added. Benjamin profited of the two detectives distraction to pull them away and to get far. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! IT SEEMS THAT IN THE END WE ARE VICTORIUS! NOW THERE IS NOTHING THAT YOU CAN DO!" He exclaimed.

"Curse you! Kaiser-" WereGarurumon was going to attack him,but BomberNanimon interrupted him. "Woah,woah,hold on! Don't be rushed! Do you really want to do this? Because if you attack me,i'll directly explose! You'll just make things shorter!"

"What!?" WereGarurumon exclaimed. Shark looked around and saw the Digimon that looked at the scene. Everything was now way more serious than before.

Starmon's arm started to shake. "Shit…those two got us cornered…hey! What's the problem Starmon?" Toriko asked.

"Is…is everything really futile now?" Starmon said.

"What!? Why are you saying this!?" Toriko exclaimed.

"We can't do nothing,Toriko! If we touch that thing,he'll explode! Is just watching all we can do!?" Starmon started to get anxious and worried. But most of all…he was frustrated for the fact that he could not do anything.

"That is not true,Starmon! We still have one card to play!" Toriko said,showing the gun that he was holding.

"You mean that? Are you really sure we can do that? What if we miss! I don't want Digimon to die because i missed! It's an accurate attack what you want to do! The chances of missing are too much!" Starmon said.

"Listen,buddy! You're the one i least expect to hear such a thing from! You are clearly in panic,you need to chill out,dude!" Toriko retorted.

"How can i calm down if this place will be obliterated in a moment!?" Starmon exclaimed,more agitated.

"Starmon! You're the one that usually gives me and the others suggestion of what to do in battle or in the hard moments! And you always now how to teach me things about life,like how you taught me that sometimes it's better to me to just shut the fuck up! Now it is my turn to help you out! Just like you did until now! And we practiced for that thing! Don't worry…everything will be alright…if you focus not of what could happen if you miss…but if you focus of how to beat the hell out of that idiot! Do you trust me?" Toriko continued.

Starmon silenced for some seconds,looking at him with stars in his eyes. He was impressed that,despite being a jerk most of the times,Toriko could also be someone that always knew how to enforce the others and make them stronger. Deep in his heart…he felt proud to be partner with a guy like him. "Toriko…Understood! I'll trust you!"

"Hey! You made those stars in your eyes! That means that you are happy!" Toriko said with a laugh. "Let's just do it."

"Everything is charming,but what are you two planning about?" Shark asked. "I hope that works!"

"Just watch!" Toriko said taking the gun. "Uno! Due! I'll just need two shots to take him down!"

Benjamin and BomberNanimon bursted out in laugh after hearing those words. "TWO HITS!? YOUR BRAIN BURNED! ISN'IT!?"

"Now!" Toriko shoot two bullets from the gun. Starmon ran as fast as he could to follow the bullets's trajectory. He managed to reach them. "PASS!" With accurate precision and strength he kicked the first bullet from below,making it go up.

"AHAHA! I TOLD YOU! IF YOU HIT ME I'LL-" BomberNanimon was going to threat them,but he found himself shocked when he saw that the bullet that went up,touched the fuse,turning it off. Benjamin made a stunned and stupid face. "W-what the-" BomberNanimon was stunned,but he couldn't finish the line that the second bullet hit him in the bell. He yelled out of pain and blood came out from his belly.

"N-NO WAAAAAY!" Benjamin exclaimed.

"That was amazing,Toriko!" Shark said. Toriko made a smirk. "Eheh! It took us several months of practice to do this,but we created this technique! When i shot bullets from my gun,Starmon is extra-careful to hear the right moment when the pistol shots the bullets and follows them. Then,when he got closer to the bullets,he kicks them in order to make them change direction,so that they can hit the target more properly. Sometimes he can even kick a bullet more than one time." He explained.

"I couldn't believe this,but…it worked. Thank you for comforting me…" Starmon said,embarassed.

"Don't worry! Next time trust me more,knucklehead!" Toriko said. He then turned on the enemies. "Now,Shark,i think we have some…unfinished business…don't you agree?" He said.

"Absolutely. They got enough hits. It's time to finish them!" Shark answered.

"Then let's do it!" Starmon exclaimed,running towards BomberNanimon. WereGarurumon went after him as well.

"Wait,What!?" BomberNanimon exclaimed. But he found himself in front of the two other Digimon yet again,who punched him,making him clash against the wall. "Idiots! Just because i can't explode anymore that doesn't mean that i can't fight anymore! TAKE THIS! Baku Oyaji Punch!" This time BomberNanimon used both of his fists to attack. The Digimon joined both of his punches to do a major damage to Starmon. The star shaped Digimon then,blocked them with his hands. He hold still despite the explosion.

"I still have strength! I can fight!" BomberNanimon protested while pushing.

"You know? Sometimes…you have to understand…that there are some battles that you can't win!" Starmon answered. He then lowered his head to avoid the hit and counterattacked with an uppercut. "Star Upper!"

BomberNanimon was threw away,and in that moment,WereGarurumon was ready to attack. "Garuru Kick!" The wolf hit BomberNanimon,making him mash on the ground.

Despite all,BomberNanimon got up. "Again,AGAIN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF BEING SENT TO THE GROUND! THE NEXT ATTACK WILL FINISH YOU FOR SURE!"

But Starmon made a step fowards. "I admire your determination. But accept it,you lost! Meteor Squall!" He then summoned a shower of meteors.

BomberNanimon was about to throw himself,but he stopped when he saw the meteors coming down. "HOLY SHI-" He didn't even have the time to run that he got fully hit by the meteors,making him disappear in data.

"Oh yes!" Toriko exclaimed.

"Now…we deal with the human one." Shark said,glaring at Benjamin.

The muscled man had his mouth wide open,more than before,after seeing his partner get defeated.

"The choice is up to you. We can take you with good manners,or bad manners." Starmon said.

Like nothing happened,Benjamin gritted his teeth and looked at the two detectives. "WHO DO YOU THINK I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!? JUST BECAUSE I LOST MY DIGIMON DOESN'T MEAN THAT I CAN WIN! THAT'S IT! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU PERSONALLY!" He then started to make fighting moves and weird noises. He wasn't even trying to get closer to them,he just…made stupid moves.

"…Uhm…what is he doing exactly?" Shark asked.

"Ok,let's just get over with." Toriko ended. He recharged his gun and shoot at him in the leg. But little he knew…that this action…would have made them the spectators of one of the most ridiculous things ever.

Once he got hit…Benjamin started to yell out of pain,but he yelled and moved like he slowed down. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Toriko,Shark,Starmon and WereGarurumon were just flabbergasted by what was going on. There was nothing to say. Just…to watch. Toriko just shaked his head and used another shot. This time,at the shoulder. But Benjamin…did it again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Did…did he just did that again?" Toriko asked. Even if it was cruel,he shot another bullet and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The mercenary fell on the ground,bleeding in three different parts of his body. Despite this,Benjamin still tried to kill them,by grabbing a pistol of his own.

"Toriko! Shoot now!" Shark exclaimed. This time,Toriko shot him in the chest and…again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Benjamin looked at them one last time with eyes full of anger and then…he died.

"…I…really don't know what to say…" Shark commented.

"I couldn't believe that someone more stupid than an Etemon actually existed…" Starmon added. Toriko came closer to be sure that he was dead. He touched his wrist and heard no pulse. "He passed away." Then,he looked at the corpse and saw that he had something on his back pocket. He grabbed it and he was suprised to see what it was.

Another USB key. Just like Molock's one.

"Woah! Are you seeing this?" Toriko asked. He then grabbed the other key from his pocket and compared it to the other. "There is no doubt! They're the same!"

"Indeed. There is no difference." Shark said. "but if he too,had it…this means only a thing…"

"There are others of them." Starmon ended. Another piece of the puzzle of the Saiba case was found.

"Others,uh? That makes me wonder how many there can be of them in total…and what is their utility." Toriko said.

"Well,let's not think of it now. We still came out from a battle. Now i suggest we should take some minutes of rest!" WereGarurumon said.

"Well,i'm ok with this!" Toriko answered,too happy.

"Fine then. Let's recover for a bit and then we can say that we can head to the castle." Shark said.

After a while,the police came to take out Benjamin's coprse. Toriko and Shark gave all the informations about what happened,except of course about the true identity of the mercenary's boss. If they would have spoke about it,things would get complicated. Then,Shark called Shizuka to let her and Cheri know that they are fine and that they were heading to the castle.

"Ok. Make sure that your Digimon are fine,ok? Perfect. Bye!" Shark saluted Shizuka but then he had some difficulties on closing the call. "Now how can i end this call? Dammit,this stupid phone!" Then Toriko came and touched the button to close the call. It really seemed that Shark was denied to technology.

"I wonder how is he on the computer…" Starmon said. "Usually,it's Cheri that does all the work." WereGarurumon answered. "After seeing him like this,i can understand why."

"No one is perfect. For example,i have this flaw. Now let's go to that castle." Shark said,moving on.

"Guess it can't be helped." Toriko said.

The castle of Radiant Garden was full of cracks,openings,missing pieces and other signs of destruction,but it was still standing. No one could enter it,if not under permission. The only ones that could enter it normally were the law enforcement forces. So two detectives like Toriko and Shark were able to enter without problems. The reason for this restriction was this: The castle was full of reports regarding the laws and secrets of the Digital World,so to be sure that no potential threat could enter,they made the castle fully supervised.

The two detectives were walking through the corridors of the abbandoned castle,guided by one of the guards,a tall black Digimon that looked like a fortress called Rock Chessmon. While walked,Toriko saw the conditions in which the castle was facing. "Eugh…i wonder what happened here…"

Rock Chessmon led them to a small room messed up that looked like a study. "Here. The studies about Digimon's inner powers are here."

"Thank you." Shark answered. The black Digimon nodded and went away. So the two detectives and their Digimon looked around in the room to find something that could help them.

"I wonder if ever came here. This place is full of informations!" Toriko observed.

"First we have to see if they would let him pass." Starmon answered.

"Well,he's one of the Chosen Children who saved the Digital World,so i don't see any problem with that." Toriko continued.

"Then it depends on the time he has." Starmon ended.

"Did you found anything?" Shark asked.

"Unfortunately no. It should be easy,though! This is the only shelf in the room!" Toriko said. "We have to consider the order in which these books were made." Starmon commented.

Finally,WereGarurumon found something. A blue book. "Hey! Maybe there is something here!"

" 'The power of a Digimon'. It's the book Rock Chessmon mentioned!" Toriko said.

"Good. Let's search." Shark ended.

After scrolling through the pages a bit,they found what they were looking for: A chapter dedicated to the darkness.

"There it is. Can you read,please?" Shark asked to his partner. So the wolf started reading.

" 'The darkness. One of the most influential elements in the Digital World. It always exist,it has always existed and it will always exist. Even if someone tries to destroy it once and for all,there will always be a small fragment of it that will keep living. There are some Digimon that got used to it and darkness became part of it. But the problem lies in what way the darkness is used or created. Usually,darkness comes out when a Digimon or another living being is consumed by negative feelings,such as hate,sorrow or rage. It was usually seen as a black matter coming out from the body of someone. The darkness can give more power,but it can also slowly destroy the heart of a Digimon,making it change personality even in a radical way or make it go out of control. Out there might exist some Digimon that could take advantage of it and try to use that power to take over the Digital World. Of course,the weakness of darkness is its counterpart,the light. Now there are some scientists that are trying to build a device that can summon the power of the light in order to make the darkness fade away. But we think that darkness could even corrupt those items,since both light and darkness come out from the heart of someone. One last element is that there is also a variant of the power of darkness. We said that usually darkness come out from th negative feelings of a Digimon,but there are also Digimon that have it as their natural element. One of them is an unknown Digimon that someone saw wandering around through the Digital World,in search of something. They never saw its true identity,since he was all covered in shadows. They also saw that its attacks were fully made of darkness,but no one was able to go deeper the question. Surrender to the darkness or face it,the choice belong to each one of us. The only thing we can say it's an old saying. May your heart be your guiding key.' The chapter ends here"

"The device that can summon the light…they were clearly talking about the creation of the Digivice." Shark said. "It seems that at those times,the production was barely started."

"And then…the chapter talks about the mysterious Digimon…the description is the same as what Kumo told us…so surely…it must be that Digimon. Oh dammit…this means that the situation is only getting more serious…" Toriko added.

Still another clue,but more questions coming in. Who could ever be this strange Digimon. What was he actually looking for. And most important…how could it be that Saiba had a partner like him? Just like before,the answers would only have been found if they pushed foward and go deeper in the case,like every detective.

"Meh…i think that this is all for now." Starmon said.

"I agree. Let's head back to the agency and then we'll go to yours to inform them about our cooperation." Shark said.

"Well,you could always call Kyoko,you have her number!" Toriko said.

"First,you know how i am with electronic devices. And second,it's been a while since i last saw them,so a visit should not be that bad." Shark answered.

"If you say so…" WereGarurumon said with a smirk.

The search was over,so the two detectives and their Digimon left the castle. But they didn't know that someone was watching them.

David Eligor was standing still on the top of a wall in the distance,looking at the two detectives that were walking back at the agency.

"Eligor…" A voice from behind called his name. David turned back and saw Saiba's Digimon approaching him. He was covered in a big shadow,like only its shilouette could be seen…like in the book's description. "I see that you were looking at those guys for a while…" He said with a deep voice.

"Yes. And it seems that Benjamin has been defeated." Eligor answered. The Digimon showed no signs of worries of anger after hearing the news. He simply looked too at Toriko and Shark. "They really are the Chosen Children's little kids. Just like them,they always get out of troubles. But i find them more…interesting…"

"What should i do?" Eligor asked.

"Nothing for now. They only have two keys. The situation is still balanced for us. But continue to keep an eye on them…knowing their weakness is not a bad thing…" Saiba's Digimon replied.

* * *

Toriko finally came back to the Chesire Cat Agency,alongside with the crew of the Lion Fang one,to report everything that happened.

Rikka was playing with the two USB keys,fascinated by them. "Two equal keys…i wonder what is the truth behind them…"

"Please,be careful not to broke them!" Leppamon advised.

Meanwhile Kyoko looked at Toriko and the three detectives behind him. "So you got attacked by another one of Saiba's mercenaries and found another key. Not only that,you also discovered something that may be connected to Saiba's Digimon." She said.

"Yes! This is exactly what happened!" Toriko said with a smile.

"You know? Now that i heard of this story,i really wanted to come with you,Toriko! Was that guy really that stupid?" Aria asked.

"You have no idea." Shizuka answered. "Oh! You must be one of the newbies! I'm Shizuka Hayabusa!" She then came in front of her and extended her hand.

"Uhm,Aria Artorias…nice to meet you…" Aria said,holding her hand confused. While Cheri talked with Kasai. "So you are Kyoko's best friend?" She asked.

"Yes. And you don't know how hard it is to stay with her without getting embarassed." Kasai said with a grin.

"Can we please not talk about it!?" Kyoko exclaimed. "Anyways,i'm happy that we can work together once again,Shark! I think this could be quite fun!" She then said to the other leader with a smile.

"Well,i have to be honest,Toriko,you had done a wonderful job. Your research helped us to understand the situation a little bit better. And it seems that your attempts at humor can sometime be quite useful!" Kouta said with a smile.

"Yes,you were great,despite what happened today. You are forgiven,at least for me." Kyoko added.

"Heh! Thanks Kouta!" Toriko said with a smile.

"By the way,Starmon,it's true that you were paralyzed at a certain moment during the battle with that Digimon?" BaoHackmon asked curious.

"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT,OK!?" Starmon exclaimed. The same mood as Kyoko.

"We shall start some investigation by tomorrow." Shark said.

"It's fine for me. In the meanthime…how about a cup of coffee?" Kyoko asked with a smile. In that moment,a face of discomfort appeared in everyone.

"Uhm…Y-you mean right now? Because i just remembered that i had some important things to do…" Rina said.

"Yeah! Me too!" Everyone else exclaimed. They then ran away.

"…Do you have any idea why this happens?" Kyoko asked to her Digimon. "No. I don't know." DORUgamon simply answered to not offend her.

"Anf…anf..she was trying to kill us all!" Toriko said,in another room.

"I too drank her coffee…and it wasn't a pleasant experience…" Shark added.

"By the way…is Yatsura still out?" Toriko then asked to Kouta.

"Yes. She'll return tomorrow." Kouta replied. Toriko felt more guilty and sighed.

"Did something happened with Yatsura?" Shark answered.

"Yes. To put it in a simple way,this guy here went too far with his humor." The dark blonded guy replied.

"Oh…i understand…" Shark said.

"I know…but…i think that after my turn is finished…i'll make my ammends." Toriko said.

"Really?" Starmon asked. "Really." Toriko replied.

"Good luck." Shark simply ended.

"I'll need it…" Toriko added.

* * *

That night…

Yatsura was laying on her sofa,listening 'Fly me to the moon' (The version of the anime 'Neon Genesis Evangelion') On the radio. She was staring at the ceiling with a normal look,like she wasn't actually thinking of something.

Suddendly,someone knocked at the door. "Who could possibly be?" Yatsura wondered. When she opened the door she saw Toriko standing there.

"Hey Yatsura!" Toriko saluted. Of course,Yatsura wasn't happy to see him. Without saying anything,she slammed the door in front of him.

Toriko scratched his head. He had to think about something to talk with her and clarify the situation. "Please Yatsura! I just want to talk!" He said.

"GET OUT!" Yatsura yelled.

Toriko got scared by that scream and he got silent for some seconds. "…Come on,Yatsura…don't you wanna have a little chat with a friend?" He asked hopeful.

Yatsura thought about it for a moment. In the end she made a deep breath and opened the door. "Come in." She simply said.

Toriko was feeling better now. So he entered and got caught by the beauty of Yatsura's house. Her living room was pretty big,with two sofas,a shell attached at the wall,a transparent table with white legs and chairs,a pretty big television and on the right there was the kitchen. The floor was made of wood and there was also a big carpet colored of grey. "Wow…this is really a good place where to live…" He commented.

"Thanks." Yatsura simply answered with a tired tone. "Where is ExVeemon?" Toriko then asked.

"He's resting. He was pretty tired." Yatsura answered.

"You look tired too!" Toriko noticed. But Yatsura's expression made him feel that it was not the moment. Also,he came to talk about that.

"So,what do you want?" Yatsura asked.

"Well…i wanted to talk about what happened this morning…" Toriko replied.

"Really? Do you want to make me feel like a complete idiot again?" Yatsura asked angry.

"What? No! I would never do that!" Toriko retorted.

"Oh yeah? Well,today it looked like you did!" Yatsura said. Toriko was cut in half. She was actually right. "…You're right…and i wanted to day that…i'm sorry…"

But Yatsura still didn't trust him. "Ok,you're sorry,but that is not enough! Because what assures me that you won't do the same another time? It's always like this! You excuse yourself but then you continue to act like this! I just can't stand it,ok!?"

Toriko felt even more guilty. She said another right thing. How many times did that happened,and how many times will it happen again? He didn't know what to say. So…he did the best thing he could do: Being himself. "You're right again…it's just that…i try to make the others happy…but i always end up hurting him. And with that,i get hurt myself. Because it's the exact opposite of what i really wanted to do. I tried several times to change but i still missed the target. Because i always forget what i should really do in some situation…being silent and just hold those words for me. I'm serious Yatsura…you're not the problem…i'm the dumbass here. And i know how much a good friend you are. I…don't want to be rejected by you…so what i want to say is…please,forgive me."

Yatsura looked at him with surprise. But deep inside her,she knew that despite being a complete idiot,Toriko knew what friendship really was. So she made a little laugh. "You're an idiot." The boy took it as a compliment and made a little smile. "But…after all,you're right too. Let's admit it: I am too shy."

"Yatsura…" Toriko said.

The girl then sat on the sofa. "Since i was a little girl,it always have been like this. I want to ask something but i can't say a letter because i think too much about what could possibly happen if i ask something,so i look goofy or funny to the others. And that is because…i think too much. Even Kasai said it to me last time. It's just that...i feel smaller than any of you guys…pathetic,isn'it? But…it happens. Maybe because i always felt alone and week. Kasai made me more optimistic after that day,but i still feel so small…so useless. And this thing is slowly tearing me apart…and sometimes i pretend that it's not like that. That's why one day i ended up fighting with another girl…" Yatsura explained. "Toriko?"

Toriko sat down near her to listen. "How can you be so optimistic and happy even when everything is clearly sinking down?" She asked.

Toriko looked down and thought. "…Maybe because i cannot admit that there are times when someone could be sad…like i'm trying to escape from the harsh reality…the thing is that i saw too many sad scenes in my life. So i said to myself that i would always try to make the sadness lower,by making the other laugh. But then i came to a simple fact: The sadness is an important emotion in everyone's life,it helps us to tell the truth,to be more bonded to someone else…we really need it. But it seems that i still don't get it…and hey…don't be sad for the fact that you can't change…as you can see,i too,am still the same. After all,my father said that changes only happen with time. Bit by bit…and surely he knows something about it,since he was the Digimon Kaiser. We resemble each other more than we could have thought. And hey! It's not true that you are useless! You are part of the agency! Of the family!"

A moment of silence for the two of them. Then Yatsura looked at him with a smile and then she hugged him. "I agree…and…i appreciate what you said…you are forgiven. I wish i could be more like you..."

Toriko returned the hug. "It's all right. And hey,maybe you'll become like me someday! Sorry again,i even made you go back before…" While Starmon heard everything from the Digivice and smiled. He was happy to hear that.

But Yatsura opened her eyes. "Wait,what?" She asked.

"I said that i'm sorry for making you go back to home before." Toriko repeated. But actually…the truth was…

"Oh no! I didn't come back before because of that!" Yatsura said.

Toriko had his eyes wide open. "What!? You didn't!?"

"No! You see…today while i was working i puked and felt sick on the bell. So i asked Kyoko if i could go back at home and she said yes. That's all!" Yatsura answered. With an embarassed smile.

Toriko…simply facepalmed. He already had seen too much stupid scenes today. And this was the cherry on the pie. "…Are you kidding me?"


	13. Chapter 13: A Different Hero

Digimon Adventure 04 Chapter 13: A Different Hero

By Bluestar076

What's up everybody? Bluestar here with a new Chapter! This one should have been posted before the beginning of the new year, but I didn't manage to finish it for that date (When it comes to day I'm terrible, I know it) Anyways, there also good news! With this one we finally finished the introductive chapters! That is right, all of this was only the introduction of the main characters even if, of course, we got to show the premises of this first saga (Yes, this story will be pretty long). So after this, the story wil finally begin! (For real this time)

I hope you enjoy!

Note: I do not own Digimon or the song After All. All rights and characters belong to Bandai, Toei Animation and Christine Ebersole. Also, This is a fantasy story. All references to real people, groups, places, laws and names are completely casual.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: A Different Hero**

Somnus, 23:00 P.M. Despite being a populated city, no one dared to get closer on the government skycraper since it got surrounded by that barrier. Mostly because the people of the place thought that if they went on that building, something terrible would have happened to them, like a meeting with the responsible of this strange phenomenon. And since the efforts to destroy the barrier so far resulted to be futile, they had a taste of what tremendous power was behind all of this. But someone still tried to take a stand.

Tsuna and his partner Coredramon were standing in front of the barrier. They didn't know much of that protection, but the young detective wasn't scared. He knew that the skycraper became the enemy's lair and if he and his friends took over it, the situation would have been completely overturned. The rain was falling heavily on his clothes and on his hair, but he didn't care. He was determined to take down the obstacle, no matter what.

"Are…are you sure you want to do this, Tsuna?" Coredramon asked. His tone was serious, but he had some doubt in his mind.

"Of course i am! Come on! Let's crack this little shield!" Tsuna exclaimed with grit. The blue dragon turned on the barrier and his eyes slit. "Ok! I trust you! Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon shoot blue flames from his mouth against the barrier. The fire was so high that it created some smoke. At first, Tsuna made a smirk of satisfaction because he thought he had hit the mark, but soon he was incredulous to see that the barrier was still intact. "What!?" He exclaimed.

"It didn't work!" Coredramon said. But Tsuna was still firm on his thoughts. "Come on, again!" He said. Coredramon nodded and tried a second time. "Blue Flare Breath!" The Digimon shoot other flames at the barrier, but alas, the result was the same. "Dammit!" The boy said.

"What should we do?" Coredramon asked. "There's got to be a way. This damm thing can't be indestructible! Try another attack!" Tsuna replied.

"Got it! Strike Bomber!" Coredramon then tried to break that protection with the flick of his tail. He heard an impact when he smashed the tail, but the attack didn't work. Coredramon started to get annoyed and he tried to use his tail three more times.

But nothing.

Tsuna got even more frustrated. He looked at the barrier angry as he clenched his fist. "No! I won't let that bastard of Saiba have the last laugh!" He said.

"Do we have more options?" Coredramon asked.

"There is still your G Shurunen-II attack, but i should touch your Gekerin to make you do that! I don't want to see my friend go berserk!" Tsuna answered. Then he had no other choice: They had to use the old manners. "That's it! Let's try to destroy it with a flurry of punches!"

"Fine…" Coredramon said. He got closer to the barrier and started to punch it, hoping to have a result. "BABABABAABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAAAAANG!" The Digimon and his partner released their fight cry, but it was another useless move.

"This thing won't go down…" Coredramon noticed. But Tsuna refused to believe that. "No way! There surely is a way to make this stupid force field disappear! And i'll find it!" He then started to punch the barrier himself. Harder, faster, stronger, but not even a small crack appeared. "COME ON, STUPID SHIT! COLLAPSE!" He shouted.

Coredramon was getting worried. "Tsuna! It's no use! We can't do anything at the moment! We should ignore it for now!" He tried to make him reason but Tsuna didn't want to hear another word. "FUCK I SAID NO! WE PASSED THROUGH MORE DANGEROUS STUFF THAN THIS! I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS THE WORK OF A DIGIMON THAT HAS THE POWER OF DARKNESS! I'LL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THIS BARRIER! COME ON! JUST GO DOWN!" He continued to give punch.

Coredramon felt more brave and helped him. "Ok! I'm in the team again!" Coredramon reached the barrier as well and punched it again. The duo used all of their energy and will, but even so…nothing changed. The barrier was still there, protecting the skycraper. They tried of half an hour, but at a certain point, their energy had to finish.

Tsuna started to become tired and after one last punch he sat on the ground, breathing slowly. "Ugh…Fuck! You got to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry, Tsuna…" Coredramon excused.

"It's not your fault. There is something i'm missing…but what?" Tsuna said. Until…

"I would like to give you the answer, but i can't. Although one thing is for sure: If you insist on that way you won't get nothing." A voice said.

Both Tsuna and Coredramon turned around quickly and what they saw alarmed them, since that person wasn't a simple one.

Jake Ambra was there, looking at them with a smile on his face. Due to his popularity, Tsuna recognized him. "You! What are you doing here!?" He then asked.

"Oh! Nothing really! I was just passing by. And by the way…i should ask you that question. After all this is our territory. But i'm certain that i already know your answer. What i want to say is that you can keep on trying if you want, but just to inform you, this barrier is immune to all kind of attacks, both physical and energetic." Jake answered, walking like nothing important was happenng.

Coredramon couldn't stand that behaviour. "So what!? Are you going to kill us!?" He then asked.

Hearing that made Jake laugh a bittle. "What? No, i don't think so. As i said,i was only taking a walk! And this is not the scenario i would pick up for a fight. We only met! Nothing more…and if i were you, i wouldn't do something reckless like that. Your friend Kumo, last time, tried to give me a punch in the face and it didn't end well for him!"

"Yeah! Maybe because he was only with a friend while there were five of you! Am i right, cheater!?" Tsuna exclaimed. Despite the insult, Jake continued to smile. For him, it was all a show.

"What can i say? Things like this happen, especially when you want to fulfill your dreams. Everyone wants to make their dreams come true. Like me…like you…like your family…or like your friends. And for me, every way is valid. I mean, look at me now! Through actions that you call 'miserable' or 'mercilessly' i finally made my dream to be known everywhere come true! You should try that way too…you…"

"…Me?" Tsuna asked. "I know you are from the Chesire Cat Agency but i don't know your name." Jake answered.

"What!? Are you trying to make fun of me, Tsunayoshi Motomiya!?" Tsuna asked confused and annoyed.

"There you are! Tsunayoshi! That's a beautiful name! And my…you have quite the temper…I'm sure that you have the eyes of a killer right now…they say that there is difference between the categories we are in…but we are the same. We both fight and we both kill. But that is how life works. Don't you-" Jake was going to continue to talk but he interrupted himself when he saw that both Tsuna and Coredramon were going against him. "QUIT BLATTERING!" They both exclaimed.

Then Jake smiled, quickly took his digivice and got surrounded by a magenta aura, from which his partner, Orochimon, came out. Due to the appearance of the huge snake Digimon, the detective and Coredramon stopped.

"Are you serious!?" Coredramon asked. But he didn't even have the time to think that Orochimon already hit both of them with his tail, making them crash against the wall.

Tsuna groaned of pain while holding his belly, while Coredramon looked at the Digimon with worried eyes.

"Didn't mom and dad told you that interrupting people while they're talking is rude? Since you are a detective, i thought you knew it. I tried to go down on both of you. But you asked me to do it…" Jake said. He and his Digimon came closer to Tsuna and Coredramon. "Do it." Jake told to his partner.

"As you wish." Orochimon answered pleased, as he made the tip of his tail as sharp as a sword, poitning at Tsuna's heart. But luckily, the fate didn't want them to die yet, because…

"Strike Claw!"

When the mercenary and Orochimon turned around they saw a mass of fire charging against them. "What!?" They were taken by surprise,so they got hit. The damage was big, but not mortal. When they recovered they saw that the flames went out, revealing a dragon Digimon. It was Strikedramon.

"A Strikedramon so you must be…" Orochimon said. His thought was right, next to Strikedramon, since Aisu appeared.

"Well well well…" Jake said. "So…do you still want to try to take my cousin's life?" Aisu asked with a calm tone.

Jake then turned around and saw that both Tsuna and Coredramon stood up, despite the hit from before. "Anf…anf…i'm ok…i can still fight!" Coredramon said.

Jake looked at the left and saw Aisu and Strikedramon. Then he looked at the right and saw Tsuna and Coredramon. But he still had a happy tone. "Really? Two against one?"

"I wouldn't say that, hypocrite!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Are you actually scared?"

"Oh don't get me wrong! I would accept the challenge! But i don't have time for this now…so i'll leave it to you Orochimon." Jake answered.

"What do you mean?" Aisu asked.

"Sake Breath!" Orochimon released an alcohol-laden breath that covered the area where the two detectives were standing.

"Oh dear lord!" Aisu exclaimed, covering her nose. Strikedramon had his node covered by his helmet,so the toxic breath didn't affect him. When the breath disappeared, Aisu got disappointed by the fact that Jake and Orochimon went away. She sighed. "Clichè." Strikedramon commented.

"I had to expect it…But wait! What about Tsuna and Coredramon?" Aisu then asked. She saw that they were fine, luckily, but they were lying on the ground with stupid expressions on their faces. That meant that they had breathed the toxin. The girl facepalmed. "Oh great…"

"I don't think they're gonna wake up soon. What should we do?" Strikedramon asked.

Aisu thought about it but she had no choice. "Ok…i got it…please, take Coredramon…"

"Got it." Strikedramon replied as he grabbed Coredramon on his shoulder. Aisu grabbed Tsuna. The way she grabbed him and the way he layed his head made her look like she was carrying a dead body. Fortunately, there was no one around, so the girl could avoid misunderstandings. And they left.

Meanwhile, Jake and Orochimon were on the top of a building, watching the two detectives. "The bells hadn't played your requiem. Not yet." Jake said with a grin. "Till the next episode, buddies." He then left. His Digimon followed him.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Motomiya, also known as Tsuna, was born on the 11th of December 2018. His father, Daisuke Motomiya was the founder of a well-known chain of ramen restaurants, and he was also the leader of the Chosen Children in 2002. His mother, Hikari Yagami, was one of the original Chosen Children back in 1999, 2002 and 2005. She was known not only to be the 8th Chosen Child, but also she became, in particular conditions, the body of the being who wanted order and balance in the Digital World known as Homeostasis.

Since he had took many aspects from Daisuke, many of the Chosen Children expected a lot from Tsuna. They thought he had the gift of the leadership. Even Daisuke gave his glasses (which originally belonged to Taichi) to him. At first, he was ok with it. He thought that he could do it and that it could have been a wonderful experience. The idea of guide the others was something that excited him.

So, back in 2027, Tsuna and the others started their first journey on the Digital World. "Are you guys ready?" He asked.

The others nodded. And so they departed. He was the one leading the others. Back then, he looked back for one last time, and saw that both of his parents were giving him a smile of support. Those smiles made him even more determined and ready.

But…

"Aisu! What's wrong?" Kasai asked to her sister. The little girl had a wound on her knee. "I…i fell."

"Guys! We shouldn't lose time on something like that! Can you stand up?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know…" Aisu answered unsecure. "Tsuna! We can't ingore her wound! We should do something!" Rikka protested. In a moment, Tsuna felt a sense of guilty and indecision. He knew that he had to help her, but he also wanted to proceed on the journey.

"O-Ok! Ok! Let me see!" Tsuna decided to help her. After seeing her knee he took a leaf and tried to bandage her with that.

"Tsuna, do you know what you are doing?" His partner, who was a Chibimon at the moment, asked.

"W-what are you saying!? Of course i do!" Tsuna exclaimed. But Kumo already knew where this was going on. "…You don't know…" He said.

"Kumo! Please! I'm focusing now!" Tsuna insisted. "There we go! How do you feel?" He asked, after he put the bandage on Aisu.

"I…i feel the sore knee…" Aisu answered.

"Nah! It must be the pain! Come on guys! Let's get going!" Tsuna said, starting to walk.

"Tsuna you used the wrong plant…it will make Aisu's knee all red." Chikara said. Those words made Tsuna stop. "W-what?" He asked.

"Tsuna! Are you idiot!? You made it worse!" Rina shouted to him. "HOW COULD I KNOW!?" Tsuna retorted.

"Aisu…" Koromon (Strikedramon's Baby II form) said worried.

In that moment, Kyoko came close to her friend and tried to fix things. "Don't worry. Aisu will be all right. Let me do this. Could you help me,Chikara?"

"Yes!" Chikara replied. Everyone was looking over the inured friend, while he was standing there…watching them. "…Tsuna? Are you alright?" Chibimon asked,looking his friend. The little kid didn't answer.

Soon…Tsuna had to learn that being a leader was a very important role. He initially didn't care of what was happening to the group, but inside of him, in his heart, he was slowly getting the truth: He wasn't suitable for being a leader.

He couldn't handle all the problems within the group, and more uncomfortable situations both for him and both for the others, happened.

"What is happening?" Tsuna asked, hearing someone screaming.

"Kouta and Toriko are arguing on who should lit the fire for the night." His brother, Sasuke answered.

"Ok, ok let me handle this." Tsuna said. He then came closer to the two boys. "Ok guys! Let's be honest here! Who was supposed to lit the fire?" He asked.

"Of course it was me!" Toriko answered. But Kouta had to complain. "That's not fair! You already had this role two days ago!"

"Sorry Kouta, but if this was his turn, then he'll lit the fire!" Tsuna said.

"Wait, Kouta is right, he should lit the fire for on-" Yatsura was going to say something,but Tsuna pushed her back. "STAY OUT OF IT!" He exclaimed. But he didn't know what he had just done.

Yatsura fell on the water. "HELP ME! PLEASE! I CAN'T SWIM!" She exclaimed.

"OH NO, YATSURA!" Kyoko exclaimed. Immediately, Kasai dived into the water and saved her.

Some moments later, Yatsura was sitting on a rock, wearing a blanket and trembling with cold.

"What is your problem!? You could have killed her!" Punimon (Kumo's partner) exclaimed. The boy trembled as well, but with fear. "I…i didn't mean it…I'm sorry! I'M SO SORRY!" Tsuno started to run away with the hands on the head.

"…Kouta…you'll lit the fire tonight…" Toriko said. After that, he went away. Everyone looked at the direction where Tsuna head.

The boy had hidden between two trees, looking at his feet, with tears coming down from his eyes. This was just too much for him.

Sasuke found him and tried to have a discution with him. "Tsuna?"

"Leave me Sasuke…i don't want to talk with no one…" Tsuna said, sobbing.

"But Tsuna…" Sasuke tried once again but…

"PLEASE SASUKE! I just…want to stay alone…" Tsuna said.

Sasuke silenced. He looked at him one last time and went away.

Tsuna took off his googles and looked them. Those were aviators googles. And usually they were a mark of courage and reliability. But Tsuna knew that this was not his case. He had courage,but he wasn't reliable. Perhaps it was better for everyone that he should have been alone. Those were the googles of two great heroes who saved the Digital World. But…could he be considered as a hero? He thought not. His father, Daisuke, was a stubborn person, but he still had a sense of determination that made him help the others. Tsuna…on the other hand…was an hot-head. But what made him feel more like scum, someone who didn't deserve to have all that he got, was about what the others would have expected from him. He deluded everyone. He was not meant to be a guide.

Fortunately, other events happened during that journey. Moments that made him happy and made him feel more connected to the others and to his partner, who became a Dracomon. But…he decided…that he had to leave the path that he tried to follow. So when the young children came back from their journey…

"So, how was it son? Did you had fun?" Daisuke asked. But Tsuna silenced and looked at Taichi. "Uncle Taichi…" He said.

"What is it?" Taichi asked. Then Tsuna made something that for them was unexpected. He took off his googles and gave them to Taichi.

"Tsuna?" Veemon asked, shocked.

"I want you to take them back. These were yours, right?" Tsuna said.

"Yeah but…why?" Taichi asked.

"…Because they're not for me…" Tsuna answered. He then started to cry. "Sorry mom…dad…uncle…i failed you. I wasn't a worthy leader…"

Daisuke, Hikari and Taichi looked at each other with worried eyes. Hikari then hugged him. "Don't worry…it's alright." Sasuke limited himself to just watch the scene. He felt terribly sorry for his brother.

In the end Tsuna decided to start a new road. This time for himself. Even if he knew that he wasn't the ideal person to be a leader, he still wanted to think that he could be a good person and maybe he could become the hero he always wanted to be.

Some year later,during his middle school, he had another moment that scarred him to life. In his school, most of the boys had already decided their future career. In particular 4 boys one day, were talking about their dream job.

"I will be a jet pilot!" One of them said. "Really? Well, i'm going to be a sailor!" Another one said. "I'll be a basketball player instead!" the third one exclaimed.

"Oh! I'll be an artist!" The fourth one said.

Then the first boy turned on Tsuna, who was watching the window in that moment. "And you Tsuna? What do you want to be when you'll grow up?" He asked.

"Me? Oh well…i want to help others around me…you see…i want to be a hero!" Tsuna said with a smile. The four boys silenced for a moment and gave confused stare.

"What did you just said?" The second boy asked. "A hero? Are you serious?" The third boy added. "And what kind of hero you want to become? Like Superman?" The fourth boy asked.

"No! I don't know. But i still want to be someone that helps people! Someone that others can count on!" Tsuna answered.

But the four boys weren't convinced. They thought they were talking to an idiot. "Come on! Grow up a little! No one like that exist!" The second boy said.

"Hey! That's not true!" Tsuna retorted, but the first boy came closer to him and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Listen. You have to face the truth and find a real ambition. Nothing like that exists." They then left.

Tsuna looked at them with a confused stare, but he didn't care of what they said. Everyone was free to dream. At least this was his thought.

But not theirs.

Some day later, Tsuna was walking through the school, but then one of the boys took him from behind and carried him away. He decided to get free, but the boy was stronger than he expected. He put him in another corridor where no one was there. He then pushed him against a locker.

Tsuna got immediately covered by those same boys. "You…what do you want from me?" He asked.

"Listen, Motomiya. Your dream as a hero is impossible. Everyone here thinks the same. You should adapt yourself to the sistem and find a true ambition. Stop acting like a child! This is the real life! Not some kind of cartoon!" The first boy said. But Tsuna retorted yet again.

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS!? I didn't say anything about your dreams, so why are you so opposed to mine!? I…i just want to become someone reliable…i don't want to fail again…why are you acting like this?" He asked. Then the first boy came closer.

"Simple. We think that who thinks different or who want to be different, is crap. You're act differently from the others. The world would be a better place if anyone would think the same. But if you disagree, then be ready to face the consequences! Let's get him!" The boys then started to attack him everywhere, very hard.

"AGH! LET ME GO!" He shouted. But nobody could hear him, and he couldn't use his partner, since he was a kind person. He was alone, getting the pain.

"Shut up and suffer!" The third boy said, laughing. "People like you make me want to puke!" The fourth boy added. "Surely he'll go to cry after we finished!" The second one said.

But at a certain point, Tsuna couldn't take it. This was too much for him. He wasn't ready for another suffering like that. So…he answered. "I….HAD…ENOUGH!" Using all of his strength, he got free from those boys, who looked at them shocked.

"WOAH! What the hell!?" The first one said. They didn't knew that, despite there were four of them, he was stronger.

"People like me, you said!? PEOPLE LIKE YOU MAKE ME PUKE! YOU CRAPPY BULLIES!" Tsuna then started to answer, punching all of them more harder. The frustration and the pain he felt poured out on those punches, making the four boys terribly regret what they just have done. In the end, they were the ones who cried. "NO NO! WE'RE SORRY!" They cried. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR NOTHING! NOW SUFFER!" Tsuna answered more angry.

Everything ended up with them on the ground with bruises everywhere. "L-LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" The first one exclaimed. They then ran away.

Tsuna remained still, breathing heavily and thinking of what just happened. In the end, he still suffered, because he thought of another error, apart for not being a leader: He couldn't stay with the others. Because they were telling the truth after all. He was different, and since that, he couldn't stay with the others, because he could hurt or make them angry only with his presence.

The school's director heard about what happened that day. But Tsuna ended up being safe, since the director said that he had done a defensive action. The four boys who bullied him were badly punished for what they did and they even got rejected. After all, they decided to stay away from Tsuna after that day because they were too scared of him. So Tsuna could finish the middle school in peace, but he started to be more solitary. Only sometimes he was with someone. This thing happened even in high school and after he finished his exams.

These two events changed his way of life. He started to be more aggressive, more hasty, he often said and did what he thought, making him pass to humiliating scenes.

But he still wanted to become a hero, even if he was starting to wonder if that dream could still come true, given his circumstances.

But one day, things started to change for the best.

Tsuna was walking through the streets of San Francisco, until he noticed a group of people around a supermarket. Curious, he came closer to see what happened.

They were looking at a man who was holding a woman and pointed to everyone with a gun. "Do not come closer or i'll shoot!" He exclaimed.

"What should we do?" Another man asked. "We should call the police…" A woman said. But Tsuna, out of instinct started to approach him. Everyone looked at him gasping. Some of them thought he was going to commit suicide.

"Hey! What are you doing punk? Stay away!" The criminal exclaimed. But Tsuna didn't answer and came closer. "Hey! Didn't you hear!? Do you want to die!? Listen! I won't go anywhere until i got some money from her! It's a warning!" The man insisted, pointing at him with the gun. But Tsuna still remained silent. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" The man was going to shoot, but Tsuna knew what to do. "Let's go." He said, holding his Digivice. He immediately summoned Coredramon who pushed the man and grabbed the hostage, bringing her away. "WHAT!?" The man exclaimed. He would have never expect that Tsuna had a Digimon.

Then the boy with a punch on his big belly made him knockout. The people who was watching applauded, but he decided to stay silent and went away.

"Uhm…thank you…" The woman said. "Don't mind." Tsuna simply answered. "Forgive him, he's always like this." Coredramon explained to the girl.

After that, Tsuna and his Digimon went on an alley to relax. Since he was a lonely person, he used to stay on uncrowded places. "Not bad out there! We finished it with one hit!" Coredramon said happy.

Tsuna motioned a smile. "Yeah…we were pretty cool. But nothing more." He said. It was an heroic action, but he didn't care at this point. But someone else cared.

"There you are! I thought i lost you!" A voice said from behind. Tsuna recognized that voice, but he got even more suprised when he turned around and saw who was it. A very familiar and close figure to him.

"Kyoko? Is that you?" Tsuna asked.

"That's me! I didn't know that you like to spend time in places like this! That is why i never see you that frequently!" She said jokingly. Tsuna, on the other hand snorted and looked away. "Yeah...you should know that i'm not that social. I've been doing this for a long time. And that is fine for me! At least i don't damage the others…"

Kyoko frowned and crossed her arms. "My, my…many things have changed during these years right? You totally weren't like that when you were a kid…you were more optimistic…" She said. Tsuna immediately turned around and complained about what she just said. "Optimistic? Oh yeah! You mean when i almost killed Yatsura or i didn't care when someone was in trouble or had a problem!? Please, Kyoko, let's be honest! I was a in idiot and a narcissist! I was thinking about things that i couldn't do because the others expected me to do so! But...I'm different ok!? I'm not like the others! I just…wish the others could accept that…"

Kyoko remained stunned by those words. "You…were only a kid…so it's- No you're right." Kyoko was trying to say something but she stopped herself. He was right this time. "It must be terrible to be forced to follow a model that when you aren't suitable for it, but that's in the past, right? Now it is up to you to choose your future."

Tsuna looked at the wall and sighed. "Are you sure? Too bad that the future i want to pursuit is isn't wished by the mass. I tried to open myself to the others once, but they tried to kill me. Do you still think that i am free to choose?" He then asked.

"You're talking about what happened in your middle school?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna was surprised. "How did you know it!?" He asked.

"Well, Sasuke told me what happened that day." Kyoko replied with a smirk.

"Great, now i have a spy as a brother…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Anyways, Tsuna you don't have to take it personally about that. The problem was not you, the problem was them for being assholes. Trust me! There is nothing wrong with your dream. You…want to be a hero, right?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna silenced before giving the answer. He thought that probably Kyoko would have mocked him if he answered, but he couldn't hide the fact that she was his friend. So he took some courage and a deep breath and replied. "Yes. I want to be a hero. But not the hero that you may think! I don't want to be an example, a symbol of piece, someone who can make everyone feel better by always smiling or even a leader! I…just want to defend the others and being myself at the same time…at least i want to be someone reliable…that's all. Come on, insult me!"

But Kyoko silenced. And simply smiled. "I was right. There is nothing wrong with it. Everyone need to be themselves right? And you should do the same. Will you hear what i'm going to say?"

Tsuna thought again, but still,he nodded.

"The world is beautiful. It's true that there are many people that are simply trash, but there are other types of people out there, that you will meet. Someone who will finally trust you. And who knows? Maybe you'll get back the trust of those who got angry at you. But to do this, there is a lot of road in front of you. And you have to walk through it." Kyoko said. "An example is me. Say…what if i told you…that i can help you become what you want to be?"

"Uh?" Tsuna and Coredramon asked.

"I'm very glad to hear that. You know…some time ago i opened a detective agency. We're at seven members now. But there are still some empty places. Think of it! You go around, beating up criminals, and become friends with others! So…what is your answer?" Kyoko answered with a smile.

Tsuna was speechless. No one had ever made such an offer at him before. Maybe this time, life was finally smiling at him. If it was a coincidence or fat it didn't matter to him. What was important to him was that maybe this time…he was finally going to do a good thing, by remaining himself.

"What do you say?" Coredramon asked, liking the idea. Tsuna clenched his fist. And looked down. "What a bitch…" Kyoko was confused but he was not over. "You…You really know how to make the others better, right?"

Kyoko made a smirk. "So i suppose that your answer is…"

"Hell yeah! I accept!" Tsuna said, excited. "I swear, some day…i'll finally be one with no problems at all! I'll finally become a hero!" He shouted.

So Tsuna decided to catch the ball and accepted to become a detective. He still had some issues with being a social people, but he didn't care. As long as he was in the agency, he was sure to go always beyond his limits. So he became a detective of the Chesire Cat Agency.

* * *

Tsuna woke up and looked around. He noticed that he was in a familiar place. "This is…my bedroom?" He wondered. "I was sleeping on my bed?"

"Tsuna! You're awake!" Coredramon said, coming closer. "Oh, hey Coredramon! You're also here! Did you woke up here as well?" His partner asked.

"Yes! But i don't understand how did we end up being here…" Coredramon answered. Tsuna shaked his head. "Dammit, me neither… i just remember that we ended up being attacked by Jake at Somnus. Then Aisu appeared and helped us…Oh right! Aisu! What happened to her!?" He then asked, alarmed.

Coredramon shaked his head quickly and waved his hands. "I-i don't know! I just woke up here!" He answered. Tsuna immediately got up. "We should tell the others about what happe-" He interrupted himself.

"Tsuna?" Coredramon asked.

"A…A…ACHOO!" Tsuna made a big sneeze and then scratched his nose. "Gosh…" "Did you catch a cold?" Cordreamon asked. "No,i'm fine- ACHOO! Let's go." Tsuna insisted, though he sneezed again. But when he opened the door he was shocked at what he saw.

Aisu was sitting on the table, wearing Tsuna's pajamas with porcupines on it, eating some cookies. On the opposite side of the table was Strikedramon, who was eating a fruit. Once she heard the door, Aisu looked at him with a smirk. "Oh it's you. Good morning." She said like nothing happened.

"AISU!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY TABLE!? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY PAJAMAS!?" Tsuna asked quite angry.

But Aisu continued to smile. "Well, since last night you fainted, i brought you back at home. And i thought that it wasn't a good idea leaving you alone in that status, so i decided to stay here for the night. I slept on that couch." She answered, pointing the couch.

"So it wasn't a dream…WAIT, YOU STILL DIDN'T ANSWER AT MY OTHER QUESTION! WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY PAJAMAS!?" He exclaimed.

"This? I've found it on your closet. It fits me well,right?" She asked.

"You're right…BUT IT'S MINE PAJAMAS!" Tsuna shouted again. "I couldn't sleep with the clothes i had! What? You wanted me to sleep only with the bra and the panties?! Aisu countered. Tsuna's cheeks became red. "OF COURSE NOT! YOU'RE MY COUSIN! I WOULD NEVER THINK OF IT! IT WOULD BE HALF-INCESTUOUS! …Fine,but you have to give it back then!" In the end Tsuna admitted that she had the right to wear that pajamas, since she brought him back at home.

"You know i'll do it,silly!" Aisui said, closing an eye. She then looked at the bowl of fruit and saw something that she liked very much. "Oh! A cherry!" She then took it and started to do a strange thing with the tongue. "Lerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolerolero…"

Coredramon was confused. "What is that?" "Get used to it." Strikedramon sighed.

"You are really weird, Aisu…ACHOO!" Tsuna sneezed a third time. "I see that you catch a cold. You went there without an umbrella, after all." Aisu said, eating the cherry. "God, i said no! ACHOO! …DAMMIT I GOT A COLD!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You know that it often rains at Somnus." Strikedramon said, crunching the apple he was eating. "They are telling the truth…" Coredramon added. "Yeah yeah i know…" Tsuna said,sitting on the table as well. He soon noticed that there were cookies, cereals and a bowl of milk. "They're for me?" Tsuna asked. Aisu nodded, eating another cookie. "…Thanks, you're very kind." Tsuna started to put the cereals in the milk. Coredramon, seeing that, screamed internally. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHO THE HELL PUT THE MILK BEFORE THE CEREALS!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Tell me…what were you doing at Somnus?" Aisu asked. Tsuna looked up at her and asked it at her. "What were YOU doing at Somnus?"

"Well, Kyoko asked me to do an inspection of the city, since the presence of Saiba Rei and his mercenaries." Aisu answered with a calm tone.

"And?" Coredramon asked.

"Apart from Jake, i saw no one else. People prefer to stay away from the skycraper. We've asked directly to the citizens and they said that they are scared. They have the right to do so…they aren't involved in this." Aisu explained.

Tsuna looked down at his bowl of cereals and thought of the situation. Everyone was under pressure after that barrier appeared. But someone had to take a stand and try to end this. That is what he was trying to do. He thought of it, as a chance to prove his abilities.

"Now it's your turn. What were you doing at Somnus?" Aisu asked again.

"Ok…i was trying to destroy the barrier at Somnus." Tsuna finally answered. In that moment Both Aisu and Strikedramon looked him straight in the eyes. "What?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna, i love you so much, but, why have you done something that stupid?" Aisu asked.

"Hey! What do you mean!?" Tsuna demanded. "Tsuna, we don't know how the barrier works and we don't know if there is a way to make it disappear or to enter at the skycraper. What you did was an hasty action, with all the respect." Strikedramon answered.

"Listen! I didn't like where the situation was going, so i decided that maybe we should have done something important to hit the enemy! And since that barrier was worrying everyone i had the idea of trying to destroy it! I thought that i could do it! But no…then Jake came in and told me that the barrier is immune to any type of attack…" Tsuna said his reason why he attacked the barrier.

"Immune to all attacks…so what we need is something different that is not violent…" Strikedramon observed.

Aisu was still watching him. "Tsuna, the idea of you trying to unlock this case makes me really happy, and probably even Kyoko and the others feel the same. But you shouldn't have done that. It's true that we often go against something or someone that are unknown for us, but this time is different. We are talking about something on which we could take some informations, and we can't attack it while we still don't know a thing. And you know what they say, if you try to solve a problem so hard, you'll end up making it worse. As i told you, what you did was a good effort, but simply…this is not the right time. We should focus on what we can do now, like getting more informations about the mercenaries."

Tsuna looked at her as well. Even if he hated to admit it, he knew that she was right. But after all, it was enough for him to have heard a compliment. So he snorted. "Fine, i'll wait. But if something important happens, tell me,ok?"

"Don't worry! I'll do it." Aisu answered with a smile. "Fine…ACHOO!" Tsuna sneezed again.

"That cold is terrible,isn'it?" Coredramon asked. "Maybe you should stay at home today." Aisu suggested.

"WHAT!? ACHOO! No, i'm fine! ACHOO!" Tsuna protested, standing up, but everyone noticed that he was still sneezing.

"You are clearly sick. If you are like this, i don't think you will be concentrated at the agency. For today, try to focus on feeling better. Maybe you could get a cup of tea or something!" Strikedramon said. "Don't worry, we'll inform Kyoko about your conditions. Relax and…do what you want, suppose." Aisu added.

Tsuna groaned a little. But he accepted. "Fine…" Coredramon made a little laugh.

After that, Aisu changed her clothes and got prepared to go back at the agency. "Take care,ok?" She asked. "Don't worry! I'm not that idiot as you think! ACHOO!" Tsuna answered.

Aisu laughed a bit. "I'll go now. See you tomorrow!" She then saluted. "Bye!" Strikedramon saluted as well. After they went away, Tsuna closed the door of his house. He then sat on the couch and looked at the ceiling. "Guess i won't do that much today…what time is it, Coredramon?" He then asked to his partner.

Coredramon looked at the clock and told the time. "It's 9:30 A.M." He said. "So we are still in first morning…guess i'll do one of my hobbies…" Tsuna said. He then took a pencil and a paper.

Some minutes later he sat on the table doing some math excersises. One of his hobbies was practicing with school subjects. Even if he had finished school for two years at the time, he still did some study in his free time. This because he often said that he often sounded like an idiot (sometimes he can't remember some mathematic calculation or some important author) so in order to not stay some steps behind his colleagues and to know more things during the cases, he decided to still put his brain into excersise. But most of the times, a thing that he already passed sounded like a nightmare.

Tsuna started with a multiplication. "16 X 55…" The boy with spiky hair looked at the opearation for some seconds. Sometimes he had to remember simple facts. "Ok…i got this." He then started to do the first calculations, but he stopped because he saw another obstacle.

Coredramon looked at him puzzled. "Tsuna, why did you find it so hard? I mean…it's the stuff a thrid year kid can do…" He said.

"It's easy for you to say! You are not doing this after so many years. The problem is that it has been a very long time since i had done a multiplication in column! Dammit…" Tsuna tried to dig down on his brain's subconsious and remember the right procedure. Until he opened a light bulb. "Aha!" He finally remembered and wrote down the answer. "The answer is 880!"

Coredramon could take a breath of relief. "Thank God…" He murmured. "I've heard you. ACHOO!" Tsuna said.

Then he practiced with the literature, although he hated reading. The excercise consisted in thinking about an author in particular and thinking of his most famous literary work. "Alessandro Manzoni…right! 'The Bethroded' …Oscar Wilde…yes! 'The portrait of Dorian Gray' …Victor Hugo…'Notre Dame De Paris'!" Luckily, Tsuna seemd to have his memory fresh. Coredramon, on the other hand, looked at him with embarassment, since he looked silly.

After that, the detective practiced with history, trying to remember the most important events and the years. "The American indipendence…1776…The congress in Vienna..1814-1815…World War I…from 1914 to 1918." Coredramon simply watched him, starting to get really bored. "Ok. I think it's enough for today." Tsuna said. His practice was finished.

"Man! Finally! It looked like eternal!" Coredramon exclaimed. "Hey! It's not my fault! ACHOO! I'm just improving myself,ok? You are my partner! You should be ok with it!" Tsuna retorted. "I know! But this is just too much…" Coredramon looked at the clock and saw that it was already 11:00 A.M. "And you used one hour and a half to do this…" He sighed.

"Aaah! Who cares! ACHOO! …I should do something with this cold…" Tsuna said. He then looked at the fridge and found out that there was almost nothing, not even in the other containers. "Meh, i also ran out of food. Fine, then i suppose that i'll have to go at the shopping centre.

"That's not a bad idea. There is also a pharmacy there." Coredramon remembered.

"Then let's go." Tsuna ended.

Near Tsuna's house, there was a small shopping centre that had the right stores, a dress one, a pharmacy, a pizzeria, a newsstand, a perfumery and of course a supermarket. It was an ideal place for anyone who needed little things, but right. It was also known for its peace at the inside.

When they entered, Tsuna and Coredramon didn't waste other time and they directly headed to the pharmacy, which had a pure white floor and blue shelves, where the products were exposed.

"Ok. Now that we are here, what are we supposed to take?" Tsuna asked. "You really don't know?" Coredramon asked, looking at him like he would look at someone strange. "I rarely take a cold! So i'm not an expert with things like this!" Tsuna answered. Coredramon then sighed, he still was a lost cause. "Ok…you got a point. I suppose we should take a nasal spray." He said. "Thank you." Tsuna ended.

The two went to see the shelves and find what they needed.

Near them, there was a girl. She had black hair and black eyes. She wore a black tezeenis shirt and white long pants. She also wore regular shoes and she had gloves that covered all of her fingers, except the index ones. This girl was also watching for someone in the shelves.

The two of them stayed there, looking at the products for like 5 minutes. Even Coredramon was bewildered by that. He would have never thought that his partner could be that stupid. "No way…there is got to be a reason for that! Or is he just mocking me? Ok, i'll start looking too." He thought, but soon he found out why Tsuna was taking that long. There was too stuff. Too ordinated things. Coredramon ended up having the same face as his partner. "Oh damm…" He thought.

Other 5 minutes passed and nobody still found what they needed. "Dammit…where is it?" The girl wondered. And… "Dammit…where is it?" Tsuna said the same thing. The two looked at each other in silence.

"Uhm…sorry. Didn't mean to." Tsuna excused. "No, i don't mind…" The girl said. They then started to look again at the shelves. Time passed…again…to anybody else, they sounded like two idiots, but it was very complicated to see the right thing in an ordered pharmacy like that.

This time, the girl moved to the the left and accidentally touched Tsuna with her shoulder. The girl immediately blushed and got back. "Oh! I'm sorry…i didn't mean to…" The boy simply looked at her and shrugged. "Nah, i don't mind." He said.

They then turned back to look at the shelves. It was really starting to get annoying. The girl then decided to do something. "Uhm…excuse me…do you see any skin cream here?" She asked to Tsuna. The Chosen Child, of course looked where the girl was looking and actually found them. "Oh, there they are."

The girl turned on where Tsuna was watching and noticed them as well. "Oh finally!" She could finally grab one of them, and now it was Tsuna's turn. "And say…do you know if there is any nasal spray here?" He asked. The girl did the same thing: She looked and found them. "They are there." She said. Tsuna looked at the direction and found them. "Man, finally. Thank you." And he grabbed one of them. Coredramon turned around for a second to exult. The wait was over.

They both went to the checkout to pay and finally leave. "Man, i had spent at least half an hour. What the hell were they thinking while they were making this pharmacy?"

"Medicines need to be divided in a precise way, since every one of them has something different. It's complicated to you, but this is how pharmacies work." The girl answered.

They then payed, saluted each other and went away from that pharmacy. "Thank God there was that girl. I was nearly going to wreck that shelf…" Coredramon commented. "You can say that again…" Tsuna added.

After that, they went inside the supermarket to do grocery shopping. It was a supermarket like the others, nothing more, nothing less. Tsuna took everything he needed, but he took a lot of meat, since he really liked it. "So, Toriko defeated another mercenary last day, right?" Coredramon asked. "Yeah." Tsuna said while looking at two different products. "He also found another key that is like the one we already had. They said that there are probably more of them and that they are surely related to something."

"So our next tap will be getting more of those keys?" Coredramon asked. Tsuna made a delighted smile. "If that so, i can't wait for that! I'll make sure that i'll be the one that will find the next one!" He answered. "Glad to see you that happy! But let's try to make a good work next time." Coredramon said. "What do you mean? Are you implying that i don't do a nice job?" Tsuna asked. "No,no! I didn't say that!" Coredramon answered.

In that moment, someone approached them. Surprisely, it was the girl from before. "Oh? Is that you again?" She asked. Hearing the voice made Tsuna and Coredramon turn around and recognized her. "Uh? Hey,is you!" Coredramon noticed.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked. "Same as you. Grocery shopping. I have nothing at home…" The girl answered. "What a coincidence,uh?" Tsuna jokingly asked. "Yes, i suppose so." She replied giggling. "Well,since we are here we should introduce ourselves. My name is Yuuko Chitose." The girl said.

"Tsunayoshi Motomiya, but you can simply call me Tsuna." Tsuna answered back.

"Motomiya? Are you related to the famous Daisuke Motmoiya?" Yuuko then asked. Tsuna nodded. "Yes, he's my father. Many people say that i look a lot like him. Maybe is true, since i absolutely love meat." Tsuna said while looking at his shopping cart.

"And just like him, you have a Digimon, i see!" Yuuko looked at Coredramon too. "That's right, this big lizard here is Coredramon. We are together since he was a DigiTama." Tsuna answered. "Nice to meet you!" Coredramon added. "Do you have a Digimon as well?" Tsuna then asked.

"Yes, i have one. But since he's pretty tall, he can't stay here or he could destroy the ceiling…" Yuuko answered.

"Really?" Tsuna asked, surprised. Yuuko simply nodded. "What type of Digimon could he be? A Brachiomon?" Coredramon thought.

"Anyways, i should go now. Bye!" Yuuko grabbed her shopping cart and went away. "See you around!" Tsuna said with a grin.

"She looks nice!" Coredramon said. "You're right. Finally i get the chance to talk with a normal girl." Tsuna added. He said this since he got used to talk with the girls of the agency. And he knew how bizarre they were. Yuuko, on the other hand had a doubt while walking through the supermarket. "Tsunayoshi Motomiya…this combination seems familiar to me…"

After taking everything, Tsuna and his partner went at the ckeckouts, where they found something that no one would want to see there. Tsuna gritted his teeth while Coredramon… "NO! THE ROW!" He shot fire from his mouth. "HEY HEY! CALM DOWN!" Tsuna tried to stop him to prevent his fire from activating the fire system. Luckily, they exited safe and sound.

"Dammit, Coredramon! Control yourself!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Sorry…" Coredramon said with a bump on his head. "Anyways, with this we are done, now we can head back to-" Tsuna was ready to go back home, but something interrupted him. A strange noise. "What was that?" He asked, looking around. "That was me…i'm hungry…" Coredramon replied, embarassed. Tsuna frowned. "Really? Ugh, fine."

Luckily for them, there was a small pizzeria and so they had the chance to eat something. Tsuna ordered a slice of pizza with spicy ham on it, while Coredramon took one with double cheese and chips.

When they started eating, Coredramon ate his meal like any other Digimon: In a way like he didn't eat for ages. People were watching him, but they didn't mind. Humans got used to Digimon's habit for quit a long. But Tsuna wasn't actually different from him. "Heck yeah! This is one hell of a pizza! ACHOO!" Tsuna said, satisfacted by what he had just eaten and he sneezed. "You're absolutely right…" Coredramon said, holding his tummy, but then he made something quite rude.

He made a quite noisy burp. Tsuna had his eyes wide open and noticed that everyone were watching him with disgusted faces, even a 6 years old girl. Tsuna made an innocent smile and put Coredramon inside the digivice. "Hey! What are you-" Coredramon didn't expect it, but before he could say something he was already inside the device. After that, Tsuna went away whistling and hoping to not get any more attention.

Outside of the centre…

"COREDRAMON! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT BURPS ARE CONSIDERED A RUDE ACTION!? FUCK!" Tsuna shouted at his partner who had two bumps now. "I-i'm sorry! It was natural for me!" Coredramon cried out. Tsuna sighed. He resigned himself to the fact that his partner would have been always that naive. But this made him smile as well. He was happy to see that they were both extremely rehearsed. They had many things in common.

When they went back home, Tsuna immediately used the nasal spray. He started to feel better. He could finally breath properly. "Aaaah, such satisfaction…" He said pleased.

"That is just great! Maybe you should also follow Aisu's suggestion to make a cup of tea. It could help you with the sneezes!" Coredramon suggested.

"Everything is fine to me, as long as it can help me to finally stop this- ACHOO! Well, you saw it." Tsuna answered after another sneeze. "I'm sure that i'll be able to go to work tomorrow." He added.

"Well, you went through this because of an idea of yours…" Coredramon commented. "COME ON!" Tsuna shouted.

That night, he took a cup of tea and felt his throat more free than before. After doing some other free stuff, like watching the TV or reading a comic, he went to bed, and of course, something interfered with his sleep.

* * *

The next day…

Tsuna yawned as he was walking through the streets of San Fransisco to reach the agency. "You didn't sleep well?" Coredramon asked. "No…i had that dream again…you know…the heart dive or whatever…" Tsuna answered, blinking.

"That dream comes everynight by now." Coredramon said. "Yeah. Even the others have it, and the most frustrating part is that i don't know nothing about it! It just makes me angry! It's like asking 'what comes first? The chicken or the egg?' Hell! I don't know! It's an endless dilemma!" Tsuna said quite frustrated. "I wonder when i'll sleep well again…"

"You said that in this dream you talk with a voice about your problems and your life, right?" Coredramon asked.

"Yes." Tsuna simply answered while looking where he was going. "I think that could actually help you! You are free to take it out with someone, even if you don't know who or what is it!"Coredramon pointed out a positive thing about that dream.

"You know…you got a point…but it still angers me. Dammit! I want to sleep at night!" Tsuna answered. "I really wonder how the others can handle it!" In that moment, the boy noticed something else. "Hey! I didn't sneeze! If it was yesterday, i would surely do that!"

Coredramon looked at him astonished. "How the hell you got better in only one day!?" He thought. He then looked forward. "Speaking of which, we arrived!" He said. Tsuna turned around and he could finally see the agency. "Oh, finally. Welp, time for another day of work, i guess."

When he entered, he immediately saw Chikara that was passing by. "Hey Chikara!" He saluted him. The older boy adjusted his glasses and looked around to see him. "Oh, it's you Tsuna. Welcome back."

Tsuna made a smirk. "Hey! You actually greeted me without yelling? What happened to you?" He jokingly said. But this (of course) didn't make Chikara really happy. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? I don't scream that often! I wouldn't have the voice by now if i did so!" He complained.

"Ok ok, i get it. Stay calm." Tsuna excused himself and went away. "If you say so…" He murmured. Chikara turned on him. He thought he said something else, but he immediately turned back on what he was doing.

Tsuna knocked on Kyoko's office door. "Come in." She said. So Tsuna did so. "Good morning boss!" He said with a smile.

"Oh, Tsuna! Glad to see that you are ok! Strange…considering that you got a cold only yesterday…" Kyoko noticed. "I thought the same…" Coredramon added.

"Could we please not talk about that? I'm fine! Really! I didn't sneezed yet!" Tsuna said. But Kyoko smiled. "Ok, i believe you. Well, you could help Kumo, Kouta and Toriko on printing the mails. What do you say?" She then asked.

"Got it! Whatever you say." Tsuna replied with one of his smirks. But Kyoko stopped him. "Wait! Before you go, i thought of another recipe for my coffeè! And since you are here, you could try it!" Kyoko said. But Tsuna and Coredramon were in a completely different mood. They saw the doors of hell opening by hearing that. "R-really, Kyoko? Because i just thought that if i help them now, they'll finish sooner…eheh…" Tsuna tried to make an excuse to run as fast as he could, but her leader insisted. "Come on, Tsuna! It'll be delicious! It's made with Vanilla and a drop of oil! You should try it too, Coredramon!"

"Oh! Y-You say so? Maybe…another time? You still have to prepare it so…" Coredramon was trying to stop her, but Kyoko already had the answer. "Oh! Don't worry about that! I already prepared too cups of it!" She said happily. Tsuna and Coredramon were defeated. Even if it was disgusting, Kyoko made that coffeè with all of her generosity, so they couldn't declined. The human and the Digimon looked at each other for one last time and then they drank it.

"Gulp…"

A terrible mix between sweet and salty fell through their tongue. The disgust overwhelmed them, but to not insult Kyoko, they limited themselves to say…"It's good."

"Happy to hear that you liked it! You can go now!" Kyoko said.

Before reaching Kumo and the others, Tsuna and Coredramon immediately went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. "Dammit! One day she'll kill me!" Tsuna exclaimed. A particular of the agency was that everyone always took a brush and a toothpaste, since they knew that Kyoko would always try to make them taste one of her experiments.

After that really uncomfortable episode, Tsuna and Coredramon changed room and found the other three detectives, working on the computers.

Kouta looked up and saw him. "Oh, it's Tsuna!" He said. The others looked at him as well and saluted him. "Yo!" Tsuna said. "Is there a free place for me?" He asked.

"Sure, right here!" Shoutmon answered, pointing a chair. Tsuna just went there and started to work as well.

"Are you feeling better now?" BaoHackmon asked. "Yes, thank you! That cold was fucking terrible…" Tsuna answered and commented.

"It happens." Starmon simply happened. "Especially in a season like this! Thank God it's almost spring!" Toriko added. "And by the way…how strong was Jake Ambra's Digimon?" He then asked.

"What!? How did you know that-" Tsuna was going to ask how they knew it, but he already knew the answer. "No wait…don't tell me…she did?"

"Yes. It was her." Shoutmon answered. "Goddamit, Aisu…" Tsuna mumbled. "Don't worry, i suppose that she told you what was the problem with your decision." Kouta said.

"Aaand what you got for doing that was a terrible meeting and a cold." Toriko said giggling.

"Thank you, Toriko, i didn't need to remember!" Tsuna ironically said. "Of all the enemies i could encounter…i met him…" He added, looking at the computer.

"I understand your feel. I met him personally back in Somnus. He was really strange…his ways of talking…were sinister…" Kumo said. "Yeah, He told me about it...i REALLY wanted to punch him in the face…his talk was so annoying!" Tsuna added.

"You'll have another occasion in the future! I know it!" BaoHackmon said with an optimistic smile. "One thing is for sure. He's gonna be one of the most strong mercenaries…"Kouta said his opinion.

"Surely, among Cassidy and Koichi." Kumo added.

"Aaah, let's not think about it! We should relax for now and wait for more informations, right?" Tsuna asked to the others. And that comment made everyone speechless. "Wow! Someone like you saying a thing like this?" Coredramon asked surprised with a smile. "STOP IT!" Tsuna retorted.

"By the way, Toriko, how things are going with those keys?" Kouta then asked.

"Rikka is still leading resarches to them. She confirmed that the keys have the identical features and that there was a dark energy in the second key." Toriko answered while working at the computer.

"There probably are more of them. So Saiba gave at each of his henchmen a key?" Corderamon asked. "Maybe, maybe not. It could be that he had give the key only to the ones that he trusts more. Anyways, even the Lion Fang Agency had started their investigations. Cheri also volunteered to help Rikka with the research." Kumo answered.

"That's already something to me…I hope we'll get something important soon." Tsuna said. Kouta frowned at him. "If i were you, i wouldn't say that, especially what happened yesterday."

"Ok! I made a mistake! Can we please talk about something else?" Tsuna asked. "Gee, you look like Chikara sometimes! Even if i prefer you…"

"By the way guys, have i already told you that some day ago i was about to evolve?" BaoHackmon pointed out. The Digimon in the room remained astonished. "You WHAT!?" Shoutmon exclaimed.

"Yes, we were doing some sparring. And during the climax of the fight, we got covered by a white light. We felt stronger somehow, but that was all that happpened." Starmon replied with a calm tone.

"Ah, man! I wish i could have seen that!" Coredramon complained. "That means that our partners maybe are finally to evolve…" Kumo said. "Finally! It was about time!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"If only we knew what we are missing…" Kouta ended. "Either way! I surely would be the first one to evolve!" Coredramon said with a little bit of pride. "Hey! No way! I got surrounded by that light! I should evolve before you!" BaoHackmon protested. "Well i am stronger and i had that phenomenon as well, so it could be that-" Starmon was going to add something but Kouta made them stop. "Please let's not argue."

"Well well! While we were talking i finished printing all of the mails!" Toriko said with a smile. "What? No way, are you sure?" Kouta asked, puzzled.

"I finished as well." Kumo said with an innocent smile. Kouta immediately turned around him. "Are you kidding me!?" Kouta exclaimed.

Tsuna bursted out on laughing. "I finished as well! You are the only one left that has to finish his mails!" Hearing them made Kouta look his computer to see how many he had left to finish. Unfortunately for him there was still some mail to print. He sighed. "You got to be kidding me…i now that i wanted to eat something…"

"A slice of cake like yesterday?" Tsuna said with his usual joking tone. "When will you stop taking notes of what am i eating!?" Kouta demanded more annoyed.

"Ahah! Anyways, let's see these cases that i had just printed…" Tsuna started to see one by one the pile of papers.

"What about it?" Kumo asked. "This news about evolution gave me some energy and suddendly i want to get the two of us stronger! So i'm now seeing if there is something interesting…"

"Are you really sure of that? You know you can't force Coredramon to evolve. You could lead him to a wrong evolution, like it happened to many years ago…" Kouta advised.

"Hell no! I'm not trying to force him! I just want to text our skills! Since we always fight training should be a good thing…right?" Tsuna replied.

"And if Tsuna would ever dare to force me to evolve, i would stop him immediately with my claws!" Coredramon added. He sounded pretty sure of what he said, but then…

"Coredramon, what are those bumps on your head?" Shoutmon asked, looking at them. "MIND YOUR BUSINESS!" Coredramon shouted, blushing.

"Your claws, uh?" BaoHackmon ironically mumbled.

"Let's see…let's see…" Tsuna was still scrolling through the papers, until he had found something that he thought was interesting. "Aha! How about this?" He said, taking the paper.

"What is written on it?" Kouta asked curious.

"A village placed on the Server Continent was attacked last night by a mysterious Digimon. They ask to investigate and to stop that criminal. I say that this is perfect!" Tsuna answered. "What do you say, Coredramon?"

"I have no problems with that! Let's do this!" Coredramon said with a grin. "And you?" Tsuna asked to the others.

"Well, it's your decision after all." Kouta simply answered. "It's fine for me. This is the kind of mission you would rush in." Toriko added.

"Just don't do something reckless out there, got it?" Kumo jokingly asked. "Hey! I'm not that stupid, you know!" Tsuna protested.

"If you say so…" Kouta mumbled, turning around. Tsuna heard him and grimaced. "Anyways, i'm going to advise Kyoko about this. See you later." Tsuna concluded. He then left with his Digimon.

Kouta sighed. "He never changes, right?" "Nope." Toriko answered with a smile.

Kyoko looked at the case with her partner DORUgamon to check out if it was ok. "Very well, you can go! Remember to be careful and not to make missteps! That is our policy!" She said with a smile.

"I know it very well! Trust me! I can't wait to beat that Digimon's sorry ass!" Tsuna said, making his knuckles creak. "Are you ready, Coredramon?" He then asked. "You can count on me!" Coredramon answered.

"Then let's do it!" Tsuna exclaimed. He then went to his room and used his Digivice to the computer to dive into the Digital World.

* * *

The Server Continent wasn't a new name for the Chosen Children. In the past, they had been there several times, especially during the fight with Etemon and Vamdemon. This was one of the few continents that already had a name, so the humans didn't name it. This server was divided in two parts: One completely made by a forest, where Digimon preferred to live (Some examples were the Gekomon Castle, a restaurant directed by a Digitamamon and some small villages), and the other one was made by a desert where there were strange structures like a colosseum, identical to the one placed at Rome and some pyramids.

Tsuna and his Digimon went to the forest part, where there was a small village inhabitated by small plant Child-Level Digimon called Floramon, the same Digimon species of the partner of Chatherine (Aria's mother). They were usually peaceful Digimon that didn't want to get into trouble. They had a simple life, working on plants and make food by themselves. But just last night they got attacked by someone, and now it was Tsuna's turn to see who he was. A simple case someone would say. But who would have known what would have happened?

After a while, Tsuna and Coredramon finally arrived at their destination. They arrived by flying. Coredramon was a dragon after all, and he had wings, so he could fly, although there are some dragon Digimon that can levitate.

After landing near the village, Tsuna and Coredramon looked around to see if there were damages nearby. They thought that maybe the Digimon passed through that way, but there was nothing.

"Everything is pretty calm here…" Tsuna observed. "No ashes, no destroyed trees. Nothing. Then we can head to the village, right?" Coredramon asked. Tsuna nodded and they went to the village.

The small place was already worse: There was a small house without the roof, the fields where the food was planted was all messed up with the fences destroyed, and there was nothing, and the ground was all raised up. Fortunately, the inhabitants didn't took much damages, but their food was still missing.

"Man, looks like a city in a kaiju movie, after the monster is gone…" Tsuna said, scrathing his head after looking at the village's conditions. "Who do you think it was?" He then asked.

"I don't know…it could have been every type of Digimon, like another Coredramon!" Coredramon answered.

"You mean like that Kevin's friend partner? That copycat…i really hope to not see him ever again…" Tsuna said annoyed by bad memories. "Let's just go."

At the village, all of the Floramon and some Yuramon were outside their houses to see what they could do with the damages. One of them was cleaning the ground, while another two were fixing the fallen roof.

To start, Tsuna and Coredramon went to talk with one of them who was looking the others with a worried stare. He then turned around and saw them. "Oh! Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Motmomiya and this is Coredramon. We come from the Chesire Cat Agency. We read your mail." Tsuna introduced himself.

"Really? That's a relief…i never expected for you to come that soon…" Floramon said with his soft voice.

"Happy to help, lady!" Tsuna answered with a smile. In that moment, Floramon blinked. "Excuse me, what?"

"…What did i say?" Tsuna asked confused. Coredramon looked at him to answer. "Tsuna…it's a He." He simply said. Tsuna turned on Floramon slowly and without saying nothing. The Digimon's stare wasn't a good one. The boy immediately turned on Coredramon. "You're kidding me, right? Are you serious?" He asked to be more sure. "Yes!" Coredramon said. Tsuna turned again on Floramon and made an innocent smile. Both Floramon and Coredramon facepalmed. "Idiot…"

"Aaaanyways, sir…" Tsuna said with an ankward tone. "What is the problem?" He then asked. Floramon turned and pointed at the village. "What you are looking at is exactly what happened. We Floramon are usually peaceful Digimon. We help each other to survive, and we also aren't that close to other villages. We thought we were alright! Until last night…it was around midnight when a big Digimon came from the other entrance of the village and attacked it. Luckily none of us got killed, but the situation is still terrible! The Digimon took all of our food! We grew that field for months by now, and is all gone…" He explained looking down.

"Wow! What an asshole!" Tsuna commented. "Do you have any idea of why he attacked your village?" Coredramon asked. "No! Like i said, we aren't close to other Digimon and we never did something bad to others! I really don't know how it could have happened…" Floramon asked, putting his hands on the head for the agitation. Coredramon stooped and reassured him. "Don't panic. Unfortunately it's normal that someone decides to take from others what they cannot take from themselves. But that's why we are here! We'll deal with him. Don't worry." Floramon smiled. "Thank you…good luck."

"Ok, we'll start by asking the other Floramon about what happened and if we can get more information about it." Tsuna said. "Let's go." Coredramon simply followed him.

They first asked to a Digimon that was checking on the destroyed field. "How many inputs and outputs are here in this village?" Tsuna asked.

"Only two. The first one is where you arrived from that leads to the forest. The second one is here." Floramon answered pointing not too far from where they were.

"Where does it lead to?" Coredramon asked. "To two differents roads: One leads to a waterfall where behind of it there is a cavern. While the other leads to the plains next to the desert part." Floramon replied.

"I see…" Tsuna said, with two fingers on the chin.

"Did you manage to see what kind of Digimon he was during the attack?" Coredramon asked to another Floramon. "Well…yes and no. I mean that i saw it, but i couldn't recognize him. I managed to take a photo!" He answered, showing them the photo.

Tsuna grabbed it and saw exactly what the other Floramon told him: the shilouette of a pretty big Digimon turned away. Since the photo had been taken in full night, the figure wasn't recognizable. But Tsuna could notice some scales on the Digimon's back. "Scales…so could it be that he's a reptile Digimon?" Tsuna said, making an hypothesis.

"It can be an answer" Coredramon said. "Thank you for the photo!" He then thanked the Floramon for the photo. "No problem! You can take it if you want!" The plant Digimon said.

After that, they talked to the Floramon who was fixing the roof of the house, and this time…it was a female one. "What were you doing before and during the attack?" Tsuna asked.

"We were all sleeping at the night. When the Digimon attacked we couldn't do much. Some of us tried to confuse him with our pollen air, but it was useless. And well…you can see what happened next." Floramon answered. Meanwhile Coredramon looked at the back of the house and saw what could it be a clue: three long signs. "Hey Tsuna! Look here!" He called his partner. Tsuna came and saw it. "Oh gosh! What is this?" He said with his eyes wide open. "Ah! I didn't even notice!" Floramon added.

Tsuna then looked better and saw that those signs and noticed that they started from the bottom and ended on the top. "Oh, that explains how the roof flied away. The biggie one scratched it."

"So are those signs of claws?" Floramon asked. "Probably." Coredramon answered. "Ok, let's move on. Good luck with the roof!" Tsuna saluted the Floramon.

In the end, the two of them were at the centre of the village, talking about what they just found out and listened. "So this Digimon is big and a reptile…any ideas?" Tsuna asked. "Unfortunately no. There are so many of them! I mean, i'm a reptile too but i am not that big…" Coredramon answered. "Agh! Dammit…" Tsuna complained. He then looked around. "We saw everything here…that means that there is only one place left."

"What is it?" Coredramon asked. "We have to see the direction from where he arrived last night." Tsuna said, looking at the other entrance of the village.

They headed there and saw something very important…"Hey! Are you seeing what i'm seeing?" Coredramon asked. "Hell yeah! A footprint! And a big one!" Tsuna answered, happy to see something that could help them. The footprint had a very large size and ended with three tips. It was almost clear for them about who could possibly be the culprit. Then they looked at the direction where the print was exposed, which was towards the village. "He came from there" Coredramon said. But he also noticed that there was a footprint that looked the same but on the opposite direction. "It looks like he came and then he turned back!" Tsuna noticed. "Ok, let's see where does this lead to…"

The detective and his Digimon meved through the forest to follow the footprints. The forest itself wasn't that dense, so they could move very easily. Following the footprints, they saw that there were two pairs of them, one going through the village and one coming back. They then went to a crossroads, like the Floramon from before told them. "The right side leads to the plains…while the left side leads to another route…"

Tsuna then looked down and saw that the pair of footprints that headed from the village came from the plains, while the pair that headed back took the other way. "He went there" He said, pointing to the left.

"Floramon said that there is a cavern there, right? So it could be that this Digimon came from the plains, looted the village and went to that cavern to rest. So today he would have returned to the plains." Coredramon said.

"There are no other prints apart from that. It means…that he's still there. Let's follow this road." Tsuna said.

After some minutes of walking, they saw that at the end of the road there was a waterfall, just like they have been told. Tsuna whistled. "Neat!"

"Nature is always beautiful…" Coredramon commented. He then turned on the right and saw that there was a rocky passage that led to the back of the waterfall. "Over here!" Coredramon said. Tsuna simply followed him.

When they were behind the waterfall they could see the road mixed with the water. A calm and beautiful sight. But that wasn't their interest. When they turned around they saw a dark entrance. "This is the cave, uh?" Tsuna asked.

"It should be." Coredramon simply answered. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Of course i am! You are the one who is afraid of the dark!" Tsuna answered with a smile before going inside the cave. Coredramon blushed and followed him. "Hey! That's not true!"

The inside of the cavern looked like a place with more ways, pillars here and there coloured in a black greenish and where the sound of the drops of water falling to the ground could be heard. Tsuna and the dragon Digimon entered and looked around. "Well, it looks like every other average cavern. It's not even that dark…" Coredramon noticed.

"This really turned out to be a simple case after-" Tsuna was going to say how easy the case was, until he saw something. Something that he really hated. "No…Please tell me that this is not true…" He said, blinking.

"What is it?" Coredramon asked. "There are more than just one road!" Tsuna answered agitated. "You know what this means?" Coredramon looked at him. "No…i don't-"

"THIS PLACE IS A FUCKING LABY-" Tsuna was going to shout, but Coredramon put a hand in his mouth. "Sssh! If you yell like that, the Digimon could hear us and find a way to escape!" He said with a low voice.

"Right, sorry…well i think you understood! We'll have to damm our souls for hours before finding the Digimon!" He said, emulating a shout but talking very low. It could be called a 'Whispered Scream'. "If you think only about that, we will never find him! Come on…let's start to search." Coredramon ended, walking towards one of the paths. Tsuna snorted "Fine…" and followed him.

Meanwhile, walking on another side of the cavern, there was none other than Yuuko Chitose, the girl that Tsuna had met the day before. She was flanked by a big Digimon. "We have been walking for almost half an hour, Yuuko. Are we lost?" He asked. "What? No, i don't think so. It's just that this cavern has more than just one path! I'm sure that we'll find him soon!" Yuuko answered. But then she stopped and silenced for some seconds. "…Yes. We've lost…" She admitted it in the end. "Oh great…" Her Digimon said. He then looked at the end of the road and noticed that two figures were approaching him. "Yuuko! I see someone!" He advised. Yuuko looked up and saw the same. She and her partner were about to get ready, but…Yuuko then came back to normal. "What is it?" Her Digimon asked. "I…i know who is coming…" She answered.

Tsuna and Coredramon were walking, until they saw a familiar figure. "Hey, is that…?" Tsuna wondered. When he looked better he recognized the figure and came closer.

"Tsuna! Is you!" Yuuko greeted her with a smile. "You're that girl from yesterday! Yuuko Chitose, right?" Tsuna asked. "Yes! Glad to see that you remember me!" Yuuko said with an innocent smile. Coredramon looked behind her and got surprised by the Digimon that was following her. The Digimon really looked a lot like a Greymon, but he appeared taller, more muscular and more aggressive. Also, unlike the Greymon he knew, this one had bracelets on his claws. "You're not Greymon…are you?" Coredramon asked.

"Well, sorta. I came from the same family but i'm not a regular Greymon. My name is GeoGreymon." The Digimon answered, introducing himself. But Tsuna had a doubt after he saw this Digimon. The look of him sounded way too familiar. Until he thought he understood. "No way! I can't believe we already found him!"

"What do you mean?" Coredramon asked. Tsuna explained better. "Big Digimon, a reptile one, with claws on both hands and feet! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED THE FLORAMON VILLAGE, AREN'T YOU!?"

"What!? I don't know what are you talking about! I didn't do anything!" GeoGreymon protested, but Tsuna stayed on his opinion. "Don't lie! You look exactly like the description the Floramon gave us! Why did you attacked that village!?"

"Tsuna! How dare you say something like that!? We came here about 20 minutes ago! We didn't even know there was a village here!" Yuuko exclaimed. Fortunately Coredramon ended all. "Tsuna…they are right…this Digimon isn't involved in this."

"How can you say that!?" Tsuna asked. "This Digimon doesn't have scales on his back." Coredramon simply answered. An embarassing silence followed. This was another one of Tsuna's bad impressions. The Chosen Child simply turned on the two of them and made an embarassed laugh. "Right…i didn't notice it…eheh….eeeeeeh, sorry…"

Yuuko sighed. "Never mind…anyways, what are you doing here?" She then asked. "Me? I am on a case for my job. I come from the Chesire Cat Agency." Tsuna answered. For some seconds, Yuuko had her eyes wide open. That name was too familiar for her. "Chesire Cat? So he's one of…." She was thinking this, but Coredramon called her back to reality. "Uhm, Are you alright?"

"Uh?" She quickly shaked her head and answered. "Yes, yes! Don't worry. I was just overthinking...and what is this case?" She then asked.

"As i said, there was a Digimon last night that attacked a Floramon village that is situated near here. The tracks he left leaded to this cave. And what are you doing here?" Tsuna then asked curious.

Yuuko silenced for some seconds. She didn't want to tell him the truth. It was something quite important. So she had to come out with an excuse, a plausible one of course. "We were just walking through the plains, until we got here! But then we got lost..."

"Yes! It's true!" GeoGreymon supported her, nodding. "Really? Well, you are lucky if that so. The exit to the cave is right there!" Coredramon pointed behind him, but Yuuko quickly shaked her head. "No! No! We weren't looking for the exit!"

"What? Then why are you two here?" Tsuna fairly asked. The thing was becoming to get even more suspicious. "How can we say it…we like exploration! So when we found this cave, we wanted to see every place of it! But we have not found the bottom yet…" GeoGreymon explained.

"Do you think that maybe the Digimon we are searching for is in here?" Coredramon asked. "Maybe…" Tsuna simply answered. He was still looking at them with a suspicious eye. "What should we do about them?" Coredramon asked.

Tsuna remained silent and looked at them. He wasn't sure of them, but he also knew that she was a good person. But what if she was wearing a mask? Or what if she was actually telling the truth? "Dammit…" He thought. He was the detective and he was the one to take a decision. So he decided to do the only thing he could do. "Hey, GeoGreymon. You can fight, right?" He asked.

"Of course!" GeoGreymon replied.

"Good. You can continue your exploration. But we shall go together. Understood?" Tsuna said. In that moment Yuuko started to sweat a little. His idea wasn't that good for her and her parnter. She could feel that she would have been in a terrible state of anxiety. Staying with him was one of the last things she could have done. But then she reminded that if she wanted to accomplish her job she had to be ready at everything. So she accepted. "Understood!"

"Fine. Then let's go to the direction where you came." Tsuna said, starting to walk. "Uhm…Tsuna? That isn't exactly a good choice…" Yuuko tried to say, but she saw that Tsuna was already moving on. Coredramon sighed. "Please, forgive him…what's at the end of the road?" He then asked.

"Well…" Yuuko answered. "What!? Oh gosh, that idiot!" Coredramon exclaimed, after he knew the answer.

Tsuna on the other hand already arrived at the end of the road. He smiled as he was hoping that it was the right path. But this hope immediately got broken when he saw what was waiting him.

He was at the entrance again. "WHAT!? AH, COME ON!" He shouted.

Coredramon, Yuuko and her partner immediately followed him. "I was going to tell you that the entrance where i came and the one where you came were connected. The destination was the same." She explained. Tsuna first looked at her and then looked at his left and he saw that she was right. "Ugh, perfect…are there any ways you didn't try?"

"We didn't try that, that other one, and that one too." GeoGreymon answered, pointing at the openings they still didn't look at.

"Good. Let's go." Tsuna answered in his usual way of doing.

The first path they went on was much darker than the others. They could barely see where they were going. "Gee…sure is dark here…" Coredramon said, trying to look around.

"Just focus on going on." Tsuna suggested. "Do you always do like that?" Yuuko asked. "Like what?" Tsuna answered. "Choose one direction and stay firm on that?" Yuuko asked.

"Yes. I always was like this. I'm not a smart guy, but i can't help it. I only do what i think is right and move on. I try to free my mind from any kind of doubt." Tsuna answered, looking forwards.

"I guess it's a way to decrease the stress, isn' it?" Yuuko said with a smile. "If you say so. Of course i don't do this all the times. When i'm with someone else i usually do what the others say." Tsuna told.

"Listen the others? You never tried to do the opposite?" Yuuko asked. In that moment, Tsuna stopped. That question made him remember of his first trip on the Digital World. Someone would say it's the same thing as the famous 'Vietnam Flashback'

"Did i asked something wrong?" Yuuko asked.

"…I once tried. I thought that i could be a leader. But i was wrong." Tsuna simply answered. "Me and my friends went on our first journey at the Digital World when we were kids, and i was supposed to be the one to lead them. But i didn't have what it needed…one of my friends almost died because of me…" He added. But he closed his eyes with a face of stress. "Can we please move on?" He asked.

"Sure…i certainly don't want to make you feel uncomfortable…" Yuuko answered. She started to feel that Tsuna was actually a normal person and not like someone they had described at her.

"Since we are talking about ourselves…now that i think of it…the name 'Chitose' isn't new to me…" Tsuna pointed out.

"You're right. My father- Guys…?" Yuuko was answering the question, but she also looked up and saw something quite disturbing. The others looked up and saw the same.

Many red eyes were looking at them from above. "Are they…Digimon?" Coredramon asked. To be sure, Tsuna took his digivice and tried to scan them, but he didn't like what he saw. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Coredramon asked. "Pipismon, an Adult-Level Digimon…He's an expert on using the ultrasounds…" Tsuna answered, reading the description.

GeoGreymon looked up again worried. "So these are all…" Unfortunately yes. In less than a second, tons of Digimon that looked like bats and had legs similar to hooks flew down started to move towards them, making high and noisy sounds.

"Dammit! There are too much of them!" Yuuko exclaimed. "And i don't want to lose my eardrums!" Tsuna added. "…Again!" This was referred to all those times that Chikara yelled at him.

"There is no other choice! Run!" Coredramon exclaimed. He then started to move faster. The others simply followed him. The Pipismon were just keep on moving on towards the exit. They sounded like they were not going to stop.

"SO MANY OF THEM!" GeoGreymon exclaimed.

Finally, light. A moment of break was there, as the two teenagers and their Digimon took a breath. "Too many Pipismon…please…mercy…" Coredramon said with very low voice.

"Well at least we are at the-" Tsuna was happy but when he looked up he saw another horror.

They were at the entrance…again…the Pipismon they saw before headed all towards the exit. Tsuna at first looked bad...and then…he let go. "…FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" His scream could be heard not only inside the cave,but also outside. Some bird Digimon even flew away from the trees because of that.

"Tsuna! What have i told you!? The target probably heard us!" Coredramon exclaimed.

"How can you stay calm in a situation like this!? We only have two roads left and we still get back to the entrance! I came here with the idea that this would have been a simple task! But no! Of course there had to be something that would have made things hard! I know that i should have expected it, but…i don't want to make other mistakes…" Tsuna said.

"Hey…nobody is saying that you are doing bad things! We have just started! It's normal to miss at the first trial. Come on, i'm sure we'll find the right path one way or another." Coredramon comforted him. Tsuna looked him straight into the eyes. "…Are you sure?" He asked. The dragon nodded. "Yes, one hundred percent!" He said.

Tsuna could calm down. "Ok…i'm fine now. We can proceed!" He then walked towards another one of the openings and his Digimon followed him.

Yuuko and GeoGreymon stayed there to look at Tsuna, especially Yuuko, who got impressed by the boy (Not in a romantic way). "Is he really like this every day?" She wondered.

"Yuuko? Is there any problem?" GeoGreymon asked. "What? Oh no. I was just thinking about him." Yuuko answered.

"Why?" GeoGerymon asked. "Because after all…he is completely different from what i was expecting. I thought that those of the Chesire Cat Agency were people that only thought about their duty…but he makes me thing that there could be some shades of grey…" Yuuko explained. This made her think of what she was going to do. "…Am i really doing the right thing…? Maybe i need more time…" She thought. "Come on, let's go." She ended.

The second opening had more light and looked like any other way they had took before: Just a linear and straight road. At this point, Tsuna knew where this was going, but he also could not lose time, because he thought that while they were still there, the Digimon could still escape. "I need to come out with something…" He thought, and by looking around he saw the answer: The same thing he saw since they entered inside the cave, a rock. So he grabbed it and broke it by pressing it. "There we go…" He then started to leave small pieces of it on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Yuuko asked.

"Did you ever heard of the myth of Theseus and Ariadne? The man had to go on the Crete island to slay the minotaurus, who was sealed inside a labyrinth just like him. In order to not get lost inside the labyrinth, Ariadne gave to Theseus a long ball of wool that he made it fall to the ground in order to sign the road behind him. So that he could follow roads that he had still not been through and find the minotaurus in a shoter time. I'm doing the same thing. I'm using these pieces of rock to sign the road. So that we can follow the right path." Tsuna explained.

"Wow! I would have never expected something like this from you!" Coredramon said surprised, but this answer made Tsuna angry of course. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?"

"T-Tsuna! Remember what i told you!" Coredramon replied, alarmed. Yuuko laughed a bit at that scene. "Hey. You two look like a couple of brothers."

"I have a brother, and trust me, he's even more weird than him." Tsuna said, pointing at Coredramon, who didn't take it well. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?"

"NOW YOU ARE THE ONE SCREAMING!" Tsuna exclaimed. "GUYS!" GeoGreymon was able to silence the two of them with only a roar. "We should go." He then said with a chlling calm.

"Y-yes…" Both Tsuna and Coredramon said.

They proceeded like Tsuna said, by leaving small pieces of rock on the road they walked in. Luckily, they were plenty of them, so when the pieces of rock were finished, he could take another rock, break it and leave other small pieces. They crossed roads where they already have been many times. When that happened, they simply turned back and took another way. It was boring, but necessary.

"Before we got attacked by those Pipismon before, i asked about your surname. Everything seems calm now…so we can talk about it?" Tsuna pointed out.

"Oh! Uhm, of course." Yuuko said, taken by surprise. "You probably heard of Gendo Chitose." Yuuko started.

"Ah yes! I've heard of that name! He's the director of the famous Chitose Enterprises, right?" Coredramon asked.

"Yes. He's my father." Yuuko answered. "Your father? Really?" Tsuna asked. "Wow! Then i suppose that you don't have any type of problems when it comes to money, right?"

"Well…yes and no. Even if i have a father like him, i have a normal job and earn like many people. I have a simple life." Yuuko answered. "Many people get surprised by the fact that i'm the daughter of the founder of a rich real estate company like his, this also because i don't have brothers or sisters, so i get all the attention, but i really don't care at all." Yuuko answered.

"It seems that you are a pretty calm girl…you're lucky. I wish i could have the same patience as you." Tsuna spoke.

"Well, you on the other hand are quite determined, isn'it?" Yuuko said.

"I suppose so. And your father? How does he treats you?" Tsuna then asked. But that question made Yuuko sigh and look down. "Hard to say. He doesn't treat me bad, of course. But…i rarely have an occasion to talk with him. His works keeps him busy. I know that it's an important job and that he is trying his best to give the best but…i wish he could talk to me more often…at least ask me how am i…i talk a lot with my mother, but you know, i wish i could have both of the parents looking for me."

"That is…sad…" Coredramon commented. "I got used to it…besides i have also GeoGreymon that talks with me!" She said, cuddling the big dinosaur.

"I can understand it…even i have some difficulties with my father. The fact is that even if he's completely different from when he was a kid, like my aunt said, he is still stubborn and makes stupid things. Things that make me embarass. He still thinks that i look like him a lot, but i'm not like him! I tried to follow his steps once and i already told you how it ended. He still expects great things for me…i don't understand why…" Tsuna said, remembering experiences from the past.

"I think he's got a point." Yuuko answered. "You're his son after all, so even if you failed at something doesn't mean that you have to fail to something else. He still trusts you and maybe you should-" She was going to continue but Tsuna stopped her.

"I know where are you going. Gosh i hate these speechs about trust and other stuff…but you are right. Even the others tell me that i'm good at other things. And a friend of mine helped me to find my way." Tsuna said, referring to Kyoko. "Thanks for the support anyway."

"You're welcome!" Yuuko said with a smile. "He's an idiot…but he seems a really good person…" She then thought.

"Guys look!" GeoGreymon pointed fowards and when the others turned on that direction they saw an opening much bigger than the others.

"Do you think that…?" Coredramon asked. "Tsuna…your plan worked!" GeoGreymon exclaimed.

"It did? FUCK YEAH!" Tsuna exclaimed, happy to hear that something that came from his mind was right. He was so excited that he even made a small dance. When he finished he looked at the others, who were staring at him confused. "Ahem…let's go…" He ended.

When they entered they saw a big and empty area. "It's a dead end…" GeoGreymon observed.

"That means that our buddy has to be here." Tsuna said with a grin.

They moved fowards and finally…they saw it.

At the end of the road, there was a big reptile Digimon looking at something behind him. He was coloured in black with some red stripes on the face and on the shoulders. He wore bracelets on his claws and had green scales on his back.

"Finally, something that is like the description." Tsuna said with a satisfied tone. "So he's the target." Coredramon added. Yuuko and GeoGreymon simply silenced.

"HEY!" Tsuna shouted in order to get his attention. "Now that i think of it…this Digimon never heard all of Tsuna's shouts? Never mind…" Coredramon thought.

This time, the Digimon heard him and turned around and saw them. "Humans? Leave me alone! Can't you see that i am busy?" He asked.

"Busy?" Tsuna wondered. He then looked behind him and saw something that alarmed him. Behind the Digimon were tons of food, vegetables for the most part. "That food! We have the confirm! You are the one who attacked the Floramon village, aren't you!?"

The Digimon stood up and looked him straight in the eye. "Yes! So what!? I'm DarkTyranomon! I'm a bandit! This is what i do! I've been doing this for many years by now! You won't force me to change me!" The Digimon exclaimed.

"Change you? No…" Coredramon said. He then came closer and looked at him aggresively. "We want to punish you!" He exclaimed.

"Punish me? You really don't know who you're dealing with, do you? I beated pitiful Digimon like you and those stupid Floramon out there! I needed food and that is what they gave to me! A small dragon won't be enough to stop me!" DarkTyranomon protested, showing his claws.

"You're right. That is why we are two!" GeoGreymon said, coming closer to Coredramon.

"You sure he can do it?" Tsuna asked to Yuuko. "Of course! Why do you think he has all those muscles?" She answered. Tsuna liked that answer and laughed. "You know what you are doing, Yuuko and i take note of that. Come on, let's wreck this lizard's ass!" He said.

"You ready?" GeoGreymon asked. "Born ready. Let's do it." Coredramon replied.

"Fine…my number of heads cut will grow on 40!" DarkTyranomon exclaimed. "Fire Blast!" He then breathed powerful flames towards them.

"Coredramon! You know what to do!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Got it! Blue Flare Death!" Coredramon answered to the attack by breathing his own blue flames from his mouth. Even GeoGreymon decided to release his own flames. "Mega Flare!" The three flames attacks clashed and fused into a massive explosion that made the three reptile Digimon go backwards.

"Hey! Look out!" Tsuna grabbed Yuuko and jumped behind a rock to cover the two of them from the explosion. "You saved me...thanks!" Yuuko said.

"It's my job after all! Also you decided to comfort me as well." Tsuna answered. "Comfort…Ok. Let's see what they are doing." Yuuko then stood up and saw the two Digimon who were still standing.

After the impact, DarkTyranomon immediately came out from the smoke and immediately aimed at GeoGreymon. "Dark Nail!"

"Wha- AGH!" GeoGreymon was quickly pushed against the wall by the enemy's sharp claws. Coredramon saw the scene and had the instinct to do something. So he opened his wings and flew towards DarkTyranomon. "Hey! Leave him-" But the dinosaur Digimon already knew what to do. "Iron Tail!" In less than five seconds he slammed the blue dragon against the wall with his tail. Coredramon felt his back getting hit by the solid wall of rock and released an agonizing yell of pain. Then, DarkTyranomon still used his tail to grab Coredramon with it and starting to suffocate him. "B-Bastard!" Coredramon exclaimed with a choked voice. DarkTyranomon, on the other side was quite pleased by that. "Where did all that courage go now?"

Yuuko started to get afraid and turned on Tsuna. "What should we do?" But Tsuna wasn't afraid at all." Nah, don't worry! I know Coredramon! He always finds a way, even if it is a stupid one!" He said.

Coredramon was trying to get free from that grip, but DarkTyranomon's tail was too strong. "Ok…then i'll be forced to use the element of…SURPRISE!" He exclaimed. With that, he relied on the only thing he could use: His teeth. So he naturally bit his tail.

DarkTyranomon gritted his teeth and released a painful and confused scream,and due to the pain, he even left GeoGreymon, who was able to move again. "I did not expect this!" He commented. After that, he took advantage of the enemy's pain and decided to attack. "Horn Impulse!" GeoGreymon charged against DarkTyranomon with his front horn. DarkTyranomon saw it coming and moved to the left, but he got still stabbed in the shoulder. The dark Digimon released a roar of pain and made a few steps backwards holding his shoulder, which was bleeding.

"Well? You can still give up if you want!" Tsuna exclaimed. But DarkTyranomon wasn't going to do that. He looked angrily at the other two reptile Digimon and released another burst of powerful flames. "Fire Blast!"

"This again!?" GeoGreymon said before getting hit by the flames and falling to the ground with a big thud. "GeoGreymon! Are you alright?" Yuuko asked. GeoGreymon trembled for the pain but opened his eyes.

Coredramon watched the scene sweating. Not only that attack was powerful, but also quite fast. "Such speed…" But when he turned around he witnessed with horror that DarkTyranomon already jumped towards him with the intent to crush him. Coredramon tried to punch him, but the enemy was too heavy, so he got planted on the ground.

"Coredramon!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Dark Nail!" After made him becoming one thing with the rocks, he started to hit him with the claws, making him go deeper. "So! Do you think i'm punished enough? I wanted to cut your head at first, but i thing that digging your grave will be much better! And you thought that a weakling like you could beat DarkTyranomon, predator of the sand? Goodbye!" DarkTyranomon said, laughing. But at the last punch he got blocked. "What!?" He exclaimed.

The claws were getting pushed back. "What is happening!?" DarkTyranomon asked. "I tell you!" Tsuna answered. "You provocated the wrong Digimon!"

From the rocks, Coredramon emerged, pushing DarkTyranomon's punch away. His bell was covered in bleeding scars but he didn't care. "Do you think i'm weak? Well guess again! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Using all of his strength he definetely pushed away DarkTyranomon, who lost balance and started to stagger. "W-Woah!"

Coredramon opened his wings and fastly started to attack DarkTyranomon with a burst of punches. Both Tsuna and his Digimon released their battle cry. "BABABABABABABABABABABABABABAAANG!" The last punch pushed DarkTyranomon against the wall, but he recovered and tried to attack Coredramon with his tail. But the smaller dragon quickly dodged it by flying and started to fly around him. "What are you doing!?"

"Let's see if i'm weak now!" Coredramon answered. DarkTyranomon got frustrated by those words that decided to burn him down. "Fire Blast!" He released powerful flames from his mouth that started to follow Coredramon. The flames were very close to him, but the Adult-Level Digimon did his best to stay away from them, by going faster and faster. He started to pant, but he found the right speed to definitivetly miss the flames and go above him. "Take this! Strike Bomber!" Coredramon descended, pointing at DarkTyranomon with the flick of his tail and attacked him at the front. The enemy yelled out of pain and scratched his front.

"It worked!" Yuuko said happily. Even Tsuna made a smirk. "I told you! You provocated the the wrong Digimon!" He then turned to Yuuko. "Now is your chance!"

Yuuko nodded. "GeoGreymon!" Her Digimon recovered just in time. "Got it! Mega Flame!"

Coredramon got out of there, while DarkTyranomon opened his eyes and saw the burst of flames coming towards him. "NO! WAIT-" But it was too late. He got attacked and his body got surrounded by the fire. DarkTyranomon released a roar of pain and fell to the ground, fainted.

"VICTORY!" Tsuna exclaimed. "We got him! Mission complete!" Coredramon added. "Ahah! We told him that we were about to punish him, and we did it!" Tsuna was hyped for the victory he had just gained, but he gave his thanks to the one who helped. "You helped too, Yuuko! Thank you…"

But the girl didn't answer. She was standing there, with the hair covering her eyes. "…Yuuko? Are you alright?" Tsuna asked. But the girl still silenced.

Right now…her head was covered in thoughts and doubt. This was supposed to be the time she was going to act, but she still thought of what she had just passed with Tsuna and when he saved her. Was it really worth it? Unfortunately…yes.

"Yuuko, are we doing this?" GeoGreymon asked. The girl simply nodded. And started to walk. "Yuuko? Doing what?" Coredramon asked.

The girl came closer to DarkTyranomon with her partner and then…turned on Tsuna. "…We are forced to fight." She simply said.

"What!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "W-what are you talking about? Why do you suddendly want to fight!? Are you trying to spar with me!?" He asked confused.

"No." Yuuko simply answered. "Then why? Yuuko, can you please tell me what is going on!?" Tsuna asked loud.

Yuuko bit her lips. She was feeling terrible for doing this, after she saw what person Tsuna was. But she had to. "I have…to kill you." She answered.

"K-kill us?" Coredramon asked confused.

But…both he and Tsuna understood all.

Tsuna had his eyes wide open. He was bewildered by what he understood. He suspected her, of course, but he couldn't believe where things were going now. He had the heart broken once again. "No…please tell me this is not true…are you…!?"

But Yuuko told the truth and made his thoughts become reality. "Yes…Saiba Rei hired me to kill you." She said with impassive tone to hide her actual pain.

"No…NO! I would have never thought of this! FUCK! I EVEN TRUSTED YOU! THEN YOU WERE HERE BECAUSE YOU LOCATED ME!?" He exclaimed.

"No. We were looking after DarkTyranomon for Saiba Rei. We are here for him. Since you are not going to let us take him, we shall fight. I will fight on Yuuko's side. That is all." GeoGreymon answered.

"T-Tsuna?" Coredramon asked. The boy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He had gone through ebery type of pain in life. But this was too much. Being a terrible leader, not getting accepted by the others…all of these things were nothing compared to the pain he was feeling now…the pain of knowing that the one you thought could be a friend…revealed to be an enemy.

But this time…all that he could feel was rage. He was ready to answer and to make her pay. "Coredramon, get ready." He said.

"F-fine!" Coredramon answered, getting ready to face GeoGreymon. "Very well, Yuuko. If that is what you want…i won't hold back. I thought that for once, i could talk with someone outside my family or my colleagues. But Rikka was right…i had to be careful to the one next to me…now i know why." Tsuna said. He then looked up at her and the eyes of the killer were glowing on him. "I swear i'll make you regret of this. AS MEMBER OF THE CHESIRE CAT AGENCY, I, TSUNAYOSHI MOTOMIYA WILL STOP YOU!" He shouted.

A tear fell from Yuuko's eye. She didn't knew that this would have hurt him so much. She made her realize how human he was. But she could not go back. Not anymore…"THEN BRING IT ON!"

The two Digimon started then to charge against each other and ended up one holding the other. Since he was bigger, GeoGreymon was the one that put more strength in his arms. This made Coredramon slowly go backwards. The smaller dragon gritted his teeth, but he wasn't worried at all, because he already knew what to do next. "Strike Bomber!" He quickly slammed his tail against GeoGreymon's nose. The Digimon had to leave him for the pain, but he recovered and shot a huge fire ball from his mouth. "Mega Volcano!"

"What!?" Coredramon got hit by the huge ball that caused a big explosion. He was able to stand up, but he felt more pain than before. At this point, Coredramon needed to be extra careful because he noticed that he had got some damages from DarkTyranomon just some moments before. He looked at the scars he had on his body and then at the enemy. "I can't let him use his Gekerin, but not only he is bigger, but he seems also stronger…" Tsuna thought, gritting his teeth. "Tsuna!" Coredramon called out. Tsuna looked his partner who gave him a thumb up, like he said "I got this." Tsuna nodded and made a grin. "Come on! We're just getting started!"

"He still has some grit…" Yuuko thougth. "…No! I have to win! GeoGreymon!" She exclaimed. Her Digimon was already going to shoot another attack, judging by his mouth that was getting covered in flames.

"He's going to shoot his fire attack, how about we gave him our version?" Tsuna asked to his partner. "Got it!" Coredramon answered, charging his mouth as well. Soon, two massive bursts of flames were going to explode.

"Blue Flare Breath!"

"Mega Flame!"

The two attacks clashed, making the whole area hotter. Both Tsuna and Yuuko started to sweat, but they didn't care, because they only had a thought in mind: Prevail over the other. The boy had to do his duty and wanted a personal revenge, while the girl had to execute the orders for a specific reason.

Despite the fact that GeoGreymon's Mega Flare was bigger, it was Coredramon's attack that was winning. The blue flames started to consume the red ones and soon they approached GeoGreymon. The dinosaur Digimon got hit in the head, while the flames not only hit him, but even the ceiling of the cave. His head was smoking, but GeoGreymon's eyes were glowing red, as a sign of not giving up. "Horn Impulse!" The Digimon started to charge against Coredramon, using his front horn.

Coredramon jumped in time and avoided. Then he tried to attack him with another fire attack. "Blue Flare Breath!" But the enemy avoided. Coredramon did not give up and attacked several times with the same attack. "Blue Flare Breath!" GeoGreymon continued to avoid them by running fast, and the flames were only hitting the rocks.

"Blue Flare Brea-" Coredramon was going to spit out other flames, but this time GeoGreymon attacked first. "MEGA ROAR!" GeoGreymon released a roar so big that generated a blast and hit Coredramon, making him slam against the rocks and fall down. "Coredramon!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What kind of attack was that!?"

"Mega Roar. He attacks with a blast coming from his roar." Yuuko simply explained. "Really!? Is he that strong…? Shit, i can't even imagine him at his Perfect or Ultimate-Level…" Tsuna spoke looking worried.

Coredramon got up from the ground, only to find GeoGreymon in front of him. "Dammit!" Coredramon immediately got up and started to attack with his punches. GeoGreymon answered by doing the same. The clash between punches was so hard that it could be heard in all the cave and both Coredramon and GeoGreymon's steps made everything tremble, like an earthquake.

"So all that you said to me before…your father…your feelings…you staying alone…everything of that was a lie!?" Tsuna took advantage of the situation to get answers from Yuuko. He was still shocked from the truth he heard and he wanted confirmations for that. He expected that Yuuko invented all of that stuff just to stab him on the back, but what Yuuko said was actually surprising.

"They were not a lie! I was telling the truth!" Yuuko answered. Tsuna looked at her, but he was still angry. "Then why are you doing this!? Do you really think that helping Saiba will change everything!? Don't you understand that he's using her!?" He exclaimed.

"SO WHAT!?" Yuuko shouted. "Saiba promised to pay everyone if we got rid of you…i have something important to do, and for that i need to pay! I don't care if what i'm doing will change the world! As long as i get what i need i'm fine with it!"

In that moment Tsuna noticed something different. Yuuko was now talking with a more desperate tone. Like she was struggling to tell this. "Listen Tsuna…you are a good person…i can totally understand your behaviour and what brings you to do this…i even thought that we could be friends…but life put us on two different parts, and if they tell me that i have to kill you, then so be it!" She said.

"…Are…are you serious!? Do you really think of anything like that!? YOU ARE A TOTAL IDIOT!" This time Tsuna lost his patience, for real this time. "You say this because you think that there is no way that things can change! You see things from only a perspective like i did! But then someone taught me that everyone needs a second chance! What is your problem? Why are you following Saiba!?" Tsuna wanted answers.

Yuuko bit her lips. She wanted to tell him what was going on, but something on her heart was still holding her back. "It's not of your business!" She exclaimed.

"Fine…then we'll just force you to say that!" Tsuna ended.

Coredramon and GeoGreymon were still fighting. They were both starting to get tired, but they couldn't make a mistake, or the other would have taken advantage of it. "Strike Bomber!" Coredramon then attacked GeoGreymon in the face with the tip of his tail. This made GeoGreymon stagger for some seconds. Coredramon saw it as the moment that could have ended the battle so he was going to give one last punch to GeoGreymon.

But the Digimon was only waiting for this.

When GeoGreymon saw that Coredramon was going to give him a punch in that exact point of the cave, he moved his head on purpose so that Coredramon could hit the rocks. "You still have the strength to avoid an attack?" The blue dragon asked, but when he was going to take off his arm from the rocks he saw a terrible surprise.

The wall where he directed a punch had a big crack. When he gave the punch the crack went on all the wall and rocks started to crumble. "Dammit!" Coredramon exclaimed. He used his wings to escape before the pile of rocks hit him, but a boulder sent him to the ground. Luckily, the boulder wasn't big enough to kill him, but it was surely enough to hurt him and make him yell out of pain.

"That is absurd! How did he do it?" Tsuna asked, shocked. "That is simple! While they were clashing before, GeoGreymon thought about avoiding some of Coredramon's punches before, so that he could damage the wall enough to make it crumble." Yuuko answered.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. Not only his enemy was unexpected but she revealed to be quite strong and clever. But he didn't want to give up. "Don't think that this will be enough!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Right!" Coredramon recovered and with his tail he destroyed the boulder that was above him. He then flew against GeoGreymon more faster to give him a stronger punch, But GeoGreymon used the same trick of before: Avoiding it. Coredramon's punch hit again the wall who started to crumble. "This again!?" He flew faster and faster to avoid the rocks, and he even used his Blue Flare Breath attack to destroy some of them. But he didn't know that while doing his movements he went near GeoGreymon, who grabbed him in the face and slammed him on the wall. Coredramon's breath was becoming heavier and Tsuna started to get seriously worried. But the blue dragon had still some energy in his body. Just like Veemon before him, he would never go down until he defeated his enemy.

"Do you give up?" GeoGreymon asked. The smaller dragon opened his eyes and shouted. "NO!" Then, in less than a second he gave GeoGreymon a powerful uppercut and flew above him.

"What!?" Yuuko exclaimed. "Yes! Now go Coredramon!" Tsuna encouraged his partner.

Maybe it could have ended with this one final strike, so Coredramon immediately went down to deliver the final blow. But he didn't knew that GeoGreymon wasn't completely stunned by his uppercut. "Strike Bo-" Coredramon was about to hit GeoGreymon's head with the tip of his tail

But…

"BLARGH!" Coredramon ended up with his eyes wide open with discomfort and pain, splitting blood. "No way…" Tsuna said.

When Coredramon was about to use his Strike Bomber, GeoGreymon raised his head fast to impale him with his front horn. It didn't completely perforated the body, but it gave Coredramon a dangerous hole in his abdomen.

Coredramon's blood fell on GeoGreymon's head. The dinosaur looked at him impassive and moved his head in order to throw him away. With one simple movement, the blue dragon was sent against another wall and fell to the ground, completely stunned and with a terrified stare in his face.

The hole in his body made Tsuna extremely anxious. "Coredramon? COREDRAMON! NO! YOU CAN'T END LIKE THIS! YOU CAN STILL FIGHT!" He tried to call him out, But Coredramon didn't answer.

"It's already over." GeoGreymon simply answered. Tsuna looked above Coredramon and saw that the wall which Coredramon got slam against had another crap. The result…was that a pile of rocks crumbled and fell massively to Coredramon.

"WATCH OUT!" Tsuna tried one last time to advise his partner, but nothing. Only silence followed his call. "…Coredramon?" He asked. "No…"

Yuuko and GeoGreymon looked at the scene in silence. The girl had an impassive look, but she was actually feeling terribly guilty for what she just did. Losing the partner is the most terrible thing for a Chosen Child. But she only had two choices: Her or him. That was how life worked. So…she continued. "…Now it's your turn."

Tsuna was about to cry, but he wanted to stay strong so all that he did was to act like he always had. "YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T JUST LET A PILE OF MISERABLE ROCKS GET OVER YOU! COME ON! I KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! YOU LAZY SLOTH!" He was going to lose everything. His faith to the others, his fight, and his feelings, but if there was thing that he didn't want to lose, that was his hope to see his partner, his friend get up once again.

"He keeps fighting…why?" Yuuko thougth. "THAT'S IT! IF YOU WON'T GET OUT OF THERE, I'LL DO IT!" Tsuna exclaimed, running towards the pile of rocks that smashed Coredramon and started to get them off. They were heavy, but he didn't care. He was ready to lose some of his bones, but he didn't care.

Yuuko was surprised by that act, but she still thougth that his attempts were useless.

"Come on, stupid dragon! Get out! Dammit…is she really stronger? Is her purpose really that big? What are you after, Yuuko Chitose?" Tsuna thought as he kept taking off the rocks.

Suddendly…a voice…an illumination.

"...You'll only hurt yourself…"

"What!?" Tsuna, Yuuko and GeoGreymon exclaimed.

After that…silence…followed by the noise of rocks going down. Until…a hand came out of them. That sight made Tsuna smile and get relieved, while Yuuko and GeoGreymon were flabbergasted by that unreal moment.

Coredramon in the end was able to get out from the rocks. He was bleeding everywhere and his breath was labored, but he still stood up. "Gah…i swear i was going to face Anubimon for a moment…"

Tsuna looked at him, and…he laughed. "YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU GOT UP BEFORE IF YOU WERE JUST FINE!?"

Coredramon couldn't help but to answer with another laugh. "I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU GETTING IMPALED AND GET TONS OF ROCKS ALL OVER YOUR BODY!" He exclaimed.

At this point Yuuko didn't understan nothing. This time she needed answers. "How…how did you manage to get up despite all those attacks!? Are you really that strong!?" She asked.

"No, we're not! It's not about strength, feelings or bonds! We only want one thing…and that thing is to finally take you down for what you have done to us! I may don't think like my father, but if we share one thing that is pure determination! The determination to break down your faceand to make you finally tell the truth! What we show now is nothing but this! It's our duty as detectives! It's my duty if i want what i want to be…A HERO!" Tsuna exclaimed with grit and a firing will.

Yuuko was speechless. Those words hit her deeper than before. This time her mind really began to doubt. "This guy is incredible…am i really the one that is wrong?" She wondered. But then she shaked her head and remembered her duty. "No! It's not gonna happen!" She exclaimed.

"Do you really think that those words will regain the power that you lost?" GeoGreymon asked.

In that moment Coredramon made a grin. "Not really…but just to let you know…you aren't the only one who came up with a strategy."

"What?" Yuuko asked, but she didn't want to hear another word. "Let's just finish this, GeoGreymon!" She exclaimed. Her Digimon nodded and charghed against the enemy. "We are supposed to say that! Right, Coredramon?" Tsuna answered back. "Right!" Coredramon replied, flying against GeoGreymon.

The two Digimon were about to have a direct approach, but then GeoGreymon was stopped by something unexpected. Suddendly, he felt a terrible heat on his feet, yelling of pain and making some steps backwards, but unexpectedly, he still felt the heat. "W-What is this!?" GeoGreymon exclaimed.

"I…i don't understand…" Yuuko answered. But when she looked down…she saw the truth: The floor was all red and hot. "What!? What is the meaning of this!?"

Tsuna and Coredramon smirked. "Our plan worked." The dragon said. "Back when Coredramon was shooting fire from his mouth repeatedly he did it on purpose, in order to make the floor hotter and slowing down your movements!" Tsuna explained.

"No way! Are you telling me that you have calculated everything from the beginning!?" GeoGreymon exclaimed. "We can say that we used your same strategy: Using an element of this cave! And now you'll feel all the pain back!" Coredramon answered. He then quickly starte to attack with his punches. But this time, GeoGreymon got hit by almost all of them, since he couldn't move free like before and Coredramon seemed faster despite all the damage he got.

"N-no! This is not over!" GeoGreymon exclaimed. "I agree! We are only at the beginning!" Coredramon charged against GeoGreymon and started to attack him with a burst of punches, shouting once again his battle cry with his partner. "BABABABABABABABABABAABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAAAANG!"

The power of those punches made GeoGreymon fall on the ground, and due to the heat of before, the dinosaur Digimon got his back burned. The Digimon released a roar of pain.

"No way…so i am the wrong one…? But…i just want…" Yuuko was admitting the defeat at this point, but GeoGreymon found the strength to get up. "Yuuko…i have to win this!" He thougth, once he saw the mood of her partner. "Mega Flame!" He breathed out flames from his mouth with the attempt to finish them with one last blow. But Tsuna and Coredramon were not going to get on the ground, not this time.

"Show him what you got once and for all!" Tsuna exclaimed. And Coredramon gave his answer to the opponent. "Blue Flare Breath!"

The two flames attacks clashed. The two Digimon were tired, but only one would emerge victorious. And this one…was Coredramon.

The Blue Flare Breath went faster. GeoGreymon had his eyes open, but he hold still his attack, only to get completely hit by the blue flames. The reptile Digimon released a roar of pain and fell to the ground defeated.

"GeoGreymon!" Yuuko shouted. Finally…the battle was ended, and Tsuna had a smirk on his face.

When the smoke came out, GeoGreymon was revealed laying on the ground. He wasn't able to get up. "Yuuko…forgive me…"

"GeoGreymon…" Yuuko simply said. But when she looked up, she saw Tsuna that was in front of her. The boy didn't think twice and gave her a punch in the face, making her fall to the ground. He then grabbed her by the shirt, he really wanted to choke her, but he had to mantain the calm. She had to give him answer.

"WHY, WHY, WHY!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO ANSWER ME!" Tsuna shouted out, more furious than ever. But what happened next made him shocked.

Tears…were starting to fall from her eyes. And the truth was finally revealed. "It's…for my mother…" She said.

Tsuna changed his furious expression into a confused one and eased his grip. "…What?"

The tears from Yuuko's face got more frequent as she started to talk. "I…didn't tell you something before…my mother is going through a terrible phase now…over a year ago, due to a car accident, her legs were fully hit and got completely paralyzed…"

Tsuna didn't say anything and left her. He just wanted to let her talk. "The doctors said that her bones were terribly damaged. With an operation they could save her…" She contniued.

"…Why didn't your father do anything?" Tsuna asked. Yuuko knew he was going to ask her that question, so she had to release all of her frustration. "BECAUSE HE THINKS HE HASN'T ENOUGH TIME! He…he prefers to mantain his position rather than help his wife…his family…this made me terrribly angry…i…started to hate him…i couldn't forgive such a behaviour…" She then breathed and silenced for some seconds.

Tsuna and Coredramon didn't do anything. He…actually started to feel terribly sorry for what happened. He understood that situation. He, as well, got deluded by the behaviour of someone because they preferred some things to other ones.

"…That is why i accepted Saiba's quest…i wanted the money to pay her operation…i wanted to save her…to see her smile again…" Yuuko continued. "…At first i thougth that it would have been a simple task. I thougth i had the will to defeat the enemy…i thougth that you were simple detectives that wante to bring only order…but then i met you…you are a unique person…i've noticed from yesterday…your friends probably are unique people like you…just like you said…i should see some shades of grey…just like me…you have problems…difficulties…you felt abbandoned…my mother said that no matter what happened to her…all she wanted was to see me happy…" Yuuko continued.

"And…does this bring you happiness?" Tsuna asked.

Yuuko's face was fully covered in tears. "No…this is not the life i want to do…" She then turned on him an said something really unexpected. "I…i'm sorry…"

Tsuna remained silent. Coredramon looked at him and saw that the boy started to realize that the girl…simply wanted to have a normal life just like him.

Silence followed….for some minutes.

Tsuna then tried to come closer to her. But then…something from above came down between the two of them. "What!?" He said, making some steps backwards. "What is that?"

When the smoke came out, Yuuko recognized the figure. "You?"

She was Nui Kishibe. Along with her there was a Digimon that looked like a chinese dragon, holding two spheres. The girl looked at Tsuna with a little smile. "I'm sorry…what were you doing to my friend?" She aske.

"What!? Who the fuck are you!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "My my! Such language! I thougth that you detectives were more polite…" Nui answered with her usual behaviour.

"Are you trying to make fun of us!?" Coredramon asked annoyed. He tried to get closer, but Nui's Digimon came in front of him, making the blue dragon stop. "No no no! I don't recommend that!" He said.

"What?" Coredramon asked confused.

"Nui! What are you doing here?" Yuuko asked. The other girl turned on her and gave her a caress on her soft skin. "Oh my dear Yuuko, you know that when you are in trouble, i always come to help you. It always has been like this. We're friends!" She said.

"Friends!? Are you another one of Saiba's mercenaries!?" Tsuna asked.

Nui made a gentle laugh. "Correct! You are such a nice boy! But let's be clear…since you have done this to my friend, we won't go easy on you! No one should harm her or GeoGreymon like that, do you understand?" She asked, as she walked slowly towards him and looked at him straight in the eyes. Tsuna started to get scared of her. That attitude didn't make him calm. "Alright! Enough of this! If this is what you want, we'll defeat you as well!" He exclaimed.

"I'm here Tsuna!" Coredramon said as he came closer.

"Oh, you really have are a brave person if you really wish to fight us in that state! But don't worry…that was our intention too.." Nui said with a sweet yet creepy tone. "They're all yours…Hisyaryumon." She said.

"Hisyaryumon? That is his name?" Coredramon said. The dragon Digimon came closer, ready to fight. "I just wanted to stretch my bones…" He said.

"Ok! I've got tired of you!" Coredramon said, starting to attack him with a barrage of punches. But Hisyaryumon dodged them all, moving his long body in every way.

"WHAT!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "HE'S FAST!" Coredramon nodded.

"Surprised?" Hisyaryumon asked. But Coredramon didn't want to hear other words. "Strike Bomber!" He started to attack him with the tip of his tail, but Hisyaryumon kept dodging all the attacks with infallible speed.

"No way! How are you doing this!?" Tsuna asked, shocked.

"Just because i'm cute, doesn't mean that i'm weak! And i think the major problem is your partner's status now!" Nui said, looking at all of Coredramon's wounds.

"That is not true! Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon breathed out blue flames, but all that Hisyaryumon had to do was use his arms to guard himself and he was like new. "No way…"

"Oh don't worry, you had your moment, but i think that now is our turn to attack." Nui said with her calm tone.

"Finally…" Hisyaryumon said, pleased. "This is a one-hundred percent knockout! Seiryūjin!" The dragon Digimon then transformed his body into a sword and aimed directly on both Coredramon and Tsuna.

The two of them were taken by surprise, and in a moment, with only one slice, they had a deep cut on their belly.

"AGH! Just…what the hell are you!?" Tsuna said, before passing out due to the wound. Coredramon immediately followed him.

Hisyaryumon and Nui looked at them with a pleased smile. "They surely are cute when they sleep! Anyways…we should kill you right now. But alas, we have other things we have to take care of now." Nui said, turning on Yuuko. She then helped her to get up. "Gee Yuuko! I didn't expect you to come down in that way! What happened?"

Yuuko silenced for some seconds, looking back at Tsuna. "…It's just that the detective…surprised me." She simply answered.

"I get it, you will answer me in another place. After all we have finished here." Nui ended. Hisyaryumon, meanwhile, was getting both GeoGreymon an DarkTyranomon, who was still fainted all of this time.

When they got out of there, Yuuko looked at the cave one last time and thougth of the young Chosen Child. "Tsuna…i understood that the path that i'm walking is wrong…but now i can't do anything. But i swear…someday…i'll find a way to set this right." She said. And then they went away.

About twenty minutes later…

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "We are still here…" He said. Even Coredramon woke up. "Ugh…really?"

"Yeah…Wait a second! Where did that girl and Yuuko go!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

Coredramon looked but nobody was there. "…They went away…" He said. "Even DarkTyranomon disappeared…they probably took him."

"Oh, dammit…" Tsuna said. That day was a big mix of emotions. He didn't want to proceed more. He thougth about Yuuko. He now understood that she was a good girl, but she still was with the enemies. Their road had still to be different.

"…I think it would be reckless following them now…we should leave." Coredramon suggested.

"…Yeah…you're right…" Tsuna said. He looked straigth and saw that luckily all of Floramon's food was safe. "I wonder how it survived…" Tsuna said. "Come on let's take it. After all…mission complete."

"I think so..." Coredramon ended. And so they did the only thing they could do: Grab the food. This fight was going to become even more complicated. What would have been the result? Tsuna was certain of one thing: This was not the time to make that question…

After they got the food, Tsuna and Coredramon got back to the Floramon's village, got all the thanks and simply went back to the real world…

* * *

When they got back, everyone noticed Tsuna's deep cut and immediately and provided to put a band on the wound. Kyoko was the most alarmed one. How could a simple mission like that damage both him and Coredramon (Who was resting inside the Digivice) so much? But Tsuna didn't hesitate to tell what happened. Another ambush, and another broken heart for him.

"So you got attacked by another mercenary…" Yatsura said. "Not one, but two. And the second one seemed pretty dangerous…" Kasai added.

"Unfortunately yes…dammit…if we only had more strength…we could have taken two other enemies…" Tsuna said with regret.

"You don't have to say this, Tsuna. You didn't expect that. Of course something like would have happened." Aisu said, while checking the band on his cut.

"Now we know how much clever Saiba Rei's mercenaries are…" Shoutmon said, looking up. "And strong…like if we didn't know before." Veedramon added. He then clenched his fist. "The only thougth about it gets me angry…"

"We should have expected from them. Saiba Rei looks pretty resolute with his plan. So of course he will use any way to eliminate us. That means using the help of people that fight in every way possible." Rikka said her opinion. "I really hate to say it, but now...Saiba can crush us at any moment."

"But there is something that caugth my attention…" Aria said. Everyone turned on her. "What do you mean?" Rina asked.

"You said that she was working with her because she wanted to help her mother, right?" The blond girl asked. Tsuna simply nodded. "But…are you sure she was sincere? I mean, maybe she was right, but since we are talking about the enemy…" Aria continued.

Tsuna looked up and thougth about that moment. Yuuko's tears, her tone, her desperation, her regrets. "I'm sure she was telling the truth. Her reaction and the way she fought with her partner were too realistic to be a simple masquerade. Even if we walked together throught that cave, she didn't show her will to kill me directly. She even wanted to talk with me, and she told me the problems with her family."

"Wow…" Aria spoke. Kyoko sighed and sat on the table. "It's normal: We are all humans. We all have motivation to go on, even if we are doing bad things. Sure, there are people who are rotten to the core, like Cassidy or Jake, but there are also people who maybe don't know what is wrong and what is right. That girl Yuuko could be an example. You know…now i would really want to talk with her…she just triggered my curiosity." She said with two fingers on her chin.

"…Me too. Me too…" Tsuna said.

"What matters is that you are here now, and that you are fine." Kumo said with a smile. "Yeah! Thank God! Judigng by your cut and by Coredramon's body it seemed like you were on the verge of death!" Toriko added chuckling.

"Hey! You know who i am! This is my food!" Tsuna answered.

"You have also solved the case, even if there were some unexpected implications." Kouta said, looking at the window.

"Yeah…don't make me think of it. These three days were full of implications. First, i try to destroy the barrier and i find out that i can't. Then i get sick and have to stay at home, and i even see my cousin with one of my pajamas!" Tsuna said.

Chikara immediately turned on Aisu with a stunned look. "What did you do?" Hearing that made Aisu grin. "It's a long story. But we just talked! What, do you think that i love Tsuna?" She then asked.

"Of course not! You're her cousin!" Chikara exclaimed.

"Good. I don't know, maybe someone would think ugly things." Aisu commented. "Please don't make me think about it! That would be absolutely not beautiful!" Sasuke added.

Among them there was even Cheri of the Lion Fang Agency, who was there to help Rikka with the research of th two USB keys. "Does this type of conversations always happen here?" She asked.

"No, but when it happens, it's always a good show." Kabuterimon answered.

"…And now i go on a case and find out that a girl that i met yesterday is my enemy. First i think she is terrible and i want to kill her, then i hear her story and i don't want to kill her anymore, and in the end her friend comes along and beats me with only one hit! Gosh, that is too much stuff for me!" Tsuna said, sounding pretty stressed.

"Well, it's your food, you said it." ExVeemon said. "Gee, thanks for the support." Tsuna said.

"You said that you tried to destroy the barrier. What happened?" Rikka asked.

"For that you should ask Coredramon." Tsuna simply replied. "Don't worry! I'm still here, i can answer." Coredramon said from the Digivice. "I tried several times to attack the barrier, but nothing happened. It was like…fighting a greater energy…a dark one…" He answered.

'A dark one.' With that…something snapped. Rikka opened her eyes because she thougth of something. Dark energy, darkness. That word wasn't new to her when it came to Saiba Rei. "A dark energy…what do you mean by that?" She then asked.

"Well…i don't know if i'm sure of it…but i saw a dark smoke for a second coming out from the barrier." Coredramon answered.

Rikka's eyes shined. She made a large smile. "Excuse me." She grabbed Cheri and went to her room with her. "Rikka?" Cheri asked confused.

The others looked at the scene in silence. "…She always been like that, so i presume that everything is fine…" Yatsura commented. She then looked at the others to be sure of what she said. "…Right?"

The others simply nodded. "Ok…well i'm off for now." Yatsura then went to her room.

"Yeah, me too." Kyoko said, going to her office. One by one the members went to other rooms of the agency.

"Don't do strange movements, got it?" Kasai asked to Tsuna.

"Yeah yeah i know." Tsuna replied.

"Good." Kasai simply ended. She then went away as well with her partner.

Tsuna simply stayed there, laying on the couch, resting. He couldn't do something else, but this was fine for him. He simply didn't want to think about do other things now. He was just…tired. He then looked around and saw that everyone went away.

Except for two.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, with Gladimon at his right. He didn't do anything, he just looked at Tsuna, and Tsuna looked back.

Stares, stares, and stares…soon for Tsuna the situation started to be ankward. "What? Why are you looking at me in that way?" He asked.

"I was just looking at my brother! Is there anything wrong with that?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"You know that when it comes to you nothing is like what it seems…" Tsuna answered with a disgusted face.

"Alright alright." Sasuke said, taking a glass of water. "I was only keeping an eye on you."

"Do you really think that i would escape somewhere? Am i that stubborn?" Tsuna asked. "Yes. But if that happens it would only delight me…" Sasuke replied with a grin and holding a rose in his hand. The rose made Tsuna want to look somewhere else. "…You're weird."

"Many told me…" Sasuke said like he was proud of it.

"…Why didn't you say anything about what happened to me?" Tsuna then asked.

"Hm? Why are you asking me that?" Sasuke demanded.

"You're my brother, you should be the first one to get worried, duh." Tsuna said. "I just didn't have nothing to say. I know the type of person that you are, and so i know that this is the type of fight you do. So i just silenced." Sasuke answered. Tsuna simply silenced. He knew that his brother was right, after all, but he didn't knew if he should have taken it as a compliment or an insult. "But…yes, of course i was worried about you. That cut was pretty long. We are detectives, but some images can still impress us." Sasuke continued.

"…Maybe we still have to get used to. After all, this agency is in activity for just a year…" Tsuna said.

"I agree." Sasuke simply answered. Another silence of some seconds followed. "Say, Tsuna…" Sasuke started.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"Do you feel better now?" Sasuke then asked. Tsuna wasn't so sure of what was going on. "What do you mean?"

"I was thinking about when you first came to the agency. You were so hyped to the fact that you found a way to achieve your dream, but you also had problems when it came to deal with the others, especially Chikara, of course. Your arrival at the agency was a pretty challenge, i say. So…some time has passed now, so how do you feel?" Sasuke explained.

Tsuna grimaced and thougth about it. "It's not like nothing has changed. It's just that after what happened during my life, i came with the idea that maybe it's a better choice to not stay with the others too much."

"Why that?" Sasuke asked.

"Being a terrible example…getting persecutated by the others just for my dream…do you think that i'm still a person that could stay fine with one on his side?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, yeah! You are here with us, aren't you? If you were the kind of person you describe yourself, you wouldn't be here, right? This shows how much the other members care about you!" Gladimon said with an happy tone.

"I know…and i was thinking like that…but then i saw what happened today…" Tsuna answered.

Sasuke looked at the brother, only to smile after. "You know why do you think of this?" He said.

Tsuna looked at him curious.

"It's because you tend to blame yourself for everything. About what happened when we were kids, it's true, maybe you weren't a perfect leader, and that sometimes you did some errors, but time passes, and people change. We are talking about 10 years ago! It happened, alas. But you should go on! About those bullies that hit you in middle school, that was Not your fault, but theirs, for being assholes. You only did what was right and defended your dream. And if we speak about what happened today…well…you couldn't know what would have happened, just like the others said before. And judging from what you told us, i believe that she too, feels guilty now." Sasuke answered. "You know…this attitude of yours reminds me of Kumo…even if his story is more serious, you two tend on blame yourselves, even for something that happened years ago. Maybe this is why you two are such good friends?"

Tsuna chuckled. "Maybe…well, i think he is a good person, even if he killed someone. He also knows what is better for the others…and even if i point a knife on him he remains calm. I like his personality. He said. "…Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him.

"Do you think i can become a hero?" Tsuna asked. Sasuke sighed and looked at the window. "I can't say that. Only time and what will you do in the future will say that." He then turned around and smiled. "But for me, you can do it. You have the guts, despite being a jerk."

Tsuna couldn't help but make a big smile. "Thanks Sasuke…maybe this chat was everything i needed about. Even if you are weird, you're a good brother."

"Same as you." Sasuke answered. Gladimon and Coredramon simply looked at the two of them with a smile.

In that moment, Rikka's voice called their attention. "Everyone! Come here! We have EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NEWS!" She exclaimed.

"What's with this tone? She's unusual for her." Sasuke commented, looking at the direction.

"Hell if i know! I guess we should go and see what happened." Tsuna added.

Some minutes later, everyone reached Rikka's room. Her strange attitude made everyone curious. But there was a reason for that.

Maybe now, the detectives had a road to follow.

"So, what is it, Rikka? You sounded weird before…" DORUgamon said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Leomon added.

"Absolutely. The thing is that maybe we can finally attack by our own now." Rikka answered with pride.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Let me explain: What Coredramon said about the dark energy of the barrier made me think of when i saw darkness coming out from the USB key. So…" Rikka started.

"Rikka and i quickly went on Somnus and tried to attack the barrier to confirm what Coredramon said. And to our surprise, it was true!" Cheri continued.

"So the barrier is made of darkness?" Growmon asked.

"Precisely! Thanks to Sistermon Blanc's powers, we managed to take a small fragment of that dark energy and took it with us, in order to scan it." Rikka said.

"Really, it was nothing…" Sistermon Blanc said, blushing.

"And what did you find out?" Aisu asked.

"Just what i thougth." Rikka said with a smirk. "The dark energy of the barrier is the same one of the key." She answered.

"And what does it mean?" Strikedramon asked. But Kasai found out. "Wait! You are telling us…"

"Happy to hear that you understood, Kasai! That's right, the keys and the barrier can interact with each other using the same darkness. In other words…these keys can open the barrier."

"WOAH!" Everyone shouted. "A-Are you serious?" Rina asked, liking the idea.

"More than serious! But unfortunately we discovered that one key can open the barrier for only one person, so we can't enter the skycraper now. And going alone would be a terrible idea." Rikka answered.

Chikara adjusted his glasses, which shined. "We don't have to worry. Because now we know what to do, right?" He asked with grit.

"I absolutely agree, Chikara. Now we'll do our best to search other Saiba's mercenaries and take the keys from them! I'm sure that these aren't the only two! There are others!" Kyoko answered with a resolute tone.

"It seems that in the end, Tsuna made a right thing. The idea of attacking the barrier was yours." Aisu noticed. Everyone looked at the boy. "R-really?"

"I can't believe i'm saying it, but you helped for the battle!" BaoHackmon said, happily.

"Did you hear, Tsuna?" Coredramon asked. Tsuna was so happy that jumped. "FUCK YEAH! I DID SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE!"

"Now guys, we have a chance of doing something! Let's take note of this precious information and let's do our best to solve this case!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"YES!" Everyone shouted.

Even Kasai smiled and looked at the window. "Finally we have something. And this means only one thing: The real battle begins now." She thougth. She then adjusted her hat. "Therefore…be careful Saiba Rei…because i'm going to get you."

Finally, the young Chosen Children were able to follow a road. A road that maybe it could have led them to the victory. But in order to do so, they had to use every fragment of their strength and their resolution to win.

Kasai was right: The real cases started only now.

* * *

That night…

Inside a big house with a garden…lonely on her room…there was a girl…she had blond hair covered in twin tails and clear blue eyes. Many said that she was beautiful, but she also had a quite unique personality. A person out of the normal, in other words.

This girl was sitting on a piano, playing it. The music always had been one of her passions. So one of her hobbies was to relax, sit on the piano, looking at the bright light of the moon, play the music, and accompany it with the sound of her voice.

"What would a mother not do for her child? What lengths would a mother not go? There's a bond that exists between mother and child, with no end to how strong it can grow. It's a promise for life between mother and child, it begins from the moment of birth. And you're shaken to your soul…with an ache you've never known…and you look into their eyes…and find you're looking in your own…and there's a pain you can't imagine, a special kind of torture you can feel. A cut that bleeds from somewhere deep inside you, a past regret you can not heal. And no one guesses all the while you're praying, the little screaming stranger in your arms! Might just grow up and save you after all! Might just grow up and sav you after all…"

In that moment, the door of her room got opened. The girl looked back to see a man coming in. He had very long clear green hair and two red points on his front. "I see that you are playing as always." He said.

"Yes, dad." The girl said. "Is there something wrong about it?" She asked. "No, not at all. Just like always, you have a beautiful voice. Listen…tomorrow you'll have to stay with a group of people." He then advised. "Do you want to?"

"What kind of people are they?" The girl asked.

"Well, they are…quite…bizarre." Her father answered.

The girl smiled and looked at the window. "Well…that only tickled my curiosity…"


	14. Chapter 14: There's something about Norn

Digimon Adventure 04 Chapter 14: There's something about Norn

Hello guys! Bluestar here with a new chapter! So, as i said in the previous one, now that we introduced all 13 main characters, this story can finally begin! And it will begin in a particular way, since in this chapter, what i believe is the most important character in the story after the main ones, will debut. So remember to keep an eye on her! Also, sorry for the TERRIBLE delay, but due to study, playing some games and the fact that this chapter was really long, i took more time than usual. Sorry again!

As always, enjoy!

Note: I do not own Digimon. All rights and characters belong to Bandai and Toei Animation. Also, this is a fantasy story. All references to real people, groups, places, laws, names and marks are completely casual.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: There's something about Norn**

It was the night of the 19th February, on a prairie of the Digital World. Only silence and peace were surrounding the place. There were no high or annoying noises. Only the calm sound of the crickets could be heard in this simple zone. The Digimon that lived nearby were all sleeping, so there was no living soul that could disturb the quiet. But someone was still awake…and was looking around to see if there was something interesting…something that could be studied.

Saiba Rei and his Digimon were walking through the prairie, accompained by Cassidy, Koichi and Jake, alongside with their Digimon. They were searching for another Digimon that could be used to gather energy. It was hard to find something at that time of the day, but Saiba still wanted to check out. Because every Digimon had his own time to wake up, and every Digimon had their own features, and every feature could have been useful for a seeker like him.

"What is the Chesire Cat Agency doing?" Saiba asked.

"They are still doing investigation on us. And maybe they are trying to form a plan of attack." Cassidy answered. "What is their situation?" Saiba's Digimon asked. "It didn't change that much. They still have only two keys. But there could still be a chance that they already discovered the truth about them." Koichi replied.

"That wouldn't be a problem! If we attack them now we still could get rid off this annoying obstacle!" Raptordramon proposed as always, eager for meat. Duskmon glanced at him and answered "Still direct as always. I would avoid that kind of contact if i was you. I think that you already know what they can do." Raptordramon gritted his teeth, but Cassidy stopped him before he could say something. "He's right. Don't worry, my friend. Everything has its own time. Plus, i too have a pending account with them. Yes…i wonder who could possibly win…wryyyy…"

"It's not time for them to leave these worlds…not yet." Saiba said, looking at the stars. He was quite pleased by that view. It made him calm and free of thoughts. He always looked for something that made him relaxed, in order to think with a more balanced mind. "And what about the Digimon we got until now?" He then asked.

This time, Jake was the one to answer. "David Eligor was the one that checked the Digimon that we brought on Somnus's skycraper last time. And according to what he said, the capsules are starting to absorb the energy of the Digimon, and putting it at the top of the building. He said that, once enough energy shall be gathered and hit by lightning, it will become what he likes to call a 'Perfect Cube'."

"…A perfect cube…" Saiba said, liking the idea.

Jake made a big smile. "Yes. It is a tank that contains an incredible amount of energy that it is empowered and ordered by the electricity of the thunders, and it can be absorbed by one Digimon in order to get stronger…" The famous mercenary started to be more delighted by the idea of that artifact. "Think of it, if we really take so much energy, the perfect cube will be strong enough to even surpass the power of the Digivices! Whoever possesses it-" Jake was going to continue, but something made him immediately stop: Saiba's Digimon, who looked at him and made a simple, yet deep question.

"Do i sense greed in your words?"

Saiba glanced at him as well. Those two stares were calm, yet truly menacing at the same time. The three mercenaries were paralyzed by that situation. They already knew that Saiba was not a person that liked to joke with people, but that stare made them realize an important rule when it came to work with one of them: Treason means goodbye.

Jake was the most scared of the three. This could be the first time that he was actually frightened. The one who scared him most was Saiba's Digimon. He didn't point at him while charging an attack, he didn't raised his voice or coming closer menacingly. He simply stared at him with his red glowing eyes. But those eyes were the ones of someone who is hungry of executions. "O-of course not... ….eheheheh."

"…Good." Saiba simply spoke. "Please, i hope we didn't scare you. But i just want you to remember that you should focus on doing your job, and i'll assure you that you will be rewarded in a great way. And you know that i always hold on my word."

"Of that there is no doubt, sir." Koichi said. "You always know how to please the others."

"Thank you for the kind words. Now let's keep moving." Saiba's Digimon ended. But before they could walk again, a voice caught their attention.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned around. Cassidy and Koichi were ready to attack if it was necessary. But see who stopped him was quite interesting for Saiba. There were two boys with their Digimon were simply looking at them. They were Aleksanteri Virtanen and Sigmund Wagner with their Digimon. After the night of Somnus's attack, Kumo lost every type of contact with them. But now…they were standing in front of his own enemy. Which meant only one thing.

"Who are you?" Cassidy asked, still suspicious.

"My name is Aleksanteri Virtanen, and this is Sigmund Wagner. These two that you see behind us are our Digimon, FlaWizarmon and Lighdramon." Aleksi presented himself with his usual and polite tone. "Now, please relax. We don't want to fight you."

"How can we be so sure of that?" Raptordramon asked. "We didn't attack yet. Does it count as a valuable reason?" FlaWizarmon asked to him. The dragon Digimon looked down for some seconds and answered. "Hmm…true enough."

"Then, what is it that you seek?" Duskmon asked.

"We were looking for you, Cassidy Monroe." Sigmund simply answered.

Cassidy stared at them confused. "Me? For what?" She asked. After that, Aleksi came closer to see them better. "We heard that you were trying to eliminate the detectives of the Chesire Cat Agency on behalf of someone. So we thought that if we found you we would have got the chance to talk with that person. But…" Aleksi and Sigmund then looked at Saiba with some surprise in their eyes. The founder of the Rei Corporation looked at them impassive with his Digimon doing the same. "I never expected it to be you…Saiba Rei…" Aleksi said.

Saiba made a grin after hearing those words. "They say it to me many times. The truth can always be shocking." Meanwhile, Jake was thinking about something. "I've heard your names before…but where? Oh! Now i remember! You are Kumo Ishida's friends!" He said, after remembering the names that Jean Claude said that night.

"Tch. Friends…i would rather not think about it…" Sigmund commented.

"Don't get us wrong. We are not here for helping him." Aleksi started. "We are here for the exact opposite."

"Please, continue. I'm quite curious." Saiba allowed them to talk.

"The night you attacked Somnus, the two of us, Kumo and my sister were having one of our usual dates. But when you started the attack we were divided. Me and Sigmund were fighting two of your mercenaries, while Kumo and my sister Aija probably did the same on another part of the city." Aleksi continued.

"Yes. She fought against me and Jean Claude." Cassidy confirmed his words.

"But…after we got free from those two mercenaries, we went to the government skycraper to see what happened…and right there…i saw my sister's corpse…with no trace of Kumo." Aleksi said.

Saiba looked at him more deeply, since after hearing that, he figured out that he was talking about the girl that was with Kumo that night. The same girl that he killed.

"…Kumo was always my friend. We always had the time to talk about our problems and our lives…but to think that he abbandoned my sister when she needed help…makes me boil with hate…." Aleksi continued, clenching his hand into a fist.

Saiba grinned. "I can understand that. I, too, lost my brother when i was young. First, your heart got shattered by the one who killed your sister, and then, you get even more dissapointed and horrified by the fact that someone you used to trust left her to her fate. Such sadness is surrounding you right now…" He said, hiding of course the fact that he was the one who killed her.

"Me and Sigmund could not stand the selfish behaviour that he showed…nor today. Since then…i swore that, no matter what happened, i would have found a way to get my revenge, so that my sister's soul could find peace." Aleksi said.

"And what are you exactly asking to us?" Koichi asked. After that…Aleksi came closer to them. He approached them normally, without trying anything. And then he looked at Saiba, straight in the eyes and made an unexpected offer. "…We wish to join you."

"What?" The three mercenaries said together. "Oh?" Saiba simply said on the other hand.

"…So you want to work with the same ones that killed your sister?" Jake asked. "I'm quite confused with the message you want to spread."

"Yes. That's it. It may sound stupid, but we don't care about it. For us, every method is valid by now. And since you are attacking his agency during these days, we only thought to take the chance." Sigmund answered. Lighdramon simply looked in silence.

"We don't care about the orders you'll give and we don't care if we'll get payed or not. All that we want…is to punish him for his betrayal to us…and to my sister." Aleksi added.

The three mercenaries were looking at him in a more calm way than before. He seemed pretty sincere. Saiba was really impressed by the courage that they showed by going straight to their friend's enemy and talk with him. But Saiba wanted to continue the 'interview'.

"I sense a strong resolute in your words. And that only makes me happy. These…are the type of people that i want on my side. I want you to know that i have a very big project on mind, and in order to do that. I need people that are aware of the meaning behind these actions. I can say that your purpose is quite big and i can sense the love that you felt for your dear sister. But remember…using the power of darkness…has a big price to pay. I'm not declining your offer, but i still need to be sure that you are ready to accept this type of role. Because if it is not used well, venegance can bring to your own doom, and nothing will save you then. Me and these three mercenaries behind me were aware of what waited us and they accepted that. But you are different, Aleksi. I can see that you are still a normal person and that you never did something like a homicide. I want you to think carefully about this: Do you think you're ready to open your heart to the darkness? Because once you get through…there is no turning back." He explained.

Aleksi looked at the seeker undecided. He was clearly thinking that this was going to be much easier, but now he could clearly see that Saiba wasn't an inexperienced man that took the first one he saw. He was actually well aware of the fact that what he was doing was an evil thing, but still, he was doing this because he believed that this was the right thing to do. So Aleksi had to think again about it. Was he really able to do something like this? Was he really capable of killing Kumo? Someone that once called him a 'friend'?

The question that Saiba made him was going to make him crash. But then he thought of his sister. He imagined the instant suffering that she felt while being killed. That was far too much to be put in discussion. Aleksi was always a person that kept to his word until the very end. So…he was not afraid to do devilish actions…not now. "…Yes. I'm sure of it." He simply answered. "If that will help me to make my sister rest in peace, i will become just like them." He added, looking at the three mercenaries.

Saiba then looked at Sigmund. "And you?" He asked. "I'm on the same opinion. Kumo once told me that he became a detective because he didn't want others to make his own mistake. But after what he had done, i can only see how hypocrite he can really be! I cannot accept such behaviour from someone who got a job like that after coming out from prison!" He exclaimed, clenching his fists. Saiba got more convinced by Sigmund, since he thought that he had more clear ideas. So…the dice had been cast.

"Then i suppose that there is nothing to add. Very well, you can join me. But remember to stay on your positions, or you'll have to be ready to face the consequences." Saiba's Digimon said.

"Thank you." Aleksi thanked, bowing his head.

"Two additions on our group…as if the night couldn't go better!" Jake said.

Cassidy smirked. "We are on the same boat. I think that we could find a way to help each other when it comes to venegance." Koichi simply decided to stay silent.

"Very well. Now that we settled things, how about you join us in our peaceful walk?" Saiba offered with a smile.

"Of course. Let's go guys." Aleksi replied, followed by Sigmund and by the two Digimon.

The enemies were starting to increase by number, and more unexpected twists were about to come out. "Kumo…it seems that we are now on two different sides. I wished things didn't turned out this way…but you left me and Sigmund with no other choice. This…is the first step for my revenge." This was his last thought before following his new leader, Saiba Rei.

* * *

The next day…

It was around 7:00 A.M. It was a rainy day in San Francisco, and since it was still winter, the sun had not risen yet. The night was still surrounding the city, accompained by the rain. Despite this, someone already left their houses and got to work, because it was their duty. And, between those people there was a young girl who was getting ready.

After taking a quick shower and getting her clothes on, Yatsura sat on the desk of her room and took an Ipad. After that, she used it to make a video call with someone very important to her: Her mother.

The call was immediately taken and Yatsura was happy to see a woman with long red hair who was taking some biscuits for breakfast. She was, of course, her mother Teto.

"Hey, my little girl!" Teto saluted her with a big smile. Yatsura returned the smile, even if her was smaller. "Hi mom. Did i woke you up?" She asked.

"Oh no! Don't worry! As you can see, i'm already here, enjoying my breakfast!" Teto answered.

"Thank God…I was going to have my breakfast too now." Yatsura said. "Remember to eat something that is very substantial! You need it if-" Teto was going to advise her daughter, but this one already knew what she was going to say, making her almost sound like Kyoko. "Yes, i know…if i need to get some muscles and if i want to get a boyfriend. Mom, don't you think that it is too early for that? I mean…i'm only 18…"

"It's just an advise! Plus, it's never too late or early for your twin soul, darling. Love could be right behind you! And i'm not talking about ExVeemon!" Teto said with a chuckle. Yatsura turned around to see that her Digimon partner was right behind her. "Oh, i get it." She said.

"Hello, !" ExVeemon saluted. The woman saluted back.

"Anyways, i don't want to annoy you with that. I hope i'm not doing so!" Teto said. Yatsura looked at the window with a weird look and said. "Well…"

"Yatsura! I hoped you trusted your mother a little bit more!" Teto exclaimed.

"I trust you! It's just that sometimes you always dwell on something…can we change argument?" Yatsura then asked.

"Of course! I have to make you feel better, right?" Teto said with a smile. "How is the agency doing? Have you discovered who is that man that is trying to kill you?" She then asked. Yatsura silenced for some seconds. Of course she knew who he was, but the members of the agency had agreed that it was better not to tell their parents about Saiba Rei so soon. The outcome would have been a mess, so they preferred to stay silent. Luckily, Yatsura had already an answer to give. "Well…not yet…but maybe we have found a way to get to him!"

"Really? Oh that is great! I knew you could do this!" Teto said excited. Yatsura simply answered with a nervous laugh. She tried her best to not reveal anything. "Thanks, mom. I'm sure that we'll be able to solve this in no time!"

"You know that your mom will always cheer for you! And how about with the others? How is it going?" Teto then asked curious.

"I'm doing fine! Sure, they keep shut me up, but apart from that, i'm fine!" Yatsura replied.

Teto sighed. "It always happens, right?" She asked. "IT'S YOUR FAULT IF YOU GAVE ME THAT NAME! Her daughter exclaimed. "I'm sorry! But it sounded too cute!" Teto answered with a nervous smile. "But tell me…did you manage to make a special friend there? It hasn't been long since you joined the agency, so if i were you, i would have already tried to know someone better!" She then asked. Teto was known for being a woman that already had her programs already organized in her mind.

Yatsura scratched her head, since she didn't know if the answer she was going to give was really correct. "Well…kinda…i think i already told you when you came to visit us…but…i think that i started to approach Kasai a little bit more…"

"Really? Taichi and Mimi's daughter?" Teto asked. Yatsura nodded. "Yes! I found out that she actually is a very good person, even if she is a girl with a terrible behaviour. After that case we had, i got the chance to talk with her several times and…i…feel fine when i'm with her…" She said. Yatsura was really surprised by this, since she knew Kasai since she was little and knew that she was a very close and silent person, but in the end, Yatsura discovered that she wasn't bad at all. It's true that Kasai never showed her feelings to anyone, but Yatsura could be proud to be one of the first to discover that Kasai after all, like every other girl of her age, wanted to be with the others.

"Oh, i'm happy to hear that! And i always knew that Kasai was a special person. Well, if you feel better with her, try spend even more time with her company, just as long as you don't get her same behaviour!" Teto recommended.

"Nah, don't worry! I know my limits too!" Yatsura answered with a chuckle. She then thought again about how she answered before to the answer about the man who is after the agency and asked her mother something. "Mom, could you please call dad? I would really like to talk with him."

"Oh! Of course!" Teto replied. "Iori! Dear! Yatsura here wants to talk with you!" She then called out her husband. After some seconds, Iori came with a toothbrush in hand. Even Armadimon jumped on the table and looked at the Ipad. "Hey, Yatsura!" Iori saluted her daughter. "Hi, guys!" Armadimon added.

"Hey dad! Hi to you too, Armadimon!" Yatsura said with a smile. "Morning, !" ExVeemon added. In that moment, Iori started to shiver, while looking at her daughter. "Dad?" Yatsura asked, confused.

"Iori? Are you ok?" Armadimon demanded, worried. Iori continued to shiver and then asked…"H-H-how…is…m-my little girl…d-d-doing..?" Even if 18 years passed since he had Yatsura as daughter, Iori still looked like someone who only recently became a father. Both Yatsura and Teto looked at him like he was stupid. "Thanks, dad, i'm fine. You don't need to worry like that!" Yatsura advised to her father.

"Guess that you took your fears from him, don't you agree?" ExVeemon asked, finding the situation funny. "SHUT UP, EXVEEMON! THIS IS EMBARASSING!"

"Ok…sorry guys…" Iori said, taking a deep breath. "Do you want to ask me something?"

"Yes…i was wondering…how did you accept the fact that you were a Chosen Children and that you were supposed to save the world?" Yatsura then asked.

Both Iori and Teto were surprised by that question. They would have never imagined her daughter asking something like that. "Why are you asking this? Did something happened?" Iori then asked worried. Yatsura knew that there was a new threat, but as agreed, she couldn't say what was happening yet. "N-no! I was just thinking…since i am your daughter, that technically makes me a Chosen Child as well…and since that, maybe one day, even if a new evil would appear, i should fight as well…so i imagined all the battles you dived in when you were little, and even remembered when you had to fight that BelialVamdemon guy…so…how did you realized what were you doing?"

Iori first looked at Armadimon, who smiled at him and then he looked at the ceiling. Many memories flashed back in his mind. From when suddendly he had a digivice, from when he met Armadimon for the first time, from when he saw his Digimon Armor evolve the first time, from to all the fights he had with the Digimon Kaiser, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Demon, to the final struggle with BelialVamdemon. The pain, the happiness, the sadness, the determination and every feeling he had felt during those days…made them happy. Even if sometimes they were dark days, he had fun, wandering across the Digital World with his friends, fighting against evil. It was all stuff that made him happy and built his life. "That is…really a hard question you made to me…" He said.

"Try to be natural!" Armadimon suggested. His human partner smiled and answered. "Ok…i'll try…you see…i don't even know the answer...if it was a coincidence or fate…it was all sudden…but once i understood why i met Armadimon…what i was going to do…what i actually became…i felt like i needed to do that. My life before was simple and sometimes…even sad. I still had to pass over the death of my father and i've had simple things like the kendo. But then i had Armadimon, i met Daisuke and the others…and my life completely changed…in better. I was finally able to show my true emotions and look for the future. Something that maybe you should do too, Yatsura! I knew that i could save the worlds with the others…because i believed that i could live my future...and i was right after all! I have a job…a wonderful wife…and i have you!"

"Daddy is right! Maybe it's not the right answer, but try to believe on what you want to do in your life, try to do something that you find funny! But as we always say…" Teto said. "You have to choose the road that awaits you. Whatever is the path that you want to walk, it'll decide your future!" Armadimon added.

Yatsura made a great smile. She was really happy to hear that her parents were on her side, even now that she left home. "Thanks mom and dad…"

"Don't worry, honey! We love you!" Teto said. "Now i should go…but thanks for the chat!" Yatsura said.

"You're welcome! We're happy we heard you!" Iori answered. "Bye!" Yatsura saluted her parents before she closed the call.

"Aaaah…they really grow up…" Armadimon said, satisfied. "Yeah…she's already a grown up…" Iori added. Hearing that made Armadimon laugh. "No! I was talking about you!"

Iori looked at the Digimon with a confused stare. "Uh?"

"I think Armadimon is right! You've changed a lot since we met when we were young! Now you are well aware of what you say and what you do! Am i right?" Teto asked,before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Iori blushed a little and answered. "Y-Yeah…i think you're right…" But then he smiled. "And i hope that one day Yatsura will feel just like me…"

Meanwhile, after closing the call, Yatsura stood up and took a deep breath with a smile. "You got actually moved by those words, master?" ExVeemon asked.

"Maybe…but what i am sure of is that i will make them proud of me! Come on, let's get to the agency!" Yatsura answered charged. "Yes, master!" ExVeemon exclaimed.

When she came out of her apartment, Yatsura was surprised to see that a familiar figure was stainding there, turned away. "Is she…?"

Aria was sitting on a chair, looking at something with the head lowered, like she was seeing something small. Even Growmon was looking at the same direction.

"Hey, Aria! Is that you?" Yatsura asked. The blond girl and the red Digimon turned around and saw her along with ExVeemon. "Oh, Yatsura! I'm surprised to see you here!" Aria greeted her with a smile.

"Well, i live here. But good morning to you too. What are you looking at?" Yatsura asked curious. Aria looked back at the direction she was looking before. "Oh, nothing particular really. I was just looking at my Digivice." She answered.

"For what?" ExVeemon asked. "I was wondering how i could look if i could evolve, so Aria decided to search all of my possible evolutions for me!" Growmon replied.

"I wanted to make him happy, and i found that he has many evolutions related to dragons. He could even evolve to SkullGreymon!" Aria said.

"WHAT!?" Growmon exclaimed. He then looked at the sky and kinda praised. "It's true that i am a virus type, but please don't make me go to a berserk evolution!"

"A virus type? Really?" ExVeemon said, surprised.

"Yes! Growmon he's a virus type Digimon. I know that he doesn't look like one, but i read that this Digimon usually is a wild and brutal Digimon. It may be related to the symbol he has on his bell…i think it was called…the Digital Hazard…" Aria answered.

"Digital Hazard?" Yatsura asked.

"Yes. I've read that is a type of emergency that gets triggered when the Digimon that posseses it see someone as dangerous. I've heard that in the ancient times of the Digital World, it was seen as a great danger. Anyways, i also read that Growmon can have different behaviours, based on how he is educated by his partner." Aria explained. Her answers showed how many new things the Chosen Children had discovered of the Digital World through the time.

"I think that i would be a good guy even if i wasn't educated. I can assure that out there, there are many virus Digimon that are good!" Growmon said.

"Don't worry! We believe you! In fact, you look like a big dog sometimes…" ExVeemon commented with a smile.

"And what type are you, ExVeemon?" Growmon then asked.

"Neutral type." ExVeemon answered. "Anyways…a virus type Digimon that is good…it's quite interesting…"

"Well, since we are both here, how about we walk together?" Yatsura then offered. "Hey, he made an offer again. This is a step forwards!" ExVeemon thought, looking at her partner. Aria got up from the chair and answered. "Of course!"

The two girls were walking through the wet roads of the city. Even if it was raining, a calm mood could be heard through the street. Luckily, Yatsura and Aria got an umbrella so they could be protected by the rain, while ExVeemon and Growmon decided to go inside the Digivice in order to not get wet.

"So, have you slept well?" Aria asked, trying to break the ice. Yatsura sighed. "Kinda…and i think you know why…"

"Oh right…that dream…you know…it's kinda strange how i got the same dream of everyone in the agency." Aria noticed.

"We tried different time to give an answer, but nothing…not even our parents know something, not even …" Yatsura added.

"This looks like a very complex mystery…and since we are dealing with Saiba Rei, we can't even have time to think about that…" Aria said. "So, we should only get along with that."

"Aaaah, dammit! When it's night, i only want to sleep! I even go bed early so that i can get at least eight hours of sleep! But no…here comes that dream…" Yatsura complained, scratching her hair.

Aria made a smile with her eyes closed. "Oh come on, i don't think is that bad, right? You could have had worse!"

"Like what?" Yatsura asked.

"I don't know…licking a dirt toilet!" Aria made an example.

"…You did that?" Yatsura then asked confused.

Aria immediately changed humor and exclaimed. "What!? Do i look like a person that would do something like that? Come on!" She then crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, i forgot...now i'm walking with -personality…" Yatsura thought. She then noticed something. "Hey look! It's the agency!"

"Well, we arrived!" Aria added.

Meanwhile Kasai and Aisu were at the entrance of the agency, waiting for Kyoko to come and open. Kasai was smoking a cigarette, while Aisu was looking at her smartphone.

"Have you found something interesting?" Kasai asked. "No. I was just seeing what the people was writing on the internet." Aisu replied.

"Don't make me think of that! I found very stupid things sometimes!" Veedramon said from the Digivice. "Like what?" Strikedramon asked from the Digivice as well.

"One day i found a bag of those bootleg marks of Disney. The drawings were terrible!" Veedramon answered.

"I can understand that. Even in the Digital World, i found something very stupid and ugly." Strikedramon said. "It's amazing how the human world and the Digital one look alike." Aisu added.

"HEEEEEEEEEY!" Yatsura called them, while she was approaching them. Both Kasai and Aisu raised their heads and saw both her and saw both Yatsura and Aria. "Finally we are not alone!" Aisu said with a smile.

"Kasai! Aisu! You're here already?" Aria asked.

"I just woke up early so i got here." Kasai simply answered with her usual tone. "Me too. And thanks to that, i got the chance to talk with my sister!" Aisu said, satisfied, while looking at Kasai, who watched her with a neutral face. After that, the sound of someone panting could be heard. When the four girls turned to see what was going on, they saw Sasuke and Rina running towards the agency. Once they reached the others, Sasuke could take a long breath. Then he looked at Rina and laughed. "See? I told you that i was going to get here before you!"

Rina looked at him, while she too, was catching her breath, with a smirk. "Don't get cocky! It was just because of that sandwich i ate before!" She said.

"A sandwich? Isn't too heavy for breakfast? I mean, it contains cheese, mayonnaise and-" Yatsura was going to give one of her usual thoughts, but as always…

"URUSEI YATSURA!" Everyone shouted. "Waaah! Why!?" Yatsura cried out.

"Anyways, good morning everyone!" Sasuke saluted. "Yo!" Rina added.

"I wouldn't say good morning, judging by the weather." Kasai said.

"Don't worry, my dear cousin…" Sasuke answered,grabbing a rose. "As long as this weather doesn't ruin my hair and my brand clothes, everything is fine for me…"

Aisu looked at him and facepalmed. "He's a lost cause…"

After that discussion, Even Kumo and Kouta joined them, walking normally. "Buongiorno!" Kumo said.

"Uh? What did you just said?" Rina asked. "It's an italian word! It means good morning! Kouta taught me that." Kumo replied.

"He said he wanted to learn some italian word, so i decided to start with the basics." Kouta added.

"And how are you Kouta?" Aria then asked. "I'm fine, thanks, until i don't have to be the therapist of someone." Kouta answered.

"You really do the therapist here, Kouta?" Aisu asked. "Yes…wait! Don't ask me for a seat!" Kouta answered, preventing a possible question. Aisu found funny his behaviour and laughed. "Ok, ok! Sorry!"

After that, Even Chikara came and noticed that almost everyone were already in front of the agency. "You're all here? Very good! That is what a good worker should do! Always respect the time!" He said proudly. Meanwhile, Rikka was behind him, touching his shoulders with a grin. "Says the one that came after many of them." By hearing that, Chikara jumped away and made some steps backwards. "AAAH! RIKKA IZUMI! DON'T YOU EVER DARE MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" He shouted.

"Oh, come on, Chikara! You know me for a long time…you should be ready for everything…" Rikka said in an ankward way.

"I still don't like it, ok!?" Chikara countered.

"I just came and the first thing that i hear is Chikara screaming…i'm home!" Tsuna said, while approaching the agency with Toriko.

"You know that it's his way to give us the good morning!" Yatsura jokingly said. A drop of sweat fell from Chikara's head, while he was watching Yatsura. "Actually it's not…"

"And my! What a weather! I could say that…IT'S RAINING MEN!" Toriko exclaimed as he started to sing and dance in the rain.

"Toriko, if you continue like that you'll get a cold." Kouta advised his colleague, who continued to sing. Aisu grinned and looked at Tsuna. "This reminds me of someone…"

"Come on! I'm better now! Could we please stop talking about that now?" Tsuna complained.

In that moment, an Alfa Romeo Montreal parked in front of the agency, and a blonde girl came out from it, opening the umbrella. "Hey there guys! Happy to see that you are everyone here! And the next line you are going to say will be 'good day, boss!'" Kyoko said.

"Good day, boss! UH!?" Everyone exclaimed, surprised. "Ugh, good grief…you still do that." Kasai said, adjusting her hat.

"And i will always do that! Come on! As always, this has to be a productive day! So let's get in!" Kyoko said, while she was opening the agency.

"She's optimistic today…well…she's always like this, but i feel like that she is more happy now…" Kumo noticed. "Probably because last time we finally found a way to fight against Saiba Rei properly, and i think that everyone here is happier." Rikka answered, looking at the others, who were entering inside the agency. Kumo noticed that too and smiled as well. "Yeah! Probably." This was after all, a day of happiness…for someone.

"H-hey! Remember to close your umbrella before entering! I DON'T WANT SEVEN YEARS OF BAD LUCK! GUYYYYYYS!" Toriko shouted in panic.

The lights were on, the umbrellas were placed, the Digimon were inside the agency, and everyone was on their places. A new day for the Chesire Cat Agency had begun.

The members of the agency started to work at the computer or see if there were some cases on the showcase. In the meantime, Kyoko was talking with Rikka, who was working on her computer as always.

"Now…since we know how to get rid of that barrier at Somnus, we need to locate all of Saiba Rei's mercenary. Do you think you can do it, Rikka?" Kyoko asked.

"It won't be easy, but don't worry…you know that no one beats me, especially when it comes to hacking! I also asked to the others if they could help me do this. We are called the Cyber Sleuths for one reason, after all!" Rikka replied, while putting her hand on the keyboard very quickly.

"Really?" Kyoko said, before taking a sip of her 'coffee', disgusting Rikka a little bit. "And who is helping you at the moment?" She then asked.

"Kouta and Tsuna are doing it at the moment. Even Cheri is helping us from the Lion Fang Agency." Rikka answered. "I've heard that the guys here will do this jobs at turn, to make sure that we can do our regular job as always." Leppamon added.

"Well, that is great! I really hope we could move faster, though…" DORUgamon said. "Everything has its time, DORUgamon." Leppamon said, patting his friend's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Kasai was watching the showcase to see if there was some case that she could do. She looked at several papers until now.

"Have you found something interesting? I really feel charged today! Can't wait to dive into action!" Veedramon said, giving a big grin that showed all of his sharp teeth.

"Happy to hear that, Veedramon. But still nothing…Maybe i should look to all of them and then decide on what should i do…" Kasai answered.

"All of them, are you sure!? Look at how many there are!" Veedramon exclaimed.

"I know that, but if i see them one by one, i'll find a mission that is well-balanced. I don't want to do something too easy nor something too hard." Kasai said, staying firm on her words.

Veedramon couldn't do much but sigh and accept it. "Guess i'll have to stay here for like an eternity…"

Meanwhile, Kouta and Tsuna were helping Rikka with the search of the mercenaries that were after him. Judging from all they had been through until now and what Kumo saw at Somnus, the young detectives signed the names of every enemy they met, putting a red line on the names of the ones that they defeated. The result was that they met nine enemies in total and for now, they have taken down three of them, one captured and two dead. They also had thought of making some question to Jean-Claude, but he sitll didn't recover from the lesson he got from Kumo.

"How is it going?" Tsuna asked at Kouta, who was standing beside him in front of a computer.

"Still nothing…it's really hard to do these kind of things…" Kouta answered. "You don't do these things often, unlike Rikka, so it's only natural." BaoHackmon added. "Anyways…i'm trying to search for Jake. How about you?" Kouta then asked.

"You want to get the tough one, uh? Well…i'm searching for Yuuko." Tsuna said in a calmer tone than usual.

"You still are upset for what she had done to you?" Coredramon asked worried. "No, it's not like that. I just need some answers from her…she didn't explain everything to me yet, because we got interrupted…that's simply all that i want. Plus, she could still have an USB key as well!" Tsuna answered.

"That's an unique answer for you, Tsuna…are you trying to be more open to another person?" Kouta asked. "You think so?" Tsuna replied. "Well, when we talked inside that cave, i somehow felt fine…and i would like to be more open with her."

"You are simply trying to make a new friend, Tsuna!" BaoHackmon said with a smile. He immediately understood where this story was going too.

"A friend? You think that i can do that? Even if i'm like…well, this?" Tsuna asked, pointing himself.

"You have us, so i think that this is a good beginning! You really look like !" Coredramon said with a chuckle. But Tsuna had to protest about this. "HEY! That's not true! I never like i want to be the edgy one that shows that can do everything!" He said, trying to imitate Yamato's voice.

Everyone mumbled to each other, looking at Tsuna, who was annoyed and confused. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I ASSURE YOU THAT IT'S TRUE!"

Aisu heard Tsuna yelling and complaining from the next room and sighed. "He's arguing again…" She said. Strikedramon was sitting on a table next to her, while having two pieces of cotton in his hears, so that he couldn't hear Tsuna's annoying screams. Even if they couldn't be seen due to the helmet, his eyes were like he had passed weeks without sleeping.

Aisu looked at her partner's situation and chuckled a little. "There's absolutely nothing funny about that…i really hate when he yells, even if i don't show it…" Strikedramon said with the face on the table.

"Well, you know that you can't change the others." Aisu said normally. Strikedramon sighed and confirmed what his friend just said. "I know…but i noticed something else…" He then started.

"What is it?" Aisu asked curious. In that moment Strikedramon made a big smile. "You look more optimistic during these days!" The dragon Digimon answered.

"W-what? You think so?" Aisu asked. "Yes! You think less bad and you're starting to accept more things! Even if you continue to blush." Strikedramon replied. And just like he just said, Aisu looked away and blushed a little. "It's a natural reaction…and just because i'm not good at relationships, i know how to accept other things. Plus…after what that girl Haruka did to me the other day, i can expect anything now…" The girl said.

"Ah, yes! The massage! But you looked like you were enjoying it, judging from the face you made." Strikedramon remembered. Aisu blushed even more. "I-it was just sudden! You were saying that i was more optimistic recently, right?" She started to become even more embarassed. That moment shocked her so much that she mentioned it to her psychologist many times, she was also trying to do some excercises in order to forget that.

"Yes! Or at least, this is what i think…" Strikedramon answered. He then looked at the cameras and noticed something. "Hey Aisu! Look!" Her human partner looked at the cameras with curiosity, and saw two familiar figures "Are those two…?"

Two men walked inside the agency, two people that were important to it, since it was because of them that the agency was born: One of them was Ken Ichijouji with his partner Wormmon on his shoulder, and the other one was a 49 years old man with long clear green hair, tending to yellow, red eyes, two dots at the front and wearing a police officer uniform.

Just in that moment, Kyoko entered in the room where Aisu was with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Hey, Aisu! Do you know where i put the- OH MY GOOOOOOD!" She exclaimed when she saw the two figures who were standing at the entrance of the agency, especially the one at the right. "What are they doing here!?" She said, surprised.

"I don't know!" Aisu answered, turning on her. "We should go to them with everyone…i really hope nothing happened…" Kyoko said, helding her front with the hand.

5 minutes later, all of the thirteen members of the agency with their Digimon, were at the entrance, looking at the two people.

"Well, i can say that everyone is here, !" Ken said, looking at the other man.

"Aaaah! Very good! I'm always happy to see that these boys know how to greet someone!" Sion, this was his name, said with a fast but still happy tone. "Anyways, good morning guys! I hope you're having a good time even if it's raining outside!"

"Good morning, and !" Everyone said.

"They look pretty happy, right?" Wormmon noticed. "Yes…i saw it…" Ken replied.

"If they only knew how they greeted me the first time when i came here…" Aria thought. "Say…who is this man?" She then asked.

"He is Sion Mikihara! He's the boss of the police of San Francisco, and the one who came up with the idea of this agency!" Rikka explained.

"What? Really?" Aria asked, surprised, but in a moment, Sion was already in front of her,observing. "Ah!" Aria exclaimed. Sion was also looking at Kasai.

"So these are the two new members that joined the agency! Two new girls! I suppose that now it's 7-6 for you, Kyoko!" Sion said jokingly, looking at the agency leader.

"Don't make me think of it…" Kumo thought.

Kasai made a little smile. "I already like him." She thought.

"And what are your names?" Sion then asked. Aria made a smile and answered. "I'm Aria Artorias!"

"Kasai Yagami." Kasai added. "She's my sister!" Aisu said. That made Sion even more interested in her. "Uuuh! I see, another family reunion! The more i see this agency, the more it reminds me of a genealogical tree! Are they good?" He asked to Kyoko.

"I can assure that they are the best! Like everyone!" Kyoko answered with a smile. "Of that there is no doubt! If you choose them, that means that they have talent! I still remember when you solved Ken's case…aaaaah…it's as if only a year has passed…no wait! It happened last year! Ahah!" Sion said. He then gave a quick look at both Veedramon and Growmon. "Oooh, i see that other reptiles have joined the crew! Even two big ones! We can be sure that you are guarded even too much!"

"Well, thanks, . It's a pleasure to meet-" Veedramon was going to salute him, but a flash stunned him, Kasai, Aria and Growmon. Sion was already holding a camera pointed at them. "What was that?" Veedramon asked, confused.

"A memory photo! I always save every change at the agency! Every moment of the life is a good moment to take a photo…" Sion answered, before coming between the two girls and their Digimon while pointing a phone at himself. "Now is the time of a picture with you, girls, or as you call them…selfies!" He took antoher photo with the flash. He quickly saw the photo, that showed him with a big smile and the two girls and their Digimon with big eyes and confused stares. "Oh yes! You gave me big anime eyes! Oh and don't worry for the stares! It's always happen!" He said.

"Sorry if you feel uncomfortable, but he acts like this…" Ken sighed.

"No no! We're fine!" Aria said confused but amused. "And i thought that was strange. But hey…at least he's funny." Veedramon thought.

"Aaaanyways! Now is the others turn! How are you doing, guys?" Sion asked, looking at the others. "I'm asking because i've heard that you are quite busy these days, especially with someone that says 'Hey you! Get out of my cloud!'" Sion asked, referring to the man that wants them dead. "Have you made some steps forwards?" Wormmon asked.

"Yes! Recently we found a way to get closer to him! We are now doing our best to end this!" Yatsura said with a smile.

"Really? That's great! And what have you found?" Ken asked.

"I'll give you them! Then you'll say to the mayor and the other politics how great i am!" Tsuna said, bursting in a big laugh. But he got immediately interrupted after Sion gave him a strong karate chop that slammed him on the ground, making everyone jump away, especially Yatsura and Aria, who was new to the agency, so she couldn't know of this.

"My dear Tsuna, you know that you shouldn't be so proud." Sion simply said with his usual tone but looking more serious.

"See? I TOLD YOU! IF YOU SHOWED SOME COMPOSURE YOU WOULDN'T END LIKE THIS! BUT AS ALWAYS, YOU DECIDE TO IGN-" Chikara was going to complain to Tsuna like always, but Sion gave a karate chop to him as well.

"Chikara, this regards you too." Sion said.

"My sympathy for him grows more and more…" Kasai thought with a smile.

"Ok, i'll get them…" Kouta said after sighing. He then went to another room to give the two items they had found during these days.

"Still happy to see that you still are a lively agency! But in my opinion…there are some behaviours that should change…" Sion said.

"O-of course, ! We tell them everyday!" Rikka said, sweating. She was afraid to get a karate chop as well.

"Ok…Another thing to remember: Don't make this man nervous…" Growmon thought, before he gulped.

After some seconds, Kouta came back with the two USB keys and gave them to Sion. "Here. These are what we have found." He said.

"Two USB keys?" Ken asked. "What are they for?" Wormmon added curious. BaoHackmon wanted to answer, but then he thought that if he said the true answers, they would have immediately go at Somnus and find out that Saiba Rei was behind all of this, and since they said to not tell the truth at their parents for a while, he tried to come up with something plausible. "We are investigating on them! They belonged to two of those mercenaries!" He said. The other members could take a sigh of relief, because for a moment, they were afraid that he was going to tell the truth.

"Yes! Rikka is doing the job about the keys, while she gets help even from Cheri of the Lion Fang Agency!" Leppamon added.

"Oh, the Lion Fang Agency? That means this is a serious thing!" Ken said.

"Guys…if you got help from someone else that means that you are facing a serious task…are you really sure that you want only their help?" Sion asked, staring at them.

"…Do you…want a hand?" Wormmon asked worried.

The members of the agency looked at them in silence. Even if they didn't show it, they were trying to hold themselves back. The reason was simple…they desperately wanted to tell the truth. They really needed an help from someone expert like Sion or the old Chosen Children, but…they were simply afraid of the consequences. What if they didn't believe them? What if Saiba tried to kill their parents as well? There were too many concerns, and the young Chosen Children knew what Saiba could do. But it was also for this that they wanted to fight this way.

Kyoko opened her eyes and made a big smile. "Don't worry. We can do it. I know that it may sound risky, but even if we have to face someone that wants to change the world (Which in fact, it's true…) We are ready to stop him! You'll see, Mr Ken and Mr. Sion! You shall see our resolution shine like the purest gold!" She said, striking a pose.

Everyone looked at her and shaked their head. "Yes. I absolutely agree on what my sister says. I just can't stand this guy for what he's doing. And i'll do everything in my hand to stop him." Kumo added.

"We all think the same, am i right?" Aisu asked to the others, these ones nodded.

Ken then looked at his two children, Rina and Toriko. "And what do you guys think?"

Toriko chuckled and striked a pose as well. "A villain? No problem! I'll teach him who commands here!" he said, all hyped. "Can't wait to kick his big ass down the street!" Rina added, cracking her knuckles.

"They surely are different from us, don't you think Ken?" Wormmon said, looking at his friend in the face.

"Yes, Wormmon…but at the same time… they are like us…so full of themselves…" Ken answered, while watching at the young ones with a smile.

In that moment Kasai came closer to Sion. " …i can assure you…that i won't let this criminal escape. As i already said to Kyoko…it is my duty as a detective…to solve this case." She said.

Sion looked at her deeply and saw a deep resolution coming from her heart. That feeling made him understand that when she said those words, she was serious at one hundred percent. So he smiled. "Veeery well!" He then turned back to his usual happy and fast tone. "You are a newbie but you already showed me that you have guts! Just like the others here! This is what i was looking for!" He said, making poetic movements. "Strong but yet sensitive guys! Resolute but yet normal people!" He then came closer to Kyoko. "These are the people i want to protect the country, capiche?" He then came back to the door. "Also because today i wish you could take a special quest!"

Everyone was confused.

"A special quest?" Leomon asked.

"Yes! Something quite important to me…in short, i wish you could take care of my daughter today." Sion answered.

Silence followed. And then…

"DAUGHTER!?" The detectives exclaimed.

"Y-you have a daughter!? Why you never told us!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You never asked." Sion simply replied.

Another silence followed.

"Anyways! I can assure you that she's a nice and calm girl! So she won't cause any type of problems to you! Can i count on you guys?" Sion said.

"Sure! We promise nothing bad will happen to her!" Kyoko said. "You really think this is the right choice?" DORUgamon mumbled to her. "Come on, i don't think this is a terrible idea…"

"If he's such a character, i'm really curious to see how the daughter looks like." Shoutmon thought.

"Very good! I brought her with me!" Sion said.

"Wait, really?" Sasuke asked, stunned. Sion could finally turn on the door and call someone. "Ok, Norn! You can come in!"

After that, the door of the agency opened and someone entered.

"Woah…" Everyone said surprised.

It was an 18 years old girl with blond hair, collected in two twin tails, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with long sleeves, black buttons and a collar made of red balls. The shirt had two blue waves on it. She also wore black pants with two pockets, both in the front and behind. In the end, she had two black high heel shoes and a white bracelet on the right wrist. The girl looked at them with a neutral face in silence.

"Kasai is that you?" Toriko jokingly said. Kasai simply looked at him, but she made him understand that she didn't like the joke.

"She's really cute…" Coredramon commented.

"Yeah…but she also have a strange stare…do you agree Kasai?" Aisu asked to her sister, but then she noticed that Kasai was looking at the girl with a confused stare. "Kasai?"

"This girl…why do i feel like she is particular?" Kasai thought. But she was called back at reality by her parnter. "Kasai, are you alright?" "Uh? Oh, yes, i'm fine."

After looking at everyone, the girl finally spoke. "…Hello."

This was all that she said.

"…Hi?" Rina said confused.

"I'm Norn Mikihara. Nice to meet you." The girl said, presenting herself as Norn Mikihara.

"She's strange, but posed…" Gladimon thought.

"This is my daughter, Norn! Even if she looks quiet, she is a girl just like the others! Me and Ken here are going to solve a particular case, and since her mother isn't home right now, i thought that you could take care of her!" Sion said, placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"…Aren't you worrying to mu-" Tsuna was going to say his opinion, but Kumo stopped him. "Tsuna, we both know that you don't want another karate chop that slams you to the ground…" He mumbled.

"…Nothing!" Tsuna ended.

"Perfect! Then i suppose we are done here! Norn, please be good with those detectives. Maybe try to socialize with them! And remember that daddy loves you!" Sion said, before giving a kiss on Norn's cheek. "Gotta go now! Goodbye everyone!"

"Bye dad." Norn simply said, but this time with a very small smile. Then Sion exited from the agency and headed to the car. "Bye guys! Make a good work as always! Same goes for you too Rina and Toriko!" Ken added. "Bye!" Wormmon said.

"Bye dad!" Both Toriko and Rina said. In the end, Ken followed Sion and went away.

So, all that was left was the thirteen detectives and their Digimon…with the company of Norn. The girl looked at them like before and they looked at her like before. The situation went on like this for about five minutes. Until Norn noticed something on them.

"…Why are you sweating?" She asked with her usual tone.

"WHAT!? Sweating? Oh no, it's just that…hey it's quite hot here! Don't you agree?" Yatsura came out with this. But Norn already knew what was going on.

"You are feeling uncomfortable and anxious because you don't know how to behave with me and you are worried because you think you would disappoint my father right?" Norn asked.

That thing she said made everyone stunned.

"….What would you say if we told you that you are right?" BaoHackmon asked.

Norn smiled. "That you are cute. But don't worry…i know what to do." She then grabbed from her pocket a bag of gummy bears to eat. "Who wants some?" The Digimon of the detectives were already drooling and, of course, they answered like this. "ME!"

"Good giref…" Kasai said, adjusting her hat.

"Ok, how about we take a seat?" Norn then asked,intrigued by them.

After that, everyone went to the room with the sofa to have a calm chat. The Digimon were still devouring the gummy bears that the strange girl gave to them. It was like watching some wolves that didn't eat for weeks, but it was natural, because Digimon were typical of going crazy over food. But there will still someone that didn't like the scene.

"Ugh…animals…" Chikara commented. But this time he only said this, because right now, his attention was caught on Norn. This girl, with only a few words was able to get on the eye of everyone in the agency. Maybe she was hiding something bigger?

Everyone was silent, while they were taking some snacks. Kyoko looked Norn while she was eating a chocolate bar. Everything seemed too normal and quite for her, so she came out with something in order to break the ice. "Well, , if you-" She was going to ask something, but Norn put two fingers on her lips. Everyone looked at the scene with the eyes wide open. Some of them, like Yatsura, were worried that she made her angry, but all that Norn said was…

"…You can call me Norn." She then took away the fingers on Kyoko's lips.

The young leader of the agency remained silent for some seconds. Her brain had still to elaborate what happened, but fortunately, she could still talk. "Norn…if you have to ask something to us, then don't worry! We'll be happy to answer to any of your doubts!" She said with a smile.

Norn looked at her with her tipycal apatic stare. "Anything?" She asked.

Aisu nodded. "Yes! It could be anything that you want! Like, what we do here, what we like or-" She was making some examples, but Norn answered immediately with a question…particular.

"Which of you is a virgin?"

Yet another embarassing silence followed. Even the Digimon, who were still eating like crazy stopped at those words and looked at her with incredulous eyes.

Kyoko spit all the coffee out of her mouth, Kouta chocked, and Rikka let the cup she was holding fall. (fortunately, it was a plastic cup).

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Everyone, including Kasai shouted.

"I-i'm sorry, i think we didn't hear well…could you repeat?" Kumo asked, wanting the confirm of what he just heard.

"Just like i said. Which of you is a virgin?" Norn simply asked again.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Everyone shouted.

Chikara adjusted his glasses and stood up furious. He found that question insulting. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! HOW COULD YOU ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT! NOW I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU SOME-" He was going to freak out, but Rina stopped him by making him fall to the sofa with a punch. She then looked at Norn worried. "S-sorry about that!" He always act like this!" She said with a nervous smile.

"Oh…i see." Norn said like nothing happened.

"Excuse me, Norn, why did you ask something like that?" Leomon asked. "Yeah…i didn't expect something like that coming from you…well, since you are a girl…" Coredramon added.

"You said i could ask you everything, so i came up with this." Norn answered.

Another silence. "…Touchè…" ExVeemon and Yatsura said.

"So. Are you going to answer my question?" Norn asked. But everyone kept silent. But the blonde girl could notice that the detectives were sweating again and looking to other directions. She could already know the answer. "…Let me guess…all of you are virgin…right?"

"W-well…how can we say this…we still didn't get the chance to-" Kyoko was trying to make a polite excuse, but she had to remember that she had a direct Digimon as a partner.

"Yes, they're virgin." DORUgamon said. "DORUGAMON!" Kyoko shouted with the face all red. "All of them." Strikedramon added. "STRIKEDRAMON!" Aisu yelled as well.

"Oh…" Norn simply said. "…Well, me too." She added. Everyone fell to the ground, stunned after hearing that.

"Eheheh…you have an…unique personality, haven't you?" Rikka said, trying to forget what happened, while she got up.

"Basically everyone says that i am a kuudere, a type of person that is often cold, blunt and cynical, but deep inside, they care about the others." Norn answered. She then came closer to Aisu. "Here, let me help you."

Aisu blushed a lot. "W-what!? Oh no no no…you don't need to…" She said. Norn simply stared her and simply said. "Please, i insist."

Aisu looked at her and nodded. So Norn helped her to get up. "…Why did i felt good when i saw her? Have i really felt pleasure?" She thought.

"Who wants a help?" Norn asked to the others. After some seconds, everyone cleaned themselves and got back to the sofa.

"Even if you are bizarre…you are gentle…thank you…" Toriko said, surprised.

"You're welcome." Norn replied with her usual tone.

"A kuudere, uh?" Sasuke said. He then looked at Aria with a smirk. "Well, what a coincidence! We also have a tsundere here!"

Aria looked at him with an angry stare and blushed. "W-What are you saying!? I'm not a tsundere, idiot!"

"She clearly showed it…" Growmon thought, facepalming.

"So…is there something else you want to ask?" Kasai asked, staring at her. Everyone was worried that Norn was going to make another ankward and embarassing question. But unexpectedly…

"What do you like to do?" Norn asked. Everyone could take a sigh of relief. But someone still had their doubt. "Does she passes from one extreme to another?" Starmon thought.

"What i like?" Kasai asked. She then put her hands on her chin and started to think about it. "Hmmm…well…i like my job…i like watching movies…i like shopping…" She started to tell some of the things that she liked, and the others were actually surprised to hear the last one.

"What!? You like shopping!?" Leppamon asked, surprised.

"Yes. Do you have any problem?" Kasai answered staring at him. "No no!" The furred Digimon said, worried.

"My sister was always intrigued by the attention our mother put in the fashion, so she ended up imitating her." Aisu commented.

"And i noticed that you prefer the gothic style." Norn said. Aisu blushed once again and looked at her clothes. "Uhm…yeah…i..really like it…just how i like sweets…"

"What types of sweets?" Norn asked with a sly smile.

"Those ones with cream and strawberries…even if they make your belly swollen, they leave you that taste of pleasure in your mouth and in your tongue…aaaah…" Aisu replied, picturing images of every cake possible. She was so delighted by the idea that she made a cute face while drooling. Norn went behind her and brought her back to reality. "I see that when you talk about things that you like, you seem more calm."

"R-really? I never thought of it…but…yes…especially when i see someone that has the same ideas…i feel better talking with them…" Aisu answered while she was playing with her index fingers.

Norn's smile grew bigger. "You know, i like you Aisu…i would really wish to talk with you more…" She said after she placed her hands on Aisu's shoulders. Even with her, Aisu felt a strange feeling of pleasure, even if she was red for the embarassment.

"By the way…shouldn't you get to work?" Norn asked then, looking at the others.

"FUCK! IT'S TRUE!" Tsuna exclaimed, but Kumo gave him a little punch in the head, nervous. "Tsuna, language with this girl!" He said.

"Oh, i actually don't mind." Norn said.

"…Really?" Kumo asked, confused. The girl nodded. "Even if i'm important to you, doesn't mean that you can't be yourselves."

"Yeah! I think the same! I come from a noble family and yet i'm like every other girl!" Aria said, happy to hear that she had a thing in common with her. But…

"You mean a multi-personality girl?" Growmon asked.

"GROWMON!" Aria shouted. Kyoko sighed. "Welcome to my world…but Norn is right! Since she's fine with it, we should get back on our places!" She added to the others.

"And here i thought i had some free time…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! How could you think of loiter in a detective age-" Yatsura was going to complain about him but, as always…

"URUSEI YATSURA!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"UAAAAH! WHY!?" Yatsura cried out.

"Well, i think i should go as we-" Aisu was going to get up from the sofa, but Norn hold her from the arm and put her back there. Aisu was stunned by that action and looked at her. "N-Norn?"

"I want you to stay here…" Norn said before licking her lips. That made Aisu gasp and worry very much. "R-really? B-because i don't think it's necessary…uhm…Kasai would be a better company for you, my dear!" Aisu said, looking with a hopeful stare at her sister.

"I don't think so." Kasai closed. Aisu was going to cry from one moment to another. That situation was too big for her. She didn't know how to behave and she was afraid that if something went wrong, Sion would let her taste the wrath of a God.

But Kyoko went closer to her and held her by the hand. "Come on, Aisu! I'm sure it won't be that bad! You could think of it as an opportunity to talk with someone." She said.

"Yeah, if you are so good at teasing me, you are capable enough to talk with her!" Tsuna commented. "I would give a try if i were you!" Rikka said with an optimistic tone.

Aisu looked at everyone with a frightened stare, trembling. But in the end, she sighed. Knowing them, she knew that there was no way to make them change idea. "Fine…i'll make the effort…"

"Mind if i stay here?" Strikedramon asked to Norn. The girl nodded. "You're his Digimon after all." She said.

"Thank you…" Aisu said with a low voice.

"Nice! Now, everyone! Let's get back to our business!" Kyoko said to the others.

"Good grief…" Kasai said adjusting her hat. After that, Everyone came back to their work…except for Aisu and Strikedramon.

The girl became pale for the situation, but she also knew that she couldn't be rude to Norn. After all, she was only asking to stay with her and talk more. She really didn't know what to do this time.

"Are you ok?" Strikedramon asked, looking at her face.

"O-oh!? Y-yeah…i-i'm fine…" Aisu answered, trying to pass unobserved, but both Strikedramon and Norn knew what was going on, even if Norn only met her. The blonde girl held her by the hand again and stared at her. "You're trembling." She simply said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aisu screamed out. That scream made Strikedramon confused and worried. "A-Aisu! Are you ok!?"

Chikara and Leomon entered the room, slamming the door for concern. "WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT THIS BRAT DID TO YOU!?" Chikara exclaimed. Judging by what he said, the boy was already starting to hate Norn.

"N-no…she did nothing…" Aisu said, like nothing happened.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SCREAM!?" Chikara exclaimed, getting even more angry. But Aisu stood up and slammed with the ground with a karate chop, like Sion before. "Chikara…could you please leave us alone?" She asked.

"Ok…ok…dammit…" Chikara replied, standing up and holding his front with the hand.

"We're already at two chops…" Leomon said. After that, they exited from the room.

Aisu looked at the door in silence, and his partner watched at her, still trying to understand what happened. The girl continued to not talk. Norn was still seating on the sofa with an impassible stare. "That hit was pretty hard." She simply said.

"I took inspiration from your father…" Aisu said, with an apparent calm tone.

"Aisu…?" Strikedramon asked. But right after that, the girl started to tremble and sob.

"A-Aisu!? What's the problem?" Strikedramon repeated even more worried. "Oh?" Norn simply added.

Strikedramon came closer to her partner and found out with displeasure that Aisu was crying with big tears coming out from her eyes. "I-I'M TERRIBLE!" She exclaimed. She then layed on the sofa and sobbed even stronger, starting to wet it.

"WHY AM I DOING THIS!? I HATE THIS FUCKING SITUATION! IT'S SO FRUSTRATING!" Aisu shouted. Strikedramon tried to comfort her by telling her that it was fine. "Oh, Aisu…what is frustrating? Nothing happened…" But…

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THIS!?" Aisu exclaimed with the eyes all wet and almost red. "DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THAT I AM DOING A BAD IMPRESSION TO NORN!? I SHOULD BE MORE COMPOSED AND BRAVE! AND YET THIS STUPID FEAR OF THE OTHERS MAKES ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!" She then took a deep breath and sat normally. But immediately after that, she returned to cry. "There…now i feel bad for getting angry at you…i'm sorry…" She said, sobbing and hiding the face with the hands. Strikedramon simply hugged her, seating as well. "It's alright…"

Even Norn was sad to see such a scene. So she came closer. "…Why...?" Aisu asked.

"Uh?" Norn simply said.

"Why did you want me to stay here?" Aisu said, this time, looking at her, even if there were still some tears in her eyes.

"Oh…that…" Norn ended. "…If i have to be honest…was because i saw that you already had a strange behaviour, judging by how you reacted to my actions. So i wanted to know you better." She then explained.

"…Really? Am i so exposed?" Aisu asked. "Gosh…this is so humilitaing…"

Norn came closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder with a sly smile. "You know…i actually find it quite human…" she said.

Aisu was confused by those words. "Human? What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Your reaction was like a normal people after all. I admit that i am really strange sometimes and that i'm usual to poke the others. But that behaviour of yours was really cute to watch. It shows that you actually worry from important things." Norn replied. "I couldn't have said it better!" Strikedramon added.

Aisu looked down with the face all red. "…Thanks, then…and again…i'm sorry…" She said.

"Don't worry. Say, Aisu…want to be cuddled?" Norn asked then.

"C-cuddled?" Aisu asked, stunned. But she didn't make a reaction like the ones from before. This time, she was more calm, because after all…maybe she needed that. "…Yes."

Norn smiled and started to rub her head on Aisu's cheek. "There you are…everything is fine."

Aisu was almost moved by that action, despite of how bizarre it may look like. Norn was rubbing her head in such a soft way that Aisu remembered of how her mother cuddled her when she was little. "…Your skin…is so soft…"

"Gee, that is really ankward…" Strikedramon thought.

Slowly, Aisu started to wrap Norn with her arms, hugging her. Norn could feel them wraping her waist and looked at Aisu. "…I didn't notice i did that…"

"It's fine. You simply like my cuddles." Norn said with a smile.

"…Can i stay like this for some minutes?" Aisu asked. Norn nodded. And so…one girl cuddled while the other hugged. Both of them closed their eyes to feel the moment better. Norn had a smile, while Aisu had a normal expression. "This is the first time that i feel calm with someone that is not Strikedramon, Kasai, my parents or Kyoko…not only that…i feel pleasure…even if only met her…i can already say that you feel sure and protected with her…am…am i really enjoying this moment? …I…feel happy…" Aisu thought. Such a bizarre moment made this young girl feel better. How could Norn made her feel so in peace with herself? Right now…Aisu didn't want to know…because she just wanted to enjoy this moment.

After some minutes, the two girls separated from each others. "Thanks…your kindness…really made me happy…" Aisu said, still blushing.

"Do you feel better now?" Norn asked. The brown haired girl nodded. "Then why are you still blushing?" Norn noticed.

"Yeah! Why that?" Strikedramon noticed as well.

Aisu looked at both of them and for once she found the courage to talk. "Well…maybe i'm afraid that someone sees us and understand badly…"

"So i'm not the only one who thought it." Strikedramon commented.

Norn looked up and came up with a solution. "Then…how about we go to a place where you feel good?" She proposed. Aisu had her eyes wide opened and looked at her. "You really would do this for me?"

"Yes. I want to know you better…" Norn said with a sly smile.

"Oh…Norn…" Aisu said with a big smile. Strikedramon was happy to see her like this. "She's starting to make progresses…even if with a bizarre girl…" He thought while looking at Norn.

"So…do you have any idea of where to go?" Norn asked. Aisu thought of it and then looked at a room where there were some computers. "Actually…i have an idea…do you have a digivice?" She asked.

But Norn shaked her head. "No. I don't even have a Digimon." She replied.

"Then stay close to me!" Aisu said. The girl nodded and followed her to a computer room, along with Strikedramon. Aisu pointed her digivice to one of the computers and dived into the Digital World with Norn.

* * *

Soon, the two girls and the Digimon were on an island in the middle of the sea, full of trees and some roads built with wood. There were even a small fountain and an openng to a small cave. A door lead to the other part of the island. A blue and cystalline sea could be seen by just looking at the horizon, which looked infinite. An infinite and fascinating world of water.

Norn looked around while she was walking through the beach. "This place…is beautiful…" She said with her usual tone.

"These are the Destiny Islands. Here, i and the other members of the agency come here when we want a moment of relax and piece." Aisu said, telling the name of the place.

"Destiny Islands…it's a cute name…how did you find these islands?" Norn asked.

"Our parents found them long ago. After that, we used to go here and play almost every day…" Aisu answered. "And as you can see, this thing went on for thirteen years by now." Strikedramon added with a chuckle.

"So you are very attached to this place…how cute…" Norn said, before looking at the sun. "It's sunny here…unlike in the real world by now….the sun is just wonderful…just like a father for whom feelings cannot be expressed normally…"

"You like philosophy?" Aisu asked. "No, it's just my appreciation for the good weather here." Norn replied.

A drop of sweat fell from Strikedramon's head. "You're strange…"

"Anyways…it's always sunny here…after all is a beach right?" Aisu said. She then looked around and saw two trees connected by a terrace of wood. "Hey, wanna go there?" She offered to the other girl.

"What's in there?" Norn asked. "Oh, you can see the sea from high and there is a small closet on that terrace." Strikedramon answered.

"Ok. Why not?" Norn decided. After they climbed through a wooden staircase and made a road made of wood as well, they reached the terrace. It was pretty empty, but they could feel the wind passing through their hair and the noises of some Hawkmon flying around there.

Aisu watched them and smiled. "When you get used to seagulls in the real world, it's strange too see some Hawkmon in the sea."

"I've heard that in the Shonan's bay that is situated in Japan, sometimes you can see some hawks there." Norn said.

"Oh! Didn't knew it." Aisu told. She then placed her arms on the wooden bars. Even if many years passed, that wood was still smooth like new. She looked at the endless sea, this time from a greater high. "Japan, uh? Someday i would like to visit it…"

"You never have been there?" Norn asked.

"No. Even if my parents are japanese, me, Kasai, and almost everyone in the agency were born in the United States. But still, i can sense a feeling of belonging to that country. Maybe someday…in a distant future…" Aisu answered.

"Americans of japanese origins…just like me. I too, was born here. But when i was around 6 years old, i went there during a vacation." Norn spoke.

Aisu turned around, leaning her elbows on the bars. "Really? And how is it?"

"It was really like living in a completely different world…the culture was strange, the technologies were extremely advanced, and the cities were huge and full of every type of people you could ever imagine." Norn answered, looking at the sky. "When i came back at San Francisco, i had felt like an eternity had passed since i was there….the world is various…but that's why it's beautiful…" Norn answered, looking at the sea.

"I agree…" Aisu said, looking down with a smile.

"Hey! You're smiling!" Strikedramon noticed. That made Aisu immediately blush. "W-what!? Really? I-i didn't noticed…"

"Yes, you were smiling." Norn confirmed. "And…your smile is actually pretty cute." Aisu became even more red. "T-thanks…" It was still a new experience for her. After that, Norn looked at the terrace and became more curious. "What were you doing here when you were kids?" She asked.

"Let me think….oh, right! Sometimes, we came here when we wanted to play with the sticks!" Aisu remembered.

"Sticks?" Norn demanded.

"Yes. We pretended that they were sword, and that we played knights that were fighting against each other. Eheh…i remember that i beated Tsuna various times, but i was never been able to win against my sister…i also remeber that Yatsura was pretty good at it! Since she learned Kendo from her father…aaaah….they were good times…" Aisu explained.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Strikedramon asked. Aisu nodded. "I can understand how you are feeling. Even i used to engage fights with the other Digimon. I often won those battles…even if i always ended up with some scar on the body." Even Strikedramon remembered a far off memory of his childhood.

"You really are attached at this place…" Norn said with pleasure. She then remembered that there was a closet there, since she saw a door. When she opened, all that she saw was something white: A sail. "And this?"

"Oh gosh, that!" Aisu said, chuckling. "You see…one day Me and Kasai tried to bult a raft with the wood, so that we could explore the sea."

"And what happened?" Norn asked.

"We managed to buld it, but when we were exploring the sea, we accidentally overturned and we broke it. That sail is all that is left of it." Aisu continued.

"You seem to be really bonded to your sister, right?" Norn then asked.

"…Yes. That's it. Together with my mom and my dad, Kasai is the person i love the most on these two worlds. We were always together to play, talk, or comfort the others. Many girls said that they were envious to see that we never argued." Aisu answered.

"And why that?" Norn asked.

"You really make a lot of questions, uh?" Aisu noticed with a grin. "You smiled again." Norn said with a sly smile.

"Again?" Aisu asked.

"…You enjoy talking with her, right?" Strikedramon demanded.

"Maybe yes…anways…in response to your question…i think it's because we always got to understand each other. When we wanted comfort, when we wanted to stay alone…with only a stare we knew what the other wanted." Aisu continued, showing a love for a sister that someone would consider fantastic.

"I would say the same with Veedramon, Kasai's Digimon. Even if he often acts like a jerk, i can say that we get along pretty well." Strikedramon added.

"That's charming…one last question…who's the older one between you and Kasai?" Norn asked.

"None of us! We're twins." Aisu answered.

"What? Then why are you so different from the others?" Norn asked, confused.

"It's because we are two heterozygous twins. Back when our mom was pregnant, we were formed in two different embryonic bags. But as i has been told, when our mom gave birth, Kasai was the first to come out and then i came to light." Aisu explained.

"Now i see…" Norn ended. Then Aisu started to walk towards the staircase. "I want to show you another part!" She said. "That happy tone…is unusual from her…" Strikedramon thought with a smile.

After descending from the terrace, Aisu leaded Norn inside a small entrance in an angle of the island, near a little waterfall.

It was a small cave with a little straight road. After literally five steps they already came at the end of the cave, which simply consisted in big rocks with some drawings on it.

Aisu placed her hand in one of the rocks, looking at the drawings on it. They depicted pirates, monsters, the Chosen Children themselves, and every type of figure a small kid could imagine. "…So many memories…" She said.

"These drawings are the most important value to this cave, right?" Norn asked.

"Yes…when we were kids, we used to draw something with some pebbles that were here. Just like this one." Aisu answered, taking a pebble from the ground. "Everyone here drew or wrote something…" She then looked around and chucled when she saw a written on a rock that said 'Tsuna was here' "Even the most stupid things…"

"And what did you draw?" Norn asked. Aisu pointed a small draw of a porcupine. "This one. I really like porcupines, so one day i decided to draw one…" She said, while she kept looking at it. In the meantime Norn took a pebble from the ground, and started to draw something.

"It's actually incredible that all of these drawings survived for all these years…maybe it's because there's no sun or wind that consumes them…and…it's just fine to me…because every time i can go back here and look at all of them…i really feel nostalgic right now…back when i was a little girl…i had less problems back there….sometimes i wish i could go back to those days…i would feel happier…what do you think No-" Aisu started to talk, while Norn was still drawing, and when the gothic loli girl turned to the blond one, she stopped herself, since she noticed that Norn was doing something.

"Done." Norn said, before moving to the left, so that Aisu could see her…creation.

Aisu was surprised to see what it was: A basic drawing of her and Norn holding their hands with a written. "To my friend….Aisu…" the girl slowly turned her head towards Norn. "Do….do you really think of me…as a friend?"

Norn looked at her with an impassible face, but that didn't mean that she wasn't showing some emotions. This was proved by her answer. "…Why shouldn't i? Now that i started to know you…i think we can be friends…"

Tears came back from Aisu's face, as she slowly leaned her head on Norn's chest. "Thank you…" Norn simply put a hand on her head and started to pat her. "Now, now…everything is fine…but…you seem to find my chest quite comfortable…are you lesbian?" She then asked.

Silence. And wind came from the only hole in the cave.

Aisu immediately raised her head up, red like a strawberry. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? H-HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?" she exclaimed.

"Well, the way you were leaning on my chest made me think of…naughty girl." Norn said with a grin. Aisu shaked her head in embarassment and denied what the strange girl just said. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Have you answered?" Norn asked. Aisu silenced for some seconds and gained what was left of her dignity and composure back. "No…i'm not homosexual…"

"Oh…I see-" Norn was going to say, but, this time, it was Aisu's turn to say something unusual.

"Actually…i'm bisexual…" Aisu corrected,

"Oh?" Norn asked, surprised, while Stikedramon was the one to gasp. "AISU! IS THAT TRUE!?" He exclaimed.

"Y-yes…it is." Aisu simply replied. Strikedramon became pale from head to tail and he placed a hand on his forehead. "Of all things i could think of you…i would have never expected this!"

"I know…it's actually something i'm very ashamed of…that's why i never told anyone…but since we got into the subject…" Aisu said, looking down.

"I can understand that you don't want to tell anyone yet about this. You could never know their reaction, even if i'm sure they're going to accept it. But…i can't see why you should be ashamed of this. If it's in your nature, i would simply go on with this." Norn told her.

Aisu raised her head up. "Are you sure?" She asked. Norn simply nodded. "Y-yeah…i think the same…even if i'm shocked…" Strikedramon nodded.

Aisu took a deep breath and calmed down. "Ok, then…i'll…try. But please, don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't." Norn said with a smile. Aisu then raised her pinke in front of her. "Promise?" Norn looked at it and then hold it with her own pinkie. "Promise."

Then Aisu stood up. "There's another part of the island i want you to see! Come on, Strikedramon!" Aisu said to both Norn and her partner, who was still laying on the ground.

"Yes…just give my brain five more seconds to psychollogically concept what i just heard…" Strikedramon said in a tone like he had just got an electric shock.

After coming out from the cave, Aisu brought Aisu in a small platform, connected to the rest of the island through another wooden bridge. There was nothing particular, except for a palm tree that, for some reason, stood horizzontally, so people could sit on it. Star-shaped fruits grew on that palm tree. Fruits that could never be seen on the real world, so Norn, of course, was curious.

"They are called Papou fruits." Aisu said. "It is said that if someone shares it with another person, their paths are destined to cross." She then explained a little rumor about them.

"Oh...so it's a romantic thing. And have you ever tried to do that?" Norn asked.

"No. Not really. Besides, i never had eyes for someone yet." Aisu answered. She then climbed on the palm tree and sat on it. "Here!" she said. Norn climbed as well and sat next to her. Strikedramon simply preferred to lay on the ground like a cat. Plus, his weight would probably have broken the tree.

So the three of them stayed simply there, enjoying the peace of the place once again. "This is the best place where i want to see the ocean and when i want to stay alone." Aisu said. She then turned on her new friend. "So, i guess that now it's my turn to ask you some questions. Do you have a Digimon?" She then asked.

Norn shaked her head. "No. I don't have one. But i like to stay with them. They seem…very pleased when they are next to me. And this happens since i was little…" She answered.

"You know…i think it's true…even i have that feeling…" Strikedramon said.

"Maybe it's because they feel that you are a good person after all! Even if you don't show it…ok, next question, do you have any brother or sister?" Aisu then asked.

"No. I'm an only child. But i really enjoy the moments with my family." Norn replied.

"I do not doubt it! Especially when it comes to your father! He is really nice! It reminds me of Robin Williams, sometimes…ok…third question! Since you asked me before, do you have any particular sexual orientation?" Aisu asked.

"I'm heterosexual. That's all." Norn simply answered. "That's it?" Strikedramon asked. Norn nodded.

"Oh! Since your questions before…i thought you were particular…" Aisu told.

"No. I'm only curious." Norn replied.

"Anyways…fourth question…why do you have this kind of behaviour? I mean…you actually take the freedom to ask things that someone could find embarassing without fear, and you look very chill. Why that?" Aisu then asked.

Norn saw the sea while the wind moved her hair, as she thought about it. She then took a breath and gave her answer. "Maybe it's because i try to take attention."

"Uh?" Aisu asked.

"Yes. You know…sometimes i have the feeling to be ignored or not considered. Like…i'm too different to be with other people for my behaviour. I don't have nothing with that, but i still think that…i could not be…that interesting…so…sometimes, bizarre questions come out from my mouth, even with my friends." Norn explained.

Aisu was actually surprised to hear those words, especially coming out from a girl like Norn. After all…Norn was like her…a girl that wasn't that normal, so she preferred to show something different.

"Wow…i didn't think of that…well…at least…i'm sure to not be the only one that acts strangely here…" Aisu said. "After all, friends share similar things, right?" Aisu asked.

"Yeah…i suppose so…" Norn answered.

"But i can say that you still are a caring person." Aisu said with satisfaction.

"How can you say it?" Norn asked.

"Judging by how you are feeling so open to me, i'm sure that you can be a very good friend."

"..Thanks." Norn said with a little bit of embarassment.

"No problem…ok, next question! What are your hobbies?" Aisu then asked.

"Well…i like videogames…i take many walks…oh! And i like playing some music." Norn answered.

"Really?" Aisu asked. Norn nodded. "I can play the guitar, the flute and the piano…now that i think of it…" She then took something from a bag that she had: A white flute. "Want to hear something?"

"Why not?" Aisu answered with a smile. Norn nodded. So she put her soft lips on the flute and started to play a soft melody, that Aisu recognized immediately. So without even knowing it…she started to sing.

"Blue…Dream…hanasenai…yume ga dare ni mo aru…" Norn heard the other girl singing with a pleasant voice, so she continued to play the flute, and Aisu continued to sing. "Blue…Dream…todokanai…omoi hodo tsunoru sa…tachi agaru yuuki wo…kureru anata…Minna yume tabibito…Shounentachi wa…Fukai ai no kioku…Ikiru mejirushi…" Aisu took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She was more relaxed than a few hours earlier.

"You knew this song?" Norn asked. Aisu nodded. "Yes. I used to watch that anime when i was little." She replied.

"You know…you have a really good voice…soft, but still melodious." Norn noticed, causing Aisu to blush another time. "Y-you think? Well…now that you mention it…people told me so even when i was little…maybe i took the voice from my mother…"

"Ah yes! I remember that she said that once she sang in order to wake up a Tonosama Gekomon!" Strikedramon remembered, laughing.

"I don't find it funny…ok…last question…this might sound weird to you…" Aisu started. Norn looked at her curious and noticed that Aisu had a different stare. She was looking on the ground unsure and maybe even anxious.

"Can you…sleep normally during the night?" Aisu asked. Strikedramon knew where she was going and became more serious as well. "Uhm…yes…why that?" Norn asked.

"I know…it's just that…recently…every night i have a dream…" Aisu replied. "I only have it at night. For example, when i sleep in the afternoon, nothing happens. But when it's night, i have it. And because of that…i often wake up in the middle of the night. Don't worry, i manage to get back to sleep! But…it's still a thing that follows me…" She then explained the situation.

"When did you started to have this dream?" Norn asked.

"I started to have it back at December…after that, i continue to have it." Aisu answered.

"…Would you mind telling me what happens in that dream?" Norn asked.

"Yes, please. That is what i wanted." Aisu answered with a smile. She then looked at the horizon and started to tell…a dream that someone would have considered mystic and mysterious. "I always fall down…in the middle of nothing. I hear water noises, like i fell in the depths of a sea…then…i land gently on what looks like a glass window."

"What's in the glass window?" Norn asked.

"There's…an image of me…where i kinda sleep…and there are four small circles where there are my sister Kasai, Strikedramon and my mom…the fourth circle is empty. And the background is a prairie in the Digital World." Aisu answered. "A curious fact of the dream is that i have completely control of myself..." Norn kept silent so that Aisu could continue. She was really careful at what the young Chosen Child was saying.

"After i landed on the glass window, i usually look around…only to find out that only black surrounds me. And then…a voice talks to me. A voice that i never heard…it's deep, powerful, but still calm." Aisu continued.

"And what does it say?" Norn asked.

"It always starts with…" Aisu began…and as she told answer, her mind thinked of that strange voice. "'So many things to see…so many things to discover…but stay calm…the door is still closed' ...it's a strange feeling…but when i hear that voice…i don't feel afraid or scared…i only listen what it has to tell me…after that…it starts to ask me how am i in these days, what happened, what i did…and sometimes…i even see places that i know…like this island."

"Can you remember some of the questions?" Norn asked.

"Yes…one night…it asked me…what was my fear, and i answered that i am afraid to be alone…another question was what was really important for me…and i said the people i know…and then it asked me what were my purposes…at that…i couldn't answer…It answered me like this 'Being alone really threatens you?' or 'Are your beloved ones?' in the end, the dream lasts about an hour, and then i wake up." Aisu concluded. "…So…what do you think?" She then asked.

"It's really a weird dream…but when you mentioned the glass window…i felt a strange feeling…something familiar…like…i've already knew what this was…" Norn answered, looking straight. Her expression was different now. It was like…there was something else inside her…

"Uhm…Norn?" Strikedramon asked. Norn recovered her sight and shaked her head. "Oh, sorry…i'm fine."

Aisu blinked her eyes as she saw the other girl. What was her expression? Maybe there was something…mysterious behind this young woman? Who knew? Maybe she got only distracted, so Aisu forgot that instant. "If you say so. Anyways, thank you for listening to me." She then said with a smile.

"No problem." Norn replied with the same expression as before.

"Well. I think we saw enough, unless if you want to see the other part of the island." Aisu asked, while she jumped off the tree

"No. It's fine for me." Norn said, leaving the tree as well. Strikedramon simply stood up. "Ok, then! We can head back to the agency!" Aisu said. And so they came back to the small television from which they came and used it to get back to the real world. That chat with Norn at the Destiny Island made her feel much better. But that last part made her curious. What was behind that strange stare of Norn? Even Norn had some thoughts on her mind. Why did Aisu's dream felt so familiar, even if she never had it? Could the two questions…be related? The two girls for a second thought of it…but they knew that this wasn't the right time to think of it…so they just ignore this fact for now. But maybe in the future…

* * *

When they got back to the agency, they immediately saw Kyoko that was passing by while helding some papers. The leader of the agency immediately turned her head when she heard the noise of a portal and she saw them. "Oh! There you are! So you went to the Digital World for a while!" She said. She then came closer to Aisu with a worried face. "Is everything alright? I'm sure i've heard you screaming before…"

Aisu sighed and answered. "That was just me, being a wimp as always, but now i'm feeling better! Thanks to here!" She said, looking at Norn.

"Oh thank God. And what about you Norn? Did Aisu treated you well?" Kyoko then asked.

"Yes. She brought me to a place that is special for her. It was quite beautiful." Norn answered. With the detective insight she always had (But that sometimes she didn't show) Kyoko immediately understood what place she was talking about and looked at Aisu with a pleased face. "Oh! So you brought her to the Destiny Islands, uh? That means she's already someone special for you! Good job Aisu! You made a friend! Keep working like this!" She said with two thumbs up.

Aisu sighed but smiled. After all she was giving her a compliment. "I suppose you're right." Strikedramon poked her a little with a chuckle. "Come on, Aisu! On with life!" "Fine! Fine!" Aisu said, more convinced.

"Anyways…since you managed to be immediately Aisu's friend, you must be quite interesting…" Kyoko said with a smirk, while staring at Norn like she was studying her. "And so…i was thinking if i could offer some Coffee for you!" She then offered.

The end of the world came. Volcanos started to erupt, and some tongue was about to feel the pure flames of hell. Aisu and Strikedramon made an horrified face as Kyoko said the devilish word known as 'Coffee'. The young detective tried to save her new friend to such a torture. "Uhm…i don't think Norn really needs it…"

"Y-yeah! Maybe another time-" Strikedramon added, but alas…Norn accepted the offer. "Why not?"

Hope was lost (And maybe Takeru felt it) Strikedramon held her for the shoulders and told her "Good luck…"

"Ok! I'll make a cup in a few seconds!" Kyoko said, while heading to her office. After she left, Norn looked at the other girl and her Digimon with a confused stare. "Why were you so drammatic?" She fairly asked.

"You don't know…the true meaning…of her coffee…" Aisu answered. She didn't want to be specific. She still remembered every terrible combination she was forced to drink. After a few seconds, Kyoko came back with a cup. "There!" She then gave it to Norn.

The girl noticed that the liquid had a strange color, but despite this, she drank it. Her expression was the same as before. She simply looked at Kyoko and said. "It's good."

Aisu and Strikedramon got stunned. "Is she serious!?" The Digimon thought.

"I'm happy that you liked it! Anyways, i have to make a little work right now. If you want to stay with Norn it's ok. Kasai is at your place." Kyoko said.

"Aaah, how cute…ok, then. Good work!" Aisu said. "You too!" Kyoko telled her back. She then left, leaving Aisu, Strikedramon and Norn alone again.

When Kyoko left, Norn turned to Aisu and asked her a predictable question. "Where's the bathroom?" Aisu closed her eyes and pointed a door on her right. "It's there…" "Thanks." Norn said, before heading to that door.

After some seconds, sounds of a toothbrush and gargling could be heard. Aisu and Strikedramon sighed, since they saw it coming. After that, Norn came out of the bathroom with a natural disgusted face, the first time that Aisu saw a different face from the girl. "WHAT THE HELL!? HOW COULD SHE THINK THIS WOULD BE NORMAL!?" Norn unexpectedly exclaimed.

"We know…" Aisu and Strikedramon said, desperated. "And…you actually made a disgusted emotion…" Aisu noticed.

"Of course…it was terrible…did you know that disgust is one of the main emotions, along with joy, sadness, anger and fear?" Norn said.

"I think i have studied once…" Aisu answered.

"Anyways, i am a normal girl just like you…i just like to show another face of my personality." Norn said with a sly smile.

"So…what do you want to do now?" Aisu then asked to Norn.

"Actually…i was thinking of making some shopping at a store that i know. Want to come?" Norn offered.

"Well, i have to, so i don't mind!" Aisu said. Norn made a sly smile and headed to the exit of the agency. "Follow me." With Aisu and Strikedramon behind her. But…there was someone…watching them…

On the top of a building there was a guy observing the Chesire Cat Agency. He was 17 years old, had green and curled hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a T-shirt that was red and white on the parts that went from the shoulders to the bell. He also wore dark blue pants with some strips and that were held by a belt. He also wore two white skates with orange wheels, glasses on his eyes and black gloves with studs, much like Tsuna's ones. His name was Mario Gemini, a young guy from Italy hired by Saiba Rei, in order to kill the members of the Chesire Cat Agency. He decided to go directly to their agency after he heard of the defeat of Molock and Benjamin, since he was a boy that gets irritated very easily. In that moment, he was looking carefully at the building of the agency, especially the windows, so that he could see better what the members were doing. So he could see most of them on the computers. "They are searching…i'm sure they are finding a way to get directly to us…do they really think that they can do it in a short time? Dumbasses! But maybe i don't have to speak high…or they'll find me…" He said to himself. But when he saw the door of the agency moving he had his eyes wide open. Finally for him, a chance to attack. "Ohi, ohi! Finally! I was standing here for like two hours!" He then grabbed the phone to talk with someone.

"Ohi, Eligor! I finally saw someone coming out from the agency!" He said agitated. "Who is it?" Eligor asked from the other side with a calm tone. Two people of different personalities were now talking. Mario looked better and saw Aisu and Norn walking through the streets. "A girl with long brown hair collected in a pony tail...yellow eyes and wearing purple clothes…if i'm not wrong that is Aisu Yagami…" He observed. "Yes…she's her. Is she alone?" Eligor then asked. "No. There's another girl with her…she has short blonde hair…blue eyes…and white clothes…" Mario answered. Eligor thought of her for some seconds, but he didn't recognize her. "…I don't know anyone of the agency with that look…Kyoko Ishida and Aria Artorias have blonde hair, but theirs are longer…she's probably a guest." He then said.

"What i have to do?" Mario asked. "First of all, why were you in front of the agency, looking at them? You are too vulnerable-" Eligor started by criticize him, but the anger of Mario made him stop. "FUCK YOU, ELIGOR! I WAS JUST THINKING OF A WAY TO KILL THEM! SORRY IF I DON'T DO SOME FUCKING STEALTH ACTIONS LIKE YOU OR THAT KOKO OR KOJUI OR WHATEVER HIS NAME IS!" He exclaimed. He was typical to do this kind of reactions. Like before…he was a person geniunely irritated. Eligor simply ignored his brute behaviour and answered him. "Whatever. Do what you think is right. I just say to be careful…as far as i know, Aisu is a pretty careful girl, even if she's so shy. Do not underestimate her."

"Yeah, ok. Bye." Mario simply ended, closing the call.

"Mario? That idiot…he closed the call in my face. I hope he payed attention to what i said to him. Or he'll be the one to pay the consequences…" Eligor said on the other side.

"So my first enemy will be the one of the two daughters of Taichi Yagami's daughter, right? Fine…i'm not afraid…i always make every chance of escape impossible…after i'll be done with her, the others will follow her, and i'll do the rest." Mario spoke. He then took his clear blue digivice and got surrounded by an aura of the same colour. From that aura, a Digimon taller than him appeared. "Let's go." Mario simply ended, jumping off the building, with his Digimon following him with a big jump.

Meanwhile Aisu and Strikedramon were following Norn through the city to reach the dress shop. "What kind of clothes do they sell there?" Aisu asked curious.

"Clothes of every type." Norn simply answered with her usual tone while watching the people that were walking around with a strange interest.

"Hey Norn…do you think that there will be clothes that are suitable for me? Maybe i should have a different look as well…" Aisu said, looking down to see her clothes. "Even if i like gothic style most of all!"

"I'm sure that you will find something that you like…unless you think that your breast is too small." Norn said another one of her embarassing sentences that made Aisu feel uncomfortable yet again. "W-what!? Come on! I don't want to buy a bra!"

"It's sure we'll have to get used to it…" Strikedramon resigned himself and kept going on.

Everything was going on normally. Aisu was still embarassed, but she felt like she was having a really good time with her new friend Norn. But…at the same time, she was careful at what she heard in the meantime. So naturally, she looked behind when she heard a noise coming closer and closer, and when she did that…she gasped: A huge ball of ice was coming towards them. Her instinct made her run towards Norn in order to save her. "NORN! WATCH OUT!" She exclaimed as she jumped away after she grabbed Norn, who was confused. After hearing Aisu's scream, Strikedramon looked behind as well and looked at the huge ball of ice. Allarmed he made a big jump and avoided the attack. "What the-!?" He exclaimed. Luckily, apart from them, there was no one else. But the ball made a huge crack on the road.

Aisu was panting while she was on the ground, holding Norn with her arms. "Are you ok, Norn?" She asked.

"Y-yes…what happened?" Norn asked, still confused. After catching her breath, Aisu stood up and helped the other girl to do the same. "I don't know…but stay close to me…" Aisu advised.

"I know what happened!" Strikedramon told them, pointing at a direction. The two girls looked at the direction and saw something that looked like an ogre coloured in blue, with an horn and some ice flakes on his back. This figure started to make his club of ice and looked at them. "Curses! I almost had them!" He exclaimed.

"It's a Digimon! Is that an Ogremon?" Norn asked. "No, it can't be. He looks similar but has some differences…" Strikedramon noticed. Aisu grabbed her digivice from her pocket and scanned the Digimon. "That's Hyougamon. It's an Adult-Level Digimon that is used to attack in rage. He's specialized in ice attacks…" Aisu told the description, until her and the other's attention got caught by another voice.

"DUMBASS! DON'T LOSE TIME SWEARING AND GET THEM!" A voice shouted. The three of them looked to see who he was and saw a bow on roller skates running towards them. "REMEMBER THAT WE MUST TAKE THEIR HEADS!" Mario exclaimed.

"Who is that?" Strikedramon asked. "Our heads? What is he talking about?" Norn added. Aisu thought of those words and immediately understood the situation. "Oh no...He's another one!" She said.

"Dammit…You two! Get on my back!" Strikedramon advised. The two girls didn't think twice to nod. Strikedramon grabbed them and put them on his back and started to run away.

"THEY'RE ESCAPING!" Mario exclaimed. "No problem!" Hyogamon said, running with his partner and preparing other balls of ice.

Strikedramon was going at the maximum of his speed, running like a velociraptor. "This is a terrible situation! We can't fight here, or we risk to hurt people that aren't involved in this! Those Saiba Rei's mercenaries don't have a moment of peace, do they?" He said. Norn had her eyes wide open when she heard that name and turned on Aisu. "What did he said!?" She asked. "It's a long story! I'll tell you later! Let's just think of running for now!" Aisu said.

"I think you're right…Strikedramon! Watch out!" Norn exclaimed since she saw two balls of ice coming towards them. Strikedramon could turn around and see them. "Got it!" He then quickly moved on the right to avoid the first one and then he moved to the left to avoid the second one. "Please, tell me when other attacks are coming!" He then asked.

"Then get ready! They are behind us!" Aisu advised, seeing that Mario and Hyougamon were a few metres away from them.

"Fine! If the balls don't work, then let's try with another attack! HYOUGAMON!" Mario exclaimed.

"Fine! Snow Punch!" Hyougamon started to fire cold air with his punches. The air headed towards Strikedramon, but Aisu was ready to advise them. "The attack is coming!" Aisu exclaimed.

"Got it" He turned his head and started to make some swipe with his claws. "Strike Claw!" The stripes destroyed the air and headed towards Hyougamon, who was ready to defend himself. "Ice Konobu!" He used his club of ice to destroy the swipes and after that, he threw another ball of ice. "Hyougan Nage!"

"Trust me! It will be alright!" Strikedramon said to the two girls. "Wait, what are you- AAAAAAAAAH!" Aisu was confused, but then she yelled since she was thrown in the air with Norn, while Strikedramon covered his body in flames. "Strike Fang!" The ball of ice fell against him, but it had to melt due to the fire, ending with Strikedramon still intact, who jumped and grabbed the two girls, putting them to his back. "Just as i planned!" He said, proud of what he did.

"Are you mad!? What if we feel? We could have been dead by now!" Aisu complained. "I didn't mind at all." Norn said on the other hand with her apatic tone.

"Less talking, more escaping!" Strikedramon said, while he kept running. But then, when he moved his head to the right, he saw Hyougamon with Mario on his back, running on a building and then jumping against him, holding the ice club tightly and releasing a yell of charge.

"WHAT!?" Strikedramon exclaimed, unconscious of what was going on. Hyougamon was ready to hit him with the club, but fortunately Strikedramon used his claws in time to defend himself. The claws and the club's clash created a shock wave that broke some window of the buildings's lower floors. Aisu and Norn could barely stay on Strikedramon's back.

The Dragon Digimon gritted his teeth, as he was holding the enemy's club. "You…You're working for Saiba, aren't you!?" He asked. "What about it? You don't need to worry, 'cause when i fight, i only think of smashing the foe's head!" Hyougamon answered.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Strikedramon exclaimed, Pushing away Hyougamon. And then he started to attack with his claws repeatedly. He was attacking with no hesitation, but he didn't matter. It didn't matter of how much damage he was going to do to his enemy. He had to put his two friends's security in the first line.

Strikedramon was fast, but Hyougamon was more resistent than the dragon Digimon could have expected. If the older Chosen Children were there they could say that the Ogremon they used to know would have been already down. Hyougamon was able to block every attack of Strikedramon with his club and with the right speed. And then…"Ice Konobu!" Hyougamon was able to find an opening after an attack and gave a critical hit on Strikedramon's bell,making the dragon Digimon roar of pain, spit some blood from the mouth and holding his bell for the pain.

"Strikedramon!" Aisu exclaimed worried. "GOOD! NOW SMASH HIS HEAD!" Mario shouted, sounding like a psycho.

"Snow Punch!" Hyougamon was about to give a punch directly to Strikedramon's head, but at the last moment, Strikedramon covered his body in flames with his Strike fang attack, making Hyougamon's arm burn. Hyougamon yelled out of pain and held his hand with eyes closed. Strikedramon took advantage of the situation, like the enemy did before him and put him on the ground with another attack. "Strike Claw!"

"FUCK! GET UP!" Mario shouted. Strikedramon was injured, but he could still move, so he started to run again, while Hyougamon had to get up.

"Strikedramon, You're injured…" Aisu said, showing some concern. But Strikedramon looked at her with a reassuring smile, showing that there was nothing to fear. "Don't worry! I can handle it! As your partner, this and much more for you! Just focus on guarding Norn and i'll guard you!" He replied. Aisu made a moved smile and looked back. Just in time to see that Mario was holding two kunai on his hands. "EAT THIS!" He exclaimed, before throwing them.

Aisu had her eyes open,but she was careful enough to dodge the first one and to take the second one. It was a matter of an istant and a work of pure precision. Aisu's fingers started to bleed since she touched the tips of the kunai. "Now you're the one who's bleeding!" Strikedramon said, while he was still running. Aisu panted for a second but she kept to stay calm. "Don't worry…" She then aimed at the enemy. "It's my job!" She exclaimed while throwing the kunai back at the mercenary.

Mario and Hyougamon saw that coming, so the Digimon simply used his club to block it. "Don't worry if you like them! I've got plenty of them!" He exclaimed.

"We can't stay in a situation like this for longer! We have to go in a place where we can fight without making damages!" Strikedramon said to the two girls. "I'd like two! But where?" Aisu asked, while Norn was thinking. Suddendly she had an idea. "I know! The Kobra Centre! Usually at this time it's close! We can go there!" Norn said, mentioning the gym where some members of the Chesire Cat Agency have been before.

"Ok! Strikedramon! Move to the right!" Aisu said to his partner, since she knew the direction. The dragon Digimon nodded and did so. But when he did so, he saw that Hyougamon was waiting for him, helding his club like a baseball bat. "WHAT!?" He exclaimed.

"Eat this! Ice Konbou!" In the exact moment when Strikedramon came face-to-face with him, Hyougamon attacked with the club, making him, along with the two girls fly away. "GAAAAAH!"

The three of them shouted with pain, before clashing on the top of a building. Norn stood up even if she was still feeling pain and immediately went to help Aisu. "Here! Let me hold you!" She said.

"N-Norn, are you hurt?" Aisu asked, worried. "Yes, but it's nothing. I can still move." Norn simply answered. "I…i should be the one to protect you…" Aisu told her. But Norn made a sly smile and answered "You already have before. Plus, i can't left all the work on you."

Aisu returned the smile and got helped to get up. She then looked down and gritted her teeth. "How could he do that? I was sure that he was behind us…what!?" Aisu noticed that Hyougamon was climbing the bulding through a metod that made her understand.

"He created ice under his feet so that he could slip on it and go faster!" Strikedramon exclaimed. But a second later, he saw Hyougamon jumping higher than them. "Snow Punch!" Through his punch, Hyougamon fired cold air against the dragon Digimon. Strikedramon used his arms to defend himself. He was able to defend himself, but the air pushed him a few centimetres away. Hyougamon on the mean time landed on the top of the building and headed towards him with the intent to attack him with a barrage of punches.

"Strikedramon! Be careful!" Aisu advised her partner, who opened his eyes in time to see the enemy coming. "Strike Claw!" He answered the barrage of punches with a barrage of claws. "HINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKU!" Both of the Digimon hit the enemy several times, but Hyougamon extended his arms for a moment in order to avoid two claws and took the right time to hit both of Strikedramon's arms with his punches. The dragon Digimon released a roar of pain and went away from him while holding his arms.

"Now you know that i cannot be underestimated!" Hyougamon said with conviction. But after that, Hyougamon's neck was surrounded by Strikedramon's tail. "…Uh!?"

"I could say the same thing!" Strikedramon exclaimed, before throwing Hyougamon off the building using all of his tail's strenght. Hyougamon couldn't resist and fell down, clashing on the ground.

"Good job!" Aisu said. "But wait…in all of this…where did his parnter go?" Norn asked. And just in that moment, Mario jumped on Aisu, holding two other kunai with the purpose of slaughter her. The young Chosen Child turned around in time and went away from him. But Mario stood up and ran after her. He was going to stab her, but Aisu blocked his arms in time, even if Mario was still putting some strength to make the kunai reach her throat. "He's strong! And he's not giving up!" Aisu thought.

"I won't stop until i have your head!" Mario exclaimed with resolution. But after that, he was thrown away by a kick from Norn. Aisu was stunned from that move and looked at her friend. "I am the daughter of an important figure of the police after all." Norn simply said.

"Yeah, you're right…" Aisu said. "We should follow him! On my back!" Strikedramon suggested. The two girls nodded and grabbed on the Digimon, who jumped out of the bulding.

Meanwhile Hyougamon grabbed Mario in time before he could have been killed. "Ugh…SHIT! They seem to know how to answer at my strategies…" The assassin observed.

"Yes…maybe Eligor was right about her…" Hyougamon said. But Mario didn't want to listen that due to his pride. "NO! DON'T THINK WE CAN'T DO THIS! I'LL SHOW THEM WHAT CAN I DO!"

Hyougamon shaked his head and supported his parnter. "Yes! We have our resolution with us! We can-" He was going on, but interrupted himself when he saw something: Strikedramon charging at him, surrounded by fire. "Strike Fang!"

"Hyougamon! Now!" Mario exclaimed. Hyougamon simply nodded and looked at his opponent, coming closer and closer. "Snow Barrier!" Hyougamon then created a barrier of snow that blocked Strikedramon.

"What!?" The dragon Digimon exclaimed. Since he was covered in flames, he could melt the ice and pass, only to find out that Hyougamon and Mario were going away. "They're escaping!" Norn said.

"In the direction we wanted…let's follow them!" Aisu said. Strikedramon nodded and the chase started again. And this time, the roles were reversed.

"It's useless at this point to chase them…We need to bring them to a place where your power is more effective…what!?" Mario thought of a scheme, but he also saw that Strikedramon was stil going after them. "Strike Claw!" In just a matter of seconds, Strikedramon made a sprint to reach them and to push them away with his claws. "AAAAAAAGH!" Both of them clashed on the camp of a sport centre. Mario stood up while gritting his teeth and cleaning himself from dirt. But when he stood up, he saw Strikedramon who jumped on the camp as well.

"Just where we wanted to be…" Strikedramon said. Hyougamon looked around and noticed that he was in a more quiet place.

"Now that we are here, we can stop playing the cat with the mouse!" Aisu said.

"Cat with the mouse? AHAHA! Don't make me laugh! In case you didn't notice, YOU are the mice! All gathered under the net of us and Saiba Rei!" Mario replied.

"I don't get it! Why do you all follow his plan? Don't you notice that you are risking your life for something insane?" Aisu asked.

"So what? I follow him…because i like how he thinks ok? You detectives only think of protecting order and justice, but why you can never understand that maybe there is someone who thinks that there are other forms of justice, WHY DON'T YOU EVER THINK OF THAT!?" Mario exclaimed.

In that moment, Aisu clenched her fist and looked her straight in the eye. "No one thinks that there is only one way of justice…i'm the first one to say this! I simply don't think that justice is made of deprivation and death like Saiba did! I only follow who personificates my own sense of justice and the one i really appreciate, like my leader, my sister, this girl behind me…and…my…friends…that's why you are just another piece of the puzzle that is Saiba Rei! I think it's time to settle this!" Aisu spoke.

"Impressive…" Norn simply said with a smile. "She seems more brave and firm on her words now…did Norn really changed her that much? Aisu…i'm so proud of you right now! And i think i should thank you too Norn! That is why i won't disappoint you right now, girls! Strikedramon thought. He then prepared himself and looked at Hyougamon with determination.

"Well! If you are ready then we can continue!" Aisu said, looking at Mario. But the criminal made a convinced smirk. "I correct! We can END this!" He exclaimed. "

"What do you mean?" Strikedramon asked. But he immediately had the answer after that, since four huge spikes of ice appeared from four angles of the camp and stabbed him in the arms and in the legs. Strikedramon was caught unexpected, and unable to move, as he unleashed a growl of pain.

"Strikedramon! But how!?" Norn exclaimed. Mario simply laughed out loud and cleaned his glasses. "You of the forces of order are so average and classic! I thought that a detective could be able to see that! While we were talking you didn't notice that Hyougamon was going on the angles of this camp and setting this delicious trap to your Digimon!"

"What!?" Aisu exclaimed. She then looked around and saw Hyougamon in one of the angles, near one of the spikes. "Oh no…"

"You can't just lose time in a battle! You have to act as well!" Mario exclaimed.

"Hey!" Strikedramon called out, still sure of the situation. "You think that this is enough? Strike Fang!" He then surrounded his own body in flames and made the four spikes melt. He was able to move, but he had holes in all of his limbs. Hyougamon simply looked at him, holding his club of ice and started to get closer.

"If he continues just like this, he could die bled…" Aisu said, looking at the holes on his partner's body. "How can he make it?" She wondered. Norn touched her shoulder and looked at her with a reassuring smile. "It's a matter of time, i know, but he seems that he's not afraid of this." She said. Aisu looked at the girl and simply nodded. "Ok…i trust him…" She said.

Meanwhile Strikedramon jumped at the enemy with his claws wide open. "Strike Claw!" He then started to attack Hyougamon, who answered by attacking with his ice club. "Ice Konbou!" The weapon was strong, but Strikedramon's claws digged harder and made the ice club shatter into little pieces. Hyougamon had his eyes wide open after he saw his weapon getting destroyed while Strikedramon grinned and took advantage of his amazement and hit him with his tail, making him clash against a wall. But Hyougamon immediately stood up and looked angry at him. "That's it! If you want to suffer so much i'll grant your wish! Snow Punch!" He then started to fire several attacks that consisted of cold air by making a barrage of punches. Strikedramon saw them but was unable to defend himself and got hit. Hyougamon then created a ball of ice and threw it at him while he was getting the damage from the cold air. "Hyougan Nage!" But Strikedramon saw it coming and surrounded his body in flames and charged against it. "Strike Fang!" He went through the ice ball, destryoing it and then attacked Hyougamon, making him fall to the ground.

"They're on the same level for now…" Aisu said. "WHILE I KILL YOU!" Mario exclaimed. Aria turned around and saw him running towards her with two kunai. "GO TO THE CREATOR, BASTARD!"

"Do you think that i can get owned by the same way?" Aria said, before grabbing Mario's arm, taking one of his kunai and making him slam to the ground. "I'm a detective! I know exactly what i'm doing!" She declared. Mario stood up and looked at her. "Oh really? Because you didn't show that before!" He then tried to stab her, but Aisu answered back with her own kunai. She was holding a mortal weapon, but she didn't care. The two kunai clashed against each other until both Aisu and Mario got the other. Aisu got stabbed in a point near the throat, while Mario had Aisu's kunai in a point between the chest and the belly. "If i move the kunai only a few centimetres on the right you'll meet Lucifer!" Mario said with a psychotic expression. But Aisu chuckled. "Now you're the one who is not paying attention!" She said that because a second later Norn was already there, punching Mario on the face, making him fall to the ground.

Aisu could take a moment to breath and hold her injure. "Thanks…i would have never guessed that we were going to actually make some teamwork…" She said. "I just want to be helpful, but what about Strikedramon?" She then asked. The two girls looked at the dragon Digimon, who was still fighting Hyougamon.

After his club was destroyed, the enemy Digimon was more vulnerable, but this didn't stop him to attack and to show his strength. "Snow punch!" Hyougamon fired cold air from a punch, but this didn't stop Strikedramon who just avoided and started to attack Hyougamon repeatedly. "HINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKU!"

Hyougamon clashed against a door, growling due to the pain. This was it, Strikedramon's chance to end the fight. The Digimon didn't hesitate and moved against him with the intent to stab him with his claws. "THIS IS THE END!"

But…right in that moment…"Dope Cancel!" Hyougamon used a spell that made Strikedramon weaker. The Digimon could feel his energy going away when right a second before he was full of it, even if he had open injures. "What the…? Why do i feel…weak?" He wondered. Hyougamon was happy of this. "Snow Punch!" With another cold air fired from a punch he made Strkedramon fall to the ground. "Gah!"

"Strikedramon!" Aisu exclaimed. "What happened?" "Dope Cancel! That technique reduces the opponent's energy! Hyougamon made the right choice to use it right now!" Mario explained.

"You!" Aisu exclaimed. "Woah woah! Don't make rushy moves…" Mario said…showing that he was holding Norn from behind with a kunai pointed on her neck. "Or she'll bid farewell to us!" He exclaimed.

"Norn!" Aisu shouted. "You…bastards…" Strikedramon said, panting. "Once again, you lost your attention…Now! Your friend is in my hand and your Digimon is about to die! I want to see how you are going to prevent this! LET'S SEE IF YOUR SPEECH OF JUSTICE FROM BEFORE IS CORRECT! AHAHAH!" Mario exclaimed, laughing.

Aisu was trembling. Mario was right. She was put against the wall. The chances to save both of them were pratically not existing. One wrong move and both of them were dead. Aisu stood still while she was watching her new friend getting held by the enemy, unable to do something. But she wanted desperately to do something. Because…she wanted to return all of the love Norn gave to her, even if they only met.

"No…" Aisu said. "Not like this…i…can't let it end like this…" Her heart started to beat fast, the hand closed into a fist, and the legs started to move. Why that? Even her couldn't tell…it was like pure instinct. Like something that she had to do, not only for the job, not only to save an innocent…but…

"I need more! I need to know more! I need…TO SAVE MY FRIEND!" She exclaimed, as she ran towards Mario faster that she could.

"You really are dumb? Aren't you!? NOTHING WILL CHA-" Mario was going to end it, but an innatural event happened. "DAMMIT! LET ME GO!" Norn exclaimed, before releasing somehow a strange white energy that came out of her body and made Mario burn. "WHAAAAT!? FUCK! IT BURNS!" Mario shouted out, forced to leave her. Aisu didn't know what happened but she didn't care, all that she cared for now was that Norn, a person to protect, an innocent to save, but mostly important…a friend to let live, was safe. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Aisu exclaimed before giving a powerful punch to Mario, making him fly against iron bars. "EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Mario yelled out of pain.

Aisu was speechless and had her eyes wide open. Never in her life she would have expected to do something like that. "Did…did i really made that punch?" She asked.

"Aisu…you had all that strength and you never showed it?" Norn added.

"…I…didn't know…was that because…i had courage? Just like my father before me?" Aisu said. "I really…acted? For once i didn't tremble and actually did something!" Aisu answered to herself. She could feel like her heart was different now.

"You know what they say…anything for a friend!" Norn said with a sly smile. She then looked at her hands and wondered about the thing she made. "But i have to ask myself…what was that?" She said. But the discussion was interrupted when they heard Mario panting and stooding up.

"Stupid bitches…you're more annoying that i thought…but…didn't you forget something? Or to be more clear…SOMEONE?" Mario said with still some resolution on his eyes.

"What?" The two girls asked. But they realized that he was right. Hyougamon was still there, looking at them. "As you wish, Mario!" Hyougamon started to create another ball of ice with the intent to throwing at them.

"You were so focused on saving the other that you forgot that you were out of defenses when it comes to Digimon! Now that you made this little tiny error you'll go to hell! AND MY DETERMINATION STILL WINS! GOODBYE!" Mario exclaimed.

"Hyougan Nage!" Hyougamon threw the ball of ice that was supposed to aim at the two girls.

"What are we going to do?" Norn asked. But Aisu stood behind her. "I don't know, but i promise that you are not alone!" She exclaimed. She then looked at her partner. "Strikedramon…now i can confirm that i felt better in this days…Norn helped me to start changing…now i know that if i can get courage i can become a more open person…now…all i'm asking…is…stand up, Strikedramon! I know you can do it!" She then said.

Strikedramon woke up and saw that Aisu and Norn were about to get hit from that ice of ball. The Digimon allarmed and tried to get up, even if he was weak. "No…stop it!"He said. The attempt to get up grew stronger and his muscles started to work. No matter the injures and no matter the energy. "Even if i can fight…i still have to be their shield…AISU! NORN! WAIT FOR ME!" He then started to run towards them with the intent to protect them.

The seconds were few and the ball was coming closer…but before that, Strikedramon jumped in time to be in front of them and to take the hit instead. "Aisu…i can't say exactly how happy i am to be your partner…that is why i won't let you down! I MUST PROTECT YOU!" Strikedramon exclaimed when the ball was going to hit them.

"SAYONARA!" Hyougamon exclaimed. "STRIKEDRAMON! WATCH OUT!" Aisu yelled in panic. But…she didn't notice that when she said it…something was happening…the impossible…

Her digivice…shined…and the moment finally came.

"What?" Aisu said when she noticed it. Even Strikedramon released a roar of power, as we was surrounded by a white light. And suddendly…his look started to change…into something bigger.

"STRIKEDRAMON! SUPER EVOLUTION!" The Digimon completely changed form. Now he had a black muscular body with four red wings. On his legs there were some cybernetic parts, like somehow he became half-machine. Even the shoulders and the head were now covered in a strong armor of rubber. His hands became bigger and have grown another finger. His look was more wild now, but he was still the same Digimon, now more powerful to save the two girls that liked much, in his new form.

"CYBERDRAMON!"

The ball of ice was destroyed by the process and Aisu looked stunned at the Digimon that was standing in front of her. "Strikedramon…?"

Strikedramon's new form looked at himself and got stunned as well. "I'm different…wait! Does that mean that…?"

"Is it…possible?" Aisu asked with surprise but with happiness as well. "I think…this is just what happened." Norn said. Aisu looked back with a stare that looked like a kid full of joy. "Strikedramon made it! He evolved into his Perfect-Level!" She exclaimed.

"Really!? I evolved!?" The new Digimon asked as well. "Aisu…your will to protect both me and Norn at every cost made the impossible! I evolved!" He said, hugging both her partner and Norn. "I'm so happy! Thank you girls!"

"I'm happy as well! But you wanted to protect us as well, right?" Aisu said. "Now i really want to see what you became…" She said, before looking at her digivice. "Cyberdramon. A dragon Perfect-Level Digimon. His whole body is surrounded in an unique robber armor that can endure anything. Not only his strength increased, but also his defence abilities."

"Really? Good!" Cyberdramon said. "Ok, Cyberdramon…I think we must give him the right punishment!" Aisu said with a more brave tone than before. "YES!" Cyberdramon shouted.

Meanwhile, both Mario and Hyougamon were stunned at what they just saw. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? RIGHT NOW YOU HAD TO EVOLVE!? NO! NO! I WON'T LET MY RESOLUTION TO GET BEATED BY SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Mario exclaimed.

"Right! I'm still powerful! Snow-" Hyougamon was about to fire another attack of cold air, but Cyberdramon immediately flapped his new wings and flew towards him, ready to attack. "Cyber Nail! HINJAKU!" The dragon Digimon slashed the enemy with his nails, giving him three deep signs. Hyougamon and Mario got stunned a second time. "WHAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Hyougamon felt on the ground, yelling out of pain for the attack. "IMPOSSIBLE! He shoud have been left with zero energies!"

"The evolution made him regain all of his forces as well!" Norn understood.

"It's incredible…never i would have ever expected how much you can grow…because of me…" Aisu said. Her heart was beating up fast. Not because she was afraid or panicked, but because she was so happy to see that she could actually be brave for someone like the two friends that were standing with her right now. She took a deep breath and looked at the fight with resolution. Her eyes which were as yellow as the sun now looked more calm. This time Aisu really wanted to do something without regretting it. "Come on, Mario! We are just getting started!" She said with a grin.

"I agree! Take this!" Cyberdramon continued to fight, by giving a barrage of punches at Hyougamon. The opponent Digimon was now in danger. He was still able to dodge some of the attacks, but at the same time, he was getting more attacks than just a moment before. The evolution, an event that Mario didn't predict, made Strikedramon stronger and now he was an harder opponent to defeat. But Hyougamon didn't lose the hope and stil continued to fight, thinking of being still the one in charge. "Ok, now that you evolved i can see that you became a tough nut to crack, but remember that you are not PERFECT!" Hyougamon released some ice from the mouth, so that he could use it to slip and go behind. The strategy worked and as soon as Hyougamon was behind the enemy he surprised her with a strong punch on the neck. "RIGHT BACK AT YA!" He exclaimed. Cyberdramon received the hit and growled with pain, making some steps backwards. Hyougamon didn't lose any second and answered with another attack. "Snow Punch!" He fired cold air from the punch that hit the target on the belly. Cyberdramon took the second hit held the point where he attacked him, gritting his teeth for the damage.

"See? I told you that i was still on it! And i'm not done yet!" Hyougamon exclaimed. "Hyougan Nage!" He created a ball of ice and threw it at Cyberdramon. "Cyber Nail!" The dragon answered by using his claws to shatter the ball, but this made Hyougamon only happy. "Just like i wanted!" The ogre Digimon took one of the shards of the ball and held it as his new ice club. "I've regained my arm now! Ice Konbou!" Hyougamon started to attack Cyberdramon with his new weapon. The dragon avoided the attacks by moving fast or jumping. But Hyougamon was still giving hits, full of energy.

Aisu and Norn looked at the situation with surprised eyes. "Even if Cyberdramon is stronger, he keeps going. Is he really that determinated?" Norn thought.

"HA! OF COURSE! I got scared at first when your Digimon evolved, but after i saw that Hyougamon was still able to stay at his own level, i calmed immediately. It doesn't matter who is stronger, because only the most pure resolution stays alive at the end! AND I'M CERTAINLY THE MOST RESOLUTE ONE, BITCHES!" Mario explained, with a big smile.

Aisu simply looked at him. "Maybe…but you still made a mistake, and you'll realize it soon." She answered.

Meanwhile, Cyberdramon got tired of that situation, so he opened his four wings and flew high from Hyougamon's reach. The enemy couldn't do anything but to wait for the enemy to get closer. "It's over Hyougamon! I have the high ground!" Cyberdramon exclaimed. But the enemy only smiled and said. "You underestimate my skills!"

Cyberdramon simply didn't listen and swooped down towards him with two punches. "We'll se about that!"

"HA! You were so focused on the fight that you missed one of my techniques! Snow Barrier!" In the last istant, Hyougamon created an ice barrier that made Cyberdramon slam and go backwards. "I TOLD YOU I WAS THE BEST ONE! YOUR EVOLUTION DIDN'T CHANGE ANYTHING!" Hyogamon exclaimed. He then held his club of ice and used it to stap Cyberdramon's chest with the tip of it. The attack was succesful. Cyberdramon ended up having his eyes wide behind the helmet open as he witnessed what just happened.

Aisu and Norn had their eyes wide open as they witnessed their friend's fatal injure. "CYBERDRAMON!" They exclaimed.

Mario was satisfied with the work done. "OUR RESOLUTION WAS THE BEST! I WIN!" He then started to laugh loud. But…after some seconds of silence, Cyberdramon made a smile and looked at the enemy. "Tell me…are you sure about that?" He asked.

"What!?" Hyougamon exclaimed, but Cyberdramon immediately grabbed his face with a hand and threw him away.

"WHAT!? HE'S ALIVE!?" Mario exclaimed, stunned to see. "BUT HOW!?" Hyougamon exclaimed.

"I told you! You made a terrible mistake: You've forgot to clean all the ice you put!" Aisu said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Mario exclaimed.

Cyberdramon was the one to answer, showing that he was holding a piece of ice in his hand. "Before using my wings to fly, i took this piece of ice from the ground and when i slammed to the wall i quickly put it on my chest before you could stab me! So in the end you only hit my hand." He then showed a very tiny cut in his hand. "And look! You only made me this!"

"N-no way…I was sure that i hit you well…how could this be!?" Hyougamon asked.

"That's simple: By evolving, Strikedramon became more powerful not only in strength, but also in defense. That shows how much we intend to finish this! This shows that our justice is the right one!" Aisu answered, closing his hand to a fist.

"And now let's keep our word! Cyber Nail!" Cyberdramon then quickly went towards Hyougamon and attacked him with a barrage of hits. "HINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKUHINJAKU!"

Due to the hits, Hyougamon was thrown several metres away, almost reaching his partner. In that moment, Mario's glasses cracked, showing that his resolute, his convintion that he was the winner shattered in thousand of pieces. "I was so sure of it…is this…real justice?"

And now for the coup de grace. Cyberdramon moved his hands and charged a wave-oscillatory energy, aiming at the opponent. "This is the power that comes from the will to protect someone! TAKE THIS! ERASE CLAW!" Cyberdramon shoot the energy that hit Hyougamon, ending him. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The ogre Digimon was disintegrated, leaving nothing else that ashes of data.

"HYOUGAMON!" Mario exclaimed, looking at his partner defeated. He then felt someone touching him from behind. When he turned around he saw Aisu and Norn looking at him. "Remember us?" Aisu asked.

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- BLARGH!" Mario exclaimed, before Aisu planted the kunai she got before on his chest. Mario simply fell to the ground, dead.

The two girls could breath again. "Phew…it's finally over…" Aisu said. Norn simply grabbed her from the shoulders and leaned her head on Aisu's back. "You've done well, Aisu." She said.

"R-really?" Aisu asked, embarassed. The blonde girl simply nodded and answered. "Yes. You've protected me, didn't you?"

Aisu looked at her and then made a big smile. "Thank you…i couldn't do it without you." This made Norn chuckle and answer. "Oh don't say this." After that Cyberdramon reached Aisu and Norn. "The two parnters looked at each other with a smile. One was happy for the other. "I waited for so long to see you evolve, Strikedramon, and now look at yourself!" Aisu said.

"I know, right? But i'm sure that is all thanks to you! Didn't know that your feelings for us were so stronger! That makes me wanna fight more battles at your side!" Cyberdramon answered.

"Really? Then…it will be my pleasure to keep following you, Cyberdramon!" Aisu said, before hugging her Digimon. The dragon of course hugged her back, but right then a light surrounded Cyberdramon, making him revert to his previous level.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH COME ON!" Strikedramon complained, making the two girls laugh. "I guess you'll have to get used to it! As i know, even our parents and their friends's Digimon the situation was this!" Aisu said. "To be honest, you are more cute in this way." Norn added.

"Ok, if you say so…well at least i can evolve now! Aaaah…this feels so good…" Strikedramon said, looking at the sky.

"But…there is still something that i don't know…well, i didn't need the use of some crest or digimental, but that's natural as far as i know, but…why only now we triggered the evolution and not in other situations?" Aisu wondered. The event was actually pretty particular and maybe even bizarre, but Norn knew the answer. "I think that, even if you got in different and serious situations, this never happened because after all…you didn't actually need of this." She said.

Strikedramon was surprised of the situation and looked at the girl. "What? Is that so?" He asked. The girl simply nodded and answered. "Yes. This shows how strong you are."

"S-she said that i'm strong….I think i'm going to faint…Oh, thank you Norn!" Aisu said, before hugging Norn. The blonde girl simply hugged her back with a sly smile on her face. "Also i should say thank you for looking over me."

Aisu chuckled. "You're welcome…now! Let's see who this man actually was!" She said, while going towards the defeated mercenary. She first checked his ID card to see his name. "Mario Gemini…so he was italian…" She said. After that she checked his pockets to see that if there was something important or particular. And then…she actually found it. "Ok, usual stuff…other kunais, money, telephone…oh? What's this?"

Another piece of the puzzle was found, another USB key, the third one. "Hey! Just what we were founding!" Strikedramon said.

"What is that?" Norn asked curious. "I suppose you've heard about that barrier that appeared all around the government skycraper on the capital of the Digital World, Somnus. Well…we believe that these keys could open a path to that building. In the previous days, we have found two other keys that were just like this one. Plus, they were held by mercenaries like him." Aisu explained.

"Oh! So it all comes back. Then i think that we should go back to the agency about your discover!" Norn suggested.

"But…what about that dress shop?" Aisu asked. "Don't worry, we can still do that later. Come on, let's go." Norn answered, by pushing her. Strikedramon sighed and made a smile while following them.

Some minutes later they left, someone else reached the gym and looked at the dead body of Mario, another mercenary.

Eligor grabbed Mario's glasses and noticed that they were broken, just like his life. "As i thought, Mario…you ignored me. And now they have three keys." He said, before looking at the direction where they went. "I have to be honest…i didn't expect that Digimon to evolve. That is rather…interesting. I've been looking at those Chosen Children for a while and their ways to escape the grasp of death are always a surprise…they really are something strong, like that girl said…"

Behind him, stood his digimon who was hiding in the shadow of the gym. "And now? What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Nothing, Yaksamon. I'm not as impulsive as Mario was. But even if they won, i still got what i needed. Now i know how Strikedramon fights…eheh…" Eligor said, smirking behind his mask.

* * *

Back at the agency, Aisu called the other members to tell them what happened and what they had found. The others were surprised to hear all the bizarre events that followed, especially one.

"Did Norn really released something white? Maybe sweat?" Rina tried to guess what it was, making everyone sigh. "You really know how to surprise me, Rina…" Kouta said, embittered.

"No, it was more like a white aura…" Aisu answered, remembering that particular scene. Even if it was for just a few seconds and in that moment, she was focused on saving Norn. That part was still on her mind.

"Could it be that she actually has some sort of power?" DORUgamon said. "Are you sure? Even if she's a human?" Kumo asked. For more informations, Kasai simply looked at the girl. "Did that ever happen before?" She asked.

But Norn simply shaked her head and denied it. "Now that i think of it, i, too, don't know what happened. I simply wanted to get out from her grasp and that happened." She said.

Kyoko sighed. "I know…another mystery to add…" She said. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? HOW MANY UNSOLVED CASE YOU-" Chikara, as always, was about to complain, but Yatsura hit him in the back, making him fall. "Come on! Shut up for some second!"

"It's already the third time you got hit today…" Leomon noticed. "At least it's not 's karate chop…" The boy said, growling for the pain.

"Now comes the best part…" Strikedramon thought. "But that is not the only magic moment that happened!" Aisu continued.

"Really? What happened next?" Leppamon asked. Aisu looked at everyone with a smile…and moved her lips to answer.

What she said put everyone in a deep silence, like Norn made them a weird question.

"…You're kidding?" Toriko asked, stunned. But Aisu shaked her head. "No! It really happened!" "I can confirm." Norn added.

"S-Strikedramon…Strikedramon…"Veedramon was trying to say it, but it was so shocked that he couldn't talk. But in the end, everyone shouted the line.

"STRIKEDRAMON EVOLVED!?"

"That is right!" Strikedramon was happy to answer. Everyone was shocked, mostly the other Digimon. A moment that everyone thought legendary for so long now really happened.

"That's unbelievable! After years, it really happened!" Shoutmon said, surprised, but still happy to hear that.

"And here i was starting to lose hope…now i feel jelaous!" Coredramon said, astonished. Tsuna immediately reached him and advised him. "Ok, Coredramon! From now on we shall work even more! I'm sure that your evolution will be majestic! A suitable partner for a great hero like me!" He exclaimed. "OK!" Coredramon replied, convinced.

Kasai smiled and adjusted her hat. "Good grief, i really didn't expect this coming out, especially for you to be the first one. Well done, sister." She said. That compliment made Aisu blush. "Thanks Kasai…"

"Now i'm really curious to see what i look like in my Perfect-Level!" Veedramon answered with a large smile, showing his sharp teeth. "My will to fight is really boiling now!" He said all happy. Kabuterimon heard that sentence and immediately turned on him. "Really? Because if you are looking for a fight, i'm already here!" He said.

"Ha! Bring it on, then!" Veedramon answered. "If you fight, i'm in." Starmon simply added.

"Well! It seems that this event stimolated everyone!" Rikka noticed with a chuckle. "Indeed! Recently everyone is stimolated by the recent facts! That means that we are working well! God, i'm so happy to see this! Can't wait to see you evolve, DORUgamon!" Kyoko added enthusiastic. "Ok, i'll do my best!" DORUgamon answered.

Everyone was talking and moving for what Aisu had just told. "Look Aisu. They are so happy…thanks to you." Norn said.

"Thanks, but…i really didn't do that much…" Aisu replied, scratching his head. But Sasuke gave her a pat on the back. "Don't act like this, Aisu! When it comes to work and passion no one beats you!" He said.

"I agree! And the fact that you risked to die for Norn is really noble! I could see you as a pink knight…" Aria added. "Ok, guys! I think she deserves it! One, two, thre…" Growmon started and everyone said it.

"GOOD JOB, AISU!"

That made Aisu speechless. Everyone was now happy and proud for something that she had done. After some seconds of silence, she started to cry out loud. "WAAAAAH! THANK YOU GUYS! I REALLY LOVE YOU!" She exclaimed.

"It has been a while since i saw you cry like this…you kinda remind me of Yatsura…" Kasai said. "Hey!? What do you mean!?" Yatsura, of course exclaimed. But actually, there was someone that wasn't happy to hear that.

After hearing about Strikedramon's evolution, BaoHackmon was petrified, with his eyes empty and his mouth open. The news shocked him too much that simply…stoned him.

"Uhm…BaoHackmon? Are you ok?" His parnter Kouta tried to call him back to reality, but what he got as an answer wasn't really normal. BaoHackmon simply needed to unleash it.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY!? AFTER I TRAINED WITH STARMON I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE FIRST ONE TO EVOLVE! BUT NOW MY DREAM IS LOST!" The dragon digimon shouted with all of his voice.

Everyone looked at BaoHackmon with stunned eyes. Sure they knew that he was an energetic Digimon, but they could have not expect a reaction like that. "Come on, BaoHackmon, don't act like this!" Kouta said after a nervous laugh. Even Strikedramon felt sorry and tried to comfort him. "Yeah! I'm sure that one day you'll be able to evolve too and-" But BaoHackmon simply ran towards him and started to strangle him with a desperate tone (Without hurting him). "STRIKEDRAMON! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I WAS YOUR FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? YOU'VE STOLEN MY MOMEEEEEENT!"

After some seconds, both Strikedramon and BaoHackmon took deep breaths. Strikedramon to regain some air, and BaoHackmon to calm down. He then looked at the other dragon and bowed his head. "Uhm, sorry."

"…It's ok…?" Strikedramon said confused. "Maybe i should do the therapist even for him…" Kouta thought.

"Ok…well Norn, since we still have some time before your father comes back, we can go to that dress shop, right?" Aisu asked.

"You seem to like the idea. Ok, let's do it." Norn simply answered. "Wait for it!" But Kyoko stopped the two of them before they could do everything. "Now your situation made me curious! Let me go with you!" She said with a big smile.

"W-what!?" Aisu asked with her cheeks bright red. "Ah, don't be shy! This happiness made me want to go as well! Come on, Coredramon! Let's go!" Tsuna said. "I actually became curious as well!" Kumo asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Rikka said all happy. "If you ask me, i can tell you some marvelous advises for your clothing style!" Sasuke said while holding a rose. "Do you always act like this?" Kasai asked.

In less than ten seconds, everyone was coming out from the agency, leaving only Aisu, Norn and Strikedramon. "Well, i guess that we can't stop them. Now, Aisu shall we go?" She asked, showing her hand.

Aisu looked at her in silence. She couldn't believe that this mysterious girl made her do so much. She was only supposed to look over Norn, and now she was hanging out with all of his friends. Aisu was feeling pure and genuine happiness. So she smiled and replied. "Ok!" She then grabbed Norn's hand and they started to walk together.

After a walk with no serial killers this time, they all reached the dress shop Norn talked about. It was pretty big and also had two floors. Everyone was scattered around the shop, looking and trying every type of shop. Laughing or getting angry didn't matter. Everyone was having a good time.

Kyoko looked at everyone, satisfied with what was going on. "Maybe after all that is going on, a moment of relax was what we just needed. And this is a brilliant idea! Don't you agree, DORUgamon?"

"Yes! Somehow i feel very pleased!"DORUgamon answered while wearing some pink and glittered star-shaped sunglasses. This made Kyoko burst out in laugh. "YOU'RE SO FUNNY WITH THOSE!"

"Uh? Really?" DORUgamon asked, confused.

Chikara, Kumo and Toriko were with their partners, and Leomon tried a big brown hat on his hat. "How do i look?" He asked.

"Perfect!" Chikara said, making a thumb up. "Actually, that hides your mane…" Kumo said his opinion but as always…"SILENCE! HE'S PERFECT!" Chikara exclaimed.

"He's a lost cause…" Shoutmon and Starmon said together. But Toriko, on the opposite, was happy to see the situation and laughed. "I find him funny!"

Tsuna, Yatsura and Kouta were looking at some jackets. Tsuna tried one with the fur behind and looked at the others. Yatsura was pleased by his look. "Wow! It fits you well!" She said. "Of course! I always take jacket of this type!" Tsuna answered. "Just look at the price…" Kouta advised.

"I think we all look good with these on our heads!" BaoHackmon said while wearing a white and black hat on the hat. "Don't you agree?" He then asked to the other two Digimon. Both ExVeemon and Coredramon nodded.

Sasuke was showing Aria and Rikka some of the most particular clothes on sale. "If you want my opinion Aria, i think that white fits you perfectly!" Sasuke said with an expert tone. "That explains why i'm wearing a white T-shirt!" Aria answered with a laugh. "I think that red is my perfect color…" Rikka said, while looking some shirts.

"The colour of the pure fire! Nice choice!" Leppamon said. "Your partner seems so accurate, Gladimon…" Growmon said, looking at how Sasuke was giving suggestions. "When it comes to style, no one beats him! But be careful to not insult him for his clothes…" Gladimon answered. "Why that?" Growmon asked, curious. But the answer from Gladimon wasn't reassuring. "Just. Don't. Do it.

And in the end, Kasai, Rina and Norn were waiting for Aisu to come out from a dressing room. "Ok…i'm ready…" Aisu said, afraid.

"Right! Show some guts!" Rina exclaimed with a happy tone. "Oi, Kasai! Do you think i would look great with clothes like these?" She then asked. "It depends on your tastes and your size." Kasai simply answered. "Good! I like the PUNK STYLE!" Rina exclaimed.

"Ok…i come out." Aisu said. She then came out and showed the other girls what she was wearing. A black T-shirt with a yellow written that said 'Justice is my water', a skirt with the same colours of a scottish kilt, black shoes with laces, white long socks and bracelets with studs on both arms.

"Woaaaah! Nice choice Aisu!" Strikedramon said with a smile. "It suits your personality quite well!" Kabuterimon added.

"Yeah…and the black shirt and the kilt reminds me of your passion for the gothic loli style." Kasai said her opinion. "You are a loli after all…" Norn added.

"Am i really that cute?" Aisu asked. "Yes." Both Norn and Kasai(!?) said. "Ok! Then i'll take them!" Aisu ended.

"OK! Now is my turn!" Rina said, charging towards the dressing room. "So, are you having fun?" Norn then asked to Aisu. For once, Aisu wasn't afraid to answer. "Yes. I didn't expect that we were about to do this…me here with all my friends…"

"And remember! This is only the first step! You'll be able to do more in the future! You'll evolve just like me!" Strikedramon reassured.

"I wish to do that!" Aisu said. "And in order to do that…i'll fight with all my energies against Saiba Rei!"

"Good! That's the spirit!" Veedramon appreciated.

"Good grief. I know i may sound weird…but you are really adorable when you are happy." Kasai said, adjusting her hat. This made Aisu really embarassed. "WHAT!?"

But after all…she didn't care. It was only her sister telling an opinon. There was nothing to be ashamed of with being with a sister and many friends. Aisu was finally able to spend some time, without being shy or afraid. She realized that this was her passion: solving cases with the company of someone reliable and that thinks like her.

This made her absolutely happy…until some hour later…when Sion gave her a karate chop when he came back to take Norn since he saw some wounds on her.

Aisu was slammed to the ground with a big hit. "OUCH…well, …at least she's fine, right-" Aisu was going to be friendly with Sion, but he simply gave her another karate chop.

"Aisu Yagami! You've done a great job, but you should be more careful!" He simply said with a normal tone.

"Right, right…sorry…" She simply said. Ken and Wormmon were behind Sion with scared stares. "He's a funny man…but he's also scary…" Ken said. "I agree…" Wormmon simply added.

"Well, that's my dad. Get used to it." Norn ended.

For Aisu, that was a day with a happy end, but the same could not be said for the epilogue…


	15. Chapter 15: Wins and Loses - Part I

Digimon Adventure 04 Chapter 15: Wins and Loses

By Bluestar076

Hey guys! Bluestar here with a new chapter! This chapter took a little bit longer than the usual and I'm very sorry for letting you wait, but this situation of quarantine was very troubled for me and I also had some issues with studying for the school exams. But finally we are here with the long-waited chapter! We now have another chapter split in two parts now and we'll finally see some of the original Chosen Children get back in action! Also, I'm working on a new story that i'll write parallel to Digimon Adventure 04 which will be based on another franchise. So be sure to check it out and tell me what do you think of it! Your opinion is important!

But let's ban on chatter and enjoy!

Note: I do not own Digimon. All rights and characters belong to Bandai and Toei Animation. Plus, this is a fantasy story. All references to real people, groups, places, laws, names and marks are completely casual.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Wins and Loses – Part I**

That same night, Sion decided to invite all the members of the Chesire Cat Agency at his residence. The reason was because the police chef really appreciated some company in the night, and most of all, he really liked the members of the agency, all of them. Not only because he knew their parents, but also because, through the only year this agency was open, he had time to know each of these young boys better, and started to recognize them as their friends. Even if he was already 50 years old, Sion was a really an open and really friendly person. Plus, Norn supported the idea of his father, happy to know that she could spent more time with her new friend, Aisu.

The thirteen detectives were at the living room along with the founder of their agency and his daughter. The living room was really big. The floor had a clear brown floor, covered with a large and white (Brown at the edges) carpet, which had a square form. On the centre of the carpet there was a wooden table. There were two sofas and four armchairs. Near one of the armchairs there was a small table with a bajour lamp and a radio. On the walls there were some pictures of the family and paintings that Sion himself made when he was younger. In the end, near the two sofas there was a huge shelf that contained books, DVDs, VHS and a wide screen television. "I remember the last time i invited you at my house! There were only six of you! And now look, the agency counts thirteen members in total! You duplicated yourselves! …Am i right? Duplicated? The double of six was…math isn't actually my strenght….oh right! What a donkey! It's twelve! You have increased the number above the double of the number you were when i invited you last time! By 1!" Sion said, making the number one with his index finger.

The young Chosen Children and their Digimon were looking at him with a nervous smile and a drop of sweat fell from their head. Maybe because they didn't know what was actually going on. "I don't think i made a complete idea of his behavior…" Coredramon thought.

"Aaaaaaaaaanyways! I'm very happy that you have accepted my offer to come here! My recent visits aren't exciting at all…they are all lawyers, members of companies or the mayor." Sion then continued with a resigned tone.

"And how are they?" Kyoko asked. "Boring!" Sion replied with a long face. "They always talk about business of stuff about the city or even other countries! They can never think of something normal! Every time i have to listen to them, making a serious face while in reality i wish to be on another place! But fortunately there are people like you, my wife and my precious daughter Norn…" He added, hugging Norn from behind.

"Don't worry dad, i love you…" Norn said with a smile and making one of her 'facial cuddles'.

"I love you too, my sweetie. But it's better for us to not be sad!" Sion said immediately after that.

"He seems to have mood swings…like someone i know…" Rikka said with a grin. "You're not funny." Aria said, giving a glare at her.

"Now!" Sion said, turning on the radio. "Who wants to dance with me?" He then started to dance by moving his buttocks and his arms.

"…I don't know, this makes me uncomfortable…" Veedramon said. "Why that?" Kasai asked. "Maybe because you are seeing a 50 years old man dancing like a young guy inside a dance club?" Chikara suggested, giving his opinion about the view of Sion.

"I've heard you Chikara!" Sion said with his happy tone. "W-WHAT!?" Chikara exclaimed, afraid.

"Aaaah! Who cares! The best for me is the food!" Tsuna said with a happy tone as well, before going towards the foot that was placed in the table. It was a matter of seconds before he had his mouth full of small and salad food. Even his partner Coredramon was eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Like human, like Digimon. But i think he's right! Let's enjoy this moment!" Kyoko said before going to join Sion to her dance. The others simply looked at each other and decided to join the party.

Everyone had their ways to enjoy the night. There were someone who joined the frenzy of the dance, someone who decided to be sick the next day for all the food they eated and there was someone who simply wanted to talk.

"Hey Rina! I bet that you cannot touch your nose with your tongue!" Sasuke said with an air of challenge to his friend. "Don't act cocky! I'll show you!" Rina answered, before trying to do what the Sasuke just said. "I'm sure I'll make it first!" Sasuke exclaimed, doing the same. They were both doing a big effort with their tongue since it was known to be an hard task, unless someone had a very long tongue. Their partners, Gladimon and Kabuterimon looked at them as always. "They still are the same, arent'they?" Gladimon said. "Well, surely they have been attracted by the party, and everyone could do anything when it comes to it. They are just showing their way to get excited." Kabuterimon explained by using his usual philosopher's tone. "…Say…want to try as well?" He then asked to the other Digimon.

"You sure? …Ok!" Gladimon accepted and started to do it, even though nobody could say for sure, since both his nose and his mouth were covered by his helmet. Kabuterimon joined him, by trying to touch his highest nostril with his tongue. Both the two humans and the two Digimon kept doing this for some minutes, until…

"I DID IT!" Rina exclaimed. "That's not true!" Sasuke retorted. "Yes it is!" Rina answered. Kabuterimon and Gladimon in the meantime were still doing it, with Chikara who looked at them fully ashamed. "I can't believe they are actually doing it…" He said. "Uhm…hey! They are just getting fun!" Leomon tried to make him reason, until Rikka unexpectedly took Chikara by the hand. "Hey, Chikara! Want to dance with me?" She asked with a joking smile.

"W-WHAT!? Why the sudden question!?" Chikara exclaimed. "Come on! Moving your feet won't hurt you!" Rikka insisted, still holding his hands. Chikara looked at the girl with confusion and the cheeks lightly red. "Ok...if you insist." He ended. They both starting to move their feet at the rhythm of the music, while holding each other by the hands. Leppamon tried to dance as well and, even if he was standing on four legs, he showed to be pretty good at it. "How can you dance like that?" Leomon asked. "By just letting myself follow the rhythm of the music and by trying to do it with the best of style!"

"Cool!" Leomon said, liking him. "But hey…Rikka that offers Chikara to dance with her in that way it's kinda strange…why that? Maybe since you are her partner you can understand her better." Leomon then asked. Leppamon looked at the two Chosen Children dancing together, with Rikka doing good movements and Chikara doing goofy ones. He then understood it and made a stunned face. "OH! I think…I just understood the situation…" He said. "Really? What is it?" Leomon asked curious. "If you dig deeper with your adult mind you'll understand…" Leppamon simply replied.

Leomon simply looked at Rikka laughing while dancing with Chikara. He stood silent for some second and then…he understood it as well. "WHAT!?" He exclaimed, before fainting. "Leomon?" Leppamon asked.

Meanwhile Yatsura was sitting near the table, getting bored. She couldn't feel the flow of the music, so she was thinking of something.

"Are you ok, master?" ExVeemon asked. Yatsura nodded. "I just don't know what to do…I really hope I don't stay like this for the rest of the night…" She said, before sighing.

"Well, you could dance, or talk with someone!" ExVeemon told her two possibilities. "But I don't want to dance! And...i don't know who I can talk with…there are so many choices that I end up being undecided." Yatsura answered. "Hmmm…oh?" She then noticed that there was a glass bottle standing on the table. "What's this?" Yatsura wondered. "Maybe water?" She then took a glass of it, drank it and felt a strange but sweet taste on her mouth. "Hey, it's good!" She said before taking another glass…and then another one…and then another one…"I can't stop!"

ExVeemon at a certain point started to wonder what could possibly be. Unfortunately there was no label, so he had to drink it. When he did it, he realized what it was. "Wait a second…this is liquor! Uhm, master…you shouldn't drink it that much or you'll end up-" ExVeemon tried to advise his partner, but when he turned his face it was too late. Yatsura was dancing with the others doing strange movements. "Come ooon! Let's raise the volume! Daaamn it's sooooo hot…I could take off my clothes…"

"…Drunk." ExVeemon ended his line before facepalming. "S-H-I-T."

Yatsura was already approaching Tsuna unsteadily, a little to the right and a little to the left. Meanwhile, Daisuke's son was still eating all the food he could find, without getting sick. "You really are a bottomless pit, you know?" Coredramon said, frowning. "Aaaah who cares! It's a party after all! And if I see food, I eat it! Here! Eat this!" His partner answered, throwing at him a ball of rice. The dragon Digimon took it and smelled at it. Suddenly, a perfume of pleasure went on his nose and He ate it in one bite. "IT'S FREAKING DELICIOUS! I WANT MORE!" Coredramon exclaimed. And then, he started to devour all the food he could find as well. Like human, like Digimon. "See? I told you that you would like-" Tsuna was talking to his Digimon, but he stopped himself when he felt something on his back. But knowing what was it, after he turned around, made him feel uncomfortable. "YATSURA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He asked.

"Hi Tsunaaaaaa…did I ever tell you that your body is soooooooo SOFT?" Yatsura said, with a sob in the middle. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!? Come on, you cannot be serious!" Tsuna retorted, but Yatsura insisted on doing that. She even started to rub her face on his chest, making Tsuna's face going all red. Now everyone's attention was on those two.

"Oh god…what are they doing?" Kouta said, facepalming. "It's incredible of how Mister Sion doesn't care about this…" BaoHackmon said, noticing that Sion was still dancing like nothing happened.

"You know, Yatsura, I really don't like to be seen by everyone!" He said. But he also thought this. "Even if I find this really likeable…"

The most ashamed one was of course ExVeemon. He knew that her partner had this type of reaction when it came to alcohol, but since there was so many people, he didn't like where this was going, so he tried to push her away from Tsuna. "Come on, Yatsura! You're obviously drunk! You need to snap out of it!" But his attempt was futile. And what she did next, silenced everyone and everything.

"Nnnnoooo! I want to stay with him! Here Tsuna!" She exclaimed. And then…she put Tsuna's face inside her breast.

…

Chikara shouted for the scene, Kasai looked incredulously while she broke the glass she was holding by squeezing it for the shock, Toriko had his mouth full open, and Starmon blinked. "Ooooh! What an interesting reaction…" Kyoko said with a grin on her face.

"HOW CAN YOU FIND IT INTERESTING!?" DORUgamon exclaimed.

"Life is beautiful because it varies, my friend! Plus…this state of thrill maybe made me discover a particular secret…" Kyoko answered, looking at Yatsura.

Tsuna, after some seconds of silence…exploded. He took his head off Yatsura's breast, with his nose losing tons of blood. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The moment put his brain in a complete arrest, making him first freak out and then pass out with his eyes wide open. Everyone could think of a bell ringing, like a funeral.

"Eheheheeh! You're so funny Tsuna..." Yatsura said, laughing and sobbing.

"Gosh! That was really a critical hit for Tsuna isn'it?" Rina commented. "I guess you could call it a one hit K.O." Sasuke added.

"Heeey! Why have you stopped moving? Come on! This is a party! Let's dance!" Yatsura said before making more weird and uncomfortable moves.

"Please, don't start to strip…" Kouta thinked, with his face full of sweat drops. It was an outrageous thought for him, but since she was drunk, he unfortunately knew it could happen.

"Aaaah, drunk teenagers…I have seen them so many times…since I was one of them!" Sion said with his happy tone.

"He's not angry for that happening IN HIS HOUSE!?" Aria thought, stunned even more than before.

"But don't worry! I know what to do in these occasions! After all I'm the boss of the police! I'm a professional in this compound! And I can also make delicious sandwich." Sion said, coming closer to Yatsura. The girl was still drunk, so she looked at him with a strange smile. But this only for a second, since immediately after that, she slammed on the ground, due to one of Sion's famous karate chops.

"There we go! She should wake up tomorrow!" Sion said with a smile and his hand still smoking. The other members of the agency looked at him with a shiver on their back, even Kasai.

"Thank you Mister Sion…I'm terribly sorry for what happened." ExVeemon said, putting Yatsura on his back with a nervous laugh. "Y-yes, I think we'll go as well…" Coredramon added, putting Tsuna on his back. The two dragon Digimon put their partners on their backs, saluted the others and left the house, still embarrassed for what happened.

Even the remaining members of the agency stayed in silence for what just happened, even if it was normal for them. But after a sigh, they returned to talk with each other.

Aisu was having a good time with her new friend Norn, just like some hour before. After seeing that embarrassing scene all that she could do was facepalming and sighing. "I felt that this could happen…" She said.

"Why that?" Norn asked. "Yatsura gets drunk very easily…when she touches even a small glass of alcohol she immediately drinks all of it and loses control. And you know what people can do if they are intoxicated…" Asiu replied.

"So she's addicted to alcohol?" Norn fairly asked, but her friend shaked her head. "It's just that when she sees an alcoholic drink, she never stops until she faints."

"Oh, I see. Well…I find that interesting…" Norn started. "What do you mean?" The young Chosen Children asked. "You see…some people reveal some aspects of their real persona only when they got drunk. They just feel more free and transform into a complete another person. That's the case of Yatsura. I wonder how she could behave in bed…" Norn explained, licking his lips after saying that one last thing. This made Aisu blush again. "N-NORN! COULD YOU PLEASE STOP!?"

In another part of the room, there were Kasai and Aria who were drinking a red orange juice and talking with each other. And of course, they had to discuss about what just happened. "Good grief. I've started to know Yatsura and now I find out that she can't resist to alcohol." Kasai said, adjusting her hat.

"Yeah, it was kinda weird to see someone like her in that state, even if it happens. One day I got drunk too! And due to that, I slept in the bathtub!" Aria answered, remembering a previous experience with alcoholics. "It's just that I like it…my favorite is champagne! As you would expect from a French girl like me! Ahaha!" She added.

"You like to talk very much I see…" Kasai commented with her usual tone. "I'm made this way." Aria replied with a smile. "You know, this is actually normal for me…being in a party I mean." She then started another discussion while looking at the others who were having a good time.

"Really?" Kasai asked. Her friend nodded and continued. "Yes! My family organizes lots of parties in the evening. After all, there are so many people in my houses that cannot be ignored. So my parents try to entertain them with games and other stuff."

"And do you enjoy those parties?" Kasai asked.

"Of course! Especially when I play pool with my cousins! I remember the night of my 16th birthday! My whole family and my friends were there! And I had such a good night, even if it ended with me falling on the swimming pool while looking at Derek…" Aria replied.

"Who's Derek?" Kasai demanded, intrigued by that name. "Oh he was only my teenage crush, nothing important!" Aria said with her cheeks red.

"You're not that old…" Kasai commented. "So you had a boy that you liked?" She then asked.

"That's right…when I was at school I was enchanted by him, just like a princess in a Disney movie. I even hanged out with him and knew him better, but then I realized that he wasn't my type…so I gave it up." The blonde girl answered.

"And you had that recent story…" Kasai said, remembering when Aria came to the agency for helping her stopping Kevin. The girl made a disgusted face. "Eugh, don't even make me remember that asshole. If I knew that he had a Digimon, I would have beaten his ass much earlier!" She said, before taking a deep breath. "But thanks to you I'm here now…and I won't think about getting in love for a while. And you? Did you ever had a crush?" Aria then asked.

"No." Kasai simply answered. "As I told you some time ago, many times boys try to impress me, but it's a thing that I just can't stand."

"My cousins are an example…" Aria said with a giggle.

"Exactly…the reason why I treat them so bad is that there are so many boys that act like this that I end up being always followed." Kasai continued. "Plus, the ones who try to catch me are not that kind…they're usually jerks…"

"I know, it's frustrating. But hey, it doesn't happen always! And here at the agency, you can be yourself!" Aria told her. "But you're not nice either…" She thought. "And tell me…is there someone here that you like?" She then asked, curious.

"No. Two of them are my cousins, and the others aren't just my type." Kasai replied. "But I can say that they are good friends." She added with a smile.

"I see…you know…I'm happy to be here…it's been a while since we have talked like this." Aria spoke with a smile as well.

"Well, you should thank Mister Sion for this." Kasai commented, and right in that moment, Sion appeared. "Whopedoo Whopedee! Dear Kasai wants me?" He asked.

"D-dear?" Kasai asked, disoriented. "It's an affective nickname! I always give one to all my friends! And I gave you since you are a dear girl!" The police leader answered.

"You think so?" Kasai said, surprised by that.

"Yes! Even if you are serious and silent, I can feel that you are a very affectionate and brave person! The perfect mix of your parents Taichi and Mimi! Along with your sister, of course!" Sion replied, making Kasai blush for once. "Well…thank you…"

"Oh, you're welcome! Plus, I wanted to spend some more time with the last two members of the agency!" Sion added.

"Speaking of that…how did you came up with the idea of the agency?" Kasai then asked, since she heard that he was the one who let Kyoko found the place where she was working

"Well, it all started a year ago actually. One day, Ken Ichijouji, someone you know, came to me and told me about your friend Kyoko. He said that she solved his case with an outstanding talent, even if she wasn't a detective. I have always been attracted by these particular people, so I've offered her a job as a police investigator. And I could see with my own eyes that what Ken said that day was true. Kyoko managed to solve any type of case with great strategy and intelligence! And I could also see that she was really having fun by doing it. And it was in that moment that I've wondered how she would have been if she worked inside an environment of her own. So, also to thank her for the service she gave to us, I gave her the permission to found the agency! And honestly, she didn't disappoint me yet!" Sion explained.

"I see…but…" Kasai then thought of another thing. "Why the name 'Chesire Cat'?"

"For that, you should ask for Kyoko. She is the one who came up with the idea." Sion answered. "Now, if you let me, I'll go to the kitchen and take some snack!" He then ended. "Enjoy the party!"

"He's strange for his age…" Aria commented. "Yes…but…he's also funny and kind…" Kasai said with a sincere smile.

"You think so? And what with the smile?" Aria then asked. "It's my opinion." Kasai simply replied.

"If you say so…" Aria said. And in that moment, the same Kyoko that Sion mentioned just in that moment, came towards the two girls. "Hey there! Enjoying the moment?" She asked while still dancing.

"Yes!" Aria answered in one way. "Yeah." Kasai answered in another one.

"Very nice! Mister Sion is always a great one when it comes to parties! But actually…I was wondering if you had seen Kumo…he's not here…"

Kasai looked around as well to confirm what Kyoko said, and it turned out to be true. Their friend wasn't in the room. "You're right…but I'm sure that he was with us when we entered." She said.

"So he must be around here." A voice from behind said. The three girls turned around and saw that it was Norn, accompanied by Aisu. "Maybe he's in the garden." Norn added.

"Then we shall go there!" Kyoko said, and in that moment Veedramon, DORUgamon, Growmon and Strikedramon exited from a door that was close to their human partners.

"Oh there you are. I was thinking about you too." Kasai said once he saw his partner. "You were missing for a while…where have you been?" Aisu then asked.

Veedramon made a smile. He seemed to be proud of answering that question. "Something that only true Digimon do! Something too cool!" He said.

"Which is?" Aria asked. And the dragon Digimon explained.

Some minutes earlier, Veedramon, DORUgamon, Strikedramon and Growmon closed themselves in another room to play a game that Digimon consider intense, funny and extremely competitive. So they were glared at each other with seriousness and provocation and then they played…

"Are you ready?" Veedramon asked. "I advise you, I'm pretty good at it." Strikedramon said. "I won't hold on as well!" Growmon replied. "Then we can start…ready? Go!" DORUgamon exclaimed, before they started the game which was…

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" The four Digimon shouted before they all made a scissor with their hands.

Their human partners looked at him with a drop of sweat falling from their heads. They surely forgot that Digimon are unpredictable and that something like that could be normal if it came from one of them.

"You never stop to amaze me…" Kasai ironically said while facepalming. "Shut up! You can't understand the magnificence that Rockmon, Papermon and Scissormon gave to us!" Veedramon retorted, crossing his arms.

"Rockmon…Papermon…and Scissormon?" Kyoko asked confused. "I never heard of Digimon named like that…" Aisu added. "Judging by the stupid names, they had to be invented by someone as a prank for April Fools." Kasai commented.

"SHUT UP! THEY'RE REAL!" Veedramon exclaimed. "I KNOW THAT!" He added, looking up with a tear on his face. At this point, Aisu could not understand what was going on anymore and thought that it was better if they had changed the subject. "Can we please just find Kumo?" She asked.

"I don't mind actually…" Norn said.

Meanwhile, in the garden outside the house, Kumo was looking around to be sure that no one was watching him. Once he got the confirmation, he rummaged in the pocket and took his pack of antidepressants. After opening it, he took one of them and put it on his mouth. "I hope no one discovers me. I don't want to make the others worry…" Kumo said before sighing until…

"Worry about what?" Aria asked him from behind. Hearing unexpectedly a voice from behind make the young boy gasp and quickly turn around, not before putting his antidepressants back on his pocket. "W-WHAT!?" He exclaimed after he saw Kasai, Aisu, Kyoko, Aria and Norn looking at him. "

"Is there something wrong?" Kyoko asked to his brother puzzled. But Kumo shaked his head and answered. "Nonono! There's nothing wrong! I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine as you can see…"

"You know, this reaction kinda shows the opposite…" Kasai noticed by giving him a serious stare. "Really! There's nothing to be worried of! I'm fine! I just wanted to stay alone!" Kumo insisted. But now everyone were looking at him with doubtful looks. Usually, these types of reaction don't stand that much.

"Kumo…if there's something that troubles you, you can tell us! We're your friends." Aisu said. Even Norn came closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I think you can talk even with me…are you ok?" She asked.

Kumo silenced at first. He knew that what he was doing in that moment was something serious and could not be told with simple words, so he hesitated to tell it. But the last encouragement was given from his partner Shoutmon, who came out from his Digivice and poked his leg. "They're right, Kumo. You can talk with them, don't you think?" He said.

The young Chosen Child looked at him and then sighed. After all he was right. If there was someone who could help him, they were the ones. "Yes…I suppose you are all right. I cannot tell you exactly what I was doing because it is something that I can't explain here on the spot. But I can still tell you why I am…not worried but…thoughtful."

The others looked at each other with confused stare, but if he said this, they had to respect his privacy after all. "Fine, I guess…so what is it?" Strikedramon asked.

Kumo first looked at the sky full of stars. A sky full of stars. There were so many stars in the sky like there were so many thoughts and doubts in his mind. "It's just that…i was thinking that we are at the 20th of February. This year just started, and so many things already happened…there were lots of changes, discoveries and battles. Just some time ago we were an agency like the others…but then, only for a pure coincidence…we ended up being targeted by someone who thinks that we are a threat. And not a simple person, but an important one! Plus…i had to deal with the loss of a dear friend…" Kumo started to explain.

The others didn't talked. They only wanted for him to express his feelings, and then Kumo made a particular question. "Guys…what do you think? Was it fate that we would have to fight against Saiba Rei because we are the offsprings of the Chosen Children? Or was it only a simple coincidence? And…do you think that…we can actually win against Saiba Rei?"

The other guys looked at him normally but then they all smiled at him. "As always you worry too much, Kumo. You just need to take all things less seriously and act cool, just like me!" Veedramon said.

"Yes, and i think that we made this discussion many times, Kumo…but if you are not convinced yet…then I'll make you happy this time! There is nothing to fear. As you can see, we are fighting as well, and we are seeing the results! Even you are doing your best! And it doesn't matter if we are Chosen Children or not, we fight because we want to!" Aria said, coming closer to him. "And you, my friend, are one of the best ones here!" She added.

This made Kumo blush. This time he didn't know what to say. "You really think so?" He asked.

"Come on! They are saying that you are good! Enjoy their flow, my buddy!" Shoutmon said with a laugh.

"And it's true. You are a resolute guy, Kumo. Besides, you have a wonderful leader like me! How could you ask for more?" Kyoko said with a chuckle.

"If you say so…" DORUgamon muttered, making his partner get annoyed. "HEY!"

"They seem to support you, Kumo. Now you're convinced?" Norn then asked. This time, Kumo was more sure of it. He still didn't want to tell them about the antidepressant, but he was happy to see that his friends were trusting him. So he scratched his head and answered. "Fine, fine. I won't make these scenes anymore. Thank you guys…I will defeat Saiba Rei, no matter what! I promised it to Aija after all…"

"That's the spirit! But…if you ever need to talk about something, we'll always be there for you, little brother!" Kyoko ended.

But in that exact moment…something was moving from inside the bushes. Everyone turned their eyes on them immediately. "Did you hear?" Growmon asked.

"Yes…It came from there…" Aisu replied. When they came closer, the bushes were moved again. It was clear that something was coming closer.

"It's coming…maybe it's another one of Saiba's mercenaries?" Kasai wondered. "It could be that…or it could be just a small animal…but whatever it is…be careful." Kyoko warned, making the others get in a cautious pose.

The noises was more strong, the bushes were moving even more…everyone only looked at the bush. They were both ready but even worried. What was that thing? They couldn't know. It could have been everything…and this was the reason why they had to be careful. And right then…an answer was given.

Two yellow glowing eyes were looking at them from the bushes, but it was still dark, so they couldn't figure out what was watching them.

The detectives, their Digimon and Norn didn't move. They simply stayed careful and they would have stay like this until they would get a confirm of whatever that thing was.

The figure silenced, and then…it came out from the bushes and was final exposed to the light. The answer made everyone get surprised, since they actually knew what was that figure.

A small white dragon with a red cape, standing on four legs, looked at them with a serious stare.

"An…Hackmon?" Kyoko said. "You mean…BaoHackmon's previous form?" Veedramon asked. Kasai nodded and kept on looking at him. "Yes…but…what is he doing here?" She wondered.

And then…the Digimon opened his mouth. "That's right. My name is Hackmon. We meet at last, Chosen Children." He said.

"You…you know us?" Aisu demanded. The little Digimon nodded and made clear his position. "Yes. I'm a messenger of Homeostasis."

This answer made everyone get stunned. "H-Homeostasis!?" Kumo exclaimed. "The entity that keeps balance and order in the Digital World?" Shoutmon asked.

"I see now…so you're the Digimon that Mister Taichi and the other Chosen Children have met in the past, during Meicoomon's attacks." Strikedramon said, recognizing who he was.

In 2005, after Gennai got corrupted by Yggdrasil, this little Digimon took his place as the new emissary of Homeostasis. During the events that involved Meicoomon, talking with Daigo and the Chosen Children. Due to his role, he also had to face Yggdrasil's servant several time and during the final battle, he helped Taichi and the others by making the human world's reboot stop and by freeing Tailmon from Ordinemon's grasp. After that, he simply stayed in the Digital World, following his master's orders. So…what did his sudden appearance meant?

Kasai wasn't shocked like the others and simply stared at him with a serious stare as well. "I see…then…why are you here?" She asked.

The dragon answered. "I came here for an inspection."

"An inspection?" DORUgamon asked confused. Hackmon didn't lose time and explained better. "Today, Homeostasis felt a strange, yet deep energy coming from the human world. Even if it lasted for a few seconds, it said that it was an energy with an outstanding power. Also, it said that light felt familiar…after that, Homeostasis searched for the source of this energy and found out that it was here. The fact that I met you is only a coincidence. But maybe…you know something about it."

The situation was strange. So they didn't answer immediately, since they didn't trust him at first.

"So what? Even if we know the answer, what gives us the confirm that you won't do something dangerous?" Aria said to him with an angry tone. "I agree. I've been told that you almost killed my father years ago, how could I trust you?" Aisu added with a much calmer tone, mentioning that time when Taichi fell into an abyss created by Hackmon evolved form's attack.

Still, Hackmon answered with the usual tone. "You have the right reason to doubt about me. But I'll assure you, in the name of Homeostasis, that I won't do anything to you or to your friends."

"You have some guts, uh?" Veedramon said, still doubtful. But then, Norn, once she understood that the little Digimon was talking about her, decided to raise an arm to tell the others to stop.

"Norn?" Aisu asked worried. The blonde girl turned on the others and gave them a smile. "It's alright. I want to trust him." She said.

"Are…are you sure?" Kumo asked. "Yes." Norn replied.

"…Ok then…" Aisu said. Since Norn trusted in her, now it was Aisu's turn to trust the girl. Kasai simply looked at the scene and said "Good grief."

Then Norn turned back at Hackmon with her usual apatic tone and answered. "That light came from me."

"I see…and tell me…do you have any idea of what happened?" Hackmon asked. The girl shaked her head. "No. It got triggered when I was in a deathly situation. Suddendly, all my body was surrounded in a clear blue light that burned that man's hand. But as you said, it was a one second thing. This was actually…the first time that this happened." She explained what happened to her just a few hours earlier.

"The first time…but tell me…do you had any kind of symptoms before?" Hackmon continued the interview.

"Well…just…not really…I just had a strange feeling sometimes…i felt it especially when I slept…it was…like there was something inside of me…like a presence…" Norn replied.

"It's similar to the aunt's situation with Homeostasis…" Kasai thought. "What did she meant by 'presence'? Maybe there is a spirit inside of her?" Kumo thought as well.

"It could be, Norn. Very well…thank you for your sincerity and your availability." Hackmon said, bowing his head. The Chosen Children and their Digimon could take a breath of relief. Even Hackmon was sincere.

"You're welcome. And sorry if we doubted you." Aria said.

"There's no need to. It was important to know about this story, since we are quite busy at the moment." Hackmon answered. This made everyone get serious. If Homeostasis had to think about a situation, then something serious was happening. "Busy? What's happening?" Shoutmon asked.

"…The Digital World is facing a bizarre situation." Hackmon answered, making everyone get even more serious.

Kasai raised his head and came closer to the Digimon. "Could you please be more specific?" She asked. "For two months now, at the Digital World, there are many cases in which many Digimon have disappeared or have been weakened. More areas of our world are empty and some Digimon can't even stand up. They have no energy left in their bodies. This is the work…of someone." Hackmon explained.

The Chosen Children and their Digimon already knew what he was talking about and were angry for this. "There's no doubt…" Growmon thought.

"…Saiba Rei…" Kumo thought as well, while clenching his fist and thinking about what he did to his friend. "So he started thinking big…" Even Veedramon thought.

"At the moment, we don't know who is the responsible of this, that is why me and Homeostasis are searching for everywhere." Hackmon said. At this point, the detectives could not be silent anymore. He and someone important as Homeostasis had to know. "We know who he is." Kyoko said.

"You do?" Hackmon asked. The young detectives nodded. "He's a figure that we once trusted…the one who made humans and Digimon live together." DORUgamon said.

Hackmon was surprised by this. "Are you talking about…?"

It was Kasai to give the answer. "Yes. It's Saiba Rei who is causing all of this." This made Norn get surprised as well, since she didn't knew it. "So the mercenary who attacked us was hired by him?" She asked. "Uhm yes…sorry if i didn't tell you yet…" Aisu said embarrassed while scratching her hair.

"Anyways, This man, Saiba, is planning to do something we don't know yet, but we recently discovered that he's kidnapping Digimon in order to take energy from them. He took over the government skyscraper of Somnus and thought that we could be a danger for him, so he also hired mercenaries from around the world in order to get rid of us." Kyoko continued to explain.

"I was the first one to discover this…and he told me that he plans to achieve a power like that of your master." Kumo added.

Hackmon silenced for some seconds. He now knew that this situation was more serious than expected. He could not simply stay there and do nothing. "I see…thank you for your information."

Then Veedramon thought of another thing. An issue that they discovered a few days earlier but that it could be important for their case. And since Hackmon was a servant of Homeostasis, maybe he could give a try. "Uhm…about that…since we helped you know all these things…would you mind if I ask you a question?"

Everyone turned on him. What he was talking about? "What do you mean?" His partner Kasai asked. "It's always about Saiba Rei. Recently, we have discovered that he's using a strange power of darkness for his purposes. It's a type of darkness that we have never seen. Do you know some type of Digimon that knows something about it?" Veedramon asked.

The small dragon closed his eyes and thought of it for a second. There were many Digimon that used the power of darkness in the past, and some of them have been defeated even by the Chosen Children. But Saiba's power seemed really great, so he had to think of a very powerful Digimon as well. "It's a complicated question…the last Digimon that could use the power of darkness so well was Vamdemon, who got defeated by your parents…so the possible answers are few…" But then…he remembered of one thing…something that he heard in the past. An old story that was almost forgotten…a tale…of an unheard, yet known Digimon. "..Maybe there is a possible answer to that…"

"And what is it?" Norn asked.

"It's an old myth…" Hackmon said while his eyes shined. "Myth?" Aria said confused.

"Yes…as you know, Yggdrasil and Homeostasis are the two entities known as 'Gods of the Digital World'. But among the thousands of Digimon that live the Digital World…there are some of them that are categorized as deities." Hackmon started to explain.

"Deities? You mean…the Four Holy Beasts?" Kyoko asked, but the little Digimon shaked his head. "No. Even if they were known as the supreme guardians of the Digital World, they still weren't gods." He said. "The Digimon that I'm talking about were particular creatures with amazing powers. Someone said that they came from another dimension, but they were known to have outstanding abilities like striking down titans, make natural disasters and create life. Among them…there was a Digimon much different from the others when it came to behavior and look. No one saw his true form because whenever he put his feet on the Digital World, he always looked surrounded in shadows." Hackmon continued.

"Just like that time in Somnus…" Shoutmon thought.

"Not many have seen him, but the few ones who did said that he was typical to roam the various areas of the Digital World…in search of Digimon." Hackmon said.

"And why that?" Growmon asked. "Because of his duty." The other Digimon simply replied. "His duty?" Growmon said. "Yes…this Digimon had the duty to punish all the villains and the criminals that were living in the Digital World."

Veedramon couldn't believe those words. They seemed unrealistic, so he felt that he had to protest. "What!? Are you serious!? If he really had to punish evil Digimon then why he didn't do nothing when Digimon like Devimon, Etemon, Vamdemon or the Dark Masters were around!?" He asked angry. But it was her partner to answer him. "Because he didn't need to." "Uh?" Veedramon asked.

"She's right. That Digimon didn't have to act, since there were our parents to take care of them." Aisu said.

"Exactly. But…he still travelled through the Digital World to search for villainous beings…and punish them. And just like you saw…he was able to use the power of darkness and even better than Vamdemon or other Digimon. But…even if he executed the wicked, he was still feared from the others. This was because of his ways of execution. It was said that when a Digimon was grabbed by him, his mouth would slowly open and the victim would have seen terrible images before his soul would have been devoured with violence by this brutal god." Hackmon continued, making everyone tremble.

"It must have been terrible…" Kyoko said with her eyes wide open, after he imagined the scene.

"This was only one of his methods. Other consisted in devouring the prey while he was alive or dragging him into the underworld directly though one his attacks-" Hackmon was describing other of the ways of this mysterious Digimon, but someone cried out.

"PLEASE! STOP!" Aisu shouted with tears on her eyes. Everyone looked at her. She was breathing heavily and shaking. "Please…can you just go on?" She asked to Hackmon.

"…Yes. Sorry about that." He replied. Aisu was feeling better and stopped to breath heavily. "Thank you." "I'm feeling bad forher…she's right…how could a Digimon so brutal exist?" Her partner Strikedramon thought.

"This was the reason why he was despised by his brothers. But he proclaimed that he was doing this in the name of justice and because he hated the mortals, considering them as the lowest beings in the Digital World. Due to his ideals, he fought against the other gods several times. As I said at the beginning, this is only a myth. But…there is someone who saw a figure covered in shadows wander in the Digital World…so…maybe the creature who is following Saiba Rei…" Hackmon ended the story.

"…It's that Digimon." Kasai ended Hackmon's line.

"If I remember, even Toriko said something like this when he returned form the Radiant Garden…" DORUgamon said, remembering what their friend had told some day earlier.

"Anyways, thank you Hackmon. You had been of a great help." Kyoko said with a smile. "I can say the same as you." The dragon answered remaining the same. But, DORUgamon stopped him yet again. "Wait…can I ask you something else before we go?" He asked.

Everyone was curious, even Hackmon, and that is why he stopped moving. "What is it?"

"Do I know you? Because now that I think of it, you look familiar…" The furred dragon asked to the smaller one. After some seconds of silence Hackmon answered. "I don't think so. But…you are familiar as well…" He said. Then, without saying goodbye, he opened a portal and jumped in.

The Chosen Children and Norn didn't care and stayed silence. "What a weird guy…" Veedramon commented.

The case was becoming even more complicated than before, as if wasn't complicated yet. Digimon that disappeared or were weak, a god that used the power of darkness, the wish to gain a terrible power. The questions were even more than the answers, and even if they got an answer, new questions came. The Chosen Children didn't know what to think at this point…what was Saiba Rei really planning?

But now they thought of another thing. They just told the whole situation at an emissary of Homeostasis, a greater entity in the Digital World. What would have changed now?

"…Did we really made the right choice?" Kumo asked. "What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

"Telling this to someone like him…are we sure that we'll take some advantages from that?" Kumo explained better. "I mean…we didn't talk to our parents about it yet."

"Oh…right…" Kyoko said, looking up with a deep breath. "Now that you make me think of it...i told him the truth because of what he said. About the condition that the Digital World is having now. I just can't stand what Saiba has done so far…so I needed to talk to someone about it…even if I said that…"

Even Kasai sighed. "Well…you can't go back now Kyoko. You actually told someone. Now what are we going to do?" She asked.

The leader of the Chesire Cat Agency sat down and thought deeply. For a moment, she thought at the words that Chikara said weeks before. About the fact that she couldn't just think of her own for the sake of the agency. For the second time, those words hit her. Maybe Chikara was right that time. Maybe she really doesn't know what it means to be a leader. But…she also thought of all those Digimon that were suffering for what their enemy was doing. She was confused now. She thought that she did a good thing and a bad thing at the same time. But, whether it was a right or wrong action, it was too late. She made that action and now she could only face the consequences. So after a long reflection, she spoke. "I guess that we can do that much…the first time we'll have the occasion…we shall talk to our parents about that…"

"How do you think they will react?" Aisu asked to the others. "It's hard to answer that, since they already know that we have been targeted by someone." Strikedramon replied. "And yet, they still trusted us…why?" Shoutmon wondered.

Veedramon looked at everyone and yawned. "Bah, who knows what goes on inside their heads…but whatever is the reason…I don't think is because you are Chosen Children as well." He said.

"Are you sure?" DORUgamon asked. The blue dragon nodded. "Yes. I still remember the day when Kasai told her parents that she was going to work at the agency. They seemed happy..and I wondered…why that? Isn't it dangerous? But…I think to know the answer…that same day, Mistress Mimi said to her that she has to choose her way, and since Kasai decided to do this job, they seemed very happy of it. My partner made a choice that made both her and me happy, since it makes me very cool! But apart from this…maybe the reason is this. Because they wanted us to choose our direction just like they did and just like you did now Kyoko! You made a choice!"

"Yeah…a choice that I blew up…" Kyoko said, facepalming. "But…I guess you're right, Veedramon. After all, it was a choice that I made. And if I have to face the consequences, then I'll do it! After all…we could not hide it forever…ok! I feel better now!" She then said with her usual tone.

"You know, a speech like this is unusual from you, Veedramon! Congratulations!" DORUgamon said with a smile, making the blue Digimon frown. "What do you mean, fluffy?" He asked. "I told you to not call me fluffy in public…" DORUgamon muttered.

"Then it's a deal. We shall tell the truth even to our beloved ones. And I'm sure they will understand! My mother is really comprehensive!" Kyoko said to the others.

"Then why didn't we told them until now?" Aria fairly asked.

"Well…I didn't want them to be afraid…everyday I see how they trust us so much even after all the things they had to deal with when they were younger…and make them know that someone important is after us…i thought that after that…they would have been anxious…I didn't want to make them feel bad…" Kyoko answered. Hearing that made Norn grew a little smile. After that, she hugged her from behind, Making Kyoko blush. "After all you are a tender girl as well."

"N-Norn? You think so?" Kyoko asked. Even Kumo was feeling better. "Yes, you are, sister. And…thank you for cheering me up before." He said.

"Of course! A cute boy like you shouldn't be that sad!" Aria said out of nowhere. Everyone looked at her with the eyes wide open. The girl silenced for some seconds with the face red and then answered. "…It's just a compliment, ok?"

"…Thanks, I guess?" Kumo said confused. In the meantime, Aisu looked at them all with a smile. Seeing them find a way to be funny even in a situation like this, made her feel better, and then she tought of what Mimi, her mother, said to Kasai. "Choose your way…uh?" She said.

"You know…this reminds me of an old saying that I heard some time ago…it comes from the Digital World." Norn said, hearing Aisu's words.

"What does it say?" Aisu asked curious. Norn looked at the sky full of stars and said it. "…May your heart be your guiding key."

"It's familiar…" The other girl answered. Then, in that moment, when she put her hands in her pockets, she felt something on the right one. "Hm? What's in here?" When she took it, she was surprised to see a cellphone.

"Oh right! This is Mario's phone!" Aisu exclaimed. After she defeated the mercenary, in addition to the USB key, she also took his cellphone.

"Mario? You mean the hitman that attacked you today?" Kumo asked.

"Yes! Him!" Aisu replied. Kyoko looked at the phone with a delighted face and stars in her eyes. "UUUUUUUUUUUH! Very nice, Aisu-Chan! This is a big step forwards! If we see his contacts, we may be able to reach other mercenaries!" She said very quickly.

"Does she always sounds so excited?" Aria asked. "Trust me, it's normal." Kasai answered to her. She then looked at her sister and gave her a small smile. "Anyways, good job, Aisu. We have an important clue now."

"T-Thanks!" Aisu said with a smile embarrassed.

"Another piece of the puzzle…maybe we are getting closer to you Saiba…" This was Kasai's thought, while she also looked at the sky.

Meanwhile…Hackmon, who was travelling through the dimensions…thought about the myth he told to the young detectives before…and what they said to him. The two elements…were similar. "This…cannot be a coincidence…can it? If it's really him…then the Digital World would be in…there's no other way. I have to see Saiba Rei quickly!"

* * *

The next day…

Rikka was typing buttons on her laptop, which was connected to Mario's Phone. When the detectives headed to the agency, Kyoko immediately gave the phone to her friend, so that she could find something. After some research, she only found six numbers that were not saved with a name. This made the situation more interesting, so they saw them. But…she saw something in the end. "Bingo!" She exclaimed

"What is it?" Her partner Leppamon asked.

"The users of these numbers are all in the Digital World at this moment." Rikka replied. "Where to be precise?"

When Rikka searched for that, a map of the Digital World opened and six red dots appeared in different zones. "Let's see…one is at the Orphan Wolf canyon, another one is at The Village of beginners, two of them are near the Ice Temple, and two of them are reaching the Norfair Volcano." She said.

"Those are strange places…" Yatsura told her opinion. "And some of them are dangerous…" Chikara said.

"If they are Saiba's mercenaries, probably they are searching for other Digimon to catch." Kouta said a possible answer. "And we just have to reach them, right? Finally we have the chance to attack!" Tsuna said, clenching his fists.

"Don't already think of that. Maybe they are normal people." Kumo advised him. "But, to be fair…we will never know until we don't find out…"

"That's right! And it's because of this that only some of us will go there and investigate! So…who volunteers?" Kyoko asked to the others.

"Of course me! I'll go to Norfair! Are you ready to rock, Coredramon?" Tsuna asked to his partner. "Of course I am!" The dragon answered with grit.

"Norfair is a dangerous zone. Going alone would make things difficult. Plus, there's two of them. So I'll go with you." Kumo said.

"You two!? I know what you can do together! And it's not a good thing!" Chikara said.

"Thank you for the trust…" Kumo and Tsuna ironically said. "Maybe you have been too harsh?" Leomon said to his partner. "Fine! I'm sorry." Chikara said.

"Say Rina…it's been a long time since we went together on a mission, how about we go to the Ice Temple?" Sasuke proposed. "OK! We shall rock again!" Rina replied all happily.

"Ready to fight again?" Gladimon asked to Kabuterimon, who showed his muscles. "Ready as I'll ever be!"

"I'll go to the Village of Beginners." Kasai simply said. "Oh yeah! Some action!" Veedramon said, delighted.

"Then we need for someone to go to the canyon…Rikka, what about you?" Kyoko offered to the other girl.

"What? Me?" Rikka asked confused. "Yes! Why not? Since you always stay here…" Kyoko answered.

"I actually helped you with Haruka's case a week ago…but why not?" Rikka remembered, before getting up from the chair. "Ready for some fun, Rikka?" Leppamon asked to her.

The girl looked at her and striked a pose with a shout. "YES! I AM!"

"…What the?" Kouta thought, looking at her.

"Then it's settled! Good luck as always! And remember to think outside the box!" Kyoko reassured to her detectives.

"Gotcha!" They all replied. They then went to a computer to use their Digivice on it, so they could enter the Digital World.

"Whatever the result is…this case will change the situation we are in…" Kyoko said, thinking of all those collocations.

"This is surely a big battle…" Yatsura added. "But seriously Kyoko…did I really put Tsuna's face into my-" "Yes!" Kyoko answered her before she could even finish. This made Yatsura go red and hide her face with a pillow. "I'm a disaster…"

"Nah! It was quite funny!" Kyoko said with a smile. "NO IT'S NOT!" The other girl retorted.

* * *

The Orphan Wolf Canyon is a long area situated at the center of the Prince Server. After seeing it, many people called it also 'The return of the old west'.

Just like the name, this was an enormous mountain range, arid and desolate. Only some cactus and the inhabitants Digimon could be seen nearby. Even if it was a dry place, it could give one of the most beautiful sights in the Digital Worlds. See this beautiful wonders of the nature could give an unforgettable experience. But people had to be prepared if they wanted to come here, especially when it came to water. Because if someone ended his water, there was no place around there to get more. Between this canyon and the desert, it seemed that there was no difference.

However, Rikka and his partner Leppamon had to go there if they wanted to capture that mercenary. Every act, even the smallest, was important for this case. The Chosen Child was walking through the canyon with a white cape on his body and two water tanks on her back, while her Digimon was following her, sweating even too much. "D-dammit…it's so hot…" He said with his tongue out. Not only he was flushed by his fur, but also by his mask, which was furry as well. "No wonder why the others of my species prefer to live in forests or in the ice lands…why couldn't we take the ones on the Ice Temple?" He then asked.

"Well…it wasn't in my plans to take part on this big mission, but if I had taken an initiative, I would have taken the Ice Temple as well. But I don't mind hot zones at all! They can be good places to visit! Like this one! The sight from here is beautiful!" Rikka answered, looking back at the many rock mountains of the range.

"Anf…if you say so…" Leppamon said. "Anf…that's just great…now I can't even drink, because we have to spare the water, in case we'll have to spend much time here…" He commented.

"You can always take off your mask and your collar if you are so flushed." Rikka made the most fair suggestion, but that made her Digimon blush. Leppamon was kinda like Gabumon, he didn't want others to see his real face, so he immediately rejected the proposal. "What? Me? No way! Uhm…oh! Right!" He then looked back at his tail and started to move it fast, generating some air for himself. "Aaaah…much better…"

"Wimp…" Rikka said with a little smile. She then looked back at the surrounding environment. Just like she thought, there was nothing. Only rocks, rocks and cactus. "Now comes the hardest part…since this zone is so big, it will be very hard to find someone else." She said.

"Yeah…Plus…almost no one comes here, although it is a renowned place. I don't see anything even on the other mountains or above us…" Leppamon added.

"Just like you said before…this could take some time…" The young detective said, before noticing something. "Hm?"

She wasn't sure of it…but she thought she saw two silhouettes in the distance. The sight was blurred by heat and it could be possible to have mirages in that canyon, so Rikka had to be sure of what she saw.

"What is it?" Leppamon fairly asked. "Maybe I see something in the distance…" His human partner answered. "Really? Strange…a criminal should not be so exposed…" The Digimon said his opinion.

"Maybe he's wandering as well in this canyon…wait!" Rikka answered, before noticing something as well. "The two figures are going away!"

"Should we follow them?" Leppamon proposed. The girl didn't think twice and accepted. So she climbed on the back of Leppamon, who started to run and jump fast towards the two figures. Leppamon was a Digimon that used to move diagonally. But his jumps were effective and remembered those of a leopard.

"There! I'm starting to see their form!" Rikka said, once we were closer to them, but what she saw actually caught her unprepared. Since it was someone she would have never expected.

Far from them there was Yamato, one of the original Chosen Children who was on his partner Garurumon's back. They were running through that isolated canyon, making jump as big as the ones Leppamon was making. "Is that…Mister Yamato? Hey, Leppamon! Speed it up!" Rikka said, wanting to reach him soon. "Ok!" His Digimon accepted, going even more faster. This made the old Chosen Chosen children look back and notice them. "Wait…I know them. Is she Koushiro's daughter with Leppamon?" He wondered.

"Yes, there's no doubt." Garurumon confirmed. So they decided to stop running and meet them. Rikka and Leppamon did the same thing once they saw that Yamato and his Digimon stopped running as well.

"Rikka, it's a surprise to see you here." Yamato said with his usual cold tone. "You see, with a work like this, who knows where you could go in a day like this!" the girl answered with a friendly tone instead.

"Work, uh? So you're here for a case…by the way, how is it going?" The Chosen Child of friendship asked then.

"Oh don't worry, Mister Yamato! We are going straight like a thunder! Recently we have found another issue that could help us solving this case! And you? How is Mistress Sora doing?" Rikka took the chance to ask about Sora.

"My wife? Well, she's ok. Running her store with serenity as always. She has been like this for over 32 years by now." Yamato simply answered. "But, how's Kyoko and…" He was then going to ask about his children, but hesitated when he had to talk about his second one. It was a scar that he could not left. "Come on…" Garurumon encouraged him by pushing his back on Yamato's back. "…Kumo." The man finally managed to end the line.

Rikka sighed for that, but still answered. "Kyoko has been pretty busy recently, but she still has her happiness and her resolution! I know she will go deeper into this question one way or another! Plus, she has some talented detectives like us on her side, eheh! And Kumo...he's not passing a good period, but he's giving his best as well! We all do!" Rikka said, striking a pose.

"I seriously don't understand why they do this…" Yamato thought with a sweat drop falling from his head.

"What about you guys? Why were you here?" Leppamon then fairly asked. "Today is Yamato's day off. So I've asked him to go somewhere and had a free run just like the old times!" It was Garurumon the one who answered, and his reply made Leppamon quite confused. "In a place like this? Don't you feel extremely hot with a fur like that?" He asked.

"While I ran, I feel all the wind blowing in front of me. This lets me run at the maximum of his speed. But yes, in fact I get quite thirsty." The wolf answered.

"I see…well, an astronaut's life could be quite interesting! One day you must show me how those things work!" Rikka said, putting her hands on her hands on her hips.

"You think so? Well, if you want, you can come visit me someday." Yamato answered. "Now we're talking!" Rikka said, pleased, but that smirk soon changed into a mouth wide open, with blood on it. "GAH!"

This made everyone have their eyes wide open as they looked at the injured girl. "RIKKA!" They all exclaimed.

"Rikka! Are you ok!?" Leppamon asked panicked. Rikka couldn't believe it. What happened? There was nothing there…and yet, she got hurt by something. "W-what in the world…?!" When she looked down she noticed that there was a small hook on her shirt. "A hook!? Why is it-" But before she could continue to talk, she was dragged away by something. "WHAT!? AAAAAAAH!"

"RIKKA! Shinkū Kamaitachi!" Before Rikka could go any further, luckily Leppamon noticed that there was a wire behind her. Probably it was connected to the hook that attacked her partner. So promptly, he threw a blade of wind from his tail and cut the wire, making Rikka stop.

"Rikka!" Yamato said, running towards her. "Are you ok!?" Garurumon added. Rikka was having heavy breaths, but she could still move. "Don't worry…I won't die for that…"

"Rikka, don't move so quick." Leppamon advised her worried. This could not be normal, even for someone like Yamato, who saw lots of strange events during his life. "…Excuse me. I hope you understand." The former Chosen Child said before he raised up a little bit Rikka's shirt to see the damage. A small cut with blood going down, was present in Rikka's navel. "Oh…dammit…"

"The problem still remains…where did that come from?" Garurumon asked. Leppamon looked around making quick movements with the head, but he didn't see anything. "Dammit…we won't see anything here!"

"And that is the main problem…whoever did this, is using the vastness of the place to give us surprises attacks. The distance between one canyon to another is so big that is hard to see any sort of thing. Not to mention that the heat of the zone damages our sight…" Rikka explained while holding her navel.

"Unbelievable…who would have thought of something so clever!?" Yamato wondered. "Your enemies are completely different from my generations…it seems that Digimon evolved even with intelligence…" He said.

Even Garurumon looked around to see a trace of something. But for this time, his hear was more important than his eye, as he heard of a small noise coming closer to Yamato. When he turned around in time he saw that a small look connected to a wire was going to take his partner as well. But Garurumon wouldn't let it do this. "Fox Fire!" He quickly shoot a burst of blue flames, which destroyed the whire. Yamato turned around once he heard the flames behind him and something metallic falling on the ground. Yamato looked down on his feet and saw it. Another metallic hook. "Gosh…they tried with me as well…thanks Garurumon."

"It's ok…but now…how do we deal with them now?" The Adult-Level Digimon wondererd.

"That's the dilemma…" Leppamon said.

Meanwhile from the top of a canyon, two individuals were studying the situation as well. One of them was a little girl with pink hair, blue eyes, wearing a green sleeveless shirt with bare shoulders, white jeans and two brown sandals. She also wore glasses on her eyes. Her name was Sarah Suzuki, an American girl who recently joined Saiba Rei to eliminate the Chesire Cat Agency. This showed that the Chosen Children back in 1999 weren't the only kids who could give many surprises.

On her right, there was an Adult-Level Digimon that looked like a pirate with the face covered by a hat and a red scarf. He also had a hook on her left arm and a cannon on his right one. It was a Digimon known as Hookmon.

"Yikes! The detective and that old man defended themselves from my attack!" Sarah said.

"But we managed to put them in confusion. If we take advantage of this, we will be able to take them down. What if we attack them from different directions everytime and in a different way?" The Digimon proposed. It looked like among the two, he was the brain.

"That is brilliant! You know how to make me happy all the time! Then it's settled! They won't be able to escape from the grasp of Sarah Suzuki and her mighty partner Hookmon! Ahah!" She said, pointing up with a finger. "Now let's go!" She added before they ran away.

Meanwhile, Rikka was covering her wound with a bandage. "You really want to help me?" She asked to Yamato, who proposed to give his help to find and defeat the enemy. "Yes. This won't be an easy battle for you, judging by the brain of your enemy. So a help from someone who already had experience won't hurt." Yamato answered with a serious voice, while looking to another dimension, while the wind was moving his hair.

"Now he's too serious…" Leppamon thought. "Even if we don't fight from a long time, we still have the talent. We'll make sure that you'll go back to your agency alive." Garurumon promised.

"Why, thank you for the kindness! In fact, it will be interesting to see our ways of fighting. Ok, now I can move again." Rikka said, while she stood up. "As I said before…the main problem is the environment we are standing now…it will be hard to find another human or another Digimon in a place like this…and searching for this whole place could take too many hours…the first thing we have to do is to find a way that could make us look to big portions of the canyon in a short time…" She then explained of a possible plan.

"So…you mean like a radar?" Yamato asked. This made Rikka nod and answer. "Yes! A radar, thanks Mister Yamato. Now that I think of it…it would be useful if we could use my computer…" She then said.

This could not help but make Yamato chuckle. For him, it was like looking at a reflex of another life. It was incredible for him that this girl made him feel like he was on the Digital World of almost 40 years ago. "Eheh…the more I see you, the more I think of Koushiro." He said.

"You mean my father? Really?" Rikka asked.

"Yes. Just like you, he was super careful for the details and full of curiosity. Also, if I remember well, he was the only one among us who listened Gennai carefully every time. He was usual to think that much. But despise all of this, he was a good friend. Everyone were good friends…" Yamato explained, holding his chest, where the energy of the crest of Friendship layed.

"Guess you really are the Chosen Children of friendship, right?" Rikka said with a smile.

"You too, uh? To think that I didn't think that this was my symbol at first…but then…thanks to Gabumon, I was able to know the truth behind it." Yamato added, looking at Garurumon, who smiled. "But…you are different from Koushiro at the same time…you actually are more sure and active than him."

"You think so? Well, it's my nature…very well, now we can go back to-" Rikka was going to investigate but, from underground another hook came up, shocking everyone. "LOOK OUT!" Leppamon exclaimed.

Everyone made a jump back, when they saw it. "Shit! to think that they would have attacked that soon!" Rikka exclaimed. But the hook didn't finished, going towards Yamato. "Leppamon! Do something quick!" She advised her partner.

"Jūga Rangeki!" Before the hook could reach her, Leppamon made a jump and destroyed it with his sharp claws. "I made it!" He said. But unfortunately this was just what someone was expecting.

Sarah and Hookmon where looking at them from another rock of the same height. Sarah was holding Hookmon's original hook while the Digimon had more than one wire attached to his left hand. "Eheheh! They fell for it! Do it!" Sarah exclaimed, happy to see the result of her strategy.

In the same instant when Leppamon cut the wire, other five of them appeared from the ground, surrounding Leppamon. "WHAT!?" He exclaimed.

"No way! Don't tell me they were expecting someone to attack the wire for this trap!" Garurumon exclaimed as he saw the scene.

There was no time to think so quickly that Leppamon was caught in that infamous but still so clever trap and got dragged down the rocks. "GAAAAAH!"

"LEPPAMON!" Rikka said, extremely panicked to see her partner getting dragged down. "There's no time! Jump in!" Yamato told her, already on Garurumon's back. Rikka didn't hesitated and jumped in. Once they were both on his back, Garurumon ran as fast as he could. Luckily he knew where he had to go thanks to the noises he was hearing under his paws. Once again, his hearing helped him what to do.

Meanwhile, Leppamon was getting dragged at maximum speed underground. This made him get hurt from the rocks he clashed against. Some of them hit him in the face, making him split blood from his mouth. "This cannot be normal!" He exclaimed. Later, he was finally out from the underground, but when he looked down, he saw nothing, only an endless gulch. "DAMMIT!"

"We've got him!" Hookmon said, leaving him from his hooks's grasp. "Bye bye!" Sarah added.

Leppamon was left in the void, falling down to a great unknown, screaming for the panic. The yell made the others who were reaching him get even more worried, especially Rikka. "Leppamon…!?" She said.

"Grr..DAMMIT! If I didn't make you lose time with my chat!" Yamato said, feeling guilty, but Garurumon didn't want to listen that. "Yamato! There's no time for that! I see someone there!" He said.

This made the two humans raise their head and look at the same direction. "You're right!" Rikka said.

Meanwhile Leppamon was still falling. He had to think quickly. One mistake and he was done. But fortunately, he was a detective Digimon, so he knew how to act in a situation like this. So he moved his body while falling towards the closest rock and attached himself to it with the blade on his tail. Finally, the move was successful, even if the sword descended for a while for the impact. After that, the Adult-Level Digimon made a push upward to climb the rock. After the push, he attached to the rock with his clows. The risk of falling was still existent, so he gritted his teeth while doing that. After he got sure that he was still on the rock, he decided to climb it. He had to reach a more secure place, where the risk of falling was less present. So he ran as fast as he could towards the top.

"Did you do it?" Sarah asked to her partner. "After I left the grasp, I didn't listen other noises. So he's probably dead.

"So that leads to two humans with one Digimon, right?" Sarah hoped with a smile. But soon, she had to change her mind. "IN YOUR DREAMS!" A voice from below said.

When the two of them looked down, they got scared for seeing Leppamon jumping so suddenly. The Digimon finally landed on the earth and saw the face of the enemies. "AAAAAH! HE CAME UP!" Sarah exclaimed. "They're clever than I thought!" Hookmon added.

"To think that you would make me go to such an experience! I can't wait to knock both of you!" Leppamon exclaimed. But then he was surprised to see the face of his enemy. "Wait…a kid?" He said once he saw Sarah's identity.

"Leppamon!" Rikka called her from behind. The Digimon looked back to see Garurumon to jump towards them with his partner and Yamato on his back. "NONO! THEY'VE REACHED US!" Sarah shouted panicked.

"Fox Fire!" During the jump, the wolf Digimon attacked with a burst of his blue flames his enemy. But the other Digimon knew how to answer. "Captain Cannon!" Hookmon shoot a cannon ball from his right arm, which exploded once he touched the flames.

The little explosion damaged everyone, made them fall to the ground. But it was Sarah who got up first. The first thing she done was to take her Digimon and go away. "Come on, let's go!"

Rikka got up, coughing for the smoke of the explosion. When she opened her eyes, she unfortunately noticed that their enemies were already disappeared. "They're gone…" She said. But first, she had to see her Digimon. After a terrible scene she had to see before, she wanted to be sure that Leppamon was ok. "Hey, Leppamon! Are you ok?"

The feline Digimon groaned a little, but he was able to get up. "Yes…I'm fine-" He answered, but got stopped from Rikka's sudden hug. "Oh, thank god…I was really scared…sorry for letting my guard down…" She said.

"H-hey…it's ok…it's not your fault…" Leppamon said, caught unprepared. "How cute they are!" Garurumon commented.

"Ok, don't exaggerate now…" Leppamon said, looking at him. "You know, it's been a while since you cuddled me!" Garurumon then said to his partner.

"Since when you need to get cuddled!?" Yamato explained.

"Now we can think back about our target now!" Rikka said with her happy tone back. Once she knew that her partner was safe, she could go back to her normal behaviour.

"Did you saw her, right?" Leppamon asked. "Yes…" Rikka confirmed. "She was around 9 years old…to think that…" For a moment, she was going to say the name of their main enemy, but she then remembered that Yamato was behind her. She had in mind Kyoko's decision last night, but it was wise for her to not telling him the truth in this particular moment. He would have been probably more agitated or frustrated, and the risk of getting inured or killed could grow for him. So she had to be generic to avoid the growth of an already high tension. "…He could search even for kids to achieve his plans." She ended her line.

"You're talking about the one who is after you?" Yamato asked. The girl nodded. "I knew it…it kinda reminded me of Oikawa…he too, used kids for his experiments. But…this guy is even more cruel. He's teaching small kids to kill! Who could ever do that!?" He exclaimed, clenching his fists.

Rikka could see that, even if he had passed through many experiences with nefarious beings, he could still get angry for someone even that day. It was certain that she, and the other new Chosen Children had to pass through the same things he did. Maybe…with even more diabolical creatures. "Don't worry, Mister Yamato. We'll discover what is behind all of this. And then, you and the others will be proud of what we had done!" She said, putting her hands on Yamato's shoulders.

"Eheh…I'm sure of it, Rikka." Yamato answered.

"Now…let's talk about her Digimon…" Koushiro's daughter returned to their main subject at the moment.

"I think I know him. If I'm not wrong…it's called Hookmon." Leppamon answered.

"Hookmon?" Rikka said. She then took her Digivice to search for a Digimon like that. After some research, she found it. "Oh! There it is! Hookmon, a mutant Adult-Level Digimon. A brave Digimon that travels through the Net Ocean. It has a hook on his left arm and a cannon on his right arm. Its attacks are Captain Cannon and Liquid Bullet." She read the description of that Digimon.

"Man, that Digivice it's actually quite useful. To think that it's the first type ever made…" Yamato said, surprised of what her item could do.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder why that Gennai guy discarded it." Rikka said. In fact, the Digivice Virtual pet was the first type of Digivice ever made. It was build to be a prototype of the one the Chosen Children were about to use. "By the way, do you know what happened to him?" She then asked curious.

But Yamato shaked his head. "No. After Meicoomon's death, he seemed to be completely disappeared. I heard that he appeared to Taichi during the battle with Eosmon, but other than that…nothing." He said.

"Do you think he's planning something else?" Garurumon asked. "I don't know. It's kinda hard to think of it after 32 years." Yamato replied.

"Now that I think of it…they said that he became evil…what if he comes back? " Rikka thought. "…Never mind. This is not the time to think about it."

"They've escaped, but I think they're still here." Leppamon said looking around.

"But how do we know where they could be in a place like this? It's like we are back at the start point!" Garurumon fairly observed.

"True…but let's not forget that there is still a way to find him. Remember that nothing is impossible!" Rikka said with a resolute tone.

"Such determination…is happy to see that even to the present day, the young ones are so full of hope…" Yamato thought, looking at Rikka with a smile.

After that little break, they moved from they were in that moment and went on an area like the other ones. After all, this canyon all looked the same.

"So…as we said before…the problem with our enemy is the place that surround us. So what I suggest, is to find a strategy to use when we see them

"What do you mean?" Garurumon asked.

"As we saw, after they attacked, they immediately run away to change their position, then they attack and the circle repats. So, what we have to do, is to find a way to attack them on the right moment we can see them." The girl answered.

"Do you have any ideas?" Leppamon asked.

"Well…judging from what we saw, That Hookmon can use two types of attack: He can throw hooks at us or it shoots cannons. We should think of using these two attacks at our own advantage…"

"So what do we do?" Leppamon asked.

"Good que-" Rikka said, looking up, but interrupted herself when she looked a bigger hook under the sun. "EVERYONE! LOOK OUT!" She exclaimed, making the others alarm, so they did what she said.

With a jump they all went away from where they were standing before. But that didn't change anything, since the hook planted itself on the ground and started to rotate around them, digging a circle on the rocked ground.

"What in the world is doing?" Yamato asked confused. "It's coming closer to us by rotating, creating a spiral! It's like it's playing with us!" Rikka tried to gave a reasonable reason.

"That is right!" A voice said. Everyone turned on their right and saw Sarah and Hookmon in the distance. Also, Hookmon seemed to have a long wire instead of his left arm.

"It's them! But wait…is it me or Hookmon doesn't have an arm?" Garurumon observed.

"You're right, wolf. Unfortunately, I don't dispose of arms or hands. I only have these two weapons on my side. And this little girl here Sarah found a way to make the left one work perfectly." The pirate Digimon explained.

"Yup! I've put many long wires around Hookmon's left shoulder, so that he could throw hooks of every dimensions and length apart from his original one!" Sarah added.

"Wait, how is that possible?" Rikka asked.

"Simple! I roll up the wire on Hookmon's shoulder till the hook, so when he throws it, it unrolls! But I made these wires with my own hands so there's no trouble, apart from when the wire is cut!" Sarah explained happily.

Rikka was amazed by the brain of someone so little. "Incredible! Such an invention coming from someone like you…You're…amazing!" She said with an adorable face, even if she was her enemy.

"Really? Awwww! Thank you! If that so! Then I'll continue!" Sarah said happier, making Rikka and the others alarm. "NONONONONONO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" She exclaimed. "RIKKA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Leppamon said angry to her.

The wire with the hook was going to surround them closer and closer. "Ok! If we calm down and think of something before the wire gets us, maybe we can-" Rikka was going to say something to Yamato and his Digimon, but in that moment, the Hook caught them like a rope.

"…Sometimes I hate you when you lose yourself in talking…" Leppamon said, looking at her. "I'm not the only one who does it…" Rikka retorted.

"Captain Cannon!" Hookmon then took the chance and shoot a giant cannonball against them. Unfortunately, the attack got them and made them slam to the ground with another explosion.

"Ahahaahahahaahah! Now you know how far the strategy of the great Sarah Suzuki can go!" She said, beating the heel on the ground. This, somehow, made her be surrounded by a light.

"Ngh…I've never thought of facing someone like her…and I have encountered strange people in my life!" Yamato commented the situation.

"She surely is a strange girl…she kinda reminds me of Small Usagi from Sailor Moon…but she also cannot be underestimated, since she has such an intelligence…" Rikka added. "Surely Saiba Rei choosed well his mercenaries…but how could a small girl like her be one of them?" She then thought.

"Rikka! She disappeared again!" Leppamon advised her. "What!?" Rikka exclaimed, seeing that her partner was right. "No way! Are they really that fast?" She wondered. But a big noise from behind made her turn around and saw that another giant cannonball was going towards them. "Dammit!"

"Quick! Run!" Garurumon advised them. Both him and Leppamon grabbed their partners and ran away from the ball, which crushed on the ground making it crumble and crack.

"Jump! NOW!" Garurumon and Leppamon had to jump before they could have been reduced into a flat silhouette. They were known for making high jumps, so with their great strength they managed to reach the mountain where Sarah and Hookmon where standing, but from the other side.

"This doesn't mean that we cannot hit you!" Sarah said still convinced. "Captain Cannon!" Hookmon then shoot three cannonballs in a row.

"This time we cannot let them escape!" Rikka said. "But if only we could reach them faster…" Yamato added. But then he had an idea. "Wait! Maybe I know what to do! Garurumon!"

"I got it!" The wolf replied. Yamato then grabbed his Digivice and used it to make Garurumon evolve into a superior level. "GARURUMON! SUPER EVOLUTION!"

Garurumon's form changed a little bit. He put himself in an upright position, some pants appeared on his legs and some accessories on his punches.

"WEREGARURUMON!"

Once he evolved, the were wolf Digimon ran faster than before. "Amazing! Through evolution his stats like the speed are increased!" Rikka said with curiosity. "I really wonder if I'll be able to do the same when I'll evolve!" Leppamon added. "Ok! Back to it!" He then exclaimed, running towards their enemy.

Meanwhile WereGarurumon jumped against one of the cannonballs and made a hole through it with a powerful kick. "Garuru Kick!" The attack also made the bomb explode in the sky after he passed through it. Then, once he was out of danger he aimed at Hookmon. "Now for you! Attack him!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Yikes!" Sarah said, worried. "Kaiser Nail!" WereGarurumon then threw some red swipes against the enemy. The attack successfully reached Hookmon and made him fly away and slam to the ground. "GAH!" He yelled of pain.

"Hookmon!" Sarah exclaimed.

And now it was Leppamon's turn. He ran as fast as he could towards the other two bombs, knowing the perfect attack to destroy them. "Shinkū Kamaitachi!" Leppamon threw a blade of wind from his tail that went like a boomerang and cut through the two bombs that exploded in the air.

"D-Dammit!" Hookmon exclaimed, standing up after the attack from before. But immediately after he was able to stand on his own two feet, he found Leppamon in front of him, ready to attack with his tail. Hookmon was stunned to see him already here but he blocked the attack in time with his own hook. In the end, both Leppamon's tail and Hookmon's normal hook clashed with each other like two swords on a duel. The two Digimon proceeded on attacking and blocking each other. "I'll make sure that I'll get my comeback for what you did to me before!" Leppamon exclaimed.

"Don't be so sure of that!" Hookmon said before doing a straight lunge which was avoided by Leppamon, who moved on the left. Then the feline Digimon gave him a hit on the chin by still using the tail. The hit made Hookmon fall yet again. Then Leppamon proceeded on attacking with a barrage of claws, even if Hookmon was able to block them with his hook.

"KYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAAAAAAAA!" Both Rikka and Leppamon released their battle cry while the Digimon continued to attack his enemy with growing strength. "Your force is impressive, but as you can see I'm still able to block all of your attacks!" Hookmon tried to provoke him. "Indeed! But it will be only natural that if you keep on defending yourself, then I'll just have to increase my speed! Take this!" Leppamon answered by going even more faster. This time, Hookmon was starting to surrender to his strength. "H-he's right!" He exclaimed.

"Kurukuru Rekkūzan!" Leppamon then rolled towards him and gave him a powerful hit with his tail.

"NGH!" Hookmon exclaimed as he was pushed away. But then he aimed with his cannon and shoot a bullet made of water from it. "Liquid Bullet!"

"That's the other attack!" Leppamon exclaimed, before getting hit by an explosion of water made by the bullet. "Agh!" After that, he stood up and shaked his body to dry his fur. "Right, since he's a pirate, he had to be somehow related to the water…uh?" Leppamon said before noticing that Hookmon was still aiming at him. "Crap!" He exclaimed. In that moment, Hookmon shoot other water bullets against him. Leppamon had to run away if he wanted to be safe, so he started to run around him to avoid the attacks.

"Stupid cat! You cannot run forever!" Sarah said, doing the bigmouth. "Yes! But remember that we are not alone!" Rikka said with a grin. "W-what do you mean?" She asked worried, but a voice let her know the answer.

"Now WereGarurumon!" Yamato exclaimed from behind. And in that moment, WereGarurumon punched Hookmon on his back. "Baldy Blow!"

This made Hookmon go down. "Good! Now we can-" WereGarurumon was about to give Hookmon the final strike, but the opponent quickly changed his hook with other ones much smaller. And in a matter of seconds, he surrounded WereGarurumon with wires. "What!?" The wolf Digimon exclaimed once he found himself blocked from every part of his body.

"I'm not done yet!" Hookmon exclaimed, as he lifted WereGarurumon from the ground and threw him against a wall. "GAH!" WereGarurumon had his back slammed against the wall while splitting some blood from his mouth.

"WereGarurumon!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Incredible…to think that after all those attacks, he still lands on his feet!" Rikka exclaimed, noticing the maximum effort of Hookmon.

"It's Sarah's happiness that helps me to stand up!" Hookmon spoke. "What?" Leppamon asked.

"Maybe you can understand…there is nothing than can give satisfaction to me more than every time I see Sarah being happy for one of her inventions. Seeing that little girl happy make me content as well. I can't let you to make her suffer! I have to be sure that there will be that happiness in her life!" Hookmon answered. This made Rikka surprised. She saw both Sarah and Hookmon. The passion that the little girl was putting in remembered her the times when she was excited after she managed to do something extraordinary in a good way. Just like her in the past, Sarah was after all a girl that wanted to be happy with her creations. "…So…you're like me…" She said.

"Huh?" Sarah asked. "You're just a girl that likes to work with items, right? If that's so…why are you doing this? You only want to show your cleverness, right? Then why are you following S-…the one who is after us!?" Rikka asked.

"No time for that! Let's finish this! Hookmon!" Sarah exclaimed, looking at her partner. "Understood!" The Digimon answered. He then aimed at Leppamon, ready to attack him in the head with the hook.

"Dammit…this fight won't end at this point…we need something that puts them in a corner…but that hook seems just unstoppable!" Rikka thought, gritting her teeth. "Wait…the hook…is connected to his body…" Finally, the right thought at the right time. Just like Kyoko said in the past, Rikka now had to think outside the box to find the key for the victory. "Yeah! That's true…why didn't I think of it before?" She thought. And then…she talked to her partner. "Leppamon! Grab the hook when it comes closer to you!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Leppamon asked. "Trust me!" Rikka insisted. The feline Digimon turned back on the enemy, with sweat coming down from his head. "Ok…you can do this." He thought. He just had to look at that hook…coming closer like a bullet. "Focus…focus…focus…NOW!" He exclaimed, before grabbing the hook with his teeth.

"WHAT!?" Both Sarah and Hookmon exclaimed. Leppamon then used all of his strength to push the Digimon away and make him slam against the ground.

"T-That's impossible! How could you do that!?" Sarah exclaimed. "You know, even I had some difficulties to find out. But then I remembered something that a dear friend of mine told me once…to think from another perspective and see things with more logic!" Rikka answered. "Now, it's time for your punishment, baby…" She added, striking a pose.

Sarah gritted her teeth, but she wasn't done yet. "I'm not afraid! Hookmon!" She said, calling for her partner, hoping of encouraging him. The Digimon answered the call and stood up. "Right! Take this!" He then used another hook in order to catch him. But Leppamon simply had to use the same technique. With his fangs, he grabbed the hook and started to make it spin, dragging Hookmon with it. "AAAAAH! I'm going to puke at this point!" He exclaimed.

"So long!" This time Leppamon threw him against a rock, successfully. "No, Hookmon! My strategy…failed!?" Sarah exclaimed. Rikka simply looked at the scene without saying anything.

Hookmon stood up and saw that Sarah was scared. This made him mad, as he looked at his opponent. "No one is allowed to scary her!" He shouted before he jumped towards Leppamon, aiming at him with the cannon. "Captain Cannon!" He shoot another giant ball, but Leppamon was known to be a fast Digimon, so all that he had to do was to jump above it and then after Hookmon. "What!?" He exclaimed.

"You're attacking full of rage, and that doesn't work on me! Kurukuru Rekkūzan!" Leppamon then started to attack him repeatedly with its tail, releasing along with Rikka his battle cry. "KYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAA!"

Hookmon was left with thousands of cuts on his body, as he felt to the ground with his eyes wide open. "It's over." Rikka said.

"NO! HOOKMON!" Sarah said, running towards his Digimon and putting in front of Leppamon with her arms wide open. "PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE! I SURRENDER!"

"Uh?" Leppamon said. Meanwhile, WereGarurumon reverted to Gabumon and reached them along with Yamato. "Look at that…"

Sarah was deeply hurt for what she saw. She was just a kid and she didn't want to lose him. She even started to cry. "Please….don't hurt him…he's my best friend! I don't know what would I do if he dies…he always accepts to text my new experiments and he's happy to do so…I know I've been a bad girl, but please! I give up! JUST SPARE HIM, PLEASE!" She said with her eyes full of tears.

Rikka, Yamato and their Digimon actually felt bad looking at the scene. They were Chosen Children as well, so they understood how painful it could be to see her Digimon die. But they weren't the type of people that would finish an enemy if they didn't need to. Rikka took a deep breath and looked at her. "Don't worry. We're not bad guys. If you don't have a reason to oppose anymore, we'll gladly stop. But you need to do what I'll ask you!" She said.

"I PROMISE!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Very well. First of all, who told you to kill us?" Rikka asked. "I-It was Saiba Rei! He told me to do so! One day I met him, showed my appreciation towards him, and then he said that I could help him by taking you out!" Sarah said. This made Yamato and Gabumon get stunned. "Saiba Rei!?" They both exclaimed. Rikka looked at them and sighed. "Great…now they know…" She thought. She then turned back to the little girl. "Second: Do you have an USB key with you?" She then asked.

"Y-yes…" Sarah answered, taking a red USB key from her pocket. "Give it to me." Rikka simply said. The little girl simply nodded. She didn't want things to get worst, so she simply gave it to her.

"Good…listen, you are a child and you don't seem evil, so we won't finish you or your partner." Rikka told her, making her happy. "Oh…thank you so mu-" Sarah was going to show her gratitude, but…"HOWEVER…" Rikka interrupted her. She then grabbed a pair of handcuffs and put them on her hands. "W-What?" Sarah asked confused. "You still made a crime! And so, you'll need to stay in a place where you need education!" Rikka said.

"…OH NO!" Sarah exclaimed, while Hookmon sighed. So they all went to search a TV that they could use to go back to the real world.

"Hey…Rikka…" Yamato then said. The girl turned on him. "Yes?" She asked.

"What did…she meant before? About Saiba Rei?" Yamato asked. Rikka looked down with a sad look and then she looked at her partner. "…It's time…" Leppamon said.

"Yes…you're right…once we're done with her, I'll tell you all the truth." She said. "The truth?" Gabumon asked. But Yamato was patient and nodded. "…Ok…"

So they continued their walk, but Rikka had now more doubts in her mind. "With this we have four USB keys…but now the situation is getting more critical…Saiba Rei not only hired professional mercenaries…but even normal people that have talents…he surely knows how to act…but to think that he was able to convince even a girl like her…just…what he's planning?" She thought.

* * *

The Village of Beginners is the place where every Digimon comes to the light after breaking the shell of the DigiTama. Here, they are surrounded by toys, other Digimon and most importantly, happiness and love. The places looks like a prairie with giant toys for kids, and of course…it was surrounded of DigiTama, all of them containing a Digimon who had to be born yet. A place of charm, cute Digimon, and happiness. After humans and Digimon recognized each other, many people came here to find the Digimon that was destined to be their Digimon partner. It was the perfect place that described the word 'peace'.

Kasai was looking around the place with a cigarette on her mouth, searching for another human besides her. The Baby-Level Digimon looked at her with curiosity, but she just ignored them and focused on her quest. She had to find this mercenary and defeat it. Veedramon was the one nervous, since many Baby Digimon jumped on him, wanting to play. If he could, he would have thrown them away immediately, but even if he was ferocious, he wasn't rude. So he let them do what they wanted. "UGH…how long are you still going to be there, Kasai? This is so annoying!" He exclaimed.

"As long as I need. Plus, you were like this when you were little." Kasai simply answered. "Really? Dammit…ok, you all, get off me!" Veedramon then said to the babies, who went away laughing. "Good grief…" Kasai said, adjusting her hat. "How can you see something by just standing there?" Veedramon asked.

The girl just snorted and moved. "Sometimes you can be quite annoying…" She said. "Finally…" Veedramon spoke with a low tone, following her. "Why would someone find energy in the Village of Beginners? There are only Baby-Level Digimon here…" He then said, looking around.

"Yes…but there are many Digimon that together could make a big amount of energy. Saiba Rei is a person that takes note of everything, remember it." Kasai answered.

"I know…but he's still mysterious…and I'm someone who wants to know all the answers already!" Veedramon said.

"I know. But you should still remember that we are detectives. A thing like this is our daily bread." Kasai replied. She then decided to stay in silence for a while and enjoy the peace of the zone. Even for a girl like her, this place could give a calm atmosphere and it was a shame that soon or later she had to fight right here. "This place is pretty big…it will not be surely as big as the zone Rikka have to inspect, but it will take certainly some time." She thought.

Meanwhile Veedramon looked at all the DigiTama and remembered something. "You said that I wasn't born here…right?" He asked.

"No." Kasai confirmed. "My mother said that she found your DigiTama in the middle of a forest."

"Yes, I remember…I wonder where I came from, then…meh, it's not a big deal though. I'm fine with the life I have." The dragon said. "Even these kids don't have a family and still they're going to be great Digimon. The way you come to the world is meaningless. It's what you do that makes you who you are."

Kasai was surprised to hear those words and turned around. "Since when you do these deep speeches?" She asked with a small smile.

"Hey! What do you mean? That I don't think?" Veedramon answered, a little bit offended. But their discussion was interrupted when they suddenly heard some voices in the distance.

"We're not alone." Kasai said, while Veedramon came closer to her. "Do you have any idea of who could that be?" He asked. "Maybe it's Elecmon…but I'll still check out." Kasai answered, grabbing something form her pocket. It was a small, but efficient monocle, the same that Tai used many times during his first journey on the Digital World. It was one of the gifts that her father gave her and that she decided to take with her when she changed house. The girl looked carefully and then saw them. But what she saw was unexpected.

Some metres far away from them there were Daisuke and Veemon, the main Chosen Child and Digimon of the second group of Chosen Children back in 2002. The two of them were talking with the guardian of the Village, a small furred Child-Level Digimon named Elecmon.

"What are you seeing?" Veedramon asked. "…Uncle Daisuke and Veemon are here…" Kasai simply answered. "What? That blue dragon is here?" Veedramon said.

Meanwhile Daisuke and his partner were having a normal discussion with the other Digimon. "So life isn't that easy, right?" Veemon asked to the Digimon. "Yes…taking care of so many Digimon is really an heavy task. And to think that I do this for I don't know how many years…" Elecmon answered.

"Then it's not that of a big deal! You can do it even forever!" Daisuke said with a smile.

"If you say so…uh? Hey, behind you!" Elecmon said, once he saw someone approaching them.

Daisuke and Veemon both turned around and recognized the figures. "Hey…are those…?" Daisuke asked.

And they were just like they thought: Kasai and Veedramon. "You know these guys?" Elecmon asked. The older Chosen Child nodded and answered. "Yes! They're my nephew and her partner!"

"Nephew? Does that mean she's Taichi's daughter?" Elecmon asked. "That's right!" Veemon answered with a thumb up.

"Hey, uncle Dasiuke." Kasai greeted the older Chosen Child like only her could do. "Kasai! It's been a while! How are you?" Daisuke asked with a smile. Kasai simply looked at him and nodded, with this she said that she was ok. "Hi, Veedramon! How's my big buddy?" Veemon asked as well to the Digimon. And Veedramon…

"Hey." He answered just like he does with Agumon, leaving Veemon stunned. "H-hey?" He asked.

"Why are you doing here?" Daisuke then asked. "I could ask the same thing to you." Kasai answered back.

Daisuke didn't know what to answer. If he learned one thing since when he saw his own children and the others of the new generation of Chosen Children was that they were all unpredictable. "Well, between one ramen and another, even someone like me deserves some rest after all, ahah!" He answered. But Kasai was looking at him like she was judging him. And in fact, it was true. "He really is Tsuna's father…" She thought.

"H-Hey! Don't look at me like that!" The man said. "How about you, Kasai? Why are you here?" Veemon asked.

"Job. Nothing more." Kasai simply answered. "We are searching for one of the mercenaries that were hired to kill us." Veedramon added.

"Oh, still that story, uh? Man, it's already been almost two months…did you at least find something that can help you?" Daisuke asked, worried about their situation.

"Yes. We found some things that made us closer to the point. I think we are at a pretty good point." The girl answered. "Even Tsuna and Sasuke are doing their best."

"I'm sure of it! They have always been productive!" Daisuke answered optimistic, but both Kasai and Veedramon knew the truth. "Not really…especially when it comes to Sasuke…" Veedramon thought.

"Anyways, remember! Whatever happens, do always your best!" Daisuke said. "That's right! Then you'll win!" Veemon added.

"Yes, we know that…now…back to find that mercenary…" Kasai said, turning around and looking at the horizon. But then…something unexpected happened.

"Hellooooooo?" A voice shouted from the distance, making everyone look in that direction. "Can you hear me, detectiveeeee?" It looked like a female, sweet and docile voice.

"D-Detective? Does she talks about us, Kasai?" Veedramon asked. Kasai was still silent. It was strange…how did someone know that there was a detective in that right place? And most importantly, who called them? Was the mercenary? But it didn't make sense. Why would a mercenary call their target, making their position so clear? The girl didn't know what was going on, but she was sure of one thing. "If we don't reach her, we'll never know. Come on, let's go." Kasai said, starting to go down the hill with Veedramon following her.

Daisuke and Veemon then looked at each other. "Should we follow them?" Veemon asked. "Yeah, it's a good idea. Maybe we'll find some answer!" Daisuke answered. Before they followed Kasai and Veedramon, the two of them looked back at Elecmon. "You stay here with the baby Digimon, ok?" Daisuke asked.

Elecmon nodded. "Don't worry, you go." He said.

And then, after a walk, they finally saw a figure. A quite bizarre one, since it looked like a young and cute girl with long blonde hair.

Nui Kishibe was looking at them, waving her hand. "Over here!" She said.

Kasai was actually surprised to see someone with that look. Maybe because she wasn't used that much to girls that were so lightly (Even if she knew Kyoko and Aria) "What the heck…?" She thought. "Does this thing comes from an anime?" Veedramon thought as well

"What an adorable girl…" Daisuke commented. But, he had to see over the appearance.

"Howdy! You're Kasai Yagami of the Chesire Cat Agency, right?" Nui asked.

Kasai already looked at her suspicious. It was certain: That girl was too suspicious. "…How did you know that?" She asked.

The other girl giggled a little and answered. "Well, how can we say it, you are recently searching for both Saiba Rei and his mercenaries, right?" Nui continued, making Daisuke and Veemon gasp.

"What did she say!?" Daisuke exclaimed. "Saiba Rei? How is he involved with that!?" Veemon exclaimed. Kasai turned around and saw their reactions. She didn't actually thought of telling them about this in that way. But sooner or later, they would have known that.

"Good grief…there goes our secret…" She thought before turning around and seeing the loli girl. "Who are you exactly?" She asked with a calm yet furious stare.

This made the other girl only happier. She always intended to provoke the enemy by telling truths that only she knew. "Ahahah! Don't need to be pissed off! You are trying to take down the mercenaries, right? Well…you got one right here!" She answered, striking a pose.

"What the!?" Daisuke exclaimed, not knowing what was going on. "One like you!?"

"…And why did you show yourself so easily?" Veedramon asked.

"Oh, I'm not like the other killers who think of a plan to kill in a stealth way! I want to be more direct with my new friends! Plus, there is absolutely nothing that can make me not lose to a battle!" Nui answered with a cute smile.

At this point Kasai was angry but interested at the same time. Even if she was a type of person she couldn't stand, she was still curious to text her strength, if the girl was so convinced. "You…what is your name?" Kasai then asked.

Nui answered making a little bow. "The name is Nui Kishibe, at your service." At this point, both Kasai and Veedramon looked at her carefully, since they've already heard that name before. "Oh…so you're the one who defeated Tsuna the other day." Kasai said.

"What did she say!?" Daisuke asked angry. "What did you do to my son!?"

"Oh, you mean the hero? Nothing important, I just defended my friend for being taken away! And he was the one who answered. If it wasn't for my friend…" Nui said before making an grin. "He would have been already dead." This made everyone annoyed. "But there's no need to be sad for it! Besides, I can play with you now!"

"Play? What do you mean by that?" Veemon asked.

"Only a little game…" the girl answered. Then she took her digivice and was surrounded by a pink aura, from which Hisyaryumon came from and made a deep cut on the grass, showing the ground and making everyone jump away. "THE FIRST ONE WHO GETS STRIKED DOWN LOSES!" She exclaimed, before making a psychotic laugh.

"This girl is crazy!" Veemon exclaimed. "It's surely nothing like we have faced years ago!" Daisuke added. But Kasai and Veedramon weren't surprised and made a step forwards. "K-Kasai? What are you doing?" Daisuke answered. "My mission." Kasai simply answered before looking at Nui straight in the eyes. Veedramon did the same thing to Hisyaryumon.

"So you said that you want to play, uh?" Veedramon said, pleased by the fight. "In that case, I have to warn you…" He continued before making a big stomp and striking a pose. "You've put yourselves against a band of sharks!"

Hisyaryumon wasn't worried and laughed just like her partner before. "Oh, shark-to-shark! This will be so funny! If you don't have to add something we can begin then!" He said.

"For me there is no problem…" Kasai answered. "Please Kasai, be careful…"

"Very well! Let the carousel move!" Nui exclaimed. The battle was started.

The two dragons both threw themselves towards each other and when they came closer, Veedramon already tried to give him several punches. "ORA! ORA! ORA!" But Hisyaryumon, thanks to his long body and to his agility, was able to dodge every one of them and then he gave him a cut on the face with his posterior paw, making the blue dragon step backwards. But he wasn't angry, but only pleased as he dried his face from the blood. "Come on! That's all you've got!? V-Breath Arrow!" He then shoot a V-shaped arrow against the enemy, who simply dodged by jumping up and surrounding him with his body. "What!?"

"Jūouguruma!" Hisyaryumon then proceeded by hurting him with his teeth and coils, making the other dragon roar in pain.

"Veedramon!" Veemon exclaimed, agitated. "That Digimon is too fast!" Daisuke added. But Kasai simply watched in silence, making Nui curious.

"Tell me, are you having fun?" Hisyaryumon asked. Veedramon was still gritting his teeth, but then made a smile. He thought of something, and that something was grabbing a part of his body and pull him away.

"What are you doing?" Hisyaryumon asked confused. "Am I having fun?" OH YES I AM!" Veedramon exclaimed with a smile that showed his razor sharp teeth, then he grabbed his body and started to make him spin around. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! STOP IT!" The other dragon exclaimed.

Veedramon was happy to hear that and replied. "As you wish!" He exclaimed, before throwing him away. Hisyaryumon ended up clashing against a giant dice.

"Outstanding!" Daisuke exclaimed. "That's my nephew's Digimon!"

Kasai made a smile and looked back at the other girl with a provocating one. "I think you have talked too soon." She said.

Nui wasn't still showing signs of rage or fear, and still had that innocent smile. "Oh but this is only the begin! Just wait until we get on the middle on the fight!" She told.

"Come on! My determination is not yet exhausted!" Veedramon exclaimed while standing on guard. After some seconds of silence, he could hear something. "Tenryū Suishoukyū!" From the point where Hisyaryumon was thrown away, two balls started to jump very high and very fast everywhere. "W-what are those!?" Veedramon exclaimed.

"Veedramon! Watch out!" Kasai exclaimed.

"What!?" The dragon said, before getting hit at full power by one of the balls. "Ahahaahahah! I'm liking this game a lot!" Nui said, pleased. "And this is only the begin! Make me laugh even more!"

Kasai looked at her angry, but she still thought Veedramon could make it. "Gh…What was that attack right now!?" The blue dragon asked. He could see that the balls were still jumping everywhere, making damages to the zone. One of them almost hit a Baby Digimon.

"Tch…dammit…if I won't be careful, he might could kill the babies…" Veedramon thought, looking at the situation. But he couldn't study it better because one of the ball hit him and made him fall to the ground. "Gah!"

"Ahahaha! You want to stop these balls? You can try as long as you want! It will be you who is going to stop them, or it will be them who are going to tear your flesh apart?" Hisyaryumon exclaimed.

"We'll see about that…" Veedramon murmured. He saw that a ball approached him and punched it. "ORA!" The punch was strong enough to make it go fly away, but it was still bouncing like before and even stronger. "Oh great! I made the situation even worse!"

"It looks like he wants to make Veedramon get hurt by himself, making the ball jump faster and stronger…" Kasai thought.

Meanwhile Daisuke and Veemon were looking at the scene stunned. They truly had never seen anything like that. Nui resulted to be both clammy and clever. "I cannot stay here to watch anymore! Veemon!" Daisuke exclaimed, grabbing his Digivice.

"You can count on me, Daisuke!" Veemon said. So the Chosen Child, like 35 years before, used his Digivice to make his partner evolve. "Digimental Up!"

"VEEMON! ARMOR EVOLUTION!" The small blue dragon evolved into a more adult one wearing a red armor that resembled fire.

"Flame of courage! FLADRAMON!"

The first thing Fladramon did was to jump towards one of the two balls that was going back to Veedramon and destroy it. "Fire Rocket!" He shoot three small balls of fire towards it, making it explode.

Veedramon heard the explosion and turned around. "Fladramon!" "This enemy is tough. I'm sure a little help won't do anything!" The other dragon said with a smile.

"How about that Kasai? Ready to see two old legends in action?" Daisuke asked with a smirk. Kasai looked at them with a neutral stare and looked back at the battle. "Good grief…then let's do it…"

"Oooooh!" With this, Nui became more curious. "So another dragon joined the fight! This game is becoming even more funny! Hisyaryumon! Feel free to exaggerate as you want with your two new friends!" She said.

"Thank you, my dear Nui!" The long dragon said.

Veedramon saw the other ball coming and destroyed it with two blades of air. "Cutter Shoot! Now the game becomes harder for you!" He exclaimed, a little bit annoyed from what he had done before.

"Ahaha! Poor fools! Don't you know? I CAN DO ANYTHING! Seiryūjin!" Hisyaryumon then flew high and transformed his body into a blade that flew against Veedramon and Flardramon. "What!?" They both exclaimed. Luckily the jumped away before he could take them but then the blade immediately stopped and started to rotate back to them. "Right back at ya!" Hisyaryumon said happy. He then directed himself towards Fladramon, who created a ball of fire as a shield. "Flame Shield!" The blade continued to rotate against the ball like a mad chainsaw without stopping. Fladramon was gritting his teet for the struggle. Hisyaryumon resulted to be more resistant and strong than he could expect.

"Unbelievable! How much stamina does that Digimon have!?" Daisuke asked, stunned. "This could be a problem…we now know that it is a Digimon that can take advantage of both strength and speed. Attacking normally won't do any effect on him…" Kasai added. But then unexpectedly, Nui was already behind her, massaging her back. "My, my! Good job finding out! You really are a detective, aren't you?" She asked with a smile.

"What!? Get off me!" Kasai exclaimed, getting out of her grasp. "You seem pretty aggressive, dear friend! My complete opposite…but yes! My Digimon partner can exceed in both power and speed, and that not only because he's a Perfect-Level and he's got a very long and thin body, but also because we have always been together for so long that we are now sure that nothing can stop us!" Nui explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Kasai asked. "It's a simple fact of bonding, Kasai. As you know, a Digimon can become even more stronger if it has a human partner that is ready to help him in every hard situation, and with that, their resolve can make them able to do every thing, achieving every goal, completing every mission! Even if it's about killing! It doesn't matter if we are moved by strong motives, we can do whatever we want! Don't you agree?" She said, coming face-to-face with Kasai.

"She has a strong bond with her Digimon…like us? She really talks like a Chosen Child…an evil one, though!" Daisuke thought, surprised by this strange girl. Kasai didn't talk, but her eyes were wide open now, and sweat started to fall from her head. Nui took a drop of that sweat and licked it, making Daisuke almost puke.

"Hmmm…your sweet is so salty…that means that I started to put you under pressure? Ihihihi! My bad! Didn't mean to! But that's how it is! I'm sure that you, who stand from the justice can understand what it means to fight for your own ideals!" Nui said.

The other girl continued to look at her for some other seconds. But then she decided to talk. "Oh really? You think that you can just do whatever you want by just having a strong ideal?" She asked. "Listen…I don't know what is that reason that makes you act like this…but if you are really that strong, then it must be strong. However! Your will to pursuit your target doesn't change the fact that you are following the orders of a criminal person!" She added, pointing at her.

"Oh? So you say that I'm evil? Who knows who is saying the truth…well, there's only one way to find out, right?" Nui asked, not scared.

"Correct. You know…I've always liked to see if someone Is evil or not by using my punches and Veedramon's. So be it, Nui Kishibe…" Kasai answered, adjusting her hat, which shined for a moment. "I'll be the one who will judge your actions!" She then exclaimed.

In that moment, Daisuke noticed something in Kasai. That strong and pure will that makes her go on. For a moment he saw himself in the past, in the old days when he was to one to fight. And he also noticed the bravery typical of Taichi. "Such determination…heh…she really is Taichi's daughter…she will do anything to achieve victory!" He said.

"Judging people? Ahahahahah! I like the way you act! Come on! I want more!" Nui asked, laughing.

Meanwhile, Hisyarumon managed to break Fladramon's shield and started to hit him directly like a chainsaw. "AAAAAGH!" Fladramon was feeling agonizing pain on his chest, but luckily there was a friend ready to save him. "Leave him alone! V-Breath Arrow!" He then shoot a V-shaped arrow towards the enemy who dodged in time and threw himself towards him. But this time Veedramon knew how to counter attack.

"Not this time…" Both Kasai and Veedramon said with a smirk. "What?" Nui and Hisyarumon asked.

"MAGNUM PUNCH!" As soon as Hisyaryumon was only a few millimeters away from him, the blue dragon started to attack him with a barrage of punches like he could only do, while he shouted his battle cry with his partner.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORARORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAA!" The longer dragon was sent away with a powerful last punch and roared out of pain.

"W-what!? He hit him seriously!?" Nui asked, stunned. This was one of the rare times she had ever seem her Digimon getting hit in a way like that.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you were so confident of winning!" Daisuke said. "As you can see, you are not the only one who fight for a specific reason. And it will take more than that to take us down." Kasai added.

"Grr…" Nui mumbled, but Kasai striked a pose and said. "What's the matter? Bring it on!" She exclaimed.

Veedramon and Fladramon were both looking at the third dragon who slowly stood up. "Are you satisfied?" The blue dragon asked.

"Ahahah! Of course not! In fact…" Hisyaryumon said before making a smile that showed his teeth. "I WANT MORE!" He then rushed against them as he could and then he make them fly away with a powerful hit made by his tail. Fladramon was sent away in the air, but was able to regain balance and land on the ground safely, while Veedramon was pushed away but was able to stay on the ground. "Ngh! Hey! Did you see it?" He asked to Fladramon.

"Yes! His power seemed to have grown!" The other dragon answered.

"You know, I don't really like when someone attacks in such a brutal way like you, barbarian!" Hisyaryumon exclaimed.

"Barbarian? What? Did I offended you just because I'm not sophisticated like you, even if you aren't? Well, guess what! This is how we operate! If you're not fine with it, then you are totally not cool!" Veedramon retored with the intent to provoke him.

"Oh, well, in that case, feel free to do as you want, because I'll be as brutal as you intend to be!" The other dragon retored before using his Tenryū Suishoukyū attack once again. But this time the balls duplicated their speed and the two Digimon couldn't even see them. This ended with the two of them being hit again.

"H-hey! What attacked them!?" Daisuke asked. "Aahahahaah! Did you see? Now that you forced us to become serious, you shall face the consequences! No one dares to joke with us!" Nui countered with a smile.

"I see…their anger increases the Digimon's power…this can be quite helpful for them…but at the same time for them…" Kasai thought. It was a double faced situation. If they made their enemies angry, they could have made them more vulnerable, but at the same time, they could have been killed more easily. It was dangerous, but there was no other choice. This enemy was probably the strongest one she has ever seen since she joined at the agency, at least before she would have faced Saiba Rei. "Might as well try it…" She thought. "Hey, uncle Daisuke."

"Uh? What is it?" Her uncle asked. "Let's keep it up like this. Maybe this will help us find the key to this solution." The girl replied.

"Are you sure? Well, if that is what you want, then I'm fine with it!" Daisuke answered with a smirk. He was the guy to continue a battle like this, after all.

"Why aren't they scared? Why do they continue? No, I can't think that their purpose is bigger than mine! Come on! What can be so bigger than helping a friend!? I…I am in the right! Right…? YES! Definitely! I will help Yuuko, no matter what!" Nui thought, incredulous to see that Kasai and Daisuke still convinced to make it.

"Ok, it's hard, but it's doable! Just imagine to play dodgeball!" Veedramon said while looking at the ball bouncing around them.

"I-It's ok! I like dodgeball! You're saying to catch the right moment when I see something?" Fladramon asked. "Exactly! Kasai often says that speed is one of my specialties, and someone fast has to be precise too! So I decided to practice a little bit about this!" Veedramon answered.

"O-Ok! I want also to show you that I haven't softened, that's why I'll trust you!" Fladramon said. "I'm…kinda confused on that but don't worry! For me you'll always be a strong Digimon!" The other dragon said, while being prepared.

"Calm your senses, Fladramon…you can do it…" The armored dragon thought. He had to be calm…and silent…like all he could hear was just a drop of water falling from a leaf. All that he had to to was to see carefully with the eye of an hawk. Soon everything was more clear. At first he saw some lines going into any direction…but then he saw it. The ball was approaching him. "There! I see it! Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon covered his fist in flames and quickly attacked, reducing the ball into tiny pieces. He was still panting for the tension of the situation, but he was happy to see that he succeeded. "I-I did it!"

"Yes! Great job, Fladramon!" Daisuke said while making the victory sign with his fingers. "See? It wasn't that hard! Now is my turn…" Veedramon said, looking at the environment with a predator's eye. "Stay focused…stay focused…don't let anything distract you…go straight to victory and be the coolest!" He thought, in order to avoid the tension. Then, just like his friend, he saw the ball. "ORAAAA!" With enough speed, he was able to catch it and to break it. "Haha! I did it! Take that you-" He was going to provoke Hisyaryumon even more, but then he noticed that he was gone. "Wait a second! Where did he went!?" He asked with his eyes wide open in a stupid way.

"Jūouguruma!" Suddendly a familiar figure from behind was able to grab both of them and crush them like a boa who caught his prey in the right moment.

"Oh no!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Ahahaah! Poor fools! I knew that you would lose time just to take care of my balls, so I took the chance to give you this little surprise! And now I have the occasion to chock two fishes at the same time!" Hisyaryumon said, sure of having the victory right in his hand.

"Ahah! No! I don't think so! Fire Rocket!" Fladramon was ready to prove him he was wrong by covering himself in flames and burning him. Hisyaryumon was forced to leave them, but before he could actually get away, Fladramon attacked him with a combo made with his claws. "Claw Express!"

Hisyaryumon fell again. "AGH!"

"Take that! Now you know what the great Daisuke Motomiya and his partner Fladramon can do!" Daisuke exclaimed with a big laugh, making Kasai facepalm. "Good grief…"

Nui was speechless. "They hit him again…fine….." She simply said, making Kasai and Daisuke curious. "You've done it…" She said.

"What?" Kasai asked. "I've tried to be innocent and cute with you guys…but i see now that you cannot be underestimated…so for the sake of my purpose, for making my friend happy…I'LL CRUSH YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Nui exclaimed.

"What!?" Daisuke asked. "Her…friend?" Kasai thought. Her friend? What did she meant by that? Was she actually doing it for the love and sake of a friend? Could it be that Saiba Rei took advantage of someone's weakness for his own ideal? Unfortunately she couldn't know the answer. Nui was out of control to answer now, and probably she wouldn't have talked about this.

"Yes…now I'll show you!" Hisyaryumon said, before getting surrounded by an energy directly coming from Nui's digivice. "MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Kasai, Daisuke and their Digimon were stunned to see what was happening. "I-is he…!?" Veedramon said. "Evolving!?"

Soon, Hisiaryumon became a bigger Dragon Digimon that had mostly brown color on his body and two wings that almost looked like two axes. He was also holding two scimitars called Gairyū Sadaijin and Gairyū Udaijin. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I-Impossible! An Ultimate-Level Digimon!?" Daisuke exclaimed. Kasai took her Digivice to analyze him. "Yes…He's called Ouryumon…the legendary dragon king." She said.

Ouryumon charged against Fladramon, investing him. "AAAAAAAAGH!" He was forced to regress into Veemon. "Veemon! Are you ok!?" Daisuke asked, grabbing his partner. "It was terrible…" His partner asked.

"Gh…great…this mean that I have to deal with THIS thing on my own!" Veedramon said. "This won't be an easy task…ok…we'll have to use the maximum of our power, Veedramon!" Kasai added, adjusting her hat.

"Right!" His Digimon answered. But in the instant he saw Ouryumon running towards him he ran away as well. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M TO SCARED!" He shouted.

"…Are you kidding me? Oh good grief…" Kasai said.

The Ultimate-Level Digimon continued to run towards him with saliva coming out from his mouth and his eyes glowing read. At this point, he was left with no sign of reason in his mind. "CRAWL…THROUGH THE HALL…I WILL LAUGH…AS YOU FAAAAAAL!" He sang.

"I DON'T THINK THIS IS A MOMENT FOR SINGING!" Veedramon countered while he was still running. "Eiseiryūoujin!" Then Ouryumon gave a straight attack by using his blades. Veedramon jumped away and if it wasn't for that, he would have been probably killed.

"YES! SUFFER NOW! JUST LIKE YOU DID TO US!" Nui exclaimed with a psychotic tone.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ouryumon was still rampaging, trying to get Veedramon and probably eat him alive. "This is actually creepy as fuck! How am I supposed to challenge something like this!? He's going berserk!" The blue dragon exclaimed.

But it was then that Kasai had the idea. "Berserk…right….in that case…Veedramon! Try to get on his head!" She suggested.

"What!? Do you want me to get killed!?" Veedramon asked. "Trust me!" The girl answered.

The blue dragon gulped. After all he was her partner, so she had to be faithful in her. He gulped and looked at the enemy that was coming more closer to him. For one second, he thought he had seen all his life passing through his eyes. Then, by closing his eyes he made the fateful jump and was able to stay on his back. This made Ouryumon even more nervous and furious, so he started to move all the body, attempting to shake off the so hated enemy. Veedramon tried his best to stay there, even if it was hard. "Ngh! I'm not the type to giving up!" He exclaimed while starting to climb on the bigger dragon's scales. Finally he was able to reach his head. "What now?" He asked.

"Hit him!" Kasai said. "Fine! I hope it will do something…ORA!" Veedramon then proceeded and gave Ouryumon a powerful punch right in the head. Suddendly, Ouryumon stopped for some seconds. "Did…did he just crashed?" Veedramon thought. But then the opponent made a big roar and fell to the ground, regressing into Hisyaryumon.

At this point, Nui was…traumatized. Her winning card turned out to have a weak point. "WHAT!? JUST. ONE. HIT!?" she exclaimed.

"How did that happen?" Daisuke asked, confused. Kasai, on the other hand was smiling, since her thinking was right. "Just as I thought. Seems like your Digimon reached only recently that form, and that means that he can't still control its destructive power." She said, making Nui gulp, since she knew that girl was right. "No way…" She thought.

"So I thought that since it's an instable form, all that we needed was just one attack. And I'm delighted to see that it worked." Kasai continued.

Meanwhile Hisyaryumon was laying on the ground, groaning with fatigue. The evolution consumed most of his energy. Nui looked at him and realized that now there was nothing else to do. "It can't be…I've got…defeated…?" She thought.

"Now, Nui Kishibe…as I said before…it is time for me to judge you! Go, Veedramon!" Kasai then exclaimed.

"You got it, pal!" Veedramon said with a smirk, before jumping towards Hisyaryumon and grabbing him from the tail. "WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Hisyaryumon asked.

"The same thing I did before! THIS!" Veedramon answered, starting to rotating him and then throwing him at his partner. "HEY! WAIT A-" Nui was going to protest, but her Digimon already clashed with her, making her get hurt. "Ngh…dammit…u-uh!?" Nui then noticed that Kasai and Veedramon were already in front of them. "So, in the end we were the ones in the just. I think it's time to finish this in the way we know." Kasai said. "I agree! The same way you described as barbaric! Magnum Punch!" Veedramon then started to attack both Hisyaryumon and Nui with a barrage of punches, while he and Kasai used their battle cry. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAAAA!"

Nui and her Digimon were sent against a giant dice and fell to the ground. The girl was bleeding (But not in a serious way) and raised slowly her head. "Y-you bitch…how could I lose…against someone like you?" She asked.

"Ahah! That's my nephew!" Daisuke exclaimed all happy.

"Now, it's time to investigate on you better…" Kasai said, coming closer, but Hisyaryumon still had some energy and used it. "I don't think so! Tenryū Suishoukyū!" He threw another ball in front of them which clashed and generated a big wave of smoke. "What the!?" Kasai exclaimed.

When the smoke came out, both Nui and Hisyaryumon disappeared. "Where…where did they go?" Veedramon asked while looking everywhere.

"Damm it! They've escaped!" Veemon said annoyed.

"…It doesn't matter. We'll probably see her again someday. I still have some questions to ask her." Kasai said, while looking at the sky.

Hisyaryumon was flying high in the sky with her partner on her back. He planned to fly away from the Village of Beginners and find the closest television to go back to the real world. "I'm sorry, Nui…" He said. Nui made a smile like before to comfort him. "Don't worry, you gave your best…but…I still don't understand…how could we lose…we…we are the good guys…we only want to help Yuuko, right?" She asked.

"Yes! That and nothing else!" Her Digimon answered. The girl looked back, full of thoughts. "After so long, someone was able to defeat me…but why did it happen? I'm helping a friend…i…really don't know…but I won't give up in that way, that is for sure! Be prepared, Kasai Yagami, because one day we'll have the second round!" She thought.

Meanwhile Kasai, Veedramon, Daisuke and Veemon were coming back to the safe zone of the village. But now Kasai didn't know what to think at this point. He thought that Saiba hired only people who were lusting for blood and money, but now she saw someone who is doing it for a friend. This of course, made her doubt of her actions. Who was…the rightful one? But then Daisuke called her back to reality. He wanted to know something.

"Hey, Kasai…" He said. The girl raised her head up and looked at him. "Earlier, that girl mentioned Saiba Rei. What did she mean?" Daisuke asked.

Veedramon looked at her partner with a sad face. But Kasai was ready. After all, this was what they had decided the night before. "Right…it's time we tell you the truth. All of it…"


End file.
